UNA LUZ EN TU ALMA
by Natsumi-21
Summary: Esta basada después de la batalla en Taforashia, slayers evolution, Lina logra emitir el Giga Slave, lo que la lleva a estar ligada a un demonio poderoso y al mismo tiempo se enamora de ella, shinigamis vienen por su alma, terceras personas ponen en jaque la relacion amorosa entre L&G, A&Z que hará Gourry para proteger a la mujer que ama, compromiso entre L&G. Lemón incluido.
1. Atracción

Esta historia se realiza después de Slayers Evolution -R, hubiera querido que nunca se terminara o que su final fuera mas complaciente con respecto a Lina y Gourry así que me tome la libertad de escribir este fic, realmente no se a donde quiero llegar con esto empecé con una idea y las demás se fueron desplegando, las ciudades donde se desarrolla la historia están en el mapa de Slayers así que trate de darle un giro interesante y verificando que la información sea la correcta si me equivocara agradecería sus comentarios, por supuesto todos son bienvenidos yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko y Natsumi son mi creación en este primer capitulo posteriormente tengo en mente añadir algunos mas.

Era un día tranquilo y hermoso se podía observar a través de las montañas la ciudad de KYŪZAKKU (Cuezax) Ciudad situada al sur del reino de Saillune, es conocida por celebrar ocasionalmente un festival con diversos juegos; los habitantes del reino eran amigables, el sol era resplandeciente, los arboles llenos de vida moviéndose de un lado a otro parecía que jugaban con el viento como celebrando la paz que había en el ambiente, se podía percibir un aroma de flores en el bosque, a lo lejos se escuchaba correr el agua del rio, estaba lleno de el sonido de los pájaros y algunos otros animales que rondaban el lugar era como si no hubiera ninguna otra preocupación en el mundo. Era medio día y al pie de un frondoso árbol de porte piramidal, con corteza blanquecina, lisa y con vesículas resinosas; era lo suficientemente alto para dar sombra cubriendo los rayos del Sol y no dejarlos pasar por completo ahí estaba ella recostada en el tronco de aquel árbol sintiendo el viento, revolotear su cabello rojo combinado con mechones grises se preguntaba así misma cuanto tiempo pasaría para volver a sentir esa tranquilidad, había pasado tan solo unos días de haber salido de TAFŌRASHIA después de la batalla con Rezo y de haber terminado con una parte de Shabranigdu por segunda ocasión, aun se encontraba débil sabia que lograr emitir el Giga Slave traería sus consecuencias y que tardaría tiempo en recuperarse por completo, revolvió su cabello con su mano derecha empujando hacia atrás, de pronto una voz se escucho a poca distancia diciendo:

_-¿Por que no pescamos algo de pescado antes del anochecer Lina?_

Ella sonrió ante la idea de comer se levanto y dijo -"_Esta bien Gourry empecemos no quiero que llegue la noche y no pueda pescar lo suficiente_" se levanto del suelo donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a un rio que estaba a unos cuantos metros, mientras ella se alejaba Gourry la observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa en la boca, miro a la hechicera de pelo rojo con mechones grises alejarse pero esta ves su mirada era diferente, sabia que en el fondo había algo más que solo admiración pero tal ves aun no lograba descubrir que era a tal vez era demasiado despistado para no darse cuenta.

Lina tarareaba alguna canción mientras pescaba estaba situada en medio, del rio sobre una roca que lo atravesaba se había quitado las botas y arremangado su pantalón para no mojarse y mientras tanto Gourry preparaba las casas de campaña para dormir y encendía el fuego, pasaban las horas y Gourry noto que Lina se había tardado mas de la cuenta se levanto y miro al bosque esperando que Lina se aproximara y volvió a sentarse junto a la fogata.

_-¡ Lina ya se tardo mucho y tengo hambre_! volteando a su derecha para ver si Lina ya venia, al ver que no decidió levantarse e ir a buscarla.

Mientras se dirigía al rio atreves del bosque gritaba ¡_Lina, linaaaaa, ¿donde te metiste Lina? ya tengo mucha hambre_! llego al rio observo por un momento buscando a la pelirroja al no encontrarla decidió caminar a lo largo del rio para ver si la encontraba, vio algo en el rio y mientras mas se acercaba podía distinguir que se trataba de una persona, "_una mujer_" pensó para si mismo así que decidió meterse detrás de un arbusto…por un momento pensó _"tal vez esa chica ataco a Lina ella aun no se recupera de la batalla que tuvimos en Taforashia gracias al ¿como se llama? en verdad que se como se llama __Reiko__ o será Raimon" _poniendo una mano es su barbilla pero nada, como siempre no recordó, pero eso no era importante para el en ese instante así que no le dio demasiada importancia, cuando se concentro en mirar mas fijamente solo se dio cuenta de que era Lina quien estaba ahí, tomando un baño en el rio esta ves fue extraño normalmente Gourry llegaría corriendo y ella lanzaría una bola de fuego pero el solo se quedo ahí.

Mientras tanto Lina estaba relajada, había tirado al rio una bola de fuego para calentar el agua, _"realmente necesitaba un baño, pescar es muy fácil para mi pero el olor del pescado no es muy agradable y una genio hechicera como yo no puede andar por ahí oliendo a pescado,"_ se quedo un instante mas ahí relajándose tratando de pensar en estos últimos días y sobre uno sueño que había tenido después de la batalla en Taforashia, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para desvanecer los pensamientos de su cabeza _"Tal ves me estoy preocupando demasiado solo son sueños_" después pensó que Gourry la estaría esperando así que se levanto para vestirse.

Gourry aun estaba ahí realmente no sabia por que, a sabiendas que si Lina lo llegaba a encontrar ahí lo único que se ganaría seria una terrible bola de fuego, tal ves por el hecho de que estaba sin ropa tiraría sobre el un drag slave, solo miro a Lina salir del rio con su cabello en sus hombros tapando su pecho dejando poco a la imaginación. No alcanzo a ver mucho ya era un poco tarde, lo único que no se escapo de su mirada fue ver el esbelto cuerpo de Lina, y pensó _"No,no,no,no que haces "_ y se dirigió de nuevo al campamento a paso veloz. Mientras caminaba quería quitar de su mente la escena que había visto y no solo eso se preguntaba así mismo por que se había quedado ahí, en todo el tiempo que viajo con ella nunca pensó en espiarla además que tal ves si lo hubiera hecho habría muerto en el intento en manos de Lina.

Mientras tanto cerca de ese lugar Zelgadis y Ameria caminaban buscando el lugar donde Lina y Gourry dijeron que acamparían, ellos habían pasado a un pueblo cercano a comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas algunos libros que Zelgadis habría querido obtener el aun deseaba encontrar su cura, aunque Rezo ya le había confirmado que no había cura para ello, y que solo se tenia que conformar con esa forma humana por el resto de su vida al pensar en eso hizo un gesto Ameria lo noto.

¡_Tranquilo Señor Zelgadis tu sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar esa cura, que tanto ansias tener!_ A lo que el contesto _"No es eso Ameria se que ustedes quieren ayudarme es solo que..."_

Ameria dejo de caminar giro su cuerpo para mirar a la quimera de frente _"solo que señor Zelgadis"_

Zelgadis la miro y le dijo "_Es solo que Rezo ya murió, pensé que en cuanto pudiéramos revivirlo el podría quitarme esta maldición pero lo único que dijo fue que no la había, solo fui un experimento mas de su laboratorio ¿entiendes Ameria? si Rezo es quien me dio esta forma humana y no pudo devolverme mi forma original tal ves nadie mas pueda_"

Ameria se quedo en silencio por un momento, de pronto cerro su puño _"Que esta diciendo señor Zelgadis la esperanza es lo que muere al final, además la justicia siempre esta del lado de los bienhechores como usted" _cayendo una gota sobre la cabeza de Zelgadis prefirió permanecer en silencio_. ¿Tienes alguna idea Ameria?_

Al ver el desconcierto de Zelgadis Ameria exclamo con un tono suave y acercándose a el tomándolo de una mano lo cual sonrojo a Zelgadis

"_No importa cual sea su aspecto señor Zelgadis las personas no deben ser juzgadas por su apariencia usted es una gran hombre y de buen corazón se que Lina y Gourry harán lo posible por ayudarlo y yo le prometo ayudarte el todo lo que me sea posible, ¡además la justicia siempre se antepone ante todo y lo justo es que usted pueda obtener esa cura que tanto ha estado buscando!_

A lo que Zelgadis solo pudo responder "_Gracias Ameria_" ya que estaba avergonzado por la actitud de la princesa de Saillune "_Sabes en Saillune hay una gran biblioteca a la cual solo tiene acceso mi padre algunos Magos de magia blanca de extrema confianza en Saillune y yo, ahora que volvamos le pediré a mi padre que te den acceso tal ves ahí encuentre algo de información o tal ves algo mas, es lo primero que haremos al llegar al castillo esta bien señor Zelgadis" _dijo Ameria dirigiéndole una suave y cálida sonrisa.

El solo dijo -"_Esta bien Ameria pero déjame de llamarme señor Zelgadis solo dime Zelgadis esta bien pequeña"_ dirigiendo una sonrisa a ella.

– _Que tenga esta apariencia no quiere decir que sea tan viejo_

- ¡_Esta bien Zelgadis… ahora tenemos que encontrar a Lina y a Gourry ya esta oscureciendo y además ya me dio un poco de hambre! _

_-Si es verdad apresurémonos, dijo Zel _y siguieron caminando por el bosque, entre los arboles solo se escuchaban susurros de sus voces y alguna que otra risa de Ameria.

Mientras tanto Gourry echaba mas leña al fuego cuidando que este estuviera preparado para cuando Lina llegara con el pescado, mientras lo hacia pensaba en lo que había visto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse que aunque no logro ver mucho, no sabia por que había hecho eso, así mismo dijo "_no me había dado cuenta de que Lina y yo llevamos tanto tiempo viajando y que además ella ya no es una niña_" y con un gesto sarcasmo dijo "Y _que tiene mas pecho del que aparenta" _

_- ¿Que yo que? _dijo una voz

_-¡He! ¡No nada que ya estabas tardando mucho Linita!_

_-Decidí tomar un baño, el pescado no huele muy bien sabes y necesitaba relajarme un poco, ¿estos días han estado un poco locos no crees? _Sonrió ella

_-¡Si es verdad, que si es difícil mantener una vida normal cuando vas destruyendo todo lo que tienes en frente verdad!_

_-¿Que dijiste? yo no tengo la culpa de que todo el mundo quiera acabar con esta hermosa genio hechicera... _cerrando el puño derecho esperando que el dijera otra tontería.

_-Esta bien, esta bien Lina dejemos ese tema atrás quieres- _el en verdad no quería discutir con ella, el solo hecho de pensar que la vio en el rio lo ponía nervioso

Lina dejando caer unos sacos llenos de pescado en el suelo

_-¡Wuauuu si que son muchos Lina!_

-¡_Si, y hubieran podido traer mas si hubieses ido a ayudarme cabeza de medusa!_

_-No te enfades con migo Lina si fui a buscarte es solo que…._

-¿_Que?_ Dijo ella

-_Pues este..._ Poniendo una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza, no sabría lo que pasaría, el nunca había mentido a Lina así que pensó que no tendría por que hacerlo, pero también sabia que decirle que la vio tomando un baño en el rio propiciaría un incesable fuego en el bosque.

_-Gourryyyyy_! Lina ya empezaba a enfadarse

-_No te enojes Lina yo pensaba en ir a buscarte por que no llegabas, al llegar al rio no te vi a si que decidí seguirte buscando y a lo lejos solo vi que te estabas bañando así que decidí regresar ¡eso es todo!_

_-¡Estas seguro cabeza de medusa!_

_-Bueno y no puede evitar observarte por un momento y notar que tienes un hermoso cuerpo Lina¡ haa! y que tu pecho parece ser mas grande que cuando te conocí…_

_-_ ¿_Queeee? Atrevidoooo_ su cara se puso más roja que su cabello tirando una bola de fuego en Gourry que salió volando del campamento y en llamas.

-_Como se atreve a decir eso, admitir que me vio bañándome es un maldito cabeza de medusa, aunque por otra parte dijo que mi cuerpo era hermoso_. Pensaba Lina mientras cocinaban el pescado no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Mientras se acercaba al campamento un poco adolorido, después de haber recibido el impacto Gourry noto un silencio entre ellos así que decidió tomar la palabra.

_-¡Lina!_ con un poco de temor a ser golpeado o peor aun recibir como respuesta una bola de fuego _-¡Linaaa! _volvió a decir al ver que no tenía respuesta

-¡_Si Gourry, te escucho!_

-_Aun estas enfadada por lo que te dije_!

-_Y que esperabas que te…_ pero el no la dejo terminar de hablar, Gourry se había acercado lo suficiente a ella como para ponerla nerviosa, puso sus dedo índice en sus labios, lo que la obligo a permanecer en silencio.

-_Discúlpame Lina, yo en verdad…. tu sabes que en este tiempo que hemos estado viajando juntos yo nunca me atrevería hacer algo así, simplemente no sabia que te estabas bañando, me disculpo por eso, pero no por decirte que eres hermosa por que esa es la verdad además no vi mucho y tu cabello cubría parte de tu cuerpo._

_-Eres un idiota con cabeza de medusa sabes… _guardo silencio por un instante_ ¡haaa! _Suspiro. -_Disculpa aceptada medusas; _dándole una ligera sonrisa pero muy tierna la cual el le devolvió. Ella sabia que Gourry estaba hablando en serio pocas veces lo escucho hablar de manera tan seria y sabia que no mentía además le encantaba la idea de saberse deseada por el espadachín.

Terminaron de cenar y se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro observando el fuego el le sonrió a lo que ella le volvió a sonreír.

Ella había aceptado la disculpa de Gourry pero aun no habían hablado sobre lo que el menciono de su cuerpo lo cual Lina tenia en mente pero esto la avergonzaba un poco.

_-Gourry!_

_-Si Lina_

_-"Yo este yo… bueno" _no sabia como pregúntaselo

_-"Si dime"_

-_No nada, solo voy a caminar por los alrededores para ver si Zel y Ameria ya vienen._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Recuerda que yo soy tu guardián_

_-¡No Gourry! ¡Solo son unos cuantos metros ya vengo!_

_-Esta bien, mientras pondré un poco de café._

Mientras caminada se doblo un tobillo y decido sentarse en un tronco mientras lanzaba su magia curativa, espero a restablecerse un poco después solo se quedo sentada ahí por un largo tiempo, pensando en Gourry y después en sus padres, sabia que hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia mucho de ellos y que a final de cuentas los echaba de menos, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, no volteo sabia quien era, solo el la tomaba con tanta familiaridad.

_-Gourry! ¿Que haces aquí?_

_-Te dije que yo soy tu protector y tu guardián Lina no debes andar por el bosque tu sola, además note que tardaste demasiado._

_-¡Yo se cuidarme bastante bien Gourry!_

_-Si pero debes tomar en cuenta que aun no te recuperas del todo, _tomo un mechón de su cabello apuntando con su dedo índice

_-Ves aun esta de ese extraño color, ¿lo ves?_

_-Tienes razón nunca pensé poder emitir el Giga Slave, realmente ese nefasto hechizo absorbió todo mi poder espiritual y a pesar de que han pasado unos días no me he recuperado por completo, _Gourry se sentó junto de ella

Estuvieron en silencio de pronto se le vino a la mente a Lina lo que Gourry había mencionado antes, y comenzó a sonrojarse en su mente algo le decía que debía preguntarle a el sobre el tema aunque esto para ella no seria nada fácil

_-¿Que me pasa el debería ser el idiota no yo? _pensaba Lina

_-¿Te sucede algo Lina?_

_-Está bien, allá voy. Gourry ¿por que?_ Pensó pero no sabía como empezar

_-¿Quieres saber por que lo dije verdad?_

_-¡heeee!_ A veces ni ella misma lograba comprender esos momentos en los que Gourry se concentraba en decir lo que sentía y que en verdad era capaz de analizar la situación de una manera tan la miro fijamente a los ojos lo cual a Lina le produjo una extraña sensación en el estomago realmente tenia miedo de que Gourry podría llegar a decirle, y por otro lado ella aun quería saber la verdad.

_-Por que realmente eres hermosa Lina, tu piel es delicada, suave y…_

_-Espera, espera ¿desde cuando piensas eso de mí? siempre he escuchado decir que soy pecho plano y muy pequeña._

_-Déjame hablar Lina ¿me preguntaste algo no? déjame decirte lo que pienso y siento esta bien…_

_-¡Esta bien! _Espeto ella

_-Hemos pasado tantos años viajando juntos no es así, yo te jure que seria tu guardián y tu protector pero eso no quiere decir que no me de cuenta de que ya creciste que ya ¡eres una mujer…. una mujer muy hermosa Lina!_

_-Gourry yo... _Shsss le dijo acercándose poco a poco Lina se quedo ahí normalmente ella no permitía a nadie estar tan cerca de ella pero de pronto se sintió con esa necesidad de quedarse ahí de sentir sus labios_. _Simplemente lo dejo acercarse, el envolvió su pequeña cintura con su mano derecha y con la otra levanto su barbilla a lo que ella respondió envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, fue un beso largo ella podía sentir algo pero no sabia que era esa sensación, como si ya hubiera pasado no sabia por que pero tampoco le daría tanta importancia solo sabia que le gustaba, podía tener al hombre que siempre amo en sus brazos. El la tomo con sus dos brazos apretando aun más y acercando su cuerpo uno junto al otro susurrando

_-Lina._

_-Si Gourry…_

_-Ejem…ejem ¡Disculpen, no quisiera interrumpir este momento_! de entre los arboles un hombre, con el rostro cubierto les hablo, era de noche y estaban un poco conmocionados por el momento cuando el hombre solo dijo:

_-Aquí están Ameria_! Grito

-¡_Ze, Zelgadis_! dijo Lina un poco roja tanto del beso como de coraje al ver que Zelgadis los había interrumpido y encontrado en una situación muy emotiva.

Empezó a recitar un hechizo "_**Oscuridad mas allá de la penumbra carmesí mas allá de la sangre que fluye**_" Zelgadis solo quería salir corriendo al ver que Lina comenzaba a recitar el Drag Slave, Gourry la tomo por la espalda con ambas manos susurrándole en el oído.

_-¡Tranquila Lina, no te pongas así deja al pobre Zelgadis, el no tiene la culpa ven vamos a tomar un poco de café!_ Lina se quedo inerte ante ese acto Gourry la abrazo con tanta calidez que solo se limito a contestarle _"Esta bien vamos" _espeto ellapero sin dejar de fijar una mirada de enojo en Zelgadis

Zelgadis solo se limpio la frente y suspiro

_-¡ huu estuvo cerca!_

_-Que tienes Zelgadis?_ Pregunto Ameria ¿_Estas bien?_

_-"Si Ameria vamos al campamento para cenar algo" _

_-Si vamos tengo mucha hambre caminamos demasiado Zelgadis, por cierto ¿donde están Lina y Gourry?_

_-Ellos, estaban aquí hace un momento Ameria._

_-¿Y a donde se fueron? _Pregunto

-_Se adelantaron_ contesto el para no entrar en detalles,_ vamos Ameria…_

_FARUSHESU es una isla que se encuentra en un lugar desconocido en algún punto del Océano del Demonio __también se encuentra en el punto exacto en el que el mundo conecta con otro mundo. Esto provoca que la isla, en manos de un hechicero cualificado, tenga el potencial para cambiar la misma realidad. Un hombre joven, muy bien parecido, de cabellos negros, tez clara, un cuerpo esbelto y alto, sus ojos oscuros como la noche, con un excelente porte llevaba puesto un traje negro daba una impresión de ser arrogante y vanidoso observaba el lugar detenidamente analizando desde el cielo, todo lo que había en el -Tal ves a este lugar solo le falta quien pueda cuantificar su poder dijo en voz alta y desapareció del lugar_

_Mientras en el Reino de Dilss_

El Reino de Dilss se encuentra en el norte de la península, y limita con el Imperio Lyzelli, el Reino de Ralteague, además de tener salida al mar por el norte. Precisamente por la proximidad de esta cadena montañosa, y por contar dentro de sus fronteras con la zona conocida como el Pico del Dragón, es muy común la presencia de mazoku en el interior de este reino. Debido a esto, Dilss está fuertemente militarizado y armado, ya que debe defenderse de continuos ataques.

Por si eso fuera poco, la historia del Reino de Dilss está plagada de usurpaciones de poder, tanto del mando del ejército como del propio trono, por parte de los mazoku. Tres de sus gobernantes, los reyes Dilss II y Dilss III, y el primer heredero al trono, Beisam, fueron maldecidos con el hechizo _Raugnut Rushavna_.

Está ves las cosas habían sido diferentes con los sucesores del Beisam, uno de sus dos hijos había logrado mantener la tranquilidad en el reino, aun no se sabía por que, a los habitantes no les importaría mientras que ningún mazoku lograra entrar al reino. En el lujoso castillo, lleno de pinturas que parecían muy lujosas, con cortinas de seda y gruesas que cubrían las ventanas, en una habitación con hermosas telas rosas que cubrían la cama, con un estilo poco peculiar pero muy femenino, ahí estaba ella sentada frente al espejo, cepillando su cabello.

_-¿Donde esta Sebastián, dijo a donde se dirigía? una mujer de cabellos negros y largos, sus ojos color miel, traía puesto un vestido color rosa con ligeros bordes de oro y con un escote en el pecho, ella era elegante, refinada y un tanto atrevida._

_-¡No dijo nada señorita, el señor Sebastián nunca da explicación alguna de lo que hace! contesto la servidumbre_

_-¡No se por que pregunto por el, si Sebastián siempre ha hecho lo que se le viene en gana sin pedir opinión de nadie! Espeto dejo de cepillar su cabello y salió de su habitación._

Zelgadis y Ameria estaban preparando un poco de pescado para cenar mientras Lina decidió poner algunos conjuros alrededor del campamento si alguien se acercaba que caerían en su hechizo dejándolos paralizado por un buen tiempo, sin necesidad de que Lina o alguno de sus compañeros tuvieran que interrumpir su sueño, aunque ella hubiese terminado con el mismo demonio aun había algunos hechiceros que enemistaban con ella, y no quería ser sorprendida sobre todo por que aun no se recuperaba por completo, Lina ya había terminado de recitar algunos conjuros camino rumbo al campamento observo el cielo y lo vio hermoso lleno de estrellas y decidió recostarse en el suelo para admíralo estuvo pensando en lo que paso con Gourry sin darle mucha importancia, y sin sentir sus ojos se fueron cerrando y se quedo dormida.

Gourry al ver que Lina nuevamente se había tardado en volver y que el agua había terminado de hervir decidió ir a buscarla , por otra parte Lina despertó un poco desorientada le pareció ver que alguien la observaba pero cuando tallo sus ojos vio que no había nadie de pronto un ruido en los arbustos se escucho…

_-¿Lina estas bien, que haces en el suelo?_

_-¿Gourry eres tu?_

_-¿Esperabas a alguien más? Espeto el_

_-¡ooh! eres un cabeza de medusas lo sabias, es solo que me quede dormida y me acabo de despertar solo eso._

_-Ven vamos a tomar una taza de café ya esta haciendo frio anda vamos, vamos..._

Se inclino hacia ella y le ayudo a levantarse

_-Gracias, vamos al campamento no hemos tomado esa taza de café que me invitaste..._

_-Tú fuiste quien decidió salir a lanzar el conjuro a los alrededores._

Caminaron al campamento que estaba muy cerca de donde estaban ellos Lina volteo ligeramente para ver si no había nadie._ – ¿Pasa algo Lina? Pregunto el_

_-No es solo que, cuando desperté tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba Gourry_

_-¡oh! Así que era eso, tal ves sea mejor hacer guardia por la noche no queremos ser atacados por bandidos le diré a Zelgadis _

_-¡Oye yo puedo defenderme sola cabeza de medusa! _Empezaron a dirigirse al campamento caminando tranquilamente por el bosque.


	2. Ser mas que amigos

_Zelgadis y Ameria ya estaban cenando, sentados alrededor de una fogata _

_-Zelgadis _murmuro Ameria, temerosa por lo que iba a preguntar

-_Si Ameria ¿que pasa?_ Dijo Zelgadis dejando de comer para centrar su atención fijando su mirada en ella.

Ameria se encogió de hombros y pregunto -¿_Que, que pasaría si no encontraras la cura? _

-_Bueno no he pensado en eso, pero tampoco estoy seguro de encontrarla Ameria. Rezo dijo que no había tal cura se que si empleo otra búsqueda por el mundo puede resultar como las anteriores sin ningún resultado, la verdad es que…_

_-¿Que Zelgadis?_

_-No puedo quejarme del todo Ameria, este cuerpo que Rezo me proporciono me ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones ¿no te parece?_

-_Si eso es verdad Zelgadis si no fuera por que eres en parte quimera tal vez ya no estarías aquí como aquel día que me protegiste cuando me ataco Gar el demonio rojo. _Con un sentimiento de culpa, Ameria deslizo su mirada al suelo.

_-Vamos esa no fue tu culpa Ameria, no hubiera podido vivir tranquilamente si un guerrero de la justicia como tu hubiera muerto, además tu lo dijiste una ves, nuestra amistad durara por siempre…_

_-Si tienes razón, no pensé que lo recordaras. _Un poco sonrojada por las palabras de Zelgadis.

_-Y dime que harás después que volvamos a Saillune, Zelgadis…_

_-Pues eso no lo se, _el seguía comiendo, mientras tanto Ameria miraba fijamente al fondo de su taza de café

-_Tal vez podría quedarte algunos días en Saillune,_ le dijo sonrojándose ligeramente

Zelgadis noto su rubor en las mejillas miro a la pequeña princesa de reojo y solo se limito a contestar – _Creo que estaría bien Ameria, después de tanto alboroto no estaría nada mal tomar algunas vacaciones, después me gustaría concentrarme únicamente en la búsqueda de mi cura._

_-¡Ze, Zelgadis!_

_-Dime Ameria ¿pasa algo?_

_-Bueno yo me preguntaba si, si alguna vez has pensado en…_

_-¿En que? creo que le das muchas vueltas al asunto Ameria ya dilo..._

Ameria se acerco un poco mas lo cual desconcertó a Zelgadis, volteando su rostro a su izquierda miro a Zelgadis a su vez el parecía captar el mensaje y volteo a su derecha y de pronto estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros uno del otro.

-_Hola, espero no interrumpir tan emotiva escena. _En efecto ahí sentado tomando una taza de te, junto a la fogata estaba un hombre de cabellos morados, su hermosa sonrisa de siempre, sus ojos cerrados y vestido de sacerdote, llevaba su bastón en la mano, no había cambiado nada, claro que el era un demonio de mas de 1000 años y parecía un joven de 22 años.

_-Que, que haces aquí Xellos, _espeto Zelgadis

_-Nada, solo quería ver como estaban mis amigos_

_-De que hablas nosotros no somos amigos, _se levanto Zelgadis acercándose a Xellos no se sabia cual era la molestia de Zelgadis si por la desconfianza que siempre sintió por Xellos o por que lo había sorprendido en una escena tan comprometedora

-_Hola Xellos ¿como estas_? Dijo Ameria

-_Xellos que haces aquí_, se escucho una voz que se acercaba

-¡_Hola mi querida Lina! esa no es precisamente una bienvenida._

_-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que al final de cuentas terminas ayudándome, es posible en pensar en una mejor bienvenida para ti, esta bien voy a considerarlo… _dijo Lina riéndose un poco

_-¿Y se supone que deba estar agradecido por tus posibles consideraciones querida amiga Lina? Vaya eres muy amable… _expreso en tono sarcástico, una sonrisa en los labios y poniéndose su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza_. _

_-¿Qué diablos quieres Xellos? Pregunto Zel_

_-Nada, ¿no puedo simplemente ver como esta mi querida amiga Lina? Y claro mis ex compañeros de viaje._

Lina tomo aire expresando una sensación de enojo_ -No ya que cada vez que tu apareces, es para implicarme en tus diabólicos planes, tu siempre me usas sin compasión Xellos, eres un sin vergüenza…_

_-Y que te hace creer que esta vez es por lo mismo._

_-Y que quieres que piense Xellos, que viniste aquí solo para decirme buenas noches o para preguntarme como estoy, no lo creo…no soy idiota y lo sabes._

Se rompió el silencio con voz tierna_ -Tu debes ser mmm, mmm. _Pregunto Gourry poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-¡_Eres un cabeza de medusa, sabes_! Espeto Lina golpeando en la espalda a Gourry haciendo que este se incline hacia adelante

Xellos se acerco a Lina con una linda sonrisa_ -Amiga Lina eres muy suspicaz, además veo que aún no te recuperas del todo aun puedo ver mechones grises en tu cabello._

_-Si pero eso no significa que no pueda dar unos cuantos golpes, no me has contestado lo que te pregunte, ¿que haces aquí?_

_-Si que quieres Xellos , dijo Zelgadis_

Ameria dio unos pasos al frente_ – creo que están siendo muy groseros con Xellos, tal ves en verdad solo quería saber como estamos ya que ahora todo esta bien y tranquilo verdad Xellos tal ves quieras tomar otra taza de te._

_-Gracias eres muy amable pero mi estancia aquí es breve Ameria, solo quería ver como estaba mi amiga Lina.- ¿A mi? Pregunto Lina_

_-¿Qué hiciste Lina, siempre te metes en problemas? No puedo creerlo…_

Lina volteo enfurecida gritando a la princesa de saillune_ - ¿De que demonios hablas Ameria? no digas tonterías, yo no hice nada. _En un salto ya estaba enzima de la pobre Ameria tirándola al suelo aplicándole unas llaves como castigo…

_-¡Haaa! Lina suéltame que me dueleee…_

_-Eso te pasa por ser tan mal criada Ameria, ¿cuando aprenderás a respetarme?_

Zel se cruzo de brazos viendo la escena_ -Siempre es la misma cosa con ustedes._

Gourry se acerco en un tono serio y tranquilo_ -Oye Xellos ¿tienes algún plan en el cual nos piensas involucrar verdad?_

Xellos levanto su dedo índice, poniéndolo a mitad de sus labios solo para_ decir_

_- ¡Eso es un gran secreto!_

Lina dejo de golpear a la pequeña princesa y mirando a Xellos _- Por que no me sorprende, era de suponerse._

_-Espero que nos veamos pronto pues ustedes me agradan, _y se desvaneció en el aire como siempre.

-_Se fue y sin decirnos a que venia siempre hace lo mismo, deberíamos estar acostumbrados… en fin_. Espeto Lina y se dejo caer en el suelo para sentarse Ameria hizo lo mismo junto a ellas se integraron Gourry y Zelgadis

-_Por cierto creo que deberíamos hacer guardia zel_

_-Si Gourry, con Xellos rondando no me siento tranquilo, tengo el presentimiento de que no esta aquí por placer._

_-Ya esta, entonces yo hare el primer turno te parece, aun debes estar cansado recién acabas de llegar._

_-Esta bien solo dormiré un poco y vendré a remplazarte Gourry._

_-¡Tal vez sea hora de ir a dormir Lina! dijo Ameria_

_-¡Hee! si ya debe ser tarde y mañana debemos seguir temprano_

_Zelgadis se levanto para dirijirse a dormir-¡Entonces buenas noches!_

_-Buenas noches Zel! _Contestaron los demás integrantes del grupo

-_Tal vez ya debas ir a dormirte Ameria. _Espeto Zelgadis con un tono de burla.

Por supuesto Lina había entendido lo que había querido decir pero no quería despertar la curiosidad de Ameria así que no dijo nada. -_Maldito Zelgadis_ pensó para si misma

_-Buenas noches Gourry_ dijo Lina, Ameria noto algo extraño sobre el comentario de Zelgadis pero no se atrevería a preguntar ya que esto le costaría ser golpeada por Lina

-_Que tengas dulces sueños _dijo Gourry, esto la desconcertó aun mas Gourry diciendo eso a Lina "_Me parece que hay algo de lo que aun no estoy enterada no puede ser que Lina y Gourry" pensó Ameria, _sus ojos brillaron con esa picardía que la caracterizaba al ser toda una doctora corazón así que solo se limito a seguir a Lina y decir

-¡_Buenas noches! _Dirigiéndose a su casa de campaña se dispuso a pensar en lo que había pasado con Zelgadis antes de que apareciera Xellos y eso la llevo a sonrojarse un poco, después trato de no pensar en eso y poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose.

Mientras tanto en la otra casa de campaña Zelgadis, pensó para si mismo

– _Que es lo que trataba de hacer yo aun no estoy preparado para esto, tengo que encontrar mi cura, será posible que Ameria sienta algo por mi, eso no puede ser tengo que hablar con ella lo mas pronto posible._ Toma su cobija se envolvió en ella y se dispuso a dormir. Lina ya estaba dormida, aunque había logrado controlar el Giga Slave en su ultima batalla su cuerpo aun estaba débil, además si a eso agrega que en estos tres últimos días había tenido pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir, de pronto se empezó a mover de un lado a otro.

_-Lina, Lina ¿como estas Lina?_

_-¿Quien eres?_

Lina solo lograba ver una sombra que le hablaba en sus sueños, se acerco un poco pero solo podía distinguir a una mujer con largos cabellos, una sonrisa en sus labios trato de acercarse aun mas pero una luz de tras de la mujer la cegaba y no pudo distinguirla

_-Yo solo soy una amiga Lina, ¿quiero saber como estas?_

_-Yo no te conozco por que no solo desapareces, y me dejas dormir._

_-Claro que me conoces Lina, nadie mejor que tu puede saber quien soy_

_-No se de que demonios estas hablando …_

_-No te preocupes Lina muy pronto nos conoceremos._

Lina despertó de un impulso cuando miro alrededor ya estaba sentada se preguntaba que tan real era ese sueño así que se levanto a tomar un poco de agua y tomar el aire fresco, salió de su casa de campaña solo para ver a Gourry sentado junto a la fogata

Se quedo ahí mirándolo por un segundo sin decir nada noto que el tenia frio así que regreso a su tienda para tomar una cobija y se dirigió a el.

_-Toma, _dirigiéndole una breve sonrisa

_-Gracias, ¿que haces despierta?_

_-Bueno yo, estaba teniendo un mal sueño sabes, hace días que no duermo bien._

Gourry con su mano golpeo el suelo a un costado indicando que se sentara junto a el, Lina se limito a sentarse un poco sonrojada evitando mirarlo a la cara, después de aquel beso no se había hablado nada al respecto, pero eso no significaba que lo pasarían por alto Gourry tomo la cobija envolviendo a los dos, ella no dijo nada solo miraba fijamente el fuego.

-_Entonces que es lo que no te deja dormir Lina, se sincera cuéntamelo. _

_-Aun no lo se Gourry es una mujer que me habla en sueños, diciéndome que pronto nos conoceremos, tal ves estoy exagerando no te parece. _El se limito a mantenerse en silencio envolvió su mano derecha en el hombro de ella. -_ Sea lo que sea, sabes que yo siempre estere contigo para protegerte Lina , _el sabia que su comentario era irónico ya que ella podía defenderse por si sola, aun así el cumpliría su promesa.

-_Debemos estar alerta por si algo pasa, Xellos apareció y eso no indica nada bueno no te parece._

_-¡A veces me sorprendes cabeza de medusa! _El apretó su brazo haciendo girar a Lina a su izquierda acercándose a ella volvió a besarla, después de unos cuantos besos ella se recostó en su regazo el le acariciaba su cabello y así mismo le susurro muy cerca de su oído _– ¡Además no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase a la mujer que quiero verdad! _ella se levanto

– _¿Queeee tu me quieres a mi? Espeto ella_

_-Claro Lina por que no lo haría, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Crei que ya lo habías notado._

_-Bueno es que, tu nunca…_

El entendió lo que ella quiso decir, Lina nunca había estado con nadie de esa manera que todo el tiempo el fue su único compañero de aventuras, sabia ella era ingenua y en ese sentido por lo regular ella no entendía, incluso que Ameria era mas experta en el asusto a pesar de que ella era unos años mas joven que Lina, así que pensó las próximas palabras que diría.

-_Lina, sobre ese beso _se sintió un tanto nervioso al tocar el tema, ella no es el tipo de persona con la que puede hablar tan abiertamente y que si lo llego hacer Lina siempre le propiciaba un buen golpe, así que trago saliva y respiro profundo esperando no ser atacado por la pelirroja

_-Si Gourry ¿Qué fue todo eso_? En realidad ella también ansiaba saber el por que de ese beso y que significaba para el así que permaneció tranquila, cosa que desconcertó a Gourry pero agradeció a Dios que ella no actuase como siempre.

El se acerco tomo sus manos, obviamente ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-_Lina, ya te lo dije te quiero en verdad y ese beso significo mucho para mi yo quisiera que fuéramos algo más, que amigos y compañeros de viaje, me encantaría que empezáramos a conocernos de otra forma, se que no es tan fácil acercarme así tan de repente, por que no se como vas a reaccionar, por eso te estoy diciendo esto Lina, quiero acercarme a ti y que tu me dejes hacerlo... no quiero que pase lo de siempre, realmente para mi eres muy importante._

_-¡Hee! Yo, _se quedo en silencio Gourry quería acercarse a ella de esa forma, eso la sorprendió aunque ella no admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos por el, que siempre había sentido algo por su guardián y protector. _– ¡Vaya, Gourry no tenia idea que fueras tan profundo en cuanto a tus sentimientos, pero que te hace pensar que necesitas mi permiso para acercarte a mi!_

Gourry esnifo_ - Por que no es tan fácil acercase a ti entiendes, quiero decir siempre estamos tan cerca uno del otro, tu eres capaz de golpearme subirte a mi espalda y yo también, pero no es de esa forma que yo quiero acercarme Lina… así que solicito de tu permiso para acercarme de otra manera sin esperar un golpe._

_-No sabia que fuera tan ruda, _pensó ella_ – Gourry yo en verdad lo lamento, no pensé que vieras las cosas desde ese punto, realmente eres muy importante para mi cabeza de medusa, y lo sabes es solo que a veces eres tan despistado Gourry…hay cosas que son tan obvias, como cuando… no es tan fácil sabes._

El se acerco aun mas, tomo la barbilla de Lina y sus ojos se posaron frente a los de ella, _-Lo dices por lo que paso cuando __Hellmaster__Fibrizo__ estuvo a punto de matarme… _ella no dijo nada, asumiendo que el estaba en lo correcto._ –Lo se Lina se que tu emitiste el Giga Slave para salvarme a mi, la diosa de las pesadillas me lo dijo, y estoy consiente que preferiste salvar mi vida acosta del mundo entero, se que no fue solo por que me ves como un amigo, no soy tonto Lina se que tu sientes algo por mi, pero no eres capaz de admitirlo._

Ella sabía que no era tan fácil admitir que amaba a Gourry respiro profundamente _ –Esta bien Gourry, eres muy importante para mí y por nada del mundo dejaría que algo malo te pasara. Así que acepto, tu propuesta, quiero conocer esa parte de ti que a pesar de haber viajado tanto tiempo juntos nunca he conocido… _El sonrió ella había aceptado, pero aun faltaba algo mas. Se acerco, lentamente para dar un pequeño beso a la hechicera, después le dio otro y otro, eran besos cortos y de pronto se convirtió en un beso largo y apasionado ella se recostó en su pecho y se quedo ahí por un momento, ella miro hacia arriba acercándose nuevamente, este beso fue mas intenso Gourry la tomo mas cerca de su cuerpo apretando mas que la primera ves tal ves era que en todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos había estado con nadie mas, Gourry que era mayor que ella, había estado solo en ese sentido todo el tiempo que viajo a su lado parecía que quisiera deshacerse de todos sus deseos reprimidos hacia la hechicera y no tardaría mucho en dejarlos a flote.

Ella lo tomo del cuello el desvió sus manos a su cintura, poco a poco ella se acerco mas y sin darse cuenta que ya estaba en su regazo, podría ser que ella no sabia lo que eso significaba para Gourry, a el no pareció molestarle sin embargo ella sintió un extraño calor proveniente de su cuerpo el disminuyo su entusiasmo y la beso con mas ternura poco a poco el calor se desvaneció el sabia que ella no estaba lista y no pensaba aprovecharse de ella esperaría a que fuese el tiempo correcto, se recargo en su pecho escucho su corazón latir con fuerza, el la tomo en sus brazos y se recostaron sobre el tronco mirando las estrellas.

Xellos observo la escena con una sonrisa dijo: _Esto se pondrá muy interesante _desvaneciéndose en el aire

Un poco mas tarde se acerco una sombra a la pareja, Zel un poco incomodo decidió despertarlos creo que ya pueden irse a dormir a un lugar mas cómodo ya es mi turno pero no lo escucharon y Zelgadis empezaba a molestarse.

-¿_ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDO_? Grito, Lina y Gourry despertaron en un salto

- _Estas loco crees que puedes gritarme a mi,_ espeto Lina ya teniendo una luz que se formaba en sus manos.- ¿_como te atreves a interrumpir mi sueño?_

_-¡Tranquila! _Dijo Gourry y la tomo de los brazos a penas y comprendía por que Lina estaba a punto de atacar a Zel

Zelgadis hizo una pequeña mueca – _Lo siento Lina no quería interrumpir tu sueño y mucho menos tu momento romántico con Gourry les hable y no me escucharon es mi turno váyanse a dormir. _

_-Esta bien ya tranquilízate Lina vamos a dormir _dijo Gourry el la encamino a su casa de campaña y se quedaron parados frente a ella,le dio un beso y dijo

–_Buenas noches Lina _ella solo contesto_ – ¡Buenas noches, dulces sueños!_

Zelgadis dijo para si mismo_- ¡Que ridículos!_

_-¿Que dijiste? _Espeto Lina

_-No nada dije Buenas noches Lina _ellos fueron a dormir y Zelgadis se quedo haciendo guardia el resto de la noche


	3. Desconcierto

**Descargo de responsabilidad ** yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko y Natsumi son mi creación

**Nota del Autor**: Los reinos, añadidos en este fic existen en la geología de Slayers, trate de ser lo mas especifica en cuanto al Reino de Dills y Farushesu, esta ultima tiene entrada mas adelante, en torno a Lina.

CAPITULO 3

En el Reino de Dilss en un salón del castillo se encontraba una linda mujer desayunando, en la mesa había una infinidad de manjares de todo tipo, carnes, postres y vinos.

_-¿Desea algo mas señorita_? Pregunto la servidumbre del reino

-_No con esto esta bien puedes retírate Naoko. _Contesto la princesa

_-Si necesita algo mas hágamelo saber señorita Natsumi, con su permiso..._

_-Buenos días, ¿como amaneció mi linda hermana? _Se escucho una voz muy masculina, un hombre encantador vestido de negro entraba al salón, se aproximo a la princesa

_- Sebastián ¿cuando regresaste?_

_- Anoche, pregunte por ti pero me dijeron que ya estabas dormida y no quise interrumpir tu sueño._

_- Y se puede saber en donde te metiste esta vez, ¿piensas que no me preocupo por ti? _

Sebastián tomo asiento en la mesa para desayunar con su hermana solo dijo: _Natsumi sabes que puedo cuidarme por mi mismo, no soy un bebe…_

_-A veces te comportas como tal, _espeto Natsumi ¿_y ahora que tienes pensado hacer te vas a quedar en el reino?_

Tomando un bocadillo del plato de su hermana, Sebastián contesto después de masticar y tomar un poco de jugo _- No voy a viajar, te gustaría venir con migo Natsumi?_

_-¿Esta bromeando verdad?_

_-No, me encantaría que me acompañaras hay algo de malo en pedir que me acompañes... me gustaría comprobar algunos rumores por mi mismo._

_-Debe ser muy importante para que decidas viajar y a todo esto ¿en que te beneficia mi esplendorosa compañía? _

_-¡Natsumi eres arrogante sabes!_

_-No mas que tu, ahora contéstame…_

_-Nada en especial pensé que tal ves seria bueno viajar juntos además, me llego una invitación a una celebración que no puedo faltar, no te haría mal conocer algunos hombres… te hace falta un novio hermanita._

_-Está bien hace días que estoy aburrida no me gusta estar aquí sola todo el tiempo pero ¿quien se quedara a cargo?_

Sebastián hizo un guiño se levanto de su silla y tomo a su hermana de los hombros

– _No te preocupes las cosas están muy bien en el reino creo que podemos dejar a cargo a los súbditos son de plena confianza… _todos saben en el reino que nadie se atrevería a engañarlos ni siquiera con el pensamiento, puesto que la mayoría conocía muy bien a Sebastián y con el no se juega, el no permitía ni un solo movimiento en falso a sus espaldas.

_Natsumi suspiro - ¿Cuándo pretendes salir del reino?_

_-Mañana después del desayuno ¿te parece bien?_

_-Esta bien veré que pendientes hay en el reino y dejare instrucciones para salir mañana, ¡tengo el presentimiento que este viaje será muy divertido! _Tocando una campana para llamar a la servidumbre esta se hizo presente en un instante muy breve

- _Sirve el desayuno a mi hermano por favor Naoko._

_-¡En seguida! _Se apresuro a servir al príncipe mientras desayunaban juntos hablarían de los detalles del viaje.

Apenas salían los primeros rayos de luz, la fogata se había extinguido por completo, a un costado estaba Zelgadis recostado en un tronco dormido poco a poco fue despertando, se escucho como crujían las hojas en el suelo era Ameria quien salía de su Casa de campaña.

-_Buenos días Zelgadis ¿como dormiste anoche?_

-_Digamos que descanse lo suficiente, para continuar el viaje a Saillune espero que la próxima ves podamos descansaren una posada no crees Ameria_. Dirigiendo una suave sonrisa a la chica

- _¡Buenos días! _Lina salía de su carpa con una breve sonrisa se acerco al fuego y luego dijo - _Hay que conseguir algo de comer, no podemos partir a Saillune sin nada en el estomago en seguida vuelvo, _y se dio vuelta para encaminarse al bosque en búsqueda de comida

_- Yo voy contigo Lina_ grito Ameria quien en seguida se apresuro a correr a un costado de Lina.

Gourry apenas se levantaba _– hola Zel, que hermosa esta la mañana ¿que haces?_

_-Voy a encender la fogata Lina y Ameria fueron a buscar algo de comida, ¡vamos a comer algo antes de partir!_

-_Entonces voy a levantar el campamento para tener todo listo, _afirmo Gourry

En el rio Lina pescaba algunos peces para el desayuno ya tenia un cesto lleno de ellos.

-_Linaaa!_ Grito Ameria

_-Que pasa Ameria? _Contesto Lina_- ¿crees que esta fruta sea suficiente? _Pregunto Ameria un tanto confusa sabia que sus amigos tenían muy buen apetito y que podrían comerse un árbol de fruta entero

- ¡_Creo que con esa bastara ¡ven ayúdame a pescar un poco quieres! _La pequeña princesa se acerco para ayudar a su amiga -¿_Oye Lina ayer no me atreví a preguntarte pero me di cuenta que Gourry y tu han avanzado en su relación verdad?_ Un tanto temerosa de ser golpeada, para su sorpresa Lina no se enfureció solo se limito a decirle- _Algo hay de eso Ameria, hablamos un poco al respecto._

Ameria levantando un puño al cielo y con una enorme alegría en sus ojos ella siempre fue una amante de la justicia pero que en verdad le encantaban las historias de amor

-_No puedo creerlo Lina es muy romántico en verdad después de todos estos años juntos que pueden amarse fervientemente, el amor y la justicia siempre triunfan._

Por otra parte Lina le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se limito a decir_- Cállate niña_

Lina y Ameria tomaron el pescado y la fruta dirigiéndose al campamento cuando llegaron Gourry y Zelgadis corrieron a ayudarles con las cestas de fruta y pescado

Empezaron a desayunar pescado, una taza de café y un poco de fruta tal ves este no era el mejor desayuno que habrían tenido pero era mucho mejor que no comer nada, esta ves Lina y Gourry no pelearon tanto por la comida, solo se limitaron a robarse un poco de la misma en algunas ocasiones, el era mas atento con ella y aunque extrañaban esas peleas era una manera de hacerle saber que el la respetaba y que le daba su lugar, por otra parte Zelgadis y Ameria les sorprendió un poco, ellos también tenían sus propios asuntos que mas adelante hablarían con calma terminando su desayuno emprendieron su viaje a Saillune.

Mientras caminaban por el bosque se podía sentir un ambiente de amabilidad, Ameria platicaba con Zelgadis, Lina y Gourry caminaban en silencio esta ves estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro a ella no le molestaba, y aunque Gourry solo le había pedido dejarse acercar a ella, que aún no habían decidido tener una relación como novios por que apenas el empezaba a cortejarla, no importaba puesto que Lina no era tan romántica y sobre todo que tener un compromiso quizá era algo nuevo para ella, y si algo amaba Lina era su libertad, viajar por el mundo, hacer siempre lo que quería y Gourry no quería atemorizarla, a ella le gustaba sentir a Gourry cerca sentir su calor, así que solo giro su rostro a la derecha dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Aun faltaba un día para llegar a Saillune Ameria ansiaba llegar lo mas pronto posible quería ver a su papá y ansiaba volver a dormir en su habitación era de las cosas que mas extrañaba cuando tenia que dormir al aire libre, nunca se lamentaba sabia que viajar con Lina era algo que le gustaba, admiraba a la hechicera de cabellos rojos sabia que cada uno de sus viajes no eran en vano que siempre que emprendían un viaje era para salvar al mundo, algo que en verdad amaba Ameria era ayudar a las personas y aun mas hacer justicia. Para Zelgadis que no era tan difícil después de la primera batalla contra Rezo que había decidido buscar su cura por su propia cuenta a menudo viajaba solo y que por una extraña razón siempre terminaba encontrando a Lina y sus amigos es su camino, ellos a su ves le habían ayudado en la búsqueda de su cura, y el lo agradecía , en cambio Lina y Gourry eran otra historia diferente ya que Lina empezó a viajar por su cuenta para conocer el mundo y aprender sus propios hechizos en el transcurso de su viaje se encontró con Naga, mas adelante dejarían de viajar juntas para dar paso a un hombre de cabello rubio, poca memoria pero que sin duda era el mejor espadachín que existiera, su habilidad con la espada era inigualable y que se había auto proclamado guardián y protector de ella, habían viajado juntos por infinidad de condiciones tal ves en el fondo lo único que los hacia viajar juntos era ese sentimiento escondido, empezaba a notarse la preocupación del uno por el otro para dar paso a una situación mas firme cuando se enfrentaron a Hellmaster Fibrizo y por ultimo dar un paso mas cuando Gourry decidió dejar de viajar para establecerse con la mujer pez dándose cuanta que en verdad extrañaba a Lina y sin duda que ella lo extrañaba a el…

_-Ya falta poco para llegar, _grito Ameria ella se encontraba en alto de una árbol ya que esa era una de sus mejores cualidades -_ Lina a lo lejos se puede observar una posada es cuestión de solo unas pocas horas._

-_Pocas horas... _ expreso Lina con un tono de fastidio se sentía cansada y abochornada por el calor y un sonido proveniente de su estomago.

-_Oh ya veo tienes hambre ¿verdad Lina_?

-_Si Gourry ya pasa de medio día y no hemos probado ningún alimento ¡Estos es inaudito! Grito_

Ameria dijo-_Creo que debes ser mas optimista Lina ya falta poco, además no eres la única que tiene hambre._

-_Eso es verdad ¿hemos caminado bastante tiempo no les parece_? Comento Zelgadis

-_Oigan si falta poco para llegar por que no usamos mmm, mmm poniendo su mano en su barbilla por que no usamos la levitación o Ray win llegaríamos mas rápido no creen además no tendremos que volar mucho tiempo._

-¡_Si que me impresionas a veces cabeza de medusa, entonces vamos_!

_-Ray win,_ gritaron todos Ameria y Zel se dispusieron a volar Gourry se abrazo a la cintura de Lina para empezar su vuelo

Se podía observar una pequeña posada – ¡_miren ahí esta! _Grito Ameria mientras tanto en su vuelo Lina cerro sus ojos al escuchar una voz en su mente – _Hola Lina cada vez estamos mas cerca_ Lina perdió la concentración y de pronto se dejo caer suelo cerca de la posada los demás bajaron para encontrar a la pelirroja y a Gourry en el suelo

_-Que pasó Lina, ¿estás bien? _

-_Si estoy bien y tu Gourry?_ Volteo a su derecha para ver a Gourry pensando en que se pudo lastimar, su sorpresa fue a ver que el mantuvo el equilibrio y logro dar un gran giro que le permitió caer en sus pies.

_-¿Te sientes mal? pregunto con una gran confusión_

_-¡No! Solo fue un pequeño golpe… realmente que le había dolido pero ella nunca admitía, sentirse mal enfrente de los demás _la única vez que admitió estar débil fue en su lucha contra Hellmaster Fibrizo únicamente diciéndole a Martina que se encontraba muy débil cuando ella le reclamo por que no hacia nada para salvarse.

-_Entonces por que no hiciste nada para no caer al suelo, ¿por que no empleaste la levitación o algo así? _Realmente ella odiaba cuando el podía llegar a ser tan perspicaz – ¡_No lo se yo solo no estaba concentrada creo!_

-_Y en que pensabas Lina_- pregunto Zelgadis

Lina tenia que pensar en una respuesta rápida -_Yo, es que tengo mucha hambre y ustedes saben que mis fuerzas no son las mismas ja,ja,ja._ Gourry no le creyó sabia que había algo mas pero decidió no preguntar frente a los demás solo se limito tomar de la mano a Lina para ayudarla a levantarse.

-_Gracias Gourry_, dijo aun confusa Ameria corrió para curar algunas lesiones que Lina se hizo- _Pero Lina que estabas pensando debes tener mas cuidado ¿estas bien?_ Y empezó a lanzar un hechizo de curación en su amiga – ¡_Estoy bien Ameria solo necesito comer algo!_

_-¡Vamos Lina ya solo faltan unos pasos para que puedas comer algo!_

Lina se levanto y empezaron a caminar faltaba solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la posada

Frente a ellos había una vieja posada, de dos pisos alrededor se encontraban algunas casas con un aspecto desgastante, al entrar notaron un olor a madera, el lugar aunque estaba descuidado por fuera por dentro era acogedor, limpio de buen aspecto se dispusieron a caminar al mostrador donde estaba un señor de cabellos grises, un poco robusto y de buen vestir, era mayor y muy sociable dirigiéndoles una sonrisa_- ¡Buenas tardes jóvenes! en que les puedo ayudar._

_Zelgadis se acerco -Queremos cuatro habitaciones, estamos de viaje y solo pasaremos la noche aquí, probablemente salgamos por la mañana._

_-Muy bien_, el señor se volteo tomando unas llaves de una caja donde las tenia guardadas y se las dio a Zelgadis -_ Por cierto mi nombre es Hiroshi, bienvenidos, por cierto la cena es a las 8:00 de la noche cualquier cosa que necesiten háganmelo saber._

_-Mi nombre es Gourry Gabriev mucho gusto señor este ¿como dijo que se llamaba?_

_-Hiroshi, Gourry eres increíble sabes, _Lina se acerco al hombreque estaba detrás del mostrador solo para decirle_ -Gracias buen hombre. _Lina tomo su llave para dirigirse a su habitación, realmente necesitaba un descanso por otro lado Ameria le sonrió al señor Hiroshi_._

_-En un momento bajaremos primero nos gustaría descansar un poco._

_-Me parece muy bien, _descansen contesto el señor_._

Subieron las escaleras, en silencio cada quien pensaba en lo que había sucedido.

Realmente esto era preocupante la única ves que vieron caer a Lina de ese modo fue el día que Gourry fue secuestrado por Hellmaster Fibrizo y cuando fue lastimada seriamente por la copia de Rezo, empezaron a creer que algo andaba mal así que solo decidieron descansar luego hablarían sobre el asunto, Gourry acompaño a Lina a su habitación dejándola en la puerta no dijo nada solo se limito a darle un beso en la frente_- Te veo mas tarde para cenar ¿esta bien Lina?_

_-¡Si hasta entonces!_ cerro la puerta estando en su habitación Lina se recostó en su cama no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, sabia que no había razón para alertar a sus compañeros sin un motivo aparente que si ella les comentase algo que ni siquiera tenia una respuesta, así que era mejor mantenerse callada hasta no saber mas al respecto mirando fijamente al techo poco a poco se cerraron sus ojos para caer en un profundo sueño. Ameria caminaba por el pasillo se dirigía al restaurante ya era la hora de la comida, se paro por un instante frente a la habitación de Lina, pensó en tocar la puerta pero no lo hizo sabia que si algo no se podría perder Lina era la cena así que decidió seguir su camino bajo las escaleras a poca distancia pudo observar a Gourry y Zelgadis sentados en la mesa se incorporo a ellos- Buenas noches

_-¡Buenas noches_! contestaron ellos

-_Y donde esta Lina_, pregunto Ameria

-_Tal vez se quedo dormida_, contesto Zelgadis.

-_Es muy extraño, ya es hora de cenar y Lina no ha bajado, voy a subir a buscarla_. Gourry se levanto y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de Lina se paro frente a ella y toco la puerta - _Lina, Lina ¿estas despierta?_

_-¡Si, Gourry pasa!_ El abrió la puerta para ver a la hermosa hechicera sentada en frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello rojo y largo aun mantenía los mechones grises algo que a el no le gustaba sabia que mientras esos cabellos decolorados no tomaran su color original solo podía significar una cosa y esa era que Lina aun no había recuperado sus fuerzas por completo.

_-¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar Lina?_

Lina giro su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente sonrió y le dijo: _Me quede dormida Gourry y después tome un baño eso es todo._ El por el contrario se limito a guardar silencio se inclino en sus dos pies para llegar al nivel de Lina y tomándola de los hombros la miro fijamente - _Sabes en este tiempo que hemos viajado juntos aprendí a conocerte mejor que nadie Lina, tanto que se cuando es tu día del mes._

Esto ultimo sonrojo a Lina y a punto de golpearlo Gourry tomo su mano – _No te lo digo para que te molestes Lina estoy diciéndote esto para que entiendas que se que algo te pasa y no has querido decirnos nada al respecto pero vamos Lina soy yo, y a mi no puedes engañarme_

_Lina lo miro fijamente -Aun no lo se Gourry, pensé que todo había terminado en Taforashia pero no estoy segura…_ella miro hacia la ventana evadiendo la mirada de Gourry

_-¿A que te refieres Lina, a tus pesadillas? _Se quedo en silencio por un momento

–_Lina, si algo aprendí de ti durante todos estos años, es que siempre tienes algo en mente, y que nunca te equivocas se sincera y dime lo que pasa…_ella se levanto para dar unos pasos y luego se sentó en la cama daba la impresión de que estaba pensando como diría a Gourry lo que le estaba pasando.

_-Gourry… bueno la verdad es que mas que un sueño, creo que en verdad hablo con alguien, ¡y no creo que sea algo bueno sabes! Gourry se levanto y se sentó junto a ella_

_-¿Y entonces lo que paso hoy tiene que ver con eso verdad?_

_-Si, cuando decidimos usar el Ray win todo estaba bien pero de pronto escuche esa voz, en mi mente, fue cuando me di cuenta que no eran pesadillas, es alguien que de alguna manera se conecta conmigo._

_-¿Y que es lo que te dice, puede ser que sea algo malo? _

_-No lo se, me dijo que ya estábamos cerca de conocernos, pero y si algo malo ocurriera._

_-¡Pues lo enfrentaremos juntos como siempre! _El se acerco con su brazo izquierdo la empujo hacia el y la abrazo, fue un abrazo muy tierno al que ella respondió.

_-No lo se Gourry, hay algo que no me esta gustando, algo que me tiene intranquila._

_-Oye tal ves tenga que ver con la aparición de Xellos ¿no crees?_

_-Si he pensado mucho en eso y creo que es lo mas probable, el nunca aparece por que si… además aun no me restablezco por completo._

_El aun la tenia en sus brazos -Además no fue nada fácil emitir al Giga Slave tengo que admitir que por un momento pensé que no podría controlarlo. _El la soltó para tomar su cara con sus dos manos le dio un beso en la frente_ –Vamos hacer lo posible por que no tengas que volver hacerlo, yo estoy contigo Lina y ya encontraremos una solución en caso de que algo malo suceda esta bien, hora vamos a cenar._

Ella se sintió un poco mas tranquila, en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón que siempre encontraban una manera de solucionar las cosas y que esta vez no seria diferente

_-Si tienes razón, vamos ya tengo mucha hambre…y no dejare que te comas mi comida _y salió corriendo

_-Oye Lina aun no terminamos de hablar, _espera y corrió tras ella, el sabia que esa conversación aun no había terminado, que había algo mas, aun así prefería no interrogar tanto a Lina sabia que poco a poco ella se lo confesaría.

-_Ameria ya tardo Gourry ¿crees que todo este bien con ese par?_ Pregunto Zelgadis

-_Claro que si, deben estar en un momento romántico_, sus ojos se llenaron de alegría con el solo hecho de pensar en el amor y la justicia. Zelgadis tenia una platica pendiente con Ameria y pensó que ese era el momento preciso - _Ameria, estuve pensando en…_

_-¿En que?_ pregunto ella al ver que el no terminaba su oración

_-Sobre anoche, antes de que llegara Xellos, tu y yo estuvimos a punto de_…

La princesa lo veía, sabía muy bien a donde iba la conversación pero no dijo nada, sabia que Zelgadis era un tipo difícil y no quería salir lastimada, prefirió dejarlo hablar.

_-¿Tu sientes algo por mi Ameria? _

-_Wuauuu, si que fue directo_ pensó Ameria, ella sabia que Zelgadis no se andaba con rodeos pero que esta vez no pensó que fuera tan directo al grano y eso la puso nerviosa.

_-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Zelgadis?_

Lina corría por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, de pronto Gourry la alcanzo esto provoco que ambos cayeran al suelo, el sobre ella pero no paso nada solo se quedaron ahí los dos, hasta que una persona paso por ahí mirándolos con una mirada de desconcierto esto los avergonzó, sabían que era inadecuado aun así esto les causo mucha gracia y empezaron a reír.

El se levanto y le ayudo a ella a levantarse en verdad era extraño para ella y el agradecía a Lina por dejarlo ser caballeroso con ella, el sabia que se esforzaba para ella no debía ser tan fácil, que de un día a otro el tuviera esas atenciones con ella y que si las llego a tener que no habían sido las mejores…

Y de repente Lina se acordó, de aquella vez que le pusieron un aro en la cabeza y Gourry la tomo lanzándola al aire, tomando su espada de la luz hizo un corte muy ligero para cortar el aro pasando a unos milímetros de su frente y cortando unos cabellos, por lo cual recibió un golpe claro esta, el recordarlo Lina se sonrojo sabia que el en verdad sentía algo por ella y que a final de cuentas todo por lo que habían pasado valía la pena, se levanto con ayuda del espadachín y se dirigieron al comedor de una manera tranquila.

Al bajar las escaleras observaron a Zelgadis y Ameria conversando, ambos estaban sonrojados así que Lina y Gourry prefirieron esperar un momento antes de interrumpirlos.


	4. Celos

Descargo de responsabilidad yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko y Natsumi son mi creación

_**CAPITULO 4: CELOS**_

En la mesa por el contrario Zel y Ameria tenían una conversación muy interesante

_-Lo digo por que_, una gota salió de su rostro no sabia como decirlo -_Ameria yo, necesito tiempo para encontrar mi cura, y mientras no logre encontrarla no creo que yo pueda…si me entiendes verdad._

-_Claro que lo entiendo, pero y si no la encuentras que pasara Zelgadis_.

-¡_Hee! Pues no lo había pensado, pero dime Ameria ¿en verdad te gustaría estar con una persona como yo dímelo?_ para el era muy difícil, sabia que ella era una princesa y que su vida era publica, no seria tan fácil.

-_No me importa Zelgadis, yo te conocí así entiendes, así que si la encuentras o no a mi no me importa yo estoy dispuesta a esperar, por que se que es importante para ti pero también quiero que sepas que yo te quiero así como eres, no me importa tu apariencia_.

El no sabia que decir, se sentía alegre y confundido como podría ella quererlo así, cuando los niños lo único que sentían por el era miedo, respiro profundo para luego tomar las manos de la princesa de Saillune.

–_Gracias Ameria, tu también eres muy importante para mi por eso quiero encontrar esa cura solo te pido un poco de tiempo._

_-No te preocupes Zelgadis, yo te daré ese tiempo que necesitas._

Lina y Gourry iban llegando al lugar _-Buenas noches chicos_

_-Buenas noches Lina ¿por que no habías bajado te sentías mal? _Pregunto Ameria

Lina se sentó y llamo al camarero _-No solo me quede dormida Ameria_

_-Y Gourry fue a despertarte,_ con un poco de picardía en su pregunta

_-No pienses mal Ameria, yo ya estaba despierta cuando el entro a mi habitación eres una niña muy mal pensada. _El camarero se acerco preguntando que era lo que iban a ordenar Lina tomo la carta y apunto desde el platillo número 1 hasta el último número, que era el 20.

-_Tráigame todo, queremos tres platillos para cada uno_ dirigiéndose a Gourry y a ella

_-Lo más pronto posible._

_-¡Me muero de hambre! A _lo que el mesero se sorprendió pero no dijo nada se limito a tomar la orden y dirigirse a la cocina. Lina y Gourry pelearon por la comida, esta ves por un pastel de chocolate, con fresas que lo decoraban y un poco de cocoa que lo adornaba, habían pedido el pastel completo, ya que era el postre y tenían mucha hambre Ameria y Zelgadis observaban la escena para ellos era totalmente normal ya estaban acostumbrados, terminaron de cenar, estuvieron hablando un poco sobre temas sin importancia.

Ameria por otro lado quería decirle algo a sus amigos - _Bueno yo quería invitarlos a pasar unos días a Saillune, a mi padre le daría mucho gusto, además el todavía tiene algunos asuntos pendientes contigo Lina_

_-¿Asuntos pendientes conmigo? No lo se Ameria._

_-Anda Lina, no te hará mal unas vacaciones, habrá mucha comida en el castillo y papá dijo algo de que aun no te había pagado tus servicios por proteger a Saillune ¿recuerdas? _Sabía que Lina no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad, sobre todo si se hablaba de dinero.

_-¿Tu que dices Gourry? _Pregunto Lina, les tomo por sorpresa ver que a Lina tomara en cuanta la opinión de Gourry, normalmente ella diría que se haría y el la seguiría a donde ella fuese.

El también se sorprendió un poco, le agrado la idea de saber que Lina en verdad lo dejaba acercarse a ella de esa manera y que ahora le preguntaba sobre lo que el pensaba en cuestiones muy triviales para el, solo sonrió

_- Creo que deberíamos ir Lina, a todos nos hace falta un descanso ¿no crees?_

_-Esta bien Ameria iremos unos días a Saillune._

_-Y por que razón lo pensaste tanto Lina. _Pregunto Zelgadis

Lina tomo un sorbo de su café_ –Pues había pensado que seria bueno visitar a mis padres, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, _su mirada se desvió por una ventana.

Gourry por otro lado, la tomo de la mano cosa que sonrojo a Lina

_-Bueno podemos ir a visitar a tus padres después que vayamos a Saillune, _Ameria sin pensarlo que ya estaba entre ambos muy emocionada, tomándolos de las manos.

_-Lina no puedo creer lo que Gourry te ha propuesto_

_-¿De que hablas Ameria? _Pregunto, todos sabían que Lina no era una experta en el tema y que tal ves Gourry tampoco estaba muy consiente de lo que significaba pedir conocer a los padres de Lina, aunque esta ves parecía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, en verdad era un dilema lograr entender los pensamientos de Gourry

_-Quiere conocer a tus padres que lindo, nunca pensé que Gourry fuera tan caballeroso…ven Zelgadis dejemos a Lina y Gourry solos _y empujándolo de la espalda se lo llevo, Zelgadis prefería no estar entre ese tipo de escenas no era su estilo así que camino de tras de Ameria.

Gourry observo a Lina esta ves parecía hablar en serio así que tomo la palabra

_-¿Dije algo malo Lina? _

Ella tomo su cabello con su mano derecha y lo empujo hacia atrás, suspiro

– _No, solo que no pensé que quisieras venir con migo a Zefiria!_

_-Por que no, siempre viajamos juntos, o quieres decir que…_y se quedo en silencio por un momento_ es que tu pensabas viajar sola esta ves, _con un tono de tristeza al pensar que su compañera y mas que amiga pensaba en viajar sola.

Ella noto su expresión y con un tono de alegría –_Como crees que lo haría, cabeza de medusa, eres mi guardián, mi protector y mi…_esto ultimo no pudo decirlo ya que aun no había nada conciso entre ellos. – ¿_Bien y a donde me iría yo si no fuera contigo? es solo que no te imagino en casa conociendo a mi familia._

Gourry solo pudo decirle_ -Por un momento pensé que tu… _

Ella se levanto de su silla, se acerco a el y con un tono de voz mas fuerte le dijo

_-Pues no pienses por mi cabeza de medusa, nunca te dejaría atrás ¿o es que alguna vez lo he hecho? _

El se levanto en un salto para tomarla en sus brazos, ella se sorprendió pensó en la infinidad de veces que Gourry la había abrazado en tan solo unos cuantos días, claro que no eran muchas, pero tomando en cuenta que no era algo muy común en ellos, para ella si que eran muchos abrazos en tan poco tiempo y eso a veces la asustaba.

El no dijo nada, Lina entendió lo mucho que significaba para Gourry estar a su lado.

_-Lo siento Lina, se que no te irías sin mi, es solo que ahora todo es diferente puedo estar cerca de ti de esta manera, sentir tu calor, oler tu cabello, y me gusta. No quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros, me entiendes._

_-Te entiendo Gourry, discúlpame si te hice sentir mal no fue mi intención, para mi también es muy importante estar a tu lado. _Una serie de aplausos se escucharon alrededor de ellos, voltearon a mirar y era el resto de los habitantes de la posada quienes estaban observando el momento romántico de Lina inversa y Su amante Gourry Grabriev.

-_No todos los días se puede ver a Lina Inverse abrazada con su protector_, grito una persona que estaba en el lugar.

_-¿Qué demonios? Bola de fuego_….lanzo Lina al pobre hombre haciendo explotar parte del lugar, al ver la escena los demás decidieron quedarse callados, sabían que Lina podría destruir por completo ese lugar.

_-¿Qué paso? Lina siempre es lo mismo contigo que no te da vergüenza_, espeto Ameria

-_Díselo a ellos_, ella ya tenía otra bola de fuego en sus manos, como siempre Gourry la tomo de los brazos y le dijo que se detuviera.

-_Tu tienes la culpa Lina, puedes ir a tener tus momentos románticos con Gourry en otro_ lugar dijo Zelgadis.

Soltándose de los brazos de Gourry -_Y a mí que me importa_ espeto ella y se dirigió a las escaleras, para irse a dormir.

Zelgadis, Ameria y Gourry la siguieron pero antes de subir el penúltimo escalón Lina miro hacia atrás y se dirigió al dueño de la posada y con un tono de alegría dijo - _Todas las reparaciones que requiera su posada van por parte del Reino de Saillune_, mostrando el sello, que anterior mente había robado a la princesa Ameria.

-¿_Qué? ¡Hay mi papá me matara!_ Grito Ameria.

-_No te preocupes Ameria hace un momento dijiste que el príncipe Phill, tenia contemplado pagarme ¿no?, pues ya es tiempo que lo empiece hacer, mis servicios por proteger a Saillune __de Zanaffer __no fueron nada baratos, eso sin contar a todos los peligros que me has expuesto Ameria._

_-Ni hablar, _Espeto Ameria subieron las escaleras y cada uno se fue a su habitación, esta ves podrían dormir mas tranquilos ya que los cuatro habían hablado sobre lo que sentían y las cosas habrían mejorado entre ellos. En la mañana siguiente emprenderían su viaje después del desayuno.

Mientras Lina y sus amigos abandonaban la ciudad de KYŪZAKKU (Cuezax )

Acercándose cada ves mas al reino de Saillune, se aproximaban a llegar a la cuidad de

cuexas, Sebastián y Natsumi, ellos por su parte habían avanzado lo suficiente en el transcurso de su viaje ya que en carruaje era mas rápido, decidieron bajarse a tomar el aire tenían calor y Natsumi quería relajarse, Sebastián también bajo en pocos minutos se aburrió y le dijo a su hermana que daría un paseo por el lugar, ella no lo acompañaría su ropa no era la adecuada para andar en el bosque así que le pidió al conductor del carruaje poner una manta en el pasto, donde ella descansaría hasta que llegara su hermano.

-_Espero que no tardes mucho Sebastián,_ entre cerro los ojos y vino un recuerdo a su mente, hacia tres años que su hermano había tenido un grave accidente en el Reino de Dilss, los mazoku habían atacado el lugar, siempre habían guerras ya que este reino limita con El Pico del Dragón y constantemente había presencia de mazokus por el lugar, la historia del Reino de Dilss está plagada de disputas por el poder, tanto del mando del ejército como del propio trono, por parte de los mazoku.

En la última pelea por el poder, fueron maldecidos con el hechizo **RAUGUNUTO RUSHAVUNA (Raugnut Rushavna)**. Éste no es realmente un hechizo, sino una de las habilidades innatas de cualquier _mazoku_ puro (es decir, de clase baja o superior). Mediante esta maldición, la persona objetivo se convierte en una bola sanguinolenta de carne informe de la que, de su interior, salen continuamente criaturas con forma de serpiente que la devoran poco a poco, tras lo que las partes devoradas son regeneradas, por lo que la agonía de la víctima puede durar eternamente. **La única forma de romper la maldición es acabar con el mazoku que la impuso. En caso contrario, la maldición durará para siempre. Y aún así, tras el dolor sufrido por la maldición, aquellas personas liberadas de la misma morirán al instante. **

Si bien el la ultima pelea que un mazoku había maldecido a Sebastián, con el hechizo RAUGUNUTO RUSHAVUNA (Raugnut Rushavna) sufrio por mucho tiempo sin encontrar al mazoku que le había maldecido, ella sufrió mucho sin poder ayudar a su hermano, no soportaba observar como las serpientes devoraban su cuerpo y así mismo se regeneraba a causa del hechizo, se sentía impotente ante la maldición que callo sobre su hermano y por otra parte Sebastián decidió abandonar el castillo, por mucho tiempo que nadie logro encontrarlo, hasta hace unos pocos meses que el había regresado por si solo, de pronto eso la hizo estremecerse y abrió sus ojos, para observar si su hermano estaba en camino, una onda de viento se llevo su cabello así mismo un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_FLAHS BACK_

En el castillo de Dilss había un lago hermoso en el jardín, su agua era cristalina, se podía observar a través de ella a los hermosos peces de distintos colores, ahí sentada sobre una roca al pie del lago estaba ella remojando sus pies observando como al pie de una hoja que flotaba en el agua, se encontraba una pequeña rana verde sobre una de las hojas que flotaban en el lago, que desde la ausencia de su hermano y sin saber que le había sucedido a su hermano mayor, e incluso llego a pensar que no estaba con vida y que quizá era lo mejor a verlo sufrir, habían pasado 3 años de su desaparición, desde entonces todos los días a medio día se dirigía al lago donde ella solía pasar parte del tiempo con su hermano Sebastián, empezó a recordar los momentos que había pasado con el y una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas.

_-¿Sebastián, donde estas?_ Se abrazo a si misma y apretó sus brazos a sus extremos y empezó a llorar, no era solo que hubiese desaparecido, era que en el fondo se sentía culpable de no haberlo ayudado

_-¿Por que lloras?_ Una voz desde el interior de jardín se escucho, trato de ver con mas claridad pero los rayos del sol se lo impedían, era un hombre que poco a poco se fue acercando, pensando en escapar, logro distinguir eso rasgos que solo el podría tener, un cuerpo esbelto, alto, cabello negro…

_-¿Sebastián eres tu?_ Pensando rápidamente con su mano derecha tomo su brazo izquierdo solo para darse un fuerte pellizco, quería asegurarse que en verdad estaba despierta y que no era un sueño. Fue mas su sorpresa al ver que aquella sombra no desapareció.

Pronto el hombre se acerco a la joven sentándose junto a ella, se acerco lo suficiente y con una voz suave y que a su ves no encerraba ningún sentimiento le pregunto nuevamente_-¿Por que lloras?_ Le limpio sus lagrimas, ella no podía creerlo tenia nuevamente a su hermano frente a ella.

- _¡Estas aquí! _ Lo tomo con sus manos acaricio su rostro y de un salto se le fue encima apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo, parecía no quererlo soltar nunca más _ -¿Cómo puede ser posible?_ Pregunto ella.

-_Aun no me has dicho por que lloras Natsumi ¿quien fue capaz de hacerte llorar?_

Se tomo un minuto para observar el lugar, sabia que ese lugar era donde ellos pasaban su infancia juntos y parte de su juventud. _-No ha cambiado nada_

-_Nadie me hizo llorar Sebastián, yo te extrañe mucho… todos los días espere en este lugar, además he pedido a los sirvientes que mantengan el lugar, para que cuando regresaras lo encontraras igual que cuando decidiste marcharte._

Le sorprendió lo afectada que estaba su hermana, limpio sus lágrimas y le dijo

_- Bien ya estoy aquí_, la soltó y le ayudo a levantarse para dirigirse al castillo, ella quería saber como hizo para quitarse la maldición, pero sabia que era algo de lo que Sebastián no quería hablar o recordar así que ella decidió no tocar el tema conformándose con tenerlo de vuelta, pensó que con el tiempo el hablaría de eso con ella, pero no fue así.

Con el paso de los días ella noto que su hermano aunque era amable con ella, había algo que había cambiado en el, pero no pudo deducir que era, llego a pensar que su dureza y su frialdad eran por la experiencia que había vivido y que no lo culparía ya que tubo que vivir mucho tiempo siendo torturado por la maldición.

_Fin del Flash back_

Natsumi se levanto y miro a los alrededores, pronto vio que su hermano se acercaba,

_-Tardaste un poco Sebastián, creo que ya es tiempo de seguir con nuestro viaje._

_-Aun te preocupas demasiado Natsumi, sabes que nada malo me pasaría fui a dar un paseo por el bosque y mira encontré algo de fruta,_ se acerco y dio a su hermana para que comiera.

Sebastián le ayudo a subir al carruaje y enseguida subió _el – Bien sigamos, tal ves sea preciso buscar donde dormir esta noche, aun falta demasiado camino por recorrer._

-_Si estaría bien, me siento cansada podríamos pasar por algún lugar, para descansar por la noche._

Cerca del reino de Saillune, Lina y Ameria habían decidido, nadar en un lago para refrescarse Zelgadis y Gourry estaban en la orilla del lago mirando como Lina y Ameria se salpicaban de agua una a la otra, ambos chicos no dejaban de observarlas, y decidieron meterse también mientras nadaban para llegar donde estaban ellas.

_-¡Hola que lindo espectáculo amiga Lina!_ El demonio estaba flotando a unos centímetros del agua, Xellos era un demonio pero eso no significaba que no podía observar a las chicas

- _Xellos ¿que haces aquí?_ Pregunto Zelgadis un tanto molesto por la presencia de Xellos, cosa que a el lo hacia sentirse mejor, aunque lo que el mas disfrutaba era la energía negativa de Lina, sabia que ella era capaz de emitir demasiada energía negativa y constantemente le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Lina estaba de buen humor para su sorpresa_- Hola Xellos, _y le sonrió con picardía Xellos se sorprendió un poco

– _¡Te pasa algo querida Lina!_ Pregunto. Lina y Ameria nadaron un poco para acercarse a el.

_-No me pasa nada Xellos, y dime que es lo que tienes en mente, algún plan maquiavélico en el cual piensas involucrarme verdad._

Ameria se acerco y le dijo - _Anda xellos dinos que es a lo que viniste,_ el estaba desconcertado que aunque ellas le preguntaban demasiado, eran amables y eso a el lo hacia temblar, se escucho una voz

–_Hola Xellos, ¿viniste a refrescarte un poco?_ Pregunto Gourry, el se dio vuelta para ver al espadachín.

-_Me temo que no amigo Gourry, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar a mis viejos amigos_ Puso su mano izquierda de tras de su cabeza fue en ese momento que sintió que alguien lo jalo de su capa con tanta fuerza que cayo al agua.

_-Ja, ja, ja_ se reían las chicas al ver a Xellos empapado, el solo sonrió

_-Vaya si que son unas niñas muy traviesas. Me doy cuenta de_ _que estas de muy buen humor amiga Lina, eso es muy desagradable, _dijo Xellos

_-¡Haaa! solo fue una broma Xellos,_ le dijo Lina. Ella parecía feliz por ese instante en verdad que en este tiempo Lina sentía simpatía por Xellos ya que el la ayudo en su ultima batalla, y que aunque siempre la utilizaba para sus fines también siempre la ayudaba, no sabia por que y hasta que punto podría contar con el.

Fue entonces cuando Lina y Ameria se miraron una a la otra y entendiendo lo que querían decir empezaron a salpicar a Xellos, en verdad era gracioso, por otra parte a Zelgadis no le agradaba la idea de que el estuviera tan cerca, el era mas inteligente que eso, de hecho era el único a parte de Xellos que podía seguirle el ritmo de una conversación importante a Lina, que de todo el grupo Lina sabia que si necesitaba una segunda opinión seria de Zelgadis ya que ellos casi iban a la par en conocimientos, el no era un genio como Lina y Xellos pero lograba entender muy bien la situación y entendía muy bien los conceptos sobre lo que se hablaba cuando era un conversación de nivel superior.

-_No lo entiendo_, expreso Zelgadis y salió del agua, Gourry lo escucho y le siguió hasta la orilla del lago

-¿_Qué es lo que no entiendes Zel?_ Mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta

_-Mira eso Gourry no te parece absurdo_, apunto Zelgadis a las chicas que estaban salpicando a Xellos y riendo de su travesura.

Gourry desvió su mirada a ella y como siempre _–Y que hay de malo en ello Zelgadis, solo se están divirtiendo a costa de Xellos, no será que estas celoso_.

_-De que diablos hablas Gourry, yo celoso de quien y por que._

_-Pues de Ameria, que piensas que no nos damos cuenta, simplemente Lina y yo decidimos no meternos donde nadie nos llama pero eso ni significa que estemos ciegos o sordos._

Zelgadis estaba aun mas molesto tal ves era por que Gourry tenia razón, _-No es eso Gourry observa bien, yo no entiendo por que Lina se empeña en seguir una amistad con Xellos cuando el lo único que hace es utilizarla para sus planes, no has pensado en eso._

_-Pues no lo había pensado de ese modo Zelgadis, aun así Lina sabe lo que hace tu sabes que ella siempre ha mantenido una alianza con Xellos desde que decidimos buscar la biblia de Claire que ellos siguieron siendo amigos hasta ahora, además no puedes negar que Xellos le ayudo a Lina en varias ocasiones._

_-¿Como cuales?_ pregunto Zelgadis.

-_Tu lo sabes al igual que yo pero te lo recordare, por ejemplo le ayudo para destruir a Seygram, le dio esos talismanes que amplifican su poder mágico, en la batalla de Taforashia la protegió lo recuerdas, el le dijo que su poder era su voluntad, fue entonces cuando Lina decidió lanzar el Giga Slave._

Zelgadis se quedo perplejo al ver que aunque Gourry era un cabeza de medusa que en verdad podía recordar todo eso pero aun así no se quedo con las ganas de molestarlo, el se sentía un tanto celoso de saber que Xellos a pesar de que era un demonio, que para el no era nada difícil estar en este tipo de situación con las chicas y que además nada se le complicaba como cuando se vistió de mujer lo tomo bastante agradable, envidiando la cabellera de Gourry para que así le pudieran peinar, o cuando se disfrazaron de animales Xellos feliz mente se disfrazo de rana y en cambio Zelgadis no era ese tipo de persona y no era capaz de actuar como Xellos, sabia que Gourry era capaz de juguetear con Lina, pero esta ves tenia ganas de ver la reacción del espadachín tal ves así lograría entender, la desconfianza que Xellos le causaba.

_-Estas muy seguro de lo que recuerdas verdad Gourry, pero te faltaron algunos detalles amigo._

Esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo y alegría su intención era molestar al espadachín,

_-¿Cómo cuales Zelgadis?_ Pregunto Gourry observando nuevamente a la pelirroja, que traía sobre ella muy poca ropa al igual que Ameria.

Zelgadis sonrió nuevamente _-Por ejemplo cuando Xellos le dio un beso a Lina._

_-¿Qué y cuando fue eso?_ Pregunto Gourry, observo a Xellos cerca de Lina y al parecer ya no le agrado mucho la idea.

_- Ja, ja, ja_ _ahora me comprendes verdad, te dije que Xellos no se puede confiar_. Gourry se le acerco

– _Aun no me has dicho cuando fue eso, eso quiere decir que…_

- _Ja, ja, ja solo fue un beso en la mejilla Gourry, y fue cuando salimos del castillo maldito donde había muchas marionetas lo recuerdas, Xellos salvo a Lina de ser lastimada por un demonio cuando Lina le estaba pidiendo explicaciones de como logro salvarse de la maldición de convertirse en muñeco, lo único que Xellos le dijo fue lo siento Lina y con eso le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero claro como tu eres demasiado despistado no lo viste, por estar con ese absurdo disfraz de medusa, Ameria y Martina presenciaron la escena, bueno yo estaba pensando en otras cosas, y de reojo pude ver cuando Xellos le dio el beso a Lina. _

Gourry pregunto _-Y Lina que hizo Zel. _

– _Nada Xellos la tomo de sorpresa que solo se sonrojo y se dejo caer al suelo, por supuesto Martina estaba muy Molesta para ese entonces ella andaba de tras de Xellos y ver eso no le agrado en lo absoluto._

-_Vaya Zel, si que soy demasiado despistado…_

_-Claro amigo, tienes que poner más atención._

El espadachín se quedo perplejo no sabia que debia sentir, la mujer que amaba estaba jugueteando con un demonio que alguna ves le dio un beso, lo único que vino a su mente era que tal ves el había tardado mucho tiempo en confesar su interés por Lina. De pronto sintió como una mano lo jalo de su antebrazo.

_-Gourry ven vamos a nadar un rato mas,_ se sintió mas relajado cuando vio que quien estaba jalándolo era Lina.

El no dijo nada sabia que no podía hacerlo, pero sintió un extraño sentimiento que nunca había sentido, Xellos y Ameria también había salido del agua pronto el Xellos se acerco a Lina, Gourry esta ves tomo de los hombros a Lina eso la sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

_-Bien amiga Lina, ya tengo que irme además debo cambiar de ropa, espero vernos pronto ya que ustedes son muy divertidos, espero que sigas tan alegre queridas amigas _y se desvaneció en el aire.

_-¡Vaaa! siempre hace lo mismo, pero esta ves me divertí un poco,_ dijo Lina riéndose todavía.

_-Tal vez ya debamos irnos, creo que deberían vestirse chicas no creo que sea conveniente que viajen en traje de baño._ Dijo Zelgadis

Lina observo a Gourry lo noto extraño pero no dijo nada mas tarde sabia que el le diría y que si al final de cuantas no pasaba nada ella le preguntaría directamente.

–_Vamos a ponernos la ropa Ameria._

_-Esta bien Lina, enseguida volvemos_.

Ameria y Lina se vestían mientras tanto los chicos esperaban sentados al pie de un árbol mientras ellas terminaban de arreglarse

_-Oye Zelgadis lo que me dijiste de Xellos era para hacerme sentir mmm como se dice…._

-_Celoso Gourry, y no esa no era mi intención, quería que te dieras cuenta de que Xellos no es de fiar es un demonio y siempre antepone sus intereses por encima de los demás._

_-Y también lo hiciste para que yo sintiera lo que tú sentiste ¿verdad? Pero debes saber que no me puede molestar eso Zelgadis…a decir verdad aun no lo se nunca había pensado en eso, ¿y tu crees que a Xellos le guste Lina?_

_-No lo se Gourry, eso solo lo sabe el pero no podemos negar que ha roto algunas reglas por ayudar a Lina y la otra es que yo llegue a pensar que Xellos y Philia se gustaban o al menos a Philia si parecía gustarle, tal ves no debí decirte nada, tu relación con Lina apenas empieza no es así._

_-Apenas hace unos días que hablamos al respecto, yo aun no le he pedido que iniciemos una relación formal, me estoy acercando a ella y se que es difícil por que ella no es esa clase de chicas que se sienta indefensa, así que prefiero ir tranquilamente._

_-Ya veo, pero tu y Lina han viajado mucho tiempo juntos no es así Gourry, me extraña que en todo este tiempo no hayas dicho nada a Lina, todos sabíamos que era bastante obvio su relación, aun cuando no tenían motivos para viajar juntos que siguieron haciéndolo no es así._

_-Si así es, pero cuando empecé a darme cuenta fue cuando decidí irme a vivir con la mujer pez para cuidar de sus hijos, el hombre pez me dijo que yo había viajado mucho tiempo con Lina y que las personas que se amaban debían estar juntas, fue cuando empecé a comprender por que yo aun seguía viajando con ella._

Ameria y Lina observaban que Gourry y Zelgadis tenían una conversación muy profunda y querían saber de que hablaban así que decidieron acercarse, al verlas pronto Gourry y Zelgadis dejaron de conversar era muy extraño que ellos entablaran una conversación de este tipo ya que Zelgadis no era muy expresivo en cuanto al amor y Gourry demasiado despistado, ambos sabían que era la única ves que podrían hablar al respecto y luego se olvidarían del tema.

Se levantaron y empezaron a dirigirse nuevamente a su viaje, solo era cuestión de algunas horas para llegar al reino de Saillune.


	5. Regreso a Saillune

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes.

**CAPITULO5- EL REGRESO A SAILLUNE**

A poca distancia se podía observar el Reino de Saillune, la hechicera y sus amigos recién llegaban al reino, por supuesto Lina y Gourry corrieron a comprar helado, esta ves como cumplido Gourry pago todo el helado que Lina se comió.

-_Pobre Gourry_ expreso Ameria.

_-Si, sigue, pagando todo lo que Lina consume, que se quedara sin una sola moneda de oro._

_-Pero es muy romántico, ¿no crees Zelgadis?_

-_No lo se Ameria, nunca llegue a imaginarme a Lina y a Gourry juntos de hecho nunca la imagine con nadie, ella es una chica muy difícil._

_-Es verdad, pero era obvio Zelgadis ellos han viajado mucho tiempo solos, además que están hechos el uno para el otro ¿no crees?_

_-Si sobre todo a la hora de comer verdad Ameria,_ esto hizo reír un poco a Zelgadis y Ameria así mismo se acercaron para comprar un helado para ellos.

Mientras comían su helado, observaban la ciudad de Saillune la tranquilidad de la ciudad y sus habitantes eran muy amigables para algunos era impresionante ver a Lina ya que ella era muy famosa y que además había salvado al reino de Saillune de ser destruido por Zanaffer, junto con sus compañeros. Después de terminar de comer su helado, empezaron a caminar rumbo al castillo, a lo lejos se podía observar las banderas del reino Ameria corrió para llegar, ansiaba ver a su padre el Rey Philionel, los demás integrantes ya estaban un poco cansados por el viaje y solo ansiaban llegar al castillo para descansar.

Al llegar la princesa Ameria inmediatamente los guardias dieron aviso al rey de la llegada de su hija, cosa que fue innecesaria puesto que Ameria corrió al interior del castillo dejando en la entrada a sus compañeros de viaje ella ansiaba ver a su padre, corrió hasta un salón del castillo, abrió la puerta empujándola con fuerza ya que esta era muy grande y pesada, en el interior encontró a su padre, el estaba sentado cerca de su escritorio hojeando algunos papeles que tenia sobre de el, al verla corrió abrazar a su pequeña hija.

_-Papá._

_-Ameria, que bueno que has regresado hija mía._

_-¿Y vienes tu sola Ameria?_

_-No, llegue al castillo con Lina y los demás._

_-¿Y ellos en donde están? _Dijo el rey buscando con la mirada alrededor de su hija

_-Bueno yo estaba tan emocionada que los deje en la entrada._

_-Esa no es la manera de atender a nuestros invitados, vamos por ellos, la señorita Lina ha sido de mucha ayuda para este reino hija…_

_-Tienes razón padre, vamos por ellos_. Se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, mientras caminaban Ameria le contaría a su padre todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar para revivir a rezo y como Lina logro emitir el Giga Slave, lo único que no comento a su padre fue su ultimo acercamiento a Zelgadis.

Mientras tanto en la entrada del castillo, Lina, Gourry y Zelgadis caminaban tratando de encontrar a la pequeña princesa, Gourry vio un salón en uno de los pasillos del castillo y decidió asomarse para verificar si Ameria se encontraba ahí o por lo menos encontrar un lugar donde podrían sentarse, en el interior del salón estaba una mujer hablando con algunos guardias del castillo, y desvió su mirada al espadachín, Gourry solo se dio media vuelta regresando con Lina.

_-Oye Lina, no esta Ameria y por que no vamos a buscar algún lugar para descansar y comer algo, _el se acerco un tanto cariñoso, tomo su mano…

_-¿Tal ves debamos entrar a este lugar para esperar Ameria no creen?_ Dijo Zelgadis

_-Si, me siento cansada y hambrienta,_ Lina se dio vuelta para entrar al salón. Y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la voz de chica.

_-Querido Gourry, estas aquí que alegría verte._ Lina apenas y entendía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que Sylphiel tenia a Gourry abrazado, fue muy incomodo para Lina como para Zelgadis en verdad que el odiaba estar en escenas amorosas como esas, y además temeroso de que Lina estallara y lanzara un Drag Slave sobre su amante y Sylphiel.

Por el contrario Lina estaba furiosa, pero no dijo nada. Lo único que vino su mente era que por cuanto tiempo se negó así misma que Sylphiel sentía algo por Gourry y que aunque en el fondo ella lo sabia no quería aceptarlo era mejor pensar que no pasaba nada, pero ahora era distinto estaba abrazando al hombre que no hacia mucho tiempo que lo había tenido en sus brazos.

_-Syphiel que alegría verte,_ fue lo único que dijo Gourry a la chica.

_-Que Demonios, _pensó Lina para si misma. Gourry se soltó muy amablemente del abrazo de Syphiel, y miro a Lina de reojo. Fue un momento muy tenso para todos.

_-Hola Syphiel, que gusto verte_ con una sonrisa fingida

_-Hola Lina que bueno que están aquí, es bueno ver a mi querido Gourry y claro a ustedes también._

Lina se dio la media vuelta dejando a Gourry, Zel, y Syphiel atrás, realmente estaba molesta, sabia que no podría decir nada a Gourry que su relación aun no era formal y que tal ves Gourry no había pensado en un seria relación con ella, entonces ella como le reclamaría algo, como pocas veces sintió tristeza.

_-Voy a buscar Ameria,_ dijo Lina sin siquiera voltear. Zelgadis se dispuso a seguir a Lina, en cierta forma entendía como se sentía, el sintió lo mismo al ver a Xellos con Ameria en el rio. Y que aunque sabia que el interés de Xellos iba sobre Lina, que el no soportaba la idea de no tener una forma humana, para poder estar mas cerca de Ameria.

_-Lina._ Grito Zelgadis había llegado a un salón donde había una sala de color beige con bordes dorados, con una alfombra roja en el piso, y un sinfín de cuadros y otros adornos en las paredes, Lina camino a un sofá y se recostó quería borrar la imagen de su amiga abrazando a el hombre de su vida.

_-¿Qué quieres Zelgadis?_

_- Estás molesta por lo que viste verdad,_ Zel se acerco a ella para tratar de hablar con Lina sabia que eso no seria nada fácil.

_-No, no me molesta Gourry es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana._

Ameria y su padre caminaron se habían reencontrado con sus amigos Ameria observo a todos lados y solo para darse cuenta que solo estaban Syphiel y Gourry en el pasillo del castillo.

_-Hola muchachos, bienvenidos sean en el reino de Saillune, por cierto donde esta su amiga Lina y el chico de aspecto extraño llamado Zelgadis_. Expreso el rey Phill muy emocionado.

_-¿Dónde están los demás?_ pregunto Ameria

_-Lina se fue a buscarte, y Zelgadis camino tras de ella. _Ameria se giro para buscar a sus amigos y pronto observo que Zelgadis regresaba solo.

-_Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar Lina debe andar por ahí seguramente la encontraremos en el camino. _Comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos Ameria se acerco a Zelgadis preguntándole por Lina –_Y donde se quedo Lina Zelgadis_

_-No te preocupes Ameria ella esta ahí, _y con su dedo apunto a la chica que observaba por la ventana, pronto se integro al grupo sin decir ni una sola palabra ya que Gourry caminaba junto a Syphiel.

La primera habitación era de Zelgadis y entraron en ella a lo que Lina dijo antes de entrar_-Espera Ameria, antes de que entres me gustaría que me dijeras cual es mi habitación, quiero descansar y tomar un baño._

Ameria se acerco a Lina -_Pero tengo,_ ella no la dejo terminar

-_Gourry y Syphiel están bien Ameria, deben estar conversando ahora podrías decirme donde voy a dormir._

Ameria había entendido lo que Zel le había comentado, Lina estaba molesta por la presencia de Syphiel y en el fondo ella se sentía mal por que a sabiendas de que ella estaba ahí los había invitado a pasar unos días al castillo, y más ahora que Lina y Gourry empezaban a conocerse de otra manera

–_Está bien Lina te llevare a tu cuarto._ Lina se limito a caminar en silencio de tras de la princesa _-Esta es tu habitación Lina, ¿que te parece, te gusta?_ Esperando alegrar a Lina.

Al entrar Lina noto que era muy lujosa una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo tenia una pequeña sala dentro del mismo cuarto, y un balcón que le permitía ver todo el paisaje del reino y también noto que había una puerta que conectaba con la suya pero no le dio importancia _-Es muy acogedora Ameria y a que se debe tanta hospitalidad._

_-Lina, que hay de malo en que te alojemos en una de las mejores habitaciones del castillo, además fue orden de mi padre el esta muy agradecido por lo que has hecho por nuestro reino y yo también, además eres mi amiga._

_-Gracias Ameria, ahora me gustaría tomar un baño._

_-Lina yo quiero decirte que_…no sabia como dar animo a su amiga…-_Lo siento Lina, me siento mal por que no pensé que Syphiel te incomodaría de esa manera._

_-No te preocupes Ameria se que no fue tu intensión, además ella aun no sabe nada al respecto. Es solo que…_se quedo cayada_ -Olvídalo Ameria por ahora solo quiere darme un baño si me permites nos veremos para la cena._

_-Esta bien Lina, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente además hay cosas que quiero compartir contigo y aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar al respecto._

_-Está bien Ameria, no lo olvidare._

_-Linaaa, dijo Ameria antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación_

_-Si, Ameria _

_- En el interior de tu alcoba encontraras todo lo que necesitas, incluso ropa que necesitaras, tal vez mañana vayamos de compras,_ y cerró la puerta.

-_Si hay algo que me hace sentir mejor son las compras y la comida, uff_ suspiro Lina sin pensarlo se dirigió al cuarto de baño puso a llenar la tina, pronto se empezó a quitar la ropa dejándola caer al suelo y se metió a la bañera, sentía como caía el agua sobre su cuerpo, se quedo ahí por un largo tiempo sus dedos empezaban arrugarse, observo a su alrededor y llegaron los recuerdos… empezó a recordar esos momentos con Gourry a solas sus besos, sus abrazos, todo pero se desvanecieron cuando recordó a Syphiel abrazando al espadachín, en el fondo ella sabia que Gourry sentía apatía por ella.

_- Que se supone que deba hacer en una situación como esta_, se pregunto así misma y luego sumergió su cara en el agua, después de unos segundos salió del agua tomo una bata de baño y se la puso encima.

Seco su cabello y se recostó en la cama, ya era tarde y ella no quería ir cenar para evitar ver como Syphiel se desasía por Gourry y que ella no pudiese hacer nada, así que decidió no ir hasta que todos estuvieran dormidos. Tomo un libro de los que había en un estante, a ella le fascinaba leer y por suerte que había varios libros de magia en su habitación, tomo uno y así en bata de baño decidió ponerse a leer en un sofá que estaba cerca del balcón, así podía sentir el aire fresco y se despejarían sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Ameria había repartido las habitaciones, y rápidamente se despidió para ir a descansar también ella lo necesitaba

– Los sirvientes les avisaran cuando la cena este lista hasta entonces, fue lo único que les dijo al despedirse de cada uno de ellos, Los sirvientes se dispusieron a informarle a cada uno de los invitados que la cena estaba lista y que se les esperaba en el salón para cenar.

Gourry estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa pensando en por que Lina se fue así, -_Seria por que Syphiel me abrazo, no lo creo Lina nunca ha demostrado sentir celos por mi. No tal vez estaba cansada. _Se dijo así mismo.

Ya era tarde y todos estaban en la mesa, los sirvientes habían empezado a servir, obviamente fue muy notorio que Lina no había bajado. Ameria apenas llegaba al salón, al notar que Lina no estaba dedujo que aun podría sentirse mal – ¿Donde esta Lina?

-Aun no ha bajado Ameria, le contesto Zelgadis

-Es sumamente extraño que Lina se pierda de la cena, iré por ella tal ves otra ves se quedo dormida. Y se levanto de la silla, Gourry la tomo por sorpresa tomándola ligeramente de la mano y le dijo - Espera yo iré por ella Ameria tu puedes esperar aquí. Ameria sonrió sabia que este era el momento en que Lina y Gourry deberían hablar al respecto

–_Esta bien Gourry, nosotros podemos esperarlos_ pero tomando en cuenta que tal ves tardaría prefirió retractarse – _O bien si no te molesta empezaremos a cenar._

-_Si quieren puedo ir yo_, Syphiel se ofreció amablemente.

-_No, no creo que sea necesario_, contestaron Zelgadis y Ameria al mismo tiempo, sabían que eso no era una buena idea ya que Syphiel aun no estaba al tanto del avance en la relación de Lina con Gourry.

_-Yo iré Syphiel no te molestes, acompaña a Zelgadis y Ameria._ Y le sonrió ligeramente en silencio le pregunto a la princesa Ameria – _Y cual es la habitación de Lina._

_-Es verdad, es la que esta en el último pasillo al fondo, es la habitación principal del tercer piso, _Gourry salía del salón camino por algunos pasillos tratando de no perderse

-¿_Por que no_?, pregunto Syphiel apenas y nos saludamos la verdad es que quería hablar con ella, Ameria se sorprendió un poco- Y sobre que deseas hablar con Lina

-_Bueno Ameria eso es algo que me gustaría hablar personalmente con ella._

Zelgadis sonrió un poco y de reojo observo a la princesa _-Ya veo, en fin cenemos de una buena vez, no creo que Lina y Gourry bajen a cenar._

_-¿Por que_ lo dices Zelgadis? Pregunto Syphiel.

_-Pues por que lo más probable es que Gourry se pierda antes de encontrar a Lina, y cuando lleguen ya habremos terminado Syphiel, _contesto Zelgadis

En el interior del castillo Gourry buscaba la habitación de Lina, no tardo en llegar se paro en frente de su puerta y toco, no escucho respuesta y pensó que tal vez Lina estaría dormida y decidió entrar después de todo que la última vez que lo hizo Lina no dijo nada.

_-Lina_ dijo en voz baja, se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba su habitación pero no la vio en la cama pensó que tal ves había salido de la habitación así que decidió ver por el balcón, estaba a unos cuantos pasos del balcón y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Lina. Traía su cabello suelto aun mojado y su bata de baño puesta. _– ¿Lina que haces ahí?_

-_Que, Gourry que haces aquí deberías estar cenando con los demás._

Gourry se acerco le gustaba la idea de ver a su amiga en bata -_Vine a ver por que no habías bajado a cenar ¿esta todo bien?_

_-Si estoy bien Gourry ahora vete,_ el noto el enojo en su tono de voz parecía ser la misma Lina de siempre

–_Pero Lina por que te comportas así, hice algo malo desde que llegamos que no hemos conversado en lo absoluto._

-_Pensé que estarías ocupado y no quise interrumpir eso es todo, además quería bañarme ahora si me disculpas, _dio unos ligeros pasos para indicar a Gourry la salida.

-_Que pasa Lina, vine por ti por que quiero que cenemos juntos_. Lina dio un giro y camino fuera de su alcance Gourry logro tomarla de la mano haciendo que ella volviese a estar de frente a el, esta ves demasiado cerca.

El la tomo de la cintura –_Dime que nada a cambiado entre nosotros_ le pregunto Gourry, si es así dime la verdad Lina. Ella se sorprendió obviamente pensaba que Gourry sentía algo de atracción por Syphiel.

_¿Qué quieres decir Gourry?_ Cada vez estaba mas nerviosa ahí estaba ella en bata y entres sus brazos _– Precisamente eso, creo que fui demasiado claro Lina, por que este cambio a caso ya no deseas estar conmigo._

_-Yo, que diablos querías que hiciera Gourry, interrumpir tu encuentro con Syphiel se que son grandes amigos ustedes dos._

_-¡Haa! era eso, estas celosa pero por que Lina_

_-Claro que no estoy celosa, cabeza de medusa,_ el la tomo aun mas cerca de su cuerpo, a el le gustaba tenerla así

–_Lina por que no_...Y la tomo lo suficientemente cerca para rosar sus labios con un ligero beso, a lo que ella respondió le gustaba sentir la calidez de los labios de su protector.

A lo que ella contesto _- Gourry estoy en bata, por si no te has dado cuenta_.

_-¿Y que hay de malo en ello?_ Aun teniéndola en sus brazos - _¿Pues que si puedes esperar a que me vista por lo menos? _Y se aparto del espadachín.

_-Esta bien esperare a que te vistas para ir a cenar juntos, la cena no es lo mismo sin ti Lina,_ esto ultimo a ella le agrado escucharlo

–_Bien voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí Gourry no tardo._

Se encamino a su alcoba, buscando entre sus ropas decidió no ponerse su ropa habitual de siempre y opto por un vestido muy sencillo pero que sin duda era coqueto, se lo probo y se sintió un poco incomoda ya que el vestido era corto a mitad de rodilla, color beige con ligeros bordes negros y un ligero escote, a si mismo le acentuaba su cintura, la parte de abajo era plegada dando un ligero volumen a la falda del vestido, tomo unos zapatos de tacón alto de color negro lo cual le harían verse mas alta, acomodo su cabello y respiro profundo.

Gourry esperaba ansioso en verdad tenia hambre -_Bueno ya estoy lista. _

El espadachín se quedo sin decir nada la observo que aunque no era un vestido propiamente sexy, podía notarse un lado mas femenino de Lina, justo lo que a el le gustaba, fue extraño verla así tan femenina, pero le agrado el cambio -_Te ves hermosa Lina, _y se acerco a ella.

_-Estas exagerando, solo es un vestido, de ves en cuando suelo ponerme algunos cuando no estoy luchando con demonios o bandidos, sabes_

_-Pues bien vamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre_ y la tomo de la mano. Esta hizo sentir mas tranquila a Lina ya que ella no tenía problemas de autoestima, más bien tenia la sensación de que tal vez debería tomar su relación con Gourry mas enserio.

Mientras tanto todos cenaban, tranquilamente el rey Philionel dio su discurso sobre la justicia y conversaban sobre su último viaje y lo difícil que fue la batalla contra Zumma.

-_Me siento muy orgulloso de lo valiente que eres Ameria._

_-Gracias Papa, tu me enseñaste a luchar por la justicia_ ella empezaba a sonar como su padre cosa que a Zelgadis le parecía un tanto ridículo

–_Otro discurso más, no por favor._ Espeto Zelgadis _s_e escucho el abrir de la puerta del salón _- Lina pensé que no bajarías a cenar._

_-Claro que si Ameria, tengo mucha hambre,_ todos notaron que Lina y Gourry estaban tomados de la mano y que Lina llevaba un lindo vestido puesto, cosa que apeno a Lina.

_-Bien vamos a cenar o se van a quedar mirándonos._ Espeto Lina.

_-Te ves muy bien Lina, ven siéntate a cenar._

_-Gracias Syphiel_, ella se acerco a la mesa noto que Gourry estaba a un costado de Syphiel pero prefirió no darle importancia, por lo tanto que ella estaba frente a Gourry durante la cena no pudieron evitar robarse la comida el uno del otro pero de una forma mas tranquila ya que Gourry trataba de dar por su lado a Lina y no hacerla enfadar además el tenia pensado proponerle algo esa noche.

Por su parte Ameria también tenia algo que decir en la _cena -Bien quiero que me escuchen todos, dentro de un par de días se festejara un evento en Saillune y me gustaría que estén presentes, sobre todo tu Lina de hacho tu no puedes faltar._

_-¿Y por que yo Ameria?_

_-Por que se que es tu cumpleaños, y mi padre yo decidimos hacerte una gran fiesta._ Lina se levanto y golpeo la _mesa – No es necesario Ameria, no me gustan esas tonterías…no es importante._

_-Claro que si, lo es para mi Lina eres mi amiga._

El rey Philionel se levanto y tomo a Lina de las manos _-Además nos has ayudado a proteger el reino y es nuestra manera de agradecértelo._

_-Si pero también olvidaron que destruyo una parte_ expreso Zelgadis con tono de burla.

-_Si pero fue para salvar el resto del reino, no tenia otra opción además por que no lo hiciste tu entonces_. Grito Lina

-_No te enfades Lina, es solo una broma, comento Zelgadis pero es la verdad también._

_-Bueno lo importante es que salvo la mayor parte del reino_.

_-Tienes razón Syphiel, en fin que no se hable mas Lina desde mañana empezare con los preparativos para la fiesta, será fantástico_.

Gourry por el contrario permaneció en silencio, pensó que tenía que dar un regalo a Lina y que además tenía que buscar ya que Lina era muy especial con sus gustos. Y lo que mas le preocupaba era que no sabia ciertamente cuando era el cumpleaños de Lina, Ameria había dicho que en algunos días pero no especifico que día exactamente a si que tendría que preguntárselo en algún momento, se sintió un tanto triste pensó que había viajado con ella tanto tiempo que nunca le pregunto cuando era su cumpleaños.

_-Esta bien Ameria, ahora iré a dormir estoy cansada._

_-Yo debo ir a casa, ya es tarde._

_-Y por que no te quedas aquí Syphiel, ya es tarde en un momento te indicare cual será tu habitación._

_-Esta bien gracias Ameria_ contesto Syphiel ya que ella aun quería tener una charla con Lina aunque ya no estaba tan segura al ver que entraron juntos de la mano.

-_Está bien vayamos a descansar mañana me gustaría que me acompañaran por la tarde ya que un invitado viene al reino, y quiero que estés presente Lina._ Dijo el rey Philionel.

Lina se levanto de la mesa y antes de salir pregunto –_Y quienes son esas personas Philionel?_

_-Son solo invitados que vienen de otro reino, pero me gustaría presentarles a la hechicera que protege nuestro reino._

_-¿Y desde cuando protejo este reino?_

_-Desde ahora señorita Lina._

_-¿Y de cuanto estamos hablando?_

_-Bien que te parece, 100 monedas de oro mensuales._

_-¿Qué crees que soy idiota, mis honorarios valen mucho mas que eso Philionel, y si le agregamos que tu Reino siempre tiene enemigos, yo diría que estamos hablando de 300 monedas de oro._

-_Eso es muy costoso…150 monedas de oro señorita Lina, además tendrá todo lo que desea aquí en el palacio_.

-_Que sean 200 monedas de oro, si no... No hay trato._

_-Esta bien señorita Lina. _

_-Que bien_, brinco Lina de alegría hacia tiempo que no robaba bandidos y que no tenía ingresos así que le haría falta dinero.

_-Por cierto también me gustaría hablar contigo de los pagos pendientes. Es tiempo de saldar mi cuenta además no quiero pensar que algún día puedas negarte a proteger este reino._

_-No podría negarme Philionel, olvidaste que Ameria es mi amiga, que clase de persona crees que soy ha_…_y aunque tu reino sea el mejor en magia blanca nunca podrían combatir con hechiceros que utilicen magia negra._

Ameria se alegro con escuchar las palabras de _Lina - Gracias amiga _y se la abalanzo en un abrazo- _Tranquila Ameria eres muy emotiva._

_Salieron del salón y caminaban a sus habitaciones. –Lina, _

_-Si dime Syphiel, _dijo Lina mientras seguían caminando al ver que Syphiel se quedo atrás todos dejaron de caminar _-¿Qué pasa Syphiel?_

_-Me gustaría hablar contigo Lina, puedo_

_-Ahora, no crees que ya es tarde._

_-No Lina, me gustaría hablar contigo mañana puedo esperar._

_-Y de que quieres hablar con ella, _pregunto Gourry_ puedes decírselo aquí…_

_-Lo siento querido Gourry pero me gustaría hablar solo con Lina tal vez ella luego te diga._

_-Bien, entonces vamos a dormir _dijo Zelgadis

_-Si vamos_, las habitaciones estaban juntas en el mismo pasillo la primera era de Zyphiel, después Zelgadis, y curiosamente las habitaciones de Lina y Gourry estaban juntas que sin haber pensado ninguno de los dos, no solo estaban juntas si no que solo las separaba una puerta, misma que Lina vio al entrar a su habitación pero aun no pensaba el ello.

Todos fueron entrando cada uno a su habitación Gourry se despidió de Lina dándole un beso el quería decirle algo mas pero no salieron las palabras, pensó que seria mejor ir a su habitación y pensar en como decirlo.

Era de noche y todos dormían, Ameria se levanto ya que un ruido la despertó se quedo acostada por un largo tiempo y luego recordó que había prometido a Zelgadis mostrar la biblioteca en cuanto llegaran al castillo, asi que se levanto y camino despacio a la habitación de Zelgadis toco muy despacio para no ser escuchada,

_-¿Zelgadis estas despierto?_

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió-_ ¿Qué pasa Ameria, que haces despierta a esta hora?_

La princesa un tanto sonrojada_- Puedo pasar Zelgadis _esto sorprendió a Zelgadis_._

_-A mi habitación… está bien pasa Ameria, _un tanto temeroso_ ¿que pasa?_

_-No pasa nada Zelgadis, es solo que estaba pensando en que cuando hablamos en el bosque te prometí que podrías entrar a la biblioteca de Saillune y lo olvide por un momento._

_-No te preocupes Ameria, estaremos aquí el suficiente tiempo para que me lleves a la biblioteca, no te preocupes pequeña._

_-Entonces ya esta ahora voy ir a dormir, es solo que no quería que pensaras que no lo recordaba, lo siento Zelgadis._

_El se acerco a la pequeña princesa, _le acaricio la mejilla izquierda con un ligero rose ya que su piel es dura trato de ser lo mas delicado posible…

_-Ameria ya es tarde y no me gustaría que tu padre, se diera cuenta de que estas aquí…_

_-Tienes razón, ya debo ir a mi habitación, _Sin embargo no habían notado que Gourry estaba en la entrada de la habitación de Lina ya que había salido a tomar aire pensando en lo que le quería decir a la hechicera que cuando los vio inmediatamente entro a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

_-Te acompaño a tu habitación, pero no hagas ruido nos podrían escuchar los guardias._

Ambos caminaron juntos a la habitación de Ameria_ -Buenas noches Ameria._

_-Buenas noches Zelgadis, _el espero que ella cerrara la puerta para caminar a su habitación, pensando en que pronto podría entrar a esa biblioteca y que quizá podría encontrar algo de información importante, pronto se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir


	6. Miedo a perderte

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes.

**Nota del autor: **Esto es mi primer fic por otra parte esto se ha alargado demasiado las ideas vienen y vienen, a quienes se han suscrito para las actualizaciones estoy al pendiente y voy a seguir escribiendo hasta terminar, solo tenia contemplado subir varios capítulos a la ves sin contar que enferme y deje de escribir por mas de quince días pero ya estoy de vuelta para terminar lo que empecé, por su puesto sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

**CAPITULO 6: MIEDO A PERDERTE**

El reino de Saillune siempre se ha caracterizado por la tranquilidad y la paz que hay en el lugar, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche todo parece estar en calma, en silencio solo se escucha el aire que sopla y que parece emitir una melodía de armonía, todos descansaban en su habitación sin embargo a Lina no parecía favorecerle el sueño.

Estaba cansada y lo que mas necesitaba era dormir, pero parecía que el sueño no tenia la mas mínima intención en dejarla descansar, que aunque cuando toco cama se quedo dormida le resultaba difícil ya que a menudo tenia pesadillas, mismas a las que no les daba importancia, comenzó a moverse.

Abrió los ojos y pudo observar oscuridad a su alrededor, esto no la asustaba no era algo a lo que ella pudiese tener miedo así que comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad sin tener miedo, de pronto escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

_-¿Cómo estas Lina? Hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación tú y yo a solas._

Le resultaba difícil distinguir entre su sueño y la realidad ya que todo era tan real

Así que opto por seguir esa voz que se escuchaba de tras de ella y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque, oscuro y frio tanto que su piel pudo sentirlo

_- ¿Qué demonios quieres, donde estas?_

_-Que mal educada eres Lina, no me preguntas como estoy después de todo ya somos amigas no y por cierto que se siente emitir el Giga Slave Lina._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y no somos amigas eso es estúpido_

_-Soy una amiga tuya en verdad Lina, por cierto nunca te preguntaste ¿por que entre tanto hechiceros tu has logrado controlar el poder de la diosa de las pesadillas? _

_-Que, de que hablas._

_-Es muy simple Lina, por que no lo investigas por ti misma _hizo una pausa_ y dime eres feliz con Gourry, se que lo amas mucho verdad…_

_-Tu quien eres para decirme estas cosas, eso es algo que a ti no te importa._

_-Tal vez pero quizá a ti si te importen, además no te mueres de ganas por saber quien soy yo…no te alteres mejor sigue soñando_

_-Espera, quien eres y por que estas molestándome dime… _desapareció de su sueño, Lina seguía soñando comenzó a caminar por el bosque tratando de encontrar algo, lograba ver una pelea entre dos personas, corrió para ver quien era.

Al llegar vio a Gourry pelear con una mujer y un hombre ambos vestían con un kimono negro, Lina corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para ayudarlo mientras tanto empezó a recitar un hechizo pero este mismo se desvaneció en sus manos, se sorprendió sabia que al no poder emitir magia que no podría ayudar a Gourry así que corrió lo mas rápido posible para ayudarlo pero cuando logro llegar al lado de Gourry el fue atravesado por una espada, pronto la sangre empezó a correr por el suelo ella no creía lo que sus ojos veían era aterrador se tiro al piso y tomo al hombre que amaba en sus brazos y solo gritaba _-Gourry, Gourry no te vayas por favor quédate conmigo._

Las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras ella lloraba una mariposa negra volaba a su alrededor, ella logro observarla pero no le dio importancia ya que no podía mas que pensar en que Gourry había muerto.

Gourry dormía profundamente en la habitación de a lado ya que para el no era difícil conciliar el sueño, sin embargo entre sueños logro escuchar gritar a Lina, eso lo despertó corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación de la hechicera, sin pensarlo que abrió la puerta que separaba ambos cuartos, dejándola abierta y se abalanzo sobre la cama para ver que le había pasado a Lina, logro ver que ella aun estaba dormida eso lo tranquilizo, ella gritaba su nombre _-Gourry, Gourry no te vayas por favor Gourry, Gourry, Gourry por favor quédate conmigo. _

Logro notar que estaba llorando, la tomo en sus brazos y decidió despertarla

_- Lina, Lina despierta._ Ella abrió los ojos apenas y lograba entender lo que pasaba,

El la tomo en sus brazos acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo _-Tranquila fue solo un sueño, una pesadilla._

Ella observo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que esa era la realidad que Gourry estaba a su lado y que no había muerto, se tapo la boca para no dejar salir su lamento y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos _–Fue un sueño, estas aquí._

El limpio sus mejillas con ternura, la acuno en sus brazos y le acariciaba sus cabellos, se puso a pensar en que pocas veces logro ver a Lina fuera de sus cabales y que nunca de todo el tiempo que llevaban viajando juntos, nunca la había visto llorar de ese modo, claro que el no sabia que Lina había llorado por el cuando fue secuestrado y que las pocas veces que la vio así fue cuando hablaban de su hermana Luna o había babosas de por medio.

–_Estas bien Lina, ¿necesitas algo? _

Ella se acerco y lo tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas_ -Si _contesto Lina lo miro y lo abrazo _– A ti… _eso fue extraño ya que ella nunca era muy expresiva, era obvio que estaba asustada.

–_Tranquila, _lentamente la soltó dejándola en la cama para levantarse, tomo una jarra con agua que había en una mesa en la habitación lleno el vaso, se acerco a Lina y se lo dio, tal ves se relajara un poco.

Lina tomo el vaso y se tomo el agua, el se quedo sentado cerca de Lina ella solo se limito a recostar su cabeza en su regazo, el le acariciaba con mucha ternura, por un largo rato nadie dijo nada. Gourry noto que ya estaba dormida nuevamente trato de levantarse para ir a su habitación a descansar, pronto sintió como la mano de Lina lo tomo de la suya.

_-Quédate, _murmuro la hechicera sentándose en la cama.

_-Que pasa Lina tienes miedo…_pregunto el

_-No, solo quiero que estés aquí conmigo… No quiero perderte, necesito saber que nada malo te pasara._

Eso a el le gustaba, había buscado un momento a solas con Lina y tal ves ese era el momento adecuado, el logro observar una mirada tierna en la hechicera cosa que casi nunca había logrado ver, el volvió a sentarse a un contado de ella y le tomo sus manos_._

_-Lina yo… _ella solo se quedo ahí esperando a que el hablara, por un momento pensó que el no querría quedarse ahí_ –Lina yo necesito decirte que… Quiero estar a tu lado necesito estar junto a ti, y me gustaría que fuésemos algo mas, te gustaría ser mi novia._

Esto realmente la sorprendió, acababa de tener un sueño terrible donde vio a Gourry morir ella en verdad deseaba poder tenerlo en sus brazos y saber que era suyo, ella sabia que ese era un buen momento…

Gourry estaba temeroso por que sabía mejor que nadie que Lina no era una chica tan fácil de entender, y que no era una niña que a menudo demostraba lo contrario a sus sentimientos. Sintió temor de que ella le dijera que no que siempre serian amigos, pero decidió arriesgarse, sabia que Lina lo amaba que la única razón para no estar juntos seria que ella no quisiera sentar cabeza.

Por otro lado Lina lo tomo de las mejillas y se acerco a su rostro, le dio un ligero beso corto pero muy tierno _– Si, si quiero ser tu novia Gourry, _el la abrazo y le beso con mas intensidad en verdad estaba feliz de saber que ella lo acepto.

Para cuando se terminaron de besar el se recostó con ella en la cama _- ¿Quieres que me quede Lina?_

Lina sonrió estaba contenta de saber que ya era formalmente la novia de Gourry

–_Creo que eso fue lo que te pedí cabeza de medusa ya lo olvidaste, _y le dio un beso esta ves con un tono mas dulce.

A el le encantaba cuando podían tener esos momentos ya que en publico Lina no era tan expresiva, como en la intimidad, que cuando estaban solos ella tenia mas contacto con el físico y verbalmente así que bien sabia que tenia que aprovechar estos momentos junto a la mujer que amaba.

El sonrió ante la idea de dormir con ella_ -Entonces ven_, y la jalo muy cerca de el, recostándola en su pecho el la tomo en sus brazos poniendo una mano en su cuello y rodeando su hombro, Lina puso sus manos sobre su pecho se quedaron así tranquilos sin decir nada.Y con un tono de seriedad pregunto Gourry_ -Así que me vas a decir que estabas soñando_

Lina se quedo callada por un segundo, pero luego pensó que si con alguien hablaba siempre, aunque no le entendiera parte de lo que ella decía era el, Gourry y sabia que el podía llegar a ser tan intuitivo incluso mas que ella.

_-Bien yo, recuerdas que te dije que alguien me hablaba en mis sueños…lo recuerdas Gourry_

_-Hee, si lo recuerdo dijiste que alguien te hablo cuando estábamos por llegar a la posada de aquel pueblo cuando te caíste, que pensabas que eran sueños y que en esa ocasión una mujer te hablo en tu mente verdad, si eso dijiste…_

_-Me encanta saber que me pones atención sabes, bueno cuando llegas a darle importancia a lo que te estoy diciendo._

_-Siempre lo hago Lina, tu siempre has sido muy importante para mi, tal ves no en cosas tan triviales pero cuando se trata de ti, es diferente escucho con atención por que me interesa saber que es lo que te sucede y además tengo que cuidarte, que clase de protector crees que soy, tengo que proteger a la mujer que AMO._

_-Tú me amas Gourry,_

_-Si, y tu Lina que sientes por mi_

_-También te amo._

_-¿Y desde cuando me ama señorita Lina?_

_-No crees que son demasiadas preguntas…_

_-No, dime desde cuando _Ella sabia que cuando el era persistente que nada lo hacia cambiar de opinión así que tomo un poco de aire y le contesto_ –Gourry veras bueno Aqua me pregunto que si éramos novios yo le dije que no pero desde entonces empecé a pensar por que viajábamos juntos yo desde ese momento empecé a tener dudas… Bien recuerdas esa noche en el desierto…_

_-Te refieres aquella noche donde despertaste y te sentaste a mi lado._

_-Si, a esa noche Gourry, pues bien tú me dijiste que me cuidarías toda la vida, te acuerdas…_

_-Si lo recuerdo muy bien… _

_-Y por que lo dijiste…_

_-Por que, es verdad Lina siento que debo protegerte se que suena irónico Lina, tu eres mucho mas fuerte que yo, pero siempre te vi como una pequeña niña y que debía protegerte, con el tiempo todo eso cambio quería protegerte pero había algo mas, no podía soportar la idea de que alguien te hiciera daño, tal ves ya empezaba a quererte._

_-Y desde cuando ya no me ves como una niña…_

_-Pues a decir verdad yo te extrañe mucho cuando me fui a vivir con la mujer pez y cuando el hombre pez me dijo que las personas que se amaban deberían estar juntas si eso fue… cuando me di cuenta por que había pasado tanto tiempo a tu lado sin ninguna razón aparente._

_-Así que me extrañaste, eres una cabeza de medusa como te atreviste a dejarme sola._

_Ella bostezo ya era tarde y aun estaban despiertos._

_-Entonces me vas a decir como fue que te enamoraste de tu guardián..._

_-Bien, fue cuando te secuestro Fibrizo fue muy difícil no saber donde estabas que… _

_No estuvieras a mi lado, en aquel entonces tenia pesadillas fue horrible no saber donde estabas._

_-Tranquila ahora estoy aquí y no iré a ningún lugar esta bien… _el la brazo con fuerza, después de un rato ya estaban dormidos. Así se pasaron el resto de la noche.

Lina despertó, y sintió como Gourry aun la tenia en sus brazos, eso le agradaba, esa sensación de calor de ternura eran cosas que ella no conocía, abrió sus grandes ojos hermosos, para mirar que apenas salía el alba, también tubo la sensación de ver una mariposa negra que voló a través de su habitación cerro los ojos, y con un ligero movimiento de sus manos tallo sus ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que no había nada, eso la inquieto un poco pero no lo suficiente solo seria una simple mariposa que quizá entro a la habitación y había salido de ella, aun era temprano así que decidió quedarse acostada un rato mas se recostó y cerro sus ojos nuevamente.

Había salido el sol, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente y se empezaban a escuchar los primeros movimientos del personal del castillo, la servidumbre empezaba a preparar el desayuno, los guardias se ponían en posición, todos empezaban sus labores. En cuestión de minutos en la habitación de Zelgadis alguien llamaba a la puerta, el aun un poco dormido grito

_- ¿Si un momento por favor, aun no estoy vestido? Por dios que molesto es esto _se dijo a si mismo. Se levanto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Lavo su cara y sus dientes, también cerro los últimos botones de su pijama, antes de abrir la puerta.

_-Hola buen día Zelgadis…_

_-Ameria, _expreso un tanto sorprendido_ -No te parece que es algo temprano._

_-Te parece, es solo que pensé que tal ves quisieras visitar la biblioteca antes del desayuno, aun es temprano…_pregunto la princesa.

El sonrió_ –En verdad te tomaste muy enserio lo que me dijiste verdad Ameria…_

Levanto su mano derecha cerrando el puño_ - Yo siempre hablo en serio cuando se trata de la justicia Zelgadis… ¿entonces vienes? _

_-Esta bien Ameria solo dame unos minutos para vestirme._

_-Está bien, te espero en el salón que esta a la derecha mientras iré a despertar a Lina, mi padre le dijo que por la tarde quería que lo acompañara con los invitados._

_-Esperemos que esto no resulte mal Ameria, por que crees que tu padre quiere que Lina este presente…_

_-No lo se Zelgadis, no me ha informado nada al respecto, _hubo un silencio entre ellos ella tomo la palabra_ -bien te estaré esperando._

_-Si enseguida te alcanzo Ameria, _ella sonrió y siguió su camino para llegar al la habitación de Lina, antes de llegar a esta pensó que tal ves seria buena idea despertar a Gourry ya que no faltaba mucho para el desayuno y quería conversar de la relación que el tenia con Lina. Llamo a la puerta en varias ocasiones_ – Es posible que ya se haya levantado, no lo creo._

Entonces pensó que seria mejor, no insistir tal ves aun estén cansados y seria mejor dejarlos dormir - _Además_ _Lina es muy ruidosa y puede llamar mucho la atención. _Esto último lo pensó, por que en el fondo ella sabia que deseaba estar a solas con Zelgadis.

Sin pensarlo dos veces que se dirigió al salón donde esperaría a Zelgadis, pidió a la servidumbre del palacio que llevaran un poco de te y galletas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio entrar a Zelgadis al verlo entrar, noto que sus ropas eran diferentes traía puesto un pantalón azul marino de vestir con una camisa blanca de manga larga _-Entonces vamos Ameria, pregunto el ya estoy listo._

_-Si, si vamos es por aquí sígueme_. Caminaron hasta el tercer piso del Castillo de Saillune, mientras caminaban entablaban una conversación sobre como fue que se había construido esa biblioteca y de algunos de los ejemplares que habría en ella, llegaron a una puerta de muy buen tamaño y diferente a las demás, era pesada y de un material extraño con algunos signos de magia alrededor de ella, Ameria recito un hechizo en voz baja y la puerta se abrió.

_-Vamos entra Zelgadis, _ella lo tomo de la mano jalando un poco. El noto que era una gran biblioteca, llena de ejemplares de todo tipo de magia blanca, y astral al igual que otros hechizos de protección_ –Es increíble Ameria, hay mucho por descubrir en este lugar._

_-Te lo dije, es una gran biblioteca espero que en verdad puedas encontrar algo Zelgadis._

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que tal ves pueda conseguir algo, _el observo a la pequeña princesa y con un gesto de alegría solo le dijo_ – ¿Puedo? _Esto le causo un poco de risa a la pequeña princesa.

_-Claro que si, por eso estamos aquí Zelgadis. _Los dos se adentraron en el lugar tomando varios libros que podrían ser de interés, los pusieron en una mesa pequeña alrededor había una sala de estar muy cómoda de color negro, había varios estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo de magia blanca y astral, mientras ellos empezaban a lee algunos libros una persona llamo a la puerta _-Adelante _contesto Ameria.

Enseguida entro un sirviente del castillo, traía consigo algo de te que pronto puso sobre la mesa_ –He traído lo que me pidió princesa, le puedo ayudar en algo mas._

_-No puedes retirarte, _pronto el sirviente salió_ –Mira Ameria aquí hay libros muy interesantes, es difícil leerlos todos._

_-Si te dije que habría muchos libros Zelgadis empecemos, pronto será hora del desayuno._

Entre libros, empezaron a leer los que mas importantes parecían para ellos, parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando la servidumbre anuncio la hora del desayuno.

_-Maldición, no encontré nada Ameria tal ves estos sea inútil…_

_-No te desanimes Zelgadis apenas y logramos leer un poco la biblioteca aun esta repleta de libros con magia, mas tarde vendremos para seguir buscando._

Mientras tanto Syphiel ya se había levantado, tomo su ropa habitual que usaba para estar como sacerdotisa del Saillune, tomo sus guantes y salió de su habitación mientras caminaba por el pasillo pensó en la conversación que tenia pendiente con Lina, pero pronto ese pensamiento se esfumo de su mente para dejar pasar otro, Gourry ella siempre había estado enamorada de el, sabia que había una amplia relación entre Lina y el, tampoco sabia que Lina y Gourry ya no eran solo compañeros de viaje y mucho menos que habían decidido tener una relación formal.

Así que se tomo un tiempo para caminar hacia la habitación de Gourry, llamo a la puerta pero nadie le contesto así que decidió abrir la puerta, para encontrar a una chica aseando el cuarto de Gourry_ –Y mi querido Gourry ¿donde esta? _Pregunto ella

_-No sabría decirle señorita, cuando entre a la habitación no había nadie, así que solo me dispuse a empezar con mis labores, tal ves este en algún lugar del castillo._

_-Por un momento pensé que habrían partido._

_-No si puede notar, su armadura y sus cosas personales aun están aquí._

Syphiel puso su mano derecha sobre su corazón y suspiro_ -Gracias y buen día._

_-Buen día señorita._

Dicho esto Syphiel se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a desayunar, mientras caminaba buscaría a Gourry o al resto de sus amigos.

Sintió como el aire entraba por la ventana, las cortinas se movían y daban paso a la brisa de la mañana, se movió un poco, su movimiento fue bloqueado y abrió sus ojos, una sonrisa salió de sus labios al ver que a su lado tenia a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, la observo por un momento nunca había visto dormir a Lina de una manera tan tranquila, eso lo abrumo era raro verla así pero también era algo hermoso, pensó que mas tarde hablaría con ella para terminar la charla que habían dejado pendiente ya que ella no le dijo que estaba soñando, se acerco a su oído derecho y con una voz tierna y dulce le hablo_ –Buenos días Lina y le dio un ligero beso en su mejilla derecha._

_-Lina ya es hora de desayunar, levántate. _Escuchar estas palabras son primordiales para ella y el lo sabia. Pronto abrió los ojos_ – ¿Que haces aquí? Pregunto ella _

_-¿Que? Anoche te escuche gritar y vine a ver que te sucedía, hablamos un momento y decidimos dormir juntos eso es todo Lina._

_-Pensé que había sido un sueño, sabes ja, ja,ja _se sintió un poco apenada,estar con Gourry en la cama, para ella no era tan común_ –Y entonces tu y yo…somos_

_-Novios _dijo Gourry con un aire de grandeza_ -Si, así es Lina anoche te pedí ser mi novia y tu aceptaste…_

_-Si lo recuerdo Gourry, ahora si no te molesta me gustaría vestirme para ir a desayunar. _Sin pensarlo que Lina se levanto sin recordar que llevaba puesto una pequeña pijama ya que tenia un poco de calor antes de ir a dormir. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, por otra parte Gourry solo observo a la pequeña hechicera, con una sonrisa en su rostro se levanto y se encamino a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras tanto Ameria y Zel caminaban por uno de los pasillos del castillo, en su camino se encontraron con Syphiel_ –Hola Buenos días Ameria y Zelgadis._

_-Buenos días Syphiel _contesto Zelgadis,

_-Hola Syphiel te levantaste muy temprano, por cierto donde están Lina y Gourry._

_-No lo se Ameria, hace un momento pase por la habitación de mi querido Gourry y no estaba ahí, pensé que ya se había levantado y que andaría por aquí._

_-Y fuiste con Lina, pregunto Zelgadis._

_-Crees que estaba en la habitación de Lina tan temprano._ Preguntó Syphiel a lo que Zelgadis contesto_ –Podría ser Syphiel._

_-Pero que tendría que hacer Gourry tan temprano en la habitación de Lina. _

Ameria la tomo de la mano y le dijo_ – No creo que este ahí Syphiel, tal ves ambos ya estén en la cocina, seguramente despertaron con mucha hambre ya sabes como son ellos dos. _

Pronto comenzaron a dirigirse al comedor del palacio. Al entrar al lugar notaron que ya la mesa estaba preparada cada quien tomo una silla solo estaban esperando a Lina y Gourry para empezar.

_-Lina, ya estas lista ya es hora…_

_-Ya voy Gourry, _en seguida Lina salió esta ves con un pequeña falda rosa y una pequeña blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y dos listones que colgaban frente pecho dejando un pequeño escote al descubierto

_-Vaya te ves bien, no tienes frio Lina._

_-No medusas yo tenia pensado caminar un rato por el castillo y quizá un poco mas tarde ir a la piscina, _Lina se quedo en silencio_ – Tal ves quieras ir conmigo, después del desayuno._

_-Esta bien Lina, ahora te parece si bajamos ya es tarde…_

_-Si, ya tengo mucha hambre, _Gourry se acerco a la pequeña hechicera paso su mano derecha por su hombro, abrazándola con mucha ternura mientras caminaban al salón, el sabia que si quería tener acercamientos de ese estilo solo podrían ser cuando estuvieran solos, a Lina no le gustaba verse como una niñita dulce y enamorada frente a los demás, que si tendrían algún tipo de acercamiento en publico seria breve, y que sin dudarlo ella se lo compensaría en la intimidad cuando estuvieran solos, además ella no querría que nuevamente algún hechicero o demonio se aprovechara de la situación como lo hizo Fibrizo.

_-Buenos días, se escucho una voz que provenía de la entrada al salón donde se encontraban desayunando sus amigos._

_-Buenos días Lina y Gourry dijo el rey Philionel._

_-¿Dónde estabas Gourry? Pregunto Ameria _

_-Yo, este… pregunto Gourry._

_-Si tu, Syphiel fue a buscarte a tu habitación y no estabas ahí…_

_-Pues yo estaba con Lina, en su habitación…_

_-¿Qué dices cabeza de medusa? Grito Lina, su rostro se puso más rojo que una bola de fuego._

_-Si, me levante temprano para decirle a Lina que deberíamos venir a la cocina por algo de comida, eso es todo…además tenia algo importante que pregúntale a Lina_

_-Oh pensé que habían dormido juntos dijo Syphiel._

_-¡Heeee!, con una expresión de rubor en ambos jóvenes _

Zelgadis le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y luego con un tono malicioso dijo

– _Que dices Syphiel insinúas que Gourry se infiltro en la habitación de Lina en la oscuridad de la noche mientras nosotros dormíamos… _Esto sonrojo aun mas a Lina, aceptando los hechos inconscientemente

_-Claro que no Zelgadis además ese no es asunto tuyo, o si aunque a decir verdad creo que yo escuche voces en la noche y provenían de tu habitación, espeto Lina._

Zelgadis y Ameria se sonrojaron_ -De que hablas Lina yo no escuche nada, _dijo Ameria con un tono de nerviosismo ya que su padre estaba presente en la mesa.

_-Tal ves escuchaste mal Lina, de hecho en la mañana vi Gourry cuando se dirigía a tu habitación, solo que lo había olvidado ya que aun tenia demasiado sueño, _expreso Zelgadis para no meterse en apuros ya que el si tenia mucho que perder ya que el rey Phillionel estaba presente.

Gourry con un tono irónico y tocándose la barbilla tratando de recordar lo que Zelgadis acababa de mencionar solo para decir_ – ¿En verdad nos vimos por la mañana Zelgadis? -Yo no recuerdo… _Fue entonces cuando Lina le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

_-Si Gourry tú me dijiste que te habías encontrado a Zelgadis en el pasillo, ¡ah! eres un cabeza de medusa, ven ya lo olvido._

Syphiel y Philionel no entendían el rey se levanto de su silla_ - Bien tengo que retirarme, espero que descansen durante su estancia en Saillune, ah señorita Lina no olvide que la espero a la hora de la comida y con un gesto de tristeza se acerco a ella._

_-Por favor no vaya a explotar el castillo, tendremos invitados muy importantes además tiene que estar intacto para su fiesta de cumpleaños señorita Lina…_

_-Demonios Phill con quien crees que hablas, claro que se comportarme_

_-Eso me tranquiliza señorita Lina…_con un gesto de tranquilidad dijo el rey

_-A menos que alguno de tus guardias no me obedezca o peor aun que la comida no este a tiempo…ja,ja,ja_

_-No será necesario, enseguida mandare dar indicaciones al personal del castillo. _El rey Phill salió del salón para dirigirse a dar algunas indicaciones a los sirvientes ya que enseguida tenía una junta con los consejeros del reino.

_-Que bien, _sonrió Lina al saber que se había salido con la suya.

_-Bien Lina me gustaría hablar contigo…_

Se escucho una voz tierna y dulce_ - Oye Syphiel y como de que quieres hablar con Lina…_

_-Querido Gourry lo siento pero me gustaría hablar de esto con Lina, lo siento_

_-Entiendo, pero Lina y yo iremos a nadar un momento después del desayuno… _aun seguían sentados, desayunando ya que en la mesa había diferentes tipos de manjares, cocteles de fruta, pasteles, postres, vino, piernas de pollo, panques entre otros muchos_._

_-¿En verdad Lina? Me encanta nadar, además no olvides que tenemos que ir de compras Lina, tenemos que tener todo listo para la cena de tu cumpleaños ¿no lo has olvidado verdad?_

Lina estaba comiendo un coctel de fruta y aun sin terminar de masticar su comida contesto _-No, no lo he olvidado Ameria, pero por Dios no puedo hacer tantas cosas a la ves…_

_-Mmm que te parece si mientras nos vamos cambiar, tu charlas con Syphiel _sugirió Zelgadis.

_-Tienes razón Zelgadis, así podrán hablar ya nosotros te alcanzaremos Lina._ Se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Gourry decidió levantarse y salir también_._

_-Bueno yo también iré a cambiarme, ¿te espero en la piscina Lina o…?_

Se acerco colocándose en la parte trasera de la silla donde ella esta sentada, ella levanto su rostro y su mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Gourry a tan solo unos centímetros, el puso ambas manos en los hombros de Lina.

_-No, te espero aquí no quiero que te vayas a perder en el castillo y no llegues al jardín cabeza de medusa…_el acaricio su mejilla y salió del salón.

_-Vaya veo que Gourry y tu, han avanzado en su relación Lina. _Ese era un tema del cual Lina no estaba segura de conversar con Syphiel en el fondo de ella sabia que Syphiel sentía amor por el hombre que ella amaba, y que para ella era mejor ignorar eso ya que ella también era su amiga, y que sin pensarlo alguna ves le dijo a Syphiel que ella solo estaba con Gourry por su espada de la Luz.

Aunque fue demasiado obvio que no era así cuando el decidió dar su espada por el bienestar del mundo, y seguían viajando juntos y no solo durante las batallas posteriores que seguían igual de unidos que siempre, el cuidaba de ella cada ves mas y Lina se preocupaba demasiado por su amado y tonto guardián.

Esperaron a que Gourry cerrara la puerta, y aunque Lina no estaba segura de lo que Syphiel quisiera charlar con ella que no estaba muy segura de estar ahí, ya que esto resultaba demasiado incomodo para ella, en caso de que el tema fuese sobre Gourry, aunque en el fondo Lina sabia que realmente tenia que ver con el y que saldría en la conversación. Así misma decidió tomar aire y esperar a que Syphiel empezara hablar.


	7. Una gran amiga

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko y Natsumi son mi creación

**CAPITULO 7: UNA GRAN AMIGA**

Pronto Lina contesto a la pregunta de Syphiel sobre su relación con Gourry, trataría de tener el mayor tacto posible al confirmárselo a Syphiel, ya que ella no quería hacerla sentir mal después de todo ella le tenia aprecio ya que era su amiga.

-_Si, Syphiel hace poco hablamos al respecto Gourry y yo y decidimos que ya era tiempo después de tantos años viajando juntos sin razón aparente, mas que esto que acabas de presenciar._

Syphiel con un pequeño gesto de alegría mezclado con tristeza, abrazo a Lina

– _Me da mucho gusto por ustedes Lina, Gourry es un gran hombre seguro que te hará muy feliz_.

Lina sintió un poco de tristeza por ella –_Syphiel yo, en verdad no me gustaría que_… pero las palabras no salían Lina no era ese tipo de chicas que daban explicaciones por lo que hacían y mucho menos de lo que sentía.

-_No te preocupes Lina yo entiendo, era obvio esa chispa entre ustedes dos y en verdad me alegra mucho._

-_Gracias por entenderlo Syphiel, ahora tengo la impresión de que no era de eso de lo que pretendías hablarme…_

-_Tienes razón, yo quería preguntarte que fue lo que paso en Taforashia, se dice que lograste emitir el Giga Slave, ¿es verdad Lina?_

-_Si, lo hice Syphiel no tenia opción, estaban apunto de morir mis amigos incluso Xellos fue mal herido por protegerme, Pokota se sacrifico su cuerpo para darme la oportunidad de poder acabar con shabanigdu._

-_Entiendo, pero Lina como estas tu, aun puedo ver algunos mechones grises en tu cabello, eso quiere decir que aun no te recuperas del todo._

-_Estoy bien Syphiel,_ Lina guardo silencio por un momento recordó esas pesadillas y que en los últimos días había una mujer que se comunicaba con ella pero no tenia deseos de hablarlo con Syphiel, no ahora ya que ni ella misma sabia que estaba pasando no quería alarmar a sus amigos

–_Aun estoy agotada, pero espero reponerme pronto además estar aquí ayudara mucho ya que podemos descansar _y sonrió…

Claramente Syphiel no estaba muy convencida y fue directo al grano _–Lina se honesta con migo y dime tu sabes por que eres la única que puede dominar el poder del a diosa de las pesadillas, dime lo sabes._

Lina tenía una idea pero, no iba a contestar a Syphiel hasta estar segura de ello

_- No, aun no lo se la primera ves que lo hice fue sin pensarlo Syphiel, no iba dejar que Rezo se saliera con la suya y con Fibrizo no tuve opción es todo…_

-_A que te refieres con que no tuviste opción Lina siempre hay opciones…_

Mientras tanto Zelgadis y Ameria caminaban rumbo al jardín muy juntos, desde lo alto de su habitación el rey Philionel logro verlos, esto llamo su atención pero no dio importancia…

Ya había salido el sol, Sebastián se levantaba y ya era mas tarde de lo habitual se levanto de un salto, corrió a bañarse rápidamente se vistió cepillo su cabello, y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, llamo a la puerta pero nadie respondió

– _Natsumi, ¿estas ahí?_ Pregunto

Decidió entrar, noto que ahí estaba su equipaje, y se dirigió al comedor de la posada, mientras bajaba las escaleras vio a su hermana sentada, camino a la mesa donde estaba ella y tomo asiento, sin antes notar que algunas personas arreglaban algunos muros de la posada _-Buenos días Natsumi por que no me despertaste?_

El mesero se acerco para pedir la orden del recién llegado- _¿Que va a ordenar señor?_

-_Podría traerme_, y fijando su mirada al las personas que estaban reparando el lugar, Sebastián pregunto antes de ordenar _- Veo que han estado reparando aquellos muros desde ayer, parece que hubo una fiesta aquí…hace unos días verdad._

El mesero pronto dirigió su mirada a donde Sebastián observaba _–Ha eso, pues algo por el estilo, basta con decirle que Lina Inverse paso por aquí…_

Sebastián sonrió –_Así que ella estuvo aquí_, Natsumi noto la sonrisa de su hermano

_-Por que la sonrisa hermano acaso te parece gracioso, que esa chica allá destruido parte del lugar, me parece de muy mal gusto._

El mesero seguía esperando que Sebastian ordenara, se limito a escuchar la conversación de aquellos chicos en silencio.

-_No, no me parece gracioso, es solo que me gustaría saber que es lo que la hace tan impulsiva, debe ser muy fuerte para hacer siempre lo que se le venga en gana_.

-_Y como par que quieres saber eso,_ Sebastián estás loco no me digas que tienes algún interés en esa chica, Sebastián no contesto a lo que llevo a Natsumi a preguntar nuevamente

_-¿La conoces? Conoces a Lina Inverse_

-_No pero se de muy buena fuente que es muy poderosa, que es una genio hechicera y que no solo domina la mejor magia negra si no que ha terminado con demonios superiores, incluso ha terminado con el mismo Satánico Shabranigdu y con Zanaffer, ¿es impresionante no?_

-_No lo se, lo es para ti…_

El mesero al escuchar el interés que tenia el joven decidió inmiscuirse, sabia que tal ves obtendría una buena propina –_Pues si señor, ella estuvo hospedada solo un día aquí en la posada, y se marcho ayer por la mañana claro no obstante nos dejo un recuerdo de su visita._

-_Ja,ja,ja_ reía Sebastián, _pues si que es una chica muy peculiar, si no les molesta me gustaría cubrir los gastos de la reparación._

_-¿Qué por que habrías de pagarlo tu, te has vuelto loco?_ Espeto Natsumi

_-No es necesario señor, los gastos corren por cuenta del reino de Saillune, el Rey Philionel y la princesa Ameria, sienten mucho aprecio por la hechicera además es bien sabido que ella ha salvado el reino de Saillune en varias ocasiones._

-_Mmm ya veo, y dime con quien viajaba_… Natsumi tomo su taza de té no daba mucho crédito de lo que decía su hermano, que por lo menos con ella nunca hablo del tema ni mucho menos de tener cierto interés en Lina Inverse

Al parecer la conversación de Lina y Syphiel se había extendido más de lo apropiado

_-A que te refieres Syphiel, no tenia opción…_

-_No debes usar Giga Slave Lina es muy peligroso, además no es normal que una niña como tu tenga el control de ese hechizo tan devastador._

-_Niña, me dijiste niña_ Lina ya empezaba a molestarse no obstante tenia que soportar que ella usara el termino _"Querido Gourry"_ y ahora le decía niña.

-_No es por eso Lina, es solo que cuando emitiste el Giga Slave solo tenias 15 años, te parece normal…además cuando peleaste con Fibrizo perdiste el control del hechizo que es lo que te hizo poder controlarlo…_

-_Por que preguntas eso Syphiel, habla claro tienes alguna razón para que ahora te preocupes por eso._

-_A decir verdad Lina, he tenido algunas dudas al respecto, tu sabes por que la diosa de la pesadillas te dio una segunda oportunidad, debe haber alguna razón por la que te permita usar su poder, no has pensado en eso._

-_Ahora que lo mencionas no lo se…aun _

-_Estás segura Lina_, volvió a preguntar Syphiel.

-_A que viene todo esto, sabes algo al respecto._

Por otro lado Gourry caminaba justamente al salón para encontrar a Lina, estaba contento la idea de comenzar una relación con la hechicera eso le hacia sentir bien.

Mientras caminaba venían recuerdos a su mente recordó aquella ves en que Lina lanzo un Drag Slave para enseñarle el hechizo a la princesa de Saillune, ya que ella se empeñaba en aprenderlo y que fueron liberados los espíritus de la montaña, recordó que Lina fue poseída por uno y se le fue enzima cayendo sobre el queriéndolo besar,

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Después recordó cuando fueron a visitar aquella ciudad de nombre Itsuki en donde se preparaba el más delicioso pulpo.

Recordó aquel día en el cual el no quiso compartir el pulpo con Lina y comiéndoselo el solo, así que termino hablando en idioma pul pico diciéndole a Lina que la amaba por que sabia que ella no lo entendía, repitiendo constantemente la palabra

"_I love you "_ en repetidas ocasiones ya que ella no sabia que significaba. Pero que si no hubiera sido por que estaba hechizado tal vez nunca hubiera tenido el valor de decirlo.

Ahora era diferente el podría decirle que la amaba y que el deseaba mas que a nada casarse con ella y formar una familia. El estaría ahí siempre para ayudarla y cuidarla, perdido en su pensamiento que de pronto llego a la entrada del salón, noto que Lina y Syphiel aun seguían conversando así que se quedo en la puerta para no interrumpir.

_-Lina yo quería preguntarte algo mas…_

_-Dime, que es lo que quieres saber…_

_-Que fue lo que en verdad paso en el mar del caos Lina recuerdas algo..._

_-Por que la pregunta Syphiel, _

_-Por que me gustaría saber, que es lo que les hizo volver a ti y a Gourry._

_-Eso no viene al caso niña, y si es todo lo que tienes que decirme entonces… creo que esta conversación ya termino. _

Lina empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, si para ella era difícil hablar al respecto con Syphiel, puesto que ella estaba enamorada de Gourry y aunque Lina no lo admitiera que incluso llegaba a sentirse celosa, además eso era algo que ya había pasado y no tenia caso recordarlo.

Syphiel logro alcanzar a Lina y la tomándola del brazo derecho_-Lina espera por favor, _esto empezaba a molestar a Lina aun más.

_-Se que en este momento no soy la indicada para hablar contigo al respecto, pero somos amigas Lina tu me salvaste la vida acosta de la tuya, y no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo además el pobre Gourry siempre se ve muy afectado cuando algo malo te sucede…estoy muy preocupada por ti_

_-¿A que te refieres Syphiel? _

_-Sabes… Que yo sienta algo por Gourry no significa que no me preocupe por ti tu eres mi amiga._

Lina no daba mucho crédito de lo que Syphiel trataba de decir ni siquiera había una razón para ello, así que Syphiel logro notar la cara de confusión de Lina tomo aire respiro profundamente para decirle…

_-Lo se Lina siempre lo supe desde el principio Gourry siempre había sentido algo por ti, lo se por la manera en que se acercaban mutuamente, aunque fuera para pelear ustedes dos tenían demasiado contacto físico, y cuando tu animabas a Gourry para pelear el siempre hacia lo posible por ganar…además cuando la copia de Rezo te ataco dejándote al borde de la muerte, pude ver su sufrimiento en su mirada pidiéndome que me fuera contigo lo mas pronto posible para salvarte…No soy tonta Lina._

_-Y, a que viene todo esto, por que me lo dices ahora…_

_-Pues por que quiero que sepas que yo estoy muy contenta por su linda relación Gourry y tu, que por fin puedas admitir lo que siempre sentiste por el…_

_-Lo que siempre sentí por el… de que demonios hablas Syphiel_

_-Si Lina, cuando Gourry fue secuestrado por Fhibrizo, y lo hizo pelear en contra tuya, yo pude ver la tristeza en tus ojos cuando te diste cuenta que ese guerrero tan poderoso que los atacaba, era Gourry _

_-Si, eso fue muy difícil para mi Syphiel que hubiera pasado si el hubiera logrado lastimarme o peor aun si yo le hubiera hecho daño, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca. _Ella agacho su mirada esos eran recuerdos que ella había preferido no recordar.

_-Y cuando lograste ver que era Gourry corriste hacia el desesperadamente, y puedo jurar que nunca nadie había logrado ver en ese estado a Lina Inverse._

Gourry no creía lo que escuchaba que el había atacado a la mujer que amaba, no eso era imposible_ -Yo quise lastimar a Lina y por que no lo recuerdo._

_-Dime Lina, quiero que seas sincera, crees que usar el poder de la diosa de las pesadillas no tendrá consecuencias, te expones demasiado Lina._

_-Crees que lo hago por gusto, estaban en juego nuestras vidas niña tonta, además yo nunca dejaría que le pasara nada a Gourry o a uno de ustedes y lo sabes verdad._

_-Lo se Lina, pero hasta ahora no se había hablado de un solo hechicero que pudiera controlar el Giga Slave, y algo me dice que esto trae consecuencias, estoy intranquila, sabes hace días consulte a un oráculo y me dijo que estabas en peligro, pero no quiso decir mas._

_-¿En peligro yo, de que o de quien?_

_-No lo se, el oráculo no quiso decir mas, debes tener cuidado Lina._

Gourry no pudo quedarse por más tiempo detrás de la puerta y decidió entrar

– _Gourry veo que ya estas listo verdad, el se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano. _

Lina no tenia la mas mínima intención de hablar de sobre el tema con Gourry que si no lo había hecho tiempo atrás no lo haría ahora.

_-Ya estas lista Lina, _el sabia que no era el momento de preguntar a Lina que si quería saber algo al respecto tendría que ser cuando estuvieran solos así que solo se limito a estar cerca de ella, la observo detenidamente, vio su cuerpo esbelto, frágil y pequeño como es que el hubiera podido tratar de lastimarla, le apretó con fuerza su mano y la otra la paso sobre su hombro, para Lina aun era extraño no era fácil aceptar que Gourry tuviera ese tipo de atenciones frente a los demás, pero sabia que si quería estar con el hombre que amaba que tendría que cambiar algunas cosas, además esa sensación de sentirse amada y protegida de este nuevo modo le gustaba, para ella no había cosa mas agradable que poder sentir las manos de Gourry sobre ella.

_-Hola Syphiel veo que aun están hablando, espero no interrumpir_

_-No, no interrumpiste Gourry, bien Syphiel nuestra conversación ya termino._

_-Si, yo ya tengo que ir a cumplir con mí deber como sacerdotisa del reino ahora si me disculpan, nos veremos más tarde. _Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Lina un tanto confusa solo grito_ – Syphiel, _Syphiel solo volteo_ –Gracias eres una excelente amiga…_

Syphiel se alegro de escuchar eso ella siempre fue una niña tierna, amorosa, y a menudo le gustaba rodearse de gente que le hiciera sentir que le apreciaba sonriéndole a su amiga solo le contesto – _Lo mismo digo Lina eres una excelente amiga_. Y con eso se escucho el golpear la puerta al quedar cerrada.

_-Y bien ya podemos irnos verdad._

_-Si vamos oye y de que hablabas con Syphiel…_

_-Nada de importancia Gourry, ella esta preocupada por que emitir el Giga Slave, aunque a decir verdad tu crees que tenga algo que ver con esos sueños extraños._

_-No lo se, tu que piensas, tu nunca te equivocas Lina, tal ves solo debamos tener cuidado además yo no dejare que te pase nada malo…debo protegerte siempre._

_-Y a que viene eso cabeza de medusa._

_-A nada debo proteger a la mujer que amo no es así… _esto sonrojo a Lina el se acerco tomándola de la cintura y levantándola le beso intensamente ella rodeo sus cuello mientras el apretaba su cuerpo aun mas, fueron besos largos y apasionados se había hecho costumbre besarse cuando estaban a solas y los besos eran cada ves mas intensos.

Después de un momento el la bajo y le dio un ultimo beso en la frente.

_-Entonces, nos vamos _pregunto el.

_-Claro, tal vez Zelgadis y Ameria ya estén allá, _con esto se soltaron y dejando sus cuerpos cerca uno del otro el pregunto _–Y es de todo lo que hablaron ustedes, fue una charla demasiado larga como para solo hablar de eso no crees._

_-Que por que lo dices Gourry, _le dio la impresión de que quizá el habría escuchado algo al respecto_ ¿escuchaste algo verdad cabeza de medusa? _Pregunto ella

_-Podría ser, ustedes no estaban hablando en secreto que digamos, su charla podía escucharse por los pasillos del castillo._

_-Gourry yo, que fue lo que escuchaste._

El sonrió y se le acerco lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios_ – Ahora no es momento para hablar de eso, tal ves mas tarde ven vamos, _la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la jardín trasero del palacio.

Cuando iban llegando al jardín Lina sintió la necesidad de mirar atrás y con un pequeño movimiento giro su cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzo a mirar una mariposa negra que voló

De tras de ellos_ – Es real, no la soñé es real._

_-Que dijiste Lina, pasa algo._

_-Mmm no, no pasa nada pensé haber visto algo Gourry._

_-Lina, Lina ven el agua esta deliciosa _desde el fondo de una gran alberca, con agua cristalina y profunda una niña gritaba muy alegre…

_-Ameria, veo que te estas divirtiendo._

_-Si, no hay nada como relajarse un momento en la alberca ven, anda que te parece si competimos._

_-Esta bien niña pero te aseguro que te ganare. _Lina corrió acercarse a la piscina y enseguida dejo caer su ropa al suelo, quedando solamente en traje de baño de dos piezas muy pequeñas, solo en sostén y su bikini.

Para Gourry era grandioso el amaba ver la figura de Lina, notar que debajo de esa armadura que siempre usaba la hechicera, que realmente había algo mas, observando primero, sus piernas, sus caderas hasta llegar a su rostro que era hermosa y de pronto bajo su mirada al pecho de Lina, y pensó para si mismo

–_Si definitivamente si le ha crecido y no lo había notado que estaría pensando yo._

De pronto un poco de agua le cayo_ -Ya basta se te esta cayendo al baba, Gourry._

_-¿De verdad? No lo había notado, _pregunto el limpiándose la boca.

_-Solo estaba bromeando, es normal que mires así a tu chica no._

_-Vamos Zelgadis deja al pobre Gourry, ahora puede ver a Lina sin ser golpeado o atacado por una bola de fuego, _dijo Ameria con un tono de picardía.

El resto de la mañana estuvieron ahí jugando, lanzándose de trampolín en varias ocasiones y salpicándose de agua, mas tarde se dirigió Lina con Philionel para ser presentada ante los nobles a quien ya le había dicho Philionel que quería que estuviera presente, ya que para el reino era un honor contar con una hechicera tan poderosa como ella, esta ves Lina logro comportarse como toda una dama con un poco de trabajo logro no quitarle su comida a Gourry y no golpearlo, después de la comida en el palacio Lina y Ameria salieron hacer algunas compras como habían quedado.

Mientras tanto Gourry y Zelgadis se quedarían el palacio por un largo tiempo. Así que había decidido quedarse a entrenar un poco y platicar entre ellos. Mientras tanto Lina y Ameria se desasían entre vestidos y zapatos ropa muy hermosa

_- Ameria no crees que esto es exagerado yo no suelo usar este tipo de ropa es demasiado para mi…_

_-Claro que si, además debes lucir espectacular el día de tu cumpleaños y sobre todo para Gourry…_esto último lo dijo riéndose

_-Que dices Ameria, eres una niña muy igualada sabes y en seguida se abalanzo sobre la pequeña princesa._

_-Lina no seas tan ruda, suéltame…_

_-Eres una niña muy malcriada Ameria,_

_-Pero yo solo dije la verdad, no me digas que tú y Gourry no han tenido, ya sabes…_

La mente de Lina se puso en blanco, si algo sabían sus compañeros era que Lina podría ser una experta hechicera, una genio pero en ese sentido no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del tema.

_-Es verdad lo olvide, tu no sabes nada al respecto a veces me pregunto quien es la niña._

_-A que te refieres, niña tonta._

_-Pues a que no hay nada de malo en que una mujer seduzca a su pareja, que no has pensado en eso._

_-Estas loca Ameria Gourry y yo apenas empezamos una relación._

_-Eso no significa que no ya sabes, además hasta donde entendí en el desayuno, ¿Gourry estaba en tu habitación en la madrugada no?_

_-¿Queee?, bueno es verdad pero tu no puedes negarme que anoche también pásate un buen rato en la habitación de Zelgadis no es así…_

_-Que, Lina me estabas espiando verdad…_

_-No, sin embargo tengo muy buen oído Ameria y escuche tu voz cuando llamaste a la habitación de Zelgadis es solo que no le di importancia niña…._

_-No, paso nada Lina yo solo quería hablar con Zelgadis…de algo importante._

_-Si te entiendo era primordial hablar, en la madrugada verdad…_

_-No es lo que piensas Lina, cuando estábamos camino al bosque le dije a Zelgadis que en Saillune teníamos una gran biblioteca y que tal ves podríamos encontrar algo de información acerca de su cura._

_-Ya veo, así que Zelgadis aun esta pensando en eso, deberíamos ayudarlo y Ameria crees que encontremos algo ahí._

_-No lo se Lina, pero la esperanza siempre muere al final, y en nombre de la justicia debemos ayudarlo, _una gota salió de la frente de Lina y sorpresivamente Ameria grito_ –Mira Lina, ven vamos, vamos apresurate._

_-Que tienes Ameria, te has vuelto loca, espérame. _Pronto logro alcanzar a la princesa noto que estaba parada frente sin decir nada, se acerco tranquilamente_ –Ameria, _

_-Lo ves Lina, _es hermoso frente a ellas había un elegante vestido de una hermosa tela, era delgada parecía seda muy fina de muy buena textura para cubrir su cuerpo, la modalidad de ser delgada era por que asi podría moldearse al cuerpo de quien lo llevara puesto acentuando su cintura y su cadera, de la parte de enfrente cubría hasta el cuello llevando en la vastilla un ligero encaje en forma de olan con una cinta roja, también tenia un breve apertura en el pecho de forma ovalada para dejar a la vista un escote muy sensual, en la parte de trasera tenia ligeros bordes rojos al igual que en el cuello en forma de olanes hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto toda la espalda, en los brazos tenia dos especies de mangas largas que llegaban hasta las muñecas cubriendo parte de las manos, de tres cuartos de la misma tela estos, empezaban al termino de las mangas cortas del vestido dejando unos centímetros de espacio entre las mangas, estos terminaban al comienzo de la mano y tenia un ligero olan rojo al igual que el resto del vestido, este vestido era de un tono rosa muy suave, el la parte inferior de la falda tenia un ligero corte que le llegaba hasta las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, con una zapatillas hermosas que parecía tener pequeños cristales rojos que daban un brillo hermoso, acentuando el olan rojo del vestido y dando un poco de color al vestido ya que era rosa un rosa muy tenue apenas y se podía distinguir su color.

_-Es hermoso Lina, mira allá esta otro…_

Lina corrió a verlo eran preciosos ambos vestidos, este era blanco de seda con bordes azules, al igual que el otro su tela era delgada para que pudiera moldearse a la figura este tenia manga larga y gran escote, con encaje sobre el pecho y las mangas en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla con un diamante azul con piedras plateadas que hacia juego con el vestido, en la parte trasera el escote era a mitad de espalda y a diferencia del otro este le llegaba unos quince centímetros sobre las rodillas y de la parte trasera de la falda era larga, con volumen amplio llevaba en si bordes azules para acentuar las mangas, el pecho y la parte delantera y trasera del vestido únicamente en las bastillas, combinado con una zapatillas azules que así mismo tenían diamantes azules que acentuaban el azul del vestido

_-Señorita, mi amiga desea probarse esos dos vestidos._

_-Enseguida se los muestro _le contesto la señorita que estaba de tras del mostrador.

_-Que, no te parece demasiado Ameria…_

_-No claro que no. Están bellísimos, míralos son perfectos para ti, mira estos pueden acentuar tus partes mas femeninas Lina..._

La señorita había bajado los vestidos y se los dio a Lina para que se los probara, cuando salió con el primero que era el vestido de extraño color rosa tenue…

_-Wuau te ves fantástica Lina,_

_-Tú crees Ameria, estos zapatos son enormes._

_-Pruébate el segundo si…._mientras Lina se cambiaba que Ameria dio una vuelta por la tienda y tomo varios vestidos de ella_ -Me voy a llevar todos _estos le dijo a la encargada, un tanto sorprendida los tomo y los guardo_._

_-Que tal este,… no crees que es demasiado para mi, yo no suelo ser así Ameria._

_-Te ves hermosa Lina, bien ya sal tenemos que irnos ya es tarde y tengo algo que hacer. _Mientras Lina se quitaba el vestido pregunto_ – Y que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer._

_-Bueno este, Zelgadis y yo pasaremos un rato en la biblioteca después de la cena Lina._

_-Lo sabía entonces tú y Zelgadis…_

_-No aun no Lina como te decía Zelgadis quiere encontrar su cura, y yo respeto eso además el y yo no tenemos tanto tiempo viajando juntos como tu y Gourry, la verdad aun no tengo prisa y creo que el tampoco, decidimos conocernos primero Lina mientras el encuentra su cura._

_-Ya veo, pues me parece muy bien Ameria, ya era notorio que ustedes dos sentían algo el uno por el otro._

_-En verdad y por que dices eso Lina,_

_-Pues cuando tu y la tonta de Nama quedaron atrapadas en esa estúpida armadura en la cual ella estaba también, y pelearon con el dragón Zelgadis parecía muy emocionado y se puso a dar un discurso parecido a esos que dices tu mientras luchaban, eso fue extraño Zelgadis no es así nunca, es así como lo empecé a notar._

_Sin contar que tu te pusiste muy celosa cuando llegamos al reino femenino y el salía a platicar con una linda mujer, que por fin resulto ser hombre ja,ja,ja eso fue muy gracioso._

_-Celosa yo, estas loca Lina._

_-Claro que lo estabas, todos nos dimos cuenta Ameria._

_-En fin ahora ya lo sabes Lina, espero que seas discreta ya que Zelgadis es muy reservado._

_-No estoy segura Ameria a menos que Zelgadis se ahorra sus comentarios yo también lo hare Ameria…_

_-Bien nos llevamos todo esto…cuanto es…_

_-He bien mire son…dos mil quinientas monedas de oro, _Ameria saco de bolsa cinco sacos llenos de monedas de oro, y se los dio...

_-Estas segura de pagar todo esto Ameria,…_

_-Claro, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños esta bien ahora hay que ir a comprar unos cuantos pares de zapatos y tenemos que arreglar tu cabello aunque es hermoso, debemos darle un pequeño toque final,…_

_-Esta bien Ameria, pero no se si pueda usar esa ropa es demasiado femenina y no va conmigo._

_-Pero lo harás por Gourry, no es así…_

_-Que difícil es esto del amor, no es nada sencillo, _suspiro caminaron hasta llegar a una tienda donde comprarían varios pares de zapatos de diferentes colores_, _de tacón muy alto pero sobre todo muy finos.

Ameria también compro algunas cosas para ella, ya que también tenia que lucir algo elegante para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lina, ya que para ella no era difícil, era algo con lo que ella vivía todos los días, solo cuando viajaba con Lina tenia que usar pantalón ya que no era muy adecuado luchar con falda o vestido, en cambio para Lina seria un poco mas difícil puesto que los vestidos comprados no solo eran elegantes si no que eran muy exuberantes para el gusto de Lina y aunque le gustaban sabia que seria difícil usar ese tipo de ropa pues hacia mas de 4 años que no usaba vestidos.


	8. Seducción

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko,Natsumi y algunos personajes secundarios son mi creación.

**Nota del autor: **En este capitulo aparecen dos personajes nuevos que mas adelante mostraran su identidad también hay mas acercamientos entre L&G Y Z&A, Xellos tiene una ligera charla con Lina, a los usuarios que se inscribieron muchas gracias, estoy trabajando todos los días para terminar, y a decir verdad esto se ha alargado demasiado, las ideas vienen y vienen, espero que les guste.

_**CAPITULO 8: SEDUCCION**_

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y como cualquier otro día en el castillo de Saillune, todos cumplían con sus deberes todos estaban en constante movimiento algunos, vigilaban las puertas del castillo otros salían junto con el rey para cuidar de el, en cambio Gourry y Zelgadis practicaban un poco con la espada, para no aburrirse ya que no había mucho que hacer para ellos, después de practicar un poco cada uno de ellos tomo un baño.

Zelgadis salió de su habitación pensando en ir a la biblioteca y pensó pedir a Gourry que fuese con el ya que muy pronto seria el cumpleaños de Lina y seria muy bueno que el buscara un libro de magia para regalarle, puesto que a ella le encantaba leer y aprender nuevos hechizos.

Así que se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la habitación del espadachín, llamo a su puerta y enseguida Gourry contesto a su llamado _– Pasa…_

Zelgadis entro a la habitación notando que su amigo no estaba ahí, así que decidió adentrarse aun mas, logro escuchar una voz proveniente del balcón

–_Aquí estoy Zelgadis, pasa_

_-Vaya, no sabia que te gustaba observar el cielo amigo._

_-A veces lo hago Zelgadis, he visto tantas veces el anochecer con Lina mientras viajamos, y con tanto que hacer respecto a la resurrección de Rezo que no había tenido oportunidad de mirar las estrellas._

Zelgadis se acerco junto al espadachín para observar, pensó que hacia muchos años que no prestaba atención en ese tipo de cosas, y que a decir verdad ya no eran importantes para el, pensó en como esa parte humana se había desprendido de el ya que cuando era niño le gustaba verlas estrellas con su madre y darles forma a cada una de ellas.

Así que de pronto observo algunas dándole forma de unicornio, una que su madre siempre le enseñaba cuando era niño y una sonrisa salió de su rostro, ya que para el esas cosas se habían vuelto absurdas y entre pensamientos y un ligero silencio decidió decir algo.

_-Oye Gourry tu crees que la aparición de Xellos, en el bosque fue coincidencia._

_Gourry dio media vuelta a la derecha para ver a Zelgadis -No lo creo Zelgadis… _

_Pero ahora que lo mencionas no se ha aparecido por aquí, tal ves haya sido una simple coincidencia, siempre has desconfiado demasiado en Xellos no el nunca ha sido de tu agrado…_

_-Si es verdad, es un demonio Gourry y siempre nos utiliza, para lograr sus fines._

_-Tienes razón no se ha aparecido por aquí, tu crees que tenga que ver con el sello de magia que hay en Saillune _de pronto se escucho un ruido de tras de ellos…

_-Hola, estaban hablando de mí, y por la energía que emite mi amigo Zelgadis quiere decir que no eran cosas buenas verdad._

_-Xellos, siempre apareces tan repentinamente, además es sumamente imposible hablar cosas buenas sobre tu persona._

_-Vaya eres muy sincero amigo Zelgadis, y díganme donde esta mi amiga Lina._

_-Ese no es asunto tuyo Xellos…que no se supone que no debas entrar en este lugar._

_-Vaya si que eres grosero Zelgadis, en todo este tiempo no has aprendido a respetarme pero déjame decirte que si puedo entrar que no lo haga es otra cosa, además es muy molesto sentir toda esa energía positiva de los habitantes de Saillune… en cambio la tuya es muy agradable._

_-Primero muerto antes que respetar aun demonio tal ambicioso como tú… que diablos buscas aquí en Saillune, no puedes dejarnos descansar por un momento._

_-Vamos cálmense chicos hay que calmar los ánimos, y cual es el motivo por el cual buscas a Lina Xellos, me gustaría saberlo._

_-No seas curioso amigo Gourry, Lina es mi amiga y que además ella y yo siempre hemos tenido una especie de alianza y eso es algo que ustedes ya saben, logro notar que estas muy interesado en Lina. _Gourry sin decir nada al respecto que solo espera la respuesta de Xellos.

_-Es muy notorio tu interés en Lina, y es por que no debes estar planeando nada bueno. Xellos deberías dar una explicación…_

_-Si, y por que la tendría que dar soy un demonio y nunca doy explicaciones de mis actos _Se escucharon risas de dos niñas que entraban al la habitación de Lina he interrumpieron la conversación de los jóvenes ya que esta estaba conectada a la habitación de Gourry. De pronto se abrió la puerta que dividía la habitación de Lina y Gourry

Lina y Ameria entraron a la habitación de Gourry _–Hola ya estamos de vuelta,_ expreso Lina a su novio.

Y al mismo tiempo entraron varios sirvientes por la puerta principal a la habitación de Lina para dejar en la cama de Lina todas las bolsas de ropa que las chicas habían llevado consigo _–Vaya ahora entiendo por que estas habitaciones fueron destinadas a ustedes dos, _expreso Zelgadis

_-Eres un tonto zelgadis, no se necesita una puerta en medio de dos habitaciones para poder escabullirse por la noche…no te parece._

_-A que te refieres Lina, _espeto Zelgadis.

_-Quieres que lo diga, amigo Zelgadis._

Gourry se acerco a Lina_ - No hay nada de malo en eso Zelgadis Lina y no tenemos por que dar explicaciones a nadie bueno hasta ahora, además es normal en una pareja no…_

_-Gourry no tienes por que dar explicaciones. _Lina noto que Xellos estaba en el balcón así que se acerco aun más al demonio, que como siempre tenia una breve sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Hola Xellos, has venido a visitarnos._

_-Hola amiga Lina, señorita Ameria, _contesto el saludando a las dos niñas

_-Que bien, te quedaras a cenar verdad, _pregunto Ameria ella siempre era dulce y cordial con las personas, esa era parte de su personalidad_._

El demonio un tanto confuso_ – ¡Hee! No lo se Ameria, no soy del todo bien venido._

Ameria con un gesto de desilusión se acerco a el_ –Pero que dices amigo Xellos, siempre serás bienvenido en mi reino, tu nos ayudaste en la batalla en Taforashia, ¿verdad que te quedaras?_

_-Esta bien Ameria, pero procura no ser tan dulce y amable por favor, _todos sabían que este tipo de emociones no eran nada benéficas para el demonio, que incluso a veces le llegaban a causar nauseas.

_-Bien, Zelgadis que te parece si nos adelantamos, Lina tiene que guardar su ropa y quizá quiera tomar un baño antes de cenar. _Tomo a Zelgadis de la mano jalándolo_._

_-Un baño, pregunto Lina, ahora pero yo no, ¡haaa! creo entender Ameria quiere estar sola con Zelgadis _pensó para si misma.

Mientras tanto Xellos logro notar que había una gran cercanía entre Lina y Gourry, que si antes la había ahora era mucho mas notoria, pero el no quiso preguntar nada

–_Bien voy a guardar algunas cosas nos veremos en la cena, _y se dirigió a su habitación

Gourry vio a Lina alejarse y pronto se acerco a Xellos ya que durante esos días Zelgadis le había comentado en varias ocasiones sobre el extraño interés de Xellos en Lina, que aunque el no mencionara nada al respecto estaba al tanto de ello, quizá en otras circunstancias no habría intervenido pero ahora era diferente.

–_Bien Xellos y que es lo que realmente buscas aquí, tu interés por Lina así de la nada sin motivo aparente, ya que todo esta en armonía en el mundo, debes tener un objetivo no es así, en que pretendes involucrarla ahora._

Esto sorprendió al demonio, sabia que el espadachín en ocasiones lograba mostrar una inteligencia admirable pero nunca se había dirigido tan directamente con el a excepción cuando se acerco a el diciéndole que el era muy viejo y que sin embargo parecía un galán de películas de acción.

_-Vaya veo, que tienes un extraño interés por Lina amigo Gourry. Pero como sabes yo solo sigo ordenes podría ser que esta sea la misión que se me encomendó no te parece…_

_-Cuidar de Lina, estas bromeando Xellos ella no necesita que la protejan y mucho menos tu que a menudo la usas para tus planes malvados…_

_-Tal ves no deba decir esto… a nosotros nos conviene mantener a Lina viva y a salvo, los poderes que esa niña logra controlar nadie mas lo ha hecho así que tal ves ahora entiendas amigo Gourry._

_-Eso quiere decir que ustedes usan a Lina y los poderes que ella posee para sus fines, y por tal razón no es conveniente que le suceda nada malo, de quien se supone que debas cuidarla._

_-Eso amigo Gourry es un gran secreto _comenzó a dar unos pasos sin embargo mientras caminaba noto algo muy peculiar en un florero que había en la habitación de Lina, el demonio abrió sus ojos ligeramente para notar una mariposa negra posada en las flores desvió su mirada en cuestión de segundos y con esto ultimo salió de la habitación.

Gourry sabia que Xellos le había dado las palabras claves en cuanto a lo que el pregunto_ -Cuidar de Lina eso significa que ella esta en peligro, que tan cierto será lo que ha mencionado Xellos el no afirmo nada pero…_

_-Pero que Gourry, estas hablando solo y donde esta Xellos _pregunto Lina.

_-¡eeh! No nada Lina, Xellos ya salió de la habitación._

_-Ya veo, sabes tomare un baño si lo deseas puedes adelantarte no falta mucho tiempo para la cena así que si quieres…_

Gourry se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla izquierda._ – Si no te molesta puedo espérate en tu habitación._

Este tipo de atenciones sorprendían a Lina ya que siempre viajo con Gourry pero el no era atento con ella, siempre la cuido como un verdadero guardián y protector pero esto era diferente ahora el era amoroso y cariñoso, después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a conocer esa parte de Gourry que no había conocido y eso le gustaba.

Después de todo ella ya no era una niña de quince años, ahora tendría diez y nueve años y que en el transcurso de ese tiempo a pesar de que lo había compartido con Gourry no era de se modo y que quizá no sentían esa necesidad de amar y ser amados por que se tenían uno al otro, sin embargo Gourry era mayor que ella y siempre mantuvo en mente que ella solo era una niña.

_-Está bien, _sonrió ella un tanto sonrojada ni ella misma podía entender la infinidad de veces que Gourry con sus atenciones la había sonrojado en tan solo unos días

– _Entonces en seguida vuelvo no tardare mucho esta bien._

_-Si esta bien, _el espadachín se recostó en la cama mientras esperaba a su chica, pensando el lo que Xellos había mencionado y sobre la conversación entre Lina y Syphiel.

–_Tal ves deba hablar con Syphiel, o tal ves mejor deba hablarlo con Lina si eso debe ser lo mejor, tal ves solo deba esperar que pase la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lina_, hubo un silencio _-Su fiesta de cumpleaños y yo aun no he comprado nada para ella ¡ooh! Cuando es que era…lo olvide. _

Pronto se levanto de la cama en un salto y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, camino por los pasillos del castillo de Saillune buscando a la princesa -_ Ameria, si ella es quien me puede ayudar camino mas a prisa buscando de salón en salón. _Que sin pensarlo cuando menos lo esperaba estaba frente a una enorme puerta que estaba entre abierta se asomo discretamente, al asomarse observo Zelgadis y Ameria en la biblioteca eso no era extraño no para el, aunque no pudo evitar una sensación de sorpresa al ver a Zelgadis y Ameria besándose. Así que decidió regresar y sin embargo movió la puerta haciendo ruido.

_-Quien esta ahí, la princesa pregunto soltándose de entre los brazos de Zelgadis, _ante la sorpresa de ser vistos por alguien mas, el solo se asomo dejando ver su mano y su rostro.

_-Eres tu Gourry ¿que heces aquí? _pregunto Zelgadis_. No se supone que estabas con Lina y Xellos._

_-Si lo estaba, es solo que recordé que pronto será el cumpleaños de Lina y quería obsequiarle algo especial, pero olvide que día era así que pensé en preguntarle a la pequeña Ameria, no pensé que estarían tan ocupados así que con permiso._

Ameria estaba totalmente sonrojada solo agacho la cabeza diciendo_ – El viernes Gourry faltan solo dos días, me imagino que vas a obsequiarle algo especial verdad…_

_-Si, solo espero que me puedas ayudar con eso Ameria ahora si me disculpan._

_-Gourry _espeto Zelgadis_, se que esta demás decirlo amigo pero podrías ser discreto con lo que has visto, _el también estaba un tanto apenado por los acontecimientos.

Gourry sonrió recordó la primera ves que Zelgadis los sorprendió besándose en el bosque cosa que enfureció a Lina_ – Seré tan discreto además no creo recordarlo en unos minutos, aunque seria bueno que si piensan besarse a menudo deberían cerrar la puerta no creen, como quieren que no los vean eso es ilógico no les parece._

_-Tienes razón, pensé que la había cerrado Zelgadis _espeto Ameria_._

–_Bien yo me retiro Gourry _cerro la puerta dejando dentro a los dos jóvenes, camino nuevamente a la habitación de Lina pero antes decidió pasar a su habitación para dejar su saco ahí ya que tenia un poco de calor sin embargo logro escuchar que alguien hablaba con Lina así que rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Y ahí en silencio espero escuchar nuevamente las voces antes de volver a entrar.

_-De que demonios hablas Xellos? No te parece ridículo lo que estas diciendo._

_-No y tu lo sabes muy bien amiga Lina, no me digas que nunca te preguntaste por que razón eres la favorita de la diosa de las pesadillas y por que se te otorgo el control de tan gran poder, no solo lograste traer a la diosa a tu cuerpo si no que mas adelante lograste controlar su poder._

Lina se dejo caer en su cama y dejo salir un suspiro profundo_ –Si lo he pensado en varias ocasiones Xellos, después de la gran batalla en Taforashia empecé a pensarlo continuamente también debo admitir que pensé que moriría cuando lance el hechizo y sin embargo cuando abrí los ojos estaba viva sentada en una roca, use todo mi poder espiritual, pero no es todo ya hace algunos días que sucedió todo eso y no me he restablecido, mi cabello lo demuestra aun no ha recobrado su color aun tengo estos mechones grises en todo el cabello, y es muy notorio para los demás que aun no me he restablecido por completo._

_-Así es, y dime Lina han pasado cosas extrañas en estos días. Xellos se acerco a Lina y la miro a los ojos tienes que decirme si es que yo no estoy enterado de algo Lina._

_-A que viene todo esto Xellos, tu solo te preocupas por ti, no te importan tus amigos no es así…_

_-Puede ser no tendría por que darte una explicación, pero es verdad que tampoco estaría aquí si no fuera importante y tu lo sabes verdad._

_-¿Importante para quien? Para los mazoku y que puede ser tan importante para ustedes_

_-Tu lo sabes Lina, en múltiples ocasiones tu has resolvió nuestros problemas, sin necesidad de hacer una guerra mazoku, que tu y tus amigos siempre terminan ayudando sin saberlo, tal ves a nuestra raza nos conviene mantenerte viva y a salvo._

_-Viva a que te refieres, quieren matarme ¿Quién? podrías decírmelo._

_-Ja,ja,ja eres muy suspicaz a miga Lina sin embargo yo no he dicho que te van a matar, de hecho ni siquiera a mi se me ha informada bien sobre el asunto, aun no estamos seguros pero Xillas me ha ordenado informarle cualquier cambio._

_-No te creo, tú siempre has sido más que eso Xellos, aunque Xillas no te haya dicho nada, tú ya debes tener algo en mente, no es así…_

_-Si, así es amiga Lina pero aun no estoy seguro aunque las piezas del rompecabezas van encajando por si solas, así que por ahora solo puedo cumplir con lo que se me ha ordenado hasta que no este seguro._

_-Bien pues si no hay nada que hacer, entonces esperare._

_-Así es solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver que esta por suceder, así que me retiro amiga Lina nos veremos pronto, solo quería saber si me dirías algo pero veo que no estas dispuesta no la próxima ves que nos veamos tengas un poco de mas confianza en mi persona, espero que puedas compartir con migo eso que te angustia._

_-De que rayos hablas Xellos,…_

_-Puedo sentirlo amiga Lina, no olvides que todas tus emociones negativas me hacen sentir bien a mi, nos veremos pronto fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció _

–_Demonios Xellos siempre se va sin decirme nada al respecto es un idiota, _se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos.

Gourry por otra parte escucho toda la conversación, no podría decir nada hasta que Lina se lo dijera había tantas cosas que Lina no le había dicho, y que en tan solo un día había escuchado dos conversaciones de las cuales el no tenia ni idea tal vez esto empezaba a molestarlo así que decidió entrar y abrió la puerta, así mismo entro sin pedir permiso

_-Ya estas lista Lina, ella se giro de lado izquierdo para ver a su novio -¿Dónde estabas? pensé que esperarías aquí…eres un cabeza de medusa._

_-Estaba en mi habitación, pensé en dejar el saco pero…_el se dejo caer en la esquina de la cama donde estaba Lina quedando un poco separados. Lina no era tonta sabia que si Gourry había entrado a su habitación para dejar su saco y que aun lo traía puesto era por que algo se le atravesó y olvido hacerlo.

_-Ella se levanto y se le acerco colgándose de su cuello, lo olvidaste verdad…_y le dio una sonrisa esto confundió un poco mas al espadachín – Y _¿a donde fuiste? Si se puede saber, ella se acerco aun mas, extrañamente ahora era ella quien se acercaba al espadachín._

_El sintió ese olor que emanaba la hechicera de su cuerpo recién bañado_

–_Hueles muy bien Lina, el olio su cabello y su cuello. _Pensó en decir algo preguntar si algo pasaba pero hasta ahora que Lina no se había acercado a el, si no que todo lo contrario el era quien se acercaba a ella así que no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad y echarla a perder con preguntas que bien podría hacerle después.

Sin embargo desde que habían empezado su relación que a veces ni la misma Lina, se entendía en ocasiones podía sentir la necesidad de estar con el hombre que amaba tenerlo cerca como ese día que durmieron juntos en su habitación, pero sabia que ella no era así y daba freno a sus sentimientos, hoy no era uno de esos días, además estaban solos se acercaron para unir sus labios, comenzaron a besarse, cada beso era mas intenso y le hacían sentir cosas que nunca había sentido el la abrazo fuertemente y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, el la tomo de su cintura subió sus manos un poco debajo de la blusa de Lina, esperando no ser golpeado pero ella no dijo nada, el acaricio su espalda por debajo de su blusa y beso su cuello era un momento especial, ya que todos estos años habían viajando juntos y habían reprimido ese sentimiento después de la pelea contra fibrizo y a ahora salían a flote, y esta ves eran mas intensos y estaban consientes de lo que hacían, ambos empezaron a sentir calor y los besos eran mas efusivos el quería mover sus manos aun mas pero no estaba seguro aun así no paro el la acariciaba y besaba, pronto sintieron como empezaron a respirar mas rápido entre cortando su respiración.

Se escucho que alguien llamo a la puerta_ – Alguien llama a la puerta Lina. _

Cosa que la molesto a ella_ -Deja que sigan tocando _susurro y no se desprendió de elignoraron el llamado de la puerta pero nuevamente volvieron a llamar con mas fuerza ya y no hicieron caso hasta que una voz se escucho_ – Lina, Gourry ya es hora de cenar se que están ahí pero no voy a entrar si no me lo permiten y tampoco deseo interrumpir._

Lina y Gourry se dejaron de besar al escuchar a su amiga_ –Pues ya lo estas haciendo Ameria, pasa en seguida _Lina bajo de Gourry y se acomodo cerca de el.

_-Estas segura que debo pasar…_Ameria conocía el temperamento de su amiga y no quería llevarse una sorpresa de ser atacada con una bola de fuero o un Drag Slave_._

_-Si pasa, todo esta bien Ameria no temas… _le grito Gourry.

Ameria un tanto apenada, sabia que si no contestaban era por que tendrían la boca ocupada si no que era entonces

_-Yo solo vine a decirles que la cena esta servida y que Xellos no esta en ninguna parte del castillo ya lo busque por todas partes, creo que se ha ido como siempre sin decir nada, solo quería saber si te comento algo a ti Lina, Zelgadis dice que no es bueno que ande por aquí y mas si no debe entrar al reino de magia blanca, ¿ustedes que piensan?_

_-Mmm tal ves Xellos no sea tan malo después de todo Ameria, bueno no puedo negar que nos utiliza pero también es verdad que nos ayuda en determinado momento. _Lina volteo a mirar a Gourry sabia que el debía haber escuchado parte si no es que toda la conversación y que mas noche tendría que hablarlo con el que si confiaba en el ahora confiaba mas que nunca.

_-Gourry vamos a cenar_… Gourry aun estaba un poco conmocionado por ese momento así que le dijo que si con la cabeza, empezaron a caminar rumbo al comedor. Lina estaba intranquila sabia que tenia que hablar con Gourry el ya había intentado hacerlo pero ella no le dijo todo y que debía decírselo ahora, que si necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto seria el.

Por otra parte a Gourry le había tranquilizado ese momento que paso con su novia, ya que durante tanto tiempo no había estado con nadie mas y aunque aun pensaba en la conversación de Lina y Xellos y que ellos tenían una conversación pendiente donde ella no le había confesado todo, sabia que Lina no le había dicho nada respecto a los sueños y la persona con quien Lina hablaba a Xellos que solo el lo sabia con eso bastaba para saber que si Lina confiaba en alguien era el, y que eso por lo menos lo mantendría tranquilo por un momento.

Así que dejo pasar Ameria delante de ellos para quedarse de tras de Lina y tomarla de la cintura por la espalda rodeo su cintura con ambas manos y caminar abrazándola eso los reconforto a ambos, mientras caminaban Lina tomo sus manos para hacerle sentir que ella le correspondía_._

El entendió el mensaje y sonrió se agacho y le susurro al oído_ –Después de la cena, podemos pasar un momento a solas en mi habitación, me guasta estar contigo Lina no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo espere que sucediera esto, _y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A lo que ella le sonrió

_-Esta bien, pero que te parece si llevamos un poco de postre. _Sabia que era un buen momento para hablar al respecto de las cosas que ella aun no había hablado con su amado guardián y que ya era tiempo de hablarlo frente a frente y que si el tenia que saber sobre lo sucedido tendría que ser de sus labios, ahora ella lo tenia era suyo y el de ella y no quería por nada en el mundo que eso fuera a cambiar.

Entraron al salón Ameria estaba muy contenta tomo asiento cerca de Zelgadis, Lina noto que a menudo Ameria se ruborizaba ante la presencia de Zelgadis y además había notado que ya no era "señor Zelgadis" ahora ella le hablaba de una forma mas peculiar. Durante la cena Zelgadis pregunto si sabían por que Xellos habría tenido motivos para visitar a Saillune, Gourry miro a Lina de reojo esperando ver que contestaba.

–_Aun no lo se Zelgadis como siempre lo único que me dijo es que era un gran secreto, pero se que tiene un motivo y tengo el presentimiento que pronto lo sabré, por ahora no hay nada que hacer si no esperar._

_-Además no debemos preocuparnos ahora por eso, no olviden que dentro de unos días habrá una celebración en Saillune, y además Lina es muy fuerte y ahora lo es aun mas no lo olviden, _expreso Ameria a lo que Gourry contesto_ –Si pero Lina no puede ir por todo el mundo Invocando a la diosa de las pesadillas, no han pensado que podría tener consecuencias._

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la expresión del espadachín ya que pocas veces llegaba a ser tan elocuente con sus palabras_ -Valla si que me impresionas Gourry, al parecer esa relación que hay entre ustedes te ha vuelto mas sobre protector._

_-No es eso Zelgadis, solo observa _y con su dedo índice indico los mechones del cabello de Lina _- Lo ves, si recuerdas la primera ves que Lina utilizo el Giga Slave su cabello se volvió del mismo color y por si no lo has notado aquella ocasión solo duro unos días para restablecer su poder y su cabello volvió a la normalidad, pero ahora ya han pasado varios días y el tono de su cabello vuelve poco a poco esta tardando demasiado eso quiere decir que sus poderes no se han restablecido por completo y no sabemos hasta que punto pueda seguir utilizando ese hechizo._

Zelgadis y Ameria quedaron inertes ante tal observación tal ves era que ellos también estaban tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos que no habían notado que aun permanecían los mechones en el cabello de Lina_ –Tienes razón Gourry, no lo había pensado de esa manera podría ser que esta ves Lina utilizo mas poder que la primera vez, ¿Lina ya se restablecieron tus poderes por completo?_

_-No del todo Zel, aun me siento un poco cansada aunque yo creo que pronto pasara _Lina empezó a comer tenia hambre así que solo se enfoco en probar los alimentos que eran muy deliciosos además no tenia intención de hablar al respecto hasta que primero hablara con Gourry.

_-Pues yo no tenia idea Lina, es la primera ves que logro ver que emites el Giga Slave, así que no había prestado atención pensé que era totalmente normal, te pido una disculpa debes estar cansada y yo no tome en cuenta eso. _

Lina dejo de comer y tomo su taza de café para dar un sorbo_ – No te preocupes Ameria, no me siento mal del todo, además no deben preocuparse por eso, creo que en tan solo unos días puedo restablecerme por completo, por cierto y donde esta Phill? No lo he visto._

_-El rey salió de viaje Lina, y llegara mañana por la noche así que tenemos que cuidar del castillo durante su esencia, y tratar de no explotar nada Lina._

_-Que mal educado, aunque quizás tengas razón y termine volando el castillo, _esto último lo dijo recordando la interrupción de Ameria cuando estaba en su habitación con Gourry.

_-No creo que sea necesario Lina, _espeto Ameria.

_-Y bien entonces solo debemos esperar no es así Lina, si algo anda mal es seguro que Xellos siga apareciendo por este lugar._

_-Si es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora, además quiero descansar si algo va a suceder será mejor que me encuentre totalmente recuperada no les parece._

_-Tienes razón Lina necesitamos que estés recuperada por completo, tus poderes son muy indispensables durante las batallas aunque Ameria y yo logramos usar la magia astral, que no es suficiente, por otra parte también esta Gourry que es un excelente espadachín y puede reforzar la pelea, aun así en pocas palabras necesitamos tu magia negra Lina._

Gourry quedo inerte ante la idea de que necesitaba una espada, que si necesitaba proteger a la mujer que amaba necesitaría una espada mas poderosa. Por otra parte Lina no menciono nada tomo su cuchillo y partió un pedazo de carne al ensartar el cuchillo y agachar su mirada todo se oscureció levanto la mirada y en las sombras observo que se acercaba a ella un hombre y una mujer

–_Tu eres, que demonios quieres _pregunto Lina a la mujer

– _Hola Lina eres muy grosera yo solo quiero ser tu amiga, _y comenzó a burlarse

_-Mira te presento a mi amigo que también desea conocerte, _de las sombra salió un hombre de cabellos blancos, alto sus ojos eran azules pero su mirada era fría y misteriosa, su vestimenta era un gran quimono negro, con una cinta blanca al rededor de su cintura. En su mano traía una enorme espada de doble filo en el mango tenia una figura muy peculiar parecida a un circulo con algunas signas que no se podrían ver a simple vista, formado con algún tipo de cristal extraño.

_-Así que tu eres la famosa Lina Inverse, esto será muy interesante _Lina no dijo palabra alguna sin embargo el se acerco cada ves mas hasta llegar frente a frente con la hechicera _-Eres apenas una niña para dominar semejante poder no te parece Lina Inverse._

_-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, ¿quien diablos eres tu y que quieres? Esto ya me esta hartando. _El hombre se acerco aun mas a Lina llegando a su oído derecho para susurrarle

_-Es tan lamentable que una chica tan linda y joven, tenga que rendir cuenta de sus actos, yo no soy tu enemigo Lina Inverse solo cumplo con mi trabajo eso es todo y no puedes culparme por ello._

_-A que te refieres, yo no rindo cuantas a nadie y las únicas ordenes que sigo son las mías entiendes, yo soy Lina Inverse._

_El hombre miro a Lina a los ojos durante unos minutos, se impresiono – Vaya así que es verdad lo que dicen, tus ojos no conocen la desesperación verdad pero puede ser que muy pronto la conozcas, _diciendo eso se alejo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la oscuridad desapareció dando paso a la luz observo a su alrededor dándose cuenta que había regresado escuchando ya que Ameria le gritaba_ -Lina que te parece, esta bien los platillos que escogí para la celebración._

_-¡eeh! A si Ameria me parecen muy bien, _contesto confundida.

_-No te ves muy alegre que digamos Lina pasa algo si de algo te alegra hablar es de comida._

_-No pasa nada Ameria, pero si me disculpan necesito descansar. _Dicho esto se levanto sin terminar su comida y se fue hacia su habitación.

Zelgadis extrañado por la conducta de su amiga pregunto_-Le pasa algo a Lina, no termino su comida y eso es extraño en ella. _Gourry observo como Lina salía del lugar sin decir nada.

–_Lina debe estar cansada Zelgadis como ya lo había mencionado, y ahora yo también iré a dormir, así que espero que disfruten su cena, por cierto Ameria seria mucho pedir que me lleven un poco de te o café a la habitación un poco de pastel y galletas._

_-Esta bien Gourry en seguida ordenare que te lo lleven a tu habitación. _A ella le gustaba la idea de estar a solas con Zelgadis, aunque también le preocupaba su amiga decidió que hablaría con ella al día siguiente antes del almuerzo.

_-Gracias Ameria ahora me retiro, tengo mucho sueño y antes de dormir necesito tomar un baño así que, con su permiso chicos, buenas noches._

_-_Buenas noches Gourry contestaron ambos y vieron como se alejo el espadachín.

_-No te parece extraña la actitud de Lina en ocasiones Ameria, no es la primera vez que tiene ese comportamiento tan extraño, desde la batalla en Taforashia._

Ameria observo a Zelgadis un tanto pensativa_ – Tienes razón Zelgadis, ahora que lo mencionas también se comporto así cuando se cayo antes de llegar a la posada, crees que le ocurra algo._

_-Puede ser Ameria pero conociendo a Lina no dirá nada como siempre, hasta que no este segura de ello, tal ves el que si pueda saber algo al respecto es Xellos no te parece._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas tal ves tengas razón, Xellos siempre sabe lo que va a suceder y nunca nos dice nada._

_-Bien mejor terminemos de cenar para ir a dormir, hoy leímos tantos libros que me siento agotado además no he logrado encontrar nada estoy desesperándome. _

La chica tomo su mano la sintió dura y rasposa pero aun así le acaricio con ternura

– _Debes ser paciente tenemos tiempo para seguir buscándola, y es importante que te mantengas tranquilo nada vas a ganar con desesperarte además yo te voy ayudar. _

Estas palabras tranquilizaron a Zelgadis y el contesto a sus palabras de aliento con un abrazo, después de un ligero momento la soltó, Ameria toco la campañilla que había en la mesa en seguida llego la servidumbre preguntando –_Se le ofrece algo mas princesa_

–_No a mi no se me ofrece nada, solo te pido de favor si pudieras llevar café pastel y galletas a la habitación del señor Gourry y asegúrate de que sea suficiente para que no te vuelvan a llamar mas tarde esta bien _

_-Si señorita en seguida se lo llevare, con su permiso. _

Zelgadis se levanto retiro la silla de la pequeña niña para que pudiera levantarse, y ambos caminaron a su habitación cada uno, mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo conversaban, que aunque Zelgadis era un tipo bastante frio he incluso a veces no era tan amoroso con Ameria a ella le gustaba disfrutar de su compañía, el por otra parte aun no estaba seguro de lo que hacia a menudo pensaba que tanto debería acercarse a ella sabia que ya había rebasado la línea pero que quizá aun estaba a punto de quedarse ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento, para no arrepentirse después, llegaron a la habitación de la princesa Ameria.

El se quedo en la puerta, ella solo dijo buenas noches, pero antes de cerrar Zelgadis hablo_ – Ameria espera quisiera hablar contigo un momento._

_-Dime Zelgadis, ese tono de voz no le gustaba _y a menudo sabia que Zelgadis era voluble en sus decisiones así que respiro se asomo su cabeza para ver que no anduviese nadie por el pasillo _– Pasa…_contesto ella.

Esto incomodo a Zelgadis y poniendo los ojos como platos contesto_ -Estas segura, no debo de entrar a tu habitación._

_Ameria se burlo y lo jalo de la mano, y cerro la puerta. -No pasa nada Zelgadis, _ella camino hacia una sala de estar que había en su habitación y se acomodo en un sofáesperando que el hiciera lo mismo, pero el solo se quedo ahí observando la habitaciónde Ameria, todo estaba en orden y de color rosa era una habitación muy femenina.

_-Y piensas quedarte ahí parado mientras hablamos _pregunto ella

_-Pues yo, esta bien voy a ser franco Ameria te pedí tiempo yo no quisiera lastimarte yo necesito encontrar mi cura, sabes a que me refiero._

_-Y es lo que estamos haciendo Zelgadis, la estamos buscando no es así._

_-No es solo eso Ameria, yo te pedí tiempo por que necesito saber si la hay o no, si no la llegase a encontrar yo no se si pueda estar con alguien entiendes…_

_-No entiendo a que viene al caso ahora, hace un momento estábamos besándonos en la biblioteca, no te entiendo._

_-A eso me refiero, no quiero que te en cariñes conmigo mas de la cuenta no quiero lastimarte además para mi seria muy difícil, estar a tu lado y después tener que desaparecer de tu vida lo entiendes. _Ameria estaba un tanto confundida así que se levanto y jalo a Zelgadis y lo beso a lo que el correspondió bastante bien, el beso fue tierno y largo.

Separándose ella le dijo_ – Sentiste eso, por que yo si puedo sentirlo._

_-Si, es solo que quizá no soy el tipo de persona que deba estar con una princesa, solo mírame._

_-No necesito mirarte por que te conozco y te quiero así, ya te lo había dicho si tu encuentras tu cura yo soy la mas feliz por ti, sin embargo si no la encuentras yo deseo tenerte con migo entiendes no me importa tu apariencia, esa es la forma humana de quien yo me enamore._

El la abrazo fuertemente_ – Esta bien Ameria, solo te pido que seas paciente y no llevemos esto mas lejos, yo por ahora no puedo tener una relación mas formal como a ti te gustaría, no es fácil para mi que tengas que presentarme ante la sociedad de esta manera, se que es difícil pero no puede ser de otra forma._

_-Esta bien Zelgadis, yo nunca dije que tuviera prisa aun soy muy joven y tengo tiempo por ahora estaremos así pero eso no excluye esto, _lo tomo y volvió a besarlo con tanta intensidad que Zelgadis no podía negarse la abrazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, se quedaron ahí por un buen momento_, _después Zelgadis salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la suya, ya mas tranquilo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Esa noche Ameria dormiría mas feliz que nunca, ya que desde hace tiempo que estaba enamorada de Zelgadis, se acomodo en su cama para dormir no sin antes recordar aquel día en que pensó que Zelgadis la besaría, sin embargo el solo quería protegerla de las babosas, y ahora era realidad, esos besos eran mas reales de lo que nunca podría imaginar, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y estaba dispuesta hacerlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco para quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	9. Confesiones

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko,Natsumi y algunos personajes secundarios son mi creación.

**CAPITULO 9: CONFESIONES**

Pasaban las horas y la oscuridad de la noche se aproximaba cada vez mas, mientras tanto Lina estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando las estrellas, recordó que hacia tiempo que no las observaba de esa manera que la ultima ves que las había visto con tanta admiración era cuando tenia 10 años, suspiro profundamente se pregunto a si misma que era lo que estaba pasando, de pronto sintió como una corriente de aire corrió por su cuerpo arrastrando sus cabellos a su derecha cubriéndole su rostro, ella cruzo sus brazos abrazándose a si misma para dejar de sentir ese frio que atravesaba su cuerpo y sin embargo a través de ellos alcanzo a ver como una mariposa negra se poso frente a ella.

_- En efecto _pensó _no era un sueño era real _movió su mano derecha para lograr alcanzarla y lo único que consiguió fue que se desvaneciera en su mano dejando caer brillos en el aire.

–_Esto significa que… _y consiente de lo que estaba pasando camino hacia atrás dando tres pasos para tropezar con algo. Casi cayendo al suelo el la tomo por la espalda de los hombros

-_Estas bien Lina que pasa, estas pálida y fría se quito el saco que traía puesto y la cobijo con el poniéndoselo en la espalda y por fin abrazándola._

_-¿Gourry que haces aquí? Pensé que aun estabas cenando con los demás._

_-Te molesta que este aquí Lina, vi que te saliste sin decir nada y me preocupe eso es todo, es muy raro que dejes tu comida a medias, además habíamos pensado en pasar la noche juntos recuerdas… _

_-Juntos, pregunto ella a que te refieres con pasar la noche juntos Gourry…_

_-¡Vaa! no malentiendas las cosas Lina, me refiero a que quería dormir contigo y decirte algunas cosas, eso es malo para ti _pregunto el_, además si tu no quieres pues…_

Ella puso su dedo índice en su boca indicándole que nosiguiera_ -Eres un tonto cabeza de medusa, ya te había dicho que estaríamos juntos, así que ven vamos _y lo jalo a su habitación.

Ella tomo unas prendas que habían el la cama_ -Espera un momento voy a ponerme mi pijama y en seguida vuelvo…_

El espero a que se vistiera, cuando Lina salió del cuarto de baño el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación_ – Si mal no recuerdo dijimos que esta ves estaríamos en mi habitación, esta bien Lina._

_-Si creo que ese fue el trato, _entraron a la habitación del espadachín Lina noto que el tenia su cuarto muy ordenado cosa que le agradado, y enseguida Gourry le pidió que se acomodara donde ella quisiera que en seguida llegarían con el café y el pastel, el también se dirigió a ponerse su ropa para dormir.

Ella se dejo caer en la cama, boca abajo y pudo oler el aroma de Gourry en las colchas y sabanas eso le agrado, pronto alguien llamo a la puerta ella no quiso abrir, seria penoso que la encontraran en la habitación de el y por la noche así que Gourry salió en seguida, apenas y se había puesto los pantalones de la pijama sin traer nada puesto sobre su pecho, el recibió el café, el pastel y las galletas agradeciéndole a la servidumbre por su gentileza, camino para poner las cosas en una mesa que tenia en su habitación, Lina lo observaba detenidamente sabia que su guardián era muy fuerte y de cuerpo muy atractivo pero nunca lo había visto así y le gusto verlo.

_-Por que te sonrojas Lina _pregunto el.

_-Yo, no lo estoy por que habría de estarlo, _ella se levanto para tomar un poco de café, el noto que no traía camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ponérsela. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el salió ya vestido, Lina ya había servido el café.

_-Ven siéntate Gourry me gustaría charlar contigo, _el se acerco y tomo asiento cerca de ella.

_-Y de que quieres hablar Lina, pasa algo te sientes mal._

_-Bueno no estoy segura de que no pase nada sabes, _ella suspiro bajo su taza y se acerco a Gourry para mirarlo de frente.

_- Gourry hace unas horas cuando me dijiste que me esperabas para cenar te saliste de mi habitación recuerdas. El acentuó con su cabeza diciendo que si para no interrumpir la narración de Lina a el mas que a nadie le interesaba saber el por que Xellos había regresado a verla cuando estaba sola, además quería saber si había algo que el no había escuchado._

-_Bien, cuando salí y me di cuenta que no estabas escuche un ruido en el balcón, y en efecto me di cuenta que era Xellos me sorprendió un poco ya que pensé que ya se había ido, en fin el me pregunto si yo sabia por que yo podía dominar el Giga Slave, y aunque parezca raro Gourry en verdad que no lo se, tengo una idea pero necesito investigar mas a fondo…_

_-Y que fue lo que te dijo Xellos_ pregunto, _el sabe algo al respecto Lina._

-_No parece ser que el no sabe nada o a decir verdad creo que tiene una idea, pero como siempre no me lo confeso también me dijo que era conveniente para los mazoku mantenerme a salvo, entonces he deducido que tal ves estoy en peligro, y por otra parte no lo se al menos no ha pasado nada malo aquí en Saillune…_

Gourry permaneció en silencio - _Y le dijiste sobre tus sueños y todo lo demás_

_-No Gourry eso únicamente lo sabes tu, y no es solo por que ahora somos novios si no por tu eres en quien siempre he confiado y tu lo sabes, además no quiero alertar a los demás sin motivo aparente Ameria esta muy entusiasmada con la idea de la celebración, hemos estado bajo presión por tanto tiempo que yo creo que nos merecemos un respiro…._

_-Tal ves tengas razón, pero seria bueno tratar de investigar algo no te parece_…

-_Lina quiero que seas honesta conmigo y se que aunque no le dijiste nada a Xellos quiero que a mi me digas la verdad, así que ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita Lina? _Esto ultimo se lo dijo recordando que anteriormente el le preguntaba a Lina constantemente para que le explicara la situación, el y ella lo tomaban de manera muy agradable.

Ella se agacho y tomo su taza de café para darle un sorbo -_Bien lo escucho señor Gourry espero que no me haga una pregunta muy difícil…_ le contesto ella acercándose un poco a el ya que estaban sentados y entre ellos había una distancia considerable, el al contrario paso su mano sobre el hombro de Lina recargándose en el sofá ella tenia su taza aun en sus manos así que solo se recargo en su hombro esperando que el hiciera su pregunta.

-_Primero quiero saber si de verdad no sabes nada sobre la invocación de cómo se llama _y con su mano derecha agarro su barbilla tratando de recordar como es que se llama la mujer dorada- _La diosa de las pesadillas Gourry_ confirmo Lina.

-_Si ella, tienes alguna idea de por que puedes invocar su hechizo y su presencia y la segunda se que esto no tiene mucho que ver con lo que me estas diciendo pero quiero preguntarte que fue lo que paso cuando fui secuestrado por Fibrizo confió en que serás honesta_…

-_Vaya si que son preguntas muy importantes_, ella se le acerco y el dio un beso en la boca para luego decirle _– Y donde es que esta mi cabeza de medusa, a donde te lo has llevado podrías decirle que regrese…_ el giro su cabeza en forma negativa con un gesto de ternura y alegría _–No, no el ahora esta descansando y no vendrá señorita tendrá que conformarse con migo por ahora tal ves vuelva en un par de horas…_y le regreso el beso.

_-Odio cuando puede ser tan persuasivo señor Gourry_, _pero esta bien creo que contestare sus preguntas,_ hizo una pequeña pausa –_En primer lugar no tengo idea de por que puedo invocar a la diosa de las pesadillas la primera ves que la invoque era para demostrarle a Rezo que yo ganaría o moriría en el intento y por extraño que parezca logre invocarlo y destruí a Shabranigdu, después tu sabes que perdí en control del hechizo cuando Fibrizo me obligo a invocarlo y esta ultima vez lo hice por que_

_Tenia que salvarlos a ustedes y a los demás el mundo estaba en peligro, y dependía de mi me entiendes por eso fue que Rezo planeo todo para que yo fuera quien lo resucitara para luego acabar con el mismo satánico nuevamente, fue una decisión muy difícil Gourry._

-_Entonces no tienes idea…_

-_He tenido algunas ideas pero nada en concreto, tal ves hay una razón Gourry y aun no la se, podría ser que por eso la diosa de las pesadillas tomo mi cuerpo cuando no pude controlar el hechizo, le pedí que me ayudara pero en verdad no pensé que ella se hiciera presente y aunque me perdí en el mar del caos era un trato justo ella los salvo a cambio de mi vida._

_-¿Lo hiciste por mi?_

_-Que te hace pensar eso cabeza de medusa… bien esto es difícil para mi, pero creo que estas esperando una respuesta, por cierto por que estas preguntando esto hasta ahora no lo preguntaste ahora y no se por que tienes interés en saberlo._

-_Si pero ahora es diferente y quiero saber hay algo de malo en eso…_

-_Pues no hay nada de malo Gourry es solo que nunca cuestionas nada de lo que hago y digo así que para mi es muy bastante obvio tu interés_

El la miro con una mirada tierna - _Entonces Lina…_

-_Si, si lo hice por ti, Fibrizo estaba a punto de matarte el amenazo con romper el cristal donde estabas y yo no tuve opción no quería dejarte morir sabes…no podía así que invoque el Giga Slave sin pensarlo y le pedí que me ayudara a la diosa de las pesadillas._

-_Ya veo, Lina tu sentías algo por mi desde entonces…_

_-¿Que? eres un atrevido sabes que clase de pregunta es esa…_

_-Bien, entonces contéstame tu recuerdas que fue lo que paso en el mar del caos cuando fui por ti…yo no recuerdo nada y me gustaría recordarlo sabes._

-_Es cierto yo tampoco recuerdo nada, pero se que paso algo importante._

-_Y que fue lo que paso durante esos días Lina, _esa era una de las preguntas que ella no deseaba contestar, como decirle que el los ataco y que incluso casi llega a matarla si no fue por que Zanglus logro rescatarla que quizá la hubiese le hubiese atravesado el corazón con su espada de la luz.

-_Bien, pues Fibrizo te puso bajo un hechizo y te hizo pelear contra nosotros, a decir verdad no era fácil atacarte el supo como evolucionar cada una de tus habilidades al máximo y con un poco de su poder y tu espada de la luz, que en verdad fue muy difícil pelear en contra tuya, siempre lo he dicho eres un gras espadachín cabeza de medusa_.

-_Y que mas sucedió Lina, hay algo que no me hayas mencionado._

-_Bueno tu me atacaste especialmente a mi, y bueno tu no estabas al tanto de quienes éramos y por otra parte tu traías puesto un casco que te cubría el rostro y tu cabello no estaba a la vista hasta que utilice la hoja ragna en tu contra y logre romper tu casco fue cuando me di cuenta que eras tu quien nos atacaba con tanta intensidad, _Lina se quedo en silencio por un momento era de los momentos que ella no quería recordar y se nublo su vista.

El logro notarlo y la abrazo con fuerza sabia que Lina era fuerte pero nunca llego a pensar que eso realmente la afectaba y que eso demostraba que ella siempre sintió algo por el, así que no hacia falta que le contestara su pregunta _- Lina lo siento en verdad, tal ves no debí preguntar._

-_Fue muy difícil para mi sabes, en repetidas ocasiones te encuentras en peligro al estar con migo, como cuando te lastimo Zumma en el brazo, tal ves no sea justo para ti._

-_Esa es mi decisión Lina, yo siempre voy a protegerte de quien quiera que sea, además no puedo creer que los haya atacado y nunca mencionaran nada al respecto Lina pude hacerte daño a ti o uno de ustedes._

-_Pero no lo hiciste además no era tu culpa fibrizo te controlaba, no estabas consiente de lo que hacías._ El respiro profundo y la miro a los ojos _-Lo siento Lina en verdad._

_-Por que lo sientes no fue tu culpa, ya te lo dije._

_-Así que Fibrizo me secuestro para hacerte daño o cual fue su motivo Lina…_

_-No Gourry El solo quería obligarme a emitir el Giga Slave y se dio cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí así que decidió usarte en mi contra y para que yo no tuviera opciones… ves como si estás en peligro estando a mi lado._

-_Tal ves tengas razón pero algún día teníamos que hablar al respecto,_ Lina comenzó a moverse su hombro se había cansado de estar en esa posición así que se levanto y se dirigió a la cama de Gourry

- _Vaya esta cama es muy cómoda dando unos pequeños brincos mientras se sentaba en ella._

El se levanto y se acerco a ella, la miraba con ternura que aunque sabia que ella era una niña fuerte, poderosa y que además tenia un carácter de los mil demonios el sabia que el logro despertar esos sentimientos mas puros en ella, tanto como para sacrificar su vida, ahí en su cama estaba esa niña enojona y dulce a la ves, ruda y tierna, era una combinación de lo bueno y lo malo y sin embargo el la quería así tal cual era, estaba enamorado de esa chica de cabellos rojos y de grandes ojos, por fin que había encontrado una razón para seguir con su vida y darle sentido, a menudo se había preguntado por que es que estaba con ella si el solo había decidido llevarla a la ciudad de Atlas, pero no lo hizo continuo su vida con ella dejando pasar los años y ahora era mucho mas que eso.

Que en todo el tiempo que había estado con ella no había estado con ninguna otra mujer que no fuese ella, y no había pensado que era eso que le hacia estar con ella hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta que sin pensarlo se había enamorado de esa pequeña niña, en ella encontró una vida llena de aventuras, alegrías y de problemas también, pero todo eso lo había llevado hasta ahí, ver a esa niña sentada en su cama con el esperando que el fuese con ella, compensaba cada momento que vivió cuando tuvo que huir de casa con la espada de la Luz, todos los problemas que vinieron después de eso, lo llevaron hacia ella y estaba muy feliz por eso ya que al final de todo el había recibido su recompensa.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, la observaba con alegría, ahí estaba ella con una pijama puesta podía ver sus piernas, sus brazos sin salir volando de la habitación, quería estar con ella sentir el calor de su amada, hacia tanto que el no estaba con nadie que en verdad había mucho deseo reprimido en el fondo de su ser así que se acerco a la cama junto a ella, el jalo de la mano de Lina indicándole que se acostara junto a el, ella se sonrojo pero se dispuso a recostarse junto a el se acomodo sobre su pecho y ahí se quedaron por un momento podrían haber sido minutos , o quizás horas pero no importaba ya que ella lo que mas anhelaba era que esos momentos no terminaran nunca.

Hasta que ella rompió el silencio – _Gourry, estas despierto_ pregunto ella

-_Si aun estoy despierto, que pasa estas incomoda…_

-_No, no lo estoy pero no te parece esto algo extraño…_

-_Bueno ahora que lo dices, si me resulta extraño pero me gusta Lina, me gusta estar contigo de esta manera, no creo que nadie mas logre estar de esta manera con Lina Inverse, y de hecho aun no se como pude lograrlo yo. _

Ella sonrió - _Y por que no lo sabes, no seria tan difícil enamorarme de mi protector_.

-_Gourry tu has estado con alguna otra mujer_, pregunto ella aunque su pregunta fue retorica ya que si Gourry hubiese estado con alguien mas que quizá el no lo recordaría, y tal ves eso era lo mejor.

-_Por que preguntas eso Lina, quieres que te diga la verdad en verdad deseas saberlo_

Lina contesto a eso _–No sabes que, no quiero saberlo es mejor así._

-_Y tu Lina has estado con alguien, dios mío no se por que te pregunto eso…_

-_A que te refieres cabeza de medusa…_

-_Pues a que obviamente aun no has estado con nadie, te conocí siendo una pequeña niña y se nota que no tienes mucha experiencia en estas cosas._

_-Eso es malo Gourry, yo no había tenido novio de hecho aun no se hasta que punto este mal dormir a tu lado, que aunque hemos dormido siempre juntos en los bosques incluso dormir en una sola habitación que nunca lo habíamos hecho así…de este modo._

-_Esto te incomoda Lina, si quieres puedes dormir en tu habitación ser novios no implica dormir en una cama juntos._

-_Claro que me gusta dormir a tu lado es solo que pienso que se me esta haciendo costumbre sentir tus brazos y no se que voy hacer cuando no duermas a mi lado o ya no estés con migo._

-_Y por que no habría de estar contigo Lina,_

-_No lo se tal ves algún día decidas marcharte, te aburras de esta vida y quieras ir a tu ciudad._

-_Siempre estaré a tu lado mientras tú me lo permitas Lina, te dije que te cuidaría para toda la vida, lo recuerdas_.

_-Si, si lo recuerdo muy bien_, ella se dio media vuelta dejando sus labios cerca de los de Gourry

El entendió el mensaje y la beso suavemente después de terminar ese largo beso se abrazaron con fuerza uno al otro, que aunque el deseaba tenerla, sabia que era demasiado pronto para ella avanzar en ese sentido y además no tenia prisa.

Era ya de madrugada y Gourry despertó ya que Lina se movía demasiado, el sabia que ella tenia una pesadilla y no solo eso noto que una mariposa negra volaba en la habitación cosa que le pareció extraña ya que era un día frio y habían decidido cerrar las ventanas, así que lentamente la movió para despertarla, se levanto en un salto Gourry la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo diciéndole que solo era una pesadilla, la recostó y acariciando su pelo, logro que ella volviese a dormir, por la mañana el preguntaría si ella sabia el significado de esa mariposa, así mismo se propuso hablar seriamente con Xellos la próxima ves que apareciera.

Se acostó nuevamente a un lado de su amada y la observo dormir por un largo tiempo, era extraño el sabia por Ameria que Lina no dormía tranquilamente pero con el era todo lo contrario, parecía estar tranquila y en paz cuando dormía con el, quizá era que en sus brazos sentía la protección de su amado guardián podría ser que aun estaba cansada. Pronto el también se quedo dormido junto a su hechicera.

Un día más en el reino de Saillune, los días en la ciudad eran tranquilos sobre todo si se le atribuya que es una ciudad que donde reina la tranquilidad y la armonía, los habitantes de la misma son amigables, conviven entre ellos y se ayudan mutuamente.

El las afueras del Reino se observaba un carruaje muy elegante aun viajaban Sebastián Y Hitomi, ella ya estaba cansada y anhelaba un poco de descanso, ella observaba a su hermano le era tan extraño ver que su hermano se veía tan normal, no parecía cansarse nunca, que de hecho para ella el ya no era el mismo desde que había vuelto, pero no le importaría tanto ya que el estaba de regreso y con vida.

_-Y a donde es que vamos Sebastián, ya tenemos días viajando y aun no me has dicho a donde vamos, esto comienza a parecer un verdadero misterio._

_- Eres demasiado curiosa Hitomi yo te invite a venir y tu accediste no es así, además pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino, prometo que no te aburrirás._

-_Y a todo esto, piensas estar fuera tanto tiempo…_

-_No lo se, pero si deseas puedes regresar cuando gustes tal ves sea buena idea ya que el reino no debe quedarse solo durante tanto tiempo,_ Sebastián sabia que no seria muy buena idea viajar con su hermana por tanto tiempo que aunque el la quería, no le gustaba la idea que quizá pudiese meterla en problemas…

Ameria por otra parte se levanto muy temprano, solo faltaba un día para la celebración del cumpleaños de Lina y quería que todo estuviera en orden, además la noche anterior se había propuesto hablar con ella así que se cambio de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de su amiga, antes de entrar llamo a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta así que volvió a llamar ya que nadie mejor que ella para saber que Lina tiene el sueño muy pesado, nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna así que decidió entrar a despertar a Lina.

-_Siempre es lo mismo con Lina, tiene el sueño muy pesado_ camino a la cama donde se suponía que Lina dormía pero no estaba ahí, en cambio noto que la cama estaba tendida así que dedujo que no había dormido en su habitación y tenia una idea de donde encontrarla pero esta ves decidió solo salir de la habitación y seguir con los preparativos.

Durante el resto del día que Lina ayudo a su amiga con algunos ajustes de la fiesta.

-_Aun sigo pensando que es demasiado Ameria, yo no suelo hacer estas cosas_.

-_Sera increíble Lina, imagínate no todos los días Lina Inverse esta dispuesta a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños por cierto y cuantos años cumples Lina,..._

-_Yo cumplo 19 Ameria_, al decir esto pensó en como había pasado 4 años de su vida con Gourry y no era hasta ahora que se había dado cuenta que lo amaba se pregunto a si misma como era posible haber pasado tanto tiempo sin estar en sus brazos, después dejo desvanecer ese pensamiento ya que ella no era el tipo de chica que revive el pasado y mucho menos vive pensando en eso.

Mientras tanto Gourry propuso a Zelgadis practicar un poco con la espada, ya que ellos no se metían en cosas de chicas, entablaron conversación mientras entrenaban, por supuesto ese día ellos no tuvieron mucha cercanía con ellas ya que se encontraban ocupadas, y entre arreglos y otras cosas se llego la noche mas pronto de lo que pensaban Lina termino cansadísima, Ameria se dio tiempo para pasar un rato con Zelgadis en la biblioteca como todas las noches.

Gourry estaba en su habitación pensando sobre lo que había visto en la noche, se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación de Lina ya que durante el día no había podido preguntarle, abrió la puerta y entro, cuando se acerco a la cama vio que Lina ya estaba dormida.

Entonces tomo asiento junto a ella y se quedo ahí, a decir verdad pensó en lo que Lina le había dicho sobre acostumbrarse a dormir juntos y pensó que tenia razón el deseaba quedarse ahí con ella, así que se recostó junto a ella, noto que su cabello aun estaba mojado y ella al sentir el cuerpo de Gourry se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo.

-_Pensé que no vendrías_, le dijo entre dormida.

-_Aquí estoy_ contesto el, abrazándola _necesito dormir junto a ti._

Ella sonrió –_Yo también_, esto fue lo ultimo que le dijo y se quedo dormida, el se acomodo muy cerca de ella, tanto que podía sentir su calor, su olor, ese aroma que provenía de su cuerpo, ya que le fascinaba poder estar tan cerca de ella.

–_Hasta mañana Lina_ le dio un beso y cerro los ojos.

Por la mañana todo era un alboroto _– Ameria y por que tantos platos y mesas dijiste que seria algo sencillo._

-_Y lo es Lina, quiero que todos estén presentes en tu cumpleaños. _Y fue en ese entonces cuando una voz escalofriante se escucho

–_Hola, Lina Inverse_, Lina giro su cuerpo de inmediato para darse cuenta de quien era.

-_Martina que haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu reino…_

- _Que grosera eres Lina, Ameria nos invito a tu cumpleaños y no pudimos negarnos._

-_Ameria te voy a matar_, pensó para si misma. _–Negarnos a quien más te refieres Martinita._

-_Pues a Zanglus y a mi, vaya veo que has cambiado Lina te noto mas desarrollada._

-_Eres una idiota Martina,_ Esto ya empezaba a enfurecerla.

_-Hay no te enojes Lina, lo digo en serio te ves muy bien con ese vestido acentúa tus curvas y donde esta Gourry, o es que ya no viajan juntos._

-_Si aun viajamos juntos, el debe andar por ahí en algún lugar con Zelgadis estaban ayudando con algunos arreglos que había que acomodar, tu también deberías ayudar no te parece._

-_Esta bien le diré Zanglus que venga pronto_, que sin esperar a ser llamado el entro al salón y saludo a las chicas.

_-¿Cómo están señoritas, Lina, Ameria? Y ¿Dónde esta Gourry? Quiero luchar con el_, estos años he practicado lo suficiente para demostrarle que soy mucho mejor que el.

-_No puede ser, aun sigues obsesionado con eso Zanglus_ pregunto Ameria.

-_Hola, ya estoy aquí pensé que no llegaría a tiempo_…una voz tierna y amble se escucho.

_-Philia que gusto verte, viajaste hasta aquí_ pregunto Lina.

-_Claro que si señorita Lina, no podía perderme esta celebración._

-_Pero no es nada importante Philia es solo que Ameria exagero demasiado, aun así me da gusto verte y como __esta _Vargaav_._

_-Pues esta muy bien esta por nacer sabes y estoy muy emocionada pronto nacerá._

-_En fin debemos ir a cambiarnos de ropa ya es tarde y pronto llagaran los invitados_.

_-Si tienes razón_, pronto Ameria acompaño a sus invitados a sus habitaciones para que pudieran cambiarse ya que el viaje a Saillune era largo al despedirse Ameria les recordó que los esperaba en el salón de eventos a las 7:00 de la noche.

Ameria corrió a su habitación para tomar un baño, después de unos minutos salió con una bata de baño rosa puesta, tomo asiento en su tocador y empezó a recoger sus cabellos dejando algunos que colgasen en su cuello y frente a sus oídos para darle un toque especial a su peinado, se levanto y tomo el vestido que estaba en su cama para ponérselo, acompañado de unas hermosas zapatillas, se miro frente al espejo y noto que le faltaba un poco de maquillaje ya que ella quería estar muy hermosa para la fiesta y para Zelgadis.

Puso algo de maquillaje en sus ojos y algo de brillo en sus labios, también agrego algunas joyas como una pulsera un collar y su corona _-Ya esta, ahora tengo que ir con Lina creo que no debe tener ni idea de como arreglarse, _y empezó a caminar a la puerta cuando recordó que olvidaba algo, corrió a su cama para sentarse a su lado derecho para abrir un cajón.

Lo abrió con mucho cuidado, su mano busco hasta el fondo de el sacando una pequeña caja de regalo, la abrió para ver su contenido y una sonrisa salió de sus labios

–_Espero que a Lina le agrade su regalo de cumpleaños._

Dicho esto salió de su habitación sin saber que en el pasillo se encontraría con Zelgadis, ella no pudo evitar que el se veía muy bien y que cada vez le atraía aun mas, el joven apuesto traía una camisa blanca de una tela muy fina, los dos últimos botones estaban abiertos eso le daba un toque bastante sexy, sobre el llevaba un saco negro y un pantalón del mismo color, era extraño ya que Zelgadis siempre solía vestir de blanco.

-_Hola Zelgadis, como estas…_

_-Bien Ameria, me imagino que te diriges a la habitación de Lina verdad_

_-Si ya es tarde y me imagino que necesita de mi ayuda…_

_-Tal vez deberías ir, es cuestión de minutos para que empiece la celebración._

_-Si ya debo ir…_Ameria camino a un costado de Zelgadis, y como por impulso el la tomo de la mano para hacerla volver_, _se acerco a ella y frente a frente a unos pocos centímetros de su boca le dijo_ – Te ves hermosa Ameria, _y le dio un beso, ella correspondió, se soltó de el recordando que Lina esperaba _–Zelgadis debo ir con Lina, tu también te ves encantador, nos veremos en la fiesta_, le dio otro beso y se marcho.


	10. Serás mía

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, Sebastián, Naoko,Natsumi y algunos personajes secundarios son mi creación.

**Nota del autor**: En este capitulo Lina tiene un encuentro muy especial, que le dará un giro a la secuencia de romance, por supuesto todos los capítulos anteriores comienzan a unirse, en fin espero actualizar cada semana decidí escribir y luego actualizar, espero que les guste y nuevamente mil gracias para las personas que se han inscrito esperando que actualice, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

**CAPITULO 10: Serás mía.**

En su habitación Lina estaba molesta _–Por que demonios se le ocurrió a esa niña hacer una fiesta, eso es ridículo _respiro y tomo los vestidos que había comprado no sabia por cual decidirse a si que se probo ambos _–No puede ser…_ espero cuando vio que las aperturas del vestido rosa llegaban a sus caderas y el escote en la espalda, _-Por que compre esto_. Se lo quito y se puso el siguiente lo cual le provocaba tener un mismo efecto ya que ambos vestidos eran muy elegantes y provocativos.

–_Esto es demasiado para mi_, se dejo caer en la silla que estaba en su tocador, en cuestión de segundos Ameria llego entro sin pensarlo. _–Aun no estas lista Lina ya es tarde._

_-No lo se Ameria, creo que estos vestidos no van con migo solo míralos._

_-Claro que no, se te veían hermosos deberías probarte este es muy hermoso y sexy._

-_Para ti no es difícil ya que te gustan estas tonterías_… Lina observo a su amiga que traía un lindo vestido con un amplio escote, y era demasiado corto por la parte de enfrente y largo en la parte de atrás lo adorno con algunas joyas incluyendo su corona de princesa del reino.

-_Te ves muy bien Ameria, que lindo vestido traes puesto, eso le gustara a Zelgadis._

_-Lina que dices, yo siempre suelo vestir así, _no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que a Zelgadis por supuesto que le había gustado.

Lina tomo el vestido con bordes rojos y se lo puso - _Ves se te me hermoso Lina, además acentúa tu cuerpo mira tienes mas pecho del que aparentas, _Ameria tratando de no molestar a su amiga pregunto _- Lina por que siempre usas esa cinta amarilla sobre el pecho, creo que deja ver poco y además reduce su tamaño._

-_Si lo se Ameria, pero una chica como yo no puede ir por ahí sola en el bosque, mostrando el pecho, y las piernas… bueno al menos a mi no me gusta, me puedo exponer a muchos peligros._

-_Te apena enseñar tu cuerpo…_

-_No claro que no Ameria, pero a quien se supone que se lo enseñe no me digas que a los bandidos o a los demonios_ _como a Xellos._

-_Sabes en algunas ocasiones llegue a pensar que le agradabas a Xellos, el siempre ha sido muy atento contigo y me parece extraño ya que con nadie mas lo es, tu lo has pensado Lina._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas… Te diré que tal vez llegue a pensarlo en un principio, ya que cuando lo conocí por primera vez, cuando fuimos con los dragones machos el estaba a mi lado mientras espiábamos al jefe de los bandidos, después no recuerdo cual fue la razón pero el le dio un beso a su dedo y luego me lo puso en la boca, se que no viene al caso pero se supone que en ese entonces el nos había confesado que era un sacerdote y no debía hacer eso, no se por que lo hizo, cuando me dio el beso para que no lo interrogara en el castillo de los títeres supuse que era para eso para que lo dejara en paz… Después me di cuenta que solo me utilizaba._

_-Tu crees eso, a mi me parece que a pesar de todo el siempre se preocupa por ti, como cuando te dio esos talismanes y te acompaño para que recuperaras tus poderes entre otras muchas veces Lina._

_-Y a que vienen todo esto Ameria, es extraño que me preguntes eso._

_-Solo tenía curiosidad Lina, pero aun así sigo pensando que si bien no le gustas a Xellos podría sentir una especie de afecto por ti._

_-Tú crees Ameria, y por que debería pensar eso._

_-Bueno pues, tu eres la única que siempre puede golpearlo y el nunca se molesta contigo, siempre te dice querida Lina, y aunque el tiene ordenes de no interferir lo ha hecho para ayudarte._

_-Podría ser Ameria, y aunque no lo creas yo también le tengo aprecio a Xellos._

_-Es bueno escuchar eso querida Lina, _se escucho una voz en la habitación

-_Xellos no te parece inapropiado estar aquí mientras me visto_. Pregunto Lina

-_Solo estaré un momento Amiga Lina, solo quería darte tu obsequio de cumpleaños, espero no ser inoportuno._

-_Eres muy amable Xellos, ves Lina te trajo un obsequio yo creo que el también te estima._

-_Bueno podría ser, lo que si te aseguro es que mi admiración por ti es muy grande Lina, y ya te lo había dicho cuando terminaste con Seygram, lo olvidaste._

-_Es verdad ya lo habías dicho, me dijiste que tu admiración por mi iba en aumento, vaya no todos los días no puedo ser alagada por un demonio verdad. _Xellos se acerco a Lina para darle un abrazo esto la sorprendió un poco luego recordó que para Xellos no era nada difícil hacer ese tipo de cosas ya que además le divertían, sin embargo esta vez se vio sincero y sin malas intensiones.

Ella acepto el abrazo y correspondió a el también –_Vaya Xellos no conocía esta parte de ti, o tienes algo en mente._

_-Por que no puedes creer que estoy aquí sin ningún motivo por ahora, solo quería darte tu abrazo y tu regalo de cumpleaños, después de todo eres una hechicera que se ha ganado mi admiración no es así querida Lina._

-Vaya eres muy amable Xellos y te lo agradezco, el metió su mano a su bolsillo para sacar de el una saco pequeño de color rojo, con su mano derecha tomo la mano de Lina para ponerle saco en la mano _–Puedes abrirlo amiga Lina_.

Lina tomo en saco y lo abrió, sacando de el un medallón de oro muy hermoso que colgaba de una hermosa cadena de oro lo abrió y noto que dentro de el tenia un cristal que parecía un espejo sin embargo ella noto que era otro material, al observarlo miro un reflejo esto la dejo perpleja.

_-Que es esto Xellos, bueno es muy hermoso pero tengo la impresión de que no es cualquier medallón no es así…_

_-En efecto amiga Lina este medallón es muy especial y creo que es un regalo perfecto para ti, _el se acerco a ella y le acaricio una mejilla Ameria puso grito en el cielo ya que precisamente estaban hablando de eso hace unos minutos, y prefirió voltearse.

Lina empezaba a sonrojarse_ –Xellos a que viene todo esto estas muy afectuoso conmigo no te parece, eso me aclara que algo debe de estar pasando, ahora que significa este medallón._

_-Este medallón te protegerá amiga Lina, así que cárgalo siempre contigo tal vez ahora no puedas hacerlo pero debes traerlo siempre, ya que yo no siempre puedo intervenir para ayudarte, así que esta es mi manera de decirte que te aprecio y te admiro y creo que una persona como tu, debe estar a salvo ya que has salvado al mundo en varias ocasiones y que incluso nos has ayudado a los mazokus, claro inconscientemente pero lo has hecho. _Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla_ – Eres una gran hechicera Lina_

Esta vez Lina no se sonrojo sabia que si Xellos le daba ese medallón, era por algo que el ya sabia y que sin duda esas palabras mas bien parecían una despedida, como si el quisiera que ella supiese lo que el sentía por ella, eso la inquieto mas, pero no diría nada y mucho menos en frente de Ameria.

-_Gracias Xellos, no pensé que me consideraras tu amiga ni mucho menos que te preocuparas por mi,_ y le regreso el abrazo diciéndole al oído para que no escuchara Ameria

–_Tu y yo tenemos que hablar mas adelante Xellos, _el solo acentuó con su cabeza diciendo que si.

_-Por cierto te ves encantador con ese traje, verdad Ameria…_

_Ameria acercándose al demonio-Si te ves muy bien amigo Xellos, el color morado te sienta muy bien_

_-Vaya me doy cuenta que los demonios también pueden ser elegantes._

_-Gracias amiga Lina, me vestí especialmente para esta ocasión._

_-Y piensas quedarte a la celebración Xellos, seria muy bueno que nos acompañaras además ya estas aquí…_

_-Si amiga Lina este día yo no puedo perdérmelo, me quedare hasta que termine la ceremonia, y ahora si me disculpan voy a dejar que la festejada se vista, _pronto el desapareció dejando a las dos chicas solas en la habitación.

-_Ves te lo dije Lina, aunque me pareció muy extraña la actitud de Xellos es como si se despidiera no te parece Lina. _

Lina prefirió no contestar a eso ya que ella pensaba igual lo único que no sabia si el se despedía de ella, por que le pasara algo a el, o a ella_ –No lo creo Ameria sabes que Xellos es muy extraño, ahora sigamos que ya es muy tarde._

Vio su reflejo en el espejo y le gusto –_Vaya no pensé que fuera tan femenina,_ con sus manos movió de un lado al otro su vestido, observo las abiertas y se giro de lado a lado para ver sus piernas al descubierto.

_-Pues no esta tan mal Ameria, ahora solo me falta ver que zapatillas me pondré tienen que ser muy altas y también seria bueno maquillarme un poco y recoger mi cabello_ _o tal ves no tu que piensas Ameria._

Lina se acerco al espejo tomo algunos pasadores Ameria le ayudo un poco recogiéndose el cabello y dejando caer algunos ligeros mechones en su frente a los costados dejando ver sus grandes ojos, tomo un poco de maquillaje y brillo en los labios, quizá un poco de rubor y sombras en los parpados no le caerían mal.

Tomo unas zapatillas y se las puso en sus pies –_Vaya si que aun mentaste considerablemente de tamaño Lina…_

-_Ameria eres una niña muy mal educada para ser una princesa sabes…_

-_Hay Lina no me digas eso_, _además es verdad ahora Gourry no tendrá que cargarte para poder besarte, _y sonrió, por cierto en la mañana que vine a buscarte no te encontré _– Oye Lina estas durmiendo con Gourry todos los días._

-_Bueno Ameria, la verdad es que…no te parece que es una pregunta muy personal, a caso yo te pregunto sobre tus amoríos con Zelgadis._

-_Creo que tienes mucha razón Lina, no debí preguntar discúlpame._

Lina sonrió -_Tal ves mañana hablemos sobre eso te parece Ameria, después de todo eres como mi pequeña hermana y no he hablado con nadie al respecto de mi relación con Gourry._

-_Tienes razón a mi también me gustaría contarte algunas cosas_.

Ella aun estaba sentada frente al espejo dando unos ligeros retoques a su peinado Ameria se acerco y dándole una ligera cajita –_Esto es para ti, es uno de mis preciados recuerdos esta peineta me la dio mi madre hace muchos años y ahora yo te al doy a ti Lina, después de que mi hermana se fue de Saillune tu has sido como una hermana para mi._

Lina lo tomo con cuidado, esta atención que tubo Ameria con ella era maravillosa –_Ameria no es necesario, esto debe ser muy valioso para ti._

-Por eso es que te lo estoy obsequiando por que tu eres importante para mi, además s no lo has abierto y ya lo estas rechazando, y no aceptare un no por respuesta.

Lina lo abrió con mucho cuidado, y dentro de ella había una peineta adornada con diamantes y piedras preciosas, de color ámbar y con un brillo espectacular, además la peineta era de oro. Ameria la tomo y la coloco en el cabello de su amiga dándole un toque especial.

-_Te ves hermosa Lina, _en ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta Ameria corrió para abrir para darse cuenta que solo era un sirviente el cual llevaba en sus manos un arreglo floral de rosas rojas, una cajita pequeña y una bolsa de regalo.

-_Han mandado esto para la señorita Lina, donde lo dejo._

-_Déjalo aquí_ contesto Ameria señalando una mesa que había en la entrada del la habitación de Lina. Pronto ella se levanto par ver de quien eran, tomo una tarjeta que venia con las flores.

-_Vaya son hermosas_, se sintió muy feliz nunca había visto tantas rosas juntas y son de una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

_-Así que son de Gourry verdad, que lindo detalle no pensé que el tuviera ese tipo de atenciones, siempre dije que ustedes dos estaban perdidamente enamorados, no se por que no lo admitían._

-_Ni yo lo se Ameria_, tomo la cajita y la abrió, dentro de ella había un hermoso collar con unos aretes de rubí de color rojo, con un collar con el mismo corte era hermoso en un instante Ameria lo tomo y se lo puso en el cuello mientras tanto ella se puso sus aretes, después abrí la bolsa para encontrar un libro de magia, lo tomo y lo hojeo con mucho cuidado _–Es impresionante de donde habrá sacado Gourry este libro_, lo puso dentro de la bolsa donde estaba para mirarse nuevamente al espejo_,_ se levanto respiro profundo _-Bien vamos Ameria._

En el salón había más invitados de lo que se esperaba, Gourry, Zelgadis y Syphiel entablaban una conversación, Martina y Zanglus se mantenían al tanto de los sucesos, con los reyes de algunos otros reinos en compañía del rey Phillionel.

-_Vaya cuantas personas, son demasiadas._

-_Creo que Ameria se excedió está ves, vamos a ver que piensa al respecto Lina_ espeto Zelgadis.

-_Pues yo creo que es un lindo detalle por parte de Ameria y el rey._

-_Ya es tarde a que hora bajara la festejada pregunto Martina_. Que de un momento a otro ya estaba integrada en la conversación del grupo.

_-No debe de tardar_, se escucho una voz muy familiar para ellos.

-_Xellos, que sorpresa has venido a festejar con nosotros_ pregunto Syphiel

-_Pues no me haría mal, festejar el cumpleaños de mi amiga Lina_…por cierto donde esta ella no se supone que debería estar aquí.

Ameria y Lina estaban por entrar al salón, cuando Lina logro ver tanta gente se quedo parada en la entrada –_Ameria esto es demasiado, por que invitaste tanta gente te has vuelto loca._

-_Ven vamos, creo que ya es tarde Lina además hay personas que desean conocerte, no les puedes negar la oportunidad de conocer a la gran genio hechicera Lina Inverse o si_.

-_Bien ya que lo dices de ese modo, bien allá voy tratando _de tomar aire empezó a caminar con cuidado para no tropezarse ya que estaba un poco nerviosa, no era el hecho de que estuviese frente a tanta gente, personas importantes, nobles y príncipes.

Era mas bien que le resultaba difícil usar esa ropa en frente de todos, la Lina que todos conocían era totalmente diferente a la que estaba ahí, cuando entro al salón se escucharon los comentarios de algunas personas.

-_Vaya que chica tan hermosa menciono algún joven._

-_Y quien es esa chica,_ preguntaron algunas invitadas

– _Es muy bella y sus zapatos me encantan_ murmuro otra chica mientras tanto Lina seguía caminando por el lugar tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros para no sentirse tan ajena al lugar.

-_Donde diablos se metió Gourry y los demás_, que sin querer giro para ver si lograba encontrarlos entre tantos invitados que a lo lejos logro ver a su amado, dio un paso sin notar que había pisado la bastilla de su vestido y tropezó un poco, esto no fue muy obvio ya que ella logro mantener el equilibrio _–Eso estuvo cerca_ dijo en para si misma

Se dispuso a seguir caminando ya un poco estresada por no controlar sus movimientos pensando, que la próxima ves si podría caer, se acercaba a sus amigos cuando un hombre tropezó con ella empujándola fuertemente, haciendo que ella perdiera su equilibrio pero este alcanzo a tomarla del brazo con una mano y con la otro su cintura, cosa que molesto a Lina.

-_Por que no te fijas por donde caminas_, le dijo Lina sin gritar muy fuerte pero el tono de su voz ya era de enojo.

_-Lo lamento en verdad yo estaba buscando a mi hermana y no logre verla, le pido una disculpa señorita, no estaba prestando atención_. Lina levanto su mirada y su expresión cambio al ver que el joven se disculpaba.

Mientras tanto Martina alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Lina, y pregunto- _No me digan que Lina es esa que esta haya, o yo me estoy volviendo loca._

_-No, no te estas volviendo loca Martina, en efecto ella es Lina, y se ve muy bien _dijo Xellos.

Gourry fijo su mirada en la chica que estaba frente a ellos y vio como aquel hombre sostenía a Lina, no sabia si acercarse o mantenerse lejos ya que Lina podría lanzar un hechizo ante tal situación.

-_Y con quien esta pregunto Martina, es muy guapo ese chico._

-_Te estoy escuchando Martina_, grito Zanglus…Martina tapo su boca parecía que sus pensamientos la habían traicionado.

-_Esta bien, ahora puedes soltarme_ exigió Lina.

El joven la soltó –_Lo siento yo solo no quería que calleras al suelo, lo siento._

-_Bien _espeto Lina, y se dio la media vuelta, el joven la tomo del hombro de una forma delicada y suave, Lina miro de reojo que la mano del joven estaba en su hombro y esto ya estaba fuera de sus limites.

_-Aleja tus manos de mi,_ espeto ella.

_-No quisiera que te molestes y nuevamente me disculpo, me gustaría presentarme_. Lina giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a el, noto que el joven era alto, guapo, elegante muy sofisticado y había algo en su mirada que le llamo la atención pero no supo que era.

El joven por su parte quedo encantado con ella, le fascino desde el momento en que la vio y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con ella _-Permíteme presentarme…_ y sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gourry estaba cerca de ellos dos.

-_Sucede algo_, pregunto Gourry ella desvió su mirada para ver a su amado, le dio una ligera sonrisa

–_No, pasa nada tropezamos eso es todo_, Lina fijo u mirada en el joven y se despidió.

En cambio Gourry se quedo ahí por un momento mirando a los ojos al sujeto que estaba con su chica. En seguida se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a Lina, el joven entendió que a Gourry no le agrado su presencia pero eso era algo que a el no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Gourry llevo a Lina, al balcón principal del castillo que se encontraba en el salón de eventos, mientras caminaban el tomo dos copas de vino, dándole una a Lina.

-_Te ves hermosa Lina, tu cuerpo tu rostro son perfectos _y se acerco a ella para besarla, ella envolvió su mano sobre su cuello, ya que en la otra traía la copa.

-_Tu también te ves muy bien_, ella se hizo para atrás para ver que traía puesto su amado, noto que traía una camisa negra fabricada con Lino francés, abierta de los últimos botones para dejar notar una cadena que traía en el cuello, y así mismo traía un saco y un pantalón negro.

-_Vaya se ve muy sexy vestido de negro señor Gourry_ y ella metió una mano debajo de la camisa de su amante.

-_Pues usted se ve espectacular, _el levanto una mano para hacerla girar notando dos grandes aperturas a sus costados _– Vaya nunca pensé que Lina Inverse pudiera ser tan sexy…_

Ella se abalanzo sobre el para besarlo por suerte sus labios no se gastaban de tantos besos, mas bien era una manera de saciar esa sensación de soledad durante cuatro años, además el noto que ella traía puesto el obsequio que el había mandado a su habitación.

-_Y que le pareció su regalo señorita Lina…le gustaron las flores._

_-Todo me encanto_, se quedo en silencio para decirle algo a su novio _–Sabes Gourry no se como he logrado vivir sin ti durante tanto tiempo._

-_No siempre estuve contigo_…

-_Pero no de este modo, y a veces me pregunto como pude esperar tanto_.

-_Yo a veces me pregunto lo mismo, y lo único que se es que nunca voy a separarme de ti_, con esas ultimas palabras la abrazo y así mismo le dijo _–Feliz cumpleaños amor_, eso estremeció a Lina Gourry era sumamente tierno con ella, y eso la hacia la mujer mas feliz del mundo, después de unos minutos a solas decidieron integrarse con los demás.

Durante el resto de la celebración Ameria y Phillionel llevaron a Lina para presentarla con los nobles de los demás reinos, Phillionel se sentía orgulloso de presentar a quien protegía su reino, ya que todos no solo admiraban el poder de la hechicera si no que también le tenían miedo y mas ahora que se sabia que era mas poderosa que antes y si a eso le agregaban que era una linda hechicera, que muchos quedaron fascinados con la presencia de Lina.

Después de tanto ajetreo Lina se desaparto de Ameria y el rey, tomo un poco de vino y se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros ya que no había tenido oportunidad de estar con ellos, en su búsqueda no pudo evitar ver una mesa de regalos, de todos los tamaños eso era fascinante para ella ya que la mayoría de ellos eran nobles y los regalos deberían ser muy caros, por un momento pensó en abrirlos ya que a ella le encantaban esas cosas.

_-Eres una mujer muy hermosa_…se escucho una voz detrás de ella

-Esa voz me parece familiar pensó para si misma, así que se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien le había hecho el cumplido _–Otra ves tu _pregunto ella.

_-Vaya ese si que no es un gran recibimiento, después de un cumplido._

-_Se supone que debería darte las gracias_, el joven por otro lado se asombro de la actitud de la chica normalmente el tendría toda chica que el quisiera ya que cumplía con todos los requisitos, era guapo, elegante y tenia mucho dinero a lo que el solo observo a la chica por un momento y luego solo empezó a reírse _–Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja ._

-_Que se supone que sea tan gracioso_, espeto ella. El joven dejo de reír y nuevamente la observo esto empezaba a convertirse en un reto para el.

-_No nada es gracioso, es solo que me doy cuenta que es muy difícil entablar una conversación contigo jovencita, pero no imposible._

_-A que te refieres con eso, yo no necesito entablar una conversación contigo._

Sin embargo recordó lo que le había dicho Phillionel y Ameria acerca de sus modales así que respiro y trato de ser más amable.

_-Bien hace rato no pude presentarme ya que llego tu amigo a interrumpir y dime conoces a los nobles de este reino_.

_-Si son mis amigos, y supongo que también debes conocerlos verdad_ pregunto ella.

_-Solo un poco, mi interés es mucho mas importante, he venido por que se me ha invitado pero también me gustaría conocer una persona._

_-Y que persona será esa_, _aquí hay tantas personas que difícilmente podrías distinguirla._

_- Si tienes razón y dime tu podrías ayudarme a buscarla tal ves la conozcas._

-_Y como es ella, a decir verdad no conozco a la mayoría de las personas que hay aquí a acepción de los nobles que el rey me ha presentado._

- _Pues no se como es ella, sabes me imagino que no podría ser tan linda como tu…_

_-Que dices, pensé que estabas hablando en serio además por que tendría que ayudar a una persona que no conozco._

Pronto Ameria llego con su padre _- Ha veo que ya se conocen…_

_-No del todo Ameria, y a decir verdad yo tengo cosas que hacer._

-_Buenas noches Rey Phillionel, princesa Ameria saludo el joven, agradezco su noble invitación es muy atento de su parte._

_-Y has viajado hasta aquí tu solo pregunto Ameria,_ en cambio Lina ya estaba molesta y quería retirarse de esa conversación.

-_No he viajado con mi hermana que ahora se encuentra bailando con un joven noble y no quisiera molestarla, es por eso que le estaba pidiendo a su amiga que si me ayudaba a buscar a una persona que me dijeron podría estar aquí._

_-Y quien será esa persona joven_ pregunto el príncipe Phill.

Ameria noto que Lina estaba fuera de la conversación y no olvidando sus modales se acerco a los dos jóvenes _– Señor Sebastián le presento a mi amiga Lina Inverse, Lina el es Sebastian Daishi Akamatsu el príncipe de Dilss_

-_Lina, tu eres Lina Inverse_ pregunto el un tanto extrañado, y extendió su mano para saludar a la joven.

Lina no sabia que hacer, Ameria le dio una mirada indicándole que correspondiera al saludo.

-_Si soy Lina Inverse_, confirmo ella. El tomo su mano con mucha delicadeza y le beso, cosa que a Gourry no le agrado ver ya que el se encontraba cerca de ellos, en su camino logro observar a Xellos que se mantenía a distancia y le dio la impresión de que estaba escuchando y observando con mucha atención.

No sabia que hacer, el quería hablar con Xellos pero tampoco le gradaba la forma en que el joven observaba a su chica.

-_Y bien a quien buscaba señor Sebastián_ pregunto Ameria.

_-A nadie en especial princesa, por fin encontré a quien buscaba pensó para si mismo._

_-Mira Lina el es el príncipe Sebastián, que reina en Dilss es una gran príncipe en su reino todos los habitantes lo respetan y lo admiran._

-_Vaya, pues mucho gusto_. Estrechándose las manos.

_-El gusto es todo mío, a decir verdad me imaginaba de otra manera…_

_-A que se refiere príncipe Sebastián pregunto el príncipe Phill._

_-Bueno es bastante agradable encontrar que a pesar de ser una gran genio hechicera y que es hermosa son muchas cualidades en una sola persona, no le parece_. Esto último le agrado a Lina ya que pocas veces era alagada de esa manera.

Gourry se acerco poniendo un brazo de tras de Lina, pronto se sintió una tensión en el grupo de personas que conversaban, ya que era extraño ver al espadachín en esa actitud ya que en todo el tiempo que habían viajado juntos nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

_-Y tu eres_ pregunto Sebastián…con un tono de descortesía, ya que por segunda ocasión interrumpía su momento con la chica.

-_Yo soy, Gourry Gabriel_ y se acerco aun mas a Lina poniendo su mano en su cintura, para Sebastián fue demasiado obvio la cercanía que tenían ellos dos ya que Gourry estaba siempre al pendiente de Lina y no precisamente de la manera en que debería cuidarla su guardián.

-_Ya veo, y siempre cuidas tanto a esta hermosura_, pregunto el tratando de sacar de sus cabales al Gourry.

_-Si siempre la cuido, _Gourry estaba molesto parecía que el estaba viendo una delicioso plato de comida además el sabia que esa mirad no era precisamente le de un amigo o conocido el sabia que el tenia un severo interés por su novia.

Lina noto la actitud de Gourry así que de inmediato agarro a Gourry de la mano, y antes de que Lina pudiera decir algo, empezó a sonar una bella canción romántica.

Y Gourry entendiendo lo que Sebastián quería con Lina, se volteo y le miro de frente a Lina.

-_Bien Lina quieres bailar con migo_ y le acaricio una mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a Lina esto era algo nuevo en Gourry, sin embargo a ella le agradaba y también le preocupaba la actitud de Gourry.

-_Esta bien Gourry vamos_, caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar el la tomo de la cintura con mucha delicadeza y ella rodeo sus hombros con ambas manos, quedando muy cerca de los labios uno del otro.

Sebastián a lo lejos los observaba, con un poco de recelo ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto, y aun no sabia que tipo de relación existía entre ellos dos, que era lo que mas le molestaba.

_-Puedo notar tu gran interés en Lina Inverse_, pregunto una voz al joven.

Sebastián giro su cabeza para ver quien era –_Tu eres…_

_-Soy Xellos, amigo de Lina y sus amigos, y tú debes ser el príncipe del Reino de Dilss, no es así. _

-_Vaya veo que estas muy bien informado al respecto_, el joven levanto su mano para estrechar a Xellos

– _Mi nombre es Sebastián Daishi Akamatsu_, estrechando sus manos _–El es un_… pensó para si mismo -_Que interesante_

-_Interesante es tu interés por ella_, y con la mirada señalo a Lina, aunque debo decirte amigo que no es nada fácil acercarse a Lina Inverse, y sobre todo si Gourry Gabriev esta con ella. Xellos también sintió algo al estrechar la mano del Sebastián pero como era de suponerse el no diría nada, hasta que las cosas llegaran a su punto ya que Lina siempre entendía demasiado bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_-Ese no es problema para mi_, Xellos. Hitomi se acerco a ellos, y Sebastián al ver que se acercaba pronto el se despidió de Xellos.

-_Bien fue un placer conocerte Xellos_.

_-Lo mismo digo Príncipe Sebastián_, al termino de sus palabras Xellos abrí los ojos y Sebastián entendió lo que el le había tratado de decir, se dio la media vuelta y camino junto a su hermana.

Mientras caminaba pensaba fijando su mirada en Lina _-Esa mujer es muy hermosa y poderosa y la quiero para mi, no importa a quien tenga que desaparecer de mi camino,_ sus ojos tomaron un color rojo brillante, y solo sonrió _- Tu serás mía Lina Inverse._

Xellos observaba como el príncipe veía a la chica dándose cuenta de que la cosas empezaban a moverse por si solas, y que esta ves las cosas para Lina no serian tan fáciles _- Vaya esto no se pondrá aburrido._


	11. Sorpresas y una celebración interminable

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes.

**Nota del autor:**Vaya siento que voy muy atrasada, y siento no subir mas capítulos, estos tres días que descanso me dedicare de lleno a escribir y prometo subir mas capítulos estoy en eso, también pido una disculpa por la ortografía ya que es una de las cosas que también estoy checando, y me ha llevado tiempo corregir, nuevamente gracias a mis lectores Marianita ya no te conteste pero si deseas añadir alguna idea y sentirte partícipe, tus ideas son bienvenidas, igualmente a todos aquellos que se han suscrito y han comentado. A partir del capitulo 11 los capítulos serán mas largos. En verdad mil gracias.

Estoy tratando de empezar a darle un giro a la historia ya que Sebastián entro a la controversia junto con otros dos personajes, y tienen que ver mucho en esta historia también estoy tratando de darle su importancia a cada uno de los personajes, prometo actualizar este fin de semana una vez mas.

**CAPITULO 11: SORPRESAS Y UNA CELEBRACION INTERMINABLE.**

Una celebración maravillosa se había llevado en el reino de Saillune, cuidando hasta el mas mínimo detalle ya que esta era una celebración muy especial para todos en el reino.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que la cena fuera servida, mientras tanto la pista de baile estaba llena y en medio de la multitud estaba una hermosa pareja bailando una hermosa melodía, y ahí al ritmo de la música se perdieron entre sus notas…

Mientras tanto Sebastián y Natsumi tenían una conversación muy interesante.

-_Sebastián a que se debe ese extraño acercamiento que has tenido con aquella jovencita_.

-_No he tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento con nadie Natsumi, no se a que te refieres._

-_Me refiero a que durante la celebración has tratado de acercarte a ella en dos ocasiones y eso no es normal en ti, ya que te conozco bastante bien, y a decir verdad nunca he tenido la oportunidad de observar a mi hermano tratando de entablar una conversación con alguna mujer, si no al contrario las mujeres siempre vienen a ti, por si solas._

Sebastián tomo de la mano de su hermana llevándola a la mesa para tomar unos bocadillos, el tomo una copa de vino, después de darle un sorbo, fijo su mirada en su hermana para contestar sus inquietudes.

-_Vaya veo que me conoces bastante bien hermanita, aunque creo que estas exagerando las cosas, es normal que yo sienta un interés por Lina Inverse ella no es cualquier jovencita._

-_Vaya ahora entiendo tu curiosidad por entablar conversación con ella, y estoy segura que tu ya tenias cierto interés por ella no es así…_

_-Tal vez así sea, tengo interés en Lina Inverse desde hace tiempo, lo que no sabia es que era una mujer muy hermosa Natsumi, y como comprenderás es muy normal que esa jovencita me agrade tiene muchas cualidades, incluso podría decirte que cumple con mis expectativas._

_-Ya veo, pero no has pensado que ella podría tener algún tipo de relación con ese joven con el que esta bailando ahora._

_-Podría ser Natsumi, pero eso no es problema para mi además yo no he dicho que este locamente enamorado de ella, únicamente mencione que tengo cierto interés en esa hermosa hechicera._

_-Pues has empleado la palabra hermosa en varias ocasiones Sebastián, y a decir verdad ese joven con quien esta bailando es muy atractivo, tu crees que ellos dos…_

_-No lo se, ese chico se interpone cada vez que deseo entablar una conversación con la señorita Lina y eso no me gusta en lo absoluto._

_-Pues creo que ya hemos hablado demasiado de ella ahora como buen hermano que eres deberías invitarme a bailar no crees Sebastián._

_-Si, disculpa si fui descortés, ahora si me permites bailar contigo seria un honor._

_-Yo lo entiendo, y se que esto debe ser importante para ti ya que nunca has notado interés por nada ni por nadie hasta ahora…_

_-Tu me interesas eres mi hermana y es mi deber cuidar de ti Natsumi, no me digas que estas celosa._

_-No, no lo estoy es solo que siento que ese extraño interés en esa jovencita va mucho mas allá de lo que tu mismo imaginas._

_-Podría ser, ni yo mismo estoy seguro de que tan importante se pueda volver este reto para mí._Pensó para si mismo. El tomo de la mano a su hermana, y se dirigió a la pista de baile comenzaron a bailar, pronto llegaron a estar junto a Lina y Gourry, sin embargo ellos estaban en su propio mundo que no se habían percatado que estaban muy cerca de ellos.

* * *

En la pista de baile Gourry tenia abrazada a Lina de la cintura con ambas manos así mismo ella tenía sus brazos envueltos en su cuello, y a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia de sus labios, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, pronto Lina se recargo en el hombro de Gourry, el tenia una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios _–Lina eres feliz _pregunto el.

-_Y por que me preguntas eso cabeza de medusa, acaso tienes dudas_.

-_No, no las tengo y no has contestado a mi pregunta eres feliz…_

Ella levanto su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa _–Claro que lo soy, soy muy feliz y tu lo eres Gourry._

-_Si lo soy Lina, me haces el hombre más feliz_. Ella volvió a recargarse en el hombre de su amado para quedarse ahí escuchando su corazón mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música.

-_Están observando lo que yo_ pregunto Martina a los demás.

-_Si, Lina y Gourry están muy acaramelados bailando juntos, eso si que es extraño en la señorita Lina_ dijo Zanglus.

-_Tal ves eso sea por que ellos son novios y es muy normal en una pareja_, comento Zelgadis.

-_Vaya que se han tardado, para admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro_, expreso Philia.

-_Pues a mi me parece muy romántico, Lina y Gourry ya llevan mucho tiempo viajando juntos y es muy normal._

-_Así es Martina a esos dos les costo mucho trabajo admitir lo que sentían el uno por el otro._

_-Y desde cuando son novios Zelgadis,_ pregunto Syphiel _–Cuando pelearon aquí en Saillune contra Zanaffer aun no lo eran._

-_Bien, yo no soy el indicado para dar ese tipo de información jovencita, no quiero que más tarde Lina lance sobre mi un Drag Slave, y cabe mencionar que ellos son muy reservados en cuanto a eso, Ameria y yo respetamos la privacidad de nuestros amigos._

-_Si así es Syphiel, tú sabes que Lina no es muy expresiva en esas cosas y Gourry tampoco, así que no tuvimos oportunidad de darnos cuenta hasta ahora y aun así no hemos preguntado nada al respecto._

_-Pues me parece muy romántico que el joven Gourry y la señorita Lina, hayan decidido ser novios y ustedes aun no han pensado en_… señalando a Zelgadis y Ameria.

_-Pero que dice señorita Philia, Zelgadis y yo solo somos amigos._

-_Aun así pienso que harían muy bonita pareja ustedes dos también_, _ya que en repetidas ocasiones han demostrado cierto interés el uno por el otro._

-_Creo que estas exagerando Xellos, no veas cosas donde no las hay._

-_Tú crees que sea solo eso Ameria…Pues si tú lo dices, y a decir verdad no sabia nada de la relación de Lina y Gourry eso es nuevo para mí._

-_Pues ya era tiempo que lo supieras, has estado presente en estos últimosdías y no te diste cuenta vaya que eres despistado amigo Xellos._

-_Si tienes razón Ameria, es solo que a pesar de que han viajado tanto tiempo juntos que no habían dado ningún tipo de indicio hasta ahora, de hecho esto cambia mucho las cosas._

-_Que cosas Xellos, por que tengo el presentimiento que sabes algo que nosotros no y no eres capaz de compartir tus conocimientos._

-_Eso amigo Zelgadis, es un gran secreto._

-_Era de imaginarse, no se por que demonios estoy hablando contigo_

-_Bien calma, calma amigos no olviden que este día, es para celebrar a nuestra querida amiga Lina_.

Xellos observo que Sebastián estaba cerca de Lina y Gourry y decidió aproximarse a ellos

_-Bien yo voy por una copa de vino con su permiso_.

-_Y yo iré a verificar que todo este listo para servir la cena a los invitados._

_-Yo iré con usted señorita Ameria, tal vez pueda ser de ayuda._

_-Pues yo no pienso quedarme aquí, no puede ser que Lina este bailando y yo no, _espeto Martina

-_Querido Zanglus serias tan amable._

_-Claro que si Martina_, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, en cuestión de segundos ya estaban entre la multitud.

Zelgadis se quedo con Syphiel, el no era el tipo de hombre que le gustaría bailar así que opto por invitarla a tomar una copa y salir un momento al balcón.

-_Bien Syphiel solo quedamos tu y yo, te parece si vamos por algo de tomar _

_-Si creo que esa seria una buena idea, además me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas señor Zelgadis._

Comenzaron a caminar a la mesa donde había todo tipo de bebidas un mesero pronto se acerco para servirles el vino, Zelgadis tomo una copa y de un sorbo se la tomo toda para enseguida pedir que le llenaran nuevamente su copa, Syphiel opto por un poco de vino dándole solo un pequeño trago, ya que no era su estilo, mientras tanto caminaban rumbo al balcón.

Syphiel que es un tanto romántica no pudo evitar, mirar al cielo para observarlo cuidadosamente al salir al balcón con Zelgadis.

-_Vaya el cielo es muy hermoso, se pueden observar claramente las estrellas,_expreso a Zelgadis, el podía sentirse un poco aburrido ya que en la mayor parte de la fiesta no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Ameria, hizo un mohín al pensar en que quizá el resto de la celebración pasaría sin poder compartir un momento con ella.

-_Le sucede algo señor Zelgadis, puedo notar que se siente algo molesto._

_-No, no pasa nada Syphiel creo que es bastante obvio que estas cosas no son de mi agrado incluso me parecen absurdas y me "Dan dolor de estomago"_

-_Ja, ja, ja_ y se tapo la boca con su mano derecha – _Vaya que usted es un hombre muy sincero en cuanto a lo que piensa señor Zelgadis._

-_Si así es, desde que Rezo me dio esta forma, no solo cambie mi aspecto físicotambién cambio mi manera de ser y de pensar._

-_Creo que el Señor Rezo, se equivoco pero no creo que sea una mala persona, simplemente fue cegado por el poder de Shabranigdu, el recorrió el mundo haciendo muchos milagros, curando a gente enferma y ciega como el._

_-Si tienes razón Syphiel, pero entenderás que no ha sido nada fácil vivir así, aun así no es el momento para hablar de esto y mucho menos si es algo que ya paso ya que no podemos regresar el tiempo _hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos dos -_ Y bien tengo entendido que deseabas preguntarme algo jovencita._

-_Si, la verdad es algo respecto a Lina, y no se si usted pueda contestar a mi pregunta._

_-No lo se Syphiel, no me gusta inmiscuirme donde no me llaman, además todos conocemos a Lina y no le gusta que nos metamos en sus asuntos._

_-Pero este asunto nos concierne a todos señor Zelgadis, y creo que es importante._

_-Bien si consideras que es de importancia por que no se lo preguntas directamente a Lina, o acaso temes que tu respuesta sea una bola de fuego._

_-No temo a eso… es solo que ya intente preguntárselo a Lina pero no recibí ninguna respuesta no se si por que no la tenga o por que no haya querido decir nada al respecto._

_-Y que es lo que quieres saber, que es eso que Lina no te quiso responder._

-_Bien señor Zelgadis, se dijo que la señorita Lina emitió el Giga Slave en la batalla contra Rezo en Taforashia, también he notado que su cabello tiene mechones grises y es bien sabido que cada vez que Lina usa su poder al máximo este se decolora y cabe mencionar que hace mas de quince días de eso y aun no logra recuperarse por completo no es así._

_-Si así es, ya lo hablamos con ella y nos dijo que solo era cuestión de un par de días, ahora creo que eso no es tan preocupante o si…_

-_No solo es eso, me atrevo a preguntárselo a usted señor Zelgadis ya que en el tiempo que viaje con ustedes me di cuenta que no solo es un magnifico hechicero y espadachín, sino que también usted siempre es mas analítico que los demásdespués de Lina, ya que ella no siempre comparte lo que tiene en mente._

-_A que va todo esto Syphiel, debes dejarte de rodeos y hablar claro, por favor no le des tantas vueltas al asunto, no soy tonto entiendo bastante bien tus palabras, sin embargo creo que debes ser mas concreta en tus preguntas._

-_Esta bien, ha notado algo extraño en Lina en estos días, usted es mi ultima esperanza ya que si alguien mas podría saber algo supongo que es ese amigo de Lina llamado Xellos, puedo notar que entre ellos si no hay una amistad por lo menos hay un respeto mutuo y una admiración por parte de los dos y será muy difícil que alguno de ellos diga algo al respecto._

-_Ahora que lo mencionas en dos ocasiones he notado extraña a Lina, la primera vez fue cuando usamos Raw win para llegar a la posada y ella de repente cayo al suelo ella argumento que aun estaba cansada, pero han pasado dos ocasiones donde no cena con nosotros de hecho la ultima vez parecía estar en otro mundo, y sin decir nada salió del comedor del castillo._

_-Usted cree que Gourry pueda saber algo más…_

-_No lo se y no se por que tienes tanto interés a todo esto niña, así que es mejor que empieces hablar ya que estoy pensando que tu interés es otro._

-_No tengo ningún otro interés es muy fácil señor Zelgadis nunca nadie ha podido emitir el Giga Slave, sin perder la vida en el intento o derramar el mar del caos sobre el mundo entero, a decir verdad creo que la diosa de las pesadillas tiene otros planes con Lina, y me temo que no sea nada bueno._

-_Y en que te basas para decir todo esto, no puedes estar hablando a la ligera._

-_No ya que hace unos días hable con un oráculo y me dijo que algo terrible pasaría, que Lina no debía tener el control de el Giga Slave ya que esto no era bueno para nadie que muchas personas e incluso demonios se verían amenazados por ella_, ante esto Zelgadis tomo su barbilla para pensar un poco tratando de recordar algo, pero no había nada a excepción de las veces que Lina parecía distante, después pensó que quizá quien supiera algo al respecto era Gourry ya que en estos últimos días Lina y el estaban mas cerca en ese sentido, tanto que hasta podían dormían juntos, obviamente el no hablaría de eso con nadie.

-_Creo que te estas preocupando demasiado, Lina menciono algo al respecto pero también dijo que deberíamos esperar ya que no había nada que hacer y yo creo que tiene razón ya que si alguien podría saber algo es Xellos incluso la misma Lina, pero ella no compartirá esto tan fácilmente ya que ella siempre se reserva esas cosas._

-_Podría ser que tenga razón si a pesar de todo Lina siempre termina haciendo lo que ella cree conveniente no podemos hacer nada al respecto, además ahora se le ve tan feliz con Gourry que seria inapropiado empezar con sospechas, de algo que aun no sucede._

-_Y aun así, si Lina necesitara de nuestra ayuda, vamos a estar ahí con ella como siempre, nosotros no podemos dejar que pasa nada malo a nuestra amiga entiendes…_En cuestión de segundos Ameria se apareció por el lugar le extraño ver a Syphiel entablar una conversación con Zelgadis ya que ellos casi nunca habían conversado entre si, decidió no decir nada tal vez el podría comentarle algo al respecto cuando lo creyera conveniente.

-_Hola, espero no interrumpir tan interesante conversación_…

-_No interrumpes nada Ameria, de hecho el señor Zelgadis y yo ya terminamos de hablar ahora si me permiten voy a dejar esta copa en su lugar_, dicho esto Syphiel se adentro al salóndejándolos en el balcón, camino a la mesa donde habían varias copas vacías pronto un mesero se acerco para tomar su copa y preguntar si deseaba tomar algo mas, ella negó con su cabeza toco su cabeza con su mano derecha y se dijo a si misma –_Tal ves me este preocupando demasiado…pero que puedo hacer si siempre he sido así_y una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Al verla ahí sola, un joven decido acercarse a ella para invitarla a bailar.

_-Desea bailar una pieza conmigo señorita_. Ella levanto su mirada para ver quien se dirigía a ella, noto que era un hombre muy bien parecido y le sonrió.

-_Bien, si me permite presentarme yo soyYoshiro Matsumoto y me encantaría que hiciera el honor de bailar conmigo, _estiro su mano esperando que ella le diese la suya pronto ella extendió su brazo derecho

– _Mi nombre es Syphiel Nels Ladha y soy sacerdotisa del reino de Saillune_.

-_Pues es un verdadero placer conocerla señorita Syphiel_, ella se sonrojo el la llevo a la pista de baile donde se perdería junto con los demás al son de la hermosa melodía que tocaba la orquesta.

* * *

En el balcón era algo totalmente diferente Zelgadis y Ameria, estaban besándose muy apasionadamente, parecían tener mas prisa, que aunque Ameria fuera mas joven que las demás parecía saber mucho mas del tema y a menudo le gustaba estar entre los brazos de Zelgadis, el la abrazo con fuerza y la recargo sobre la pared, ella comenzó a morder los labios de su amante a el le agregaba esa sensación que le provocaba la pequeña princesa, sin contar que había consumido varias copas de vino, se podría decir que estaba mas desinhibido que en otras ocasiones, así que al sentir que ella lo mordió suavemente provoco una extraña sensación en el,parecía tener calor y ella también,poco a poco la fue levantando con una de sus manos la tenia abrazada y con la otra dio un ligero rose a las piernas de la princesa acariciando de arriba hacia abajo ya que ella traía un vestido adecuado para el momento, ambos hicieron una especie de ruido, que mas bien podría ser un gemido el poco a poco subió su mano a la cintura como queriendo ir mas arriba, ella no dijo nada también estaba sumergida en el momento su respiración parecía agitarse y en verdad ella anhelaba estar ahí ya que ella siempre había sentido atracción por Zelgadis y a menudo pensaba que el la veía como a una pequeña niña, y ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, eso la hacia feliz y daba entrada a cualquier tipo de caricia que Zelgadis pudiera hacerle. Sin embargo el se detuvo, la abrazo fuertemente y ahí entre besos largos y cortos decido parar.

_-Pasa algo malo Zelgadis, por que te detienes_ pregunto ella.

-_No, pasa nada Ameria es solo que no es lo indicado, alguien podría venir además no es el lugar indicado tu mereces mejores atenciones y además no hay prisa o si_…

-_No, no la hay es solo que por un momento pensé que no te gustaría estar conmigo_.

_-Me encantaría estar contigo, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, además ya tendremos tiempo para estar a solas. _El la tomo y comenzó a besarla muy tiernamente, después la abrazo para quedarse ahí solos al la luz de la Luna, mientras los demás bailaban adentro ellos podríantener un momento de privacidad en el lugar.

* * *

Estando perdido entre notas musicales y en los brazos de la mujer que amaba, el sintió como una persona los observaba, así que observo a todos lados buscando quien seria esa persona, que sin saberlo pronto sintió esa mirada tan cerca así que lentamente giro a su amada sin que ella se diese cuenta, para quedar frente a esa persona, solo para darse cuenta que en efecto era el, y con una mirada desafiante le miro de frente, Sebastián solo se limito a sonreír ya que tenia dudas sobre la relación entre Lina Inverse y su guardián y ese día no se iría del lugar sin saberlo, siguió bailando con su hermana y se perdió en la pista de baile.

_-Vaya amiga Lina, por que no habías dicho nada respecto a Gourry y tú,_ pregunto una voz. A lo que Lina se desprendió del hombro de su novio para contestar ya que esa voz era inconfundible

_-De que demonios estas hablando Martina, que no se supone que estabas con los demás._

_-Si, pero decidí bailar un poco si tu lo haces por que yo no, pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta y desde cuando son novios tu y Gourry. _

-_Martina creo que no debes ser tan indiscreta si la señorita Lina y Gourry son novios es un asunto de ellos no crees._

-_Claro que no, la verdad yo ya lo sabia, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Lina admitiera que amaba a Gourry._

_-Martina por que demonios no cierras la boca, todos te están escuchando, espeto Lina._

_-Creo que seria lo mejor Martina ahora no es conveniente molestar a Lina, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar sobre eso, expreso Gourry._

-_Eres demasiado amable Gourry, pero esta vez creo que esto no es asunto de Martina_.

-_Tal ves pueda ser Lina, pero a mi no me importa decir desde cuando somos novios a ti si te molesta. Expreso Gourry con un tono de alegría._

Ella no tenia ninguna intención de echar a perder ese momento con el, que sin embargo a ella no le agradaba la idea de hablar sobre su vida, y mucho menos con Martina.

–_No, es eso Gourry si tu crees que sea conveniente puedes decírselo, solo que pensé que no era el momento… más adelante podríamos dar una conferencia sobre nosotros si es lo que tu quieres cabeza de medusa. _Le contesto Lina a su novio

El entendiendo que no era el lugar para hablar sobre ello expreso-_Bien entonces lo hare después_, el noto que Lina ya estaba un poco cansada de bailar y que la presencia de Martina la había incomodado demasiado y ademástendrían demasiado tiempo bailando, así que le pregunto

–_Te sientes cansada si lo crees conveniente podemos descansar un poco._

_-Si, es buena idea estas zapatillas me están matando sabes, por que no vamos a sentarnos por un momento._ El la tomo de la mano para llevarla a la mesa principal donde mas adelante servirían la cena_. –Bien, desea algo de tomar señorita Lina_, pregunto el.

-_Pues no lo se, bien podría traerme un poco de vino señor Gourry._

-_Esta bien, sus deseos son ordenes para mi,_ enseguida vuelvo y camino en busca de un mesero, y sin pensarlo que ya estaba de frente a Zelgadis y Amera quienes habían decidido entrar al lugar.

-_Hola Ameria, Zelagadis donde estaban se perdieron durante un muy buen tiempo, oye Ameria me gustaría llevar a la mesa donde esta Lina el mejor vino tendrás alguna botella de Romanée-Conti. Pregunto Gourry a decir verdad el conoce mucho sobre vinos por ejemplo este es el vino más caro de la región francesa de Borgoña. Este vino blanco es muy costoso y sabía que lo mas probable era que en el reino habría no una si no varias botellas -Túpodríasproporcionármelo._

-Vaya veo que quieres hacer de hoy un día inolvidable para ella, verdad Gourry.

-_Pues no se si sea inolvidable pero quiero que sea muy especial, para los dos._

_-Si gustas acompañarme para decirte donde se encuentran las botellas de vino, que solo se toman en ocasiones especiales para Saillune, ven acompáñame._

* * *

Lina se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal observando al sin fin de personas que había en la pista, que sin querer pronto estaba observando a Sebastián.

_-Veo que estas perdida en tus pensamientos o es que estas observando a una persona en especial amiga Lina_.

_-Xellos, en que momento te acercaste a mi…_

-_Pues diría que tengo unos cinco minutos a tu lado, y no pude pasar por desapercibido que observabas a Sebastián, dime a miga Lina tienes un interés en el._

-_No, por que piensas eso Xellos… Bien es solo que hay algo en el que me inquieta, tu sabes algo al respecto supongo que sabes quien es el verdad._

_-Tal ves así sea amiga Lina, pero como tu ya sabes…_

-_Es un secreto verdad, que novedad y dimealgúndía piensas decirme lo que esta pasando Xellos._

-_Tal vez mas pronto de lo que tú imaginas amiga Lina, ahora debemos festejar no te parece, creo que no es momento para pensar en eso._

-_Tienes razón, por cierto por que no te sientas_ y con su mano señalo una silla que estaba junto a ella. Xellos accedió a la invitación de la hechicerasentándose junto a ella no sin antes decirle

–_Vaya amiga Lina, hoy si que lucesmuy hermosa y sobre todo sexy, hoy todos tienen la suerte de observar el lado femenino de Lina Inverse._

-_A que te refieres Xellos, te parece extraño verme así, aunque no lo creas yo solía usar vestidos y faldas antes de viajar por el mundo._

-_Pues me refería a que las aperturas en tu vestido dejan mucho al descubierto_.

Con esto Lina bajo su mirada para notar que sus piernas estaban totalmente a la intemperie, cosa que la apeno. Así que comenzó a jalarse el vestido tratando de acomodarlo _–Vaya no había pensado en eso, eres un maldito Xellos estabas mirando mis piernas,_ espeto Lina.

_-No te molestes amiga Lina, ese vestido se te ve muy bien, y tus piernas son muy bonitas, además es imposible no darles el visto bueno._

_-Si sus piernas son muy hermosas_, se escucho una voz…_Pero eso amigo Xellos solo puedo decirlo un tono de satisfacción ya que sabia que el podría tocar esas piernas._

-_Gourry, no te parece demasiada indiscreción de tu parte hacer ese tipo de comentarios_.

-_No, creo que son muy bonitas además no es la primera ves que veo tus piernas, y has olvidado todas esas ocasiones que te has metido a nadar usando traje de baño._

_-No, no lo he olvidado pero creo que tu comentario esta injustificado_.

_-Por cierto amigos, no puede pasar por alto que ustedes dos ya son algo mas que compañeros de viaje_, pregunto Xellos.

-_No puede ser,creo que tendremos que hacer una reunión entre nosotros para darles la noticia y quizá así ya dejen de preguntar_, espeto Lina.

_-Vamos amiga Lina, tu sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo, quizá no con Martina, además me resulta muy interesante esa relación que hay entre ustedes dos._

-_Y por que te resulta interesante Xellos, pues eso es un se-cre-to._

_-No pensé que aun estuvieras aquí…_

-_Pues como puedes observar amigo Zelgadis aun no es hora de la cena y no puedo retirarme sin haberle cantado las mañanitas a mi amiga Lina y tomarme una taza de té._

-_Que dicen, no van hacer eso verdad, puedo tolerar todo esto pero eso me parece absurdo_.

La música dejo de escucharse para dar paso al maestro de ceremonias anunciando que podrían pasar a tomar su lugar en la mesa, pronto los invitados comenzaron a dirigirse a las mesas que estaban alrededor del salón para dejar la pista de baile en el centro, la mesa principal se situaba frente a las mesas de los invitados situándola hasta el fondo a unos cuantos metros de los muros del castillo, adornada con arreglos florales de diversos colores , cubiertos de plata y cristalería muy fina, los manteles eran blancos fabricados con una hermosa tela con caída, que podría ser lana era opaca y brillante, también era suave al tacto y con un lindo brillo natural de color blanco, no podía faltar el vino, desde whisky, champan hasta coñac…y por supuesto una serie de vinos muy finos como Romanée-conti, Medoc, Vega Sicilia, Massandra, Petrus, Perrier Jouet y Pingus, por mencionar algunos.

_-Ven Gourry es hora de cenar, ya tengo mucha hambre_, jalándolo de una mano para que tomase asiento a un lado de ella en la mesa.

Gourry noto que aun había dos asientos desocupados _– Falta alguien mas en la mesa._

-_Tal ves aquellas dos personas que vienen en esta dirección son quienes faltan amigo Gourry_, le respondió a Xellos

Gourry fijo su mirada para darse cuenta que quien venia era el hombre que no hacia pocas horas estaba cortejando a su novia, cosa que lo molesto pero como todo caballero no dijo nada, ya que en todo el tiempo el nunca había mostrado ningún tipo de celos en cuanto a Lina y no estaba dispuesto hacerlo ahora.

-_Vaya miren quien viene ahí_…todos voltearon para observar que quien se dirigía a la mesa era el príncipe del reino de Dilss, expreso Martina.

-_Que conveniente la presencia del príncipeSebastián no les parece, esto no se pondrá aburrido de hecho habrá mucha energía negativa para mi._

Martina un tanto confusa a la expresión de Xellos le pregunto -_A que te refieres Xellos, es muy normal que un príncipe tan importante nos haga el honor de sentarse en la mesa con nosotros además es muy guapo_, esto ultimo lo dijo observando a su alrededor ya que Zanglus aun no estaba en la mesa y no quería ser descubierta por su esposo elogiando a otro joven.

Lina por otra parte no dijo nada estaba ocupada tratando de acomodar su vestido para que no quedaran sus piernas al descubierto ya que al estar sentada quedaban al descubierto y eso la incomodaba demasiado.

-_Buenas noches_, saludo el príncipe –_Les presento a mi hermana Natsumi que hoy me hace el honor de acompañarme_

-_Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Natsumi_, como palabras de bienvenida por parte de las personas sentadas en al mesa.

-_Es un verdadero placer_, contesto ella, Sebastián le indico quien era cada uno de las personas que conformaban la mesa.

-_Natsumi ellos son, Zelgadis, Xellos, Philia, la princesa Martina, ella es Syphiel sacerdotisa de Saillune el es Gourry Gabriel y la hermosa Lina Inverse, _esa ultima expresión a Natsumi le llamaba la atención ya que nunca había escuchado a su hermano elogiar a una mujer al menos no en su presencia y delante del que quizá podría ser algo mas que su guardián.

-_Hermosa, _susurro Martina -_Tomen asiento por favor ya tendremos tiempo para conversar mientras cenamos._

-_Tienes razón, tendremos tiempo para conocernos_, Gourry estaba molesto al ver como Sebastián miraba a Lina, Syphiel noto la actitud de Gourry ya que el por lo general suele ser mas amable y constantemente le miraba fijamente a Sebastián a los ojos, en cambio Lina aun seguía tratando de acomodar su vestido.

_-Buenas noches, disculpen la tardanza el joven Zanglus y yo estábamos conversando con algunos nobles y se nos fue el tiempo, y donde esta Ameria_ pregunto el rey Phill.

Gourry desvió su mirada para decirle al principe _-Ella dijo que iría a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la cocina, no debe de tardar._

_-Bien espero que no tarde demasiado, es un verdadero placer que nos acompañe príncipe Sebastián, su viaje debe haber sido muy abrumador ya que el Reino de Dilss esta muy lejos de Saillune_

_-El honor es mío Rey Phill, al dejarme acompañarlos en su mesa, a decir verdad el viaje fue muy largo pero muy complaciente y le agradezco su invitación Rey Phillionel._ Pronto Ameria se integro en la mesa sentándose junto a Zelgadis.

_-Bien podemos empezar dijo el rey,_ los meseros comenzaron a servir a todas las mesas, Lina seguía distante de la conversación en la mesa.

_-Y como van las cosas en Dilss señor Sebastián_pregunto Ameria. Zelgadis hizo un gesto molesto por que Ameria comenzaba a charlar con el y tanto como Gourry el no sentía empatía por Sebastián ya que en distintas ocasiones hacia insinuaciones sobre la hechicera que ahora era la novia de su amigo.

_-Si me permite contestar a su pregunta puedo decirle que las cosas están mucho mas tranquilas desde que mi hermano esta a cargo, señorita Ameria_, contesto Natsumi.

_-Esa es una buena noticia, se había hablado mucho sobre peleas por disputas en sureino._

-_Si es verdad princesa Ameria las luchas constantes en nuestro reino le costo la vida a muchos de sus habitantes y es algo que no podemos permitir sin embargo todo eso ya quedo atrás ahora todo esta sumamente controlado y esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir._

-_Vaya si que fue una situación muy difícil me pregunto que métodos utilizaron para terminar con esas disputas ya que tengo entendido que la mayoría de las guerras eran incitadas por hechiceros de primera categoría he incluso algunos demonios superiores_.

-_Buena pregunta señor Xellos, es usted muy observador, es muy simple tuvimos que emplear magia y ampliar las fuerzas de combate, ya que la mayoría de las guerras causadas ahí era por que estábamosubicados a un costado del pico del Dragón y ellos sufrían constantes ataques de mazokus. _Esto último le molesto a Xellos fijando su mirada directamente a Sebastián.

-_Eso es verdad, ustedes fueron seriamente afectados por las guerras contra los mazokus y muchas personas fueron lastimadas de gravedad, incluso muchos murieron._Y aunque ella hubiese querido usar la palabra estupidos mazokus no lo haría ya que estaba en publico.

-_Si así es señorita Phillia, pero todo eso ya término, ahora hemos comenzado nuevamente y todo eso quedo atrás, los problemas son por algunos que quisieran reinar Dilss, pero mientras yo este con vida eso no sucederá, no hay persona que ahora se atreva a atacar mi reino._Se podía sentir una onda de negatividad en la mesa por la charla ejercida ya que Sebastián comento algo sobre losmazokus, así que Natsumi decidió romper el silencio en la mesa.

-_Y cuantos años es que cumple señorita Lina, se le ve muy joven aun_pregunto Natsumi a la hechicera.

Lina dejo su cuchara en su plato para poder contestar a su pregunta antes de seguir comiendo

-_Veinte años Natsumi._

-_Vaya usted en verdad es muy joven, cuando escuche hablar de Lina Inverse imagine que seria una persona diferente._

-_A que te refieres con diferente_, pregunto Lina.

_-Me refería, a que eres demasiado joven para ser tan poderosa, y muy bonita, quien te viera diría que no eres una simple hechicera._

_-Pues no lo soy Natsumi… y no solo los hechiceros de primera categoría saben muy bien quien soy yo, también la gente común esta al tanto de quien es Lina Inverse._

-_Y dime es verdad que viajas por todo el mundo hace muchos años._

_-Si así es comenze a viajar cuando tenía 14 años._

-_Eso quiere decir que viajas desde que eras una niña tú sola, en verdad debes ser muy fuerte, yo no podría hacerlo_.

-_Bueno no he viajado del todo yo sola Natsumi, Gourry siempre ha estado conmigo desde que tenía 15 años, hasta ahora seguimos viajando juntos._

Ameria esnifo –_Y nosotros que Lina_, _vaya es normal que para ella solo exista Gourry_ esto ultimo lo pensó para si misma

-_Bueno también he viajado con Zelgadis, Ameria y Xellos la mayor parte del tiempo y Martina, Syphiel , Zanglus, Philia incluso el Rey Phill nos han acompañado por cortos periodos, también con una mujer insoportable que no me gustaría mencionar_, claro esta que ella se refería a Naga pero no era el lugar ni el momento de recordar a tan odiosa mujer.

-_Así esta mejor Lina, de pronto te olvidaste de nosotros recordando únicamente a Gourry claro eso era de suponerse_.

-_Suponerse que Zelgadis _espeto Lina.

-_A que es bastante obvio Lina_ contesto Zelgadis.

_-Quieres que hablemos de cosas obvias amigo Zelgadis, yo se de algunas_ con un gesto de maldad.

-_Ja,ja,ja ustedes si que se divierten_ dijo Sebastián. El por supuesto se mantenía al margen de todo esto, quería saber que había entre Lina y Gourry pero no lo preguntaría tan abiertamente.

-_Y como es que han viajado tanto tiempo juntos pregunto Natsumi_, Lina no supo que contestar ante esa pregunta ya que no quería dar explicaciones, ya que era obvio que viajaban juntos por que había un interés mutuo entre ambos.

_-Natsumi creo que estas siendo muy indiscreta hermana, eso es cuestión de ellos._

_-Si tal ves tengan razón y pido una disculpa no debí preguntar._

_-No te preocupes Natsumi yo puedo contestar a tu pregunta_ contesto Gourry –_Es muy fácil, Lina es una gran chica ha salvado al mundo en constantes ocasiones, incluso a dado su vida por nosotros_

Diciendo esto el tomo la mano de su amada en frente de todos, ella no hizo nada, en otro momento que el saldría volando del lugar gracias con una bola de fuego _–Es imposible no estar a su lado cuando su intención únicamente es buscar el bienestar del mundo y de sus amigos._

Esto hizo sentir muy bien a Lina, y solo sonrió a su novio.

_-Vaya entonces supongo que eres una gran mujer, verdad Lina Inverse_. Expreso Sebastián

_-Si es la mejor_, contesto Gourry.

_-Bien ya hablamos mucho del tema, sobre si Lina es o no es famosa, dijo Martina._

-_Y dígame príncipe Sebastián esta comprometido con alguna persona_.

_-Martina no crees que tú pregunta esta fuera de lugar_, espeto Ameria.

_-Que hay de malo en ella Ameria solo es una simple pregunta, todo el mundo sabe que el príncipe Sebastián es un soltero muy codiciado por las chicas._

-_No te preocupes Ameria no hay nada de malo en su pregunta ahora si me permites contestarle le diré que aun estoy soltero, no he podido encontrar a esa persona tan especial, aunque quizá este en algún lugar,_ su mirada se desvió para fijarla en Lina, esta ves ella sintió su mirada pero no dijo nada.

En cuestión de algunos minutos el Rey Phill tomo su copa y dio unos ligeros golpes a la misma anunciando el brindis.

-_Buenas noches a todo nuestros invitados, les agradezco su presencia en esta celebración ya que para nosotros es muy importante, hoy es el cumpleaños de Lina Inverse gran hechicera como ustedes ya lo saben y además es una gran amiga, así que el día de hoy les pido que levanten sus copas para celebrar un año mas de vida._

_Todos se levantaron de sus sillas y pronto elevaron sus copas –Señorita Lina este brindis es por usted, en agradecimiento de todas las cosas buenas que ha hecho por este reino, ya que si no fuera por usted ahora no estaríamos aquí, yo el Rey Phillionel quiero agradecerle personalmente todas sus buenas acciones._ Levanto la copa frente a el para decir –_Salud_…a lo que todos le contestaron con la misma frase - _Salud._

* * *

Después del brindis Lina se levanto de la mesa, para ir al tocador, cuando ya estaba de regreso a unos metros de distancia observo que todos estaban conversando en la mesa así que decidió salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire ya que estaba cansada de usar las zapatillas, salió al jardín principal, tomo asiento en una banca y se quito las zapatillas.

-_Vaya como es que Ameria puede vivir así todos los días_, se pregunto así misma pronto observo a una persona cerca del lugar se levanto de donde estaba para darse cuenta quien estaba ahí.

Se acerco poco a poco sin hacer ruido, fue extraño cuando llego al lugar noto que no había nadie, y en un rápido impulso observo cuidadosamente a cada lugar del jardín, ya que ella estaba segura que alguien mas estaba ahí, cuando de pronto sintió como alguien estaba de tras de ella y que en cuestión de segundos esa persona estaba sobre su espalda demasiado cerca como para sentir el aire de su respiración en su oído, sin pensarlo lanzo una bola de fuego para que se desapartase de ella. Se giro al saber que la habían soltado para mirar a ese hombre entre la oscuridad.

-_Tú eres,_ se quedo inerte ante la idea de saber que ya lo había visto antes.

-_Me recuerdas Lina Inverse_, una mariposa negra volaba frente a ella.

_-Tu no existes, es imposible que este aquí…_

_-No lo es, y me imagino que sabes perfectamente cual es mi misión, como dije es una verdadera lastima que una pequeña jovencita rinda cuentas de sus acciones_, que sin pensarlo el hombre se abalanzo sobre ella, atacando con su espada, Lina trato de evadir cada uno de sus ataques, sabia que no podría lanzar un hechizo mas fuerte que una bola de fuego, un Elmekia Lance para no hacer tanto alboroto sin embargo el hombre la atacaba sin piedad tratando de dar en el Blanco,así que Lina se vio en la necesidad de comenzar a recitar un hechizo

-_Demonios si no hago algo me partirá en dos este maldito__**"Mas oscuro que la noche, mas rojo que la sangre enterrado en las profundidades del tiempo y de espacio, por tu santo nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad **__" _que antes de que la dejaran terminar de recitar, de la oscuridad apareció una mujer, que lanzo una daga en forma de cristal Lina logro observara tiempo y tratando de desviarla, y si saber que el hombre de cabellos blancos y de mirada oscura estaba tras de ella que además comenzó a formar una bola de energía oscura en sus manos lanzándola sobre ella, tratando de esquivar nuevamente el ataque se giro pero no conto con que no lograría hacerlo, sintiendo como esa energía le atravesaba el cuerpo, pronto la mujer lanzo nuevamente el cristal atravesando únicamente su costilla derecha. Lina salió volando del lugar cayendo cerca de la entrada del castillo y ahí tirada tomo su herida en sus manos y comenzó a lanzar un hechizo curativo.

Trato de levantarse pero no pudo quedando inconsciente, el hombre y la mujer comenzaban acercarse a ella para darle el tiro de gracia, sin embargo una fuerza superior los ataco, el hombre sintió como una energía negativa atravesaba su cuerpo haciéndolo caer, la mujer observo a su alrededor buscando saber quien era, corrió a ver a su compañero tirándose en el suelo para darse cuenta que estaba herido, sin embargo no era suficiente para terminar con el, se levanto para dar muerte a quien se había atrevido a lastimar a su compañero, giro su cabeza para cerciorase que Lina Inverse aun estaba ahí inconsciente, de pronto sintió como atravesaban su cuerpo cayo al suelo para darse cuenta que ese descuido la llevaría a no cumplir su objetivo, se levanto observando a su alrededor sin lograr observar quien era su atacante corrió con su compañero, lo tomo en sus brazos y desaparecieron en las sombras.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo Gourry buscaba a Lina, camino al tocador y antes de llegar a el se encontró con Natsumi -_Hola señor Gourry, que hace camino al tocador de señoritas._

-_Buscaba a Lina, hace rato que no se aparece en el salón de eventos y quería cerciorarme que estuviera bien._

_-Pues ella no se encuentra aquí acabo de Salir del lugar, tal vez ella se encuentre en su habitación._

-_Si tal ves tenga razón, debería ir a buscarla_. Ella se acerco a Gourry.

-_Tal ves podría acompañarle, yo quisiera tomar un poco de aire fuera del salón de eventos_, esta idea no le grado mucho a el pero tampoco podía ser descortés con la dama.

-_Bien, la habitación de Lina es por aquí _y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo_. _

Había pasado el tiempo y ahí en el pasto húmedo, Lina estaba tirada cerca de unos arbustos. Mientras tanto Gourry entro a su habitación sin tocar, noto que la luz estaba apagada y que Lina no estaba ahí, Natsumi le siguió, entrando a la habitación para notar que Gourry camino a la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, entrando a su habitación dándose cuenta que podría ser que, aquella habitación seria la de el, pero sintió que seria impropio preguntar así que no menciono nada y se limito a preguntar _– Ella no esta ahí, verdad_

-_No, ella no esta ni en su habitación ni en esta_, y cerro la puerta para disponerse a seguirla buscando.

-_Ahora sugiero que tal vez seria mejor buscarla en el salón probablemente ya regreso no cree que pueda ser eso posible señor Gourry._

-_Tal vez tengas razón, y debamos ir al salón_. Enseguida Gourry salió de la habitación caminando nuevamente por los pasillos del castillo, obviamente acompañado por Natsumi.

Lo mas extraño era que el sentía esa necesidad de saber donde estaba, saber que estaba bien no entendía esa necesidad de estar con ella todo el tiempo y asegurarse que no le pasara nada malo, que en el fondo de su ser que Xellos no estaba ahí sin alguna razón sabia que algo estaba por ocurrir y que el tendría que estar con ella, ya que lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo que ahora se sentía con la necesidad de proteger a la mujer que amaba.

_-Creo que en este lugar no esta, tal vez deba ir a la planta baja_. Comento Gourry a Natsumi.

-_Disculpe señor Gourry y se podría saber el motivo de tanta exaltación…_

_-Es obvio no señorita debo encontrar a Lina._

-_Si, eso ya lo se a lo que me refiero es por que la exasperación por encontrarla, no debe haber ido muy lejos ya que estamos en el castillo y tengo entendido que esta es una celebración en su honor_.

_-Bien, es difícil de explicar… creo que seria muy buena idea ir al salón quizá ya este ahí._

-_O bien podríamos examinar la planta baja como usted sugirió, también podríamos preguntar a los guardias si la vieron pasar por el lugar._

Gourry se quedo en silencio observando tratando de entender que era lo que impulsaba a la chica

A tener ese interés por Lina–_Esta bien, tal vez sea buena idea dar un recorrido por la planta baja_.

Caminaron por los pasillos que se dirigían a la planta baja, bajaron las escaleras, Gourry noto que había varios guardias del castillo en la entrada se dirigió a ellos preguntándoles si habían visto a Lina, a lo cual ellos le respondieron que no, así mismo se quedo un instante esperando verla por ahí.

* * *

Y ahí tirada en el suelo, ella podía sentir como el frio entraba en su cuerpo, así mismo una sensación de ardor en su piel. Abrió sus grandes ojos para darse cuenta que estaba tirada sobre los arbustos, tallo sus ojos al darse cuenta que no veía con claridad, después trato de levantarse cayendo al suelo nuevamente apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo, toco con su mano derecha, al quitarla se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando y sin pensarlo empezó a recitar su hechizo de curación, en cuestión de minutos su herida fue sanando, así que comenzó a caminar para adentrarse al castillo, pudo observar que las luces del salón aun estaban encendidas así que dedujo que aun no se terminaba la celebración.

Antes de entrar se recargo en un muro, ya que se había dado cuenta que aunque había lanzado su hechizo, dolía demasiado parecía como si no hubiese lanzado ningún tipo de magia sobre ella, a través de la apertura de su vestido observo que no había nada, la herida parecía haber cerrado perfectamente así que pensó que en cuestión de minutos pasaría el dolor.

Por otra parte Gourry noto que Lina, no estaba ahí así que decidió subir al salón ya que lo más probable es que estuviera ahí.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Natsumi decidió romper el silencio ya que su intención era obtener información sobre la hechicera ya que su hermano estaba muy interesado en ella y que había algo que el aun no le decía.

-_Bien me imagino que usted y la señorita Lina tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse verdad, ya que usted se preocupa demasiado por ella._

-Si _así es Lina y yo tenemos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, desde que ella era una pequeña niña, pero eso usted ya lo sabe puesto que Lina lo menciono en la mesa._

_-Vaya ahora entiendo por que suele ser tan protector con ella, pero tengo entendido que ella se puede defender por si sola no es así…_

_-Si así es Lina es muy fuerte yo diría que la mejor hechicera_.

-_Vaya es extraño que un joven tan guapo como tu este tan interesado en ella_. Natsumi se acerco al espadachín demasiado esto lo hizo tratando de sacar algo de información de el, algo que pudiese ser de suma importancia.

El por otra parte se aparto de ella diciéndole _– Lina es muy importante para mi, y debo protegerla de cualquier peligro_ con esto ultimo se giro indicándole que siguieran caminando, ella entendió la molestia del espadachín y supo que no podría sacar nada de el, era demasiado fiel a Lina.

Pronto llegaron al salón, Gourry desvió su mirada para todas partes buscando a Lina y ahí entre tantos invitados logro observar a Sebastián rodeado de mujeres ya que el era un hombre muy apuesto, así que suspiro sabia que al menos el no estaba cerca de ella.

Ameria se acerco al espadachín_- Gourry donde esta Lina hace tiempo que no esta aquí y es tiempo de partir el pastel y que haces con esta señorita si Lina se da cuenta seguramente explotara el castillo, te has vuelto loco Gourry_

_-Si me disculpan tengo que ir con mi hermano, fue un gusto acompañarle señor._ Expreso Natsumi y se fue.

-_No se donde esta ella Ameria, a decir verdad la he buscado por todo el castillo pero no la encontré pensé que quizá ya estaría aquí, y además esta mujer quiso acompañarme a buscarla, que se supone que hiciera._

-_Que extraño su interés por ti, oye Gourry has notado que tampoco esta aquí Xellos tal vez este con Lina._

-_Tú crees Ameria, pero en donde…ya camine por todo el castillo._

-_Tal vez te estés preocupando demasiado amigo todos sabemos que a Lina no le agradan estas cosas quizá deba andar por ahí, lejos de todo esto no debe tardar._

* * *

En la parte baja del castillo se encontraba Lina, pensando como debía entrar al castillo sin ser notada ya que su vestido estaba roto y manchado de sangre, a si que pensó que seria buena idea usar Ray win para llegar a su habitación - _Ray Win_ grito la hechicera, logro llegar al balcón de su habitación dejándose caer ya que estaba muy débil. Poco a poco logro levantarse, pensó que seria bueno tomar un baño ya que si alguien la pudiese ver en ese estado, podrían deducir que tuvo una pelea.

Así que entro al baño abrió la llave de la tina quito de su cuerpo su vestido roto y dándose prisa para hacer acto de presencia en la celebración ya que no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había estado fuera de ella, seco su cuerpo y su cabello ya que no deberían notar que estaba mojado, tomo el vestido blanco con bordes azules, lo adorno con una lindas zapatillas azules, un collar, aretes y unas pulseras que venían con el vestido, nuevamente acomodo su peinado acomodando la peineta que Ameria le había regalado pinto sus ojos, sus labios camino a la puerta.

Camino al salón lentamente ya que aun podía sentirse mareada, se paro en la puerta y se quedo ahí

_-Vaya creo que no se han dado cuenta de nada_…y suspiro ya que ella no tenia ninguna intensión de comentarlo con nadie ya que no quería alarmar a sus amigos sin saber quien habría sido quien la ataco, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que no sabia que había pasado con aquellas personas que le habían atacado sin motivo aparente.

Ameria y Gourry conversaban tranquilamente.

-_Mira Gourry ahí viene Lina._ Gourry giro su cuerpo para ver como su hechicera estaba en la entrada, se aproximo inmediatamente a ella.

_-Lina, Lina donde estabas,_ acercándose a ella feliz por saber que estaba a salvo.

-_Pues en donde mas cabeza de medusa en mi habitación._

-_En tu habitación Lina_, pregunto el ya que el había estado en el buscándola.

_-Si, por si no te has dado cuenta fui a cambiarme de vestido y a tomar un poco de aire._

_-Pero yo estuve ahí y tu no estabas, incluso fui a mi habitación._

_-Que, estabas buscándome, no te parece algo exagerado cabeza de medusa._

-_No ya que te diste el lujo de ausentarte por mas de una hora, y si tomamos en cuenta que esta es tu celebración que no era normal que te ausentaras por tanto tiempo._

-_No fue tanto tiempo Gourry, es solo que una chica tonta tropezó conmigo y tuve que ir a cambiarme el vestido quizá tu debiste entrar a mi habitación cuando fui por algunas cosas que olvide en el cuarto de Ameria, estoy segura que en ese lugar no me buscaste verdad._

_-No_ _ahora que lo mencionas no pensé que estuvieras ahí, bien ahora estas aquí y podemos estar juntos, por cierto no has visto a Xellos…_

_-No, cuando Salí del lugar el aun estaba en ese lugar,_ con su dedo índice apuntando al balcón que sin saberlo Xellos ya estaba ahí eso fue extraño para Gourry

-_Xellos esta ahí Gourry es solo que eres demasiado despistado y no te percataste que estaba en algún lugar del salón, debes poner más atención medusas._

_-Lina, donde estabas ya es hora de partir el pastel, ¿Por qué te cambiaste de vestido? No es que no me agrade al contrario se te ve muy bien, pero no entiendo._

-_Es muy simple Ameria hace un instante una chica estúpida, vacio su bebida en mi hermoso vestido y tuve que ir a cambiarme obviamente._

_-Hola amigos, amiga Lina que hermoso vestido llevas puesto y a que se debe el cambio, pues adoraba lo sexy que te hacia ver aquel lindo vestido_. Poniendo su mano izquierda de tras de su cabeza.

_-Xellos no te parece que eres demasiado expresivo_, pregunto Ameria.

_-No le ponga atención señorita Ameria, Xellos solo es un demonio estúpido. _De tras de ellos se escucho una voz que se aproximaba.

-_Podría ser que lo que te molesta es que no sea a ti a quien le diga que se ve hermosa, será que estas celosa Philia, pues déjame decirte que debiste usar un vestido tan sexy como el de Lina._

_-Que dices, primero muerta que celosa de un demonio estúpido como tu._

-_Señorita Philia creo que estas siendo muy grosera con el señor Xellos_, espeto Ameria.

-_Si, lo que sea, podrían parar y ya no decir estupideces,_ espeto Lina.

_-No es mi culpa que la señorita Philia se meta en conversaciones ajenas amiga Lina, cualquiera pensaría que es una dragona sin educación,_

-_Que eres un_… grito Philia, rápidamente Ameria corrió a tranquilizarla ya quería que comenzaran un escándalo.

_-Ja,ja,ja vaya Xellos disfruta molestando a Philia como siempre,_ expreso Lina sonriendo.

_-Vaya_ _veo que aun no has perdido tu sentido del humor querida Lina._

-_Y por que tendría que perderlo Xellos, debería haber alguna razón la cual desconozco_.

- _La hay Xellos_ pregunto Gourry, ya que en el fondo el sabia que algo pasaba y que era mucha casualidad que los dos hubiesen desaparecido y regresado al mismo tiempo.

-_Eso amigo Gourry es un gran secreto._

-_No entiendo por que la señorita Lina te soporta._

_-Vamos Philia aunque Xellos es un demonio y que incluso siempre me utiliza, creo que en el fondo es un amigo mas en mi lista._

_-Tal ves podría ser amiga Lina, aun no estoy muy seguro. Sin embargo no puedo negar que eres una chica que se ha ganado mi respeto, además muy hermosa. _Esto último lo hizo con una ligera sonrisa esperando molestar nuevamente a Philia

_-Eres un demonio muy estúpido, _espeto Philia

_-Y tu el mío Xellos, ahora por que no vamos a tomar asiento ya estoy muy cansada._ Pronto comenzaron a caminar a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, Gourry estaba junto a Lina, podía sentirse mas tranquilo estando cerca de ella.

Tomaron asiento, y entre conversaciones de distintos temas paso el tiempo. Ameria ordeno traer el pastel y que lo acomodaran frente a Lina, por supuesto ella estaba encantada ya que adoraba el pastel, lo observo y no pudo evitar saboreárselo ansiaba partirlo para empezar a comérselo, sin embargo Ameria conto del 1 al 3 y al termino todos comenzaron a cantar las mañanitas a Lina, cosa que la avergonzó demasiado, el tiempo se le hizo eterno quería que ya terminara, al termino del canto comenzaron a pedirle que pidiera un deseo

Lina observo cada una de las luces del pastel que lo adornaban, las contó una por una hasta llegar al numero 20, y pensando en su siguiente deseo cerro los ojos

–_Deseo ser muy feliz con Gourry el resto de mi vida, _abrió sus ojos y se dispuso a soplar para apagar el fuego de cada una de las velas. Al término de esto su mirada se enfoco en Gourry, esperando que ese deseo se hiciera realidad.

_-Bien hecho Lina, ahora vamos a comenzar a repartir el pastel así que tienes que partirlo tu primero._

-_Esta bien Ameria lo haré, pero prométeme que no volverán a cantarme las mañanitas esta bien._

_-Esta bien Lina, ahora pártelo si._

Tomo el cuchillo en sus manos cuando sintió como una mano se poso sobre la suya ayudándole a partir el pastel, que sin siquiera voltear sabia quien era, esa calidez solo la tenia el hombre que amaba, hizo otro corte para sacar una rebanada poniéndola en un plato después puso el cuchillo en la mesa para que las personas encargadas se dispusieran a repartir a los invitados, ya que ellos se encargarían de servirles un postre especial que acompañaría el pastel.

_-Vaya se ve delicioso Gourry no lo crees_, expreso la hechicera muy feliz.

-_Si, se ve delicioso Lina,_ ella noto que Gourry la observaba con detenimiento esto al puso nerviosa.

_-Pasa algo Gourry, por que estas mirándome así._

-_Por que me gusta verte feliz, sabes si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy Lina._

_-Vaya eres muy honesto en cuanto a tus sentimientos,_ y tomando un pedazo de pastel con su cuchara decidió ofrecérselo a su amado indicándole que abriera la boca, pronto el comió el pedazo de pastel

–_Esta delicioso, un buen pastel para una linda chica._

Nuevamente la orquesta comenzó a tocar, algunos caminaron a la pista de baile otros tantos se quedaron en su mesa, Lina y Gourry estaban sentados conversando con Zelgadis, Philia y Ameria.

-Vaya no puedo creer que no he bailado amiga Lina, expreso Ameria con un tono de voz muy bajo, asegurándose que solo ella lograra escucharla ya que Zelgadis y Gourry estaban muy centrados en su conversación.

-_Queee, no puedo creer que Zelgadis no haya tenido la amabilidad de bailar contigo._

_-Tu sabes que el no es ese tipo de persona Lina, y yo lo entiendo además es muy probable que si bailamos juntos pueda ser centro de atención y… bueno ya sabes el no se siente bien frente a tantas personas, y yo lo entiendo no debe ser tan fácil._

_-Tienes razón Ameria debe ser muy difícil para Zel, pero no por eso la princesa de Saillune se quedara sin bailar esta noche._

-_A que te refieres Lina, no estaría bien que yo bailara con alguien mas, no me gustaría hacer sentir mal a Zelgadis._

-_Eres una niña muy considerada, pero no por eso debes quedarte sentada aquí._

Lina se levanto de su silla pidiéndole a Gourry que la acompañara, el se limito a levantarse de su lugar para seguir a su novia.

_-Oye Lina y para que me querías, pregunto el mientras caminaban por el salón_

– _A caso no puedo pedir que mi protector me acompañe a dar un paseo_.

-_Claro que puedes hacerlo, es solo que no se a donde vamos_.

-_Solo vamos por una deliciosa botella de__ Romanée-Conti__ para seguir celebrando, además me gustaría pedirte un favor._

-_Y que clase de favor es ese…_

-_Bueno, no se si sea correcto pedirte esto, pero seria posible que bailaras con Ameria por un momento_.

-_Queee y por que tendría que hacerlo yo Lina, creo que no es correcto a Zelgadis puede molestarle no te parece._

-_No creo que le moleste si eres tu quien baila con ella, además Zelgadis no a bailado con ella en todo este tiempo y no creo que sea justo que siendo la princesa de Saillune se quede sentada toda la noche_.

-_Lina pero yo, no lo se bailar con ella, tal ves no sea correcto, no._

-_Gourry prometo compensarte este favor, con creses_.

El se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de decir ella -_Así señorita Lina y con que esta dispuesta a pagar por este favor_. Enseguida el se paro para recargar a Lina sobre un muro que estaba en la entrada de la cocina.

-_Bien pues no lose aun, usted podría proponer algunas formas de pago y yo puedo elegir cual, eso seria un trato justo._

-_Bien y por que no empieza por_… que sin pensarlo el ya tenia sus labios junto a los de ella, ya que en parte de la fiesta no habían tenido oportunidad de tener ese tipo de acercamientos, comenzaron a besarse algunos besos eran largos algunos cortos.

_-Mmm_ _no lo se señorita, tal ves usted deba pagarme con un sin fin de besos mas, antes y después_.

Lina sonrió - Vaya _me parece que no será muy difícil pagarle señor Gourry._ Y ella le dio un beso mas colgándose de su cuello, el la tomo de la cintura y al apretó contra su cuerpo, que sin darse cuenta un mesero había entrado por unas charolas que se encontraban con algunos bocadillos para los invitados, Lina escucho unos pasos así que abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta que un mesero salía del lugar, alcanzando a ver únicamente de espaldas al mesero, así que se soltó de su novio

–_Creo que alguien nos ha visto, es mejor no hacer este tipo de cosas en publico Gourry_.

-_Tu crees, a mi me resulta muy difícil hacer eso Lina, quisiera besarte todo el tiempo_, y le dio un beso mas, al que ella no pudo resistirse y le correspondió.

-_Pues creo que no eres el único Gourry _expreso ella un tanto conmocionada por el beso.

-_Pero tienes razón Lina, no es apropiado dar este tipo de espectáculos frente a los demás_, el hizo una pausa para decirle _- Y entonces_.

-_Entonces que Gourry _pregunto ella ya que estaba un poco fuera de contexto.

-_Pues que entonces como piensas compensarme por ese favor._

-_Bien que te parece si te compenso esta noche cuando vayamos a dormir._

_-Me parece una muy buena oferta señorita Lina, y creo que no la puedo rechazar_, en seguida el se encamino a tomar dos botellas de vino para regresar con Lina al lugar.

Lina tomo asiento junto a Zelgadis y Philia, para integrarse en la conversación, que sin pensarlo busco con la mirada a su novio para darse cuenta que ya estaba bailando con Ameria, y volteando a ver a Zelgadis para darse cuenta que el estaba muy ocupado teniendo un charla con Philia así que decidió no interrumpir.

Se levanto y camino al tocador ya que necesitaba despejarse del lugar, ya que ese no es el tipo de ambiente donde a ella le gustaría estar, caminaba por el pasillo que la conducía al tocador de damas, frente a ella había una enorme ventana que dejaba ver la hermosura de la noche, las estrellas brillaban y la luna también, ella sonrió al ver ese hermoso paisaje, abrió la ventana para sentir el aire en su rostro, que sin querer comenzó a pensar en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, en que era lo que había pasado mientras ella estuvo inconsciente, y que a decir verdad ella tenia una idea mas clara sobre las personas que le habían atacado, pero no sabia si decírselo a sus compañeros ya que sabia que esta ves no seria tan fácil acabar con ellos, además estaba completamente segura que había un motivo por el cual estaban ellos ahí y que no solo tendría que enfrentarlos si no que también tenia que investigar a fondo cual era la razón por la cual estaban tras ella.

Y pensó en Gourry en lo feliz que ella podía sentirse al estar con el de esa manera, sin embargo sabia que si no lograba llegar al final de los acontecimientos que no seria mucho tiempo el que pudiese estar cerca de el, por mas tiempo.

-Así que suspiro, no le preocupaba demasiado sabia que ella llegaría al final de la situación y que a pesar de todo ella era Lina Inverse, una gran genio hechicera y que ahora podría utilizar el Giga Slave sin tanta preocupación.

_-Puede ser que ustedes sean muy fuertes y tengan una misión pero yo soy Lina Inverse,_ se dijo así misma.

Dicho esto sintió como un dolor le penetraba en su costilla derecha, y agarrándose con una mano de la ventana para no caer, sintió que no podría sostenerse mas y se soltó cayendo al suelo, fue así como sintió que alguien mas la tomaba en sus brazos evitando su choque contra el suelo, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta quien la sostenía ya que no quería que sus amigos se diesen cuenta.

_-Hola, te encuentras bien_.

-_Vaya así que es usted príncipe Sebastián, que hace aquí no se supone que deba estar disfrutando del la celebración y bailando con distintas damas._

-_Tal ves así sea señorita Lina, pero aunque usted no lo crea yo no soy el tipo de hombre que me guste convivir con tantas personas._ La tomo de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse.

_-Entonces a que se debe su presencia a una celebración tan grande como esta._

-_Bien, digamos que se rumoro que Lina Inverse estaría en este lugar y tenia curiosidad por conocerla_.

-_Es por eso que vino hasta aquí, no le parece absurdo_.

-_No, ya que me di cuenta que es una mujer muy hermosa y una gran hechicera, el viaje valió la pena._

_-Bien tal ves yo no deba estar aquí ahora si me permite_, expreso Lina cuando un dolor nuevamente atravesó por su cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse y caer nuevamente perdiendo el conocimiento, obviamente el la tomo en sus brazos para luego llevarla a la primera habitación que se encontrara a su alcance, se paro frente a una puerta recargo a Lina en una de sus rodillas para poder dejar libre su mano para poder abrir la puerta, en seguida se adentro al lugar observo a su alrededor fijando su mirada en un sofá que estaba en la habitación, así que la recostó ahí.

Sabia que era su oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, así que tomo asiento frente a ella esperando que reaccionara, mientras tanto no evito observar su cuerpo ya que ella llevaba puesto un vestido muy atractivo, que le acentuaba muy bien su cuerpo, además de un gran escote y que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto.

_-Vaya eres muy hermosa Lina, tu cabello, tu cuerpo toda tu eres hermosa lo único que me falta por ver, es tu gran poder._ Se quedo ahí, pero nada paso Lina no despertó, se levanto y tomo una jarra con agua para servirse un poco, dejándola cerca para cuando Lina despertase.

Paso un breve un instante cuando Lina comenzó a mover su cabeza, quejándose de dolor

–_Me duele,_

_-Que te duele Lina, puedes decirme que es lo que te duele._

Ella con su mano le indico la parte derecha de su cintura, aun quejándose

Sebastián miro fijamente su cintura, sabia que no podía ver mas allá sobre su ropa ya que a pesar de todo lo que el fuse era un caballero y que si tendría a Lina seria por las buenas, observo a cada uno de los lugares de la habitación, asegurándose que no hubiera alguien mas ahí, acerco sus manos al cuerpo de Lina y comenzó a cantar un extraño hechizo, pronto comenzó a salir un aura oscura de su alrededor sus ojos se tornaron de color morado, poco a poco una onda de esa energía fue adentrándose en el cuerpo de Lina, el aura se desvaneció para volver a su estado natural sus ojos volvían a ser negros, y volvió a sentarse junto a ella.

Lina comenzó a moverse y abrió sus ojos lentamente para darse cuenta que quien estaba con ella era Sebastián _- Que paso, donde estoy_, pregunto ella.

-_Bien te traje a este lugar por que te desmayaste_, tomo la jarra de agua y le sirvió un poco –_Tal vez tengas sed y le dio el vaso._

_-Gracias, tomo el vaso y le dio un sorbo._ Después de tomar se lo dio a Sebastián el lo tomo para ponerlo en la mesa.

Lina comenzó a levantarse, para quedar solamente sentada en el sofá.

-_Bien Lina y note gustaría decirme que es lo que te sucede._

_-A que viene todo eso, no creo que le preocupe._

-_Tal vez no, pero se que esa herida que tienes, cierra solo superficialmente mientras tanto por dentro parece carcomer tu cuerpo provocando un dolor muy fuerte._

_-De que herida habla, yo no estoy herida._

-_No en el exterior, y por cierto aun sigue doliendo, como te sientes_.

-_Que, es verdad ya no me duele, acaso usted hizo algo al respecto._

_-No Lina, y por favor deja de hablarme de usted, solo dime Sebastián, espero que ese dolor ya no te cause mas molestias._

Lina se quedo en silencio no entendía que pasaba, no comprendía como ese dolor que no hace pocos minutos la devastaba que ahora había desaparecido, y sabia que Sebastián tenia que ver con ello, pero no entraría en detalle ya que en lo único que pensaba en regresar al salón de celebraciones.

-_Bien pues le agradezco todas sus atenciones, ahora tengo que regresar._

-_No fue nada ayudar a una niña hermosa como tu, y si no te molesta yo también me dirijo al salón._

_-Esta bien, después de todo tu fuiste quien me ayudo, y te lo agradezco._ El se levanto dando su mano a Lina para ayudarle a levantarse ella accedió dándole su mano, pronto comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo que los llevaría al salón de eventos.

Lina se paro antes de entrar, el se quedo parado junto a ella _–Pasa algo Lina._

-No_, bueno si me gustaría que no hablara con nadie de lo sucedido, en aquel salón si no es mucho pedir._

-_Es una verdadera lastima que no tengas oportunidad de conocerme Lina, pero ten por seguro que no diré nada al respecto_, dicho esto se giro frente a ella mirándola a los ojos.

_-Y no piensas decírselo a tu guardián_ pregunto el.

_-A_ _Gourry, y por que haces esa pregunta._

_-Por que me doy cuenta que ustedes son muy bueno amigos._

_-Amigos,_ expreso Lina y comenzó a reírse ja,ja,ja,ja.

_-No entiendo que es lo gracioso del tema_

-_No, tu no dijiste nada, y es verdad aun no lo había pensado, tal ves tengas razón y Gourry deba saberlo ya que entre el y yo no hay secretos._

-_Vaya imagino que el debe ser muy importante para ti. _Esa era una gran pregunta que Lina obviamente no debía contestar, y no sabia hasta que punto podría confiar en el, así que solo permaneció en silencio frente al joven. El la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso. Mientras Lina conversaba en la entrada del salón Gourry logro notar que su novia estaba con Sebastián cosa que lo molesto, Ameria enfoco su mirada para ver que era lo que podía llamarle tanto la atención a su amigo, para notar que Lina estaba con Sebastián hizo un gesto y entendió lo que sucedía.

-_Puedes ir con ella Gourry, no te preocupes por mí._

-_eeh no yo solo,… no quiero ser descortés Ameria._

-_Y no lo eres en verdad amigo, tal vez debas ir por tu chica._

-_Creo que tienes razón, y deba ir con ella._

Gourry dejo de bailar con Ameria, la tomo de una mano y la encamino a la mesa donde Zelgadis ya estaba esperándola ya que no había pasado por desapercibido que había bailado con Gourry, obviamente eso a el no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y lo entendía el no era el tipo de hombre encantador y romántico que quizá ella esperaba.

Por otra parte y sin pensarlo Gourry enseguida se dirigió a Lina, ya que a el le molestaba la presencia de Sebastián, mientras se preguntaba en que momento es que ellos habían coincidido en el lugar.

_-Y a que se debe ese interés sobre Gourry y yo._

_-No es un interés, es muy obvio que entre ustedes hay algo más, y a decir verdad no creo que tenga algo de malo saber si esta hermosa jovencita tiene dueño. _Lina no estaba tan segura de contestarle su pregunta quería gritar y decir que si, que Goury era el hombre mas importante de su vida, pero sabia que al decirlo exponía a Gourry a ser atacado nuevamente y como estaba la situación no arriesgaría al hombre que amaba.

-_Bueno el, es_… Que sin darse cuenta el ya estaba frente a ella, cosa que la sorprendió, pensó en la infinidad de ocasiones que en una sola noche Gourry apareció frente a ella sin ser llamado, ella no le diría nada al respecto ya que le gustaba la idea de pensar que estaba celoso, ya que durante 5 años el no dio ni un solo indicio.

_-Vaya tu amigo ya esta aquí, que oportuno_, le comento Sebastián a Lina.

Gourry se acerco a ella tomándola con sus dos manos de la las mejillas y con una cara de angustia le pregunto _-Lina estas bien, te ves un poco pálida y sin pensarlo la abrazo frente a Sebastián, cosa que a el le molesto._

-_Estoy bien Gourry es solo que_…desvió su mirada a Sebastián.

-_Es solo que Lina hay algo que deba saber_…

-_Creo que ahora no es momento te parece si, mas adelante conversamos sobre el tema tu y yo, digo ya sabes_, obviamente el sabia que ella se refería que lo hablarían mas tarde cuando se fuesen a su habitación ya que se les había hecho costumbre dormir juntos y no solo eso si no que a menudo las mejores conversaciones se daban cuando estaban a solas.

-_Bien lo entiendo, me imagino que te sientes cansada aun verdad._

Sebastián se acerco para interrumpir _–Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro tengo que encontrara a Natsumi, señorita Lina fue un verdadero placer conversar con usted, _se despidió de ellos y se fue.

_-Desde cuando tienes conversaciones con ese sujeto Lina._

-_Queee, no te parece que tú pregunta esta fuera de lugar Gourry._

-_Por que solo es una simple pregunta y que además aun no me has contestado._

_-Bien yo encontré a Sebastián en el pasillos Gourry y conversamos un momento, por cierto donde esta Ameria y los demás._

_-Están ahí_, Lina señalando con su dedo.

_-Vaya creo que esto se ha prolongado demasiado Gourry, ya es tarde a que hora empezaran a despedirse los invitados… Que aquí nadie duerme, la gente normal duerme por la noche sabes._

_-Tranquila Lina, solo es una celebración y pronto terminara, claro que si lo deseas puedes irte a descansar la verdad te ves muy pálida, segura que no te pasa nada._

-_Gourry yo, ya te lo dije hablaremos después si, ahora solo quisiera tomar una, dos o 10 copas de vino_.

-_Vaya creo que en verdad quieres celebrar, ven._ La tomo y la llevo a la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros, el tomo la botella de _Romanée-Conti _ya que era su favorito y le sirvió una copa, misma que Lina se tomo de un trago pidiendo otra, para hacer lo mismo y Gourry le sirvió por tercera vez. Y ahí junto a ella pasarían las horas, pensando que no daría oportunidad a Sebastián de acercarse nuevamente a su chica, y que sabia que no seria nada fácil deshacerse de el, sin embargo tarde o temprano el sabría que esa hermosa genio hechicera solo seria de su guardián y de nadie más.

Pronto Gourry deslizo su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Lina para tenerla abrazada, ella sintió como rodearon su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada obviamente las copas de vino estaban haciendo su trabajo.


	12. Una noche maravillosa

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes.

**Nota del autor: **Lo siento si no actualize antes, ya que estoy ocupadísima, sin embargo ya empieza la trama en la historia, Sebastian puede que logre sus objetivos además aun he tenido que leer demasiado sobre quimeras, demonios y shinigamis para darle sentido a los personajes ya que hay de todo, también la historia va empezar a girar en torno a Zel y Ameria ya que también tienen su parte en este fic, junto con Syphiel, Martina etc. Mil gracias

**CAPITULO 12: UNA NOCHE MARAVILLOSA.**

Gourry se encontraba cerca de su amada y podía mantenerse tranquilo siempre y cuando Sebastian no pudiese acercarse a ella ya que el sabia que sus intenciones no deberian ser buenas, y lo que mas deseaba era que esta celebración terminara para asi poder dormir en los brazos de la mujer que am_a._

_-Lina vas a emborracharte, no debes tomar tanto._

-_Mira medusas no voy a emborracharme es solo que este vino es muy bueno y no todos los días podemos tomarlo, además tu me cuidaras verdad,_ dicho esto ultimo tomo su copa dándosela a Gourry para que tomara con ella.

El estaba al tanto de Lina mientras conversaban, se percato que Lina ya había bebido un poco mas de la cuenta, pero no dijo nada ya que ella se había puesto en sus manos y para el no seria problema llevarla su habitación. Los invitados comenzaban a despedirse poco a poco, cosa que a Lina le agradaba en la mesa por el contrario tanto Zel, como Ameria habían estado bebiendo demasiado, tanto que sin darse cuenta Zelgadis ya estaba en la pista de baile con Ameria, Xellos mantenía su posición firme ante la idea de molestar a Philia, Syphiel por el contrario se había desapartado del grupo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado muy bien acompañada con su nuevo prospecto, Martina como siempre no paso por desapercibida en la celebración, ya que es una jovencita muy alegre y a menudo se reía acompañando a su esposo Zanglus en la pista de baile, ya que es uno de sus pasa tiempos favoritos.

A lo lejos Sebastián conversaba con el rey Phill y con su hermana, Lina no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo cosa que Sebastián había notado y Gourry también, lo que el no entendía era por que de la nada el príncipe había despertado un extraño interés en su novia y eso a el no le gustaba.

Pronto se despidió el último invitado agradeciendo al rey por tan amable invitación y alardeando de la belleza de la hechicera que protegía su reino.

La ultima persona era Sebastián, que estaba con el príncipe Phillionel, que pronto se acercaron a la mesa, Gourry sintió que por fin había terminado la celebración y que no tendría que estar cuidando a Lina, ya que en el fondo el sentía celos de que el había despertado un interés en ella, fue una gran sorpresa cuando el rey Phill dio la noticia.

_-Bien creo que esta celebración ha concluido, ya es muy tarde jóvenes deberíamos ir a dormir ya que en pocos días, emprenderé un viaje muy largo, por cierto les informo que el príncipe Sebastián y su hermana Natsumi serán nuestros invitados por unos días, les pido que sean amables con ellos y que les proporcionen todo lo que necesiten, puedo confiarte eso Ameria._

_-Claro que si padre, no te preocupes yo misma me encargare de asegurar que nuestros invitados sean bien atendidos, así que podemos empezar por indicarles cual será su habitación._

-Lina no dijo nada_,_ en cambio comenzó a juguetear con Gourry, ya que el le había quitado una copa de vino y poco de pastel que ella había ordenado puesto que ya era tarde y durante toda la celebración había tenido que moderar su apetito.

Zelgadis se levanto de su silla, para dirigirse a su habitación, Xellos se acerco a Lina

- _Bien amiga Lina creo que ya es hora de retirarme, pero vendré a visitarte muy pronto, por cierto creo que no te di tu abrazado de cumpleaños Lina._

-_Que, estas bromeando verdad Xellos…_

-_No querida Lina, así que ven acá_ la jalo y le dio un abrazo al mismo tiempo le susurro al oído

–_No olvides usar el medallón que te regale, es muy importante Lina._

A Sebastián le impresiono la familiaridad con la que Xellos se acercaba a Lina, comenzó a darse cuenta que había personas muy apreciadas alrededor de la hechicera tanto que hasta un demonio sin sentimientos podía sentir aprecio por ella

-_Que es aquello que tiene de especial Lina Inverse,_ se pregunto para si mismo ya que sus planes con Lina eran otros. Sebastián y Natsumi se despidieron de ellos ya que Ameria les llevaría hasta su habitación en compañía de la señorita Philia.

_-Buenas noches señorita Lina_ expreso Natsumi.

-_Buenas noches Natsumi, principe Sebastián_ expreso Lina.

-_Buenas noches señorita Lina, que descanse_, tomo su mano y le beso.

Ameria y Philia encaminaron a los jóvenes a su habitación así que Natsumi no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar en el camino –_Y ustedes aun o van a dormir señorita Ameria_.

-_Si, ya es un poco tarde, solo es cuestión de algunos minutos para que cada uno de nosotros vayamos a la cama._

_-Si, verdad me di cuenta que la señorita Lina había bebido un poco mas de la cuenta._

-_Que ha si, es que ella por lo general no bebe, pero ella estará bien no debes preocuparte_.

-_Quizá debimos llevarla a su habitación, no cree princesa Ameria._

-_Tal ves no sea necesario el señor Gourry se encargara de eso verdad Ameria_.

Ameria le dio un codazo a Philia por su indiscreción, ya que ella sentia como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas pero no dijo nada.

–_Bien veras Natsumi Lina y yo somos grandes amigas y estoy segura que ella aun no se dormirá, sin antes abrir sus obsequios y yo voy acompañarla hasta que termine de abrirlos, también Philia verdad._

-_Si es verdad, después de todo la señorita Lina esta acostumbrada a desvelarse y nosotros también ese no es problema, sin embargo ustedes deben estar cansados por el viaje._ Que sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la puerta de la primera habitación, que seria la de Natsumi.

–_Bien esta será tu habitación Natsumi espero que descanses y cualquier coso que necesites puedes llamar al personal incluso a mi._

-_Gracias princesa Ameria en verdad usted es muy amable._

-_Bien entonces buenas noches y mañana el personal le avisara cuando el desayuno este listo, y no olvides que estas en tu casa._

-_Muchas gracias, Buenas noches Sebastián que descanses_ y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_-Buenas noches Natsumi, descansa._

Ella cerro la puerta para adentrarse en su habitación ya que se encontraba muy cansada del viaje, pronto abrió su maleta saco su ropa buscando entre ellas una pijama, pronto se dirigió al cuarto de baño mojo su cara se desprendió de su vestido para ponerse su pijama y sin pensarlo fue a la cama ya que lo que mas ansiaba era dormir en una buena cama, pronto se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto Ameria ya había entregado su habitación a Sebastián, se despidió de el de igual forma que lo hizo con Natsumi

–_Buenas noches príncipe Sebastián, que descanse._

-_Gracias princesa Ameria_, y cerro la puerta de su habitación.

-_Vaya creo que Martina tiene razón el es un hombre muy guapo verdad señorita Ameria._

-_Si la verdad es que lo es, es un hombre muy elegante, encantador, educado y muy guapo._

-_Y que es lo que vamos hacer ahora señorita Ameria._

-_Bien ahora vamos con Lina, y con los demás tenemos que despedir a Xellos, todavía no se quien dormirá esta noche en el castillo, por cierto que estaba pensando señorita Philia cuando menciono a Lina y a Gourry…no fue muy discreta que digamos._

-_No pensé que les molestara señorita Ameria, además es normal no ellos son pareja._

-_Pues si es verdad, pero no es algo que nos concierna decir a nosotros señorita Philia, le pido un poco de mas discreción._

-_Lo siento señorita Ameria, no tenia idea._

-_No tiene por que disculparse, es solo que Lina y Gourry son mis amigos y yo los respeto hasta ahora no hemos hablado sobre su relación que ni siquiera Zelgadis o yo sabemos cuando fue que empezaron._

_-Y como es eso, se supone que ustedes viajan juntos no es así._

-_Si, pero Lina y Gourry necesitan tener privacidad en cuanto sus cosas y debemos esperar a que ellos mismos decidan hablar al respecto, y a nosotros no nos concierne hablar sobre el tema ni mucho menos ponerlos en evidencia, ya que somos amigos y tampoco queremos perder la vida en manos de Lina._

-_Ya veo, pero déjeme decirle que me siento muy feliz por ellos dos, hacen muy bonita pareja._

_-Si, eso es verdad, a mí también me alegra mucho que por fin se hayan decidido_.

Mientras tanto en el salón Lina estaba tomando una ultima copa, decía algunas tontería comenzaba a reírse de todo, Xellos se había despedido y desaparecido, Zelgadis conversaba con Gourry, sobre lo absurdo que le había parecido todo eso, pronto un sirviente se acerco a la mesa de regalos.

-_Disculpe señor Gourry y donde es que debo poner esto pregunto_

-_Llévelo a la habitación de Lina y póngalo donde crea conveniente_. En seguida tres sirvientes más le ayudaron ya que eran demasiados obsequios para la pelirroja.

_-Creo que debes llevar a Lina a su habitación Gourry ya es tarde expreso Zelgadis._

-_Y tu te quedaras aquí Zel, no creo que sea apropiado dejarte solo._

-_No esperare a que regrese Ameria, sabes y después iré a dormir._

-_Bien ahora entiendo entonces si me disculpas, por cierto donde esta Syphiel, Martina y Zanglus._

_-Ellos ya fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones Gourry, hace un momento los vi salir del salón antes que se aproximara el príncipe Sebastián._

_-Vaya entonces si me disculpas Zelgadis._

-_Pero Medusas aun es temprano, y podemos divertirnos un poco más._ Se columpio de su cuello y le beso en frente de Zelgadis, obviamente ya estaba un tanto ebria, cosa que a Zelgadis le parecio absurda y ridícula ya que nunca en su vida llegaría a pensar que Lina fuese romántica. Despues ella comenzó a juguetear con Gourry.

-_Lina creo que ya debes ir a dormir_, y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo Zelgadis prefirió tomar de la botella hasta no dejar una gota, ya que el espectáculo que veía no era para nada agradable.

- _Y por que no esperamos a Philia y Ameria, la fiesta aun no termina._

-_Por que Zelgadis esta esperando a su princesa, así que mejor vámonos._

-_Demonios esta bien, entonces buenas noches querido Zelgadis_.

_-Buenas noches Lina_, pronto Gourry la tomo de la cintura llevándosela abrazada.

-_Bien y que tal estuvo la celebración_ Lina pregunto el.

-_Pues no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto, a decir verdad lo hice por Ameria sabes_

_-Ameria es una gran chica te quiere como una hermana._

_-Si, lo es por cierto y hoy donde vamos a dormir._

_-Lina, crees que sea adecuado con el sin fin de visitas en el castillo._

-_Mira cabeza de medusa a mi no me importan las visitas, hoy quiero dormir contigo como siempre_.

El sonrió ante la idea de saber que Lina no cambiaba en ese aspecto ya que a el Sebastián le producía cierta inseguridad, caminaron hasta la habitación de Gourry y antes de entrar le pregunto.

-_Oye Lina no te gustaría pasar a tu habitación por algo de ropa para dormir._

_-Bien, creo que tiene razón… me acompañas._

-_Claro que si,_ y le dio un beso en la boca ya que Lina le producía cierta ternura al verla en ese estado, que aunque no estaba totalmente ebria, que si se le había subido el alcohol al cerebro, así que la abrazo y la acompaño a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Ameria y Philia entraban al salón, para darse cuenta que solo Zelgadis estaba en el lugar, cosa que a la princesa le hizo feliz ya que sabia que si el estaba ahí solo era por que seguramente la estaba esperando.

_-Y donde es que esta Lina señor Zelgadis_, pregunto Philia.

_-Ella esta con_… seguramente debe estar en su habitación.

_-Y usted aun no piensa ir a dormir, ya es tarde no le parece._

-_Pues si, solo estaba esperándolas para asegurarme que estén bien y acompañarlas a su habitación._

_-Vaya es usted muy amable señor Zelgadis._

_-Si así es Philia, Zelgadis es una persona muy amable,_ expreso Ameria.

-_Bien si me lo permiten, ahora debo acompañarlas a su habitación._

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo principal, que era donde se encontraba la habitación de Ameria, así que no hubo opción, esperaron a que entrara y solo dijeron _–Buenas Noches._

Zelgadis podía sentirse un tanto decepcionado ya que tenía pensado conversar un rato más con Ameria pero ahora había tenido que dejarla en su habitación así que se resigno y encamino a Philia hasta la puerta de su habitación.

_-Bien, creo que esta es mi habitación señor Zelgadis, muchas gracias por su cortesía._

_-No, fue nada Philia, buenas noches_. Se dio la vuelta y se regreso ya que su habitación estaba al fondo del pasillo.

Mientras caminaba, maldecía su suerte ya que difícilmente podría estar a solas con Ameria y además ese día estaba hermosa, así que solo suspiro y se encamino a su habitación, por un momento pensó en ir a su habitación para estar con ella, ya que Lina y Gourry lo hacían frecuentemente pero en el fondo el sabia que ese no era su estilo y que no podría hacer eso,

Llego a su habitación dio un giro para observar a la izquierda donde estaba la habitación de Ameria, pero solo se limito abrir la puerta de su habitación, giro la perilla, entro tranquilamente tomo asiento en un sofá que estaba en la entrada, y mirando a través de la ventana decidió levantarse y abrirla para dejar entrar el aire, después se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y cambiarse de ropa.

Y decidido a dormirse se aproximo a su cama, que sin saber fue sorprendido ya que alguien prendió una pequeña lámpara que había en su recamara. Cual fue su sorpresa _–Ameria, que haces aquí se supone que ya deberías estar dormida._

_-Bien, como no tuvimos oportunidad de conversar mucho durante la celebración, y Philia interrumpió nuestro ultimo intento, decidí venir a tu habitación, eso te molesta._

_-No, en lo absoluto no pensé que ese tipo de ideas pasaran por tu mente._

_-Piensas que solo Lina y Gourry pueden hacerlo por que sus habitaciones están conectadas._

_-No, es solo que tu padre esta en el castillo y si el se entera que estas aquí, pondría a todos los magos de este reino a torturarme._

_-Si tal vez así sea, pero me asegure que nadie mas me viera entrar además solo será un momento, después regresare a mi habitación._

_-Bien y que tienes en mente Ameria._

_-Pues, yo creo que podemos empezar con esto_, Se abalanzo sobre el y comenzó a besarlo a lo que el correspondió.

* * *

En la habitación de Lina era otra cosa totalmente diferente mientras ella buscaba algo de ropa para dormir, Gourry la observaba detenidamente, le fascinaba poder observarla sin ser atacado ni golpeado, que sin querer su mirada se desvió al suelo y logro ver que una parte del vestido de Lina salía de debajo de la cama, eso le llamo la atención después pensó que Lina como siempre era muy desordenada.

-_Ya estoy lista, si no te molesta podría cambiarme en tu habitación, además necesito bañarme._

_-No, no me molesta, por mi podrías hacer lo que tu quieras en ella, es mas deberías llevarte un poco de tu ropa a la mía así no tendríamos que estar viniendo por ropa todos los días._

_-Tal ves tengas razón medusas que te parece si me llevo esto, este también, este me agrada, ah y este es muy cómodo,_ y así siguió con algunos cuantos cambios de ropa, que pronto comenzó a taparle el rostro a Gourry ya que el estaba sosteniendo la ropa de su novia.

-_O tal vez deberías considerar mudarte de habitación y estar siempre conmigo, esto último lo dijo ya que Lina había escogido la mayor parte de su ropa._

_-Tal ves seria posible Gourry pero no en este lugar, al rey Phill podría molestarle no crees._

_-Si tienes razón, y se daría cuenta que Zel y Ameria hacen lo mismo._

_-Ameria y Zelgadis duermen juntos, y por que yo no lo sabía._

_-eh no, no es que duerman juntos, creo que en algunas ocasiones ella lo visita por las noches._

_-Y como es que sabes eso Gourry_. Comenzaron a caminar a la habitación de Gourry, Lina lo tomo del antebrazo y camino muy juntita de el.

-_Bien pues en una ocasión yo quería hablar contigo, y no sabia como entrar a tu habitación y sin querer me di cuenta que Ameria iba entrando en la habitación de Zelgadis._

-_Y como es que no me lo ha dicho, vaya que amiga tan desconsiderada, yo tenia alguna idea ya que tengo muy buen oído, y en algunas ocasiones escuche hablar a Zelgadis._

_-Y tú le has comentado algo al respecto de nosotros Lina._

_-Eh, no creo que deba importarle Gourry o si…_

_-Pues pienso que ellos piensan lo mismo,_ pronto puso la ropa de Lina sobre la cama.

_-Bien ahora te molesto si tomo un baño, no puedo dormir así con este olor a vino._

_-Gourry entro al baño abrió la llave de la bañera para que comenzara a llenarse._

Enseguida salió indicándole a Lina que podía entrar, ella entro cerro la puerta y comenzó a desnudarse y se dispuso a meterse a la bañera. Mientras tanto Gourry amablemente le hacia espacio a la ropa de Lina en su closet, y en algunos cajones ya que ella también había llevado algo de ropa interior.

_-Así será cuando Lina y yo estemos casados_ expreso el con un tono muy alegre_, -Y tal ves también podría bañarme con ella._

Lina salió con su pijama puesta oliendo a jabón, y a shampo, el se levanto y le indico que el también se bañaría, que podía esperarlo o se podría acostar a dormir.

Ella solo se limito a decirle –_Que te parece si espero acostada._

-_Esta bien como tu quieras Lina_. Dicho esto ella preparo la cama para acostarse y en seguida se metió bajo las sabanas, Gourry termino de bañarse lo más pronto posible ya que lo que más ansiaba era dormir con ella y además que ya era tarde y esta noche no estarían mucho tiempo juntos, seco su cabello y se puso su pijama habitual, y mientras ella esperaba que el saliera, Lina comenzaba a pensar en lo que había sucedido, no sabia si decirle a Gourry además , no quería que el estuviera expuesto a ningún peligro no ahora que estaban tan felices, después se vino a su mente Sebastián, recordó lo amable que se porto con ella cuando se desmayo, y que ella solo se había portado muy indiferente con el

–_A decir verdad Sebastián tiene algo diferente pero aun no logro saber que es, estoy segura que Xellos debe saber algo._

_-Y que es lo que debe saber Xellos Lina_, pregunto el espadachín al salir del baño.

_-Creo que últimamente tienes muy buen oído Gourry ya que has escuchado más de dos conversaciones que se suponían privadas._

_-Ya veo, eso te molesta verdad Lina_, expreso con un tono serio.

Ella noto la expresión de su novio –_Claro que no me molesta eres un cabeza de medusa, no lo dije con esa intención, solo me refería que ya no es tan fácil esconderte los hechos, ya que pareces mas atento a lo que pasa a tu alrededor._

El suspiro, camino a la cama y tomo asiento junto a _ella – Siempre he estado atento a lo que pasa Lina, es solo que ahora todo es mas importante ya que tu eres mi novia, y debo protegerte aun mas de lo habitual._

Ella se levanto para abrazar a su novio y darle un beso muy tierno para _decirle – Tu no puedes cuidarme mas de lo que ya lo haces, eres el mejor guardián y protector que he tenido en mi vida._

El sonrió al ver a su novia actuando de ese modo ya que los acercamientos de Lina a el, cada vez eran mas frecuentes y comenzaba a verse como una niña enamorada, eso si solo cuando se olvidaba de mantener el control y no mostrar ese amor que sentía por su tonto guardián.

_-Bien me imagino que debes estar cansada no…_

-_Si me siento muy cansada sabes, la fiesta fue todo un suceso y yo no estoy acostumbrada a eso Gourry._

_-Pero te veías muy hermosa y sensual con esos vestidos, lo dijo con un tono de alegría._

_-Tu crees, yo no lo se Gourry a veces pienso que no es mi estilo sabes._

_-Bien pero no puedes negar que cumples con todos los requisitos de cualquier hombre al ser una hermosa, sexy genio hechicera._ Esto lo dijo con un tono aun mas alegre

_-A que te refieres con ese tono medusas, al decir sexy genio hechicera._

_-A nada en absoluto Lina, solo que de pronto te imagine vestida así en nuestros viajes por el mundo._

_-Estas loco, no me gustaría pelear enseñando los calzones Gourry._

_-Ja, ja, ja creo que tienes razón, a mi tampoco me gustaría que los bandidos y demonios apreciaran las hermosas piernas de mi chica._

_-Oh ahora soy tu chica, y desde cuando es eso._

_-Desde ahora_ y la jalo para plantarle un beso largo y muy apasionado, _- O tu piensas que no es así._

_-Si, si lo soy ahora quieres abrazarme, ya que gracias a ti me he acostumbrado a sentir tus brazos y tu cuerpo junto al mío._

_-Claro que si, ven amor._ Esto ultimo hizo sentir muy bien a Lina, así que se recostó en el pecho de su novio y que sin querer sintió un poco de tristeza al saber que le había ocultado algo a la persona que tanto amaba.

_-Gourry…_pensó en decirle

_-Si, Lina…_

_-Nada solo que… estar aquí con tigo me hace muy feliz, no se como puede pasar tantas noches alejada de ti y dormir sola en otra habitación, no se como he vivido sin estar entre tus brazos._

_-Yo tampoco lo se amor, lo que si se ahora es que de hoy en adelante siempre dormiremos juntos, por que dormir junto a ti y sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, se ha convertido en una adicción para mi._

-_Dilo de nuevo…_

_-Que, que dormiremos siempre juntos._

_-No lo que dijiste primero,_ esto puso a pensar a Gourry ya que el no era muy bueno recordando, así que pensó por un momento muy breve para contestarle a su hechicera _–Amor, si eso fue lo que te dije Amor._

-_Si eso, me gusta como suena, me gusta que lo digas._

-_Amor, Amor, tu eres mi amor _y le dio un beso en su mejilla después se acomodaron para disponerse a dormir.

En cambio en al habitación de Zelgadis era otra cosa ya que Ameria y el estaban muy intensos, así que las cosas se tornaron un poco mas efusivas, ya que ellos habían tenido un encuentro muy cercano en el balcón, que no habían terminado por que no era el lugar ni el momento.

_-Ameria, estas segura de querer hacer esto_ pregunto Zelgadis

-_Si yo quiero esta aquí contigo_, las cosas comenzaron a fluir un poco mas ya que ambos tenían unas copas encima, Ameria que parecía una niña sabia muy bien lo que hacía y no pensaba en regresarse a su habitación sin una sonrisa en su rostro, los besos se tornaron cada vez mas intensos, las caricias fueron cada ves mas intensas al igual que los besos, Zelgadis acariciaba las piernas de la princesa subiendo cada vez mas, ella a su ves también le acariciaba, le desabotono la camisa y entre besos y caricias pasaron la noche juntos, el fue muy tierno con ella que a pesar de su apariencia fría y dura de tras de aquella quimera había un ser tierno que podía sentir y amar, así que sabia que tenia que ser lo mas dulce ya que Ameria le había confesado que ella nunca había estado con ningún hombre y que tenia un poco de miedo al respecto, así que el decidió tratarla con dulzura esperando que ella se llevara el mejor recuerdo de el, que al final el la tomo en sus brazos, y le acariciaba su cabello esperando que ella se quedara dormida, ella lo abrazo y con una sonrisa en sus labios cerro sus ojos esperando despertar en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

* * *

Parecía que apenas unos minutos se hubiese dormido. El sol brillaba a se movió buscando los brazos que tanto anhelaba tener siempre junto a ella, se giro para darse cuenta que el ya no estaba, que sin pensarlo se acerco al lugar de su amado y acaricio la cama con su mano izquierda sintiendo como aun estaba caliente, se acerco aun mas para oler las sabanas y poder percibir el olor que emanaba su cuerpo, después decidió levantarse tomo su bata y la puso sobre su blusón, camino a su derecha para abrir la ventana y apreciar el viento, se quedo ahí esperando a que llegara su amado, y fue en ese entonces cuando sintió como un dolor atravesó nuevamente su cuerpo, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana para no caerse, respiro profundamente esperando que pasara ese dolor, que de pronto se abrió la puerta de la habitación, ella solo respiro profundamente esperando que no fuese el, ya que tendría que dar una explicación de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Y percatándose de la situación corrió acercándose a ella dejando lo que traía en sus manos en una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación _–Que tienes Lina, que te sucede…_

-_No es nada, solo es un dolor de estomago, creo que debe haber sido algo de lo que cene anoche_

-_Pero estas muy pálida, ven vamos creo que debes recostarte un momento mas, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama._

_-No te preocupes solo es un simple dolor, deberías bajar a desayunar con los demás Gourry yo estaré bien._

-D_esde a noche te he notado muy pálida y se que no te sientes bien, puedo notarlo Lina pero no se que es no quieres decírmelo verdad._

-_Por que no bajas a desayunar y cuando regreses te prometo que conversaremos, esta bien._

_-No, no me iré de aquí y dejarte sola, a caso te has vuelto loca._

_-No estoy loca es solo que ya se me pasara en verdad._

_-Pues no me iré a desayunar sin ti, le pediré a la servidumbre que te suban algo a la habitación._

_-Está bien, creo que esa es una mejor idea._

_-Entonces espérame, no tardare._ Se despidió y le dio un beso en la frente a su amada, pronto salio, en su transcurso por el castillo paso por la habitación de Ameria que sin pensarlo llamo a la puerta ya que pensó que ella podría hablar con Lina puesto que entre mujeres se entienden mas, además podrían ser problemas femeninos y el sabia que a Lina no le gustaba hablar del tema, así que nuevamente llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto.

_ –Ameria, estas ahí necesito hablar con tigo, es sobre Lina creo que ella no se siente muy bien_.

_-Ameria_ susurro nuevamente. Pero no contesto a su llamado entonces pensó en que tal ves estaría profundamente dormida y que seria buena idea bajar por el desayuno de su amada y volver a buscar a la princesa cuando el regresara a la habitación con el desayuno.

* * *

Y mientras Lina se retorcía de dolor en la habitación de su espadachín, Ameria despertaba muy feliz en los brazos de Zelgadis, al despertar se dio cuenta que no tenia nada de ropa sobre su cuerpo y si a eso le agregaba que ya no estaba tomada y no tenia una sola gota de vino en sus sistema, levanto su mirada y observo a Zelgadis y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, así que poco a poco comenzó a deslizarse por la cama quitando las sabanas, cuando sintió la mano de Zelgadis sobre la suya.

_-Y pensabas irte sin decir nada Ameria._

_-No, yo solo, bueno es que, yo, veras, no se…_y por mas que trato de que salieran las palabras adecuadas no logro ser elocuente.

_-Ya veo, te sientes mal por lo que paso verdad._

-¿_Que? No, eso nunca yo solo me sentía un poco apenada Zelgadis eso es todo, si no recuerdas fui yo quien vino a noche a tu habitación._

-_Perdón Ameria, es solo que irte así sin decir nada no deja mucho de que hablar._

_-Solo iba al baño Zelgadis, y a ponerme algo de ropa._

-_Lo siento Ameria, es solo que aun es temprano no te parece…_

_-A que te refieres Zelgadis…_

_-A que aun no es hora del desayuno, y podríamos pasar un momento juntos._

Escuchar eso le agrado a la princesa, así que sin pensarlo se acerco a Zelgadis el la tomo en sus brazos para acunarla, ella no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, ya que por fin estaba en los brazos del hombre que desde que era una pequeña niña sentía una atracción muy fuerte por el.

-_Oye Zelgadis tal ves ya deba regresar a la habitación, ya es tarde y papa no tarda en despertar no quiero ni pensar que puedan ir a mi habitación y se den cuenta que no dormí ahí._

_-Si tienes razón, tal ves deba acompañarte o tal ves no, si nos ven juntos puedan sospechar, solo ve con cuidado Ameria recuerda que estamos en el reino de tu padre y que debemos tener cuidado._

-_Si te prometo que lo hare,_ ella se levanto se puso su pijama, el se levanto para acompañarla hasta la puerta, la abrió observando a sus izquierda y su derecha para verificar que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo _– No hay nadie a fuera Ameria._

– _Entonces, hasta el desayuno _le dijo ella, y salio de la habitación. Y antes de que ella se fuera el la jalo de su mano derecha y le dio un apasionado beso muy profundo. A termino del beso ella se soltó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, que sin saberlo a mitad de pasillo observo que Gourry venia frente a ella cosa que la puso muy nerviosa, después pensó en decir que venia de la habitación de Lina y que todo quedaría arreglado.

-_Hola Ameria buen día._

_-Buen día Gourry que haces despierto tan temprano._

_Yo baje por algo para desayunar, para llevarle a Lina no se siente bien sabes._

_-Y que es lo que le sucede_

_-Por eso precisamente fui a tocarte a tu habitación hace unos minutos pero no contestaste a mi llamado, por cierto de donde vienes._

-_Yo, vengo de… había pensado en ir a la habitación de Lina para decirle que el desayuno estaba a punto de ser servido._

_-Así y que fue lo que te hizo regresarte._

_-Pues pensé que es demasiado temprano par despertarla ya que debe estar muy cansada por le celebración de a noche ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a cambiarme de ropa no debo andar así en los pasillos del castillo._

-_A si tienes razón, yo también ya debo llevar esto a Lina antes que se enfrié su desayuno, por cierto podría ir a verla en un momento, me gustaría que hablaras con ella._

_-Claro solo me visto y enseguida estaré ahí, por cierto de que quieres que hable con ella Gourry._

_-Bien, pues es que desde ayer la noto muy pálida y hoy en la mañana se sintió mal, se que ella finge diciéndome que es un dolor de estomago, y después pensé que podría ser problemas femeninos y se que ella no hablara de eso con migo, así que pensé que tal vez lo haga contigo._

_-Vaya que te preocupas por ella, no te preocupes amigo solo dame unos minutos y en un momento iré a su habitación._

_-Gracias Ameria, es solo que Lina no esta en su habitación esta en la mía._

_-Queee, en fin yo iré a tu habitación en un momento esta bien. _Realmente le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Gourry podía ser demasiado honesto.

-_Muy bien ahora necesito llevar esto a Lina._ Ella entro en su habitación y el prosiguió con su camino, entro a su habitación para ver que Lina ya no estaba en la cama, puso la charola en la cama para buscar a Lina por la habitación, sin pensarlo alguien le tapo los ojos y sonrió muy alegre.

_-Ves, te dije que solo era un simple dolor de estomago_. Eso realmente sorprendió a Gourry ya que sabía que solamente había lanzado un hechizo de curación, sin embargo él no tenia pensado discutir con su amada él sabia que ella hablaría en su momento.

-_Me asustaste Lina,_ la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso. - _Entonces desayunamos aquí o con los demás._

-N_o yo solo deseo estar aquí contigo,_ ella camino a la cama ya que aun andaba en bata, y con su mano le indico a el que se posara junto a ella. El por supuesto atendió a su llamado y ahí juntos comenzaron a desayunar, después de un instante se escucho como alguien llamaba a la puerta.

_-Buenos días puedo pasar._

_-Adelante,_ dijo el sin embargo Lina podía sentirse un poco intranquila después pensó que no debía ya que debía vivir plenamente esos días con Gourry, después de todo ella estaba al tanto de lo que pronto estaría por suceder.

_- Buenos días Lina y Gourry, espero no interrumpir yo solo quería charlar un momento contigo Lina, crees que sea posible._

Y sin pensarlo ella fijo su mirada en Gourry _–Tú le dijiste que viniera verdad medusas_.

-_No te enojes con migo Lina, yo solo pensé que tendría problemas femeninos y que deberías hablarlos con Ameria ya que no lo harías con migo._ Eso tranquilizo a Lina ya que Gourry pensaba que tenía otro tipo de problemas y ya no tenia que dar alguna explicación.

Pronto ella comenzó a levantarse poco a poco _–A donde vas Lina debes quedarte un rato mas en cama. _Expreso Gourry.

_-Yo solo voy por un par de zapatos a mi habitación Gourry no voy a quedarme todo el día en cama y mucho menos en bata verdad._

-_No te levantes, yo los traeré solo dime cuales son los que necesitas Lina._

Ameria estaba muy emocionada de observar como sus grandes amigos por fin podían tener una linda relación llena de atenciones.

_-Esta bien Gourry podrías traerme los que traía puestos a anoche y dos pares mas los que sean no importa._

El asintió con la cabeza y se levanto para salir de la habitación, abriendo al puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones.

_ -Entonces las dejo para que conversen sin interrupciones, y cerro la puerta para dejar que conversaran tranquilamente._

Lina se levanto y comenzó a buscar ropa entre los cajones de Gourry cosa que llamo la atención de Ameria –_Sabia que tu y Gourry dormian juntos pero no que te habias mudado a su habitación, y como es que no me lo habías dicho Lina que clase de amiga eres._

-_No que clase de amiga eres tu Ameria, acaso ya te viste la cara._

_-Y que tiene que ver mi cara Lina, con que tú duermas con Gourry y no me lo hayas dicho._

_-Pues que tu no me has confesado que también duermes con Zelgadis y no estoy segura que solo duerman juntos, verdad Ameria_

-_Hay Lina, no me digas eso además estoy aquí para preguntarte que es lo que te pasa ya que Gourry me dijo que te sentías mal…_

_-Solo es que tengo el estomago revuelto Ameria seguramente fue algo que cene a noche._

_-Oye Lina y no estarás embarazada._

_-¿Queee? Te has vuelto loca niña tonta, aah de donde diablos sacas esas tonterías Ameria._

_-Bueno pues como tú y Gourry ya sabes pensé que podría ser…_

_-Que Gourry y yo que, no todos somos como tu niña._

_-A que te refieres Lina, es muy normal no tienes por que avergonzarte._

Lina suspiro profundamente para decir _– Que yo duerma con Gourry no significa que el y yo ya… ya sabes que Ameria._

_-Así que tú y el nada, de nada, estas bromeando verdad Lina._

_-No, no es broma el y yo solo dormimos juntos, eso tiene algo de malo._

_-No es solo que tú ya no eres una niña y el mucho menos, yo pensé que ustedes dos en verdad tenían algo más que una relación de novios._

_-Pues ya ves que no, pensamos que aun no es tiempo Ameria, bueno no es algo que tengamos pensado es solo que me gusta dormir junto a el._

_-Vaya si que me sorprenden, en fin yo solo quería saber que te sucede entonces_…

_-Ya te dije que no es nada, un dolor de estomago_.

Y mientras ellas charlaban tranquilamente Gourry no lograba recordar que zapatos traía puestos Lina la noche anterior, así que tomo dos pares que le parecía que se veían bien en su chica, después tomo otros ya que no encontraba los que Lina le había pedido y se encamino a su habitación nuevamente que sin querer se le cayo uno, así que se inclino para levantarlo cuando un pequeño brillo se vio debajo de la cama, y una sonrisa salio de sus labios _- Ahí esta se dijo así mismo._

En efecto ahí bajo la cama se podía observar uno de las zapatillas de Lina, el camino para tomarla y dejar el par que había tomado al no encontrarlos lo tomo y enseguida metió su mano aun mas tratando de alcanzar la otra zapatilla _–Aquí estas, _y la tomo así que la jalo que sin saber también jalo parte del vestido de Lina

_– Vaya si que Lina es muy desordenada como se le ocurre dejar la ropa debajo de la cama, _así que jalo el vestido para sacarlo por completo sin pensarlo lo puso sobre la cama, después tomo las zapatillas que sin pensarlo noto una mancha en el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, dejo caer los zapatos que traía en sus manos para ver en vestido, lo tomo con ambas manos frente a el dejándolo caer en el aire, sorprendido al ver que no solo estaba roto si no que había una enorme mancha de sangre, y lo dejo caer sobre la cama nuevamente con sus manos cubrió sus ojos tratando de recordar, los recuerdos llegaron por si solos uno a uno, recordó como Lina desapareció después que regreso al salón traía puesto el vestido de bordes azules, explicando que le había tirado el vino encima.

Gourry tomo el vestido y lo apretó en sus manos, después lo acerco a su nariz, tenia que asegurarse que eso era vino, obviamente se dio cuenta que no lo era ya que no olía a vino y además estaba roto, eso realmente lo molesto, así que lo escondió en donde Lina tenia su ropa habitual con la que solía viajar, después camino a su habitación.

_-Pero es muy extraño que te duela el estomago Lina tu siempre comes de todo._

_-Pues ahora no es así Ameria, ahora si me disculpas me gustaría vestirme._

_-Solo quería estar segura que estabas bien Lina, entonces te dejo tengo que ir con los invitados._

_-Nos vemos entonces,_ y Ameria salio de la habitación.

Gourry estaba parado frente a la puerta que dividía su habitación pensando en que decir o como comportarse no sabia que hacer, por que Lina mentía que era lo que estaba pasando, así que se tranquilizo y decidió no decir nada en el fondo tenia la esperanza que Lina se lo dijera, por si misma sin ser interrogada. Y solo se quedo ahi esperando sin saber que hacer.


	13. Decepción injustificada

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes.

**Nota del autor: **Muy a mi pesar, tengo que decir que no siempre Lina va actuar como una niña melosa, ya que no es su estilo y no me gustaría cambiar del todo su manera de ser, por fin llegue a donde quería ya que lo demás se extendió por si solo. Empezaremos con ataques y a descubrir la identidad de algunos cuantos. Gracias a lo que siguen este fic nuevamente.

**CAPITULO 13: DECEPCIÓN INJUSTIFICADA.**

Ahí estaba el, en la habitación de ella esperando entrar a su habitación y sin estar seguro de hacerlo, tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta, Lina lo observo entrar y le sonrió _– Vaya tardaste demasiado Gourry._

El trato de evadir su mirada ya que estaba molesto, aunque en el fondo no sabia si estaba enojado con el o con ella, ya que el debía cuidarla –_Aquí están tus zapatos Lina, _y se los dio en la mano

_- Ya te sientes mejor _pregunto el.

-_Si ya me siento mejor Gourry_, El le ayudo a levantarse para que se pusiera sus zapatos, y pronto bajaron ya que Lina quería tomar un poco de café y comer pastel. Al llegar al comedor Sebastián y Natsumi estaban ahí ya que tenían contemplado pasear por el reino de Saillune antes de partir.

Fue demasiado molesto para Gourry verlo ahí ya que no estaba de buen humor.

_-Buenos días señorita Lina, expreso Natsumi._

Sin embargo Sebastián se levanto para saludar a Lina de frente _–Buenos días señorita Lina, como es que amaneció, pero que pregunta tan tonta usted siempre amanece muy hermosa_.

_-Buenos días Sebastián_, que aunque había tenido una conversación con Sebastián aun no era suficiente, para confiar en el.

Sin embargo Sebastián sabia que era el momento de actuar ya que la noche anterior había estado pensando demasiado y que si no hacia algo pronto se tendría que marchar de Saillune sin conocer ampliamente a Lina o por lo menos lograr que ella tuviese un interés en el, que aunque a decir verdad el sabía que ella ya tenia un interés en el.

–_Espero que ya te sientas mejor, _le susurro al oído pero asegurándose que Gourry escuchara ya que el se encontraba de tras de ella, cosa de la cual Lina no se había percatado.

_-Buenos días como amaneciste querida Lina_, expreso Martina.

-_Martina todavía esta aquí, pensé que te habías marchado._

-_Que grosera eres Lina anoche Ameria nos invito muy amablemente a pasar la noche aquí, pero obviamente no te diste cuenta amiga, ya que bebiste mas de la cuenta no._

_-No se de que hablas Martinita…_

_-Por que mejor no toman asiento el desayuno se esta enfriando._

_-Ah vaya me doy cuenta que todos se quedaron en el castillo excepto Syphiel y Xellos._

Pronto Sebastián tomo de la mano a Lina y le acompaño a su silla, jalando la silla para permitir que Lina pudiera sentarse, y a decir verdad a Lina le gustaban ese tipo de atenciones.

_-Vaya Lina pensé que no vendrían a desayunar con nosotros._

_-Y por que pensaste eso Zelgadis._

_-Bueno yo pensé que te quedarías a dormir tarde ya que te desvelaste a noche._

_-Si tienes razón aunque a decir verdad no fui la única._

_-A que se refiere señorita Lina, _pregunto el rey Phill.

_-Pues solo a que fue una celebración muy larga y dormimos hasta muy tarde Phill._

_-Por cierto Gourry por que no te sientas aquí_, y con una mano Lina le indico que tomara asiento junto a ella ya que el aun estaba parado observando a Lina y tratando de entender lo que había visto hace pocos minutos. Y además tenia que soportar esas atenciones que Sebastián tenia con ella, así que solo camino para sentarse junto a ella sin decir nada.

_-Y que es lo que tiene pensado hacer durante el día príncipe Sebastián,_ pregunto Ameria.

_-Bien, me gustaría conocer más el reino, mas tarde saldremos a dar un paseo, Natsumi y yo._

-_Si a decir verdad hemos escuchado muchas historias sobre su reino, pero nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo_. Expreso Natsumi con un tono de alegría.

_-Pues puedo decirles que este reino es muy pacifico y encontraran lugares muy hermosos, por supuesto joven Sebastián, sabe que usted puede disponer de los sirvientes del castillo para que lo ayuden en lo que necesite, cualquier cosa no dude en pedirla._

_-Muchas gracias por tan amable recibimiento rey Phillionel, no tenga la menor duda que en Dilss se le tratara de igual manera._

-_Bien pues yo, estoy muy agradecida por su invitación señorita Ameria, señorita Lina pero yo debo partir en pocas horas ya que Val esta en casa y no debo ausentarme por tanto tiempo._

_-Si te entiendo Philia, y te agradezco tu presencia espero que vuelvas a visitarnos._

_-Y cuanto tiempo piensan pasar en este lugar señorita Lina, Gourry._ Pregunto Zanglus

Lina y Gourry se miraron fijamente ya que no sabían que contestar, puesto que ellos ya tenían planes de estar ahí algunos días y después ir a visitar a los padres de Lina, así que como siempre Gourry espero a que Lina contestara la pregunta.

_-Bien pues solo estaremos un par de días mas aquí en el reino de Saillune, y después_… lo pensó por un momento, desvió su mirada para ver a Gourry y supo que por primera ves tenia que darle un lugar importante a su novio ya que no lo había presentado como tal, y en vista que no lo haría por lo menos le daría la importancia que el se merecía.

_-Después Gourry y yo iremos a Zefiria a visitar a mis padres verdad Gourry._

-_Si así es, Lina y yo comenzaremos a viajar juntos nuevamente_.

_-Y ustedes no irán,_ pregunto Philia señalando a Zelgadis y Ameria.

_-Tal vez lo hagamos _expreso Ameria con un tono feliz.

_-Que y cuando fue que lo decidieron, _espeto Linaya que ella ansiaba viajar sola con Gourry.

_-Pues ya estaba decidido desde el principio verdad Zelgadis._

Cosa que sorprendió a Zelgadis pero no tenia el valor para contradecir a su amante

– _Yo tengo que buscar algunas cosas Lina tu sabes a que me refiero, en cuanto Ameria tu sabes que si algo le gusta es viajar contigo._

_-En fines jóvenes yo me despido Natsumi y yo tenemos que salir por un momento, así que con su permiso, señorita Lina como siempre es un placer gozar de su compañía._ Le dio la mano a su hermana para ayudarle a levantarse y salieron del lugar.

_Natsumi tomo el brazo de su hermano -Bien y que estas pensando Sebastián._

_-A que te refieres Natsumi._

_-Pues a toda esa estupidez de alagar a Lina Inverse._

_-Cuida tu vocabulario, es solo que Lina estaba herida a noche y yo solo fui amable con ella._

_-Y como es que lo sabes yo la vi perfectamente en el desayuno._

_-Pues estuvimos conversando después se sintió mal y la lleve a una habitación para que se recuperara, después conversamos un momento eso es todo, además no tengo por que darte explicaciones Natsumi._

_-Lo siento Sebastián yo no lo sabia, mejor vámonos y has lo que se te venga en gana._

Mientras tanto en la mesa Phillia se despidió al igual que Martina y Zanglus, Ameria pido que se les escoltara a la entrada del reino. Ya solo estaban Ameria, Zelgadis, Lina y Gourry, ya que el rey phill ya había anunciado su salida del reino de Saillune. Lina no podía sentirse tranquila tenia muchas inquietudes por lo que había sucedido y aun más al sospechar de lo que estaba pasando, paso un momento en la mesa con los demás pero sin poner atención.

_-Bien iré un momento al jardín, si no les molesta._ Lina se levanto y salió del comedor dejando a Gourry y a sus compañeros. Tenia la intención de ir al lugar donde había sido atacada para encontrar algo y mientras caminaba trataba de recordar con claridad que había sucedido, sin embargo no vino nada su mente, así que solo se limito a sentarse bajo un árbol para sentir el viento, Zelgadis Ameria y Gourry estaban en la biblioteca buscando algo útil para Zelgadis, ya habían pasado varias horas y Gourry noto que Lina no había subido, así que decidió ir a la habitación de Lina ya que desde ahí podría observar el jardín, al asomarse al balcón noto que Lina estaba ahí así que decido no bajar solo se limito a observarla a distancia.

* * *

Comenzaron a abrir las puertas del palacio Lina alcanzo a observar como entraba un carruaje, de pronto este se detuvo y bajo Sebastián, después el carruaje siguió su camino.

_-Y que hace tan sola, una mujer tan hermosa como tu Lina Inverse._

_-Yo solo quería estar sola, un momento_

_-Vaya entonces me supongo que mi presencia te molesta, entonces adiós._

_-No espera_… Esto hizo sonreír a Sebastián así que se giro para quedar frente a ella.

_-Cual es tu interés en mi Sebastián_

_-Por que me preguntas eso._

_-No se, puedo percibir tu interés pero no se a que se debe_

_-Crees que solo me acerco a ti por algún motivo_… dicho esto se acerco a Lina y le tomo una mano dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de un tatuaje muy interesante, el cual Lina logro apreciar, sin embargo comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

_-Yo tengo que entrar si me permite, mis amigos me esperan._

_-Pues entonces vamos, yo también voy a entrar al castillo_

_-Bien entonces vamos_. Comenzaron a caminar para adentrarse al castillo, mientras subían las escaleras Sebastián pregunto Lina como era que se había lastimado la noche anterior.

_-Entonces no piensas decirme como te lastimaste, preciosa._

_-No creo que deba de hablar de eso con usted._

_-Ahora si me disculpa mi habitación esta ahí._ Sebastián le acompaño hasta su habitación, Lina se despidió y antes de cerrar la puerta sintió como un fuerte dolor corría por su cuerpo…

-_Lina que te pasa,_ grito Sebastián al ver que comenzaba a sangrar. Ella tomo su herida en sus manos y vio como la sangre comenzó a caer sobre su ropa ensuciando sus manos.

_-Yo no lo se_, apenas y podía hablar, Sebastián la tomo en brazos y cerro la puerta. Recostó a Lina en su cama.

_-Sabes quienes te atacaron a noche Lina, por lo menos debes tener una idea no. _Le pregunto mientras acomodaba una almohada debajo de su cabeza

_-Si, tengo una idea Sebastián, por cierto tú sabes que pasa con esta herida, por que diablos no deja de doler ya lance un hechizo de curación y solo deja de doler en momentos._

_-Pues si este tipo de heridas solo las pueden hacer, tu debes saber quien Lina pero por que a que han venido Lina tu lo sabes_.

_-No, pero creo saber quien si,_ pronto comenzó a retorcerse por el dolor Sebastián la miro y aunque no estaba seguro decido lanzar un hechizo sobre ella ya que ella no estaba del todo inconsciente, empezó a recitar en un extraño idioma que Lina no entendía, no sabia si por que no estaba concentrada o por que no lograba comprender por el incesante dolor, pronto quedo inconsciente.

Y sin saber que Gourry se encontraba en la habitación, y ahí observando todo, vio como una aura oscura envolvía a Sebastián y comenzaba a formar un hechizo en sus manos, también alcanzo a observar como esos tatuajes que tenia en ambas manos brillaban al mismo tiempo que el invocaba a un ser extraño. Y acercando sus manos a la herida de Lina, le energía se fue adentrando en el cuerpo de ella, que de pronto Lina abrió los ojos de golpe pero esta ves su mirada era oscura, esos hermosos ojos se tornaron en color negro, eso impresiono a Sebastián pero no dejo de recitar su hechizo ya que su intención era ayudar a Lina, ya que el sabia que usar ese hechizo lograría quitar el hechizo que venia junto con la daga que le había atravesado. Al termino de este el tomo asiento a su lado y ahí se quedo por un momento, tratando de entender por que Lina había tenido esa reacción tan extraña y que tal vez eso explicaba quien le había herido la noche anterior, después tomo una manta y cubrió su cuerpo, se quedo en silencio y se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la frente, no sabia por que hacia esto por ella ya que el no tenia ningún interés en ella, o tal vez ya no era así…el se encamino para ir nuevamente al jardín que sin darse cuenta antes de salir Gourry estaba ahí, y con una mirada muy desafiante el se acerco.

_-Que es lo que buscas con Lina, Sebastián, que le hiciste, que fue todo eso._ Sebastián no tenía ninguna intención de hablar sobre eso ya que sabia que si quería ganar la confianza de Lina tenía que empezar por guardarle el secreto que ella le pidió.

_-Vaya veo que su protector esta algo celoso._ Expreso tratando de cambiar el tema.

_-No estoy celoso, me doy cuenta de como la miras, y ahora lanzas hechizos sobre ella_

_- Gourry, yo creo que estas alucinando._

-_No soy estúpido y no quiero que te acerques a ella, no te lo voy a decir dos veces._

-_Ya veo, pero que te quede claro que yo soy libre de acercarme a quien se me venga en gana, y no me viene a dar órdenes un simple guarda espaldas._

_-Yo no soy solamente el guarda espaldas de Lina._

_-Se pueden tranquilizar que les pasa, pueden escucharse sus gritos en todo el castillo_ grito Natsumi. Sebastián molesto no dijo nada se limito a seguir su camino dejando a su hermana con Gourry.

_-Sebastian a donde vas_, el no le contesto y siguió su camino.

Y Gourry decido hacer lo mismo, Natsumi lo tomo de la mano _–Espera, yo lamento la actitud de mi hermano, es solo que no se que le pasa._

_-Le pasa que esta interesado más de la cuenta en Lina._

_-Pues tal vez no deba inmiscuirme señor Gourry pero mi hermano solo trata de ayudar a la señorita Lina y creo que usted debería ser más amable._

_-Ayudarla en que, Lina no necesita que la ayude un extraño._

_-Pues no lo se, tenia entendido que fue herida de gravedad._

_-Y quien le dijo eso Natsumi._

Ella al darse cuenta que no debía envolver a su hermano respondió –_Pues yo vi cuando ella se sintió mal y mi hermano la llevo a una habitación anoche durante la celebración ahora, si me disculpa debo ver que este bien_, Natsumi se despidió y salió a buscar a su hermano Gourry entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta, no sabia que pensar había escuchado hablar a su novia con un extraño y ahora le decían que la noche anterior ella había estado con el así que se quedo parado sin decir nada, frente a la cama de Lina.

Ella abrió sus ojos y tomo asiento en la cama _–Gourry, que no puedes tocar._

-No, camino para sacar el vestido que había encontrado por la mañana -_Que significa esto Lina_

_-De que hablas Gourry._

-De esto, tomo el vestido y se lo enseño _- Que fue lo que te paso a noche Lina._

Lina respiro sabia que tenia que decírselo todo _–Bien yo Salí a tomar aire Gourry cerca de unos arboles note que había alguien así que me acerque y de pronto me atacaron dos personas ellos me acorralaron y lanzaron una daga que atravesó mi costilla, caí al suelo y cuando desperté ya estaba sola no se que paso, así que lance un hechizo de curación y regrese a la fiesta, no pensé que sea de importancia quizás fueron algunos bandidos._

_-Y cuando es que pensabas decirme que Sebastián lo sabía y que no tuviste la confianza de decírmelo._

-_No, Sebastián se entero por coincidencia, yo salí al tocador y me sentí mal y el de repente solo estaba ahí, después desperté en una habitación el estaba aun lado, no se que hizo pero ya no sentía dolor hasta hoy, y ahora ya no siento nada parece haber desaparecido por completo._

Al darse cuenta que ella había tenido una pelea, que había resultado lastimada y que no le había confesado nada el sintió un enorme enojo, por que no lo dijo por que fingir que no había pasado nada, por que decírselo a Sebastián precisamente a quien el no podía ver ni en pintura, se sintió como un imbécil tratando de reclamar algo que nunca fue suyo, pensó en que Sebastián seguramente se estaba burlando de el.

_-Gourry, yo solo no pensé que fuera tan grave, además si lo fuera seguramente yo te lo diría debes confiar en mi, como siempre._

_- Entonces que se supone que pueda ser Lina, somos una pareja y debe haber confianza entre nosotros y ahora resulta que la mujer que tanto quiero fue atacada por no se quien y no solo eso si no que no tuviste confianza para decírmelo._

_-No fue así ya te lo dije._

-_Te escuche hablar con el hace un momento donde le dijiste que tenias una idea de quien fue quien te ataco, solo esperaba que me lo dijeras a mi sin que yo te lo preguntara, no puedo creer que confíes en el cuando yo soy el hombre que te ama Lina. _Dicho esto camino a la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir Lina le grito

_- Gourry espera_… _creo que estas exagerando las cosas, no son como tu piensas._

-_No Lina, ni siquiera se si aun quiero estar con una mujer que no confía en mi, que solo piensa en si misma como siempre _y salió de la habitación, esto dejo a Lina sin aliento Gourry le había dicho que ya no quería estar con ella, que era egoísta, pensó en levantarse y correr tras el pero sabia que eso era lo mejor ya que si sus enemigos sabían de su amor por el, podrían lastimarlo como lo hizo fibrizo y ella no podría soportar que le hicieran daño, se recostó nuevamente y comenzó a recordar aquel sueño donde atacaban a Gourry y ella no podía hacer nada, pronto una lagrima cayo por su rostro y decidió que lo mejor era terminar su relación. Además no seria ella quien buscara a Gourry, ese no era su estilo.

Gourry llego a la biblioteca donde estaban Zel y Ameria, notaron que Gourry estaba molesto así que Ameria dedujo que quizá tenia algún problema con Lina.

_-Y donde esta Lina Gourry _pregunto Zel.

_-En su habitación, quizá este dormida._

_-Vaya quería que me diera su punto de vista sobre este libro._

_-Por que no vas y se lo preguntas._

_-Gourry paso algo, te ves algo molesto._

_-No pasa nada Ameria_, fue lo único que dijo.

-_Se que no debe importarme pero si tuviste algún problema con Lina tal ves debas hablarlo con ella, ustedes hacen muy bonita pareja._

Gourry se quedo callado, pensando en lo ultimo que le dijo a Lina de no estar seguro de seguir con ella, y así era no estaba seguro.

-_No es eso Ameria, no pasa nada._ Dicho esto Ameria no insistió y creyó en las palabras de su amigo a si que se acerco a Zelgadis para seguir buscando algo que fuera de importancia sobre su las horas entre libros, buscando alguna información de importancia

* * *

El estaba molesto, tenía esa sensación de coraje, como era que ahora estaba en una situación en la que esperaba encontrarse, cuando sus intenciones eran completamente diferentes, tenía que terminar lo que empezó, sus planes eran muy importantes para el y ahora no era tan fácil, salió de su habitación para dar un paseo por el jardín del reino, ya que este era demasiado amplio, y comenzó a caminar para después situarse bajo un frondoso árbol y que sin querer ella vino a su mente, Lina vino a su mente, y a decir verdad esto se volvía cada vez mas molesto para el, ya que entre mas lo pensaba mas comenzaba a molestarle.

_-Por que demonios pienso en esa hechicera, se supone que no debe importarme y ese imbécil de Gourry._

_-Vaya veo que estas molesto, que fue lo que paso Sebastian. _

_-No paso nada Natsumi, solo que el guarda espaldas de Lina Inverse es un completo idiota._

_-Y por que lo dices, a caso no te has dado cuenta que entre ellos hay algo más._

_-Si pero ya te había dicho que eso no era problema para mi, no es asunto mio, además yo no he escuchado a Lina decir que hay algo formal entre ellos._

_-Sebastián creo que tienes un grave problema hermano, y no te has dado cuenta_

_-Yo no tengo ningún problema Natsumi…se muy bien lo que quiero y deseo, siempre lo he tenido claro._

_-Si lo tienes, y se llama Lina Inverse te has obsesionado con ella, o que es lo que pretendes hacer con ella, al principio pensé que solo querías utilizarla para algún fin, pero no es así que fue lo que cambio tu manera de pensar y no me digas que no es así, soy tu hermana y nunca he visto a Sebastián Daishi Akamatsu interesado realmente en ninguna mujer_

Sebastián solo miro a su hermana sabia que el no tenía esa respuesta, sabía que había algo más que le acercaba a Lina, y ahora no solo quería tenerla sentía esa necesidad de protegerla ya que tenia una idea bastante clara de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-_Tú no lo entenderías Natsumi_.

-_Por que no…_

_-Mira Natsumi, se dice que el poder de Lina Inverse es inmenso es una gran genio hechicera pero no solo eso se dice que ella es capaz de controlar el Giga Slave el poder de la diosa de las pesadillas y nadie lo había hecho entiendes._

_-Y que con eso, si lo controla o no, allá ella…_

_-Vez como no me entiendes, tal vez sea mejor que me dejes solo._

_-Esta bien pero piensa tal ves no valga la pena meterse en tantos líos por Lina_. Y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo el observo a su hermana caminar mientras se alejaba solo murmuro:

– _Tu no lo entiendes, y no lo entenderías a los ojos de muchos Lina Inverse es un demonio que destruye todo lo que esta a su paso y no han visto que ella salvo al mundo en muchas ocasiones y que ese es precisamente su castigo, haber salvado al mundo será su castigo ya que no debe poseer semejantes poderes… eso es muy cruel incluso para mi… Aun no me explico que es lo que llevo a Lina Inverse convocar e la diosa de las pesadillas hasta lograr controlar su poder, a caso no estaba al tanto de lo que podría pasar._

Se quedo mirando fijamente a la habitación de Lina, después pensó que no dejaría que Gourry se interpusiera en sus planes que el tendría que cumplir su objetivo.

_-Vaya veo que tus intenciones van mucho más allá con mi querida Lina._

_-Que haces aquí Xellos, no te parece que este no es un lugar apropiado par un demonio como tu._

_-Me doy cuenta que sabes mas de lo que aparentas Sebastián, y que planes tienes para Lina piensas llevártela de Saillune._

_-Ja,ja dices eso como si eso fuera tan fácil Xellos tu mejor que nadie debe conocerla._

_-Si es verdad aunque estas haciendo un buen trabajo en separar a Lina de Gourry._

_-Las cosas se han dado por si solas Xellos yo no he planeado nada, Lina se acerco a mi por si misma, no puedes negar que ella siempre sentirá esa atracción por lo prohibido y magia que va mas allá de lo que ella misma pueda imaginar, precisamente eso fue lo que la llevo a esto no._

_-No, te equivocas lo que la trajo a esto fue salvar a sus amigos, y si a decir verdad también la trajo a esto, su egocentrismo, la confianza que tiene en si misma, de sentirse la hechicera mas poderosa de este mundo, pero al final siempre lo que la impulso fue salvar a los humanos ya que ella es uno de ellos._

_-Ya que tú siempre la involucrabas verdad, ha salvado a los humanos tanto como a los mazoku, ustedes están en deuda con ella, ya que ustedes la necesitan para salvarse._

_-Tal vez tengas algo de razón, sin embargo no olvides que nuestro poder es muy grande, y si utilizamos a Lina Inverse es por que hay cosas en las que no podemos interferir directamente, ya que Lina bien podría sostener una batalla conmigo._

_-Y que es lo que quieres aquí…_

_-Bien pues he notado tu interés en mi querida amiga Lina, tanto que has usado tu magia en ella sin importar que se de cuenta de quien eres en verdad._

_-Eso no es algo que te importe,_

_-Claro que me importa no puedes negar que así como yo uso a Lina para nuestros fines tu también piensas utilizarla._

_-No, no todos somos como tu Xellos, hay otras formas de conseguir lo que uno quiere y te lo voy a demostrar._

_-Bien mientras tanto yo disfrutare el espectáculo._

Dicho esto se desvaneció que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, Xellos conocía a Sebastián y a decir verdad eso no era nada bueno, ya que estaba de por medio la hechicera. Sebastián comenzó a caminar por los jardines del castillo, se paro frente a la habitación de Lina y recargándose en un árbol, comenzó a sentir el viento que arrastraba su cabello, cerro los ojos y se recordó a si mismo sufriendo por la terrible maldición que había impuesto sobre el, un mazoku, como era posible que mantuviera un contacto con Xellos por que había llegado hasta ese punto, de pronto vio a Lina salir al balcón, pero no dijo nada se limito a entrar en el castillo ya que el también tenia que aclarar sus sentimientos, en el fondo sabía que su hermana tenía razón y que las cosas estaban saliendo de sus manos, pero el era Sebastián Daishi Akamatsu, no solo era un príncipe común y corriente, el obtendría por lo que fue a Saulline.

* * *

Mientras tanto Natsumi caminaba por los alrededores del castillo pensando en su hermano y su extraña actitud, no solo por su extraño interés en Lina si no que el había cambiado hace tiempo y eso le asustaba en algunas ocaciones, que sin darse cuenta tropezó con Zelgadis lo cual provoco que el tirase sus libros que llevaba a su habitación ya que ahí podría leer con mas atención.

_-Disculpe en verdad yo lo lamento y se tiro al suelo para ayudarlo a recoger los libros._

_-No hay nada de que disculparse, yo no estaba poniendo atención. _Pronto el se levanto y camino a su habitación dejando atrás a Natsumi que sin darse cuenta se había quedado con un libro en la mano, ella observo como se retiro poco a poco, se sentía apenada ya que ella siempre fue educada con buenos modales, a ni siquiera tropezar mientras caminaba y dándose cuenta que había un libro en sus manos lo observo en la portada decía "_**Quimeras" **_eso logro llamar su atención ya que había notado que Zelgadis era una quimera, y que no obstante pocas veces había logrado cruzar palabra con el.

Y sin saber que hacer se quedo parada por un momento después el impulso le dirigió para correr tras de el,

_-Sr. Zelgadis, Sr. Zelgadis espere por favor_, sin embargo Zelgadis no la escucho y entro a su habitación.

Natsumi corrió hasta su habitación pero no sabia si debía tocar, sabia que no era propio de una señorita como ella al dirigirse a la habitación de un hombre, pero que había de malo en ello, así que tomo aire, y con sus manos acomodo su vestido eso fue extraño, ya que solo le entregaría un libro, levanto su mano lentamente ya que podía sentirse nerviosa, y llamo a la puerta.

-_Adelante,_ grito una voz que provenía de la habitación.

Ella no sabia que hacer entrar o no entrar y si alguien la observaba, así que observo ambos lados y notó que no había nadie en el pasillo y giro la perilla y entro. Zelgadis por su parte no se había percatado de quien había entrado en su habitación tal ves era que pensaba que podría ser Ameria ya que ella era la única que normalmente lo visitaba, tal fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no entraron hasta su alcoba, así que se levanto de la cama para ver quien estaba en la entrada.

Al verlo Natsumi no puedo evitar sonrojarse_, -Disculpe yo solo, quería darle este libro que_… y no termino de decirlo estaba demasiado apenada.

El se acerco para tomarlo. _–Gracias, es usted muy amable_.

Sin embargo ella aun estaba ahí, por una extraña razón._ –Bien, después de todo fue mi culpa que usted tirase el libro ya que por mi torpes usted tropezó conmigo lo siento mucho._

Zelgadis logro notar lo avergonzada que estaba la chica así que se acerco a ella y le dio una ligera sonrisa, Natsumi al ver que el le sonreía logro sentir un alivio y sonrió a Zelgadis.

_-Bien yo no pude evitar leer el titulo y me doy cuenta que estas interesado en quimeras._

_-Si así es, no se si lo has notado pero yo soy una de ellas_, espeto Zelgadis.

-_Yo no quería incomodarle, solo que en Dilss tenemos muchos libros sobre quimeras, mi hermano tiene una gran colección de libros de magia, y entre ellos he leído algo sobre quimeras._

_-Así que tú te has interesado en el tema, y a que se debe._ Ella solo desvió su mirada ya que cuando Sebastián había sido maldecido ella había tratado de ayudar, leyó todo tipo de libros de magia blanca y negra, sobre quimeras y experimentos incluso de magia astral que aunque ella no era una hechicera, ni una sacerdotisa lograba entender muy bien los conceptos de los libros de magia, cosa que su hermano le había enseñado ya que ella tenia un extraño don del conocimiento. _-Pero vaya que he sido grosero verdad, por que no tomas asiento, gustas algo de tomar._

Ella tomo asiento en un sofá que había en la habitación Zelgadis se poso junto a ella, ya que el estaba muy interesado en el tema, tal ves ella podría decirle algo.

_-La verdad no suelo hablar de eso, es algo muy personal, tal vez algún día pueda compartirle mi historia, lo único que puedo decirle es que he leído demasiados libros, sobre curas sobrenaturales._

_-No pensé que una señorita como usted se interesara en eso…_

_-En fin, quizá algún día pueda ir a nuestro reino y con gusto te mostrare esos libros._

_-Eres muy amable, tal vez lo haga ya que pronto comenzare a viajar por el mundo._

_-Tú deseas curarte verdad…_

Eso sorprendió a Zelgadis sin embargo logro notar una extraña sensación que provenía de la jovencita, era pura y noble su intención en verdad era de corazón que aunque a ella, Lina no le agradase mucho, en el fondo ella recordaba lo mucho que había sufrido su hermano con la maldición **RAUGUNUTO RUSHAVUNA (Raugnut Rushavna) **misma que le impuso un mazoku, y que por esa razón ella había perdido a su hermano por 3 largos años.

-_Si yo deseo más que nadie esa cura, es muy importante para mí entiendes._

_-Y estoy completamente segura que la encontrara, si le puedo ser útil en algo…y bien creo que debería irme._

_-Si, te agradezco el traer el libro ya que son muy importantes para mí._

_-No yo se como debes sentirte, así que si realmente puedo ayudar en algo, puede decírmelo señor Zelgadis._

-_Le agradezco su gentileza_, esto lo apeno ya que pocas personas se comportaban con el de ese modo acepto Ameria

_-Bien yo ya debería irme, necesito hablar con mi hermano_.

El le indico la salido con su mano derecha, y abriéndole la puerta para que pudiese salir, tratando de ser cortes con la joven ya que ella había sido amable con el. Y antes de salir ella dijo unas palabras _–Tal vez debamos hablar en otro momento Sr. Zelgadis, fue un verdadero placer conversar con usted._

_-El gusto y el placer son míos y mientras se despedían,_ Gourry que caminaba por el pasillo logro observar que ella salía de la habitación del Zelgadis, observo como la chica se alejo, estaba muy cerca de la habitación de su amigo y se paro frente a ella.

-_Vaya veo que has hecho amistad con la hermana de Sebastián, verdad._

-_Que, no solo me trajo un libro que deje tirado en el pasillo, aunque es una chica muy amable._

_-Si lo es, todo lo contrario a su hermano._

_-Y a que se debe esa expresión, amigo tuviste algún problema con el._

_-Como si no lo supieras Zelgadis, todo el tiempo ha estado sobre Lina._

_-Ah con que era eso, por que mejor no pasas amigo y así charlaremos más tranquilamente._

Zelgadis índico a su amigo que entrase a la habitación, Gourry accedió ya que en el fondo quizá necesitaba una segunda opinión al respecto de lo sucedido.

_-Bien, y es por eso por lo que estas enojado con Lina._

_-Y por que piensas que estoy enojado con ella Zelgadis._

_-Pues obviamente no los he visto juntos desde el desayuno durante la comida tampoco, entonces supongo que deben estar molestos._

_-Zelgadis tu crees que…_

_-Si amigo, dímelo tal ves pueda ayudar en algo._

Que sin saber pronto se escucho un llamado a su habitación, pronto Zelgadis abrió la puerta para darse cuenta que eran Lina y Ameria.

_-Ameria, Lina, pasen por favor_. Lina no estaba segura de entrar pero tampoco se quedaría esperando afuera, además ella siempre afrontaba la situación por difícil que pareciera.

_-Hola Zelgadis…_

_-Hola Lina, pasa por favor_, señalando que tomaran asiento.

_-Oye Zelgadis,_ le dije a Lina que viniera un momento para que le nos diera su punto de vista.

_-Si así es, pero si estas ocupado puedo venir en otro momento amigo._

Gourry estaba perplejo, no dijo nada, fue como si ella no hubiese estado ahí, Ameria y Zelgadis se dieron cuenta inmediatamente ya que ellos siempre corrían para estar cerca uno del otro. Fue un momento muy difícil ya que Lina no sabia hasta que punto Gourry estaba molesto y ahora lo entendía, y no evito sentirse mal por eso, ya que estaba siendo ignorada por su guardián además el ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de hablar al respecto.

Sabia que Gourry en ese sentido era mas reservado y mas sensible que ella, ya que ella aunque pudiese sentirse mal por algo como eso, siempre pretendía que no pasaba nada; como cuando se fue con la mujer pez, cosa que ella nunca le reprocho y ahora el no le perdonaría que le hubiese ocultado eso, pero como le diría al hombre que amaba que estaba en peligro, y que a pesar de eso tan solo eran suposiciones, sabia que no podría entenderla, no podría entender ese dolor que ella sintió cuando fue secuestrado y a punto de ser asesinado por Fibrizo, que si tomaba en cuenta que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad que también tubo un sueño don de el había muerto y eso la tenia aterrada, si en aquel entonces sufrió por la ausencia de el que ahora seria mucho peor.

_-No, solo charlaba con Gourry, crees que puedas entender lo que dice aquí_, y tomo un libro señalándole un lenguaje extraño.

_-Si, creo saber aunque me gustaría leer un poco mas Zelgadis, te parece si me lo llevo y te lo devuelvo._

_-Me parece perfecto Lina,_ Zelgadis le dio el libro a Lina.

_-Bien y no van a bajar a cenar_ pregunto Ameria.

_-Si, en un minuto estaremos ahí._

-_Bien entonces nos vamos_, eso fue muy difícil para Lina ya que por un momento pensó que Gourry diría algo, pero no fue así ellas salieron de la habitación dejando a los jóvenes solos.

_-Que fue eso amiga, Lina tu y Gourry están enojados verdad._

_-Ameria, no crees que eres demasiado indiscreta._

-_Ya lo se Lina pero es solo que durante todo el tiempo que hemos viajado juntos ustedes nunca se habían molestado, bueno no en verdad, siempre jugaban y bromeaban._

_-Tienes razón Ameria pero es algo de lo que no tengo pensado hablar por ahora._

_-Ya veo, tienes que hablarlo con Gourry primero._

Lina se paro frente a una ventana que daba una gran vista a los jardines del castillo, y sintiendo el viento en su rostro expreso con un tono muy suave y un tanto triste –_Tal vez entre Gourry yo ya no haya ni siquiera una amistad Ameria._

_-Que no puede ser pero, por que Lina, realmente debe haber pasado algo muy malo entre ustedes pero en la mañana estaban perfectamente._

_-Si, lo se, y también lo acepto, así que no me queda mas que decir, ahora si me disculpas iré al jardín para tratar de entender este libro y darle buenas noticias a Zelgadis por lo menos alguien merece ser feliz en este reino._

Ameria contemplo a su amiga sin decir nada, ya que pocas veces logro ver esa mirada triste cuando se trataba de Gourry y sabía que ahora era mil veces peor el sentimiento ya que ellos estaban más cerca que nunca.

_-Vas a estar bien Lina, si quieres puedo hablar con Gourry._

-_No, Ameria es mejor así, además no me importa,_ Ameria sabia que Lina trataba de aparentar ya que ella siempre fue así, fuerte, ruda y por que incluso un tanto insensible.

_-Entonces vienes a cenar con nosotros Lina._

_-No, solo pasare a la cocina por algo de comer y me iré al jardín necesito estar sola Ameria._

_-Bien te entiendo, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación después de la cena._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta Ameria._

Lina, camino con Ameria hasta la cocina pronto tomo algo de fruta, pastel y una botella de vino, después se despidió de su amiga y salió al jardín.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Zelgadis, había un silencio ya que Zelgadis no quería meterse en el asunto y por otra parte no le gustaba vera sus amigos así, ya que sabía que Lina y Gourry se habían conocido mucho antes que ellos. Así que muy a su pesar, decidió intervenir.

_-Entonces que fue lo que paso entre ustedes Gourry._

_-Nada Zelgadis, solo que descubrí que Lina no confía en mi._

_-Y por que dices eso._

_-No, puedo decírtelo Zelgadis, eso le corresponde a Lina y si no me lo ha dicho a mí, yo no puedo decírselo a los demás, tal vez Sebastián pueda decirte algo al respecto._

_-Así que es por eso, estas celoso._

_-No estoy celoso Zelgadis, simplemente no comprendo como Lina pueda confiar en ese sujeto._

_-Pues si no me dices que pasa no podre ayudarte amigo_. Gourry se quedo en silencio por un momento.

_-Bien, ayer el la celebración atacaron a Lina y fue herida gravemente; hoy por la mañana se sintió mal y no me lo dijo lo supe por que encontré a Sebastián con Lina y el estaba lanzando un hechizo sobre ella o algo así. Ella le dijo lo que había pasado o algo así, y además ya habían tenido una charla sobre lo mismo anoche, eso es indignante se supone que yo soy su novio, su amigo, su guardián, su protector por que no me lo dijo a mi._

_-Y Lina que te dijo al respecto._

_-Pues no mucho a decir verdad, no hable mucho con ella._

_-Y además dices que Sebastián lanzo un hechizo sobre ella, y ya le preguntaste que fue eso, quien la ataco y por que._

Gourry sabia que no había mantenido una charla muy amena con Lina, y no solo eso si no que le había dicho que no sabia si quería seguir con ella, tampoco pensó en que era lo que Sebastián le había hecho, eso realmente lo asusto, se había molestado tanto que no le dio importancia a lo importante, por que a pesar de lo que hubiese hecho el aun la amaba.

_-No lo recuerdo Zel, yo estaba muy molesto que le dije que tal vez deberíamos terminar._

_-Vaya que eres impulsivo, me parece muy extraño que Lina no hubiese lanzado una bola de fuego sobre ti para que la escucharas. Esta vez creo que exageraste Gourry._

_-Tú crees._

_-Obviamente, no sabes bien como pasaron las cosas no, esto del amor es algo estúpido, creo que deberías hablar con ella, además si la atacaron probablemente lo vuelvan hacer._

_-Tu crees, pero como podríamos saber eso Zelgadis._

_-Pues si la hubieses escuchado quizá lo sabríamos, tu sabes mejor que nadie que Lina, siempre esta al tanto de lo que sucede y que no dice nada hasta estar segura de lo que esta sucediendo eres un tonto Gourry._

_-Crees que quiera hablar conmigo,_ se quedo en silencio por un momento para decir _-Aun así pienso que debía habérmelo dicho_

_-¡Me das dolor de estomago!, creo que esta vez tendré que hablar con ella para que me diga de una vez por todas que es lo que esta sucediendo, por que la atacaron únicamente a ella, algo debe andar mal..._

Ambos se levantaron para dirigirse al comedor, antes de llegar Zelgadis le dijo a Gourry que iría a conversar un momento con Lina, que quizá lo alcanzaría en la cena. A lo que su amigo estuvo de acuerdo.

Zelgadis salió del castillo buscando a su amiga, pronto observo una joven observando la Luna, se quedo parada observándola, ella tomo asiento en una banca debajo de una lámpara para poder seguir leyendo el libro ya que había miles de ellas en el castillo y alumbraban lo suficiente para poder seguir con su lectura, Zelgadis comenzó a acercarse, noto como Lina estaba tomando directamente de una botella de vino.

Y antes de llegar noto que había una mancha de sangre en el suelo, después dedujo que tal vez seria la sangre de su amiga y continúo caminando junto a ella.

_-Lina._

_-Ah eres tu Zelgadis, aun no he terminado de leer tu libro estoy en eso, en verdad eres muy impaciente sabes._

_-No es sobre eso, de lo que quería hablar contigo Lina,_ el llego a donde estaba su amiga y tomo asiento cerca de ella.

_-Y bien vas a decirme que fue lo que sucedió anoche precisamente en ese lugar y apuntando con un dedo le indico donde ella había tenido un encuentro con seres extraños._

_-Pues no se a que te refieres amigo._

_-Vaya, me sorprende tu respuesta Lina ya que tu sabes mejor que nadie que no soy ningún tonto y no puedes mentirme como lo haces con Gourry o Ameria que son demasiado despistados._

_-Que quieres decir._

_-Esta bien te parece si lo piensas un momento y después de la cena continuamos esta charla._

_-Bien pero no lo se Zelgadis, tal vez sea mejor cenar en mi habitación._

_-Lo dices por Gourry,_

_-Que no, yo solo quiero estar sola._

_-Vamos Lina siempre haces lo mismo finges que no te importa, pero todos sabemos que no es así, así que déjate de tonterías quieres._

_-No, por ahora seguiré estudiando a fondo este libro, te parece bien si hablamos más tarde o quizás mañana…necesito pensar._

_-Bien me parece muy buena idea, aun así creo que deberías hablar con Gourry, creo que más que molesto siente que no confías en él._

_-Lo pensare, ahora deberías ir a cenar, Ameria debe estar esperándote amigo._

_-Bien, hasta entonces._

Zelgadis entro y camino directamente al comedor, en el lugar estaban Natsumi, Syphiel, Gourry y Ameria. Al ver a su chica le emociono ya que pronto llegaría la noche y pasaría un momento con ella. Así que se acerco y tomo asiento a un costado de la princesa de Saillune.

_-Y donde esta Lina, no va a cenar Zelgadis._ Pregunto Ameria.

_-No ella dijo que no tenía hambre y que prefería leer un poco más._

Gourry no dijo nada, también fue demasiado obvio que el no fuese a buscarla, ya que generalmente lo hacia, sin embargo nadie menciono nada sobre el tema, paso la hora de la cena y cada uno se retiro a su respectiva habitación.


	14. Remordimiento, un corazón herido

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y únicamente los he tomado prestados de su autor original, todos son hechizos reales.

**Nota del autor:** Vaya por fin algo de acción en este fic, que ya hacia falta, espero les guste, me tarde un poco más escribiendo ya que me di la tarea de buscar hechizos reales de ambas partes tanto como de shinigamis como de slayers, y que no fuesen muy nombrados en la serie, pero que existen dentro de la gama de poderes y hechizos de magia, blanca, negra etc, en este capitulo doy a conocer un poco más de Sebastian quien es mi propia creación, y le podrán observar usando el poder de esos tatuajes en sus manos, al igual que Baku y la misteriosa mujer.

Nuevamente gracias por seguir el fic, se que esta semana no actualice pero aquí les van los dos capítulos mañana publicare el capitulo 15, veamos que pasara con Lina, ya que esta historia aun no termina, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EN EFECTO CADA UNOS DE SUS PETICIONES SON BIENVENIDAS Y TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE APARECERÁN EN SU MOMENTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL FIC, Y SE LOS DEDICARE A QUIEN APORTO TAN BUENAS IDEAS, MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC.

**CAPITULO: 14 REMORDIMIENTO, UN CORAZÓN HERIDO.**

Pasaba de media noche y Lina se encontraba es su habitación, se había terminado de bañar, se recostó en su cama, se paro de tras de la puerta que dividía la habitación entre Gourry y ella decidió no tocar eso era lo mejor, y no tenía intenciones de hablar al respecto. Más tarde decidió irse a dormir, tras haber pasado el tiempo se despertó, ya que en cierta forma podría ser que extrañase los brazos de su guardián aún así no iría a buscarlo, así que se levanto y tomo un vaso de agua, camino hacia el balcón, abrió sus puertas y salió para sentir el aire en su cuerpo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zelgadis daba vueltas en su cama, pensando en Natsumi eso realmente le molestaba, ya que repentinamente mientras comenzaba a dormitar ella vino a su mente, así que se levanto y decidió salir a caminar por el jardín del bosque, decidió sentarse un momento, a lo lejos observo la luz encendida del cuarto de Lina pero no le dio importancia ya que el estaba en sus propios asuntos.

Y aunque trato de ser indiferente noto que Lina caminaba de un lugar a otro, después también logro observar que en otra habitación del castillo había alguien más despierto cosa que lo alerto. Así que poco a poco se acerco a las habitaciones del castillo para poder observar más de cerca, y según su cálculo esa era la habitación de Sebastián, que mientras más se acercaba más distinguía la silueta del hombre y eso le provocaba un mal presentimiento ya que no le agradaba, (¿pero quien le agradase a Zelgadis no?) así que decidió quedarse ahí por un momento pero sin dejar de observar a Lina.

Fue tan solo un momento en el cual volteo a mirar a Lina, y después volvió a observar en la habitación de Sebastián pero ya no estaba o por lo menos ya no se veía su silueta en la ventana, o es que tal vez no era el, así que decidió quedarse nuevamente un rato más, y se poso de bajo de un árbol, esperando a que si ocurriese algo malo podría darse cuenta, al tener una vista más amplia del castillo.

Por otra parte Lina, había observado a su amigo, y había decidido bajar, Zelgadis percatándose de que Lina ya no se encontraba en el balcón pensó que quizá se hubiese ido a dormir ya que si pasara algo malo, el primer estruendo que se escuchase seguramente seria una bola de fuego proveniente de la habitación de Lina o de Sebastián, sin embargo pronto sintió como alguien se acercaba a el, así que se puso en guardia para darse cuenta que solo era su amiga.

_-Lina que haces despierta a esta hora ¿no puedes dormir?_

_-No, normalmente yo solo caigo rendida pero hoy no pude conciliar el sueño, salí un momento al balcón y te vi muy pensativo, así que decidí hacerte compañía amigo._

_-Vaya, no deberías estar sola en el jardín no después que te atacaran Lina, debes mantenerte a salvo, ya que aun no te has recuperado por completo aún hay algunos mechones en tu cabello y ya han pasado varios días._

_-Si es verdad, pero no es tan fácil acabar con Lina Inverse, por cierto y tú que haces despierto a esta hora._

_-Estaba pensando, sobre algo sin importancia y decidí levantarme a tomar un poco de aire quizá de esa manera se despejen mis pensamientos._

_-Vaya que profundo eres, y acaso esos pensamientos se deben a que insistes en encontrar tu cura._

_-En parte si Lina, no quiero mantener esta forma toda la vida, necesito recobrar mi verdadera forma._

_-Aunque eso implique volver a ser un simple humano, no te importaría Zelgadis._

_-No lo se Lina, este cuerpo me ha salvado en determinadas ocasiones pero_… Hubo un silencio Lina sabia que si el quería una forma humana era para poder hacer una vida normal, y que ahora era diferente ya que el seguramente quería tener una relación con Ameria.

_-Lo haces por que deseas estar con Ameria verdad._

_-Lina creo que eres muy indiscreta amiga._

_-Vamos Zelgadis, te conozco llevamos mucho tiempo viajando juntos, incluso mucho antes de conocer Ameria, y hasta hace poco cuando Rezo te dijo que no había una cura, te resignaste y ahora nuevamente te vuelves a obsesionar con esa idea, y me supongo que es por eso no es así._

-_A ti no te puedo mentir Lina, Ameria es una princesa y hace unos días sin querer escuche a su padre decirle que ya era tiempo que buscarse un noble para que se comprometiera con ella, por supuesto yo no le he mencionado nada a ella._

Lina se quedo en silencio por un momento sabía que no sería tan fácil encontrar una cura para Zelgadis ya que en todo ese tiempo no habían encontrado nada, y en el fondo ella también quería ayudarlo después de todo el también era su amigo, de pronto recordó aquella vez cuando ella fue atacada por Mario Gav (El Dragón maligno) que su amigo Zelgadis _**dijo: " también soy amigo de ella y no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, no soy un ser indiferente como Xellos yo soy un ser humano Mario Gav,**_ eso la hizo sonreír ya que vino otro recuerdo a su mente, cuando le salvo de Rezo por primera vez, después, hizo una mueca ya que recordó que la azotó contra un árbol al lanzarla.

_-Bien entonces tendremos que encontrar esa cura a costa de lo que sea, amigo._

_-Lina, no es necesario que te involucres en esto tu ya debes tener tus propios problemas._

_-Si tal vez a sí sea, pero no puedo dejar solo a mi amigo._

_-Gracias Lina,_ ya que Zelgadis recordó aquel día en que conocieron a Xellos, ya que ese día Lina había salido en la madrugada a buscar información en las guaridas de los bandidos buscando la biblia de Claire.

_-Y entonces por que no me dices que es lo que pasa Lina, ya que a nadie más se lo quieres decir, ahora te toca hablar al respecto._

-_No, es eso Zelgadis aún no estoy muy segura, y esa noche me tomaron por sorpresa no pensé que me fuesen a atacar, además no tengo mucho que decir ya que perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté ya no había nadie en el lugar. Después solo sabía que fui herida y no quise arruinar la celebración de Ameria, además ya no se han vuelto a presentar. Y no se donde pueda obtener algo de información, solo me queda esperar._

_-Entonces por que no lo dijiste, en especial a Gourry por que se lo dijiste a Sebastián._

_-Yo no le dije nada, y ese no es el punto. Gourry debe confiar en mi como siempre, por que ahora no, el siempre me ha seguido a donde quiera que fuese sin preguntar, siempre creyendo en mi y ahora por que habría de ser diferente._

_-Es verdad, pero tal vez esta celoso y además ustedes ya tienen una relación Lina no es así. Debe ser muy difícil para el, ya que tu no eres el tipo de chica dulce y amorosa, además ese príncipe te ha estado rondando sínicamente._

_-Puede ser amigo pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la actitud de Gourry, el debe confiar en mi como siempre, además yo_… se quedo en silencio.

_-No quisieras que lo lastimaran como lo hizo Fibrizo verdad, Gourry se convierte en un arma letal contra ti, cuando tus enemigos se enteran de lo importante que es para ti._

_-Todos ustedes me importan Zelgadis._

_-Pero Gourry más y lo entiendo Lina, ya que el no es tan fuerte como tu._

-_Incluso a veces, yo misma no tengo el control de las cosas._

_-Así que era eso, temes que usen a Gourry en tu contra verdad_…Lina no contesto a lo que Zelgadis le comento, prácticamente estaba admitiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

_-Y por que no se lo dices Lina, Gourry puede ser tonto pero también en muy inteligente y a veces es muy intuitivo aunque casi nunca lo dice, o aparenta serlo._

_-No lo se, por ahora creo que las cosas están mejor así, dime tu que harías si no encontraras tu cura…_

_-Te refieres en cuanto Ameria, pues tal vez haría lo mismo que tu no tendría caso._

_-Vaya a veces me doy cuenta que después de todo, tu y yo no somos tan distintos Zelgadis._

_-Si tienes razón, quizá hay algo de cierto en lo que dices._

_-Entonces que te parece si desde ahora comenzamos a buscar algo sobre tu cura, tienes algunas ideas_. Esto dejo perplejo a Zelgadis ya que no sabía como decirle a Lina lo que tenía pensado.

_-Tengo pensado ir a l reino de Dilss, Lina._

_-Quee, y por que a ese lugar._

_-Bueno yo tuve una charla con Natsumi y ella me dijo que en su reino había muchos libros sobre encantamientos, magia blanca, negra, astral y también sobre experimentos, también dijo que su hermano era un experto en esos temas._

_-Si me doy cuenta en cuanto a Sebastian, y Ameria lo sabe._

_-No, yo tengo que ir a ese lugar Lina es importante para mi._

_-Ahora entiendo, Sebastián no debe ser un príncipe común y corriente._

_-Por que lo dices…_

_-Por que en dos ocasiones que me sentí mal el estuvo presente y el dolor desparecía al despertar, y puedo sentir una extraña energía que proviene de el, además no soy tonta Zelgadis que no diga lo que pienso es muy diferente, no te parece._

_-Si tienes razón… Oye Lina y a ti te gusta Sebastián._

_-Eres un tonto, de donde sacaste eso, el solo se ha portado amable conmigo, no puedo negar que es todo un caballero, con muy buenas aptitudes._

_-Entiendo_, Zelgadis se levanto y dio la mano a su amiga para ayúdale a levantarse.

_-Tal vez ya es hora de ir a dormir Lina,_ cual fue su impresión al ver que una mariposa negra volaba cerca de Lina el obviamente podría saber de que se trataba.

–_Lina es mejor que vayas a descansar y una cosa más estoy completamente seguro que no me has querido confesar lo que esta por suceder, deberías descansar, te llevare a tu habitación si necesitas algo solo dilo, esta bien._

_-Ya te dije que tengo una idea pero no puedo decirlo sin estar segura, hablar a la ligera es de tontos…_

-_Tienes razón,_ y pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta principal del castillo, el tomo la perilla para abrir cuando sintió esa necesidad de mirar a tras, simplemente para observar una luz que segó su mirada y solo alcanzando a escuchar estas palabras

_**-"**__**Shō**__** "**__**(**_衝**?** Impacto) un extraño hechizo, una especie de fuerza que empujo a Lina por la espalda, rompiendo la puerta por el impacto dejándola en el suelo. Pronto el estallido despertó a los habitantes del castillo.

Sebastian que se encontraba despierto en su habitación, corrió rápidamente al escuchar el estruendo, ya que como siempre el podía sentir cuando una energía negativa estuviese cerca, así que bajo para averiguar que estaba pasando.

Zelgadis corrió para ver a su amiga. _–Que demonios fue eso, Lina, Lina. Por que diablos no lo esquivaste que pasa contigo._

Ella estaba aturdida por el golpe, además sentía un dolor terrible en su cuerpo que no la dejaba levantarse, ni siquiera para contestarle a su amigo, pronto Zelgadis se levanto para ver a su alrededor, pronto fue atacado por un hombre con una enorme espada.

_-Quien demonios eres tú..._

_-Eso no es asunto tuyo, nuestro asunto es con la chica,_ de tras de el apareció una mujer ambos vestían igual, con un kimono negro.

_-Ustedes son, maldita sea por que están aquí, que quieren de Lina._

_-Nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de ese hechicera, solo cumplimos nuestro deber._

_-No, no es así y no dejare que la lastimen._ Y pronto Zelgadis concentro la energía en sus manos.

_**- "LA TILT**_" liberándola en un palar de llamas azules, que se formo alrededor de su objetivo, atacándolo desde el plano astral. Logro mantener a su enemigo por un momento y sin embargo la mujer se dispuso a atacarlo, lanzando un _**Senju Kōten**_

_**- Taihō**__**(**__**千**__**)**_ Este un hechizo que crea varias bolas de energía que atacan al oponente creando grandes explosiones. Zelgadis logro esquivarlas sin embargo cuando volteo el hombre ya estaba de tras de el, observando que _**La tilt**_ no le había causado gran daño, no tenía mucho tiempo sus dos contrincantes se acercaban cada vez más y tendría que atacar inmediatamente, así que decidió atacar a la chica, para después sostener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre.

_**- (Astral Break)**_ grito Zelgadis, este ataco a su enemigo cuya existencia se encuentra en el Plano Astral y acaba con él, ya que Zelgadis sabía contra quien estaba luchando y sabia que no seria nada fácil, esto detuvo a la mujer pero pronto el hombre lanzo un hechizo

_**-**__**Raikōhō**__**(**__**雷**__**?**__**Cañón del rugido del trueno):**_ Este es una oleada masiva de energía eléctrica, y logro lastimar a Zelgadis dejándolo en el suelo.

_- No nos dejas, alternativa si te opones a nuestros planes__**.**_ El hombre tomo su espada acercándose a Zelgadis, con ambas manos la levanto.

Un grito se escucho _**- (Dolph Strash)**_ la hechicera creo una onda de choque que avanzo a gran velocidad y persiguió a su objetivo, causando un gran daño al impactar. En efecto era Lina quien atacaba, sabia que este hechizo mantendría ocupado a su contrincante ya que era un muy buen hechizo de magia negra. Sin embargo la mujer seguía ahí, los ataques de Zelgadis solo podían dañarlos un poco, tenía que hacer algo rápido, así que pronto comenzó a recitar.

- "_**Invoco un solo fragmento del señor de las pesadillas que surja del cielo la espada vacía, la negra espada del frio que congela, utiliza mi poder y mi cuerpo para marchar junto a mi hacia la destrucción, destruye a todos mis malvados enemigos Ragna Blade" **_ y se abalanzo sobre la mujer, la cual creo un campo de energía.

_-Que demonios es este poder._

-_Este es el gran poder de_ _**Ragna Blade, **_mientras que Lina trataba de atravesar su escudo aparecían algunos mechones blancos, Zelgadis logro percatarse de este hecho lo cual le sorprendió ya que Lina no estaba usando toda su magia espiritual, como con el Giga Slave, esto solo quería decir que Lina no estaba en condiciones de luchar y mucho menos de invocar una fuerza mayor ya que podría irse su vida en ello.

Sebastián llegaba al lugar, observando como las paredes se comenzaban a despedazar poco a poco por el impacto una onda oscura rodeaba a Lina, como si fuesen rayos negros y poco a poco atravesaba el escudo de su oponente, ahí se quedo sin decir nada por fin pudiese observar el gran poder de Lina, esto le hizo sonreír, que mientras ella trataba de acabar con la mujer, tras de ella se aproximaba el hombre así que tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. Y comenzó a recitar un hechizo.

_**- (Ruby Eye Blade)**_ invocando el poder del propio Ruby Eye Shabranigdu reunió la energía de si mismo entre sus manos y dio forma de espada a la magia (como el Ragna Blade), y se abalanzo sobre el hombre, atravesando su brazo derecho, lo cual le causo un gran dolor.

_-¿Qué demonios quieres y cual es tu nombre?_

_-Vaya, por lo visto no dejaran que cumplamos con nuestra misión verdad._

_-¿Quien eres?_ Volvió a preguntar Sebastián, después noto que dos mariposas volaban cerca de Lina, _- Las mariposas infernales entonces ustedes son…_

_-Así es, y mi nombre es Bakú,y estas metiéndote en lo que no te importa._

Mientras tanto Ameria y Gourry bajaban rápidamente.

_-Escuchaste eso Gourry…_

_-Si, fue en el primer piso._

_-Por cierto donde esta Lina._

_-Que, yo no lo se, yo estaba dormido en mi habitación, tal vez aun está dormida o no tarde en bajar, y Zelgadis sabes en donde esta Ameria._

_-Quizás ya este a bajo, ya que el es el primero en despertar siempre, vamos apresúrate, amigo la justicia nos llama. _Levantando su puño derecho

Lina logro romper el escudo de la mujer atravesándola, pronto ella se desvaneció y fue a dar al suelo ya que este hechizo requería demasiada energía y ella aun no se reponía de su última batalla en Taforashia, y aún podía sentir el dolor en su cuerpo causado por sus atacantes.

Bakú observo a Lina, y no puedo evitar sonreír _-Vaya tienes muy bien ganado tu nombre, incluso en el infierno se escucha hablar de ti._

_-Por que dices eso, tú no eres un demonio._ Gourry y Ameria llegaban al lugar.

-_No, no lo soy y mi compañera tampoco, pero eso tu ya lo sabes verdad, ¿sabes por que estamos aquí Lina Inverse?_

Esto impresiono a Lina - _No, no lo se, así que debería decírmelo no te parece_… el sonrió ya que de la nada la mujer reaparecer solo diciendo fuertemente.

_**-**__** Byakurai**__**(**__**白**__**Rayo blanco). **_Este es un fuerte rayo que lanzo el shinigami por sus dedos. Este rayo puede atravesar al oponente, y sin saber que ella reaparecería, su hechizo dio en el blanco, atravesando a Lina y lanzándola a varios metros, lograron ver como su sangre se esparció en aire para luego caer fuertemente en el suelo, y dando una mirada a Gourry cerró sus ojos. Pronto infinidad de sangre comenzó a salir de su herida haciendo un ligero charco de sangre. Gourry corrió hacia ella para agarrarla entre sus brazos…

Pero la mujer no se lo permitió, ya que sabían que a más tiempo se derramase su sangre, moriría al instante.

-_Apártate de mi camino_, e inmediatamente saco su espada.

-_Lo siento pero es imposible dejarte pasar, no puedes evitar lo que tiene predestinado Lina Inverse._

_-Que te apartes te digo_, al ver que no lo hizo envaino su espada y comenzó a atacarla con toda su furia, pronto comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, que aunque Gourry no tuviese poderes mágicos, bien podría sostener una pelea con ella.

Zelgadis que estaba más cerca de Lina, la tomo en sus brazos, y checo su pulso asegurándose que su corazón aún latiera. Sebastián no permitía el paso a Bakú que tenia intensión de acercarse a Lina para dar el tiro de gracia.

_-No, te dejare que te acerques a ella entendiste._

_-Y que piensas hacer,_ pronto lanzo un hechizo sobre Sebastián el cuál es esquivo, tenía que hacer algo y pronto; observo a su alrededor y noto que cada quien estaba en lo suyo, quería ayudar a Lina pero no podía exponerse de esa manera, sin ser visto se arremango la camisa, junto las muñecas de sus manos para dar forma a los tatuajes que tenía en cada una, ya que al juntarlas formaban un círculo con un triángulo circunscrito en cada uno de ellos, mientras pronuncia el comando que activa su técnica…pronto comenzó a oscurecerse el lugar, no se podía observar nada, lo que los asusto aún más, en la oscuridad sus ojos de rubí, se tornaron en un color rojo, y atravesó a Bakú haciéndolo desmoronarse en el aire, ahora solo quedaba la mujer, mientras se dirigía a ella, vio como una onda de energía negativa la atravesó, así que pronto desvaneció la neblina oscura que oscurecía el lugar.

_-Así que estas aquí, tardaste demasiado no te parece_, espeto Sebastián.

_-Lo siento, estuve fuera por mucho tiempo y no llegue a tiempo, _situando su mano derecha de tras de su cabeza y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Xellos que haces aquí,_ pregunto Ameria.

-_Eso es un gran secreto_

_-Ameria, ven haz algo no hay tiempo para estúpidos encuentros, Lina esta muy mal._

Corrió junto a su amante para corroborar si la sangre que había en su camisa desgarrada por los impactos, provenían de heridas graves -_Zelgadis estás mal herido._

_-Yo estoy bien Ameria, encárgate de Lina._

Gourry corrió acercándose a ella, vio como se desangraba, no pudo acercarse demasiado ya que Ameria tenía que lanzar un hechizo de curación sobre ella.

Pronto la princesa tomo a su amiga llenando sus manos de sangre, y comenzó a recitar su hechizo, pero este solo fue superficial.

-_Necesitamos ir por Syphiel_, pronto. Natsumi que apenas llegaba al lugar, agarro a su hermano de un brazo preguntándole que estaba pasando.

_-Que le paso a Lina, Sebastián por que hay tanta sangre, tú estas bien._

_-Si yo estoy bien, es ella quien no se encuentra bien._

_-Necesitan algo…puedo ayudar…_

Ameria se levanto asustada –_No funciona como debería funcionar que es lo que paso…_

_-Hay que llevarla a una habitación, no debemos dejarla en este lugar, yo iré por la señorita Syphiel,_ expreso Xellos, y se desvaneció en el aire al instante.

Gourry se quito la camisa para ponérsela a Lina ya que ella tenía puesto su pijama (blusón y su bata) pero estos habían sido desgarrados al ser atacada, la coloco sobre el cuerpo de Lina y la tomo en sus brazos. Comenzó a caminar para llevarla a su habitación. Al pasar cerca de Sebastián coloco su saco, en las piernas de la hechicera ya que estaban descubiertas. Y comenzó a caminar tras de Gourry lo mismo hicieron los demás, notando como quedaban rastros de sangre por donde quiera que caminase Gourry, ya que Ameria no había logrado curar a su amiga ni detener la hemorragia.

Entraron a la habitación de Gourry ya que estaba primero que la habitación de Lina, Ameria corrió para poner unas sabanas sobre la cama ya que Lina aun sangraba, el la recostó en la cama, y puso un almohada en su cabeza.

Sebastián se acerco quitando la camisa de Gourry dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte del cuerpo de Lina, necesitaba observar que tan profundas eran esas heridas, se dio cuenta que no solo eran heridas realmente habían logrado atravesar su cuerpo ya que podría observarse que su espalda también sangraba

_-Natsumi necesitaremos sabanas limpias y un poco de agua, alcohol, y vendas puedes conseguirlas._

_-Si, señorita Ameria podría decirme donde encontrarlas._

_-Si, Zelgadis no tardare._

_-Y para que quieres todo eso, ya viene Syphiel en camino_, expreso Zelgadis.

_-Si así es pero no debemos dejar que derrame demasiada sangre ya que el poder curativo de esa jovencita es para curar, si el cuerpo de Lina pierde demasiada sangre quedara muy débil y no debemos dejar que eso pase ya que a causa de su debilidad esta metida en este lio, tu sabes quienes le atacaron Zelgadis._

_-Tengo una idea bastante acertada, ¿que sabes tu acerca de estos ataques tan sorpresivos Sebastián, Lina te dijo algo no es así?… _Esto realmente llamo la atención de Gourry ya que el ansiaba saber si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y solo se limito a escuchar.

_-Yo solo se que anteriormente, hirieron a Lina, el ataque no fue tan fuerte como ahora, y aunque ella se lanzara un hechizo de curación sobre ella, el dolor seguía ahí, le siguió sucediendo incluso cuando yo lance un hechizo de curación la noche que se desmayo de dolor, que tuve que lanzar otro y no se hasta que punto le sirvió. Ya que ella no menciono nada cuando se lo pregunte directamente, así que no insistí._

-_Eso quiere decir que la magia de Syphiel no servirá_, pregunto Gourry.

_-No se puede saber hasta que no llegue ella y lance su hechizo, lo que si se muy bien es que no se pude curar una herida tan fácilmente cuando fue hecha por un ser como ese, no será tan fácil._

_-No puedo creer, yo estaba ahí con ella y no evite que pudiesen lastimarla._

_-Hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance Zelgadis,…_

_-Tal vez no fue lo suficiente._

_-No es momento para lamentarse ahora solo queda esperar a la señorita Syphiel._

Ameria entro a la habitación junto con Natsumi, llevaba en sus manos lo que su hermano le había pedido, pidiéndole ayuda a la princesa Ameria, giro a Lina para limpiar la herida que tenia en su espalda.

_-No puede ser, eso se ve terrible, que fue lo que sucedió Zelgadis._

_-Lina y yo conversábamos en el jardín después de un momento decidimos entrar y fue en ese entonces cuando, fue atacada._

_-Y por que solamente a ella, tú tienes alguna idea Zelgadis,_ pregunto Ameria.

_-No del todo Ameria, más tarde hablaremos sobre eso te parece, ahora no es el momento._

_-Y que hacían a esta hora fuera de sus habitaciones._ Pregunto Natsumi.

_-Yo no podía dormir y me imagino que Lina tampoco, ya que durante mucho tiempo la observe caminar de un lado a otro en su balcón, después de un instante ella vino a mí._

_-Y que hacia Lina despierta, ya era muy tarde._

_-Quizá no pudiese dormir Ameria._

Gourry se mantenía en silencio ya que en cierta forma podría sentirse culpable, el no estuvo ahí para protegerla, y eso le causaba un gran remordimiento, ya que si esa noche hubiesen dormido juntos, el hubiese dado la vida por evitar que le hicieran daño. Sin embargo sabía que pronto las cosas tomarían otro rumbo ya que Syphiel no tardaría y Lina estaría bien.

_-Bien ya estamos aquí, se escucho una voz en la habitación._

_-Vaya Xellos tardaron más de lo previsto._

Gourry se acerco a Syphiel y pidiéndole que sanar a Lina. –_Syphiel por favor ayúdala, usa tu magia curativa, salva a Lina por favor._

_-No tienes que pedírmelo Gourry, ella es mi amiga y lo hago con gusto, en poco tiempo Lina se pondrá bien ya lo veras,_ pronto ella se acerco a ella, que al verla realmente se impresiono las herida era profunda y algunas otras estaban esparcidas en su cuerpo, causando un efecto muy similar.

-_Querida Lina, que es lo que le sucedió._

-_No hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, solo has lo que tengas que hacer jovencita,_ espeto Zelgadis.

-_Bien, necesito que se aparten de ella_, pronto ella se acerco a Lina para situare a un costado de ella, levanto sus manos y las junto sobre su cabeza, pronto comenzó a recitar - "_**Manos milagrosas invoco a la madre tierra, por favor cura la que yace junto a mi, sálvala con tu piedad, sálvala." **_Un resplandor azul provenía de sus manos, después de un momento y concentrar la energía suficiente, bajo sus manos situándolas en su herida. Pasaron varios minutos, todos ansiaban ver despertar a Lina, sin embargo al termino del hechizo esto no sucedió, Syphiel pensó que Lina despertaría más tarde ya que la vez anterior que fue lastimada por Rezo así fue.

-_Ya esta, espero que no tarde en despertar._

Sin embargo Sebastián no estaba muy convencido, así que se acerco a ella, y toco a Lina de la frente notando que tenía fiebre.

-_Es normal que después del hechizo, tenga fiebre_, pregunto.

_-No, se supone que solo debería estar inconsciente._

_-Podrías revisar la herida de Lina…_

-_Si,_ ella se acerco a revisar destapando la herida de Lina para darse cuenta que aún estaba ahí, que aunque Syphiel había lanzado un hechizo, no había cerrado por completo, esto sorprendí a sus compañeros.

_-No, puede ser, se supone que Lina ya debería estar bien, la herida debería sanar por completo que sucede, alguien puede explicarlo._

Esto causo un silencio, en la habitación, cuando de repente se escucho un lamento proveniente de la hechicera quien se situaba en la cama. Pronto Ameria se acerco, junto con Syphiel.

-_Go, Gourry, Gourry,_ fue lo único que dijo.

_-Ella esta llamando a Gourry,_ expreso Ameria.

-_Tal vez seas tu quien deba permanecer junto a ella, no lo crees Gourry._

_-Si, yo… Necesito estar junto a ella_, Gourry se acerco a Lina tomo un pañuelo mojándolo con un poco de agua parea ponerlo en su frente esperando que la fiebre bajase lo más pronto posible después permaneció a un costado de la mujer que amaba_.- Y entonces que se supone que debamos hacer_, pregunto Gourry.

_-Solo nos queda esperar, amigo, la herida fue muy profunda y no cerro por completo pero quizá poco a poco el hechizo haga su efecto, la última ocasión que lo empleaste que paso Syphiel nosotros no estábamos ahí tienes que decirnos…_

_-Bien, yo lance el hechizo sobre ella, después yo quede inconsciente junto con ella, desperté y ella aún seguía sin despertar, le cargue por un largo tiempo hasta llegar al lago donde estaba la espada salvadora, después ella despertó provocando que yo callera en el agua, inmediatamente nade hacia ella, después yo le entregue la espada y una luz provino de la espada, inmediatamente Lina dijo que el dolor había desaparecido._

_-Eso quiere decir que la magia curativa solo cura las heridas pero no el dolor verdad, entonces es por eso que Lina aún no despierta, aún así no podemos saber si funcionara del todo, ella aun tiene fiebre y no es una buena señal. _Expreso Ameria.

_-Si tiene razón pero no debemos, desesperarnos, Lina no lo haría…ella tiene que despertar tal vez solo es cuestión de algunas horas para que la herida cierre por completo, ya que ni la propia Syphiel sabe como es que Lina se recupero, ya que ella perdió el conocimiento junto con Lina, además la magia de Syphiel es muy poderosa._

-_Tienes razón Gourry, la magia curativa que uso la señorita Syphiel es muy poderosa, tiene que tener algún resultado en Lina, por más mínimo que sea. Esperaremos por un momento, además tenemos que investigar sobre lo sucedido y seguramente hacer guardia, puede que vuelvan atacar a Lina ya que esta muy débil. _Expreso Xellos

_-Tendremos que hablar al respecto Xellos, tu sabes algo al respecto no es así,_ pregunto Sebastián.

_-Pues estuve investigando un poco sobre el tema ya que no es nada fácil, que aunque nosotros podemos estar en el plano astral, no podemos invadir directamente el plano en el que se encuentran ellos._

_-Bien, creo que seria buena idea hablar de todo esto fuera de la habitación de Lina, que les parece si vamos a un salón para poner un orden en nuestras ideas para descansar ya que debemos mantenernos, tranquilos y fuertes para combatir._

_-Tienes razón Zelgadis, vamos a otro lugar_. Comenzaron a salir, Ameria, Syphiel y Natsumi se quedaron con Gourry, a lo que Zelgadis regreso a la habitación para preguntarle que si se quedarían con Lina.

_-Tal vez yo deba quedarme un momento con ella señor Zelgadis_…expreso Syphiel

_-No, será mejor que vayas con ellos tú también Syphiel, y usted señorita Natsumi debería ir a descansar, yo me quedare con Lina toda la noche._

_-Pero Gourry…tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda. Expreso Ameria._

_-Que te parece si van con ellos para que se pongan de acuerdo con lo que vamos hacer al respecto, después vienes a decirme y también me gustaría que me ayudaras a cambiar a Lina de ropa no podemos dejarla así._

_-Tienes razón iremos, y en un momento regreso para ayudarte._

_-Muy bien Ameria, ahora ve._ Ameria y sus amigas salieron del lugar.

Gourry al ver que sus amigas salían, se levanto a tomar un poco de agua, poniendo una jarra cerca de la cama esperando que cuando Lina despertase tomara un poco, seguramente lo necesitaría. Se quedo ahí sin decir nada, observando a su hechicera, depositando todas sus esperanzas en que ella despertase, le acaricio su cabello, mientras tanto ella se quejaba, seguramente de dolor. Se movió un poco y lo llamo nuevamente.

_-Gourry_. Esto lo hizo sentirse aún peor, por que en el fondo sabía que el debía protegerla y cuidarla, no solo por que era su guardián y su protector, ella era la mujer que amaba, ahora no sabía hasta cuando Lina pudiese despertar y mucho menos si lo haría sintió como se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, así que se puso de rodillas en el suelo a un costado de Lina, tomándola de ambas manos.

_-Lina, Lina se que debes escucharme, yo solo quiero decir que en verdad lo siento, eres la mujer que amo y deseo que estemos juntos para siempre, te necesito, necesito oír tu voz, tu risa, solo quiero que sepas que yo te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, yo estaré ahí cuando tu despiertes, por que se que lo harás… te amo Lina, te amo __**¡QUEDATE CON MIGO, TE NECESITO ERES LA MUJER QUE HE AMADO EN SILENCIO**__! _No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla, ya que cada vez que Lina era mal herida el nunca oculto su dolor ante nadie, y esta vez tampoco tendría que hacerlo. Tomo una sabana esperando que Ameria regresara y se recostó junto a ella. Y aunque no lo pareciera Lina que se encontraba perdida entre sombras, logro escuchar su voz, quería estar con el decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, pero le era imposible ya que solo podía escucharle… solo menciono su nombre_- Gourry, el en el fondo sabia que ella le escuchaba así que un poco tranquilo, nuevamente se acostó junto de ella, esperando que despertase._

Y aunque ya era tarde para estar despiertos aún; Zelgadis había sugerido a sus compañeros charlar por un momento ya que Lina podría ser atacada nuevamente y además tenían que saber que estaba pasando quizá si reuniesen un poco de información entre ellos podrían tener alguna idea, además Xellos estaba ahí y sabían que si alguno de ellos sabía algo, ese tendría que ser el. Quien caminaba muy tranquilamente junto a ellos sin decir nada.

* * *

Mientras caminaban para llegar a la habitación de Ameria, Natsumi se acerco a su hermano y le abrazo de la mano, Syphiel miraba hacia tras pensado en su amigo Gourry y en Lina quien le preocupaba demasiado ya que después de haber lanzado un hechizo de curación sobre ella, no había reaccionado como debiese.

Ameria se acerco a Zelgadis para tomarlo del brazo, cosa de la que nadie se percato ya que cada quien estaba en su propio mundo.

-_Sebastian estas seguro de seguir en el reino de Saillune, no creo que debamos seguir aquí._

-_No me iré por ahora Natsumi, las cosas aquí no están nada bien._

_-Pero ese no es asunto tuyo, podrían lastimarte incluso a ti…_

_-No ya te dije que no me iré hasta que termine lo que empecé, después de todo yo también tengo mis intereses en Lina, necesito de su ayuda entiendes._

_-No, no lo entiendo… solo no quiero que te pase nada malo hermano, no podría soportarlo._

_-Tranquila no me pasara nada malo, _dicho esto le abrazo por los hombros con su mano derecha y le dio un beso en la frente. _–Tu siempre tan linda con migo hermana, pero no olvides que no soy tan débil como antes_

_-Lo se, se muy bien que no eres el mismo, lo se desde el momento en que regresaste a casa, se que algo paso en tu ausencia…_

-_Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse, lo vez._ Y le dio una sonrisa a su pequeña hermana menor.

Habían llegado a la habitación de Ameria que era la más próxima ya que no querían alejarse demasiado de la habitación de Gourry, ella abrió la puerta y les indico que entrasen, primero entro Ameria que se quedo en la puerta para recibir a sus amigos, entraron al instante y se posaron en una sala de estar que había en la habitación de la princesa Ameria.

_-Bien vamos al grano, que demonios fue eso Xellos._

_-Que amigo Zelgadis no crees que eso es muy grosero de tu parte._

_-No, ahora di que diablos paso allá abajo._

Xellos poso su mano izquierda de tras de su cabeza – _Pues no se si te diste cuenta pero llegue al final de la pelea, además no se supone que eras tu quien estaba en el jardín con Lina, mejor tu explica que paso._

-_Que, eres un maldito, tú siempre sabes que esta pasando._

_-Ya basta, estamos aquí para buscar soluciones y conclusiones no lo entienden_…espeto Sebastián ya que le saco de quicio tanto alboroto. _–Vamos a empezar recolectando información ya que Lina esta inconsciente y no puede decirnos nada, así que quien empezara primero._

_-Bien, pues yo recuerdo que Lina ha mostrado ciertas características anormales desde que estábamos en la cabaña, verdad Zelgadis._

-_Ahora que lo mencionas Ameria, tienes razón, la primera vez fue cuando Lina cayo al suelo mientras __utilizábamos Ray Wing para__ llegar a una posada, después argumento que tenía hambre y que estaba cansada por la batalla en Taforashia, pero fue extraño ya que Gourry tubo que ir a levantarla para cenar, entonces me di cuenta que había mentido ya que todos sabemos que si hay algo que a Lina le gusta es comer._

_-Es verdad Zelgadis por que no me di cuenta antes._

_-Además siempre que este maldito aparece nos mete en problemas, ya dilo Xellos._

_-Yo no se nada, estuve investigando es por eso que me ausente, a mi solo se me encomendó cuidar de Lina pero no se me dijo por que ya que yo solo recibo ordenes de Zeras Metalluim y eso ustedes lo saben muy bien no es así._

-_Bien entonces que más tenemos, ustedes la conocen deben haber visto algo más, pregunto Sebastián._

_-Pues ella, en ocasiones parecía estar ausente, pero nunca dijo nada._

-_Lo último que se es que ella fue atacada pero no dijo nada, verdad Sebastián_. Todos enfocaron su mirada en Sebastián para que diera una explicación a eso.

-_Creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas Zelgadis, yo solo encontré a Lina por casualidad en el pasillo y vi como se desvaneció la tomen mis brazos y le lleve a una habitación mientras se recuperaba no hay nada de malo en eso, además no tenía por que comentarlo con nadie ya que eso era algo que ella tenía que decir, no yo, aún así ni siquiera a ti o a Gourry tendría por que dar alguna explicación de algo que no me concierne, yo soy muy libre de hacer lo que mejor me plazca._

_-Creo que mi hermano tiene razón, además el punto es saber que paso._

_-Entonces podemos decir que Lina, ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba expreso Syphiel._

_-Yo creo que no podemos hablar a la ligera, ya que solo son hechos, Lina nunca nos menciono nada, quizá quien esta más al tanto es Gourry, deberíamos hablara con el._

_-Tienes razón Ameria, pero no es tan fácil entiendes, lo mejor será recolectar la información que se tiene, también debo decir, hoy antes de que Lina fuese atacada dos mariposas volaron tras de ella… después fue atacada por la espalda, y como todos sabemos ella aún no se repone de la batalla en Taforashia después de lanzar el Giga Slave_.

_-Entonces es fácil saberlo, no es así Zelgadis, Xellos._ Quienes afirmaron con su cabeza, que sabian que era lo que pasaba con esos tipos.

–_Ahora tenemos que saber por que están aquí y si podemos hacer algo al respecto, tu que sabes Xellos._

_-Pues como ya les dije solo se me encomendó ayudar a Lina en la medida que se pudiera, pero sin ser tan obvio ya que ustedes saben que hay cosas en la que no debemos intervenir por que estaríamos rompiendo las reglas, así que debemos estar al pendiente de ella._

_-Usted cree que vuelvan a, atacarla nuevamente señor Xellos_ pregunto Syphiel.

_-No creo que por ahora pasarán unos días ya que si no murieron, con el ataque de Lina o con el mío, por lo menos quedaron muy mal heridos, eso no podremos saberlo con certeza ya que no me es permitido pasar a su plano astral._

_-Quieres decir que ellos son demonios igual que tu_…pregunto Ameria.

_-No, yo soy único amiga Ameria,(_con un tono de grandeza_) claro que hay otros demonios quienes también sirven a demonios superiores, sin embargo yo soy el único servidor de Zeras Metallium el únicamente me creo a mi como su discípulo, claro que mi calidad de demonio me pide respetar a los demás demonios superiores, ya que todos tenemos un fin común, pero según se por ahora no hay nada que tengan en contra de Lina; además no es tan fácil ya que en el inframundo y en el plano astral se sabe que Lina Inverse es mu poderosa. Estos sujetos son muy fuertes y no sabemos hasta que punto persigan a Lina ya que ellos no tienen nada en su contra amiga…ellos solo cumplen con su misión que es mantener un equilibrio entre las almas de este mundo, hasta donde yo tengo entendido , ya que tengo el presentimiento de que Lina sabe algo más, que nosotros no._

_-Entonces por que quieren acabar con Lina…_

_-Eso es lo que debemos saber, ya que no estamos seguros._

_-Y que vamos hacer al respecto._

_-Pues no hay mucho que hacer Ameria, la información que se tiene s poca quizá mañana Gourry pueda hablar respecto y nos diga algo de ayuda, por ahora solo sabemos que Lina fue atacada anteriormente y que ella tenía ese comportamiento extraño._

_-Lo mejor es que vayan a dormir y mañana seguiremos hablando._

_-Pero que haremos en cuanto Lina, Zelgadis._

_-Pues debemos cuidar a nuestra amiga, tendremos que hacer guardia, iremos a dormir un momento, pero antes le preguntare a Gourry quien empezará con la guardia._

_-Entonces vamos, Gourry me pidió que le ayudara con algunos cuidados de Lina, y además me gustaría esta con mi amiga._

Por otra parte Natsumi quien había permanecido en silencio durante la conversación, ya que no tenía nada que decir al respecto, mucho menos que opinar sabia que tenía que apoyar a su hermano, que de pronto mientras todos salían de la habitación de Ameria, noto como había una mancha de sangre en la camisa de Zelgadis y que además esta estaba rota, y sin pensarlo camino junto a el.

_-Señor Zelgadis esta usted bien_, esas palabras y ese acercamiento llamaron la atención de Sebastián y de Ameria; ya que nunca se había visto a Zelgadis y a Natsumi entablar conversación, pronto ella se acerco junto a el para observarlo detenidamente.

-_Le hicieron daño verdad, yo lo lamento tanto…_

A todos les pareció sentir esa extraña sensación de energía negativa, obviamente Xellos sabia que era Ameria, y en verdad lo disfrutaba ya que ese tipo de energías a el le hacían muy bien, así que solo se quedo esperando, recibir un poco más de energía negativa de Ameria, quien veía con recelo a Natsumi, al verla tan cerca de Zelgadis, y peor aún el no dijo nada, al verla tan cerca, que fue lo que más le molesto a la princesa.


	15. Una dulce voz en la oscuridad

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comúnes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y únicamente los he tomado prestados de su autor original, todos son hechizos reales ninguno inventado por mi…hasta ahora. Ya que posteriormente pretendo crear uno propio.

**Nota del autor:** Aqui voy de nuevo como lo prometí, espero haber roto la monotonía del fic y darle giros interesantes ya que todavía falta lo bueno, de la historia, ya que se pone más interesante nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, creanme que los tomo en cuenta y mucho, pido una disculpa por la ortografía ya que generalmente yo vuelvo a checar antes de subir ahora no lo hice a si que me disculpo por ello, el proximo viernes voy a corregir nuevamente.

**CAPITULO 15:UNA DULCE VOZ EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

En el lugar podía sentirse un estado de; desagrado obviamente por lo ocurrido Sebastian estaba un poco confundido por el gesto de su hermana, pero no le dio más importancia de la que debería. Así que solo se quedo esperando, que sin embargo para Ameria era algo muy poco usual y molesto ya que generalmente las mujeres no se acercaban a Zelgadis, así que tomo su lugar a un costado de Sebastian esperando que Natsumi se alejara de su hombre.

Zelgadis y Natsumi no se habían percatado de la presencia de Ameria, ya que por una extraña razón el sentía simpatia por la chica y ella por el, ella se acerco tomandolo del pecho con su mano derecha ya que su camisa estaba llena de sangre y rota.

-_Señor Zelgadis necesita algo, se siente bien._

_-Estoy perfectamente Natsumi…_

Ameria roja del enojo solo dijo para si misma – _¿Que? Natsumi y desde cuando tanta familiaridad._

_-Yo siento mucho ser descortez y no acercarme para preguntar si necesitaba algo, o peor aun saber si estaba herido._

_-No es necesario que te disculpes, Ameria ya lanzo un hechizo de curación sobre mi, este cuerpo me ha salvado la vida infinidad de ocaciones_.

_-Vaya veo que después de todo tiene sus ventajas. Aun así quiero reiterarle mi apoyo y si necesita algo, solo digalo._

_-Tu eres muy amable Natsumi... _que extrañamente se quedaron mirandose fijamente uno al otro, cosa que sorprendió a los demás, pero como siempre nadie dijo nada, solo hubo un silencio.

-_Ejem, ejem, disculpen no quiero interrumpir este momento pero necesito ir con Lina, y me gustaria saber si no hay nada más que decir Zelgadis._ Espeto Ameria.

_-No, ya no hay nada de que hablar, ve con Gourry y dile que en cuestion de unas horas ire a cubrirlo para que duerma por un momento._

_-Es todo Zelgadis, tu no vienes, _esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de alejar a su amante de Natsumi, ya que no le agradaba en lo absoluto ese acercamiento entre ellos ya que generalmente el no mantiene conversaciones con ninguna mujer.

_-Si, deberías ver que Gourry no necesite nada, yo tengo que preguntarle algo a Xellos, claro si es que quiere contestar._

_-Bien entonces, me retiro._ Y con un gesto camino a la habitación de Gourry, donde estaba su amiga Lina, que antes de llegar a el se detuvo en un pasillo para tomar aire y analizar las cosas ya que aunque ella no hubiese mantenido ninguna pelea, que podía sentir una extraña sensación, como si le faltase el aire, quiza era que por primera vez, podía sentirse insegura de el hombre que amaba, ya que Natsumi era hermosa, educada y elegante, era una princesa y no era normal su interés en Zelgadis, asi se quedo ahí por un momento, tomo aire ydespués llamo a la puerta de su amigo.

-_Gourry ¿puedo pasar?_

_-Si, Ameria pasa._

_-Y bien ya estoy aquí, me dijiste que necesitarias mi ayuda._

_-Si, así es, la bata de Lina esta rota por ambos lados y sucia de sangre, podrísa ayudarme a limpiarla y a cambiarle de ropa._

_-Claro que si amigo, y por donde empezamos._

_-Que te perece si mientras voy por algo de ropa y un poco de agua para limpiar su cuerpo tu retiras la ropa de su cuerpo, después cubrela con una sabana._

_-Bien, espero que Lina, no recuerde esto amigo._

_-Y yo espero que despierte para reprocharmelo, eso seria mucho mejor que verla ahí postrada en la cama._

_-Vaya amigo veo que estas demasiado afectado._

Gorry no queriendo hablar del tema se dio la media vuelta y comenzo a buscar una de las pijamas de Lina ya que aún estaban las que se había llevado al noche de la celebración.

Ameria por su parte quitaba la bata rota que Lina llevaba puesta, mientras tanto conversaba con su amiga, ya que ella sabía que aunque Lina parecía no estar consiente quiza la escuchase.

_-Vaya amiga, es muy difícil verte así, debes mejórate pronto para ir de compras y comer dulces y muchos pasteles, esa es la Lina que me gusta ver levantarse todos los días._

Ya le había quitado toda la ropa así que la cubrio con una sabana, Gourry pronto llego y tomo algunos pañuelos para sumergirlos en el agua, y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Lina, Ameria hizo lo mismo pero ella se encargo de limpiar la mayoria del cuerpo ya que Gourry no se atrevería a tocar a Lina de esa manera y mucho menos si su consentimiento.

* * *

El el pasillo Zelgadis, Xellos, y Sebastian acompañaron a Natsumi a su habitación, y después le acompañaron de igual maneraa Syphiel ya que ella tendría que dormir esa noche en el palacio, y además ella se encontraba exhausta por usar su magia de curacion en Lina al maximo. A termino de acompañar a las señoritas a su respectiva habitación los tres jóvenes caminaron a la habitación de Lina, antes de llegar decidieron quedarse hablar un momento en el pasillo.

_-Y bien entonces a que conclusión llegaste Sebastian_, pregunto Zelgadis.

_-Crees que yo se algo al respecto._

_-Si, estoy seguro que tu y Xellos tienen una idea más que clara, pero se que Xellos no dira nada así que te lo pregunto a ti_.

_-Te equivocas amigo Zelgadis, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto_. Expreso Xellos

_-Entonces que rayos haces aquí_, espeto Zelgadis.

-_Eso es algo que no te incumbe amigo Zelgadis, esto es mas bien con Lina._

_-Eres un maldito sabes que Lina no puede hacer nada, solo nos tiene a nosotros por ahora y tu te niegas a decir algo._

Xellos se quedo pensando por un momento para decirlo finalmente -_Bien, pues es poca la información que yo he obtenido, ya que no es nada facil recaudar algo, pero es bastante obio que los "**Dioses de la muerte**" estan de tras de Lina, solo tenemos que saber cual es su motivo, ya que es lo que no hemos logrado descifrar._

-_Diablos, y por que no dijiste nada al respecto Xellos._

-_No podía llegar y decirle a Lina que tenian intenciones de acabar con ella y que unicamente vendrían por su alma, y a decir verdad no se si Lina logro descubrirlo, ya que a final de cuentas ella siempre es muy suspicaz._

_-Entonces es cierta mi teoria "los shinigamis o dioses de la muerte" han venido a recoger el alma de Lina._

-Asi es Zelgadis, son seres superiores e inferiores, y no es nada fácil sotener una pelea con ellos, ya que son muy fuertes y siempre buscan el momento apropiado par atacra a su victima.

_-Y tu sabes que es lo que desean Sebastian, ya que ultimamente has mostrado ciertos conocimientos poco usuales en un simple principe._

_-No, ellos no quieren nada Zelgadis unicamente cumplen con su objetivo, ellos fueron creados para mantener el equilibrio entre las almas de este mundo, esa es su misió,n ellos son totalmente "imparciales", lo unico que nos queda es saber por que estan tras Lina, y obviamente no debemos dejar que cumplan con su objetivo._

_-Entonces, el estar protegiendo a Lina, nos traera demasiados problemas verdad._

_-Si así es amigo Zelgadis, ya que sabemos que Lina no se ha repuesto de su última batalla, debemos mantenerla a salvo hasta que se recupere._

_-Por ahora no creo que aparezcan, aún así mantendremos la guardia y debemos esperar a que Lina despierte, si es que lo hace._

_-A que te refieres Xellos_…pregunto Zelgadis.

-Que no es bastante obvio amigo Zelgadis, la señorita Syphiel lanzo su hechizo de curación sobre Lina y no observamos una mejoria total, esto quiere decir que los hechizos que utilizan para atacar, son muy eficaces dando en su blanco, no dan oportunidad de que su victima pueda escapar, por ahora solo nos queda esperar.

-_Tienen razón, además mañana hablare con Gourry quiza el pueda darnos un poco más de información._

_-Tienes razón, ahora me despido y estaré al pendiente por si necesitan mi ayuda._ Expreso Sebastian.

_-Yo tambien estaré lo suficientemente cerca, _dicho esto Ameria salio de la habitación de Gourry.

_-Aun estan aquí…_

_-Si conversabamos sobre lo sucedido, y como es que sigue Lina._

_-Igual principe Sebastian, solo cambie su ropa y limpiamos sus heridas._

_-Por cieto Gourry dijo que el se quedaria con ella toda la noche que es mejor que vayan a dormir, por cierto señor Xellos usted piensa quedarse aquí verdad, así que si me permite le indicaré cual será su habitación._

_-Vaya eres muy amable, pero…_

_-Nada de peros, vamos le indicare donde dormira,_ dicho esto Ameria camino jalando a Xellos de la mano.

Zelgadis quedo un tanto confundido ya que Ameria se había ido sin decir nada, pero no seria algo que le quitase el sueño ya que para el eso eran cosas muy tribiales y no eran de suma importancia, se fueron a dormir, ya que era de madrugada podían sentirse cansados, Ameria daba vueltas molesta en su cama, Zelgadis no dejaba de pensar de la manera en que Lina fue atacada frente a el y que el no pudo hacer nada, eso le hacia sentir mal ya que ella era su amiga y nunca había dejado que le lastimaran, por lo menos no mientras estuviese a su alcanze el poder ayudarle. Syphiel estaba profundamente dormida ya que había usado su magia curativa y esto le había dejado exhausta, Natsumi pensaba en su hermano y en que lo mejor sería regresar a Dilss aunque sería muy difícil convencer a su hermano, se giro un par de veces en su cama y pronto se quedo dormida. Sebastián estaba despierto dandose un baño, esa noche quiza no pudiese conciliar el sueño ya que sabía que si Lina no despertase el no podría cumplir con su objetivo, necesitaba de ella pero sabía que para eso tenía que mantenerle sana y salva de todo peligro, y recuperada totalmente.

* * *

Y ahí sentado junto a ella, escuchando pequeños susurros que provenian de la mujer que amaba, el se acerco para tratar de escuchar lo que ella trataba de decir, el retiro el cabello que le cubria la frente, después le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

Pasado el tiempo y cansado de desvelarse pronto comenzó a dormitar, se acomodo junto a ella, tratando de no incomodarla. Solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de haber logrado conciliar el sueño cuando escucho que ella le llamaba.

_-Gourry, Gourry_.

El estaba seguro que ella podría escucharlo, inmediatamente se levanto para tomar asiento junto a ella, le tomo de las manos para luego decirle_ - ¡Aquí estoy Lina!_ Puedes escucharme, pregunto el, pero Lina no le respondio,

Eso le hizo sentir mal, ya que sabía que a pesar de lo mal que se había portado con ella, aún inconsciente le llamaba constantemente, a nadie más solo a el, y a la vez sintió un poco de tranquilidad de saber que ella aún pensaba en él incluso en ese estado, y eso le reconfortaba.

Nuevamente se acomodo junto de ella y ahí sin decir nada espero a que amaneciera, ya que no tenía pensado separarse de ella nuevamente, en el fondo podría sentirse culpable por no protegerla ya que el era su guardian, su protector y el hombre que la amaba y sin embargo el no estaba junto a ella cuando fue atacada en dos ocaciones, penso para si mismo que quiza lo estaba haciendo mal, tenía que descubrir cual era su equivocación por que si anteriormente le había salvado en multiples ocaciones, incluso anteponiendo su vida para salvarla, por que ahora no era así por que no había estado ahí para protegerle como siempre, quiza ahora no tendría que verle en ese estado tan deplorable. Eso era algo que el tenía que descubrir por si mismo,que era lo que había cambiado entre ellos y por que…que aunque no era nada difícil de saberlo, el nunca admitiria que estaba celoso.

Los rayos del Sol, iluminaban la habitación de Ameria quien pronto se levanto y en cuestion de segundos ya estaba vestida, abrio la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de su amiga, ya que ansiaba con ganas saber como estaba y aunque que hubiese alguna mejoria en ella, queria estar presente cuando ella despertase, toco la puerta antes de entrar.

_-Pase,_ expreso Gourry, al ver entrar a su amiga le dio una ligera sonrisa que aunque en el fondo reflejaba su tristeza, -_Buen dia Ameria, te has levantado muy temprano._

_-Si, quize venir muy temprano para saber como estaba Lina, y si hay alguna mejoria._

_-Pues nada hasta ahora Ameria, aun puede verse palida y cansada, creo que algo no anda bien sabes._

_-A que te refieres…_

_-No lo se, pero es muy extraño que el poder curativo se Syphiel no haya funcionado al instante ya que en la ocacion cuando Rezo hirió a Lina, fue cuestion de horas para que despertara, y ahora no fue así._

-_Tienes razón, bien yo creo que seria buena idea que descansaras un poco Gourry yo me quedare con Lina._

_-No creo que sea necesario Ameria, cuando ella despierte quiero estar junto a ella._

_-Vaya entonces pedire que te suban el desayuno, aunque yo creo que deberias salir de esta habitación por un momento._

_-No te preocupes Ameria yo estoy bien, siempre y cuando este junto a ella._

-_Entonces no me queda más que respertar tu decisión amigo, ahora voy a ver a Syphiel noche estaba muy cansada._

_-Si ve, y dile que muchas gracias por ayudar a Lina._

_-Si yo se lo dire,_ dicho esto Ameria se acerco a Lina y le abrazo _– Espero que despiertes pronto Lina_. Después salio de la habitación y caminando por el pasillo noto algo muy peculiar, Zelgadis caminaba con Natsumi hacia la habitación de Lina, cosa que le molesto demasiado pero era algo que no podría reprocharle a Zelgadis ya que el generalmente no mantenia ninguna charla con nadie y no seria ella quien le quitase la satisfacción de sentirse nuevamente aceptado por la gente normal.

_-Hola, buenos dias Ameria, vienes de ver a Lina,_ pregunto Zelgadis.

_-Si, ahora me dirijo a la habitación de Syphiel ya que no estaba del todo bien a noche, _y estando molesta, no pudo evitar ignorar la precensia de Natsumi.

_-Hola buen día princesa Ameria_, expreso Natsumi, con un dulce tono de alegria.

-_Hola, señorita Natsumi como es que amanecio, creo que es demasiado temprano._

_-Tiene razón princesa Ameria, es solo que me resulta conciliar el sueño cuando este tipo de cosas suseden a menudo recuerdo esos tiempos tan remotos en Dilss, y no me es nada agradable._

_-Ya veo, debe ser muy difícil mantener al tranquilidad cuando la paz no habita en su reino._

_-Quiza, ahora todo es diferente ya que Sebastian se ha encargado de eso, pero aún así me recuerdan aquellos dias que parecian inteminables._

_-Bien, ahora no hay motivos para recordar, ese tipo de tragedias señorita Natsumi._

_-Tiene razón señor Zelgadis._

_-Entonces te parece si te alcanzamos en el desayuno, Natsumi quisiera saber el estado de Lina, y a mi me gustaria charlar con Gourry por un momento a solas._

_-Si me parece muy bien, nos vemos entonces, ella comenzo a caminar a la habitación de Syphiel, y aunque podría sentirse celosa sabía que no tenía algun motivo aparente._

Ellos continuaron con su camino pronto llamaron a la puerta, para luego adentrarse al lugar.

_-Buenos dias amigo._

_-Buenos dias Zelgadis, señorita Natsumi Buenos días, Ameria tiene poco tiempo de haberse marchado._

_-Si, coincidimos en el pasillo, pero no estoy aquí por ella, quería saber si Lina había despertado, y hablar contigo al respecto por un momento si no te molesta._

-_Bien pues yo no lo se amigo, no quiero dejar a Lina sola._

_-Yo puedo quedarme con ella por un momento, si les parece._

_-Esta bien espero que seas breve amigo Zelgadis_, comenzaron a caminar a la entrada de la habitación donde habia una sala de estar antes de entrar al, alcoba de Gourry.

-Bien y de que quieres hablar Zelgadis.

_-Pues me gustaria saber si tu sabias algo al respecto sobre lo que paso a noche, ya que estuvimos hablando y no llegamos a ninguna conclusión ya que no hay mucha información al respecto._

_-Y de que hablaron, si se puede saber,.._

_-Bien solo sabemos que quienes estan tras de Lina son "los dioses de la muerte" generalmente llamados "Shinigamis"._

_-¡Shini que!, y ellos que es lo que quieren Zelgadis por que lastimaron a Lina de esa forma._

_-Ellos no quieren nada amigo, ellos solo mantienen un equilibrio en este mucndo entiendes ese es su deber no tienen nada en contra de ella, quiza Lina sabe más al respecto por eso es que te lo pregunto a ti, quiza ella te ha dicho algo._

_-Pues no, yo te dije que la ultima ocasión cuando conversamos no fui muy amable y sali de su habitación, quiza debi esperar y escuchar un poco más._

_-Entonces hasta ahora no tenemos nada hasta que ella reaccione._

_-Si así es_, sin embargo el recordó cuando Lina le dijo que ella hablaba con una mujer, entre otras cosas que ella le había mencionado, aún así no dijo nada, no hasta que Lina despertase ya que el siempre le era fiel a la hechicera.

-_Entonces me retiro, vas a desayunar amigo, deberías comer algo._

_-Si, Ameria quedo en pedir que subiesen la comida a mi habitación._

Comenzaron a caminar juntos donde estaba Natsumi, después Zelgadis y ella salieron de la habitación dejando a Gourry con Lina, el camino a baño para lavarse lavarse la cara y cambiarse de ropa, que de pronto escucho a Lina, quejarse.

_-Lina te duele algo, dime. _Simplemente fue inutil, parecía estar en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Habian pasado cinco días, del ataque de Lina, y todo parecia estar en orden que aunque ellos estubiesen en guardia todo parecia normal.

Gourry podia verse cansado, ojeroso, y desesperado ya que habia pasado demasiado tiempo y ella no reaccionaba incluso ni siquiera se quejaba, parecia estar profundamente dormida, y temeroso de que ella no despertase o que en cualquier momento dejase de respirar, no dormia y se desprendia de ella ni un solo segundo más que para bañarse, El rey Phillionel había regresado al reino inmediatamente fue a ver a Lina, estaba preocupado ya que el tenia que seguir viajando, pues estaban firmando tratados de paz con distintos reinos, solo estaría ahí por un dia para salir nuevamente por la mañana del siguiente día.

Sin embargo esa noche durante la cena ocurrio algo muy imprevisto, todos se encontraban cenando, Syphiel, Ameria, Philllionel, Zelgadis, Sebastian, Natsumi.

_-Y ustedes creen que la señorita Lina despiete pronto_. Pregunto Natsumi.

_-Claro que si, hay que tener fe, y esperanza, la señorita Lina es muy fuert_e, expreso Phillionel.

_-Si tienes razón papá, estoy segura que así será._

_-Pero has pasado cinco dias y no hay ningun indicio de que despierte. Expreso Syphiel_

_-Tenemos que ser más optimistas señorita Syphiel, esa chica Lina es muy fuerte ya veran como despierta más pronto de lo que imaginan._

_-Yo espero que tenga algo de razón rey Phillionel. Expreso Zelgadis._

_-Por cierto hija durante mi viaje al reino de Mipross, el principe Kenshi me dijo que seria un honor conocerte a demás ya estas en edad de pensar en tener un noble novio, hija y le dije que le invitariamos la semana entrante, para que ustedes pudiesen conocerse más a fondo._

-_Que creo que debiste preguntarmelo papá. _Expreso un tanto apenada ya que Zelgadis se encontraba en la mesa.

_-Vamos hija yo se que el principe Kenshi no te es del todo tan desagradable._

Ameria prefirio no seguir con el tema. – _Te parece si lo conversamos luego._

_-A caso te sientes apenada con tus amigos, hija es muy normal que tengas un novio ya estas en edad, además a mi me gustaría tener nietos, para que fuesen sucesores de mi reino._

_-Papá, creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto._

_-Esta bien hija, pero no olvides que la proxima semana el principe Kenshi será bienvenido en el reino de Saillune y espero que seas amable con el ya que viene especialmente, para pasar un tiempo contigo._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta papá._

Natsumi noto la molestia de Zelgadis, ya durante estos dos días había tenido algunas charlas muy amenas y se podría decir que tenian una especie de amistad, más tarde le buscaría en su habitación para conversar con el.

* * *

Sin embargo, ella aún estaba ahí postrada en la cama, lograba escuchar a Gourry hablarle, decirle cuanto le amaba y ella ansiaba regresar, y envuelta en oscuridad se vio a si misma con una mirada oscura, con la mirada vacia. Comenzo a caminar para seguir esa sombra igual a ella…mientras mas caminaba más se acercaba a la oscuridad, hasta que ahí perdida entre las sombras, vio a Gourry y comenzo a correr hacia el sin saber que estaba aun más adentrada en la osuridad, y avalanzandose sobre el en un abrazo, se dio cuenta que no era nada más que una ilusión, y ahí sin saber a donde ir, observando a todas partes, no pudo hacer nada, entonces se dejo caer en el suelo, que aunque no estaba desesperada no tenia ni idea de cómo salir de ahí, no sabia cuanto tiempo estuviese perdida, ni siquiera sabia si estaba viva, así que solo se quedo sentada y abrazo sus rodillas con ambas manos… De pronto escucho una voz, una voz muy dulce y llena de ternura.

_-Lina te necesito, no sabes como me haces falta, lamento no haber confiado en ti, yo no debia estar celoso, solo quiero que regreses para decirte lo mucho que te amo._

_-Gourry,_ y se levanto _- Esa es la voz de Gourry._

Gourry noto como ella se movia, sin embargo ella apreto su mano, quiza esa era la señal que el había estado esperando en estos dias, así que continuo hablandole.

_-Lina te amo, y quiero estar siempre a tu lado._

Ella escucho nuevamente su voz esa voz incomparable y sin igual a ninguna otra _-Gourry... si eres tu_, ella comenzo a seguir la voz de Gourry, y cada vez corria aun más ya que no sabia como llegar.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo esperando escuchar la voz del hombre que amaba, recordo cuando la diosa de las pesadillas había tomado su cuerpo como sacrificio, una exploción parecía invadir su mente ya que miles de recuerdos pasaron por ella, incluso cuando Gourry fue a salvarla, es como si ella estuviese observando desde afuera, su cuerpo ocupado por un ser superior, ahi estaba ella era su cuerpo y una aura dorada le rodeaba.

_-Asi es que eso fue lo que paso,_ se dijo a si misma, _Gourry fue por mi arriesgando su vida,_ en ese instante vio como ella aparecio en sus brazos y festejaron su felicidad con un beso.

-_Vaya así que Gourry y yo, nos besamos, eso es interesante y por que he de haberlo olvidado todo. _Los recuerdos empezaron a dispersarse y nuevamente se vio envuelta en la oscuridad así que continuo caminando sin rumbo alguno, habia pasado el tiempo y ella divagaba perdida en las sombras, comenzaba a cansarse de caminar así que se dejo caer y comenzó a llamar a Gourry.

Gourry se habia recostado junto a ella, nuevamente esperando verla despertar, la escucho mencionar su nombre _–Gourry, Gourry, donde estas._

Esto le hizo levantarse le tomo de la mano…-_Aqui estoy Lina, aquí junto a ti._

Lina escucho su voz y esta vez era más clara, así que corrio hacia donde provenía, pronto empezo a escuchar su voz cada vez más cerca, y continuo siguendola.

_-Lina, me escuchas, me escuchas soy yo soy Gourry y estoy esperando que despiertes y que nuevamente estes junto a mi_.

Lina comenzo a ver una luz corrio hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo al llegar a ella cerro los ojos y de pronto se encontró envuelta en una luz, ¿que habia pasado?.

Gourry le sostenia sus manos y su cabeza agachada, ya que la tristeza lo invadia, pronto sintio como una mano le acaricio su cabeza,…no era posible, la espera habia valido la pena su espara y observo con cuidado un tanto temeroso de haberse equivocado, así que lentamente levanto su cabeza, para ver como ella abria poco a poco sus ojos.

_-Lina estas bien_, y se le avalanzo para estremeserala con un abrazo donde el depositava todo su amor y su corazón._–Estas aquí, te amo, te amo._

-_Gourry, estas aquí._

_-Si, esperando verte despertar…._

El la sostenía en sus brazos, Lina aún estaba muy debil como para abrazarle con fuerza, Gourry noto que aunque ella habia despertado no estaba del todo bien asi que le dio un poco de agua, le abrigo, y nuevamente se recosto junto de ella. La diferencia esta vez era que ella le sostenia la mano, el le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo _–Perdoname, Lina._

Ella con muy poco aliento solo se limito a decir _–No hay nada que perdonar Medusas, tu siempre eres tan sentimentalista. _

Esto le lleno de alegria ya que lo que más ansiaba era ver a Lina despertar, después hablarían al respect_o. -Necesitas algo Lina, dime como te sientes._

_-Me duele, demasiado, podrías darme un poco de agua nuevamente. _El tomó el agua y le sirvio, acerco el vaso para que ella no hiciera esfuerzo en levantarse.

_-Te duele, la herida aún Lina,_

_-Si, donde esta Syphiel, por que no ha lanzado un hechizo o algo, duele demasiado._

_-Ella ya estuvo aqui Lina, pero no funciono su hechizo por completo._

_-De que hablas medusas si no hubiese funcionado yo estaría muerta no te parece._

_-Tienes razón, debería llamar a Ameria. _El se levanto para salir de la habitación.

Ella le tomo de la mano antes que el caminase_, -Espera, yo solo quiero estar sola, no hay necesidad que llames a Ameria._

_-Estas segura Lina, no te vez muy bien y eso me preocupa._

_-Pronto estaré bien, ahora solo abrazame y dejame dormir un rato más, me siento muy tomo asiento junto de ella, y comenzoó a acariciar su cabello, notando que Lina tenía una serie de mechones blancos que anteriormente ya habían desaparecido._

_-Vaya tardó mucho es despertar._

_-Xellos que haces aqui, pense que no estabas en el castillos._

_-Bien yo solo tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos amigo Gourry, eso no significa que no este al pendiente de mi amiga Lina._

_-Y tu piensas que ella pueda recuperarse pronto Xellos._

_-Es muy probable amigo, Lina es una chica mu audaz y fuerte, solo es cuestión de un par de dias._

_-Xellos tengo algo que preguntarte y quiero que trates de ser lo más preciso posible._

_-Dime, espero que no sea una pregunta muy dificil._

_-El día de la celebración cuando Lina desapareció, tu también lo hiciste, ella menciono que fue atacada y después perdió el conocimiento, cuando desperto no había nadie._

_-Si eso fue lo que ella dijo, creo._

_-Si, si lo dijo pero misteriosamente no le hicieron nada más, y eso es por que seguramente alguien más estaba ahi._

_-A que te refieres amigo, tu crees que alguien más estaba con ella._

_-Si, al principio pensé que esa persona habría sido Sebastian,quien había ayudado a Lina._

_-Y que te hace pensar que Sebastian quiera ayudarla._

_-No creo que solo quisiera ayudarla simplemente lo haría por que es bastante obvio que tiene un interes más allá de lo normal en Lina, pero ese no es el punto._

_-Entonces cual es..._

_-Estos días que he estado junto a Lina, eh tenido la oportunidad de pensar en ello y me doy cuenta que tu fuiste quien le ayudo verdad Xellos confiesalo._

Xellos tomo su mano izquierda poniendola de trás de su cabeza_. -Si así es me has descubierto amigo Gourry._

_-¿Y por que no comentaste nada al respecto?_

_-Pues ese no es mi estilo, además no deben enterarse que yo estoy ayudando a Lina, aunque si una persona como tu se dio cuenta eso quiere decir que..._

_-A que te refieres Xellos estas insinuando que...soy tonto._

_Una gota aparecio sobre su cabeza ya que si Gourry se había percatado de eso, era bastante obvio que demonios y otros seres superiores lo sabrían. -No, no es eso amigo, y dime como te diste cuenta._

_-Es muy facíl tu regresaste al mismo tiempo que Lina al salón, además si no hubiese estado junto a ella un ser tan poderoso como tu, hubiesen acabado con Lina sin pensarlo, eso quiere decir que tu lo impediste verdad._

_-Yo solo recibi ordenes de mantener a salvo a Lina..._

_-Estas seguro que solo, lo haces por eso._

_-A que te refieres, crees que yo tenga motivos malvados._

_-No precisamente, _ya que se como pocas ocaciones recordó cuando Zelgadis le menciono que Xellos le había dado un beso a Lina, después de la batalla con el demonio en el castillo de las marionetas._ - A ti te agrada Lina Xellos._

_-Que si me agrada Lina, por que lo dices._

_-Pues no entiendo tu extraño interes en ella._

_-Creo que estas un tanto esceptico amigo, Lina es una persona la cual yo admiro, además ella es quien ayuda involuntariamente a los mazoku así que nos conviene mantenerla a salvo._

_-Solo eso, no te creo, por que no me dices lo que sabes a cerca de los dioses de la muerte._

_-Lo que sabemos Zelgadis seguramente ya te lo dijo, lo demás seguramente lo hará Lina, debes tener paciencia amigo._

_-Necesito que me digas por que han venido por ella tu debes saberlo, ya que si estuviste presente durante el primer ataque, y durante este tiempo es por que algo sabes, dime algo Xellos yo necesito protegerla, pero necesito saber de que y por que._

En ese momento entro Sebastian sin tocar la puerta para decir_ - Ellos no solo mantienen el equilibrio Gourry, tambien son encargados de venir personalmente por las almas impuras._

_-A que te refieres con impuras Lina no es impura, es glotona, malcriada, mal humorada pero eso es todo. _Una almohada cayo sobre su cabeza haciendole caer al suelo.

_-Te estoy escuchando Gourry, como te atreves a decirme glotona, grito Lina._

_-Vaya veo que ya despertaste, _y acercandose a ella junto a su cama le pregunto_ - Y como estas, ya te sientes mejor tardo mucho tiempo en despertar señorita._

_-Principe Sebastian, aún esta aqui._

_-Si, tenía que verte despertar nuevamente, aunque no has contestado mis preguntas._

_Gourry se levanto del suelo y se quedo parado junto a la cama frente a los pies de Lina, y aunque se podía sentir un tanto celoso, su felicidad de verla despierta superaba cualquier emoción negativa._

_-Yo aun puedo sentir dolor y estoy exahusta, no se que fue lo que pasó al final, alguien podría decirmelo._

_-Fuiste atacada por la mujer que acompañaba a Bakú, uso el hechizo __**Byakurai**__**(**__**白**__**Rayo blanco),** es por eso que casi mueres amiga Lina, es un hechizo muy eficaz._

___-Vaya no estoy muy segura de conocer ese tipo de magia, aunque he escuchado hablar de ella también de ese tipo de seres, pero nunca me había topado con ninguno hasta ahora._

___-Pues ahora solo debes descansar, debes recuperarte pronto, le pedire a la señorita Ameria que te suba algo de comer debes tener Sebastian._

___-Pues no del todo, contesto Lina._

___-Aún así debes alimentarte, ahora vuelvo. Se levanto y salió de la habitación y Gourry pensando en las últimas palabras de Sebastian busco un pretexto para salir de tras de el._

___-Xellos yo tambien pedire que me suban algo de comer, podrías quedarte con Lina._

___-Si, yo me quedare aqui hay algunas cosas que quiero prguntarle._

___-Entonces enseguida vuelvo Lina, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de trás de Sebastian._

___Xellos tomo una silla y se coloco junto a Lina - Bien querida Lina, me puedes decir que tienes en mente._

___-No te parece muy precipitado preguntar Xellos,_

___-Debemos saber que quieren de ti, ya que probablemente vuelvan a atacarte._

___-Si lo se, es solo que aún no he decifrado el misterio que hay en todo esto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para comprender que esta pasando con esos miserables._

___Xellos saco de su bolsillo el medallón que anteriormente le había regalado a Lina. -Olvidaste ponerlo en tu cuelloa querida Lina._

___-Xellos, tu me diste ese medallón por que..._

___-Así es el te protejera cuando lo necesites más adelante lograras entender su poder, no olvides usarlo._

___El ayudo a levantar a Lina suavemente su cabeza para colocarle el medallón, Lina lo tomo y lo abrio, pensó para si misma que no tenía nada de especial, y aún así le dio un aligera sonrisa a su amigo Xellos._

___-Por que lo haces._

___-Por que hago que Lina._

___-Esto, no entiendo tu extraño interés en ayudarme ni tampoco el de Sebastian._

___-Bueno no me parece justo que seas atacada, sin merecerlo y en cuanto a Sebastian es otra historia amiga que quiza el algún dia comparta contigo, solo puede decir que no es tan mal sujeto._

___-Y tu que puedes decir si tu eres un demonio Xellos._

___-Si es verdad, amiga Lina. Aún así te puedo decir que no elegimos ser lo que somos, así como tu no elegiste se una gran hechicera ya que se muy bien que desde niña lograste emplear la magia negra bastante bien, tanto que te graduaste al instante, además yo no veo lo malo en ello._

___-Tienes razón Xellos, gracias._

___-Pero no tienes que ser tan amable amiga Lina, eso es muy desgradable._

___-Tienes razón, eres un imbecil sabes,..._

___-Eso esta mucho mejor, _Xellos se acerco a Lina, esta escena parecía haber pasado antes, si justamente en la celebración de su cumpleaños. El le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo _- Tienes que reponerte muy pronto Lina, las cosas no serán tan faciles esta vez ya que tu misma perderas el control de las cosas._

-_A que te refieres Xellos,_ pregunto Lina un tanto ansiosa por saber.

_-Eso querida amiga es un gran secreto._

_-definitivamente eres un imbecil Xellos._

_-Si un imbecil que aprecias, lo suficiente._

_-No puedo negar que eres un demonio, muy agradable Xellos además eres guapo, simpatico, alegre..._

Eso hizo temblar a Xellos ya que eso era demasiado dulce para el...-_ Eres demasiado cruel amiga Lina_

_-A ja, ja _una sonrisa provenia de los labios de la hechicera.

* * *

_Gourry corrio para alcanzar a Sebastian y antes de bajar la escalera le llamo - Sebastian, puedes esperar un momento._

_Sebastian no estaba muy seguro ya que la última vez Gourry solo quería reprocharle sus atenciones con Lina, no sabía que hacer._

_-No voy a reprocharte nada, necesito pregunarte algo y necesito que seas honesto._

_Sebastian espero que Gourry le alcanzara -Que deseas saber._

_-Hace un momento mencionaste que los Dioses de la muerte venían personalmente por las almas impuras, no es así._

_-Si asi es,y que con ello._

_-Entonces eso quiere decir que el alma de Lina es impuro._

_-No lo se Gourry, a que viene todo esto._

_-Se que sabes más de lo que aparentas y dices saber al igual que Xellos, extrañamente ustedes ya se conocían tal vez los demás no han tenido oportunidad de observarlo, pero yo no soy tonto._

_-Vaya te has dado cuenta, es verdad conozco a Xellos._

_-Y por que fingieron cierto desagrado uno al otro, durante la celebración de Lina._

_-Que conozca a Xellos no significa que no me desagrade._

_-Que, ahora no entiendo._

_-Es muy fácil, Xellos y yo tenemos un fin común es como cuando tubieron que unirse para acabar con Estrella oscura._

_-Ahora entiendo, podría ser que por ahora ustedes tienen una alianza._

_-Si, podría ser, aún así no tengo pensado hablar de eso._

_-Entiendo, entonces dime como puedo saber por que vienen por Lina, por que se supone que su alma es impura dimelo necesito saberlo, no dejare que la vuelvan a lastimar de esa manera._

_-Aún no estamos seguros del por que Gourry, tenemos la teoria que es por que ella puede controlar el Giga Slave, el poder de la diosa delas pesadillas ya que no hay otra razón, lo que no sabemos es como ayudarle entiendes._

_-Lo entiendo, bastante bien. Los jovenes siguieron conversando durante un rato más mientras caminaban a la cocina por algo de comida para Lina, ya que ambos tenían un interes en ella._

* * *

_Sebastían logro escuchar sonreir a su hermana, así que le busco con la mirada._

_-Vaya no pense que fueras ese tipo de hombre Zelgadis..._

_-Y por que no, yo soy un humano después de todo Natsumi. Esto le hizo sentir mal a Natsumi._

_-Yo no me refería a eso._

_-No, no te preocupes yo entiendo perfectamente._

_-Zelgadis yo no quizé ofenderte me refería a que siempre das una apariencia de ser tan rudo y frio, que me doy cuenta que no lo eres. Esto le agrado a Zelgadis que sin darse cuanta poco a poco se acerco a Natsumi dandole un beso, en los labios, sin saber si ella le respondería se atrevío a hacerlo, sin saber por que, Natsumi percatandose de eso, le correspondió dandole un ligero beso a la quimera._

_Y ahí estaban Gourry y Sebastian, no dijeron nada Gourry se sorprendió ya que sabía que Zelgadis y Ameria tenian algo sin embargo eso era algo que no le imcumbia, y Sebastian no sabía nada al respecto, pero no le dió importancia ya que en definitiva el había llevado a su hermana a Saillune para que conociera algún joven de su agrado._

_-No te molesta, pregunto Gourry_

_-No, por que habría de hacerlo._

_-Bien, pues no lo se Zelgadis no es una persona común y corriente, ustedes son nobles._

_-Eso no es importante para mi, mi hermana es libre de escoger a quien ella más le agrade._

_-Vaya no eres tan mala persona después de todo._

_-A que te refieres...Que sin darse cuenta, Ameria caminaba rumbo al salón donde se encontraban Zelgadis y Natsumi, obviamente eso no le preocupo a Sebastian, sin embargo Gourry sabía que alguien podría salir muy lastimado si ella viese la escena, Ameria se aproximaba cada vez más al salón, Gourry le señalo que lo esperase, sonde estaba ella, cosa de la cual Ameria no se percato, ya que traían en sus manos un libro de magia, lo leia mientras caminaba, en efecto ese libro era uno de los tanto que Zelgadis había escogido par buscar algo de información sobre su cura._


	16. Sentimientos ocultos ¿celoso yo?

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y únicamente los he tomado prestados de su autor original, todos son hechizos reales ninguno inventado por mi…hasta ahora. Ya que posteriormente pretendo crear uno propio.

**Nota del autor:** Bueno ya se que algunos de ustedes no les agrada Sebastián y Natsumi que son los que le dan su propio giro al fic, sin embargo pensé que sería muy buena idea que Zelgadis tenga su momento, ya que no por ser una quimera no sea agradable, y atractivo, también quise darle un poco de jugo a la relación de Zelgadis y Ameria, y para muchos que me han pedido un encuentro intimo entre Gourry y Lina, claro que lo habrá, ya que en base a eso muchas cosas estarán en juego, en fin gracias por leer mi fic, y sus comentarios, seguramente algo le pasará a Natsumi, estoy trabajando en eso arianasan, hace falta una buena escena chusca, ella tendrá su momento al igual que Sebastián, nuevamente gracias.

**CAPITULO 16: INCONGRUENTE, SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

Mientras que Ameria se aproximaba al salón donde se encontraban Zelgadis y Natsumi, Sebastian prosiguió con su camino, ya que ese no era su asunto y no le agradaba meterse en asuntos de su hermana, para que así mismo ella no pudiese entrometerse en los suyos. Y con cierto desinterés por adentrar en la situación, giro su cuerpo para proseguir con su camino no sin antes decir- _No creo que sea muy apropiado que nos quedemos aquí observando este tipo de escenas, no olvides que aquella jovencita (señalando con su dedo indice) que esta ahí dentro, es mi hermana._

-_Eh, si tienes razón yo lo entiendo_, no sabiendo que hacer se giro a seguir su camino con Sebastián ya que en efecto ese no era su asunto. Sin embargo la suerte estuvo del lado de Zelgadis ya que fue solo un instante en el cual, Syphiel apareció, alcanzando a la princesa de Sailune.

-_Ameria, espera por favor,_ esto hizo voltear a la princesa a unos cuantos pasos del salón.

-_Dime Syphiel, pasa algo te ves preocupada._

-_No yo solo, necesitaba saber si es posible que pueda salir por un momento del castillo._

_-Claro que si, no tienes por que preguntarlo._

_-Bien es que, bueno no se si recuerdas al joven noble que conocí en la celebración de Lina._

_-Si lo recuerdo, y a que se debe ese interés amiga._

Syphiel un tanto sonrojada como siempre al hablar de ese tipo de temas - _Verás amiga hace unos días nos encontramos y acordamos salir hoy, para dar un paseo._

_-Vaya me da mucho gusto por ti, ya era tiempo._

_-Si, aunque aún no hay nada, solo es una simple cita Ameria, por cierto y como sigue Lina, no hay mejoría en ella._

_-No, y a decir verdad esta mañana aún no he tenido oportunidad de pasar a la habitación de Gourry, y ahora que lo mencionas, iré a ver como se encuentra._

_-Bien yo puedo acompañarte ya que aún tengo tiempo._

_-Entonces vamos,_ y comenzaron a caminar en sentido contrario, mientras se dirigían a la habitación platicaban entre ellas, sobre el nuevo pretendiente de Syphiel, pronto llegaron a la habitación de Gourry.

Lina y Xellos se encontraban conversando, el se encontraba junto de ella en una silla.

_-Entonces amiga Lina, dices que no sabes nada al respecto._

_-Pues no, a decir verdad tenía una idea,_ pronto comenzó a quejarse.

-_Que te duele querida Lina._

_-Aún puedo sentir dolor en todo el cuerpo Xellos._

_-Lo mejor será que descanses querida Lina, tal vez quieras que te traiga un poco de té._

_-Yo solo necesito_… poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

_-Así es mejor duerme amiga Lina, te hace falta descansar, tomo la sabana y le cubrió._

En ese instante llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante.

_-Hola Señor Xellos que hace aquí, y en donde esta Gourry._

_-Bien, viene a ver a Lina, Gourry fue por algo de comer a la cocina._

_-Y como sigue, Lina señor Xellos._

_-Acaba de despertar hace un momento, señoritas._

_-Eso es fantástico, y porque esta dormida nuevamente._

_-Bien yo creo que esta muy exhausta, así que debemos dejarle descansar_.

Syphiel se aproximo para verle más de cerca. –_Aún se ve muy pálida, y cansada._

_-Tienes razón amiga, y Gourry esta al tanto de la situación, pregunto Ameria._

_-Si, el estaba con ella cuando despertó._

Solo habían pasado algunos minutos cuando Gourry entro a su habitación, sin siquiera llamar, obviamente, ya que era su habitación, Sebastián le seguía, ambos con una charola en las manos.

_-Vaya la señorita Lina tiene muchas visitas, expreso Sebastián._

_-Yo creo que es mejor dejarla sola por un momento, ya que esta dormida._

_-Si tienes razón Xellos, después de todo es un alivio saber que ya ha despertado._

_-Que alegría, saber que Lina ya esta mejor…_

_-Señorita Syphiel ese tipo de sentimientos son muy desagradables._

_-Eh, yo lo siento señor Xellos, no puedo evitar sentirme muy alegre._

_-Bien entonces yo me voy, nos veremos muy pronto, por cierto Sebastián tenemos que conversar._

_-Si , lo se, permíteme dejar esto y en seguida te acompaño._

_-Está bien, con su permiso,_ expreso Xellos saliendo de la habitación, para esperar a Sebastián.

_-Bien yo también me retiro necesito salir Ameria, ahora me voy mucho más tranquila al saber que Lina esta mucho mejor._

-_Esta bien, nos veremos pronto amigos_, en seguida salio para encontrarse con Xellos, quien esperaba a Sebastián.

-_Fue un gusto saludarlo señor Xellos_, esto hizo temblar a Xellos ya que Syphiel era demasiado amable y servicial con las personas.

Sebastián se acerco a Lina para observar que en efecto ya estaba dormida, y simplemente salio de la habitación para encontrarse con Xellos.

_-Bien y de que deseas hablar Xellos, trata de ser breve._

_-No eres muy amable._

_-No y no hay necesidad de eso, ya que eres un demonio, o esperas que te abraza y te bese._

_-Podría ser, ya que soy un demonio encantador._

_-Déjate de estupideces, quieres, mejor vamos al grano._

_-Así que fuiste maldecido por el hechizo "**RAUGUNUTO RUSHAVUNA (Raugnut Rushavna)"** ese es el motivo de tus aptitudes._

-_Y que con eso, déjame decirte que tu raza es quien me convirtió en lo que soy, sin embargo yo soy un ser superior Xellos._

_-Así que era eso, aún así no deberías involucrar a Lina en esto ya que no es nada conveniente para ti._

_-Para ustedes tampoco ya que tú presencia aquí no es nada bueno._

_-Podría ser, sin embargo nosotros no buscamos la destrucción de Lina Inverse_

_-Vaya; para ser un mazoku , tienes demasiadas consideraciones, ya que ustedes suelen ser malvados y nuca les importa nada ni nadie, eso lo se muy bien._

_-Eso no es algo que te importe amigo,_ dicho esto abrió sus ojos ligeramente por un momento, enfocando su mirada en Sebastián –_No hagas este problema aún más grande._

_-No te prometo nada, tú y yo sabemos que si hay algo que me importa de ella es su poder espiritual_. Espeto Sebastián.

Xellos con una ligera sonrisa le dijo- _Y su cuerpo también, pero ese no será tuyo_. Dicho esto desapareció.

_-Eres un imbécil Xellos, ya veremos si ella no terminará haciendo lo que yo le pida, _ dicho esto camino a su habitación, abrió la puerta y le dio un ligero azote, ya que estaba un tanto molesto, tomo un libro que tenía en su habitación, le ojeo, después lo cerro y lo puso sobre su cama, después se dejo caer , de espaldas mirando al techo, como si su mente viajase a otro lugar, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, y tratando de darle sentido a cada uno de sus propósitos, ya que a pesar de todo el sabía que tenía un ligero sentimiento por Lina hasta ahora, quizá no el suficiente como para perder todo por ella, así que seguiría adelante con sus planes. Sin embargo una imagen de la hechicera se vino a la mente, con aquel vestido tan seductor, que traía puesto el día de su cumpleaños en la celebración, sus ojos, sus piernas, su cabello rojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. –_No puedo negar que es muy hermosa, y que me encantaría probar esos labios._

* * *

En la habitación de Gourry, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, sin embargo Ameria noto que todos habían coincidido en el lugar menos Zelgadis.

_-Y no has visto a Zelgadis_, pregunto Ameria.

Gourry por supuesto un tanto nerviosos no sabía que contestar, y se limito a _decirle - No Ameria, yo solo salí de la habitación para traer algo de comer a Lina, y como tu ya sabes trato de no despegarme de ella._

-_Si tienes razón, es solo que no lo he visto, hace un momento pase por su habitación y el no estaba ahí, también fui a la biblioteca y nada._

_-Quizá este en algún lugar del castillo ya sabes como es el, no le gusta que le molesten. _Sin embargo Gourry podía sentirse mal consigo mismo ya que Ameria, también era su amiga y lamentaba no decirle lo que había observado, sin embargo el sabía que no era algo que el tuviese que confesarle.

-_Si, tienes razón,_ expreso con una ligera sonrisa, ya que en los últimos días, no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto, además ella necesitaba hablar con el, al respeto de lo que su padre le había mencionado en la cena, de la noche anterior., ya que ella sabía que era primordial hablar al respecto, ella había notado su reacción cuando su padre menciono a Kenshi el príncipe de Mipross

_-Bien ya que Lina esta mejor, me retiro más tarde regresare y si necesitas que te ayude en algo, solo házmelo saber…_

_-Si, lo haré_. Ameria se despidió y salió de la habitación. Gourry observo a Lina, después tomó un libro de magia y comenzó a leerle

Que mientras Ameria, buscaba a Zelgadis en la biblioteca; nuevamente, el estaba con Natsumi, que después de darse un ligero beso en los labios, ella agachó su rostro, ya que podía sentirse demasiado apenada, por lo ocurrido.

-_Yo lo siento Zelgadis, debes pensar lo peor de mi_.

Zelgadis más que pensar mal de la jovencita estaba encantado, por primera vez en su vida, una mujer había mostrado un interés en el, y no era Ameria, eso le indicaba que algo tendría de especial, a pesar de su apariencia.

_-No, no digas eso, yo no debí, besarte. Eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte._

Ella temerosa que el estuviera arrepentido por lo ocurrido, solo desvió su mirada.

-_Lamento haber provocado esto, Zelgadis, tal vez yo deba_… en seguida se levanto para caminar a su habitación. Zelgadis le alcanzo, tomándole de una mano.

-_Natsumi, en verdad lo lamento, yo no debí ser tan impulsivo._

_-Entonces tu te arrepientes Zelgadis_…pregunto ella.

_-Que, no, yo no se por que lo hice, pero tampoco me arrepiento, tus labios son muy sensibles y muy calidos. _

Esto sonrojo a Natsumi, ya que para ella sería fatal, que siendo una mujer hermosa, atractiva y con diversos atributos, que una persona como Zelgadis le rechazara ya que el no era, lo que generalmente una princesa buscaría en un hombre, a fin de cuentas a ella se le educo, para encontrar un esposo, que fuese, educado, guapo, inteligente, honesto, y que fuese un noble, algo similar a su hermano, aún así ella sabía que Zelgadis no era nada de eso, era, descortés, un tanto frio, no era un príncipe, mucho menos adinerado, sin embargo era fiel a sus amigos, era leal, solitario, para ella era un gran ser humano, que aunque le hubiesen hecho daño, cambiándole de forma humana, el lucho por la justicia y salvo miles de vidas junto con sus compañeros y eso era lo que a ella le agradaba de su persona, sabía que de tras de esa manera dura, y fría era una gran persona, con cuerpo de quimera, sin embargo ella sabía que eso no era de importancia.

-_Yo pensé que, bueno tú sabes._

_-No, no es nada de eso, tu eres una gran mujer, con diversas cualidades, que hombre no le agradaría poder probar tus labios._

_-Bien, yo no se, si sentirme alagada o apenada por el cumplido, sin embargo creo que no debí acceder, tu y yo solo somos amigos, y no me gustaría echar a perder esto._

_-No, te preocupes Natsumi, tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos como siempre, quizá un poco más._

Eso le agrado a la chica la cual solo se limito a decir-_ Yo tengo que ir un momento a mi habitación, si no te molesta._

_-No, te preocupes, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, sin embargo te acompañare a tu habitación si no te molesta._

_-No, claro que no me molesta_. Comenzaron a caminar a la habitación de la jovencita, cuando Zelgadis rompió el silencio.

_-Natsumi, no quiero que pienses que estoy sobre de ti, yo solo pensé en acompañarte, ya que tenía pensado ir un momento a la habitación de Gourry, para ver si hay alguna mejoría con Lina, además no he conversado con mi amigo en estos días y quizá necesite un poco de aire fresco ya que no sale de su habitación._

Ella sonrió_, -No te preocupes Zelgadis, lo entiendo bastante bien y no tienes que darme explicaciones de lo que haces, yo disfruto mucho de tu compañía._

Esto sonrojo a Zelgadis nuevamente. _– Vaya, eres muy amable, ya que pocas personas pueden decir eso_.

_-Discúlpame si fui demasiado honesta, es solo que me gustaría que lo supieras, ya que no hay nada de malo en ello, verdad._

_-No, no lo hay, y aprecio tu honestidad en verdad_. Ellos continuaban caminando, pronto se encontró frente a la habitación de Natsumi, donde se despidió diciéndole que más tarde se verían. El continuo con su camino, y perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿que había pasado?, el tenía una relación con Ameria, no era una formal pero lo era, sin embargo recordó lo que su padre le dijo durante la cena, lo que le hacía pensar que quizá era lo mejor, tal vez ella debería reinar en el futuro junto a un joven noble, que tuviese los mismos intereses y ese amor por al justicia, después pensó que al final de cuentas no era para tanto ya que solo fue un beso, y Natsumi, le dijo que seguirían siendo amigos, así que no le dio importancia, no más de lo que se debe, y borro esos pensamientos. Y, ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no había notado que Gourry estaba fuera de la habitación, casi tropezándose con el.

-_Oye, oye vienes perdido en tus propios pensamientos amigo._

_-Oh Gourry que haces fuera de la habitación, ya que desde que Lina fue lastimada no sales de aquí, _Gourry que apenas iba entrando a su habitación, se notaba que pudiese batallar para abrir la puerta ya que traía en sus manos una charola.

_-Solo baje por algo de comida, Zelgadis_

_-Puedes ayudarme, amigo._

_-Oh, claro yo estaba distraído._

_-Lo se, pasa por favor,_ Gourry entro y puso la charola en una mesa que estaba en su habitación,- _Y que haces aquí Zelgadis, pensé que estabas ocupado._

_-A que te refieres amigo…_

_-Bien yo pensé que estarías con Ameria, ya que hace un momento estuvo aquí, y me dijo que te estaba buscando._

_-Así y donde esta ella, te menciono para que me necesitaba._

_-No, ella solo vino a ver a Lina y salió._

_-En fin quizá en un momento más le busque, y como es que se encuentra Lina._

_-Vaya, ha sido un poco tedioso escuchar esas palabras en varias ocasiones, _

_-Me doy cuenta que te lo han preguntado infinidad de ocasiones amigo._

_-Si así es, aunque hoy hay mejores noticias Zelgadis, Lina ya despertó._

_-Vaya me alegro, y donde esta ella._

_-Ella aún se encuentra descansando, solo despertó por un momento, baje por algo de comer para ella y cuando regrese estaba profundamente dormida, así que decidió bajar para traerle comida_

_-Ya veo, aún se encuentra muy débil, no es así._

-_Bien, pasa ella esta dormida y tal vez puedas darme tu punto de vista, Syphiel salio y probablemente ya no duerma en el castillo, y la verdad me da un poco e temor que Lina nuevamente caiga inconciente en un profundo sueño._

Zelgadis se acerco, le observo detenidamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, precisamente por esa razón no se había acercado del todo, no tenía intensiones de ver a Lina postrada en esa cama, ya que el pudo haber hecho algo más para protegerle y sin embargo no fue suficiente su esfuerzo, o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba al respecto.

_-Esta bien, aunque esta muy pálida, cansada, y tiene más mechones grises en su cabello, eso indica que se debilito más, con la última vez que empleo el Lagna Blade, eso no es nada bueno amigo, sin embargo ella es la chica más perseverante que conozco y se que saldrá de esta._

_-Tienes razón Zelgadis, ella es muy perseverante, yo espero que despierte nuevamente._

_-Bien entonces yo descansare por un momento, quizá te vea en la cena amigo._

_-No lo se, no quiero dejar sola a Lina, tal vez será otro día Zelgadis._

_-Bien entonces, nos vemos por ahora buscare a Ameria..._

_-Si deberías hacerlo, ella no se veía muy bien sabes._

_-Ten por seguro que lo haré amigo, ya que estos días no he conversado con ella lo suficiente. _Dicho esto Zelgadis se despidió y salió de la habitación

* * *

Los acontecimientos en el reino de Saillune eran normales, los habitantes estaban tranquilos, y felices, como siempre, habían pasado 4 días en reino después que Lina hubiese despertado, lo cual los tenía muy preocupados, en especial a Gourry quien permanecía junto a ella día y noche, añorando ver a su hechicera abrir nuevamente los ojos, y con la esperanza de saber que Lina ya había despertado, así que solo esperaban, mientras tanto sus vidas continuaban Zelgadis continua su extraña relación de "amistad" con Natsumi, había leído infinidad de libros que extrajo de la Biblioteca, su relación con Ameria seguía igual, sin avanzar en nada ya que ella se encontraba muy ocupada ayudando a su padre con su vida burocrática, haciendo tratados de paz, de armamento e incluso de comercio, ya que ella era una fiel amante de la justicia, y no tenía mucho tiempo para estar junto a el, pues su padre no estaba en el reino, además faltaban pocos días para que llegase la visita especial al reino de Saillune, y tenía que preparan una gran bienvenida, lo cual a Zelgadis le tenía sumamente molesto, sin embargo pasaba parte del tiempo con Natsumi.

Sebastián que aunque seguía en el reino, a menudo se desaparecía y no daba explicaciones de a donde iba, además había notado el gran interés de su hermana por Zelgadis, y sabía que aunque Zelgadis era sumamente extraño, el no sería capaz de hacerle daño y además sabía que su hermana disfrutaba de su compañía, así que decidió que no era algo en lo que el debería intervenir, mucho menos opinar al respecto, además Natsumi se mantendría tan alejada de el que solo se daba cuenta de algunas salidas de Sebastián , y el no tendría que dar explicaciones, a menudo visitaba a Lina, esperando verla despertar, sin embargo eso no pasaba, y aunque Gourry se mostraba molesto no era algo que a el le preocupase, ya que más tarde pondría sus cartas sobre la mesa, Xellos visitaba a sus amigos a menudo, ya que también estaba al tanto de Lina, tratando de no alejarse demasiado, Syphiel todos los días visitaba a Lina, esperando verla despertar y lanzando hechizos de curación para que el dolor desapareciera, ya que Lina se quejaba a menudo, sin embargo solo iba por un momento ya que mantenía una amena relación con Yoshiro Matsumoto y solo esperaba que Lina mostrara signos de mejoría ya que ella tenía pensado, pasar un tiempo con su nuevo novio en su reino.

Que por fin llego el día, ya que esa noche sería especial, llegaría el príncipe Kenshi quizá el futuro esposo de Ameria, eso era demasiado desagradable para Zelgadis, Natsumi lo sabía pero no se atrevía a decir nada, no hasta que el le comentase algo al respecto, sin embargo le escuchaba con atención, Ameria que podía sentirse celosa de Zelgadis y su extraña amistad con la chica no había hecho nada para arreglar la situación, ellos estaban distantes, y quizá lo estuviesen aún más con la llegada del nuevo príncipe al reino.

* * *

Se habían levantado las banderas del reino, los guardias del castillo custodiaron al príncipe desde su entrada a las a fueras del reino, Ameria se encargaría de darle el mejor recibimiento, solo esperaban la llegada del príncipe.

Zelgadis observaba con molestia, todos los acontecimientos que pasaban a su alrededor, mientras conversaba con Natsumi, ya que Ameria estaba ordenando como acomodar desde un arreglo floral hasta un tenedor en la mesa, ella se acerco ya que sabía que tenía que conversar con el antes de la llegada del príncipe y un tanto celosa por encontrar a su amante en el balcón principal del castillo con Natsumi, se acerco lentamente, y molesta sin embargo tratando de disimular.

_-Hola, buen día, Zelgadis, Natsumi._

_-Hola buen día señorita Ameria, es un placer verle ya que hace unos días, le he notado muy ocupada._

_-Si, yo he estado, muy ocupada con asuntos del reino, cuando papá no está tengo que hacerme cargo en su ausencia._

_-Yo entiendo lo mismo nos sucede, de hecho he pensado en decirle a Sebastián que es necesario regresar al reino de Dilss ya que hemos estado ausentes por demasiado tiempo._

Zelgadis un tanto asombrado por la noticia no pudo evitar ocultar su expresión -_Te vas tan pronto Natsumi, y a que se debe. _Ameria notando el interés de Zelgadis en Natsumi, se molesto aún más.

_-Yo, sabía por su hermano que se quedarían por más tiempo._

_-Yo no lo se. Pensé en decírselo a mi hermano, mi reino me preocupa, mis habitantes son muy importantes para mí._

_-Tengo entendido que el príncipe Sebastián esta en contacto con los consejeros del rey a quien dejo a cargo, no debería preocuparte._

_-Aún así creo que hemos aprovechado demasiado de su hospitalidad princesa Ameria, y extiendo mi invitación para que cuando gusten puedan visitarnos, ya que usted y su padre han sido muy amables con nosotros._

_-Lo tendremos en cuenta, princesa Natsumi, en fin yo solo venía a comunicarles que por la noche tendremos un evento muy importante, y me gustaría que estén presentes si son tan amables ya que para mi padre es muy importante._

_-Si ya lo sabemos, tu futuro prometido vendrá al reino de Saillune_, Espeto Zelgadis.

_-El no es mi prometido Zelgadis, mi padre le invito y no puedo ser descortés con nuestros invitados, no en Saillune, un reino lleno de paz y de justicia._

Natsumi notando la molestia de Ameria, tanto como de Zelgadis, supo que tenía que salir del lugar y que aunque ella sabía que Ameria podría sentir algo por Zelgadis y el por ella, decidió que lo mejor seria dejarlos solos, aunque eso significara perder terreno en su relación con Zelgadis, ya que por eso mismo ella había decidido tratarlo como amigo, por la infinidad de ocasiones que Zelgadis mostro enojo cuando se trataba de hablar del pretendiente de Ameria, fue entonces cuando puso un alto a sus sentimientos, ya que no solo era una mujer hermosa, también era noble y tenía su orgullo muy enaltecido y ella no sería quien se interpusiera entre ellos. Así que respiro profundo y dijo:

_-Bien yo me doy cuenta que ustedes necesitan hablar, y yo no deseo interrumpir._

Zelgadis le tomo del brazo, sin decir nada, ella entendió que aunque el estuviese con Ameria a el le preocupaba ella y solo se limito a decirle _–Estaré en mi habitación ya que tengo que buscar uno de mis mejores vestidos, para lucirlo en la noche,_ y le dio una sonrisa muy cálida a Zelgadis _- Nos vemos más tarde Zelgadis._

Esto tranquilizo a Zelgadis ya que entre más trataba a la jovencita, se daba cuenta que era una mujer extraordinaria, comprensiva y a cada acto que ella hacia, lograba llamar aún más la atención de la quimera, ya que Ameria era lo contrario, era impulsiva, sin juicio de lo que hacia, y poco reflexiva además de ser mucho más joven que el.

Sin embargo el sabía que eso era lo que le gustaba de Ameria, ya que el era su opuesto, aún así debía tener los pies en la tierra que mientras el sostenía una amistad con Natsumi, quien nunca negó su interés frente a su hermano, parecía no importarle la condición de Zelgadis, en cambio con Ameria era otra cosa ya que ella no toco el tema sobre hacer más formal su relación, (si, el sabía que el fue quien le dijo a ella que le diera tiempo) pero después de haber estado juntos de esa manera podría ser que formalizaran un poco más, era extraño aún para el, un hombre con tanta fuerza de voluntad y coherente con sus pensamientos, quizá era que después de tanto tiempo, necesitaba una persona a su lado ya que el no era un adolescente propiamente, además Ameria no era cualquier jovencita era su chica, y quizá esto le estaba llevando a este extraño comportamiento con ella.

_-Y se puede saber que esta pasando Zelgadis_? Pregunto Ameria.

_-No se que te refieres, tendría que estar pasando algo._

-_Sabes a que me refiero, tu amistad con Natsumi, tú por lo general_…y se quedo callada

-_Si yo por lo general, no converso con nadie, verdad, no soy en tipo encantador lleno de mujeres a su alrededor a eso te refieres no._

_-No, yo solo, no estoy acostumbrada a verte con nadie más…no lo dije por eso Zelgadis._

_-Y que esperas que mientras tú llevas tu gran vida de princesa del reino de Saillune yo espere sentado, tengo cosas que hacer, entiendes._

_-Lo se, y me disculpo si no te he dado la suficiente atención, tu sabes que mi padre no esta en el reino y es mi deber encargarme del reino cuando el no se encuentra._

_-Yo entiendo todo eso Ameria, sin embargo también has estado muy ocupada planeando la bienvenida de tu pretendiente._ Eso le alegro a Ameria, ya que era obvio que Zelgadis podía estar celoso, sin embargo el no es ese tipo de persona, bien podría llevarse una sorpresa.

_-¿Estas, celoso Zelgadis?, no puedo creerlo._

_-Que es lo que te hace pensar eso, simplemente yo no soy plato de segunda mesa Ameria, soy una quimera y lo se, pero ahora entiendo que aún hay buenas personas en las cuales puedo confiar._

_-No eres plato de segunda mesa, yo no se como decírselo a mi padre, además tu dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, yo te lo estoy dando._

Zelgadis respiro profundo, ella tenía razón y el no mostraría un rasgo de debilidad así que solo se limito a decirle -_ Tienes razón Ameria, si yo no encuentro la cura, no habrá nada entre nosotros, así que bien puedes conocer al príncipe de Mipross, con toda tranquilidad_.

Ameria, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por eso, ya que generalmente ella era quien sentina celos, como cuando ellos fueron al reino femenino, donde ella no pudo evitar molestarse al saber que Zelgadis salía con una jovencita. Se acerco a el, y le agarro de su mano derecha _- Zelgadis, yo te dije que te esperaría hasta que terminaras tu búsqueda, es por eso que yo no hice nada por decírselo a mi padre._

-_No debes preocuparte por eso Ameria, yo estoy bien, tu arregla tus asuntos que yo arreglare los míos._

_-Por que haces esto…_pregunto ella

_-¿Por que hago, que?_

_-Tú, no eres el mismo Zelgadis, _

_-Si lo soy Ameria, simplemente no estoy dispuesto a seguir este juego._

_-De que hablas…_

_-Hablo de que no es nada agradable, esperar mientras tu tratas de manera más cercana a tus prospectos, me parece ridículo, ver como te diviertes y yo esperando sentado, ese Ameria no soy yo, así que tu puedes conocer a quien tu quieras, simplemente no esperes que mientras tu sales con el durante el día yo te espere en las noches, eso es todo._

_-Solo es por darle gusto a mi padre, además fue tu idea no la mía._

_-Si lo fue, pero tú nunca mencionaste pasarme por enfrente a tu pretendiente._

_-Esa no fue mi idea Zelgadis._

_-No, no lo fue y no te lo estoy reprochando simplemente, lo estoy aclarando._

-_Tal ves tienes razón, yo lo siento Zelgadis en verdad_, simplemente se acerco a el y le beso, a lo que Zelgadis respondió, que aunque esta vez su beso fue más corto, después hubo otro beso más y este fue con más intensidad, y que sin querer el rey Phillionel entro al lugar gritando

- _Ameria, hija ya he regresado._ Pronto Ameria y Zelgadis se apartaron, el rey entro al balcón.

_-Papá, regresaste… _rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

_-Ya estoy de regreso hija,_ levanto la mirada y observo a Zelgadis _-Joven Zelgadis es un gusto verle, espero que nos acompañe esta noche. Su presencia es muy importante para mí._

_-Yo, estaré ahí, tenlo por seguro._

_-Por cierto y como esta la señorita Lina, ¿ella aún esta inconsciente?_

_-Si, aún lo esta papá…es muy lamentable._

-_Que pena, no podrá acompañarte esta noche, que es muy especial para ti hija, ya que conocerás a un joven que viene desde muy lejos para tratarte. _Esto molesto a Zelgadis ya que no hacia un momento estaban besándose

_-Usted, si estará presente señor Zelgadis. _Pregunto nuevamente phillionel

_-Si, lo estaré, ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a Lina._

Ameria notando nuevamente la molestia de Zelgadis le llamo antes de salir del lugar - _Zelgadis, aún no hemos terminado de conversar. _El se detuvo por un instante, pero como siempre Pillionel fue indiscreto, al no saber nada al respecto

– _Pueden hablar más tarde hija, ahora debes ir a ponerte hermosa, ya que solo faltan algunas horas para la llegada del príncipe, y debes darle una buena impresión_, dicho esto Zelgadis continúo con su camino, ya que en el fondo sabía que su relación con Ameria no sería tan fácil ya que su padre era el más interesado en esto.

* * *

Gourry se encontraba en su habitación, un tanto desolado por que Lina, no despertaba, se levanto para bajar por un poco de comida, ya que últimamente no comía como debiese, sin embargo ese día estaba cansado y con hambre, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, después se dispuso a bajar rápidamente, en su transcurso por los pasillos, tomo algo de comida y se fue inmediatamente a su habitación, abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho escandalo, y antes de entrar directamente a la alcoba, recordó que olvido el postre así que bajo nuevamente lo más rápido posible y regreso de la misma manera, Zelgadis caminaba sin rumbo alguno ya que el decir que iría a observar el estado de Lina, era solo un pretexto para salir del lugar, que mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación tropezó con Gourry, quien venía por el pasillo _-Hola Zelgadis…_

_-Hola amigo, me doy cuenta que vienes de la cocina, hace algunos días que no te paras en a comer con nosotros._

-_Lo se, es solo que no quiero dejar a Lina sola, ya sabes quizá no tarde mucho en despertar._

_-Vaya, que ya se tardo no crees…_

-_Si, pero confió en que pronto despertara, además Syphiel ha estado lanzando hechizos de curación._

_-Si, algo escuche al respecto, por cierto estarás presente en la reunión que se llevara a cabo en el castillo._

_-Habrá una reunión y como es que, yo no lo sabía._

_-Tal vez por que no sales de tu habitación, sería bueno que te despejaras un poco amigo._

_-Lo pensare, y tu iras me supongo que no puedes dejar a Ameria, sola en este tipo de reuniones._

_-Si, estaré presente pero no por lo que tú piensas, ya que el festejo de hoy se debe a que viene el príncipe de Mipross, y su intención es tratar a Ameria._

_-Ya veo, y tú que harás amigo, debe ser muy difícil para ti._

_-No, lo es tanto ya que desde el principio Ameria estuvo de acuerdo con su padre y yo no soy quien, para impedirle que trata a diversos jóvenes de su status social, entiendes._

_-Si, pero tu y ella tienen una relación amigo, creo que eso no esta bien, no, no._

_-Pude ser, sin embargo no hay nada que decir y mucho menos por hacer ya que Ameria y yo no formalizamos nada, en el momento en que escuche a su padre decírselo pensé que ella se opondría y que quizá, pudiésemos avanzar en la relación, pero no fue así._

_-Entonces tú y ella no son nada, de nada._

_-Yo le pedí un poco de tiempo, pero nunca pensé que ella se diera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, eso para mi es humillante sabes._

_-Ahora entiendo, es por eso tu extraño interés en Natsumi verdad._

_-¿Que?, tu pregunta esta fuera de lugar Gourry, ella solo es una amiga._

_-Y desde cuando los amigos se besan Zelgadis._

_-Tú…Nos viste._

-_Si, hace unos días, Sebastián y yo bajábamos por algo de comer para Lina, y sin querer los observamos besándose._

-_Y cual fue la expresión de Sebastián…Ya que el es su hermano_

_-Nada, dijo que no era asunto suyo, y que su hermana era libre de elegir a quien ella más le pareciese, creo que no es tan mal sujeto,solo se que algo esconde._

_-Que terrible situación, yo no lo sabía._

_-Y piensas seguir con Ameria…creo que deberías hablar con ella, no me parece justo lo que le haces, ella es mi amiga y creo que debería ser honesto con ella._

_-Lo se Gourry, es solo que no es tan fácil, tengo el presentimiento que Ameria, nunca fue mía._

_-Creo que estas exagerando._

_-No, yo recuerdo sus palabras dijo que me esperaría a que yo fuera en búsqueda de mi cura y que si no la hubiese ella me querría así, por que ella se enamoro de la quimera no del humano._

_-Vaya, todo esto sobre el reino de Saillune en verdad te esta, desmoronando sin embargo creo, que deberías analizar tus prioridades ya que este Zelgadis parece inseguro, cuando tu nunca lo fuiste, no permitas que lo de Ameria cambie tu manera de ser y de pensar, ya que ahora te das cuenta que tu apariencia física no es tan importante como tu creías, y si Ameria te acepta debe ser tal y como eres, y a decir verdad solo debe ser un mal entendido ya que Ameria es una muy dulce chica._

-_Vaya que buen consejo, y lo tendré en cuenta, es solo que nunca había pensado en estar con alguien más, entiendes, de pronto Ameria aparece y me dice que me esperara, y llega Natsumi quien me hace sentir que soy valioso por lo que soy, sin embargo hay cosas de las cuales aún no he hablado con nadie al respecto amigo._

_-Pues si necesitas hablar, estoy listo para escuchar._

_-Gracias, amigo._

_-Entonces espero verte más tarde, ya que me apetece tomar una copa de vino._

_-Está bien, no podría dejarte solo durante esta celebración tan peculiar para ti._

_-Hasta entonces debo seguir, buscando algo de interés en la biblioteca._

Ambos se despidieron amablemente, ya que como pocas ocasiones ellos tenían ese tipo de conversaciones, tan amenas y sobre todo tratándose de Zelgadis, Gourry sonrió por un momento al recordar a Lina, ya que ella nunca le haría ese tipo de, desaires ella esa enojona, mal humorada, pero nunca en los 5 años que viajaron juntos, ella había antepuesto a ningún hombre antes que el, el sabía lo importante que el era para ella.

Sin embargo, noto que de su habitación salía, Sebastián, cosa que le molesto, después se alarmo, por que el había ido a visitarla justamente cuando estaba sola, así que corrió para entrar a la habitación, corrió a la recamara y cual fue su sorpresa, Lina no estaba en su cama, eso le asusto, como era posible solo le había dejado por primera vez para ir por algo de comer y de la nada desapareció.

Dejo caer la charola que llevaba en sus manos, corrió al balcón para observar si estuviese por ahí, un sentimiento de ira corrió por sus venas, ya que el único que había estado ahí era Sebastián, camino rápidamente para reclamarle, pero antes de salir vio que no estaba el blusón de Lina sobre la cama, tomo asiento en la cama toco las sabanas para notar que apenas solo unos minutos ella no estaba ahí, ya que podía sentirse caliente aún.

_-Lina, ¿Dónde estas?_

Sintió como una persona se aproximo a el, tapándole sus ojos por la espalda, se escucho una ligera sonrisa.

_-Aja, ja, ja, que tienes medusas, esta muy melancólico._

-_Lina eres tu, pensé que estabas en peligro…_ _me da tanto gusto verte_, pronto le agarro en sus brazos.

- _Te extrañe tanto, prometo no dejarte sola nunca más._

_-Vamos, yo lo se no necesitas decírmelo._

_-Yo_…se quedo en silencio, no te imaginas lo mucho que te necesito, no vuelvas a dejarme solo.

_-Tranquilo, tratare de no hacerlo, además no fue mi culpa._

_-Lo se yo debí protegerte,_

_-Si debiste hacerlo, cielos Gourry eres un muy mal guarda espaldas._

Y ahí, el le observo detenidamente, noto que tenía su cabello mojado, y traía puesta una lindo y sexi blusón, sobre ella traía una bata, eso le incomodo por un momento ya que Sebastián, tenía pocos minutos de haber salido de ahí, sin embargo, su pensamiento se desvió al ver sus piernas.

Ella se acerco, rodeo su cuello con ambas manos, el entendiendo el mensaje rodeo su cintura con ambas manos, levantando ligeramente el blusón, pero solo un poco, dejando al descubierto un poco más de la cuenta sus piernas

Que sin pensarlo, acaricio ambas piernas de la hechicera con ambas manos al mismo tiempo, Lina le beso intensamente ya que hacia un par de semanas que ella no tuviese contacto con el, y si había despertado, fue por el, ya que el era y fue su motor a seguir.

Estuvieron así por un rato, pero definitivamente era imposible, no pensar en ello, si, Gourry quería saber que hacia Sebastián en la habitación de Lina, y además por su cabello mojado y su bata cambiada dedujo que ella se estaba bañando o había salido apenas de la tina, así que no lo soporto y lo dijo: _-¿Qué hacia Sebastián aquí Lina?_

_-Hay por dios Gourry, no me digas que sigues con lo mismo._

_-No, no es eso, es solo que ese tipo no me da confianza, no, no,_

_-Tienes razón, a mi también me parece algo sospechoso, pero no creo que deba preocuparme de un tipo como el._

_-Si, lo se pero aún no me dices que vino hacer a mi habitación, mientras tu te estabas duchando o por lo menos te estabas cambiando de ropa, ya que puedo notar que tu cabello esta húmedo._

Lina le observo, y pensando en cuales serian sus próximas palabras, le miro fijamente a los ojos, le abrazo nuevamente y le dio un beso, claro que ese no era problema alguno para Gourry. Así que correspondió a cada uno de sus besos, sin embargo no olvidaba que Lina tenía que darle una explicación.


	17. Compromiso, ¡Una proposición inesperada!

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con lospersonajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y únicamente los he tomado prestados de su autor original, todos son hechizos reales ninguno inventado por mi…hasta ahora. Ya que posteriormente pretendo crear uno propio.

**Nota del autor:** Bien aqui voy, nuevamente lo siento si no he actualizado como lo prometi, he, enfermado pero no dejo de escribir, a partir de este episodio las cosas pierden monotonia ya que ya es hora de algo de acción o de un buen drama, además no saben quien es quien esta a punto de comprometerse, esto es interesante ya que tal ves sea Ameria, Lina incluso podría ser Natsumi, lean y comenten su opinión es importante, mil gracias por seguir leyendo...y sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

**CAPITULO 17: Compromiso, proposición inesperada.**

Zelgadis se aproximaba a la habitación de Gourry, traía consigo dos trajes muy elegantes, era obvio que no permitiria que le opacaran durante el evento, que aunque no habría muchos invitados, no quería pasar por desapercibido y deseaba estar presentable para Ameria, llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Gourry.

A dentro Lina y su guardían estaban muy melosos, se besaban con ansias las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más emocionantes, en ese momento escucharon el llamado a la puerta.

_-Bien y ahora quien es_…espeto Lina..

Gourry se rio al ver la expreción de Lina –_Pase_…

_-Hola amigo, sabes necesito tu_….se quedo sin decir nada, al ver a Lina muy cerca de Gourry, después sonrio.

_-Vaya, tu si que te das gusto en dormir, ¿Cómo estas Lina?._

_-Estoy mucho mejor, Zelgadis._ Un tanto molesta.

-Vaya,_ creo que interrumpi, y eso te molesto Lina, pero no crees que es demasiado rapido para que…_

_-Para que Zelgadis…_

_-Pues ya eso ya lo sabes, no tienes ni unas horas despierta y ya estas pensando en devorate al pobre Gourry._

_-Eres un idiota, por que dices eso._

_-No es bastante obvio…_

Lina observo a Gourry y después a ella misma notando que su bluson estaba ligeramente subido, dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

-_Queee, oh que bochorno, _de inmediato bajo su bata, después golpeo a Gourry._- Todo esto es tu culpa medusas.._

_-Y mia por que…_

_-Por aprovecharte de mi..._

Zelgadis observo la escena solo diciendo – _Hay no puede ser, ¡Me dan dolor de estomago!, en fin necesito pedirle su opinión a Gourry se puede Lina._

_-No tienes por que decirmelo._

_-Te lo digo por que, me doy cuenta que estaban muy ocupados y no quiero seguir interrumpiendo, si es que deciden proseguir con su encuentro._

Lina comenzo a formar una bola de fuego en sus manos.

_-Vaya estas mucho mejor de lo que imagine Lina._

_-Lina, Lina, tranquila, hace un momento que despertaste y no es necesario que utilizes tu energia._

_-Demonios esta bien_, Gourry la tomo de los hombros indicandole que descansara un poco más, después tomo una sabana y le cubrio.- _Esperame aquí, necesito hablar con Zelgadis, no tardo estare en el estante de la habitación, esta bien Lina._

Ella un tanto sorprendida por la amabilidad de Gourry, ya que la última ocación el fue, muy duro con ella, y aunque ella tratara de demostrar lo contrario en el fondo sabía que le había dolido la actitud de Gourry.

_-Bien, yo aún me siento cansada._ El se acerco, y le dio un beso el los labios, le acaricio la barbilla con mucho amor, _-Necesitamos hablar Lina, en un momento regreso._

_-Esta bien, yo no iré a ninguna parte Gourry._

_-Eso espero._

_-Bien en un momento regresamos Lina,_ expreso Zelgadis. Y comenzaron a caminar al estante de la habitación fuera del alcance de Lina.

_-Bien y de que deseas hablar amigo_

_-Yo lamento interrumpir amigo, es solo que necesito una opinión, no se que traje debo lucir esta noche._

Una gota salio de la cabeza de Gourry –_ Creo que estas muy preocupado, con respecto a la pequeña Ameria._

_-No es solo eso, no debo dejar que un smple principe me opaque entiendes._

_-Nunca en el tiempo que hemos viajado, he visto que te rpeocupe tu apariencia Zelagis no lo entiendo._

_-Bueno puedes ayudarme o no…_

_-Bien veamos,_ tomo los ganchos, y bajo el cierre de la bolsa que cubria los trajes, puso uno en un sofa, este era un traje azul marino con una tela muy fina, podría ser oxford, acompañado por una camisa blanca de seda , Gourry le observo detenidamente, después lo bajo y observo el segundo traje, este era más formal, muy similar era de color negro con una camisa azul hecha de twill y una corbata que combinaba con el pantalón y la camisa. Les observo detenidamente.

-_Yo diría que este y tomo el primer traje azul marino._

_-Estas seguro amigo._

_-Si, tu eres un gran sujeto y además este color te va muy bien ya que anteriormente lo usaste y se te ve muy bien._

_-Tu crees, Gourry._

_-No entiendo tu nerviosismo amigo, tu estas un poco extraño ultimamente._

_-No yo solo, no estoy muy acostumbrado a estas cosas, generalmente siempre uso mi ropa habitual, ya que mi vida va mucho más allá que esto._

_-Si tienes razón, aún así deberías considerar que esta puede ser tu nueva vida, puesto que Ameria es una princesa, y Natsumi también lo es._

_-No entiendo a que viene tu comentario._

_-Si lo sabes, con ambas chicas tendrías que llevar una vida más social, aunque a decir verdad Ameria es un poco más dedicada en asuntos de politica que Natsumi, ella parece ser más femenina, no es que Ameria no lo sea, en fin yo mejor ya no hablo más._

_-Si esa es una buena idea, no necesito que me confundas amigo._

_-Bien entonces no veremos en un par de horas._

Zelgadis dejo los trajes envueltos, en el sofa, después siguo caminando junto a Gourry para regresar con Lina.

_-Ya estoy de vuelta, Lina._

_-Vaya no has tardado nada, Zelgadis pareces muy sospechoso._

_-Por que lo dices Lina. _Expreso Zel

-_Bien pues tu generalmente nunca pides opiniones y mucho menos de Gourry._

_-Esta vez era necesario Lina._

_-Bueno yo necesito, hacer algunas cosas, por cierto ya que has despertado me imagino que bajaras a la cena de hoy verdad Lina._

_-Que cena Zelgadis,_ pregunto Lina.

_-Por que no se lo dices tu, Gourry, yo me retiro._

_-Bien si tu es lo que deseas yo se lo dire…_

_-Decirme que…_ Pregunto nuevamente la hechicera.

_-Ya te lo dira Gourry, por cierto me da gusto que estes mucho mejor Lina nuevamente lo repito como en ocaciones anteriores ¡Eres una chica muy perseverante!, es muy bueno tenerte de regreso amiga._

_-Vaya tu eres muy amable, están seguros que estoy hablando con el Zelgadis de siempre._

_-Vaya por que te sorprende Lina, yo siempre te lo he mencionado en repetidas ocaciones, no tengo la culpa que tu no prestes atención._

_-Claro que si presto atención, solo estaba bromenando._

_-Bien entonces, nos vemos más tarde._

_-Si hasta entonces Zelgadis_

_-Nos vemos más tarde, amigo._

Zelgadis salio de la habitación, se dirigio a su habitación, abrio la puerta, dejo caer los trajes en la cama y después se dejo caer en ella ya que tenía un poco de sueño, con tanto alboroto el no dormia lo suficiente, solo de pensar que llegaría el principe de Mipross, le provocaba insomnio.

Cerro sus ojos para pensar tranquilamente y vino a su mente la imagen de Ameria de aquella noche que pasaron juntos, sin embargo se desvaneció ya que el aún estaba molesto por la actuitud de la princesa.

* * *

Lina aún un tanto curiosa por saber a que se debía la reunión pregunto a Gourry.

_-A que se debe la reunion Gourry y por que es que Zelgadis no me quizo decir nada al respecto._

El se acerco a ella sentandose a un costado. –_ Bien veras, precisamente hoy viene el principe de Mipross. Al reino de Saillune._

_-Y eso es lo que Zelgadis no deseaba decirme…no entiendo Gourry, no hay nada de especial en ello._

_- Es que no me has dejado terminar Lina, veras el rey Phillionel le comento a la pequeña Ameria, que vendría el principe de Mipross, especialmente para conoerla y tratarla., ya sabes a que me refiero verdad._

_-Y Ameria que fue lo que dijo Gourry._

_-Pues solo acepto la voluntad de su padre, al parecer es lo que le molesto a Zelgadis._

_-Vaya entonces Ameria, no dijo nada, pero ella y Zel tienen una relación no es así._

_-Pues ya no se, hasta que punto la tendrían, Lina, ya que si ella tubiese una relación no hubiese aceptado lo que su padre le preopuso no te parece._

_-Tienes un muy buen punto, y dime que ha pasado en estos días._

_-Pues no mucho en verdad las cosas en el reino están igual que siempre, por cierto Lina, ¿crees que puedas bajar esta noche a la cena?_

_-Por que lo preguntas,_

_-No se quizá aún te sientas algo cansada, la herida que te hicieron fue muy grave, el poder curativo de Syphiel no logro curarte por completo._

_-Así, y cuanto tiempo es que estuve dormida Gourry._

_-Bien tu despertaste y después caíste en un profundo sueño…mmm yo diría que. _Se coloco su dedo indice tratando de recordar _-Pues yo diria que fueron... demasiados días Lina,_ con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_-Eso no me dice nada Gourry, en fin no esperaba que lo recordaras._

_-Y entonces tu iras Lina._

_-Bien me siento mucho mejor y me gustaría comer algo delicioso ya que muero de hambre._

_-Entonces, no se diga más._

_-Bien entonces tu me dijiste que deseabas hablar conmigo Gourry, y que era eso._

_-Yo creo que será mejor si lo hablamos durante la celebración o por la noche te parece, ahora bajare por algo de comida para ti._

_-Bien pero no tardes demasiado, ya quiero comer algo._

_-No tardare,_ se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, Lina le grito ligeramente

_-No olvides traerme de todo un poco, quiero cinco platos de cada platillo._

_-Bien ahora regreso, por cierto mientras tanto deberías ponerte algo más adecuado._

_-A que te refieres…_

_-En el cajón de la izquierda hay algo de ropa tuya, podrías usar algo menos provocativo_. Y salio de la habitación

_-Queee,_ esto sonrojo a Lina,_ provocativa yo_….después se observo en efecto sus bata era algo corta además no debería recibir visitas en ese tipo de prendas, después recordó a Zelgadis _–Maldito Zelgadis._

En cuestión de minutos Gourry regreso a la habitación, Lina había cambiado su ropa, puso un short de mezclilla era un poco corto ya que dejaba observar gran parte de sus piernas, claro no tan corto como la bata que traía hace un momento, y lo combino con una blusa roja muy ligera ambas mangas caian por los hombros dejándolos al descubierto, con unas zapatillas, cepillo su cabello dejándolo suelto ya que lo traía mojado aún. Gourry le observo ya que como siempre, para el era una bendición poder observar a Lina , con ese tipo de vestimenta ya que generalmente no vestia de ese modo, que durante cinco años unicamnete le vio con su ropa habitual y en pocas ocaciones con ese tipo de prendas que resaltase su esbelto cuerpo.

_-Vaya te vez, hermosa Lina_

-_Aja, ja_ (reia) _tu crees, aún no me acostumbro a usar este tipo de ropa Gourry, es demasiado femenina, y no va con Lina Inverse._

_-Creo que te vez hermosa, además resalta tu hermoso cuerpo, por cierto pronto traerán la comida ya que era demasiada, no pude traerla yo mismo._

_-Espero que no tarden demasiado._

_-Lina yo necesito salir por un momento ya que no se había presentado la ocasión para poder salir de mi habitación, no tardare._

_-Bien, creo que te mereces un descanso debe haber sido muy aburrido, verdad._

_-No, no es por eso, yo no quise salir, por que así lo decidi yo mismo, Ameria y Zel se ofrecieron para ayudarme a cuidarte pero yo quería estar contigo cuando despertaras Lina._

_-Vaya, yo no se que decir, me dejas sin palabras Gourry._

_-No quiero que digas nada, ya que no tienes por que hacerlo._

_-Pero creo que esta vez debería, yo… _Y antes de que lo dijera Gourry le tapo la boca con un dedo indicándole guardar silencio.

_-No, no lo digas, no me agradezcas Lina, yo no debí dejarte sola, yo debí protegerte a toda cosa, sin embargo yo no estuve ahí, lo único que podía hacer fue estar a tu lado esperando que despertaras cuidándote cada día, cada noche._

_-No fue tu culpa Gourry, aunque a decir verdad no me dejaste hablar, medusas, eres un tonto._ Lina pronto comenzó a golpearle haciéndole ligeramente algunas llaves.

Y después de un rato de juego Gourry respiro profundo y le dijo-_ A quien le deberías de agradecer es a Zelgadis, el estuvo protegiéndote además lo hirieron, y no solo eso después se sintió culpable de no haberte protegido lo suficiente y dejar que te lastimaran._

_-En verdad, Zelgadis puede tener remordimiento._

_-Se que suena extraño pero recuerda que en algunas ocaciones el ha demostrado tener algo de remordimiento, como cuando te dejo uir de Rezo después el te protegió, y te mantuvo sana y salva._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón, aunque lo hacia por su propio interés no lo olvides, aún así más tarde hablare con el, ya que el no tiene nada que ver con esto y aún así le lastimaron a causa mía._

_-Esa no fue tu culpa Lina, quizá fue la mia yo no debí dejarte sola, sabía que te habían atacado y aun así me aleje de ti, yo lo lamento, y prometo no volver a dejarte sola nunca más._

Dicho esto le abrazo fuertemente y le beso con tanta intensidad, que comenzaba a subir la el se aparto, tratando de contenerse.

-_Bien entonces yo regreso en un momento más, por cierto te parece si les comento a los demás que ya estas bien le dará mucho gusto a, Ameria_

_-No mejor les dare la sorpresa._

_-Bien yo solo quería que alguien estuviera contigo en mi ausencia, no quisiera salir es solo que es importante Lina._

_-Bien, yo estare aquí, no ire a ninguna parte, mientras tengan lista mi comida, después vere que ropa me pondré esta noche, necesito ir a mi habitación, para elegir algún vestido._

_-Entonces yo le dire a Zelgadis que este al pendiente._

_-No te preocupes Gourry, yo estare bien._

_-Bien, no tardare_. Dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a Lina sola, inmediatamente los sirvientes del castillo llamaron a la puerta ya que llevaban consigo la comida para Lina. Ella encantada comenzó a comer.

* * *

Gourry por su cuenta salio apuradamente del castillo, ya que tenía algo importante que hacer, Ameria estaba en su habitación escogiendo su vestido, pues debería lucir como toda una princesa, no dejaba de pensar en Zelgadis, ya que ella lo amaba, pero en el fondo ella sabía que si Zel no encontraba su cura, posiblemente no continuara una relación con ella, así que no podía perder la simple oportunidad de quedarse ahí, ella era una princesa y tenía que estar al mando cuando su padre no estuviese frente al trono además, debería darle nietos a su padre, y no estaba segura de hacerlo si se quedase con Zealgadis, o al menos que el aceptase estar cerca de ella, ya que el era muy obstinado en cuanto a sus crencias y modo de hacer las cosas, quizá solo era que en el fondo ella no quería salir lastimada, por que al final de cuentas quien sufriría más sería ella. Ya que no solo le había entregado su virginidad, si no que el sería el amor de su vida, sin embargo ella no estaba segura de que el sintiera lo mismo y que aunque así fuese y el la amase con toda su alma, si el no encontrara su cura sería seguro que le abandonaría

Y no es que se arrepintiera de haberse entregado a el, a fin de cuentas ella fue quien le busco sabiendo que el puso un limite, sin embargo no sabía como actuar, ya que el parecía decir una cosa y hacer otra.

Y ahí sentada en frente al espejo se miro, noto que ya no era una niña, ya era mayor, y sabía que ella bien pudiese tomar sus propias decisiones, así que esta noche le daría gusto a su padre y hablaría con Zelgadis respecto a lo que ella sentía, no estaría dispuesta a perder al hombre que ella amaba desde niña.

* * *

Por otro lado Zelgadis se encontraba en su habitación, pensando en los hechos acontecidos anteriormente, pensaba en Ameria quien el amaba y lo sabía, y pensaba en Natsumi, eso era molesto para el, ya que mientras Ameria se distanciaba, Natsumi se acercaba, que sin querer escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

-_Vaya no se les ocurre molestarme en otro momento_, un tanto molesto camino a la puerta para abrir._- Natsumi que haces aquí…_

_-Yo espero no ser inoportuna, pero estaba aburrida en mi habitación y decidi venir contigo para charlar un momento ya que hace un momento tu estabas con Ameria, ¿te molesta?_, pregunto ella

El que no podía evitar caer en los encantos de Natsumi ya que ella era hermosa, amble y por que no un tanto sensual –_No, no me molesta, pasa Natsumi,_ y con su mano derecha le indico que pasara a su habitación.

-_Gracias, espero no incomodarte Zelgadis, yo me sentí muy apenada en el balcón._

_-Te refieres a la escena del balcón, no deberías darle importancia._

_-Me doy cuenta que entre la princesa Ameria y tu_… Pero no termino de decirlo ya que esto le apenaba

_-Ameria y yo que Natsumi_, expreso Zelgadis.

_-Bien yo creía que ella y tu, bien ya sabes, ella es muy hermosa y alegre, tiene demasiadas cualidades, no seria nada extraño que tu y ella, ya que tu también eres un gran prospecto para las mujeres._

_-Eso crees tu…_

_-Si, eres muy atractivo a pesar de tu apariencia de Quimera, Zelgadis yo…_

Y sin pensarlo comenzaban acercarse poco a poco, ella le abrazo del cuello con ambas manos, el la tomo de la cintura, y sin pensarlo sus labios estaban muy juntos unos del otro, se dieron un beso, ligeramente, con un rose en los labios, fue corto un simple beso, nada más se miraron fijamente a los ojos esperando dar el siguiente paso.

-_Interrumpo algo,_ se escucho una voz, ellos giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo para saber quien observaba, soltándose al mismo tiempo.

-_No han contestado a mi pregunta, si estoy interrumpiendo puedo retirarme._

Natsumi sonrojada, ya que se encontraba sola y en la habitación de Zelgadis, ovbiamente ella era quien había ido a buscarle.

_-No llamas al entrar_, pregunto molesto pero al ver quien era se sorprendió -_ Lina que haces aquí_, espeto Zelgadis.

-_Nada solo vine a conversar con mi amigo, y claro que llame a la puerta pero nadie contesto, obviamente estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta._

_-Señorita Lina, cuando despertó; Pregunto Natsumi. (E_staba demasiado nerviosa y apenada_) -Bueno es decir me da gusto saber que esta mucho mejor_.

-_Apenas hoy Natsumi, y ya que estoy interrumpiendo me retiro._

_-No, espera Lina,_ expreso Zelgadis.

Natsumi entendiendo que tenía que salir, se despidió. –_Me da mucho gusto que se haya recuperado señorita Lina, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo estoy a su disposición, yo tengo que ir a mi habitación, con su permiso_. Dicho esto salio de la habitación.

-_Vaya no pierdes el tiempo amigo._

_-No, y tu tampoco por lo visto,_ espeto molesto.

-_Lamento interrumpir tu momento con Natsumi, te ves un poco exaltado, es por que quizá pensaste que era Ameria quien entro._

_-Que dices Lina._

_-Si, Ameria nunca toca antes de entrar._

_-Y como lo sabes…_

_-Es bastante obvio amigo,_ Lina entro y se acomodo en un sofá de la habitación.- _Y Ameria lo sabe._

_-Saber que Lina…_

_-Vamos Zelgadis estabas besandote con Natsumi, no soy idiota, además tu tienes o tenias una relación muy cercana con Ameria no es así._

_-Bueno estas el lo correcto, y piensas decírselo,…_

_-No es algo que me corresponda decir a mi, Zelgadis. Además que piensas que soy una entrometida._

_-Pues no, pero no entiendo a que has venido a mi habitación, y mucho menos que entraras sin llamar ya que no lo hiciste._

_-Bien, pensé que no lo habías notado, amigo, sin embargo Natsumi nos se dio cuenta estaba demasiado ocupada._

_-Pues te conozco bastante bien Lina difícilmente llamas antes de entrar, y bajando un poco su tono de voz dijo -Y dime por que no se lo dirás, ella es tu amiga._

_-Si tienes razón, tal ves deberías pagarme una buena suma de dinero por guárdate el secreto, haber veamos…_

_-Estas bromeando verdad, tus servicios son muy caros Lina._

_-Si tienes razón, es por eso que deberías arreglar esta situación no te parece._

_-Arreglar que Lina, no hay nada que arreglar._

_-Si lo hay, esto es un triangulo amoroso, por que no le has dicho a Natsumi que tu y Ameria tienen o tenían algo._

_-Yo no lo se, además como le diría que hay algo si ella esta a punto de conocer a su prospecto de hombre._

_-Tienes razón, pero deberías decírselo, no es correcto, tu no eres esa clase de persona Zelgadis, además si no lo haces yo soy capaz de lanzarte un Drag Slave, eres un imbécil lo sabías._

_-Eres demasiado ruda no te parece las cosas no siempre se arreglan de esa maner;a aunque por otra parte, tal vez sea lo mejor Lina, anteriormente ya te había comentado sobre lo que escuche que le menciono Phillionel._

_-Y que con eso…tu eres una gran persona amigo, además Phill no es el tipo de persona que discrimine a los demás, es un loco fanatico de la justicia al igual que Ameria pero, es un buen sujeto._

_-No lo se Lina, necesito pensarlo._

_-Asi que estas celoso. Deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas con Ameria, ella te quiere._

_-Tu lo crees…no estoy seguro._

_-Y por que no lo estas, no eres el Zelgadis que conozco, no el de siempre. ¿Qué te paso amigo?_

_-No lo se Lina, yo a veces pienso que seria mucho mejor que Ameria, este con alguien más._

_-Que eres un imbécil, no es tan fácil, solo piensas dejar las cosas así, además no es justo que le hagas esto a la pobre Ameria, si no estas seguro por lo menos deberías decircelo._

_-No quisiera hacerlo Lina, pero…_y no lo decía.

_-Pero que, no tienes excusas…_

_-Lina, yo….no se si pueda tener hijos.._

Lina se quedo sin palabras ella no era necesariamente una doctora corazón, ni nada de eso pero tendría que decir algo_ -Es por eso que le pediste tiempo verdad, para encontrar tu cura._

_-Si, yo no se si pueda y últimamente Phillionel lo ha mencionado en algunas ocaciones, dice que el quiere nietos y sucesores al trono._

Nuevamente Lina se quedo en silencio ya que generalmente ellos no hablaban de esos temas, ella tomo aire y pensando seriamente en lo que le diría _– Creo que es una cuestión muy difícil ya que no estas seguro, pero tu eres mucho más que eso, eres un gran ser humano Zel, pero aún así deberías intentarlo, ni siquiera estas seguro,_ ella se acerco a Zelgadis le tomo del hombro diciéndole_ – Encontraremos esa cura Zelgadis, tenlo por seguro._

-_Gracias amiga, yo necesitaba decirlo._

_-Aun así no arreglaras nada enredándote con Natsumi, la próxima ves que la vea tan cerca de ti, le haré estallar con un Drag Slave o un Ragna Blade, es una demasiado molesta por lo ocurrido_

_-No es eso Lina, lo de Natsumi y yo no es planeado, solamente se dio por si solo, tu bien sabes que ni siquiera habíamos cruzado palabra_.

Lina se tranquilizo un poco -_En eso tienes razón, aún así, no puedes seguir con esta situación._

_-Pensare en eso Lina, gracias por escucharme._

Lina desvió su mirada y observo los trajes que Zelgadis le había mostrado a Gourry anteriormente.

-_Vaya es lo que piensas utilizar esta noche._

_-Si, aunque aún no estoy muy seguro._

_-Bien pues yo creo que este es el correcto, tomo el traje azul marino y se lo dio en la mano._

_-Tu crees que lo sea._

_-Si, va con tu personalidad, por cierto tu sabes a donde es que fue Gourry_

_-No, no tengo idea Lina._

_-Bien ya es tarde y necesito ir a cambiarme, te parece si te veo más tarde amigo._

_-Si, yo también debo comenzar a vestirme ya es tarde._

_-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, que te parece si más tarde pasas a mi habitación para darte el visto bueno, debes lucir mucho más elegante que ese príncipe de Mipross._

_-Bien lo haré, sabes el que tengas una relación con Gourry a cambiado tu carácter, eres menos gruñona, aún eres gritona, y comes demasiado..._

-No soy Lina Inverse no he cambiado en nada ha i por cierto. e_res un completo idiota Zelgadis, y me refiero en cuestión a tus actos con Ameria y Natsumi, que seas mi amigo no te justifica._

-_Vaya retiro lo dicho sigues siendo la misma._

_-En efecto, Lina Inverse no cambia, entonces me voy, se hace tarde._ Dicho esto se levanto y salio de la habitación.

* * *

Entro a su habitación para tomar algo de ropa, y entre vestidos se perdió ya que no sabía cual lucir esa noche, y observo un lindo vestido que tenía guardado para alguna linda ocación, lo saco y acaricio su tela era suave, delgada para formar pliegues pero lo suficientemente gruesa para no dejar traspasar su interior, era rosa combinado con distintos colores, era sumamente ajustado a su cintura y pecho de gran escote,de bajo llevaría un corcel para darle más forma a su cuerpo, también tenía distintas aperturas dejando al descubierto sus piernas, sin mangas solo un cordón al rededor de su cuello dejando al descubierto los hombros por completo y la espalda, con un ligero escote, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás este tenía un ligero volumen de pliegues que resalta sus lindas piernas al dejarlas al descubierto, lo tomo y le puso en la cama, tomo unas lindas zapatillas que tenía algunos cristales como adorno, tomo algunas joyas que le hacían juego. Abrio la llave para llenar la tina, después quito su ropa.

Gourry ya había llegado y entro a su habitación, al notar que Lina no estaba en el lugar se asusto un poco, corrió a la habitación de Lina, y escucho ruidos en el cuarto de baño.

_-Lina estas ahí_…pregunto.

-_Si, me estoy duchando Gourry enseguida salgo._

_-Bien, yo ire a mi habitación para ir a ducharme vuelvo en un par de minutos Lina, o si deseas puedes venir en cuanto termines._

_-Si, lo haré, solo dame unos minutos._

Gourry se fue a su habitación ya que era algo tarde, era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese la cena, Lina salio envuelta en una toalla, pequeña, comenzó a vestirse, se puso su ropa interior y después su vestido, tomo asiento para retocar su belleza, con un poco de maquillaje, recogio su cabello ya que de esa manera luciría más su espalda, dejando caer ligeros mechones, tomo algunos notando que seguían grises, puso en su cuello el collar de diamantes que Ameria le regalo días atrás en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, una pulsera de diamantes y sus zapatillas, en seguida escucho el llamar de la puerta.

_-Lina, estas lista, ya estoy aquí._

_-Pasa Ze_l, el entro en la habitación un tanto apenado,

_-Luces hermosa Lina, no pensé que fueras tan femenina, realmente luces sensacional._

_-Vaya tu también te ves muy bien amigo solo que hay un detalle_. Ella se levanto para acercarse a su amigo.

_-Cual es Lina, me puse el traje completo._ Ella se acerco aún más y le quieto la corbata, le desabotono algunos tres botones y le acomodo la camisa con el saco, dándole un toque muy sensual al conjunto que llevaba puesto Zelgadis.

_-Lo ves ahora si esta perfecto, ya no te ves tan sofisticado este Zelgadis es mas sensual, el traje es muy elegante._

_-Vaya no lo había pensado, y ya no me siento como un pingüino ahorcado._

_-Ja,ja,ja a decir verdad yo no se mucho del tema, pero la ultima ocación note que Gourry lo hace y se ve muy bien, ahora estas listo para opacar a cualquier príncipe._

Gourry entro a la habitación sin tocar, _-Zelgadis estas aquí amigo_, sin evitar ver a Lina _–Lina te ves hermosa,_

_-Gracias medusas._

_-No es en verdad tu luces mucho más hermosa que en la celebración de tu cumpleaños, además ese vestido te realsa el pecho, se ven mucho más grandes además creo que te han crecido._

_-Gourry por que eres tan tonto_, tirándole un golpe en la cabeza para después poner su mano en su frente y decir -_¡Que bochorno!_

-_Bueno Gourry tiene razón Lina, luces muy exuberante y femenina._

_-¿Tu también Zelgadis?_ Espeto Lina.

_-No es en serio, además no puedes culparnos generalmente tu siempre usabas pantalón._

_-Si, es verdad, por cierto, tu también te ves muy bien Gourry._

El lucia un pantalón negro con una camisa negra ligeramente desabotonada de los primeros tres botones dejando al descubierto una ligera parte de su pecho, con un saco muy juvenil sin abotonar para que luciese la camisa con el saco, además llevaba puesto una hermosa cadena que colgaba de su cuello, su cabello suelto como siempre, esta vez muy bien peinado.

_-Vaya tu crees, normalmente yo no visto de negro pero este traje me agrado._

_-Pues te hace ver muy bien, medusas, por cierto ya fuiste con Ameria, Zelgadis._

_-Y para que tendría que ir con ella Lina._

_-Vaya los hombres si que son obsinados, en fin pensé que hablarías con ella al respecto._

_-No como ya te dije, no puedo pedirle que no conozca a nadie más, si yo aún no se si logre tener una relación formal con ella._

-_Creo que te estás precipitando Zelgadis_, expreso Gourry, -_La relación que hay entre ustedes aún no es formal y creo que deberías considerar que hay probabilidades que encuentres una cura, y en caso de que no la hubiese no te impide tener una relación con la pequeña Ameria, creo que estas siendo muy severo a ti mismo._

_-Si, así es Medusas tiene razón, creo que nada pierdes con seguir una linda relación con Ameria, más tarde podrán decidir si pueden seguir adelante o si no._

_-Tal vez tengan algo de razón, pero no lo haré Lina, yo no quiero entusiasmarla para después decirle que no._

_-Pues me parece injusto que tu decidas por ella._

_-Que, yo no decido por ella._

_-Claro que si, esa es la decisión de Ameria no tuya, si tu encuentras tu cura o no ella es quien decide al final._

_-Buen punto Lina, ahora déjame decirte que ella ya decicio conocer a una persona más en su vida, y que no tardo en conocer, te parece poco, yo estoy decidiendo alejarme de ella pero tu no has notado que ella me esta alejando aún más con esa actitud._

_-Entonces estas celoso verdad Zel_, pregunto Gourry, una gota salio de la cabeza de Lina y Zelgadis.

_-No es solo eso, entienden, ella me subestima al conocer a ese tipo, ya que yo soy_…no termino de hablar

_-Eres una gran hombre amigo, tal vez para Ameria también es un poco difícil, y aún no sabe que es lo que debe hacer al respecto ya que no debe ser fácil, pero estoy segura que ella en verdad te quiere, ten en mente eso Zelgadis._

_-Tratare Lina ahora creo que deberíamos bajar ya es hora._

_-Bien, entonces vamos, creo que Zelgadis ya desea conocer a su rival._

_-Ah Lina, tu no cambias. _

Pronto salieron de la habitación, que mientras caminaban Gourry tomo de la cintura a Lina, le abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras caminaban. Zelgadis fingia no verlos ya que esa escena era demasiado ridícula para el, en el transcurso del camino se encontraraon con Ameria quien lucia espectacular con un vestido escotado, con bordes azules, de gran volumen con su espalda al descubierto totalmente y unas lindas zapatillas con diamantes, Zelgadis no pudo evitar sentir deseo por la princesa ya que el ya había probado su calor, y sus besos.

Ameria observo a lo lejos a sus compañeros que sin pensarlo, corrió rápidamente al ver que Lina estaba despierta, lanzándose sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a la hechicera.

_-Lina querida, estas bien, que gusto…_

Y correspondiendo a su abrazo le contesto. -_Tranquila Ameria, yo estoy bien._

_-Cuando despertaste, ah por que no me dijeron nada. Que crueles son._

_-Pues como estabas muy ocupada en tus asuntos, no hubo oportunidad,_ espeto Zelgadis.

-_A que te refieres Zelgadis,…_

_-Basta_, grito Lina, Ameria hace unas horas que desperté, pero me mantuve descansando en mi habitación, ya que aun puedo sentirme un poco cansada.

_-Me alegra tanto, verte, yo te extrañaba Lina._

Lina le abrazo, _-Esta bien ,ya tendremos tiempo para charlar amiga ahora déjame ver, que lindo vestido estas luciendo._

_-Gracias Lina, tu también te ves sensacional, y tu Gourry se ven muy bien_, giro su cuerpo para observar de cerca a Zelgadis…

_-Te ves guapísimo Zelgadis, ese color te va muy bien._

El un tanto sonrojado solo le dijo –_ Gracias Ameria, ahora vamos que ya es tarde y tu padre nos espera._

Entraron al salón de bienvenida, donde en una sofá muy elegante con bordes dorados, se encontraba el príncipe Kenshi,conversando con las personas ahí presentes, al ver entrar a la princesa se levanto rápidamente.

En la sala se encontraban Sebastian y Natsumi que obviamente estaban vestidos con uno de sus tantos cambios de ropa, aunque a decir verdad esta vez Natsumi lucia más hermosa que de costumbre sus cabellos negros estaban brillantes y muy definido con ligeros rulos, su vestido era rojo y con un gran escote, detalle que Ameria no dejo pasar por desapercibido, Sebastian se alegro de ver a Lina, no mostro ninguna sorpresa lo que a Gourry le molestaba aún más ya que no estaba seguro de que hacia el en su habitación y con la mujer que amaba, Phillionel, se alegraro por el despertar de Lina.

Sin embargo había llegado el momento que Zelgadis no quería que llegase, el rey Phill se acerco al príncipe Kenshi y le llevo junto a su hija menor.

-_Principe Kenshi, me es un gran honor presentarle a mi hija menor Ameria, se que ustedes han entablado conversación en algún momento pero esta ves es su encuentro tiene un fin muy interesante._

Ameria no podía creerlo, le observo y noto que era muy guapo alegrandose de tener tan buen pretendiente, que a su vez desvio su mirada para comparar a Sebastian que también era un príncipe, no negó para si misma que Sebastian tenía una gran personalidad, era guapo, alto, con un cuerpo muy atractivo, y también era elegante, muy sofisticado y sobre todo a menudo mostraba una sonrisa, después nuevamente observo a su pretendiente, que tenía ciertas virtudes, que a la pequeña Ameria le fasinaban, observo cada una de sus virtudes físicas, y dijo pasa si misma _–Es alto, guapo, elegante, y es rubio._

El así mismo tubo una gran impresión de Ameria, ya que ella tenía muy buenos atributos, su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros, y traía puesto un elegante vestido. El se acerco a ella para decirle _- Señorita Ameria, es un placer verle otra vez._

_-Otra vez,_ espeto Zelgadis, en voz baja.

_-El gusto es mio, príncipe Kenshi_. El tomo su mano y le beso- _Pero dejemos las formalidades he venido a conocerte y me gustaría que me dijeras simplemente Kenshi._

-_Bien yo,_ (estaba nerviosa),_Kenshi agradezco tu interés al venir a nuestro reino._

-_El placer es mio Ameria_, el desvio su miraba para observar que una chica de cabello color de fuego se encontraba conversando con Zelgadis. _–Y quien es, tan bella mujer_, a lo que imnediatamente Gourry y Sebastian, prestaron atención, ya que mientras el problema fuese de Zelgadis a ellos no les afectaría ya que era suficiente el lio que había entre estos tres.

_-Que_ expreso Ameria, _- Bien ella es mi gran amiga Lina._

Lina que estaba conversando con Zelgadis tratando de darle animos, no puso atención.

_-Lina, Lina me puedes escuchar un momento Lina_. Espeto Ameria.

_-Que, ha si, discúlpame Ameria yo estaba distraída, dime._

_-Te presento al príncipe Kenshi_, así mismo dijo al príncipe, -_Principe Kenshi le presento a Lina Inverse._

_-Vaya así que tu eres la famosa Lina Inverse, es un verdadero placer conocerte._

_-Lo se_, expreso Lina.

La servidumbre anuncio que era hora de la cena, a lo que todos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al comedor

Mientras caminaban Kenshi camino cerca de Ameria, ligeramente dando un vistaso a Natsumi ya que era imposible no verla, sin embargo esa noche seria difícil para el ya que había mujeres muy hermosas a su alrededor.

Estando en el comedor, tomaron asiento. Esto fue realmente incomodo ya que Phillionel tomo asiento en su lugar como cabeza de la familia y rey de Saillune, Ameria a un costado de su padre, Kenshi junto de Ameria, Zelgadis junto a Natsumi, que a su ves ella estaba encantada con la idea. Para Lina fue más incomodo aún que Gourry tomo asiento a un costado de ella, a su derecha para ser más precisos, Sebastian se poso a su izquierda dejándola en medio de ambos jóvenes, lo que empezaba a molestarle.

_-Digame príncipe Kenshi, como están las cosas en Mipross,_ pregunto Lina.

_-Bien Lina, puedo decirte Lina verdad, si no te molesta._

_-Vaya creo que le tomas demasiada confianza a las personas._ Espeto Zelgadis.

Y atento al comentario de Zelgadis, se apeno._-Yo lo siento señorita Lina, no quisiera tomar demasiada confianza de usted, si es que no me lo permite._

_-Yo no estoy acostumbrada a tantas formalidades._

_-Aún así me parece que es demasiado descortes tanta confianza, cuando el príncipe Kenshi viene especialmente a tratar a la princesa Ameria._ Espeto Sebastian.

_-Si, creo que no es correcto, no_. Expreso Gourry.

_-Si creo que tienen razón, princesa Ameria no deseo que tenga una mal impresión de mi, es solo que me resulta difícil conversar y hablarle de usted a personas de mi edad._

_-No te preocupes Kenshi, ahora debemos empezar a cenar._

_-Tienes razón Ameria_, expreso Lina.

Pasaron algunas horas hablando sobre democracia, mientras cenaban, y después se situaron en el salón donde se le recibió al príncipe Kenshi, el rey Phillionel, pidió que trajeran las mejores botellas de vino.

_-Ves Gourry podré tomar ese vino que tanto me gusta._

_-Oye Lina, y no crees que es demasiado pronto para que bebas vino._

_-Va eres un exagerado Gourry, no todos los días se puede tomar un vino tan delicioso como ese._

_-Solo, no bebas demasiado Lina, y mantente cerca de mi._

_-Esta bien medusas._

Ameria se encontraba sentada en un sofá con Kenshi el parecía tenerle entretenida ya que a menudo Ameria sonreía, y el también.

Zelgadis no dándole importancia ya que el en ocaciones podría ser demasiado frio, pero a la vez era racional y el estaba conciente de sus pensamientos hacia la relación que había entre ellos y que quizá no los llevase a nada, así que tampoco se rompería la cabeza demasiado, las cosas seguirían su curso y si Ameria encontrase alguien más, eso significaría que su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

_-Y dime Ameria, estarías dispuesta a visitarme._

_-Te refieres a que yo deba ir a Mipross, Kenshi yo no lo se hay muchas cosas por hacer._

_-No te preocupes no por ahora, quizá más adelante tu puedas visitarme ya que deseo que conozcas mi reino es hermoso te encantara._

_-Bien tal vez debamos ir, aunque no lo se, yo tengo invitados en mi reino y no puedo dejarlos solos, tal ves más adelante Kenshi._

_-Tienes razón no hay prisa_…y le tomo de la mano, lo que le molesto a Zelgadis quien prefirió salir del lugar al balcón, tomo un poco de aire, de entre sus bolsas saco un puro, para después buscar con que encenderlo.

_-Necesitas un poco de fuego_, expreso Lina, y acercándose a el genero una pequeña llama de fuego en su dedo índice, Zelgadis acerco el puro inhalo para que este encendiera, después dejo salir el humo, de su boca.

_-Creo que estas algo tenso amigo._

_-Lo se Lina, pero esto es demasiado estúpido._

_-Si, lo es, es solo que no contábamos con las idioteces de Phillionel, no te parece._

_-Vaya, eres muy expresiva._

Que de pronto Sebastian salió al balcón dejando a su hermana con Gourry.

-_Interrumpo algo,_

_-No Sebastian, Lina y yo conversábamos de cosas sin importancia._

_-Y donde esta Natsumi_ pregunto Lina.

-_Con Gourry ellos están hablando sobre, magia y experimentos._

_-Y tu hermana sabe de eso Sebastian._

_-Si Lina, ella ha leído demasiado, además es una chica muy inteligente durante mucho tiempo estuvo buscando una cura para…_

_-Para quien Sebastian_, pregunto Zelgadis.

-_Para un campesino que fue maldecido en nuestro reino._

En ese momento Zelgadis noto que el príncipe Kenshi se acerco más de la cuenta a su amada Ameria a sí que solo dijo- _En seguida vuelvo voy por algo de vino, se me seco la garganta._

Sebastian tenía que aprovechar su momento así que se acerco a Lina.

_-Como están esas heridas, hay algo raro en ellas Lina, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar a solas._

_-Pues creo que van bien, ya no siento tanto dolor y han cerrado por completo._

_-Y si yo te dijera que tengo una idea bastante precisa de por que te atacaron, me creerías._

_-No tengo motivos para dudar de ti, pero tampoco los tengo para creer lo que me dices._

_-Ese es un buen punto sin embargo, cuando entre a tu habitación, logre observar que había algo que te llamaba mucho la atención._

_-No se de que hablas, creo que estas confundido._

_-No, no lo estoy y tu lo sabes Lina, sabes hoy luces espectacularmente hermosa_, dicho esto se acerco a ella agarrándole de las manos.

_-Creo que no deberías acercarte demasiado…_

_-Por que no,_ y se acerco aún más a los labios de lina rozándole ligeramente.

Ella formo una bola de fuego en sus manos y a punto de lanzarla a Sebastian, el minimiso su poder desvaneciendola entre sus manos.

_-Eso era una bola de fuego Lina, creo que aun estas muy debíl._

_-Eso no me impide darte tu merecido,_ Lina se hecho para atrás que sin querer tropezó con un pilar que estaba en su espalda para rebotar y caer frente a Sebastian quien le agarro con ambas manos, quedando nuevamente muy cerca uno del otro.

_-Eres un imbécil, suéltame._

_-Estas segura, si lo hago caeras._

_-No me importa,_ que sin saberlo Gourry salía al balcón y observaba la escena sin decir nada.

-_No me gusta que los hombres se tomen ese tipo de atribuciones, conmigo sabes._

_-Pero yo so soy cualquier hombre, y puedo demostrártelo._

_-No, gracias, yo no necesito nada de eso Sebastian tenlo en cuenta, debo entrar_. Obviamente Lina se estaba poniendo nerviosa y molesta ante la actitud de Sebastian y no deseaba ser ella quien partiese el castillo en dos.

-_Estas segura de no querer estar un momento más…_

_-No, yo necesito entrar ahor_a, así que se giro su cuerpo para ver a Gourry en la entrada y sin saber que hacer solo corrió hacia el _–Gourry, que bueno que estas aquí, te parece si vamos por unos bocadillos._

Gourry que tenía la intecnión de partir en dos a Sebastian no lo hizo ya que tenía otra idea en mente _– Bien vamos Lina._

El rey Phillionel se levanto de su asiento e invito a todos para que se uniesen al brindis. El sirviente inmediatamente ofreció una copa de vino a los invitados.

-_Bien quiero que brindemos por la paz y la justica que hay en nuestro reino,_ (Eso comenzaba a sonar aburrido),_ pero no estamos aquí para celebrar eso si no el encuentro entre mi hija y este joven príncipe Kenshi, y les agradezco que estén presentes a todos ustedes_, dicho esto levanto la copa para después beber todo el vino.

-_Si me permiten yo también quisiera hacer un brindis,_ expreso Gourry, a lo que todos se sorprendieron.

Tomo de la mano a Lina y levanto su copa, quiero brindar por que hoy será una noche especial, bebio de su copa dejándola vacía después de entre su saco saco una cajita se paro frente a Lina, y la abrió.

-_Lina, eres la mujer con la que he compartido estos últimos 5 años de mi vida, en estos días me di cuenta que he esperado demasiado tiempo, y no puedo esperar más no puedo siquiera pensar en la idea de perderte, así que hoy quiero pedirte...** ¡Que seas mi esposa!...**_

-_Queee, bueno yo_… Esto en verdad sorprendio a Lina, ya que había demasiada gente, al menos para ella.

-_Que romántico Gourry por fin se decidio a formalizar con Lina_, expreso Ameria un tanto gustosa.

El tomo el anillo que tenía muy buen aspecto pareciera que Gourry había ahorrado durante un buen tiempo para darle ese anillo a Lina. Ya que tenía un diamante muy hermoso en en el centro.

-Gourry yo, el se acerco y le beso frente a todos. Lina sin saber que hacer ya que ansiaba con toda su alma golpear a Gourry y acerle salir del lugar con una bola de fuego un Drag slave, pero sabía que no debía ni podría hacerle eso a Gourry no frente a todos y mucho menso después de esa declaración.

_-Lina di algo, no te quedes ahí._ Expreso Ameria gritando de gusto

-_No puede ser, ¡me dan dolor de estomago!_, dijo Zelgadis

Sebastian molesto por el acto inesperado de Gourry solo espero a que Lina respondiera.

-_Y bien señorita Lina desea ser mi esposa_…pregunto Gourry.

**Comentario del Autor:** Espero actualizar en esta semana el siguiente capitulo va dedicado para quienes ya desean y piden un encuentro entre Lina y Gourry y vamos a ver si acepta o no, ya que no tiene nada que ver con lo anterior así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo, yo espero que Zel y Ameria se arreglen, tambien extrañe mucho a Lina ya que salio poco en estos últimos capitulos, pero era necesario para enfocarnos en Ameria y Zel, nuevamente gracias por seguir el fic, gracias por sus comentarios y en estos días pronto saldrán algunas peticiones de los lectores que obviamente les haré saber...mil gracias y como siempre sus comentarios son bienvenidos.


	18. Felicidad, amor y desamor

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y únicamente los he tomado prestados de su autor original, todos son hechizos reales ninguno inventado por mi…hasta ahora.

**Nota del autor: **Hola ya estoy de vuelta en verdad siento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo, y lo siento he estado súper ocupada, estoy a punto de mudarme a mi nueva casa y he estado muy ocupada comprando algunas cosas y haciendo arreglos y la otra es que hay un nuevo integrante en casa y mi hermana necesitaba un poco(mucha ayuda) con mi sobrinito mientras se recupera, pero ya estoy de vuelta por cierto gracias por escribir y pedir actualización cuando lo vi, solo dije por ti Sakuchik voy a actualizar, gracias por alentarme y claro también para quienes siguen este fic.

Por cierto ya estoy adelantando algunos capítulos donde vienen la parte que algunos han sugerido, en este Sebastián se destapa un poco más y hay que ver lo que hace ante la situación de Lina y Gourry, veremos si Lina acepta, y si su decisión es lo que ella quiere, y un poco de pelea entre todos, pero mejor léanlo espero sus comentarios y opinen su opinión cuenta mucho. El próximo lunes actualizo nuevamente, ya que debo leer antes de publicar. Gracias por esperar, prometo terminarlo.

**CAPITULO 19: FELICIDAD, AMOR Y DESAMOR.**

Podía escucharse un silencio en el salón, si en efecto todos los presentes esperaban que Lina diera una respuesta a Gourry, o peor aún salir volando en una fuerte explosión que hiciese desaparecer el castillo, sin embargo querían saber que contestaría Lina, ya que no era usual ese tipo de escenas, no para ella.

Sebastián molesto por lo ocurrido, preguntándose a si mismo cuando fue que esto avanzo más de la cuenta ya que Lina y Gourry nunca anunciaron una relación seria entre ellos y mucho menos darse a notar, y aunque pudiesen darse cuenta que había algo más nadie a excepción de Ameria y Zelgadis lo sabían.

Obviamente Zelgadis era testigo de sus encuentros de amor, el príncipe Kenshi parecía un tanto desconcertado ya que esa era su reunión, aún así no le molesto en absoluto más bien pareciese tener cierta curiosidad ya que el también había escuchado hablar de la famosa Lina Inverse y de su manera de ser tan temperamental y muy efusiva en cuanto a su sentir. Sin embargo esa era una noche especial, ya que Gourry estaba proponiéndole ser su esposa.

Lina un tanto confundida, correspondió al beso de Gourry, fue un lindo beso, largo, no fue apasionado, si no más bien tierno, delicado, con dulzura; con AMOR, el le tomo en sus brazos rodeando su cintura, ella envolvió sus manos en el cuello de su amante, todos un tanto consternados por observar a Lina Inverse en esa escena, temerosos que Lina hiciese explotar el castillo con un Drag Slave por el atrevimiento de Gourry.

Ella no hizo nada, que después de unos minutos de romance el se alejo de su boca, dejando una distancia muy corta entre ellos dos, para continuar con su proposición le tomo de la mano y con una sonrisa

-_Entonces señorita Lina desea ser mi esposa_. Hubo un silencio y el solo dijo:

_-Lina, se que no esperabas esto y se que es muy precipitado, pero no soporto la idea de pensar, que pueda perderte tu eres mi razón de ser y de existir, mi vida no tenia sentido hasta que apareciste tu, una niña de solo 15 años que nunca me necesito, sin embargo me diste un lugar en tu vida , junto a ti he recorrido el mundo entero, anhelando ver tu sonrisa cada día, cada amanecer y cada anochecer, eres la mujer con quien deseo vivir el resto de mi vida._

-_Gourry yooo_, estaba consternada y por que no aterrorizada.

Lina observo a su alrededor pudo notar que era el centro de atención del lugar, después miro a su guardián a los ojos y noto esa ternura en su mirada, estaba llena de sinceridad, de amor, ella solo sonrío, tomo un poco de aire, cerrando sus ojos en cuestión de segundos recordó un sin fin de bellos momentos junto a Gourry, desde el primer día en que lo conoció hasta hace unos minutos, también recordó que ella estaba en peligro que quizá su presencia en este mundo seria breve si no lograba encontrar una solución para acabar con los Dioses de la muerte "Shinigamis" y sabía que el haría todo lo posible por protegerla y que esto traería graves consecuencias, ella no deseaba que el saliera lastimado por ningún motivo y quizá lo mejor era alejarlo de una buena vez, sin embargo también era el hombre que amaba y ella era capaz de enfrentar lo que fuese por estar con el, habían pasado 5 años sin darse cuenta que en realidad lo amaba que aunque no lo quería aceptar; en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía un extraño sentimiento hacia el, aún así que siempre lo negó, ya que amar a una persona, siempre implicaría una amenaza para ella, pues generalmente sus enemigos no se tocaban el corazón para atacar a Lina Inverse, así que mordió sus labios y abrió sus ojos para quedar frente a su amado, nuevamente respiro profundamente solo para decir…

_-ACEPTO_, fue todo lo que dijo.

-_Quee?_ Exclamo Sebastián.

-_Vaya Lina acepto, esto es sensacional._ Grito Ameria.

Gourry un tanto consternado por la respuesta de Lina ya que sabía que era muy probable que ella se negase, sin embargo el tenía que correr ese riesgo, y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios tomo la mano de su amada para colocarle el anillo en su dedo, en seguida le beso la mano, se acerco a ella.

-_Gracias, Lina me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo_, y nuevamente le beso.

Ella correspondió al beso, se alejaron uno del otro quedando frente a frente, el notaba el nerviosismo de Lina, sabia que para ella no era nada fácil sin embargo era algo que el tenía que hacer.

Ameria corrió junto a su amiga para abrazarle- _Lina querida me da tanto gusto por ustedes ya era tiempo…_

_-Gracias Ameria_, expreso Lina.

Zelgadis se acerco y le dio la mano a su amigo -_Bien pues que valor tienes amigo, te deseo mucha suerte._

_-A que te refieres Zelgadis_, expreso Lina un tanto molesta por el comentario.

-_Pues ya sabes, Gourry va a necesitar mucho más que suerte, sin embargo debo admitir que es muy valiente de su parte al hacerte esa proposición, realmente es un hombre muy valiente amigo, siento que te admiro_. Expreso Zelgadis

-_Eres un… _espeto Lina cerrando su puño

-_Vamos Zelgadis no eches a perder este momento tan especial entre Lina y Gourry, es mejor que continuemos con el brindis._

-_Bien yo les deseo que sean muy felices, señorita Lina, joven Gourry, me alegra que hayan decidido unir sus vidas._ Dicho esto el rey Phill se acerco y les dio un abrazo.

_-Gracias Rey Phillionel es muy amable._

-_No hay nada que agradecer joven Gourry, ustedes saben que son personas muy queridas por mi y por mi pequeña Ameria, si desean la celebración de su boda puede ser en este castillo, yo el rey Phillionel me encargaré de los gastos._

_-Bien, gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero aún no estamos seguros, había pensado que sería buena idea que Lina escogiera el lugar._

_-Gourry_, expreso Lina. Con un tono de dulzura ya que le sorprendía la actitud de Gourry

-_Sin embargo le haremos saber nuestra decisión y le agradezco su proposición es muy tentadora, sin embargo Lina es quien deba elegir el lugar de nuestra boda._

Que mientras conversaban Sebastián se acerco ya que no era una noticia de su completo agrado, y esto modificaba sus planes ya que el tenía otra cosa en mente, Natsumi pronto se sumaba al festejo, se acerco a Gourry .

_-Muchas felicitaciones joven Gourry, le deseo que sean muy felices,_ dicho esto le dio un ligero abrazo, después se acerco a Lina y le abrazo_.-Señorita Lina yo deseo que sea muy feliz, yo no dudo que lo sea ya que el joven Gourry es un gran hombre y es muy notorio que la ama con el corazón._

-_Gracias, Natsumi eres muy amable al decir estas palabras._

_-No lo digo por quedar bien con usted señorita Lina, yo tuve la oportunidad de observar como el joven Gourry le cuido mientras estaba en cama, y fue suficiente para darme cuenta que el le ama en verdad, es usted muy afortunada,…_

-_Yo te lo agradezco Natsumi, yo se que Gourry es un gran hombre_.

_-Bien yo también quiero felicitarlos por dar este gran paso_, expreso el príncipe Kenshi.

_No debe ser nada fácil, tomar este tipo de decisiones…_

Lina que ya estaba nerviosa, se limito a observar a Gourry, era difícil para ella, ya que no estaba segura de haber aceptado sin embargo, ya estaba dicho y no le haría quedar mal a Gourry de esa manera, por otra parte ella deseaba estar con él, compartir su vida con el hombre que amaba, no sabía que consecuencias tendría esta decisión sin embargo haría lo imposible por salir victoriosa como siempre.

Lina giro su cuerpo para tomar asiento, que sin saber Sebastián estaba de tras de ella, y quedando muy cerca de su rostro, el se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, así es era su momento para decirle a Gourry que aunque el llevase la delantera el no se daría por vencido, y que esto a penas comenzaba, Lina que aún estaba fuera de si por la proposición de Gourry, no fue capaz de hacer ni decir nada, tenía esa sensación de salir corriendo de hacer explotar a todos, y no sabía por que tenía ese sentimiento, ella lo amaba pero tenía que indagar dentro de sus ser para saber que era aquello le causaba tanto temor ya que ella no era ese tipo de chica.

-¿_Qué haces Sebastián?_ Pregunto Lina.

-_Solo te felicito Lina, en verdad deseo que seas muy feliz con Gourry,_ en seguida le abrazo fuertemente, Gourry solo se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, el estaba tras de Lina observando a Sebastián abrazarle tan cínicamente ya que mientras tenía a Lina en sus brazos el miro a los ojos a Gourry dándole una ligera sonrisa, Gourry entendió perfectamente sabía que Sebastián le estaba diciendo que no se daría por vencido, el había viajado cientos de kilómetros a Saillune y no se iría del ahí sin lograr sus objetivos.

En cuestión de minutos Sebastián le soltó para enseguida tomarle de las manos a Lina

-_Bien Lina, tu sabes que si necesitas algo, lo que sea yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte._

-_Yo te lo agradezco, ahora yo solo necesito tomar una copa de vino,_ enseguida se alejo de él dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde estaba su copa, la tomo y bebió hasta dejarla completamente vacía, tomo la botella y nuevamente lleno su copa para hacer lo mismo.

_-Vaya creo que Lina esta nerviosa,_ expreso Zelgadis.

-_Si, esto es nuevo para ella_ le contesto Natsumi,

-_Puede ser, nunca me imagine a Lina casada con nadie_…expreso Ameria

_-O tal ves pueda ser que no esta segura verdad Gourry_, expreso Sebastián murmurando a Gourry muy cerca de su oído, dicho esto bebió de su copa de vino dejándola vacía - _Salud Gourry, por un feliz compromiso._

Gourry quedo confundido, sabía que el tenía razón Lina parecía estar más nerviosa que feliz, y esto le hizo sentir mal.

_-Bien entonces prosigamos, hay mucho que celebrar quizá Ameria y yo algún día sigamos sus pasos, verdad Ameria,_ pregunto Kenshi.

-¡_Hee! Bueno yo creo que es demasiado precipitado hablar sobre el tema príncipe Kenshi, apenas y nos conocemos._

_-Si es verdad pero esa es mi intención ya que he viajado desde muy lejos solo para verte Ameria_, dicho esto le tomo de las manos y se le acerco.

_-Vaya ustedes tampoco pierden el tiempo,_ espeto Zelgadis, -_Quizá puedan ponerse de acuerdo y hacer una boda doble no crees Ameria._

_-Que, no creo que eso sea posible, seguramente Lina desea una boda para si misma, además yo aún soy muy joven y solo llevo unos pocos minutos cerca de ti Kenshi, eso es muy apresurado_.

_-Si tal ves lo sea, aún así, sería un verdadero honor poder compartir una vida a tu lado._

_-Que estupidez_ expreso Zelgadis.

Natsumi notando la tensión que había en el ambiente, a la cuál ella había estado sometida en algunas ocasiones decidió intervenir.

_-Zelgadis te parece si vamos por un poco de vino, mi copa esta vacía._

_-Si vamos, yo necesito refrescar mi garganta,_ enseguida comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba Lina sentada.

_-¿Estas bien Lina?_ pregunto Zelgadis.

_-¡Si!, por que tu pregunta amigo_.

-_Bien tú no te ves muy bien que digamos, no se supone que deberías estar feliz._

_-Y lo soy, acaso esperas que me ponga a brincar y a llorar de alegría, Lina Inverse no es esa clase de chica._

_-Si tienes razón, no eres esa clase de chica._

Sin embargo Gourry se mantenía en silencio, era verdad que Lina había aceptado pero no parecía ser muy feliz, y si a esto le sumaba que hacia pocos minutos que Sebastián había estado con Lina a solas, sin embargo ese no era el punto, así que decidió salir al balcón por un momento y tomar un poco de aire fresco, podía sentir un poco de culpa, ya que quizá ese no era el mejor moment,o tal ves había presionado a Lina, pero sin embargo el sabía que ella no aceptaría si no estuviera segura ya que ella no era una niña sensible, y amable, cuando el decidió decírselo sabía que había miles de probabilidades que Lina se negara sin embargo el necesitaba decirlo y arriesgarse ya que había tardado cinco años para decirle que la amaba. Decidió quedarse un momento para despejarse de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Por otra parte Ameria y Kenshi continuaban conversando lo que cada vez le molestaba aún más a Zelgadis sin embargo el entendía que era lo mejor, ya que Ameria no era totalmente fiel a sus sentimientos o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba, y observaba.

Lina noto la ausencia de Gourry en el lugar, tomó de su copa hasta dejarla vacía y se levanto.

_-Bien, yo los dejo tengo que ir con Gourry._

-_Esta bien Lina, nosotros seguiremos conversando._

Ella camino al balcón para buscar a Gourry, se paro a unos cuantos pasos de el, que quizá ni se hubiese dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

_-Gourry, ¿que haces aquí?_

_-¡Lina!,_ _suspiro yo solo quería sentir el aire fresco_.

Ella se acerco sabía que quizá se hubiese portado un tanto indiferente y era algo que tendría que arreglar en ese momento.

_-Gourry, yo_… se quedo en silencio después observo el en añillo en su dedo y sonrío, _-Gourry, yo lo lamento es solo qu,e eso fue muy sorpresivo para mi, yo no me lo esperaba no llevo ni un día despierta y si mal no recuerdo antes de caer en ese profundo sueño tu terminaste conmigo, no es algo tan fácil de entender sabes._

-_Que necesitas entender Lina, yo te amo, se que no debí actuar de esa manera y no puedo regresar el tiempo, pero en verdad lo siento, no puedo soportar la idea de saber que no estas a mi lado y necesitaba decírtelo de una buena vez,_ que sin darse cuenta había subido un poco el tono al hablar que llamo la atención de los demás así que pronto Zel y Ameria pensaron en acercarse y aunque no estaban seguros de hacerlo, se acercaron poco a poco.

Lina un tanto consternada ya que Gourry generalmente no se estresaba, -_Gourry yo, en verdad quiero estar a tu lado, te quiero y me hiciste mucha falta, yo realmente te necesito y me hace feliz ser la mujer que elegiste para compartir tu vida, es solo que todo esto me asusta un poco yo no se que se supone que deba hacer, me gusta ser libre, viajar, comer muchos dulces y platillos deliciosos, no me imagino en una casa encerrada todo el día, lo siento Gourry, pero no es fácil para mi, además ahora hay muchas cosas por resolver y yo no se que pueda pasar._

Gourry se acerco a ella le observo y se dio cuenta que aunque Lina era una jovencita de 20 años aun tenía rasgos de aquella chiquilla que conoció hace cinco años, le tomo de los hombros y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

_-No va a cambiar nada Lina, seguiremos viajando hasta cuando tú quieras, la única diferencia es que pediríamos una habitación en lugar de dos, una casa de campaña en lugar de dos, una cama el lugar de dos, ja,ja,ja._ Sonrió el espadachín ya que ese tipo de ideas le agradaban.

_-Que es tan gracioso Gourry._

_-Que no has cambiado nada Lina aun sigues siendo una niña._

_-De que hablas medusas yo… he madurado sabes._

_-Si tal vez pero no lo suficiente sin embargo yo te quiero así, eres la mujer que quiero._ El se acerco aún más y le dio un beso en la frente, -¿_Entonces eso era todo_?

_-A que te refieres Gourry…_

_-Pensé que tú no me querías, que quizá pudieses tener algún sentimiento por_…y levantando su mirada noto que sus compañeros comenzaban a acercarse, incluyendo a Sebastián así que ese era su momento tomo a Lina en sus brazos y le beso.

Ella correspondió ya que ella nunca admitió no quererlo, simplemente tenía un poco de miedo al matrimonio, ya que para ella siempre estuvieron bien de esa manera, y besar a Gourry era una de las cosas que más le gustaba en la vida, ya que no podría negar que el era un gran besador, así que lo tomo del cuello con ambas manos correspondiendo a ese beso tan efusivo ya que este era con más intensidad y pasión.

Y Zelgadis que era quien se aproxima al lugar no dijo nada solo espero ahí, a que se aproximaran los demás ya que el entendía a Gourry con respecto a Sebastián y sería cómplice de su amigo en esta oportunidad.

Que mientras ellos se besaban Sebastián se aproximo, al lugar junto con Ameria, al observar la escena no evito mostrar su enojo, comenzó a caminar para aproximarse aún más que de pronto una voz se escucho para después prohibirle el paso.

– _Espera un momento amigo, Lina y Gourry están muy ocupados y no creo que sea conveniente que se les interrumpa, ya que no todos los días puedes observar a Lina Inverse, besándose tan apasionadamente con su guarda espaldas._

-_Te estas burlando Xellos_ espeto Sebastián.

-_No amigo, pero no debes olvidar que el hecho de que tú no puedas besar a Lina Inverse no significa que nadie más lo haga._

_-Eres un imbécil Xellos._

_-Vamos amigo, tu tendrás tu oportunidad, ahora no eches a perder el festejo._

_-Y desde cuando ustedes dos se hablan con tanta familiaridad,_ pregunto Zelgadis.

_-Es verdad, hola amigos como están._

_-Señor Xellos que hace aquí._

-_Bien yo solo quería verificar el estado de Lina, pero me doy cuenta que esta mucho mejor y como esta usted señorita Ameria._

_-Ella esta muy bien, tal vez también se comprometa hoy,_ _no es así Ameria_. Espeto Zelgadis, Xellos podía sentirse muy satisfecho por la energía tan negativa que rondaba el lugar.

Así que camino para observar más de cerca a Lina y Gourry besándose, sin embargo sus piernas comenzaron a temblar- _Es mucho mejor estar cerca del Zelgadis y de Ameria su energía es mas satisfactoria que la de Lina y Gourry_, así que se acerco nuevamente a ellos -_Y como es que se piensa casar señorita Ameria._

-_No escuches a Zelgadis, el esta un poco confundido._

_-Yo confundido, todos nos hemos dado cuenta._

_-Yo diría que más que confundido estas celoso amigo Zelgadis._

_Zelgadis molesto por el comentario de Xellos expreso – Que demonios haces aquí Xellos no tienes nada mejor que hacer, además tu y yo no somos amigos._

_-Si, tengo mil cosas que hacer amigo, pero necesito hablar con Lina, además no podía faltar a su celebración de compromiso, así que con su permiso._ Pronto se acerco donde estaban Kenshi, y Natsumi quienes conversaban, tomo asiento en un sofá, enseguida el rey Phill se acerco saludándole amablemente.

_-Usted debe ser aquel joven que estaba junto a mi cuando perdí el conocimiento verdad, durante la batalla con Kanzel y Mazenda._

_-Si soy yo._

-_Pues déjeme agradecerle, y también quiero que sepa que usted puede estar aquí el tiempo que sea de su agrado, gusta beber algo._

_-MMM una taza de té esta muy bien._

_-Queee? Solo té. No desea una copa de vino._

-_No el té esta bien._

En seguida el rey pidió a la servidumbre que atendieran a Xellos, al cabo de algunos minutos uno de sus consejeros entro para avisarle que había algunas cosas pendientes por resolver así que se despidió y salió del lugar no sin antes hablar con el príncipe Kenshi.

-_Príncipe Kenshi se queda en su casa, cualquier cosa que necesite hágamelo saber también agradezco su interés en mi hermosa hija._

_-No quien debe agradecerle soy yo, al permitirme acercarme a ella._

_-Bien entonces yo los dejo necesito resolver algunas pendientes en el reino, se que dejo a mi hija en muy buenas manos._

_-Téngalo por seguro,_ dicho esto el príncipe Kenshi se levanto para despedir al rey Phillionel.

* * *

Mientras tanto Zelgadis y Ameria conversaban al respecto, el no podía ocultar la molestia que le ocasionaba la presencia del príncipe Kenshi.

-_Pues ya escuchaste a tu padre, debes ir con tu pretendiente Ameria._

_-Zelgadis tu no entiendes nada, pero ahora no es el momento, más tarde hablaremos tu y yo._

_-Tal ves no hay nada de que hablar Ameria, ahora si me disculpas._ Se despidió de ella para aproximarse a Natsumi quien estaba con Kenshi.

Ameria observo a su alrededor notando que Sebastian aún estaba cerca de ella.

-_Príncipe Sebastián tal vez no debamos estar aquí, por que no me acompaña por un poco de vino._

_-Tienes razón la noche a penas comienza. Y yo aún tengo tiempo Gourry Gabriev_ susurro para si mismo

Lina y Gourry aún seguían abrazados.-_Entonces quizá debamos entrar, no lo crees Lina._

_-Si esta haciendo un poco de frio en este lugar._

Que mientras caminaban para unirse al grupo, el le mantenía abrazada de la cintura, ella obviamente podía sentirse apenada pero era algo con lo que tenía que aprender a lidiar.

_-Muchas felicidades amiga Lina._

_-Xellos que haces aquí._

_-Bueno yo quería saber como te encontrabas querida Lina, aunque no hay mucho que decir verdad._

Ameria se acerco para sentarse junto a Kenshi, Lina y Gourry tomaron asiento juntos en un sofá, pasaron varias horas tomando y burlándose un poco sobre Lina y su futuro matrimonio al igual de los comentarios sarcásticos de Zelgadis con respecto Kenshi y Ameria.

Lina comenzó a sentirse mareada Gourry en ocasiones fijaba su mirada en Sebastián quien actuaba muy normal, Ameria no dejaba de observar con recelo a Natsumi, quien por un momento tomo la mano de Zelgadis, Xellos observaba disfrutando de las malas energías del lugar.

-_Bien yo necesito ir al tocador por un momento,_ expreso Lina, pronto se levanto y salió del salón.

Al llegar Lina mojo levemente su rostro tratando de no arruinar su maquillaje, después levanto su mirada y se vio en el espejo en cuestión de segundos creyó ver a una persona muy peculiara en su reflejo cerro los ojos y nuevamente observo sin embargo ya no estaba ahí.

-_Que demonios esta pasándome,_ espeto.

Salió del tocador para encontrarse frente a frente con Sebastián y Natsumi.

_-Señorita Lina se encuentra bien_ pregunto Natsumi.

-_Si, yo estoy bien que hacen aquí…_

_-Natsumi yo queríamos conversar por un momento a solas._

-_Bueno entonces yo me retiro,_ apenas y termino de hablar y Natsumi tomo la palabra.

_-Bien yo entrare por un momento, en unos minutos regreso señorita Lina, Sebastián tu vas a esperarme?_ Pregunto ella.

-_Si, Natsumi,_ sin embargo el ya estaba perdido observando a Lina había tomado un poco más de la cuenta ya que esa celebración se había convertido en un verdadero fastidio para el, Natsumi entro al tocador al saber que Lina se iria.

_-Bien nos vemos entonces_, expreso Lina y continuo caminando, Sebastián le alcanzó tomándola de la mano y jalando con tanta fuerza que su impulso la hizo regresar y quedar frente a el.

-_Estas segura que deseas casarte con Gourry,_

_-Ese no es asunto tuyo, Sebastián… suéltame de inmediato._

_-Tranquila Lina, solo piénsalo tal ves te estas equivocando._

_-Si me equivoco o no ese no es asunto tuyo,_

_-Si lo es, no quiero que te lastimen Lina._

_-De que hablas nadie va a lastimarme, solo eres un idiota que se aprovecha de la situación._

_-¡As!í, hace un par de horas no estabas mareada y no te molesto tanto estar en mis brazos, vamos Lina debes admitir que puedes sentirte atraída hacia mi aunque sea un poco._

_-De que hablas, te sientes soñado por que sabes todo sobre las mujeres, tú no me conoces._

_-No, no te conozco y tienes razón pero lo poco que he percibido de ti es muy alentador, además podemos conocernos._

_-Cual es tu intención Sebastián, que quieres de mí._

_-Esto_…le jalo y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, Lina se soltó y lanzo una bola de fuego, sin embargo Sebastián creo una especie de escudo en el cual absorbió la bola de fuego, como lo hizo anteriormente.

_-Eres un imbécil, me las vas a pagar._

_Comenzó a recitar -**Mas oscuro que la madrugada, más rojo que la sangre...**_

_El inmediatamente se movió en el plano astral, desapareció en un instante y reapareció tras de ella tomándole de las manos con una especie de abrazo, y susurrándole en el oído izquierdo, evitando que ella lanzará un hechizo._

_-Tú no entiendes Lina, tú estarás bien si te mantienes cerca de mí, que a caso no te has dado cuenta._

_-Si, se que eres un ser superior, hasta ahora no se por que, pero muy pronto lo averiguare, sin embargo conoces a Xellos ese es un buen indicio, aún así eso no me importa he derrotado a seres mucho más poderosos que tu y Xellos._

_-Lo se, pero yo no soy tu enemigo, yo quiero protegerte, Gourry, Zelgadis y los demás no lo lograran solos, incluso pueden salir lastimados._

_- No te importa eso Lina, que lastimen a Gourry_. Lina se quedo en silencio, exacto, Sebastián había dado en el blanco, al notar que Lina se quedo sin decir nada inerte ante su abrazo, en cuestión de segundos él le soltó quizá eso era lo que el deseaba saber.

_-Solo puedo decirte que no importa lo que tengas pensado hacer Sebastián, a Gourry nadie lo toca ni siquiera tu entendiste._

_-Eso ya lo veremos Lina, solo recuerda que yo no soy quien puede hacerle daño tu sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando._

_-Si puede ser, pero hasta ahora no hay nadie que haya derrotado a Lina Inverse._

_-Eso lo se, y en verdad deseo que nunca llegue a pasar_. Dicho esto se movió nuevamente en el plano astral y le dio un beso. Apenas y movió su mano para atacarle y el se alejo de ella.

_-Eres un idiota, disfrutas haciendo esto._

_-Me encantan tus labios Lina, que esperabas._

_-Por que no solo te vas a tu reino y no vuelves nunca más._

_-Eso es imposible, tu estas en mis planes y cuando menos te lo imagines tú necesitaras de mí y tendré paciencia hasta que ese día llegue._

_-Pero ¿por que?…_pegunto ella_._

_-Por que no solo te necesito Lina, yo siento la necesidad de protegerte ya que no hay nadie más que lo haga, bueno Xellos podría hacerlo pero no le es permitido, y a pesar de que eres berrinchuda, enojona, caprichosa, eres un buen ser humano como yo un día lo fui, sabes preciosa muy pronto entenderás mis palabras_

_-¿A que te refieres Sebastián?…al decir que fuiste ¿por que ya no lo eres?_

_-Quizá algún día pueda decírtelo, cuando te des cuenta que yo no soy tu enemigo, solo me gusta probar tus labios de ves en cuando._

_-Eres un idiota yo no soy tu juguete._

_-No lo tomes así Lina, tu no eres ningún juguete, lo hago por que…_

_-¿Por que Sebastián?, ¿por que eres tan idiota?._

_-Soy idiota, por que se que si te lo pido, no me lo darás, o si… tú ¿me besarías Lina?_

_-Queee, tu quieres besarme, ¿por que…que demonio te pasa?_

_-No es bastante obvio._

_-Ahora soy yo la que interrumpe señorita Lina._

_-Quee, Natsumi…_

_-Bien nos vamos Sebastián, señorita Lina._

_-Si vamos Natsumi_, contesto el mientras se limpiaba los labios con su mano derecha, y sonrió al ver en sus dedos el gloss (labial) de Lina, Natsumi le tomo del brazo derecho a Sebastián ya que generalmente era un orgullo contar con el apoyo de su hermano, pues ella sabía su historia, no tenía idea de lo que hubiese sucedido esos tres años en su ausencia y no le importaba el era su único hermano y sabía que estaban ahí por un gran motivo, de lo único que estaba completamente segura era que ella le apoyaría en todo, se giro y observo a Lina. Ya que ella se había quedado tras de ellos, escuchando como Natsumi alagaba con fervor a su hermano mayor.

-_Señorita Lina, no piensa venir usted_, expreso con una sonrisa.

-_Queee, si yo ya voy en un momento _

_-Quisiera disculparme señorita Lina, por el comportamiento de mi hermano, el en ocasiones actúa como otra persona, pero es un hombre encantador._ Desviando la mirada a su hermano regalándole una sonrisa.

Notaron como alguien se dirigía a ellos y observaron a Zelgadis aproximándose al lugar, cosa que a Sebastián no le importo

-¡_Vaya así que eres encantador Príncipe Sebastián! _Espeto Lina, y tomando distraído al encantador príncipe le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, inmediatamente el se inclino por el dolor.

-_Vaya esto me hace sentir mucho mejor, sabes, __aún así no perdono tu atrevimiento Sebastián, esa no es manera de tratar a una chica y mucho menos a Lina Inverse._

_-Vaya que sucede señorita Lina, eso es muy descortés_, espeto Natsumi acercándose a Lina ya que esto ultimo le pareció incorrecto, sabía que Sebastián se había propasado pero esa no era la manera de arreglar las cosas, no para ella que fue educada como toda una señorita.

Sin embargo ese tipo de modales no tenían cavidad en la educación de Lina, quien siempre que algo le molestaba se volvía sumamente violenta.

-_No te molestes Natsumi,_ expreso Sebastián casi sin aliento por el golpe, se enderezó y después sonrío.

-_Tal vez Lina tenga razón, fui muy atrevido, sin embargo_... Se acerco a Lina, sin notar que Zelgadis estaba por llegar junto a ellos, la miro de frente para terminar su frase -¡_Podría soportar una cuantiosa cantidad de golpes por probar nuevamente esos labios tan hermosos!_

Esto ultimo sonrojo a Lina, ya que generalmente ella no es tratada de esa manera Sebastián parecía estar demasiado interesado y eso comenzaba a llamar su atención.

_-No se preocupe señorita Lina, Sebastián a veces es muy efusivo pero es un gran hombre, eso téngalo por seguro._

_-Vamos Natsumi, tu que podrías decir sobre mi, soy tu hermano_.

_-No, no lo digo por eso, tu eres encantador y tienes un buen corazón, yo te conozco compartimos nuestra infancia y parte de nuestra juventud yo se que es así, aunque la vida te haya hecho duro y frio. Dentro de ti hay un noble corazón._

_-Eso es lo que tú piensas jovencita, yo opino lo contrario. _Espeto Lina

-_Bien así que están reunidos, fuera del salón. _Expreso Zelgadis.

_-¿Zelgadis que haces aquí?_

_-Nada yo solo observaba el espectáculo, por cierto no debes olvidar que Lina esta comprometida Sebastián._

_-Y créeme que no lo olvido Zelgadis, sin embargo ese no es problema para mi._

_-Eres demasiado arrogante, sin embargo un par de besos no significan nada._

_-Entonces eso quiere decir, que necesito tomar algo más de ella…_

_-Eres un imbécil Sebastián, _le susurro al oído ya que las jovencitas no habían entendido nada.

-_No fui yo quien lo dijo Zelgadis, lo dijiste tú, pero para que te quedes tranquilo te diré que esa no es mi intención, yo no soy su enemigo y ella lo sabe_.

-_Lina es mejor que regresemos, y le tomo del brazo a la hechicera._

_Y volteando antes de irse, observo a Natsumi y le dio una sonrisa- Tal vez debamos conversar más tarde te parece._

_Natsumi un tanto apenada, solo sonrió- Creo que es una estupenda idea, te veo más tarde. _En seguida Zel y Lina comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que los llevaría al salón de eventos.

_-Vaya así que si esta interesado en ti._

_-De que hablas Sebastián, el es solo un amigo._

_-Y de cuando acá los amigos se besan._

_-¿Quee? No pasa nada Natsumi, hace un tiempo los vi besándose es por eso que te di tu espacio estos días, no quiero que mi hermana se quede soltera toda la vida._

_-No es lo que tú piensas hermano._

_-Eso no importa, si tu te sientes bien con Zelgadis yo no tengo problema con eso, respeto tus decisiones y además me parece un buen sujeto. _Dicho esto le acaricio su mejilla y le dio la mano para dirigirse al salón.

Y mientras Natsumi y Sebastián tenían una platica muy amena sobre el tema, Lina y Zelgadis caminaban al salón de eventos, el se había dado cuenta que Lina estaba un poco mareada, y no solo eso también sobre el atrevimiento de Sebastian, en el fondo podía sentirse un poco confundido ya que generalmente Lina se defiende bastante bien, lo que le preocupo fue que sus poderes mágicos aún no regresaban por completo, sin embargo continuo caminado junto a la hechicera, pensando seriamente si debería romper el silencio.

_-Lina…_

_-Dime Zelgadis…_

_-No se si deba decir esto pero creo que Sebastián esta demasiado interesado en ti, y no propiamente como hechicera._

_-Ah te refieres a eso, no tiene importancia Zelgadis._

_-Creo que estas tomando esto muy a la ligera Lina, acaso tienes alguna razón._

_-Puede ser amigo_

_-Podrías ser un poco más precisa con tus argumentos._

_-Bien, para ser honesta creo que el me necesita no se aún para que, así que mientras el tenga ese interés sobre mi persona, no creo que pueda hacerme algún daño, si no al contrario el debe mantenerme a salvo._

_-Que te hace pensar eso._

_-Es como cuando tu me necesitabas para obtener la escultura de orialcon, para llegar a ella debías mantenerme a salvo, y con el príncipe Sebastián sucede algo muy similar, el ha salvado mi vida en algunas ocasiones como cuando fui herida por los dioses de la muerte, y debe ser por algún motivo muy importante si no el me hubiera dejado morir no te parece._

_-Tal vez tengas algo de razón Lina, pero no puedes negar que ese interés que el sentía por ti se esta convirtiendo en otra cosa._

_-De que demonios estsa hablando Zelgadis no digas tonterías._

_-Vamos Lina todo el reino lo sabe, y es demasiado obvio._

_-Te parece…_

_-Si, así es amiga._

_-Tan obvio como tú y Natsumi._

_-¿Que?, de que hablas Lina…_

_-No olvides la escena que presencie en tu habitación, además es obvio no…_

_-Eso no viene al caso Lina, ya que yo no estoy comprometido…_

_-¡Vaa! eres un idiota sabes_, en seguida observo el anillo en su mano, pensando en que no era un sueño.

_-Te ves un poca pálida ¿te sientes bien?_

_-Estoy bien Zelgadis, todavía puedo lidiar con Sebastián y ponerlo en su lugar._

_-Crees que sea posible..._

_-¿Por que lo preguntas? Hay alguna razón para que dudes de mi capacidad._

_-No sin embargo, me doy cuenta que tus poderes no se han restablecido por completo y que el es muy fuerte, tanto que absorbió tu bola de fuego y aún más que puede moverse en el plano astral como Xellos, sin embargo ¿el no es uno de ellos verdad?_

_-No, no es ninguno de los sacerdotes o generales descendientes de los 5 confidentes de shabranigdu, tengo que investigar a fondo, aún así tengo una infinidad de hechizos para partir en dos a Sebastián._

_-Sin embargo no tienes intención de hacerlo, verdad._

_-De que hablas Zelgadis…_

_-Que no lo has hecho, si fuera como tú dices Lina ya lo hubieses partido a la mitad con un Drag Slave o un Ragna Blade, o a caso hay algo más._

_-No, yo solo me siento débil, santo cielos Zelgadis aún no he recuperado mi magia, no hay nada de lo que tu piensas, pronto sabre la identidad de Sebastian, aún hay tres candidatos por investigar._

_-Tiene razón esta L-sama, lucifer y el señor de la pesadillas, además no lo decía por eso Lina, me refería a que tal vez tengas algún tipo de problema, con tus hechizos, ellos son seres muy poderosos._

_-Pues tal vez tengas razón pero no olvides que yo derrote a el shabranigdu con ayuda del señor de las pesadillas logre controlar el Giga Slave, despues de eso mis poderes magicos aún no han recuperado su intensidad, tal vez un poco de practica no me haga daño._

_-Si tal vez sea eso… ¿Y piensas decírselo a Gourry?_

_-¿Que? Lo de los poderes, no creo que lo entienda así que…_

_-No Lina, sobre Sebastián._

_-Yo no se si deba, no es mi manera de ser yo puedo con esto, sigo siendo la misma Lina Inverse, la chica fuerte e independiente entiendes._

_-Bien entonces no hay nada que decir… _

Pronto entraron al salón Gourry en seguida se levanto al ver a Lina llegar al lugar, observando ligeramente de reojo, que Sebastián no estuviese cerca de su prometida.

_-Tardaste Lina,_ pregunto Gourry.

-_Yo lo siento, me siento un poco mareada Gourry._

_-Por que no te sientas un momento_, en seguida vio llegar a Sebastián con Natsumi.

-_Vaya debo admitir que el reino de Saillune es muy agradable_, expreso Kenshi.

_-Si lo es, además sus habitantes sienten un inmenso respeto por su reino._

_-Puedo darme cuenta que eres una fiel luchadora por la justicia verdad Ameria._

La pequeña princesa se encogió de hombros un tanto apenada – _Pues creo que un poco_…

-_No te preocupes Ameria es una hermosa cualidad, además de hermosa eres una luchadora por la justicia._

_-Gracias Kenshi, eres muy amable._

_-No lo digo por amabilidad Ameria, yo solo digo la verdad._

_-Si es verdad, no lo habías notado Ameria_. Espeto Zelgadis.

-_Zelgadis, creo que es un poco exagerado por cierto ya es un poco tarde y esta cena se ha prolongado más de lo previsto, me imagino que el príncipe Kenshi esta cansado por el viaje._

-_Si ya es un poco tarde y Lina debe descansar._

_-Pero medusas yo aún me siento bien, por que no vamos un momento al balcón antes de ir a dormir, me gustaría conversar contigo._

_-Bien, yo no puedo oponerme a tan tentativa proposición, dicho esto le agarro de la cintura._

_-Entonces vamos, de una buena vez, hay personas que desean charlar a solas._

_-Bien yo me retiro amiga Lina, pero nos veremos muy pronto._

_-Te vas tan pronto Xellos, y por que no te quedas me gustaría charlar sobre algunas cosas de interés contigo._

_-Eh, bien yo no lo se amiga, este reino es tan, tan sociable y todas esas cosas que no es muy agradable estar aquí, sin embargo mañana volveré, ya que yo deseo más que nadie conversar contigo._

-_Bien entonces hasta mañana Xellos, espero que cumplas tu palabra._

_-Lo haré, eso no lo dudes querida Lina_. Que de pronto se desvaneció en el plano astral.

-_Bien yo, también me retiro, fue un gran honor conocerle Príncipe Kenshi, yo había hablado hablar de usted pero es un verdadero honor poder conocerle en persona._

_-Lo mismo digo princesa Natsumi, es un verdadero placer conocer a una hermosa dama como usted, aunque nuestros reinos estén muy alejados, es increíble lo que se habla de la hermosa Natsumi. _

Dicho esto Sebastián se acerco para hacer notar su presencia ya que sabía que su hermana tenía un interés por Zelgadis y no le molestaba en lo absoluto siempre y cuando ella mostrara el mismo interés por el, pero Kenshi era otra cosa además estaba ahí por Ameria.

Por supuesto Kenshi entendiendo el mensaje corrigió sus palabras, _- Es decir se habla muy bien de ambos príncipes de Dilss._

-_Yo me despido fue una grandiosa velada, como pocas diría yo, y agradezco su invitación a tan hermoso evento, ahora si me disculpan yo deseo descansar._

_-El honor es nuestro príncipe Sebastián,_ expreso Ameria.

-_Bien Natsumi, ¿vienes conmigo?_ Pregunto Sebastián a su hermana.

Ella un tanto nerviosa ya que tenía en mente conversar con Zelgadis, no pudo contestarle, sin embargo desvió su mirada a Zelgadis sin saber que hacer. Sebastián noto que se observaban mutuamente y ella no contestaba a lo que entendió perfectamente bien ya que de pronto se le vino a la mente que Zelgadis le había propuesto conversar minutos antes de entrar al salón.

_-Bien, yo entiendo_; le dio una sonrisa a Natsumi y enseguida desvió su mirada a Zelgadis. –_Solo no olvides devolverla antes del amanecer, ella es muy importante para mí. _

Natsumi se quedo inerte ya que su hermano les había delatado en publico, sin embargo a Zelgadis no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto ya que Ameria parecía estar muy ocupada con su invitado de honor, y el aun no deseaba dormir así que se limito a contestarle a Sebastián

_- Ella estará bien, yo me encargare de eso Sebastián_.

_-Lo se, solo quería recordártelo, ya que es un poco tarde y ella no es cualquier jovencita, es mi hermana la princesa de Dilss._

_-Vamos Sebastián solo será un momento, estas actuando muy sobre protector._

-_No, yo se que el te cuidara como lo ha hecho estos días._

Ameria que estaba escuchando la conversación, no pudo evitar molestarse, que era eso de lo que hablaba Sebastián a caso había algo de lo que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

_-¿Y a que te refieres Sebastián_? pregunto Ameria.

-_A nada en particular princesa Ameria, yo solo cuido de mi pequeña hermana, además hay cosas que son obvias no._

_-Obvias, como que…_

_-Nada en particular, por cierto donde esta Lina quiero desearle buenas noches._ Pregunto Sebastián

_-Ella se encuentra con Gourry en el balcón._

_-Bien, gracias príncipe Kenshi, ahora si me disculpan con su permiso._ Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a estropearle la noche a Gourry ya que el había estropeado sus planes con Lina, y esto no terminaría así, no para el.

Mientras tanto Lina y Gourry observaban las estrellas, el no podía dejar de observarla le fascinaba el poder estar tan cerca de ella, poderle besar y acariciar sin miedo, el se acerco a ella poco a poco y queriendo decirle algo. Sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas.

-_Espero no interrumpir, solo quería traerte esta ultima copa de vino Lina, es tu favorito hasta donde yo se adoras este vino…_ _Romanée-Conti._

_-Lina ya ha bebido demasiado Sebastián. _Espeto Gourry

_-Es una verdadera pena que un vino como este pueda ser desaprovechado._

Lina notando la tensión trato de poner orden_ –Creo que Gourry tiene razón Sebastián yo no estoy en condiciones de beber demasiado, y creo que es un poco tarde deberías ir a dormir._

_-Si tienes razón, solo quería desearte buenas noches, _y se acerco demasiado a ella, lo que a Gourry le molesto sin embargo no diría nada hasta no tener una charla con Lina, sin embargo antes de alejarse Sebastián le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lina, esto la sorprendió tanto a ella como a Gourry, no supo que hacer, estaba mareada y no sabía que era esa extraña sensación que le provocaba Sebastián, de no sentir ninguna clase de rencor hacia el, lo que a ella le preocupaba demasiado.

_-Bien yo me voy, buenas noche a ambos. _Expreso con una sonrisa en sus labios_._

Gourry que estaba molesto, sin embargo no quería echar a perder este día y tranquilamente le pregunto_ -Que fue todo eso Lina._

_-Yo, no se a que te refieres._

_-A no, permíteme recordártelo. Hace un par de horas antes de proponerte matrimonio te vi en los brazos de Sebastián, y ahora esto… hay algo que yo no sepa._

Lina se quedo atónica al recordar que Sebastián le había robado un par de besos, que aunque no eran tan intensos como los besos que le daba Gourry, además Sebastián tenía unos labios hermosos y sensuales cosa que Lina no paso por desapercibido, sin embargo le molestaba su atrevimiento no por el si no por que ella era Lina Inverse y como es que un simple príncipe se tomaba esa libertad, aunque en el fondo sabía que de tras de el había algo más y tenía que investigarlo, lo que quizá no entendía era esa extraña atracción hacia el, que era eso que sin querer poco a poco le arrastraba a Sebastián_._

_-Yo, no deseo hablar de eso Gourry._

_-Entonces si hay algo…Y piensas decírmelo._

_-Yo puedo con esto Gourry._

_-Estás segura Lina._

_-Por que lo dices de esa manera Gourry._

_-No lo se, yo a veces no se lo que digo Lina._

_-Pasa algo Gourry._

_-Lina ¿tu sientes algo por Sebastián?, _pregunto

_-En verdad necesitas que te lo diga Gourry, quieres escucharlo._ Hubo un silencio entre ambos el sabía que no debía preguntárselo después de todo el tenia ganada la partida sin embargo el la quería solo para el, no aceptaría compartir a la mujer que amaba, y ella parecía estar interesada en Sebastian ya que dificilmente alguien se tomaba ese tipo de atribuciones con Lina Inverse la temible hechicera.

_-Esta bien, aqui voy.._._si eso es lo que quieres saber te lo dire._

_**Nota del autor**: _Bien espero su opinion y por cierto Sakuchik aqui esta la continuación espero que te agrade, tambien prometo no abandonar tanto el fic, se me complico un poco pero ahora en casa me dedicare de lleno a escribir ya que yo odio quedarme a medias cuando leo un fic, y no pienso hacer lo mismo. El capitulo 20 me ha costado trabajo escribirlo ya que muchos han pedido este encuentro así que prometo actualizar el proximo lunes, Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	19. Yo solo quiero que seas mía

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y únicamente los he tomado prestados de su autor original, todos son hechizos reales ninguno inventado por mi…hasta ahora.

**Nota del autor: **Bien aquí estoy de nuevo, en este capitulo, Gourry y Lina ya comienzan a retomar su relación, con más intensidad, y yo espero que tengan tiempo de leer el capitulo 20 que publicare más adelante ya que me esta costando más trabajo, ya que es petición de muchos y estoy tratando de darle un toque súper especial, gracias por seguir el fic, ya que en los próximos capítulos habrá más acción que buena falta hace.

**CAPITULO: 19 ****YO SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAS MIA.**

_-Gourry entre Sebastián y yo… No hay nada entiendes, de ser así no hubiese aceptado tu proposición. ¿Que te hace pensar eso?_

_-Pues tu debes saberlo mejor que nadie, no entiendo tu comportamiento ni el de Sebastián, ya que me doy cuenta que se toma demasiadas atribuciones contigo._

_-¿Quee? No digas tonterías._

_-¿En verdad son tonterías Lina?_

_-Creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas Gourry, Sebastián no me importa en lo más mínimo._

_-Solo puedo decir que llevo viajando a tu lado durante 5 largos años, te he visto dormir, y te he visto despertar día tras día… Te conozco Lina._

Lina se quedo atónica, sin decir nada. Sabía que el tenía razón si alguien le conocía era él, pero que era lo que le llevaba a decir eso, ella a penas y había despertado después de un fuerte ataque, sin embargo aceptaba que aunque no era cierto, sabía que si tenía un extraño interés por Sebastián ya que si ella hubiese querido lo hubiese partido en dos cuando le robo el primer beso.

_-Se que me conoces Gourry, pero no se de que hablas, yo no siento nada por Sebastián._

_-No sientes nada por él, pero si te interesa lo suficiente._

_-No entiendo Gourry, a que viene todo esto…_

_-Pues yo si me entiendo Lina, y no se por que evades el tema, Lina Inverse siempre es directa con sus sentimientos._

_-¿Que te hace pensar que yo te miento? Eres un idiota sabes, Lina Inverse nunca miente._

_-¿Quieres que lo diga Lina? _Hubo un silencio, esperando que ella diese algún indicio y en vista que no lo hizo el tomo la palabra ante su silencio.

_-En primer lugar, recién despertaste y quien estaba ahí fue Sebastián, ya lo olvidaste, y preferiste olvidar el tema, hoy te encontré muy cerca de él, en el balcón, y ahora Sebastián se toma ciertos privilegios contigo, con Lina Inverse, tu sabes que no es fácil verdad, a menos que…_

_-¿Que, que Gourry?_

_-No tiene caso Lina, yo solo quiero ir a dormir tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya es tarde, _dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la salida del lugar.

_-Gourry espera que demonios te pasa, ¿por que actúas así? _Al escuchar el llamado de Lina, se detuvo solo para decir:

_-Como, se supone que deba actuar cuando mi prometida parece estar interesada en alguien más._

_-¡Que! no espera un momento yo no estoy interesada en Sebastián, eso es estúpido._

_-Y por que es que nunca mencionas nada cuando se trata de él, siempre escondes todo._

_-¿Estas celoso Gourry?_

_-No es solo eso Lina, solo que no entiendo por que aceptaste casarte conmigo si no estas segura de lo que realmente quieres._

Dicho se dio la media vuelta y salió del salón para dirigirse a su habitación. Lina se quedo ahí, solo pensando en las palabras de Gourry.

Zelgadis al ver salir a Gourry sin Lina se acerco a ella, aburrido de escuchar a Kenshi alagar a la pequeña princesa.

_-¿Lina estas bien?_

_-¡Hee…Si yo estoy bien!_

_-Y por que es que Gourry se molesto._

_-¡Que, yo no lo se Zelgadis!_

_-Vamos Lina, dejémonos de juegos tontos amiga, no es normal que una pareja que se acaba de comprometer esté separada._

_-Bien yo, es solo que Gourry esta molesto por Sebastián._

_-Y entonces que piensas hacer._

_-Yo, no se que hacer, en verdad quiero a Gourry y la verdad es que entre Sebastián y yo no hay nada._

_-Estas segura…_

_-Eres un idiota por que lo preguntas, claro que no._

_-Y que fue todo eso que paso en el pasillo._

_-Ah te refieres a eso nuevamente._

_-Tengo que decir que vi claramente cuando Sebastián te dio un par de besos._

_-Y que piensas al respecto Zelgadis, dímelo amigo._

_-Nada, creo que Sebastián esta demasiado interesado en ti y no creo que solo sean negocios, se muy bien que no se quedara tranquilo sin cumplir sus objetivos. _

Lina se quedo en silencio pensado en decirle a Zelgadis lo que le pasaba, tenía que decirlo a alguien, ya que Ameria estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propios problemas y a Gourry no podría admitirle algo así.

_-Bien, yo… yo no se que me pasa cuando estoy con Sebastián, se que no siento nada por ese príncipe arrogante, pero se que hay algo que me atrae hacia el y no se que es… Eso me preocupa por que no quiero lastimar a Gourry._

_-Ahora se sincera ¿Sebastián te agrada Lina?_

_-No, ya te lo dije, es algo más._

_-Y Gourry se esta dando cuenta por lo visto, entonces por que aceptaste Lina._

_-De que hablas Zelgadis yo en verdad quiero casarme con Gourry es solo que…_

_-¿Que? Si no te conociera, diría que tienes miedo o si…_

_-Lina Inverse jamás siente miedo eres un tonto._

_-No me refiero a eso, a que le temes Lina, hay algo que te impide estar tranquila._

_-Obviamente Zelgadis, ten en cuenta que los dioses de la muerte vendrán por mí en cualquier momento y yo no deseo involucrar a Gourry._

_-En efecto, es eso o a caso temes que no sobrevivas._

_-Vaya si que eres muy persuasivo amigo, pero no es solo eso, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado en esta batalla entiendes._

_-Siempre lo he sido, desde el primer momento, he presenciado ese regateo de amor entre tú y Gourry además yo también se algo sobre el tema._

_-Y desde cuando entiendes de estas cosas, mejor no me lo digas no quiero entrar en detalles sobre tu relación con Natsumi._

_-No hay una relación entre ella y yo Lina._

_-Pero podría, ¿no es así?_

_-Quizás tengas algo de razón, no puedes negar que es una linda chica, joven hermosa, madura, y muy sensual._

_-Puedes ahorrarte los detalles Zelgadis, no olvides que Ameria es mi amiga._

_-Si y tu amiga, a punto de comprometerse con el príncipe Kenshi._

_-Tienes que admitir que estás celoso amigo._

_-No es solo eso Lina, Ameria se empeña en hacerme a un lado, y quizá tenga razón yo no podría proporcionarle la vida que ella desea._

_-Vaya, después de todo eres romántico._

_-No, no lo soy simplemente esa es la verdad Ameria es una niña que sueña con un príncipe en un caballo blanco, que sea un fiel seguidor de la justicia, y yo no soy ese hombre Lina, no cumplo con ninguno de sus requisitos así que solo me queda hacerme a un lado entiendes._

_-No, no entiendo por que ustedes los hombres solo piensas en si mismos._

_-Habla por ti misma Lina, ya que de cierta manera tú estás alejando a Gourry._

_-Que fue lo que pasó entre nosotros por que llegamos a esta situación tan incomoda, yo podría hacer lo que se me venga en gana sin dar explicaciones a nadie ni siquiera a él, estábamos tan bien, quizá el yo no debimos…_

_-Te refieres aaaa…._

_-No, eres un idiota Zelgadis, entre Gourry y yo no ha pasado nada que imbécil eres, además ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia._

_-Yo lo siento Lina, yo pensé que te referías a eso como el y tu duermen juntos. _Lina ya comenzaba a molestarse, creo que mejor me voy Natsumi me espera.

_-Si, es lo mejor. _Espeto Lina, pero antes de irse Zelgadis se acerco a su amiga y le dijo_:_

_- Gourry y tú son tan diferentes de carácter y por otra parte tan iguales, sin embargo creo que eso es lo que hace que ustedes sean la pareja perfecta, piénsalo Lina, se honesta contigo misma para que seas honesta con los demás. _Dicho esto se fue alejando a Lina.

Lina se recargo sobre el muro, después de meditar durante unos minutos solo grito_ -__**Ray win, **_en seguida se dirigió a la habitación de Gourry y sin decir nada solo le observo, el abotonaba su pijama de color azul, después se metió a la cama, ligeramente acaricio su costado donde dormía Lina, ya que desde que ella había sido atacada el no había dormido en su habitación, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando, se molesto con Lina y nuevamente sentía que volvía a lo mismo, suspiro tristemente recordando a su hechicera y cerro los ojos.

Pasado unos minutos Lina entro a la habitación tomo asiento a un costado de su amante, y se quedo ahí observándolo, pensando que mientras ella estuvo perdida en oscuridad el fue quien le dio fuerza para seguir, ligeramente se acerco y le beso la frente.

Por otro lado en el salón de eventos Zelgadis conversaba con Natsumi, a lo que al observar tal situación Ameria no quiso retirarse para no dejarlos solos, sin embargo Kenshi se veía cansado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que él se retirara del lugar.

_-¿Así que tu hermano es muy sobreprotector? _Pregunto Zelgadis.

Ella hizo un mohín y agacho su mirada sintiendo un poco de vergüenza –_Disculpa su comportamiento, el es muy importante para mi, y no quisiera que tuvieras algún conflicto con el. _

_-No es necesario Natsumi, la verdad es que creo que tu hermano ha tomado muy bien nuestra amistad, por así decirlo._

_-Si, y como lo sabes…_

_-Bien yo lo supongo ya que a diferencia de mí, con Kenshi se porto un tanto altanero, cuando te cortejo._

_-Si es verdad, en fin y como te sientes Zelgadis._

_-¿A que te refieres Natsumi?_

_-¿En verdad quieres que lo diga?_

_-Te refieres en cuanto Ameria verdad, y como es que tu…_

_-Bien es bastante obvio, aunque no se si ustedes dos han tenido una relación o si a penas están a punto de tener algo que quizá yo haya interrumpido._

_-No, tú no interrumpiste nada, por que no había nada en concreto entre nosotros, yo se lo pedí, así que ahora no puedo quejarme._

_-Sin embargo lo haces._

_-Es complicado, y no espero que lo entiendas, además no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal o inmiscuirte en esto._

_-No, yo trato de entender, y si tú no deseas hablar al respecto yo respeto tu decisión._

_-Eres sumamente encantadora, ya te lo habían dicho, a decir verdad que comentario tan absurdo seguramente te lo han dicho millones de veces._

_-Pues no soy muy sociable, antes solía serlo, si ahora estoy aquí es por que solo vine para hacerle compañía a mi hermano aunque parece ser que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo._

_-¿Por que lo dices?…_pregunto Zelgadis

_-¡Bien yo…! _Expreso Natsumi al no estar segura de compartir su historia.

_-Discúlpame no debí entrometerme debe ser algo personal._

_-Tal vez necesite decirlo, verás el y yo estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, y para cuando el regreso ya no era el mismo, y desde entonces ya nada ha sido igual._

_-El cambio contigo y por que haría eso._

_-No, me refiero a él solamente, él cambio en todos los aspectos, su manera de ser es muy distinta al Sebastián que yo conocí, es amable y me cuida mucho, pero hay algo diferente en él que no se que es, sin embargo es mi hermano y así lo quiero ya que de alguna manera también soy culpable._

_-¡Culpable, no, tú no tienes la culpa como podría ser!_

_-Quizá no hice lo suficiente. Sin embargo no deseo hablar de eso es algo que no me corresponde mejor conversemos sobre otra cosa._

_-Y de que deseas hablar…_

_-Mmm yo_… que poco a poco estaban acercándose_._

_-Espero no interrumpir, yo solo deseaba despedirme ya que es un poco tarde._

_-Que oportuno, _espeto Zelgadis.

_-Espero que descanse príncipe Kenshi, _expreso Natsumi.

_-Yo deseo que usted también princesa Natsumi, señor Zelgadis, fue un gusto conocerle._

Zelgadis no contesto a Kenshi ya que para él no fue ningún gusto, fue cuestión de segundos para que Ameria se despidiera de ellos, sin evitar su enojo con Zelgadis.

_-Que descanses Zelgadis, Natsumi nos vemos mas tarde. _Expreso Ameria

Kenshi tomo de la mano a la pequeña princesa para llevarle hasta su habitación sin embargo ella no deseaba irse, pero no había otra opción ya que solo quedaban Natsumi y Zelgadis en el lugar cosa que le carcomía el alma, pues sabia que ella tenía algo de culpa en ello.

Así que mientras caminaba no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, esperando que Zelgadis se retractara y no se quedará con Natsumi ya que podrían pasar muchas cosas, sin embargo esto no sucedió, así que resignada camino hasta su habitación junto a Kenshi, donde él le dejo en la puerta y después se dirigió a su habitación.

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco de frio en el lugar ya pasaba de media noche, sin embargo parecían tener una conexión muy especial cada vez que conversaban, y además esta comenzaba a fortalecerse. El envolvió su brazo derecho sobre su hombro, ya que podía notar que ella sentía frio, y ahí pasaron parte de la noche conversando. Hasta que sin querer ella comenzó a dormitar, el la tomo y la recargo en su hombro y recargo su cabeza junto a la de ella, se quedo así por un momento después de un par de minutos él le movió ligeramente para decirle:

_- Creo que ya es un poco tarde y es mejor que vayamos a dormir, espero que tu hermano no este esperándote en tu habitación o algo así, ya que menciono algo sobre no demorar mucho en este lugar._

_-Si tienes razón Zelgadis, ya es un poco tarde. _El le tomo de la mano ayudándole a levantarse, después envolvió su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la jovencita para proporcionarle calor, ya que aunque el traía puesto un saco, era mucho mejor opción abrazarla y a ella parecía gustarle la idea.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron a la habitación de Natsumi, donde él, le en camino hasta que ella cerrase la puerta.

_-Bien, yo debo decir que es muy agradable disfrutar de tu compañía Zelgadis, yo agradezco tu amabilidad conmigo._

_-No hay nada que agradecer Natsumi._

_-Pues a decir verdad no lo se, pero estoy segura que estar contigo me da paz y tranquilidad… Puedo sentirme segura, _dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla solo para decirle_ – Buenas noches Zelgadis._

_-Buenas noches Natsumi. _Ella cerro la puerta, y en seguida se recargo de espaldas, como esperando a que el tocase, sin embargo sabía que eso no pasaría ya que el había demostrado ser un caballero y además no podría decepcionar a su hermano quien confiaba en ella.

Y ahí se quedo por un momento de tras de la puerta, esperando escuchar como se alejaba Zelgadis, sin embargo ella sabía que él continuaba ahí, puesto que no se escuchaban sus pasos alejarse del lugar. Así que en un impulso abrió la puerta sin pensarlo, y al verlo ahí una gran sonrisa salió de sus labios, se acerco a el y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, mismo que él no rechazo _– Ahora si puedo dormir tranquila, buenas noches Zelgadis_

El solo sonrió, la vio cerrar la puerta y aún así él se quedo tras de la puerta, sin pensarlo. Y perdido en sus propios pensamientos, no dándose cuenta que Ameria se aproximaba a él, sonrió y dijo_: _

_-Gracias por tan hermosos momentos Natsumi, me haces sentir como si fuese aquel Zelgadis antes de convertirme en esta pesadilla._

Ameria le escucho y haciendo un mohín de molestia espeto_- Así que al fin haz encontrado lo que no encontraste en mí._

_-¿Quee? Ameria desde cuando acostumbras a escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

_-No lo hago Zelgadis, yo solo tenía interés en hablar contigo._

_-Ahora, ya es un poco tarde no te parece, te llevaré a tu habitación._

_-No has contestado mi pregunta._

_-Creo que no tengo por que contestar a una pregunta tan absurda._

_-Y desde cuando esta relación se volvió absurda para ti Zelgadis._

_-No lo se, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, o quizás fue desde el momento en que fuiste a mi habitación y pasamos la noche juntos._

_-¿Qué? eso no es verdad…_

_-Tú sabes que si lo es Ameria, haz estado tan alejada de mí, durante este tiempo, no hemos si quiera pasado un momento a solas._

_-Zelgadis, no es fácil tengo responsabilidades en el castillo, mi deber es luchar por la justicia, no debes olvidar que un reino entero depende de nosotros no es tan difícil de entender._

_-No, no lo es y yo lo entiendo muy bien, te escudas en tu mundo para evitarme, parezco una sombra desde aquel día._

_-No es verdad…_

_-Si lo es y lo sabes muy bien, que pasó Ameria, tan arrepentida estas de lo que hubo entre nosotros, tanto te molesto el estar con una persona como yo._

_-No, eso no es así Zelgadis…_

_-Ah no ¿entonces como? Solo dices "no" a todo, por que sabes que no tienes una explicación, lo único que si sabes es que no puedes reinar Saillune a mi lado, que tu vives en tu mundo de ensueño, donde puedes hacer todo lo que se te venga en gana, sin embargo yo conozco la realidad, y se que soñar no sirve de nada, el soñar solo me llevo a esto…Mírame._

_-Zelgadis esa no es la razón._

_-Entonces… Yo sigo esperando una respuesta, por que no entiendo como es que tú pasas el mayor tiempo posible lejos de mi, y ahora te has propuesto darle una oportunidad a Kenshi, no se que haces aquí Ameria._

_-¿Y es por eso que estas junto a Natsumi todo este tiempo?_

_-No, Natsumi y yo nos conocimos poco a poco y tu lo sabes, cuando llegamos al reino no cruzaba palabra alguna con ella puesto que no tenia tiempo para estar con nadie más que contigo, no se si tu recuerdas Ameria. ¡Desde aquella noche ya nada fue igual! Tú decidiste alejarte de mí._

_-Creo que es un mal entendido Zelgadis, yo no me di cuenta, mi vida como princesa no es tan fácil cuando mi padre no se encuentra yo tengo que hacerme cargo, no era mi intención hacerte a un lado._

_-No se Ameria, a veces pienso que tu y yo no debimos empezar una relación, si es que a esto se le llama relación._

Ameria sabía que tenía razón, ni siquiera sabía si aún había algo entre ellos dos así que se mantuvo en silencio solo aceptando lo que Zelgadis le decía.

_-Vez como es que tengo razón, no tengo cavidad en tu vida de princesa, tu lo que necesitas es un príncipe igual que tu, que reine Saillune a tu lado y que compartan el mismo amor por la justicia._

_-Estas hablando en serio Zelgadis._

_-Si._

_-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar, yo seguiré en lo dicho y creo que tu puedes seguir conociendo a Natsumi ya que decidiste estar junto a ella y no conmigo y si es lo que tanto deseas, y te olvidas de una buena vez de seguir con este absurdo juego._

_-Bien no hay nada más que decir entonces. Solo no olvides que entre Natsumi y yo no hay nada, por ahora… Y que ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, ya que ella no fue quien me prometió que buscaríamos mi cura juntos durante mi estancia en Saillune, ni mucho menos que me esperaría. _Dicho esto último se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin decir nada, Ameria se quedo inerte ante lo las últimas palabras de Zelgadis.

Sabía que tenía razón, quizá no intencionalmente pero había olvidado esa promesa que le hizo cuando apenas regresaban a Saillune en aquel bosque antes de llegar a Kyuzakku(Cuezax) junto a Lina y a Gourry

También recordó aquella emoción que sentía al estar cerca de él, aquellas noches que se le hacían eternas para estar junto a él, aquellos momentos en la biblioteca donde se besaron infinidad de ocasiones y recordó que hacia varios días ni siquiera se había parado en el lugar, entendió la molestia de Zelgadis, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era para el encontrar esa cura, y ella lo olvido, quiso alcanzarlo decirle que lo sentía pero ¿como?

_-Es verdad, hay algo que me hiso olvidar mi promesa, y eso significa que el no es lo suficiente importante para mi, _expreso para si misma despuésse dio la media vuelta y camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación_, _que de repente solo cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos, le dolía estar confundida sin embargo le dolió aún más el defraudar al hombre que amaba, sin ningún motivo aparente.

Se paro a mitad del pasillo, giro su cuerpo pensando nuevamente en ir a la habitación de Zelgadis, pero sabía que no lo haría, esta ves su orgullo sería más fuerte ya que no podía perdonarle por su acercamiento con Natsumi y mucho menos así misma, ya que ella empujo a Zelgadis al precipicio.

_-Lo siento Zelgadis, pero no volveré, no al menos que yo aclare mis sentimientos. _Expreso con un tono de tristeza agachando la mirada. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiro en su cama dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas que humedecían su almohada.

Y mientras tanto Zelgadis caminaba rumbo a su habitación no podía dejar de sentirse molesto entro a su habitación, que sin pensarlo azoto la puerta, ruido que despertó a Gourry, inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y encendió la luz, una sonrisa salió de sus labios al ver a Lina sentada en una silla junto a él.

Se acerco y le observo aún traía puesto ese hermoso vestido, eso significaba mucho para él, ya que podía darse cuenta que tenía un par de horas ahí junto a él, que ni siquiera se había puesto su pijama, le tomo en sus brazos con delicadeza para no despertarle y le recostó en la cama, le vio tan indefensa y a la vez tan sensual, tomo su dedo índice y recorrió su cuerpo comenzando por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus labios, se acerco y le dio un beso, sin embargo ella estaba perdida en su sueño ya que no solo estaba cansada también había tomado un poco más de la cuenta. Le soltó el cabello para que pudiese descansar y después puso una sabana sobre ella para quitarle el vestido ya que parecía ser muy incomodo, para dormir.

Y con una sonrisa, se recostó junto a ella, después le abrazo quedándose ahí junto a ella sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo por un instante, mientras sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, pasado algunos minutos ella se movió parecía tener una pesadilla, él la tomó en sus brazos acunándola por un momento, después de un instante ambos quedaron perdidos en un profundo sueño.

Las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer poco a poco, para darle paso a los rayos del sol, seguido de estos comenzaron a escucharse el canto de los pajaritos, de distintos colores que parecían estar felices por ver un nuevo amanecer. Ella se movió ligeramente y vio el brazo de Gourry a su alrededor, esto le causo alegría ya que lo ultimo que recordaba era estar sentada en una silla observándole dormir, se movió nuevamente, y se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, así que levanto la sabana y noto que solo estaba en ropa interior, lo cual le ocasiono gritar.

_-Que pasa Lina, ¿estás bien?_

_-No, que me hiciste Gourry._

_-¿Que?, ¿De que hablas Lina?_

_-¡Como es que estoy en tu cama y con tan poca ropa!... ¿Tu?_

_-No, pienses mal Lina, bueno, mmm veras…_

_-Ya dilo medusas…_espeto a punto de golpearlo

_-Espera, yo no se como es que llegaste aquí._

_-¿Que? Estas insinuando que yo viene por mi voluntad y me quite la ropa ¡eres un sínico!_

_-No, yo me refería a que durante la noche yo desperté y te vi dormida en esa silla, te tome en mis brazos y te recosté en la cama._

_-Y quien me quito el vestido entonces._

_-Yo lo hice Lina, espero que no te moleste._

_-¿Queee? Tienes el cinismo de aceptarlo, eres una aprovechado Gourry, el que estemos comprometidos no te da derecho a…_

_-Espera, espera, no es lo que tú piensas Lina, yo observe que estabas muy incomoda así que solté tu cabello y después tome una sabana que coloque sobre tu cuerpo para quitarte el vestido eso fue todo Lina._

_-Tu estas hablando en serio, Gourry._

_-Claro que si por que no lo haría no necesito aprovecharme de ti Lina yo no haré nada que tú no quieras._

_-Por un momento pensé que tu y yo, bueno ya sabes._

El le revolvió el cabello a la hechicera con su mano derecha_- Aún sigues siendo una niña, _después se levanto, comenzó a buscar entre su ropa algo que le quedase a Lina, solo encontró un short que ella había dejado en su habitación, tomo una de sus camisas y se las llevo hasta donde estaba ella.

_-Bien puedes ponerte esto mientras, voy a ducharme, sabes ayer un comerciante me dijo que en las afueras del reino en el pueblo… ¿donde es que acampamos? _puso su mano derecha en su barbilla_ ¿como es que se llama?, déjame ver, donde esperamos a Zelgadis y Ameria…_

_-Te refieres a__ Kyuzakku (Cuezax) ¿y que hay en ese lugar Gourry?_

_-Hay una celebración que hacen cada año, se trata de…mmm creo que lo olvide Lina, aún así te gustaría acompañarme solo esta a unas horas de aquí._

Ella sonrió le hacia feliz la idea de pasar un momento a solas con él, ya que las cosas no habían estado muy bien entre ellos, y esta sería la oportunidad de conversar sin interrupciones_._

_-Esta bien, y ¿a que hora debemos partir?_

_-Podríamos salir después del desayuno te parece. _Expreso Gourry

_-Si, me parece una buena idea, ahora voy a ducharme, te veré en un momento medusas._

_-Pues si lo prefieres puedes ducharte aquí Lina, yo iré por tu ropa._

Esto sonrojo a Lina, ducharse ahí, y él también iba a hacerlo_ – Yo, no lo se, seria mejor ducharnos cada quien por su cuenta Gourry._

_-De que hablas Lina, quien hablo sobre eso, yo me refería a que tú podrías ducharte antes que yo, mientras yo puedo bajar por el desayuno, te parece._

_-Ah, con que era eso, bien yo iré a ducharme _y sin pensarlocorrió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Gourry un tanto confundido por los comentarios de Lina solo se limito a decir_ – Pero que clase de chica es esta Dios._

Mientras tanto Lina que se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, se miro al espejo y noto rubor en sus mejillas empujo su cabello hacia atrás, levanto su mirada fijándola en su reflejo_ – No se en que estoy pensado, no es la primera vez que yo pienso en que Gourry yo…_

Mientras tanto Gourry caminaba a la cocina, al llegar saludo a la cocinera regalándole una sonrisa ya que en este día podía sentir que todo volvía a ser igual.

_-¡Buenos días!_

_-Buenos días joven Gourry, y dígame se le ofrece algo._

_-Mmm si, me gustaría que nos subieran el desayuno a mí y a la señorita Lina, por favor procure ser generosa ya que ambos tenemos muy buen apetito._

_-Esta bien joven, y a donde es que debo llevárselo._

_-A mi habitación, por favor. Por ahora solo me llevare un par de panecillos, con su permiso._

Lina metió sus pie poco a poco a la tina esperando que el agua estuviese caliente, lo suficiente para no quemarse, después se dejo caer dentro de la tina para sumergir su cuerpo, recargo su cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera y poco a poco se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, no tenía cara para ver de frente a Gourry después de insinuar en dos ocasiones que el y ella…

_-Por que dije eso, que tonta eres Lina Inverse._

Que mientras Lina se duchaba, en el comedor se encontraba Zelgadis y Natsumi, quienes a pesar de ser los últimos en dormir la noche anterior, eran los primeros en levantarse.

_-Desea que le sirva el desayuno señor Zelgadis, _pregunto uno de los sirvientes.

_-Si, ya tengo un poco de hambre y tú Natsumi, piensas esperar a tu hermano para el desayuno._

_-No, yo desayunare contigo si no te molesta._

_-No hay motivos para que me moleste, es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía._

_-Pues, muchas gracias eres muy amable, por cierto no me gustaría ser indiscreta pero a noche te escuche hablar._

Zelgadis sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba así que le pidió un poco de privacidad al sirviente ya que eran asuntos que no deberán importarle.

_-Podría traerle el desayuno a la señorita Natsumi, nosotros necesitamos un poco de privacidad, entiende._

El sirviente que se encontraba a un costado de Natsumi, entendió y salió al instante ya que su presencia no era indispensable en el lugar.

_-Oh disculpe señor, en seguida le traerán su desayuno, con su permiso. _Expreso el sirviente

_-Entonces estabas con alguien más Zelgadis._

_-Yo, conversaba con Ameria._

_-¿Ameria? _Pregunto Natsumi_ -Y no te parece que era un poco tarde, para conversar._

_-Tal vez pero eso no viene al caso, parece ser que estas muy interesada en el asunto._

_-Tienes razón tal vez no deba inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, yo lo lamento._

_-No tienes por que lamentarlo Natsumi, yo no debí tener esa conversación con Ameria fuera de tu habitación, debí ser más discreto, si embargo no esperaba que Ameria apareciese así tan de repente, pero creo que ya todo esta aclarado._

_-Bien, si me permites opinar, _expreso Natsumi_, - No creo que mi opinión no importa, mejor olvídalo Zelgadis._

Eltomo la mano de Natsumi tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible ya que su piel era áspera y se le dificultaba un poco.

_-Puedes decirlo Natsumi, me importa lo que tú piensas al respecto._

_-Bien yo, creo que… _

_-Y que es lo que cree usted señorita Natsumi, _espeto Ameria.

_-Eh, bien yo…_

_-Vaya que oportuna eres Ameria, no te escuche entrar…_

_-Quizás… Estabas muy ocupado, y no quería romper tu burbuja tan repentinamente._

_-Usted no interrumpe, señorita Ameria este es su castillo después de todo._

_-Si aún así, ustedes merecen un poco de privacidad, tal ves deba retirarme y regresar más tarde._

_-No es necesario Ameria, _expreso Zelgadis_ el desayuno se enfría, además es muy temprano para entrar en tontas diferencias, y si mal no recuerdo tú y yo ya arreglamos ese asunto, así que no hay motivos para este tipo de escenas._

Natsumi que se encontraba apenada y confundida, en medio de ellos dos, se levanto de su silla_ –Quizá ustedes deban hablar, y arreglar sus malentendidos, parece ser que aún han dejado asuntos pendientes._

_-Vaya, me doy cuenta que estas muy bien informada Natsumi, _espeto Ameria.

_-No, no es así señorita Ameria, yo me doy cuenta por la actitud que tienen el uno para el otro y se que no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta, sin embargo es algo que no me incumbe y no quisiera ser entrometida así que si me disculpan yo me retiro._

Natsumi se dio media vuelta, que al mismo tiempo Zelgadis le tomo de la mano dulcemente para decirle.

_-Espera, no es necesario que te marches, entre Ameria y yo no hay nada que decir, ¿No es así Ameria?_

_-Si así es Zelgadis y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar todo fue un mal entendido pero eso quedo atrás._

Esto ultimo lo dijo tratando de aparentar que no le dolía la actitud que Zelgadis tenía con Natsumi, sin embargo esto sería lo que detonaría el final de una relación que hubiese sido muy bonita entre ambos, ya que Zelgadis esperaba que Ameria, cambiase de opinión que aceptara que después de aquella noche nada fue igual y aún más que ella hizo a un lado su promesa de buscar su cura juntos, ya que todo eso había pasado a segundo termino y eso solo significaba que el no era importante en su vida y que mucho menos tenía cavidad en ella.

_-Bien entonces no hay razón para que Natsumi salga de aquí, _le jalo suavemente del brazo izquierdo, indicándole que tomara su lugar nuevamente lo que a la princesa Ameria no le fue del todo agradable_._

_-Yoo… No se que decir ni hacer me siento en una posición muy incomoda Zelgadis, _expreso con un tono de confusión.

_-No te preocupes, como puedes ver entre Ameria y yo no hay ningún tipo de diferencias, simplemente un poco de incompatibilidad de caracteres, somos muy diferentes, no hay ninguna razón por lo cual debas sentirte de esa manera._

_-Estas seguro Zelgadis, no quiero ser inoportuna._

_-Claro que no lo eres, ya que quien interrumpió nuestra charla fue la pequeña Ameria. _Estas últimas palabras fueron tan simples, como si fuese todo como antes, cuando recién le conocía y le cuidaba como una niña pequeña.

_-Zelgadis… _Expreso Ameria con un tono de tristeza, ya que sabía que ahora todo sería como antes, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada

Natsumi sonrió al oír el tono de Zelgadis ya que este parecía ser más amigable y menos grotesco con Ameria –_Bien entonces, acepto desayunar tranquilamente a tu lado,_ expreso Natsumi con un tono de alegría.

El lugar parecía estar menos tenso ahora, ya que por fin ambos habían tomado una decisión sin embargo, no seria tan fácil, ya que en cierta forma ambos tenían un poco de culpa en esto, y poco a poco se darían cuenta de quien fuese más culpable.

Ya que Ameria por su parte no cumplió su promesa haciendo a un lado al hombre que amaba y no había dado una razón especifica a Zelgadis por el cual lo hizo, únicamente alego, estar ocupada con asuntos sobre el reino, lo que a él le parecía absurdo ya que recién llegado al castillo ella se mostro tan diferente que por un momento pensó que esto funcionaría, y aunque las cosas no hubiesen salido como deberían ser, en algún momento se darían cuanta del error que cometió cada uno de ellos.

Ya que lo más practico para ellos era culparse entre si mismos y más aún culpar a Natsumi o a Kenshi por su llegada tan repentina, este sería un tema de suma importancia en la actualidad ya que Ameria podría sentirse defraudada al ver a su primer amor junto a Natsumi, y esto le causaba un gran conflicto; lo que quizá ella hubiese olvidado fue que mientras ellos tenían una relación no formal, que Zelgadis siempre le respeto, tanto que aunque Natsumi era una mujer encantadora y hermosa entre otros atributos, el ni siquiera cruzaba palabra con ella durante sus primeros días en el castillo, no lo hizo hasta aquel día que sin pensarlo tropezó con ella, que ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarle a los ojos únicamente tomo el libro y salió del lugar, tal vez era mejor opción pensar eso, que aceptar que fue ella quien le llevo a esto, fue su descuido al ignóralo y tratarlo con indiferencia lo que le llevo a Zelgadis a tratar más a fondo a Natsumi, fue poco a poco hasta llegar a ese beso del cual Ameria no estaba enterada.

Lo que Ameria no sabía era que había herido el orgullo de Zelgadis ya que después de hacer el amor, ella se porto indiferente en cuanto a él y a la relación, lo cual causo que esta se enfriara de manera tan repentina, por otra parte pareciera que Zelgadis buscase reafirmar sus emociones, sus sentimientos, su orgullo y su dignidad al haber sido desechado por una niña sin más experiencia que él, sin embargo esto se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa su sentimiento por Natsumi pareciera ir más allá que cuando solo buscaba reafirmar su dignidad con un beso, Zelgadis no estaba seguro de que haya sido un error besar a Natsumi la primera vez, puesto que él necesitaba de ese beso, de esa reafirmación de ser valorado por lo que era, ya que durante ese tiempo logro sentirse como el juguete de una princesa consentida que esta acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, y aunque él no estaba seguro de que Ameria lo hubiese usado y desechado ese era su sentir, ya que él le había pedido tiempo para encontrar su cura, y proporcionarle una vida diferente a la mujer que amaba, que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de amarla, él no hablaría al respecto con ella, no le diría lo que converso con Lina, sobre su estado, lo que no entendía era esa prisa que Ameria tenía por convertirse en mujer, que era lo que buscaba en la habitación de Zelgadis y a decir verdad mientras le daba vueltas al asunto se dio cuenta que él no era el tipo de hombre que se rompía la cabeza en cuestiones amorosas y había decidido dejarlo en el olvido, y no darle más vueltas al asunto ya que quien pudiese contestarle sus preguntas sería la propia Ameria, pero ya era tarde para eso ya que ambos habían tomado la decisión de ir cada quien por su camino, y aunque Ameria fuese mucho más noble que Zelgadis, ella no dará un paso atrás, y mucho menos al ver ese acercamiento con Natsumi, ella sabía que él no se retractaría pues no era su manera de ser, sin embargo ese era un riesgo que ella tendría que correr al no estar segura de sus sentimientos.

Ameria tomo asiento en su lugar habitual en la mesa, un poco seria, en cuestión de minutos llego Kenshi al lugar, tomando su lugar junto a la princesa Ameria, ambos decidieron estar en paz, durante el desayuno Zelgadis noto la ausencia de Lina, Gourry y Sebastián.

-¿_Natsumi tu hermano no bajara a desayunar_? pregunto Zelgadis

-_Mmm no el salió, por la mañana y no regresara hasta tarde._

_-Es verdad y ¿donde es que esta la señorita Lina, y el joven Gourry? _Pregunto Natsumi

_-Ellos deben estar descansando, aunque es extraño que no hayan bajado a desayunar. _Expreso Ameria

_-En fin, hay que dejar a ese par. _Espeto Zelgadis. Y sin darle importancia continuaron desayunando sin esperar a sus amigos.

Lina ya había terminado de ducharse, tenía un brillo de alegría en su mirada, al saber que podría pasar un momento con Gourry, lejos del castillo sin sentirse observada por los demás.

Salió del cuarto de baño, en vuelta en su toalla que por cierto era muy corta que apenas y cubría una pequeña parte de sus piernas, bajo su mirada observando sus piernas que sin pensarlo observo que alguien más estaba con ella en la habitación, levanto la mirada notando que Gourry estaba frente a ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la idea de estar así.

_-¿Pasa algo Lina? _pregunto Gourry

-_Yo, bien verás, creo que no deberías estar aquí Gourry, que atrevido eres _y colocando su mano derecha en su frente expreso_ -Dios mio que bochorno._

_-No debería avergonzarte Lina, yo te he visto con muy poca ropa. _Y después recordó aquel día que le vio en el rio bañándose observando que lo único que cubría su pecho era su larga cabellera roja.

_-Si Gourry, pero tenía puesto algo de ropa, ahora no hay nada de bajo de la toalla entiendes. _Obviamente Lina no recordaba aquel día por el momento ya que Gourry le había confesado la verdad.

_-Vamos Lina, no debes apenarte, pero si esto te incomoda, será mejor que yo entre al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha, tú puedes cambiarte tranquilamente, no tardaré. _Dicho esto se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, en seguida prosiguió con su camino al cuarto de baño, tomo la perilla y antes de abrir la puerta se giro levemente acercándose por la espalda de Lina solo para decirle.

_-No hay razón para sentirte apenada, tu cuerpo es hermoso Lina, _y sin decir nada ella solo se sonrojo por la observación de Gourry.

_-Bien yo regreso en un momento, espero que estés lista, ya que en cuestión de minutos subirán el resto del desayuno, te deje unos panecillos en aquella mesa_, y indicándole con su dedo índice el lugar donde los había colocado.

-_Que bien Gourry…_

_-Entonces, en un momento regreso_, dicho esto se metió al cuarto de baño.

Ella camino hasta su habitación para tomar un poco de ropa, cuidando que no hubiese nadie en el lugar, puesto que solo traía puesta su toalla sobre su cuerpo, abrió algunos cajones, tomo lo que creyó que era necesario y después camino a la habitación de Gourry ya que por unas extraña razón le causaba tranquilidad estar cerca de el.

Seco su cabello y su cuerpo, puso una especie de loción sobre su cuerpo, después Lina tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, tomo un short muy corto que combino con una blusa rosa que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho completamente y una pequeña parte de su cintura, pronto escucho el llamado a la puerta.

_-Pase..._

_-Con su permiso señorita Lina el joven Gourry pidió que le trajéramos el desayuno a la habitación._

_-Que bien, puede ponerlo ahí, _señalando la mesa donde estaban los panecillos.

Los sirvientes acomodaron los platillos en la mesa, como les indico Lina al término se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

Al ver salir a los sirvientes Lina tomo asiento frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, Hizo un mojin al darse cuenta que aún permanecían esos mechones grises en su cabello –_ ¡Ah! no se cuanto dure esto, me parece absurdo toda esta situación_. Expreso con un tono de tristeza.

Que de repente sintió sobre sus hombros la calidad de esas manos que solo podrían ser de el hombre que amaba.

-_Y que es aquello que te preocupa tanto Lina._

_-Gourry, terminaste tan pronto…_

_-Bien yo no quería que la comida se enfriara… Escuche cuando entraron a la habitación._

_-Vaya que buen oído tienes._

_-Y vas a decírmelo…_

_-¿Que?_

_-Ya sabes que es aquello que te preocupa._

_-Pues, toda esta situación sabes, tú mejor que nadie sabes que Lina Inverse puede resolver cualquier situación por más difícil que parezca siempre y cuando mis poderes estén al máximo, pero ahora no es así, no he recuperado mis poderes por completo._

_-Quizá en un par de días puedas hacerlo, no es fácil controlar el Giga Slave Lina, debe tener alguna consecuencia no te parece._

_-Si tienes razón, sin embargo no me agrada la idea de hablar de esto en este momento, que te parece si desayunamos._

_-Bien, esa es una estupenda idea, ya que tendremos tiempo de sobra para conversar durante el viaje. _Gourry levanto su mirada notando que Lina no había comido ni un solo panecillo.

_-Lina, ¿Por qué no has comido te sientes mal?_

_-Por que lo dices Gourry, yo estoy bien._

_-Bien, he notado que no probaste ni un solo panecillo, eso es extraño en ti, y me parece alarmante._

_-Que dices medusas, yo solo decidí esperarte para desayunar, creí que era buena idea hacerlo juntos eso fue todo._

_-¡Vaya, ya me estabas preocupando!_

_-¿Tu te preocupas por mi y como es eso?_

_-¡Claro que si me preocupo por ti, eres la mujer que amo y mi futura esposa!_

Lina levanto su mano para observar nuevamente el anillo de compromiso que Gourry le había puesto en su dedo, la noche anterior.

_-Entonces desayunemos que se hace tarde, _y observando que Gourry no traía su camisa puesta expreso.

_- Tal ves tu debas ponerte una camisa Gourry._

_-A eso, si lo olvide, _el camino y tomo de la cama una camisa que había dejado ahí, que mientras se la ponía observaba a Lina cepillar su cabello ya que él le había interrumpido, después se acerco a ella y le expreso con un tono de dulzura.

_-Sabias que eres hermosa Lina._

_-Claro que lo sabía medusas, pero se siente mucho mejor si me lo dices tu._

_-Así, y como es eso señorita Lina, _enseguidase acerco a ella recargándose en el tocador después se inclino frente a ella para besarla, al poco tiempo él le abrazo de la cintura con ambas manos levantándole para colocarla en la parte posterior del tocador, quedando él entre sus piernas, a ella no parecía molestarle y aunque Gourry no dijese nada al respecto se había dado cuenta que Lina había mencionado el estar juntos en más de una ocasión y eso le agradaba, para el significaba mucho ya que ella le daba a entender que pensaba en él, de otra forma que aunque él se detenía bastante no significaba que no le deseara si no más bien no tenía intenciones de forzar nada ya que ella era nueva en el asunto y a menudo mostraba su falta de experiencia, lo que a el en lo particular le encantaba, ya que ella era Lina Inverse la famosa y poderosa hechicera a quienes todos temían, no era más que una niña sin experiencia en el amor, y el estaba dispuesto a enseñarle y a conocer esa parte de ella que ni siquiera ella misma conocía.

Ella le tomo del cuello, y le beso con más intensidad, parecía sentir un calor recorrer por su cuerpo, y le gustaba sentirse así, y mucho más cuando ese sentimiento era provocado por el hombre que amaba que sin pensarlo apretó sus piernas, dejando en el centro a Gourry, el entendía muy bien el mensaje lo que no sabía era hasta que punto Lina sabía lo que hacía, sin embargo a él le agradaba sentirse deseado por la hechicera.

Que poco a poco envolvió su cintura con más fuerza, le gustaba ese olor en su cabello y en su cuerpo, ese aroma que provenía del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, ligeramente subió sus manos y comenzó acariciar su espalda, y le comenzó a besar el cuello llegando a su oreja derecha, bajo su mano izquierda y comenzó a acariciar su pierna izquierda levantando ligeramente el short pareciese que él quisiera llegar a tocar más a fondo, ella se acercaba cada vez más al cuerpo de su amado, tenía esa sensación de querer sentirlo más cerca de ella, más cerca que nunca. Los besos y las caricias eran cada vez más intensos, con mucha más pasión, Gourry abrió sus ojos por un momento, que vio tras de Lina, una mariposa negra, lo que le llamo la atención, sin embargo no dijo nada, se fue alejando poco a poco de ella, lo que a Lina le dejo desconcertada ya que esa sensación era fantástica.

_-Pasa algo Gourry, _pregunto, ya que por su falta de experiencia pensó que ella estaba haciendo algo mal_._

_-No, no pasa nada, _y le beso, al termino del beso, le abrazó fuertemente ya que sabía que no faltaría mucho para que Lina fuese atacada nuevamente.

_-Por que no desayunamos, ya es un poco tarde y además tendremos todo el día para nosotros Lina._

_-Si, esta bien, _fue lo único que dijo ya que podría sentirse avergonzada por su falta de experiencia, aunque eso no era lo que había detenido a Gourry.

El le tomo de la cintura, dándole un beso nuevamente en la boca, después le ayudo a bajar del tocador, no sin antes acomodar la ropa de Lina ya que Gourry le había subido la blusa y el short.

Mientras desayunaban todo parecía normal, pelearon por algunos bocadillos, Gourry noto un poco seria a Lina, pero eso lo hablaría más tarde con ella ya que tendrían un par de días juntos, esa era una de las cosas que aún no le mencionaba a Lina.

Al término de la comida Gourry se levanto, y comenzó a buscar ropa en su closet a lo que Lina le sorprendió

-¿_Que haces Medusas?_

_-Pues, pongo en orden mi ropa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo ya se esta haciendo tarde Lina._

_-Y es necesario llevar todo eso, _expreso señalando el sin fin de cambios de ropa que llevaba su amante y guardián.

_-Pues, creo que si, no creo que pienses usar la misma ropa todos los días._

_-¿Todos los días? _pregunto_ pensé que solo sería un día Gourry…_

Gourry dio una mirada a la hechicera haciendo un mohín_- ¿Te molesta la idea de pasar unos días más junto a mi Lina? _Espeto Gourry_._

_-No, es solo que pensé que solo seria por hoy, eso es todo, _se acerco a el y le tomo por la espalda con ambas manos.

_-Sabes no hay sensación más agradable que estar a tu lado Gourry._

_-Vaya nunca habías dicho algo así._

_-Bien yo no soy muy expresiva en cuanto a este tipo de temas sabes. Así que no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que dije anteriormente medusas._

_-Tienes razón, ahora debes empacar tus cosas, en seguida te alcanzo en tu habitación para ayudarte con tu equipaje, esta bien Lina._

_-Bien, te veo en unos minutos. _Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación abriendo la puerta que dividía las habitaciones, al llegar a su habitación, comenzó a buscar la ropa ideal ya que tenía intenciones de lucir hermosa para su futuro esposo, por un momento pensó en Ameria, ya que no había conversado con ella, sin embargo se hacia tarde y apenas y tendría tiempo para despedirse de ella.

Tomo un vestido muy hermoso color rojo, lo puso sobre su cuerpo y dándose cuenta que este le ayudaba a resaltar su cuerpo además que le hacia juego con el color de su cabello, y lo guardo en su maleta, tomo algunas faldas cortas y blusas de diferentes colores, obviamente buscando que todo combinara, para no perder el glamour ante el hombre que amaba, y entre atuendos de distintos colores tomo una hermoso vestido de color rosa pastel apenas y podía distinguirse su color, tenia un gran escote y un pequeño encaje sobre la bastilla, también dejaba al descubierto su espalda, era un vestido sencillo pero muy sensual, ya que sus pliegues se adherían muy bien a su cuerpo y le daban forma. Lo tomo en sus manos después una sonrisa salió de sus labios solo para decir:

_-No puedes ser, Lina Inverse preocupada por su atuendo, esto es extraño para mí, _en el fondo sabía que lo único que buscaba era darle una buena impresión a Gourry ya que no se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse más a fondo en ese tipo de situaciones.

Agarro el vestido y lo doblo con mucho cuidado, para empacarlo en su maleta, después escucho unos pasos en su habitación.

_-Nos vamos señorita Lina._

_-Si, ya estoy lista, _que al voltear observo a Gourry tan diferente, a como ella le veía antes, ahora era atractivo, bien parecido, tal ves era que le comenzaba a observar como hombre no como un amigo o compañero de viaje, sonrió y se acerco a él.

_-Entonces debemos irnos, _tomo la maleta y la coloco en su mano izquierda, que aunque el llevaba en esa manos su maleta, no le fue complicado pues con su mano derecha tenía planeado abrazar a su amada.

_-Y por que no usas ambas manos medusas te sucede algo._

_-Si, es que con esta mano voy hacer esto, _en seguida le abrazo arrastrándole hasta sus labios para besarla.

_-Vaya este viaje te ha motivado demasiado. _Expreso Lina

_-Quizá, pero lo que más me motiva es estar a tu lado, y saber que estas aquí junto a mi Lina._

_-Bien entonces vamos, _y comenzaron a caminar para salir de la habitación de Lina. Que mientras caminaban se encontraron con Ameria en el pasillo.

_-¿Lina a donde vas, no te parece muy pronto para dejar el reino? _Pregunto Ameria

_-No es eso Ameria, Gourry y yo solo vamos cerca de aquí, volveremos en un par de días._

_-Bien, espero que cuando vuelvas podamos conversar hay mucho que decir Lina._

_-Si eso es verdad amiga, pero será en otra ocasión pues se hace un poco tarde._

_-Bien yo no los entretengo más, espero que disfruten su viaje amiga, por cierto pueden disponer del carruaje del reino._

_-No te preocupes Ameria el pueblo a donde vamos solo esta a unas cuantas millas de aquí._

_-Ustedes viajaran cerca de Saillune no lo entiendo._

_-Bien, verás Ameria, en el reino de_ _Kyuzakku (Cuezax)__ será su festival, así que decidí invitar a Lina a pasar un momento agradable ahí._

_-Es verdad lo olvide, aún así esta un poco retirado podrían ir en el carruaje, parece ser que el clima no es muy agradable el día de hoy y Lina odia empaparse._

Lina abrió la ventana y noto que a lo lejos unas nubes negras cubrían el cielo al sur del reino de Saillune.

_-Es verdad __Cuezax__ queda al sur del reino, y parece no tener un buen clima. _Expreso Lina

_-Eso no importa Lina, quizá para cuando lleguemos eso haya cambiado._

_-Tal ves tengas razón Gourry, deberíamos ir en el carruaje, por lo menos durante un tiempo después caminaremos te parece._

_-Si, para mí esta bien, si eso es lo que tú quieres._

_-Entonces así será._

_-Vaya veo que Gourry es muy complaciente contigo Lina, eso es maravilloso._

_-Si, el es sensacional, y si no hay nada más que decir nos despedimos amiga._

_-Si espero que disfruten su viaje, _que mientras Lina y Gourry caminaban, a lo lejos Ameria les observaba retirarse del lugar.

_-Vaya por lo menos alguien es feliz en este lugar, _expreso Ameria. Y mientras se quedaba en el lugar observando a sus amigos partir desde la ventana, escucho una sonrisa lo que le hizo voltear, solo para darse cuenta que era Natsumi, acompañada de Zelgadis, lo que le molesto a la princesa Ameria. Solo giro nuevamente su cabeza para seguir observando a sus amigos_._

_Que mientras Lina y Gourry comenzaban a salir del castillo en el carruaje, _Lina le pregunto_:_

_-¿Gourry por que se te ha ocurrido este viaje tu yo solamente?_

El se acerco y envolvió su espalda con su mano izquierda, y acercándose a sus labios solo le dijo:

_-Yo solo quiero que seas para mi… solo necesito unos días tu y yo a solas, solo eso._

Sin darse cuenta que al mismo tiempo que ellos salían, Sebastian llegaba al reino, y no parecía agradarle la idea de verlos salir juntos_._

_-Vaya, Gourry no pierde el tiempo, aunque ese no es un problema para mi, Lina será mía con el tiempo y por voluntad propia, _expreso para si mismo con un tono de alegría_.- Espero que disfrutes Gourry, no te queda mucho tiempo junto a ella. _Dicho esto una sonrisa salió de sus labios.

**Nota del autor:** Bien esto se ha alargado demasiado, pero prometo terminarlo, para quienes han pedido una escena entre Gourry y Lina, ya viene en el próximo capitulo, espero les guste mil gracias por seguir el fic, y gracias por sus comentarios yo en verdad los tomo en cuenta, y en algún momento saldrán sus peticiones, no se desesperen, gracias por leer orochi tu tiempo es muy valioso y me alaga que lo inviertas en este fic, y gracias por perdonarme Sakuchik, marianita aun tengo tus ideas en mente es solo que todavía no llego a eso, arianasan todavía no olvido que quieres partir en dos a Natsumi, y estoy en eso, solo quería que supieran que no lo olvido, y que tengo muy en cuenta sus comentarios gracias por comentar. Y mil gracias a todos por leer se los agradezco.


	20. Tu y yo, vacaciones para dos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y los personajes secundarios son mi creación incluso, Sebastian y Natsumi tambien quien tienen una participación importante en este fic.

**Nota del Autor**: Bien aquí estoy de vuelta, gracias por seguir el fic y por esperar siento haber tardado tanto, gracias por sus comentarios, los he tenido que borrar ya que tuve que subir el siguiente capitulo, todos sus mensajes los leo gracias hay peticiones que aún no cumplo según los lectores y crean me que en verdad los tomo en cuenta tantos los mensajes privados como los que no lo son, es solo que es difícil llegar a tantas ideas a la vez, en esta etapa viene lo que todos siempre han deseado ya esta en estos capitulos es una etapa tranquila donde Lina y Gourry se conocen un poco más, y aunque todo parece estar de su lado, las cosas no seran tan sencillas y el fic dara un cambio inesperado espero que le sigan como hasta ahora, mil gracias por esperar besos a todos.

**CAPITULO 20: SOLO TU Y YO, VACACIONES PARA DOS.**

Lina y Gourry comenzaban adentrarse cada vez más en el bosque, parecían cordiales el uno con el otro a ella le fascinaba la idea de pasar unos días junto a su guardián ya que hacia un par de días que esto no sucedía puesto que habían permanecido en el castillo y no es que fuese aburrido más bien era que ambos extrañaban esos momentos a solas, si había algo que a Gourry le gustase era disfrutar era de la compañía de Lina, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, que aunque caminaban sin decir nada bien podrían entenderse ya que las palabras no hacían falta y aunque había muchas interrogantes sobre el asunto de Sebastián y la conducta de Lina hacia él, no era el momento de preguntárselo pues podría echar a perder ese momento tan especial y Gourry era un hombre muy prudente en ese sentido, sobre todo ahora que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Ella caminaba alegremente, que a un par de pasos observo un árbol muy frondoso de muy buen tamaño, sus hojas eran verdes parecía que recién acabase de florecer, Lina corrió hacia el ya que sus ramas estaban repletas de fruta.

_-Mira Gourry, ven…_

_-Espera Lina, ¿a donde vas?_ En seguida corrió tras de ella él aún no había observado el árbol.

-_Es grandioso Gourry, no lo crees la verdad ya empieza a darme un poco de hambre_. Tomando algunos de los frutos del árbol.

_-¡Ah! Con que era eso… tal ves debamos partir Lina, se esta haciendo tarde y el festival solo dura 3 días si nos retrasamos no estaremos presentes en la apertura del festival es hoy al anochecer, además creo que muy pronto comenzara a llover._

_-Nos iremos en un momento Gourry, solo deja que tome un poco de fruta._

_-Después no digas que no te lo advertí, además tú odias mojarte bajo la lluvia._

_-Eso no es verdad Gourry_… Expreso Lina mientras comía una de las frutas que tomo.

-_Espero que no olvides las palabras que acabas de mencionar_…Expreso Gourry con un tono de sarcasmo.

_-¿Por que lo dices medusas…?_ Que sin pensarlo pronto comenzaron a caer diminutas gotas de lluvia, esto no parecía molestarle a Lina ya que la lluvia no era tan intensa a penas y podía sentirse caer algunas gotas sobre su cabeza y parte de sus hombros.

-_Como dije espero que no lo olvides Linita…_

_-No lo olvidare Gourry, ahora continuemos._

Apenas y si dieron algunos pasos cuando se soltó una fuerte lluvia sobre el bosque, pronto comenzaron a correr para buscar algún lugar donde pudiesen resguardarse de la lluvia ya que era mucho más intensa dejando a Lina y a Gourry empapados al instante, cada uno tomo su maleta colocándola sobre su cabeza para resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia.

Prosiguieron su camino sin resultado alguno, lo que le comenzaba a molestar a Lina, sin embargo recordó lo que le había comentado a Gourry sobre la lluvia así que solo se mantuvo en silencio, ya que a él parecía no molestarle tanto como a ella, caminaron por unos minutos, se resguardaron de bajo de un árbol que parecía cubrirles del agua, sin embargo poco a poco la lluvia se convirtió en tormenta y en poco tiempo el suelo estaba cubierto de agua, además no pasaría mucho tiempo para que el árbol terminase de mojarse por completo pero que podrían hacer no había otra alternativa, y aunque Lina pudiese usar el Ray win para salir más pronto del lugar, no pudiese llevar consigo a Gourry pues estaba empapado, lo cual lo hacia demasiado pesado, sin contar que aun estaba sin recuperar todo su poder espiritual y tenía que recuperarse lo más rápido posible, pues no tardarían en atacarle nuevamente, sin embargo no era motivo de preocupación para Lina, su mayor preocupación era Gourry ya que no quería que lo llegasen a lastimar o mucho peor que perdiese la vida en el intento.

Gourry que no decía nada por lo ocurrido, solo se limitaba a observar el lugar, jiro su cabeza para tratar de encontrar un buen lugar pero no vio nada, que sin querer nuevamente observo el lugar dándose cuenta que había una cabaña a lo lejos, sabia que tendría que mojarse aún más pero pensó para si mismo que ya no tenía mucho que perder, así que tomo a Lina de la mano y comenzó a correr al lugar.

-¿_Oye Gourry espera a donde vamos_? pregunto ella.

_-He observado una cabaña en aquella dirección_, apuntándole con su dedo índice.

-_Bien después de todo no hay nada que perder ya estamos empapados_.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron al lugar, Gourry giro la perilla pero parecía tener llave, así que empleo un poco de fuerza para abrir la puerta. Que enseguida se abrió, le indico a Lina que entrara, el camino tras de ella, enseguida busco algo para atorar la puerta ya que la perilla había quedado inservible, comenzaron a caminar tratando de encontrar algo o alguien, sin embargo al recorrer la cabaña se dieron cuenta que estaba completamente abandonada, que aunque parecía estar deshabitada daba impresión que no había pasado mucho tiempo que esta fue abandonada pues había polvo en el lugar, solo había un sofá y sobre el algunas mantas y sabanas, cerca de ahí había una chimenea y junto a ella algunos troncos para encenderle lo cual era muy favorable para ellos, Gourry noto que había una varilla cerca de la chimenea y la tomo para atrancar la puerta.

-_En seguida vuelvo Lina tengo que atrancar la puerta._

_-Esta bien,_ ella en seguida comenzó a quitarse la ropa para colocar sobre su cuerpo una sabana dejando únicamente su ropa interior.

En cuestión de minutos Gourry llego al lugar. –Cielos _hace demasiado frió aquí adentro Lina,_ que sin pensarlo se quito la camisa que llevaba puesta, en seguida se acerco a la chimenea para acomodar los troncos.

-_Ya esta listo,_ expreso después de colocar los troncos en la chimenea -_Creo que ya sabes cual es tu parte Lina._

Lina que no había pensado en eso, se había quedado en ropa interior y ahora tenia que usar sus manos para formar una bola de fuego, que pronto se sonrojo ante la idea de tener que destaparse.

-_Que pasa Lina, por que no la enciendes hace demasiado frió, podrías apresúrate._

_-Bien lo que pasa es que yo…_

_-¿Si que pasa…?_

_-Yo, no traigo ropa, estaba totalmente empapada así que…_

_-Y eso es malo, solo enciende los troncos._

_-¡Ay! eres un tonto Gourry, necesito descubrirme un poco ya que tengo que soltar la sabana para emplear el hechizo._

-_A con que era eso, bien yo puedo ponerme de espaldas_, y en seguida se giro para darle la espalda a su compañera.

_-No vayas a voltear Gourry_…

-_Y por que es que te apenas Lina, te he visto en ropa interior, pero no te preocupes no haré nada que te haga sentir incomoda_.

_-Eso me tranquiliza,_ soltó la sabana dejándola colgar de sus hombros y dejando al descubierto sus partes más sensuales, pronto comenzó a formar una pequeña flama en sus manos, camino hasta la chimenea y se acerco ya que lo ultimo que quisiese hacer seria explotar el lugar, en cuestión de segundos la fogata estaba encendida, Lina tomo la sabana para envolverse nuevamente en ella, después giro para observar a su compañero, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que Gourry se había quitado la ropa al igual que ella ya estaba envuelto con una pequeña cobija que únicamente cubría de su cintura hacia abajo.

_-¿Que haces? _

El le observo detenidamente de pies a cabeza, sin dejar de pensar que debajo de esa sabana estaba ella apenas y pudo no mirarle a los ojos, ya que al pensar en ello comenzó a sonrojarse, tomo asiento cerca de la chimenea junto a ella.

_-Sabes, mientras daba un recorrido por la cabaña note que en la cocina había algunas cajas, yo las abrí y por suerte encontré algunos utensilios para preparar un poco de café._

_-Que bien Gourry, en verdad lo necesito, creo que voy a resfriarme o algo así._

_-¿Tienes frió Lina?_

_-Si, un poco, además esta sabana no es suficiente, mira es un tanto delgada no te parece_.

El movió su mano derecha para tomar la sabana haciendo un ligero toque con sus dedos solo dijo

-_Vaya creo que tienes razón, aun así es mejor que no tener nada Lina._

Pronto comenzó a escucharse el hervir del café que Gourry había colocado sobre la fogata de la chimenea, el se levanto y tomo un par de tazas que había llevado y sirvió un poco de café, Lina tomo un par de frutas que traía en su maleta, para después comenzar a comerlas, y a punto de dar el primer mordisco, observo a su guardián y amante, que sin pensarlo extendió su mano hacia el, Gourry un poco consternado por la actitud de Lina que solo se limito a sonreír, tomo la fruta de la mano de la mujer que ama.

_-¡Gracias!_

_-Bien yo solo quiero ser amable._

_-Pues creo que esta Lina es mucho mas agradable, que la anterior, aunque a decir verdad tu carácter tan temperamental te hace tan especial, aunque no dejas de ser una niña malcriada y mal humorada._

_-Que dices Gourry, eso no es un cumplido._

_-No, definitivamente creo que no lo es, y dime ahora ¿vas a golpearme?_

_-¿Que, estas bromeando?_

_-No, yo solo me he dado cuenta que últimamente eres muy distinta, bueno al menos conmigo._

_-Va, no se que decir yo…_

_-No digas nada, solo quería decir que en verdad aprecio que tengas ese tipo de atenciones conmigo nunca pensé que pudiese pasar, a pesar de que…_

_-A pesar de que Gourry._

_-Bueno tu ya sabes, que seamos novios._

Lina no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando en las palabras de Gourry, sabia que era verdad ella había cambiado en este tiempo, cosa que nunca pensó que pudiese pasar, Gourry por otra parte quería comenzar una seria conversación con ella, sin embargo no sabia si era el momento.

_-Lina…_

_-Si, dime_

_-Tú sabes cual es el motivo de este viaje, verdad._

_-Pues eso creo_. El tomo un poco de café, y observando su café fijamente solo dijo…

_-Que tipo de relación tienes con Sebastián._

_-Otra vez con eso Gourry, creo que ya te lo dije…_

_-Pues yo creo que no es así Lina, entre ustedes hay una especie de conexión que por una extraña razón no logro comprender, y necesito que me lo digas._

_-Es que no hay nada de eso medusas, yo solo creo que es un hombre muy interesante y me parece que su presencia en Saillune tiene un objetivo muy importante._

_-Y ese objetivo eres tu no es así…_

_-Bueno yo no lo se, pero lo que si se, es que me ha salvado la vida no lo olvides, sin tener por que hacerlo, así que puedo deducir que su intención no es hacerme daño._

_-Eso no puedo negarlo sin embargo necesito saber por que Sebastián estaba contigo el día que despertaste, que hablaron Lina, tu estabas envuelta en una toalla cuando entre a tu habitación, eso no fue nada agradable, que hace que Sebastián se tome tanta confianza y que tu se lo permitas._

Ella no supo que decir, mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente ya que nadie sabia que hubiese pasado en esa habitación, aquel día donde Sebastián le vio saliendo de la ducha y que no solo eso el había observado algo muy especial en Lina aquel día, sin contar todo el tipo de atribuciones que Sebastián se tomaba con ella y la confianza que provenía de el para con ella, como si fuesen algo mucho mas que amantes.

_-Bien Gourry veras, yo no lo se, yo me encontraba frente al espejo aún estaba consternada por todo y un tanto mareada que sin saberlo el solo aprecio de la nada, no lo escuche entrar, le vi sonreír al verme en pie después el solo se retiro de la habitación._

_-Y, eso es todo Lina_…Ella solo dijo aun no esta segura de decir todo pero tenia que dar una explicación a Gourry.

_-Bien el observo algo en mi, que incluso yo misma no había notado, quizá fue por eso que no le di importancia que me viese con tan poca ropa Gourry, de haber sido de otra manera lo hubiese partido en dos, bueno no debes olvidar que yo estaba envuelta en una toalla hablas como si yo hubiese estado desnuda._

_-Así que el entro y tu no dijiste o hiciste nada…_

_-Si lo hice Gourry, yo al verle por el espejo, inmediatamente me levante para verle de frente y quise formar algún hechizo, de una manera tan imprevista el ya estaba junto a mi, fue como si se hubiese movido en el plano astral como Xellos, se acerco a mi, y solo dijo que era una hermosa figura, y que le alegraba verme a salvo, aun podía sentirme mareada Gourry, solo recuerdo que le dije que no era la manera de alagar a una chica._

_-Y después que paso Lina…_

_-El solo dijo que no se refería a mi, le pregunte que era entonces a lo que se refería y el solo dijo que mirara hacia atrás, obviamente no lo hice hasta que el se despidió y salio de la habitación._

_-Y que era a lo, que se refería._

-_Bien en ese instante me di media vuelta para entender de que hablaba, sin embargo no me sentía lo suficientemente bien para comprender al instante, así que decidí darme la media vuelta para ponerme algo de ropa, y al estar de espaldas del espejo lo entendí, así que gire mi cabeza y deje caer parte de la toalla para darme cuenta que algo se estaba formando en la parte posterior de mi espalda, sin embargo no le vi forma alguna, no se muy bien a que se refería Gourry y no se lo he preguntado hasta ahora._

_-Es esa extraña forma que hay en tu cintura Lina…_

_-A que te refieres Gourry…_

_-Bien, yo, en una ocasión cuando dormías note algo en tu espalda pero no se lo que era exactamente, y no me atreví a preguntártelo_.

_-Bien pues yo aun no lo se y no ha pasado nada así que no le he dado demasiada importancia ya que solo son algunas pequeñas líneas tomando algunas formas y no se cuando aparecieron ahí, quizá se hubiesen formado durante la batalla con Shabranigdu no lo se mi cuerpo ha tenido demasiados cambios y aun no me he recuperado por completo, incluso pudo haber sido antes del ataque de los dioses de la muerte Gourry._

_-Tal vez debamos investigar un poco más a fondo Lina, no te parece._

_-Quizás, es solo que las cosas han estado tan tensas en el castillo, que no he tenido oportunidad de pensar en ello._

_-Creo que tienes razón Lina yo espero que esto termine pronto, sin embargo te pido que confíes en mi, nunca has dudado de mi fidelidad hacia ti, y no me refiero como pareja si no más bien, como amigo, protector y guardián._

_-No es eso Gourry, es solo que esto es tan confuso y han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo._

_-Sabes Lina, me siento mal por sentir este extraño sentimiento pero quiero ser sincero, por que necesito decírtelo._

_-Y que es eso que te incomoda Gourry._

_-En primera tu no deseabas casarte conmigo no es así Lina y en segunda aunque tu lo niegues ese extraño interés a Sebastián no me dejara tranquilo por que algo me dice que va mas allá de lo que tu misma puedas imaginar_.

Lina sabia que el tenia razón, pero no podía decírselo, como decirle a su amigo, guardián, novio y ahora prometido, que era verdad que sentía una extraña atracción por Sebastián misma que ella misma se negaba aceptar, después recordó esos besos que aunque fueron breves fueron muy motivantes ¿como decirle a Gourry? que había probado brevemente los labios de Sebastián que aunque no hubiese sido intencional por parte de ella, no le había molestado del todo sin embargo le había parecido tan familiar que ella misma no lograba entender que tipo de conexión había entre Sebastián y ella.

_-Yo ya te lo dije Gourry, yo no temo al compromiso, es solo que fue todo tan repentino que no sabia si era lo correcto y no solo eso, había enemigos ocultos y no quería lo que lo echasen a perder todo._

_-¿A que te refieres con eso?_ sus preguntas eran breves ya que lo único que tenia dentro de si eran dudas, así que Lina solo se limitaba a contestarle y tratar de ser lo mas coherente posible ya que Gourry era preciso con lo que estaba preguntando.

-_Bien, yo no estoy segura a lo que nos enfrentamos sabes, y no se que pueda pasar entiendes,, he escuchado miles de historias quizás todas y no hay una sola que yo no conozca, se muy bien todo acerca de ellos aunque nunca he peleado con alguno, y puedo asegurarte que en verdad son muy poderosos._

-_Te refieres a que son Dioses de la muerte_, _y... ¿que es a lo que le temes Lina?_

_-Yo no le temo a nada es solo que, se muy bien que si ellos están aquí es por mi ya que quien fue atacada fui yo, ellos solo cumplen con su misión y no se iran de este mundo sin cumplir su objetivo._

-_Y su objetivo es acabar contigo verdad_.

_-Si eso es, y no se si realmente yo pueda luchar con esto Gourry son seres muy poderosos no se si notaste que el Lagna Blade no hizo gran daño y eso me tiene un tanto incomoda ya que no estoy en condición de usar el Giga Slave, mis poderes aun no se han restablecido y es ahora cuando pudiesen cumplir con su misión._

Y con un ligero suspiro ella agacho su mirada, dejo su taza de café sobre el suelo y se limito a estar en silencio, Gourry entendió que ella estaba confundida por primera ocasión podía observar una Lina preocupada y no sabia por que, sin embargo entendía que quizá esta charla ya había terminado que no era el momento de seguir con esta conversación que quizá solo desalentaba aún más a Lina, así que decidió dar fin a la conversación no sin antes decir.

_-Lina, se que estas preocupada y lo se por que puedo verlo en tu mirada y también se que hay algo más que por ahora no has decidido decirme sin embargo lo entiendo, así eres tu y se que poco a poco lo entenderé, solo quiero que sepas que mientras yo este a tu lado no te pasara nada, te cuidare como siempre, no permitiré que te lastimen no dejare que eso pase, yo en verdad confió en ti pase lo que pase_.

El se acerco y tomo su mano derecha para después darle un ligero beso, ella sonrió y levanto su mirada para encontrase frente a frente de el hombre que amaba y ahí tan cerca solo dijo.

_-No es que tenga miedo Gourry, no es por mi yo solo espero no hacerte daño._

El tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha y sonrió_ – Tu no podrías hacerme daño Lina, eso es imposible._

_-No me refiero a mi solamente Gourry, yo espero tener la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos a todos, ya que se muy bien que no dejaras de luchar hasta el cansancio, sin embargo no se si yo pueda estar ahí para ayudarles, no se que pueda pasar conmigo._

_-Pues no se que pasara pero se que yo estaré ahí Lina_. Dicho esto se acerco y comenzó a darle unos ligeros besos que aunque eran muy breves podía sentirse cierta ansiedad en ellos.

Ella correspondió a cada uno de sus besos, ya que si algo le fascinaba a la hechicera eran sus labios y la manera en que le besaba cuando la deseaba, que aunque no estaba segura y no conocía nada del tema ella estaría dispuesta a conocer todo con el, dejaría que el le enseñara, así que rodeo su cuello con su mano derecha ya que la otra mano seguía sosteniendo la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

Los besos pasaron de ser cortos a ser besos mas largos sin embargo esta ocasión noto que Gourry mordía suavemente sus labios esto le agradaba al poco, tiempo el jalo el cuerpo de Lina junto al suyo, que sin pensarlo mientras se besaban el comenzó a tocar su pierna derecha subiendo cada vez más, ella comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación un extraño calor, inmediatamente Gourry la tomo de la cintura y empujo su cuerpo junto al suyo, los besos eran mas intensos, era como si la quisiera devorar a besos, poco a poco fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a sus glúteos, les acaricio por un momento era como si esperara su aprobación, si ella no le golpeaba era por que estaba de acuerdo, que mientras acariciaba a la hechicera, ella comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de su amante, comenzó por el abdomen después subió una de sus manos para jalarle del cuello, el le tomo de ambos glúteos levantándole para que pudiese sentarse a horcajadas sobre el, comenzó a besar su cuello después se percato de que Lina había soltado la sabana y que parecía no haberse dado cuenta sin embargo a el no le importaba, abrió sus ojos para observarle mientras la besaba, no era la primera ocasión que le veía con tan poca ropa, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que no solo podía observarle sino sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo y más aún poderle tocar de esa manera.

Con su mano derecha acaricio su espalda con la izquierda le sostenía fuertemente era como si no la quisiese dejar ir, ella comenzó a besar el cuello de su guardián, el por otra parte comenzó a masajear el abdomen de la hechicera poco a poco hasta llegar a sus senos, los toco con ambas manos mientras le seguía besando, ella que no sabia muy bien que hacia solo seguía el momento bajo sus manos desabotonando la bragueta del pantalón de Gourry, y poco a poco comenzó a introducir su mano para darse cuenta que algo estaba diferente, no era que no supiera nada al respecto ya que anteriormente había dormido con Gourry y había logrado ver ese tipo de reacciones, sobre todo al amanecer, pero esto era diferente sin embargo decidió avanzar aun más quería saber, así que sin pensarlo toco su virilidad y noto que era mas grande de lo que se veía, y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sin embargo prosiguió con un extraño movimiento y un poco de nerviosismo ya que parecía estar asustada, Gourry continuaba besándole y acariciándole que al instante noto el nerviosismo en Lina.

_-¿Estas bien Lina? Te noto insegura._

_-No, yo solo, no lo se._ El comprendió al instante, sabía que no era el momento así que, se alejo un poco

Lina, nuevamente sintió un extraño sentimiento ya que no era algo fácil para ella, así que solo

suspiro y desvió su mirada al suelo. Gourry se acerco, tomo la sabana en sus manos para cubrir el cuerpo de la hechicera.

-_Gourry yo_…El puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios indicándole que no tenia que decir nada.

_-Shss, no digas nada Lina, yo entiendo._

_-Yo solo quiero que sepas, que en verdad deseo estar contigo Gourry es solo que como lo dije anteriormente yo no, he tenido ninguna experiencia al respecto y creo que no se como hacerlo, no es fácil para mi, lo siento._

El sonrió al ver a una niña escondida en el cuerpo de una hechicera, que atemorizaba al mundo, ya que siempre pensó que ella era berrinchuda, mal criada, mal humorada pero sobre todo una chica muy ruda y violenta, la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo entero, se asustaba al pensar en tener intimidad, eso no era algo que pudiese ver todos los días, sin embargo ahí estaba junto a el, mostrándose tal cual era sin miedo y sin pena. La estrecho entre sus brazos aún más fuerte, y solo le dio un beso en la frente, después le miro a los ojos solo para decirle.

_-No, hay prisa Lina, yo he esperado tanto tiempo que no importa esperar aún más._

_-Lo dices en serio Gourry?_

_-Claro, no hay prisa, puesto que eres mi prometida, algún día nos casaremos y tu y yo tendremos que…_

Ella se sonrojo al saber que Gourry no descartaba la idea de tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya así que le regalo una sonrisa y le abrazo fuertemente al espadachín, haciendo un gesto, se echo hacia atrás, ya que había analizado las palabras del espadachín.

_-Has esperado mucho tiempo medusas y ¿como es eso?_

_-Pues el mismo tiempo que tu Lina._

_-¿Que? de que hablas medusas, seguro tienes fiebre o algo así._

_-No, pero esta conexión hace tiempo que la sentimos Lina y no puedes negarlo._

_-Así, y desde cuando te convertiste en un hombre tan persuasivo ah…_

_-Pues desde aquel día que diste la vida por mí, cuando te enfrentaste a Fibrizo, sin embargo no hemos realizado este viaje para recordar el pasado, sino para formar un presente._

_-Oye, nuestras aventuras han sido fascinantes._

_-Si, creo que si, pero lo mas fascínate es estar a tu lado Lina, poder besarte y acariciarte, ese es mi mayor alegría._

_-Bien pues entonces, no dejes de abrazarme y no vuelvas a estar lejos de mí._

_-No lo haré Lina, aquí estoy._ Después permanecieron en silencio, no había necesidad de conversar, las palabras sobraban, así que solo se quedaron ahí, sentados junto a la chimenea, al poco tiempo Lina extendió su sabana para cubrirle a el, ya que no traía prenda alguna sobre su pecho esperando el amanecer, observando como la Luna brillaba, el bosque se iluminaba con su luz, a lo lejos podía escucharse la lluvia, que cada vez parecía caer con más fuerza, Ambos sentían esa calidez que había en el lugar, podían sentirse calidos y cómodos, por alguna razón no se opuso a ellos esa noche. Sin pensarlo él tiro de ella, para que se apoyase sobre el, enseguida rodeo su cuerpo con sus brazos ella se recostó sobre su pecho, cerro los ojos esperando dormir, sin embargo un ruido no se lo permitía, un palpitar calido proveniente del hombre que amaba, provenía de su corazón, esto le alegro y ahí escuchando cada palpitar, se fue quedando dormida, esperando que la noche no terminara, que se congelara el tiempo para estar con el.

Gourry coloco su brazo tras de su cabeza, y mirando a la ventana pronto se quedo dormido.

Con el paso de la noche, pronto comenzaron a salir los primeros destellos del Sol, pequeñas luces que comenzaban a iluminar el lugar, Lina despertó levanto su cabeza para observar que el estuviese ahí que no fuese un sueño, le observo dormir, y después tallo sus ojos para observarle nuevamente, _¡es real!_ pensó para si misma

Se levanto, tratando de no despertar a Gourry, dio unos pasos para tomar algo de ropa, al tocarla se dio cuenta que estaba seca, el calor de la cabaña y el fuego, había formado un clima calido dentro del lugar. Se vistió y pronto camino hacia el bosque.

Observo el Sol, era tan brillante y calido a su vez, la lluvia se había ido, y el clima parecía favorecer, pensó que Gourry no despertaría y continuo caminando buscando algún rió o quizás un poco de fruta, después de todo faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo y ya había pasado tiempo sin comer, además sabia que era la segunda ocasión donde mostraba su inexperiencia con Gourry y necesitaba pensar un poco a solas.

Continuo caminando mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, amaba a Gourry y lo sabia sin embargo no apartaba de su mente que quizás era una felicidad que duraría poco tiempo, ya que ella no era ese tipo de chica y que tarde o temprano Gourry se vería involucrado en alguna pelea o alguna venganza en contra de ella.

Camino, un momento más y observo un rió, que parecía estar un poco sobre elevado, quizá por la lluvia, sus aguas parecían tranquilas a pesar de su profundidad Lina inmediatamente corrió hacia el, se poso en la orilla del río observando al fondo, tratando de observar algún pez, pronto se despojo de su ropa quedando únicamente en ropa interior para después lanzarse al río, al estar dentro de el noto que estaba tibia el agua quizá los hermosos rayos del Sol habían logrado calentarla, así que comenzó a nadar para despejarse un poco, recordando a su amante, recordando esa hermosa imagen de el sonriéndole .

_-Vaya, hace tiempo que no nadaba,_ expreso Lina.

Mientras tanto Gourry comenzaba a moverse, al darse cuenta que Lina no estaba se levanto de un salto.

-_Lina, Lina ¿estas ahí?_ Al notar que Lina no le contestaba se levanto, para buscarla.-_Quizás fue por algo de comida, si eso debe ser, _expreso en voz alta.

En seguida comenzó a limpiar el lugar acomodando las sabanas, y después comenzó a vestirse, tomo las maletas de ambos ya que el plan era continuar con su viaje antes que se terminase el festival, en seguida salio a buscar a su hechicera.

Mientras tanto Lina disfrutaba del agua del río, de su calidez hacia tiempo que no tenía esa sensación ya que en Saillune las cosas estaban muy tensas y ella aún no sentía que estuviese lista para continuar viajando, prosiguió nadando hasta colocarse sobre una roca, tomo uno de sus cabellos y coloco una carnada para atrapar a los peces, que al instante logro pescar una gran cantidad para el desayuno. Nuevamente observo al fondo del agua ya que algo llamo su atención, soltó la carnada y se inclino para alcanzar eso que brillaba bajo el agua.

Gourry caminaba sin rumbo tratando de llegar a Lina. _-¿Lina donde te metiste?_

Ella inmediatamente salto al agua, y con un poco de tristeza vio como se desvanecieron los colores.

_-Va seguramente era un pez y no pude atraparlo tal vez seria un buen almuerzo_. Y enseguida subió nuevamente a la roca donde estaba situada para continuar pescando.

Gourry le vio a lo lejos – _Lina, Lina_

_-Medusas que haces aquí…_

_-Bien yo no te encontré y decidí venir, tu no eres la única que tiene hambre Lina, que egoísta eres._

_-Egoísta yo, eres un tonto medusas yo viene a pescar un poco de comida para nosotros dos…_

_-¿Un poco?_ expreso con un tono irónico al observar la montaña de peces que tenia a un costado de ella.

-_Vamos Gourry, el agua esta tibia y puedes nadar un poco. _Expreso Lina mientras Gourry colocaba las maletas en el suelo.

Gourry sonrió y enseguida camino acercándose a ella. –_Oye Lina,_ expreso mientras se agachaba para quitarse las botas, sin embargo algo le hizo levantar la mirada, que sin saber ¿por que? pero sintió esa necesidad de protegerla, fue demasiado tarde, observo como algo salía del agua y se dirigía a ella, inmediatamente corrió, pero eso era mucho mas veloz que el, fue en cuestión de milésimas de segundo antes de llegar a ella para darse cuenta que Lina ya no estaba a su alcance, una luz cegadora golpeo tan fuerte en el vientre de Lina que no le dio tiempo para recitar algún hechizo o para esquivarlo.

El solo se limito a gritar – _Linaaaa_. Su preocupación fue mayor al darse cuenta que ella no contesto, observo como el cuerpo de Lina se estampaba en una roca, para así mismo después caer en el agua nuevamente sin aliento, corrió hacia el río para después sumergirse y nadar lo mas rápido posible hacia ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y protegerla, fue cauteloso y observo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a su enemigo sin tener resultado alguno se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el lugar, Lina abrió los ojos lo que tranquilizo a Gourry, que en un pestañeo una fuerza la sumergía al fondo del río sin darle tiempo siquiera de tomar un poco de aire, Gourry inmediatamente tomo aire y se sumergió, que aunque el tratase de alcanzarla era mucho mas veloz que el y solo alcanzo a observar como Lina desaparecía en el fondo del río continuo nadando no sabría hasta donde podía llegar ya que sabia que necesitaba tomar aire, sin embargo no había tiempo para eso tenía que seguir o le perdería el rastro a Lina.

Y mientras Lina observaba como se sumergía trato de ver que era aquella fuerza extraña que la impulsaba hacia el fondo solo observo una cabellera rubia, y al estar en lo profundo le observo acercarse a ella, no podía observarle bien ya que el oxigeno comenzaba a faltarle y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, sin embargo sintió como se fue acercando y le empujo con tanta fuerza que logro azotarla contra una roca, continuo haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, comenzó a salir sangre de alguna parte de su cuerpo no sabia de donde solo observo como el agua se fue tornando de color rojo, no tenía la suficiente fuerza si quiera para defenderse o esquivar algún golpe y el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones así que sin hacer un solo esfuerzo dejo que su cuerpo se sumergiera aún más, no sentía preocupación al estar en el agua herida, era más bien apacible no tuvo tiempo si quiera de pensar en ello que en un instante antes de cerrar los ojos observo una luz proveniente del ser extraño, en efecto sabia que era una hechizo, sabia que ya no podría hacer nada, y sintió tanto enojo, eso no era ella, Lina Inverse siempre lucharía, pero esto era diferente algo parecía absorberle desde que emitió el Giga Slave y no sabia como detenerle, cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, sintió como el agua se agito fuertemente a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba ya que el hechizo no le estaba afectando así que en un ultimo intento abrió brevemente sus ojos, solo para observar a un hombre vestido de negro frente a ella bloqueando el hechizo, era un escudo mágico o algo así, parpadeo para tratar de distinguir a su protector, para darse cuenta que en efecto era él, aquel hombre de cabello negro, elegante, muy atractivo… Y aunque no podía creerlo, su mente le decía que era él, pero que hacia en ese lugar como era que sabia cuando ella estaba en peligro, se pregunto así misma, nuevamente vino otro ataque, él se acerco aún más a ella, para protegerla, parecía tan fuerte y débil a su vez, sabia que aunque el era fuerte le debilitaba lanzar ese tipo de escudos, pensó en ayudarle pero que hacer su cuerpo estaba herido y sentía dolor por todas partes no lo entendía ella era Lina y no vio venir un ataque y peor aún no sabia por que estaba pasando eso, comenzó a pensar que él quizás tenia las respuestas pero, como acercarse a él, sin lastimar a Gourry sin sentir ese sentimiento que le atraía hacia Sebastián. Finalmente no pudo más y cerró sus ojos.

Gourry observo que el agua estaba muy agitada sabia que algo pasaba, sin embargo no había mucho tiempo, cuando de pronto sintió una temblor dentro del río, era muy profundo y un estallido le hizo salir del agua.

_-¿Lina, donde estas Lina?_ Contéstame por favor… _Linaaa._ Expreso Gourry con un tono de angustia y desesperación.

Lina sintió como el hombre le ayudaba a salir del agua, sintió como sus manos rodearon su cuerpo sin embargo aún no estaba segura de que fuese él, prácticamente era imposible quizás, ella estaba delirando, tal ves en su interior tenía la vana esperanza que fuese él sin saber por que, esperaba que fuese Sebastián abrió sus ojos lentamente pero no logro observar gran cosa un rostro borroso, una cabellera negra fue todo lo que observo después todo se volvió completamente borroso en su mente.

Gourry se introdujo nuevamente en el agua, al fondo observo una cabellera roja que se acercaba cada vez más a el, así que dedujo que era Lina nado con todas sus fuerzas para llegar lo más pronto posible a ella, sin embargo al aproximarse cada vez más observo que Lina estaba inconsciente y que parecía estar con alguien, nado un poco más para alcanzarle, sin embargo esa sombra se desvaneció, logro llegar a ella y sin pensar mucho en ello, la tomo de la cintura llevándole a la superficie, noto que estaba herida, esto le produjo un poco de tristeza, que había pasado con aquella hechicera fuerte y poderosa que a final de cuentas nunca se daba por vencida, que le había pasado a Lina en tan poco tiempo.

La recostó en el pasto, se quito su chaqueta para cobijarle mientras corría a buscar algo de ropa en su maleta, tomo el primer vestido que se encontró y corrió hacia ella, tomo la chaqueta para secar su cuerpo y ponerle el vestido, después la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar al pueblo, sabia que tenia que ser lo mas veloz posible ella estaba herida y tenia que llevarle a un lugar seguro.


	21. Siempre juntos, yo creo en ti

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y los personajes secundarios son mi creación incluso, Sebastian y Natsumi tambien quien tienen una participación importante en este fic.

**CAPITULO 21: SIEMPRE JUNTOS, YO CREO EN TI.**

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Saillune se escuchaba una conversación, los pasillos eran muy extensos, y había mucha tranquilidad en el lugar, sin embargo se lograba sentir una extraña sensación de angustia, había inestabilidad en el lugar, sin embargo tanto Ameria como Zelgadis se habían enfocado en sus propios asuntos personales. Ella se encontraba con Kenshi y Zel con Natsumi. Su padre estaba fuera del reino arreglando tratados con algunos otros nobles, que eran de suma importancia para el, por lo tanto no había mucho movimiento en el castillo.

Se escuchaba en algún lugar del castillo una voz muy peculiar, era una voz agradable y siniestra a su vez.

_-Pues no lo se amigo, no estoy muy seguro…_

_-Es verdad lo que dices o no eres sincero Xellos, además yo no soy tú amigo, _expreso Sebastián_._

_-Quizá, de cualquier manera no tengo motivos suficientes para confiar en ti Sebastián._

_-A que viene esa expresión Xellos no crees que es demasiada desconfianza, yo soy quien opina lo contrario._

_-Vamos aún sigues pensando en eso, no tengo nada que ver con lo que te paso, los Mazoku somos una raza de demonios muy poderosos, sin embargo algunos somos más despiadados que otros._

_-Y tú haces una excepción con Lina, o me equivoco Xellos._

_-Creo mi querido amigo que piensas que yo tengo interés en Lina, y temo decirte que no es así, simplemente siento respeto hacia ella, digamos que admiración, yo le he observado mientras utiliza su inmenso poder y es fascinante, el dominio que tiene de la magia negra impresiona a cualquiera, ya que comenzó a utilizarla desde que era una adolescente._

_-Eso es verdad, lo que no entiendo es el motivo por el cual la diosa de las pesadillas escucha sus deseos y por que le deja usar el poder del caos, creo que esta situación no tiene un final feliz…_

_-No lo se, Lina es muy fuerte y siempre encuentra una salida a cualquier problema que se le presente, además es una jovencita que no conoce la desesperación._

_-Es muy conocida por todos los demonios, tanto que los dioses de la muerte saben de ella, esa puede ser su propia destrucción, ni siquiera tú puedes hacer algo al respecto Xellos._

_-Y tú puedes hacerlo Sebastián, de hecho ese interés en Lina es exagerado, estoy empezando a confirmar mis sospechas._

_-Y cuales son…_

_-Eso es un gran secreto_

_-Vamos eso no funciona conmigo, quisiera saber por que están solo de tras de ella._

_-Bien creo que hay una conexión de lo ocurrido hace años hay secuelas de los hechizos que Lina ha empleado, sin embargo incluso a mi me parecen un tanto injustos_.

-_Vaya te has vuelto muy considerado para ser un genio superior que solo se preocupa por su vida, claro si es que estas vivo._

_-Y tu Sebastián ¿estas vivo?_

_-Y para que quieres saberlo, tú mejor que nadie conoce mi historia Xellos, sabes que no ha sido nada fácil, que por alguna extraña razón ahora estoy ligado a su destino._

_-Pues no será nada fácil Sebastián, estoy seguro que pronto entenderá todo, ella es una chica muy intuitiva y si alguien logra tener un entendimiento es Lina Inverse, aunque por ahora muchas cosas están en juego._

_-Si dada las circunstancias_

_-A que te refieres Sebastián…_

_-Pues creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, ustedes siempre utilizan a Lina para que haga el trabajo que ustedes no logran hacer si ella desapareciera de este mundo, esto se volvería un caos ya que ustedes no pueden intervenir directamente._

_-Si tienes razón, sin embargo esto no quiere decir que no haya logrado apreciar a Lina, sabes _expreso Xellos sonriendo ya que tenía en mente molestar a su rival-amigo_._

_-He tenido la oportunidad de darle un par de besos a Lina, esa es mi manera de hacer que no pregunte nada ya que cuando ella comienza a sospechar de mi, es la única manera de evadirla._

_-Eres un imbécil Xellos crees que con eso logras molestarme._

_-Pues no necesito hacer nada más, deberías tener cuidado ya que muy pronto el enemigo pude encontrar tu debilidad._

_-Tu no sabes nada demonio, no tienes idea de que es lo que me atrae hacia ella, y por más que no le guste la idea a nadie ella siente lo mismo por mi, esa misma sensación que siento yo, sin embargo ella aún no sabe por que…_

_-¿Y tu piensas decírselo?_

_-No yo no puedo decirlo, eso implicaría decirle lo que esta por suceder, lo mejor es dejarla vivir en paz, al menos por ahora yo no podría, necesito intentarlo y necesito que estes cerca para ayudarme tu tienes tus motivos y yo tengo los míos así que esto es un trato._

_-Bien, creo que es lo más conveniente para ambos, por ahora._

_-Una vez concluido, arreglare cuentas con algunos de tu raza._

_-Ese no es asunto mió, no me toca intervenir sin embargo si me es ordenado intervenir, yo no me negare ya que yo le debo lealtad a Zeras Metallium._

_-Entonces yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya llegara su momento, ahora solo necesito descansar._

_-Puedo notar que estás débil, no deberías utilizar constantemente tu poder espiritual._

_-Lo se sin embargo, ellos son seres muy poderosos y no son fáciles de enfrentar, si están aquí no dudo que en algún momento cumplan con su objetivo, además ella aún no se recupera y esta débil, no dejare que tomen ventaja sobre eso._

_-Estas muy seguro Sebastián, pero estarás lo suficientemente cerca, para evitar que eso suceda, no es fácil si Lina esta lejos, además puedes ser atacado en cualquier momento ya que estas estropeando los planes de los dioses de la muerte._

_-Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo se que es difícil viajar en el plano astral, cuando ellos están interviniendo todo es mucho más difícil, aun así aún no conoces a Sebastián ellos no son un problema real para mi, su prioridad es Lina, así que me enfocare en ello solamente._

_-Bien entonces tendré que planear algo, tengo que irme ya que no debería mantener amistad alguna contigo, no solo eres rival de los mazoku eres arrogante amigo_, expreso Xellos con una sonrisa muy sarcástica.

_-Bien, yo soy totalmente libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana, esa es la ventaja de ser quien soy._

_-Si tú lo dices… Bien es hora de despedirme, tengo la sensación que nos veremos muy pronto_.

Dicho estas palabras se desvaneció en el aire, Sebastián sonrió para si mismo para después decir

- _Yo espero que llegue pronto ese momento, _enseguida se recostó en su cama, comenzaba a cerrar los ojos perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

_-Sebastián, estas ahí, soy Natsumi ¿Puedo pasar?_

_-Pas_a expreso con un tono de alegría.

Ella empujo la puerta para adentrarse en la habitación – _¿Estas bien hermano?,_ pregunto

Sebastián sin pensarlo se acerco a su pequeña hermana y le abrazo fuertemente, después beso su frente, cosa que le consterno a Natsumi, ya que hacia tiempo que el no tenia ese tipo de atenciones con ella, sin embargo le alegraba parecía ser el mismo de antes, así que solo se dejo llevar por el momento y envolvió sus brazos sobre su cintura.

-_Natsumi, mi pequeña hermana, tan dulce y tan tierna, me alegra verte_. El le soltó para mirarle de frente, para contemplar sus hermosos ojos.

_-Pues no se a que se debe tu buen humor, pero si no lo has notado siempre estoy a tu lado, es solo que últimamente estas ausente, tu solo desapareces en un instante y no dices nada._

_-Sabes que soy así Natsumi, además no me ausento por mucho tiempo, aunque pensándolo bien creo que quien esta ausente eres tu, todo el tiempo estas ocupada, o más bien dicho…_

_-Mas bien dicho que Sebastián dilo…_

_-Me refiero a que yo estoy aquí Natsumi, tu eres quien no esta disponible la mayoría del tiempo estas con Zelgadis, y yo no quiero ser imprudente así que espero tranquilamente en mi habitación._

_-¿Esperar que hermano…?_

_-No importa ahora Natsumi ya lo sabrás, y se que no estas sola así que es por ello que puedo salir de este castillo tan aburrido._

_-Te refieres a la compañía de Zelgadis, el es solo un amigo._

_-Si, ¿amigos que se besan no?_

_-¡Sebastián eres indiscreto e imprudente con tus comentarios sabes!_ Expreso sintiéndose apenada y dejando notar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-_No tienes que negarlo hermana_, la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar al balcón de su habitación, ella camino de tras de el, abrió las ventanas soltándole de la mano, camino unos pasos más para sentir el aire en su rostro, sus ojos observaron pasivamente un frondoso árbol con flores de colores, el viento parecía arrancarle algunas de sus hojas, al pie del mismo se podía observar el pasto verde lleno de vida, un poco aplastado ya que pareciese que alguien hubiese estado ahí, el sonrió en su mente recordó a esa hermosa chica de cabellos rojos, sentada al pie de aquel árbol, siempre con un par de libros en la mano, ya que constantemente acudía a ese lugar cuando trataba de leer algo interesante o incluso algún libro que pudiese ayudar a Zelgadis, recordó a Lina, postrada en ese lugar sabía que aunque la hechicera no lo hubiese notado el le observaba desde su habitación ya que podía contemplarle por horas.

-_¿Estas pensando en ella verdad?_ Pregunto Natsumi.

_-¿Que? No se a que te refieres _

_-Si lo sabes, recordaste a Lina, no puedes negarlo, no a mi._

_-Bien quizá tengas razón, pero no es de mí de quien estábamos hablando._

_-Pues no se a que quieras llegar hermano, como te he dicho Zelgadis y yo somos amigos solamente, decidimos dejarlo así, por ahora._

_-¡Por ahora! Vaya creo que han hablado al respecto no es así._

_-Bien, creo que Zelgadis tiene algún tipo de confusión y yo no quisiera enredar esto aún más, el me agrada y lo único que deseo es que si el va a estar junto a mi sea por que lo desea al igual que yo, no deseo que este junto a mi por que este confundido, no es mi estilo y no seria correcto, más que por el estoy haciendo esto por mi._

_-Vaya ese tipo en realidad te interesa, _el se acerco a ella y mirando fijamente a sus ojos solo dijo

_- En verdad espero que no te lastime, yo no se lo perdonaría jamás._

_-No se trata de eso Sebastián es mi decisión, y creo que ya tengo edad para tomar mis decisiones no me gustaría que lastimaras a Zelgadis._

_-Tienes razón aún así espero que haga lo correcto, no puedo negar que el tipo me agrada sin embargo hay una extraña conexión entre la princesa Ameria y él, debes tener cuidado con eso, puedes salir lastimada._

_-Lo se hermano, yo estoy al tanto…_

_-En verdad hermana y ¿aún sabiendo lo aceptas…? Es algo inédito._

_-Bueno no del todo el me ha confiado algunas de sus vivencias junto a ella pero no necesito demasiados detalles para deducir mis propias conclusiones._

_-Vaya si que eres profunda, sin embargo ten cuidado las emociones nos hacen débiles._

_-Lo dices por Lina._

_-¿Que? Otra vez con eso…Natsumi por favor._

_-No fui yo quien hablo sobre emociones y lo débiles que nos hacen._

_-No, te equivocas, no lo dije pensando en ella, Lina es totalmente diferente, ella me hace fuerte, además mi trato con ella es vano, aún no hay tanto contacto como con Zelgadis y tu, de hecho no hay nada..._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Simplemente a eso, no soy el tipo de hombre que sufra por amor hermana, sin embargo ustedes las jovencitas son muy distintas a nosotros, suelen sufrir demasiado cuando se trata de amor._

_-Aún así ella esta comprometida con Gourry, eso no te preocupa, no te angustia._

_-No del todo Natsumi, no hay motivos para angustiarme, estoy completamente seguro de que Lina ya se dio cuenta de su atracción hacia mí._

_-A que te refieres a veces no logro entenderte hermano, tu eres capaz de interponerte entre ellos dos._

_-No, no es así Natsumi, ella es quien me atrajo a este lugar, y yo no seré quien le separe de ese hombre no es mi forma de ser._

_-¿Y como es eso? por que no me comentaste al respecto y ¿como es que ella se comprometió con Gourry? No lo entiendo... ¿tu sabias todo esto verdad?_

_-Ja, ja, ja _sonrió Sebastián_. - Son muchas preguntas en tu mente, creo que no deberías pensar tanto en ello, no es necesario que lo descifres por ahora, cuando sea el momento lo comprenderás, además debes concentrarte en tu extraña relación con Zelgadis, no necesitas más preocupaciones hermana, creo que no hay necesidad de ello._

_-Creo que tienes razón, yo decidí acompañarte en tu viaje y no deseo entrometerme en tu vida hermano, solo que no quiero que te lastimen…_

_-Eso no pasara, si estoy aquí es por que estoy seguro de lo que pasara, además ya nada puede lastimarme no soy aquel príncipe de cuento, pensando que no existía el mal en el mundo, las cosas han cambiado no se si para bien o para mal, lo único que se muy bien es que la próxima vez que intenten lastimarme o lastimar a mi familia, las cosas no serán tan sencillas._

_-Creo que tienes razón, y yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase hermano_, en seguida ella se acerco y le tomo del brazo, le dio una sonrisa encantadora solo para decirle –_Y bien podría tomar un poco de te con esta jovencita._

_-Seria un placer, estar en tan agradable compañía ya que usted tiene una agenda muy apretada, en la cual todas sus páginas tienen escritas el nombre de Zelgadis._

_-Vamos eso no es_… expreso ella sin terminar su frase ya que sabia que Sebastián tenia razón.

_-Si lo es, aún así lo entiendo y me alegra saber que a pesar de todo te preocupas por mi._

_-Yo siempre me preocupare por ti, no tienes idea de lo mal que la pase durante tu ausencia, no sabia si estabas vivo, no dormía pensado que estabas sufriendo, no tuve un solo momento de tranquilidad ni uno solo, y no pienso dejarte solo nunca más, nunca, no importa el lugar ni las consecuencias, yo estaré a tu lado, seas bueno o seas malo eres mi hermano y se que aunque hay hechos que no has compartido por alguna razón, no me importa por que se que nada de esto es tu culpa, tu no elegiste esto y se que es por esa razón que estamos aquí y es lo único que necesito saber, yo creo y confió en ti hermano._

_-Gracias Natsumi tus palabras y tu confianza me hacen muy feliz, sin embargo no se si soy bueno, no se si soy mala persona estoy en búsqueda de ello y me alegra contar contigo, tu sabes que eres muy importante para mi,_ dicho esto le beso en la frente con mucha ternura, y con risas y alegría caminaron juntos por los pasillos del castillo de Saillune.

El Sol iluminaba, un rayo de luz ilumino su rostro palido, él sentía como su corazón latía aceleradamente, y su respiración se entre cortaba, miro el cuerpo de la hechicera que sostenía en sus brazos, observo algunos golpes y sangre, sentía la necesidad de querer volar en ese instante, sin embargo no podía hacerlo, continuaba avanzando que mientras lo hacia menciono unas palabras.

-_Falta poco Lina_…Que de pronto sintió, como su mano comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, se detuvo y se dejo caer al suelo con la hechicera en sus brazos, esperando alguna otra reacción, ella movió un poco su cuerpo, giro su cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro, después abrió sus ojos, parpadeo constantemente, estaba mareada y su vista parecía un tanto borrosa, finalmente dejo de parpadear, y observo fijamente a Gourry.

-_Gourry y tu queee… ¿Dónde esta? _pregunto buscando aquel hombre.

-_Esta bien Lina, estas a salvo_, expreso con un tono de ternura acariciando su mejilla.

_-¿Donde estoy Gourry? Tu, como llegaste aquí? ¿Quién me saco del agua?_

_-A que te refieres,_ pregunto él.

-_Bueno yo no se que paso_…Expreso Lina, estaba confundida,_ ¿Qué hacia Gourry allí, donde era que estaba aquel hombre? _Se preguntaba a si misma, no estaba segura que fuese Sebastián quien le salvo, todo era borroso, miles de pensamientos comenzaron a pasar por su mente, sin embargo fueron interrumpidas al tratar de levantarse y notar que estaba herida, había dolor por todas partes.

–_¡Ah! _Expeso con un tono de dolor

-_Espera Lina, no te levantes._

_-Yo necesito levantarme medusas, voy a lanzar algunos hechizos de curación y quedare como nueva, si eso es._

_-Bueno tienes razón, sin embargo no se por que no se me ocurrió eso antes, realmente me preocupaste Lina_.

_-Lo se, no fue mi intención Gourry, todo fue tan repentino._

_-Si, tan repentino como esa extraña sombra que te ayudo a salir del agua, ¿que pasó Lina?¿quien te ayudo?_

_-Yo, no recuerdo por ahora Gourry,_ expreso mientras lanzaba algunos hechizos de curación sobre ella, sin embargo después de haberlos lanzado aún parecía doler en algunas zonas de su cuerpo.

_-Quizás debamos regresar Lina, aquí no es seguro._

_-Que dices Gourry, ya falta poco para llegar además no creo que este a salvo en algún lugar, recuerda que ellos pueden pasar a nuestro mundo al plano astral._

_-Si, es verdad pero allá esta Ameria y Zelgadis, quizás encontremos alguna solución a todo esto._

_-No_, Negó moviendo su cabeza en una postura negativa. _-Debemos seguir_, se dio la media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar, se tambaleo casi perdiendo el equilibro, y fingiendo que no pasaba nada prosiguió caminando, para su sorpresa Gourry lo noto, que al instante el le tomo del brazo haciéndole regresar y quedar frente a el.

Y con un gesto de angustia, mezclado con un poco de ternura, observándole directamente a los ojos, le tomo de la barbilla con su mano derecha, fue tan tierno, calido y preciso con sus palabras, él necesitaba transmitirle su sentir, sin embargo no siempre era fácil hablar de esas cosas con Lina, ya que ella generalmente era muy testaruda, suspiro para después decir-_ Basta Lina, no tienes que aparentar, no conmigo, puedo notar que no estas bien desde hace días, esta bien si te sientes mal, si no puedes pelear por ahora, no tienes por que fingir que no pasa nada._

_-Gourry, yoo… estoy bien._

_-No digas nada, solo quiero que entiendas que puedes confiar en mi como siempre Lina, yo se que anteriormente difícilmente hablabas al respecto, siempre eres Lina Inverse la hechicera más poderosa en el mundo, solo recuerda que ahora es diferente yo estoy aquí puedes contar conmigo._

_-No, es que no tenga confianza en ti Gourry, yo creo que puedo seguir eso es todo, falta poco para llegar al pueblo._

_-Bien, si eso es lo que deseas hacer yo lo comprendo, sabes que yo voy donde tu vayas, solo prométeme que si pasa algo mas, vas a decírmelo._

_-Yo lo prometo medusas, solo necesito que confíes en mi, nunca te he defraudado y no pasara ahora, es solo que todo es borroso y aún no logro comprender, es difícil para mi no ser la misma desde aquel día_, dicho esto se desvaneció, Gourry la tomo entre sus brazos, recargándole en su pecho, ella se quedo ahí escuchando atentamente ya que le fascinaba escuchar el latido del corazón del hombre que amaba, que a diferencia de otras ocasiones esta vez, el latido era rápido parecía que su corazón quisiese salirse, palpitaba fuertemente, entendió la preocupación de Gourry.

_-Gourry yo lo lamento, no puedo seguir pretendiendo que no pasa nada, sin embargo no ha sido fácil he sido atacada en dos ocasiones y la verdad es que no he podido hacer nada, estoy vulnerable, distraída y no me siento yo misma Gourry, se que tu estas aquí conmigo como siempre y eso me hace muy feliz, yo solo espero que no salgas lastimado en esta lucha._

_-No me pasara nada Lina, eres tu quien me preocupa, ya que eres blanco de los dioses de la muerte, ahora solo deberías pensar en el por que, quizás eso te de una respuesta._

_-Vaya que tienes razón medusas, en verdad adoro esos momentos en los que eres tan perspicaz y estas atento a todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor_

_._

_-Bien ahora, creo que deberíamos continuar estamos aquí para disfrutar, del festival y para estar solos_. Expreso Lina, dándole una ligera sonrisa a su guardián.

Gourry sonrió ante la idea de estar solos, no es que el pensara en otra cosa sin embargo en el castillo las cosas eran diferentes podían estar juntos pero no como el quisiera, Lina era más reservada en ese tipo de cosas, y le causaban pudor, así que por fin podrían estar solos sin aparentar nada, además Sebastián tenia el extraño don de poner a temblar la relación entre Lina y Gourry, incluso ahora ella tenia breves pensamientos hacia él.

_-Aun puedo sentirme mareada, deberíamos irnos de aquí Gourry, necesito descansar._

_-Bien, entonces sigamos_, expreso sin embargo no dio ni un solo paso, ella levanto su mirada, y con ternura tomo su barbilla con su mano derecha, se inclino y con su mano izquierda le jalo a su cuerpo para así mismo, unir sus labios con los de su amada hechicera, beso al que ella respondió apasionadamente, fue un beso largo ella sintió como se desvanecía la preocupación de Gourry poco a poco, podía sentirse protegida en los brazos de su amante y al mismo tiempo sabia que él sentía una tranquilidad inmensa, ya que si ella estaba tan cerca de el nadie, nadie pudiese lastimarla, tendrían que terminar con su propia vida antes de lastimar a la mujer que amaba.

_-Estas bien Lina, ¿crees que puedas continuar?_ Pregunto el espadachín, _-Yo puedo llevarte en mis brazos._

_-Creo que aún puedo seguir, solo quédate cerca de mi._ El le abrazo con su mano derecha, ella se recargo sobre el hombro de su amante, y pronto comenzaron a caminar al pueblo, que mientras caminaban tranquilamente observaban los árboles, las nubes incluso el sol era hermoso, brillaba intensamente, no hubo ni una sola palabra durante el resto del viaje, el sabia que ella estaba cansada y sin aliento, aún así continuo junto a ella, esperando que se rindiese y pudiese cargarle para llevarle en sus brazos.

Sin embargo eso no paso, ya habían llegado al pueblo, así mismo se podía observar una infinidad de personas en el lugar, música a su alrededor, juegos comida, y un sin fin de actividades, el sol comenzaba a esconderse ya que aunque solo era cuestión de horas para llegar, el viaje había sido largo, habían parado en tres ocasiones para que Lina descansase y que pudiese lanzar un hechizo curativo en repetidas ocasiones, que mientras eso pasaba Gourry buscaba algo de comer para su amada, aunque no encontró mas que fruta y un poco de agua.

Una sonrisa salio de los labios de Lina- _Al fin hemos llegado Gourry, tardamos mucho en llegar_.

_-Si, eso es cierto, creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar para que descanses después saldremos al festival Lina, aun falta un par de días para que termine además no tenemos prisa en volver, ¿cierto?_

Ella sonrió _–Tienes razón, no hay prisa pero por ahora solo deseo descansar._

El espadachín observo detenidamente buscando una buen lugar para poder descasar, sin embargo no le agrado nada, tenia suficiente dinero ya que había estado trabajando como guardián en el castillo de Saillune para comprar la sortija de compromiso de Lina, y junto un poco más ya que el sueldo era muy competitivo y agradable. Así que esta ocasión llevaría a Lina a un lugar mucho mejor que en cualquier otra ocasión ahora era diferente.

_-Ven vamos, caminaremos un poco más, si gustas puedo llevarte en mis brazos._

_-No insistas medusas._

_-Entonces sígueme, _caminaron un par de minutos más, el se paro frente a un edificio muy elegante y que parecía ser muy costoso.

-_Ven vamos, es aquí._

_-Oye espera…_

_-¿Que pasa Lina?_

_-Esto debe ser muy costoso Gourry, no creo que tú debas gastar en ello._

_-Eso no importa Lina._

_-Claro que importa tu has trabajado para ganar tu dinero y no creo que sea justo que lo gastes en un lugar tan lujoso como este, por mi no hay problema podemos dormir en una posada._

_-No, esta ocasión no será así Lina._

_-¿Por que no?_

_-Bien por que es importante para mí, además serás mi futura esposa y eso cambia todo, además este viaje no es como los demás._

_-Pero, no hay nada de malo en ello Gourry, no es por el dinero es solo que es extraño para mi, además creí que tu tenías pensado volver a tu pueblo, eso esta muy lejos de aquí y seguramente necesitaras esas monedas._

_-Quizás, pero seguiré trabajando además no es que haya algo de malo en ello Lina, las posadas están bien, es solo que este viaje lo hice pensando en que fuera especial e inolvidadle para nosotros dos, no es como cualquier otro, estamos celebrando que no solo eres mi novia ahora eres mi prometida._

Lina noto la seguridad en Gourry así que no tuvo opción alguna _-Bien, creo que no tengo derecho a interponerme en tus planes, además es muy agradable que seas tan atento, gracias…_

_-No hay de que señorita Lina, pase por favor. _ Dicho esto empujo la puerta con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda le indico que entrase al lugar, dándole el paso, mostrando un gesto de caballerosidad. Lina dio un par de pasos, observo el lugar con detenimiento, era elegante muy limpio, los muebles de la recepción parecían ser de muy buen costo, un hermoso aroma provenía del lugar, pareciese un olor a madera, quizás flores ya que había variedad de arreglos florales en la recepción, era una mezcla de olores muy agradable, lo aspiro para deleitar el aroma nuevamente.

_-Buenas tardes jóvenes_, expreso un hombre de cabellos negros combinado con algunos mechones blancos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Lina lo observo era un hombre muy bien parecido a pesar de su edad, que sin querer recordó a su padre, miles de recuerdos sobre su padre pasaron por su mente en un instante, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, no sabia que era de el y de su familia, que aunque no tenia intención de volver a ver a su hermana, echaba de menos a sus padres en especial a su padre ya que el siempre fue muy dulce y tierno con ella, y perdida en sus recuerdos, una voz le hizo desvanecerlos.

_-Buenas tardes buen hombre nosotros estamos aquí por un par de días y me gustaría saber si tiene habitaciones disponibles._

_-Bien yo creo que tengo algunas habitaciones disponibles permítame un momento…_

Mientras Gourry tenia una charla muy amena con el señor de la recepción Lina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, había lanzado algunos hechizos curativos sin embargo estos no le ayudaban de mucho al igual que la ocasión anterior los ataques de sus oponentes eran difícil de curar, necesitaba algún hechizo más fuerte un hechizo como el de Sebastián y ella lo sabia, una de sus heridas comenzó a sangrar, la cubrió con sus manos tratando de aparentar, no podía lanzar un hechizo ahí, así que levanto su rostro y su mirada para integrarse inmediatamente a la conversación que había entre Gourry y el recepcionista.

_-Bien jóvenes tenemos esta habitación se encuentra en el tercer piso, con mirada al lago y un jacuzzi en la terraza es una de las mejores habitaciones del lugar, y tenemos esta otra que se encuentra en el segundo piso no es tan elegante como la primera pero ambas son muy cómodas_

_-Bien yo creo que la primera opción es mejor tu ¿que opinas Lina?_

_-Pues ambas pareces ser cómodas Gourry, cualquiera estaría bien._

_-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero ustedes se quedaran en una sola habitación, yo creí que seria una para cada uno._

Esto sonrojo ambos jóvenes, sin embargo Gourry no tenia pensado dejar sola a Lina, ya que durante el ataque en Saillune él no estaba con ella, y se había propuesto no dejarle sola nunca más, sabia que ella necesitaba su espacio y también sabia que este no era ese momento, habían viajado hasta ese lugar para estar juntos y a sabiendas que le habían atacado al amanecer, no dudaría en contestar la pregunta del recepcionista del lugar.

_-No solo necesitamos una habitación, ella es mi esposa._

_-Esposaaa, _expreso Lina con un tono de sorpresa.

_-Bien yo debo disculparme entonces por mi atrevimiento, disculpen, y a nombre de quien estará la habitación._

_-Mi nombre es Gourry Gabriev, por cierto ella es mi esposa Lina Gabriev._

_-Es un placer servirles señor Gourry señora Lina, mi nombre es Tom y estoy a su servicio._

_-Lina Gabriev_ pensó para si misma para después reflexionar las palabras del señor Tom. -_ El me ha dicho señora, escuchaste eso Gourry…_

Gourry temiendo que estallara en enojo la abrazo con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, solo para decirle cerca del oído - _Tranquilízate Lina, es solo para guardar las apariencias además pronto tendrás que acostumbrarte._

_-De que hablas medusas apenas y soy una jovencita y este hombre me ha dicho señora ¿que demonios le pasa?_

_-Ya te dije en seguida le dio un beso en la boca_, esto la dejo inerte ya que ella aunque le amaba, no le agradaba ese tipo de escenas frente a los demás, sin embargo no echaría a perder el momento

_-Demonios Gourry no hagas eso tu sabes que yo noooo…_

_-No hay excusa Lina, si vuelves a decir una sola palabra te volveré a besar frente a este buen hombre._

_-Eres un…_

Se escucho una voz que provenía del lugar, una voz femenina Lina desvió su mirada dándose media vuelta dándole la espalda a Gourry.

_-Buenas noches joven_ expreso una mujer muy atractiva de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, se aproximaba a la recepción parecía que hubiese estado observando a Gourry por algún tiempo ya que fijo su mirada en el espadachín. Era imposible que no hubiese notado su presencia Gourry era muy bien parecido tenia un hermoso rostro, lindos ojos y sobre todo un cuerpo escultural, fuerte musculoso y de muy buena altura era imposible que pasase por desapercibido, sin embargo él no tomo importancia a las palabras de la jovencita, ya que mientras abrazaba a Lina noto que su mano estaba mojada y desviando su mirada hacia su mano para averiguar que era aquel liquido proveniente de la mujer que amaba, no pudo evitar preocuparse al observar que era sangre, no dijo nada sabia que ella necesitaba lanzar algún hechizo curativo y que tenia que subir lo más rápido posible.

_-Podría ser tan amable de entregarme las llaves_ expreso Gourry

_-Si, aquí están, espero que su estancia sea muy agradable._

Por otra parte la chica que no solo era hermosa era atrevida, así que al notar que Gourry no tomo importancia se acerco aún más _- Hola mi nombre es Mine y cual es el tuyo_.

Lina que estaba un poco confundida por el atrevimiento de la chica y peor aún mareada por la perdida de sangre se limito a darse la media vuelta y continuar su camino soltándose de Gourry, necesitaba lanzar un hechizo inmediatamente, Gourry se dio la media vuelta.

_-Lina, espera._

_-Disculpa no me has dicho cual es tu nombre._

_-Eh! Yo soy… Gourry si me disculpas necesito subir a mi habitación._

_-Bien, yo estoy hospedada en este lugar espero verte pronto Gourry._

_-Bien, yo… nos veremos,_ dicho estos camino tras de Lina, subió el segundo piso y la encontró inclinada en el suelo con ambas manos envolviendo su abdomen, corrió hacia ella.

_-Lina, Lina que te sucede…_

_-Yo no lo se, lance un hechizo curativo hace un par de horas, pero no parece sanar del todo._

El se acerco a ella la tomo en sus brazos, camino rápidamente al tercer piso buscando su habitación, busco el numero del cuarto, saco la llave de su bolsillo levanto su rodilla para recargar a Lina sobre la misma mientras abría la puerta, quito la llave y entro, inmediatamente cerro la puerta, para después recostar a Lina en la cama.

_-¿Que puedo hacer Lina?_

_-No te preocupes estoy utilizando la magia de la recuperación, yo estaré bien en un momento._

_-Por que no dijiste nada Lina, no me habría quedado conversando con el señor Tom, yo lo siento._

_-No te preocupes Gourry ahora solo quisiera descansar un momento, necesito darme un buen baño._

_-Bien entonces yo preparare la ducha, para que puedas refrescarte Lina, y pediré servicio a la habitación así no tendrás que bajar al restaurante._

_-Esta bien, te lo agradezco medusas por cierto donde dejaste a tu amiga._

_-Amiga, de quien hablas Lina yo no conozco a nadie aquí…_

_-Pues la chica que se acerco a ti en la recepción._

_-Ah! Esa chica, pues no se quien sea, a decir verdad no le tome importancia Lina_, seguido de sus palabras tomo una almohada y la puso bajo la nuca de la mujer que amaba tomo una sabana y le cobijo.

_-En seguida vuelvo Lina voy a pedir la cena no tardare esta bien, tu…_

_-Estaré bien Gourry, yo solo necesito un par de minutos_. Gourry corrió para preparar la tina de baño, después se dirigió a Lina para decirle que ya estaba listo que solo necesitaba bajar al primer piso a recepción, bajo lo mas rápido posible para no dejarle demasiado tiempo sola, ordeno la cena y subió al instante, abrió la puerta y la observo sentada en la cama, al verla así le dio tranquilidad.

_-Bien ya te sientes mejor puedes tu sola…_

_-Si, yo ya me siento mejor Gourry en seguida vuelvo. _Lina se dispuso a caminar al cuarto de baño. Paso un par de minutos para que ella regresara a la habitación, Gourry acomodo la ropa en un closet y en algunas cómodas de la habitación después tomo asiento en una sala que había en el lugar, era un hermoso lugar con la preocupación del momento no había notado que era un buen espacio para descansar, se recostó en el sofá cerro los ojos por un momento, comenzó a quedarse dormido, que de pronto sintió unas calidas manos que le cubrían los ojos, sonrió pensando que era ella, y que seguramente ya estaba mejor.

-_Te sientes mejor Lina…_ Ella sonrió, después solo brinco al sofá para recostarse junto a el.

_-Si ya estoy mucho mejor ahora sabes, por cierto el agua esta deliciosa tu no piensas tomar una ducha._

_-Si, creo que lo haré, ya no tardan en traer la cena Lina, creo que debo darme prisa._

_-Oye Gourry, tal vez podamos salir a dar una vuelta después de cenar._

_-Creo que es demasiado pronto para salir pero si es lo que deseas yo no me opongo, debe ser por que te sientes mejor verdad, entonces me daré prisa Lina._

_-Bien yo espero, no tardes mucho._

_-Esta bien yo no tardare Lina. _Dio una dulce sonrisa a su amada después regreso y le dio un beso tierno y breve.

En cuestión de minutos llamaron a la habitación _–Pase _expreso ella, los empleados entraron y se dispusieron a poner la cena en el comedor de la habitación, después salieron de la habitación.

Lina solo espero sentada en el mismo sofá donde Gourry estaba, se recostó y observo fijamente al techo, comenzó a recordar detalles de la batalla contra Shabranigdu, aquel poder inmenso del Giga Slave, y recordó especialmente cuando Xellos la impulso a que lanzara el hechizo trato de recordar las palabras precisas de Xellos.-_Si el dijo su poder es su voluntad y mi voluntar es su poder…necesito saber si alguien más es capaz de utilizar tan inmenso poder_, se pregunto así misma.

_-Y que es lo que necesitas saber Lina._

_-Vaya no te demoraste…_

_-No, yo escuche que llamaron a la puerta y deduje que habían traído la cena y la verdad es que me muero de hambre Lina._

_-Si tienes razón yo también tengo mucha hambre medusas, vamos._ Lo tomo de la mano, y lo llevo al comedor que había en la habitación.

_-Y entonces ¿que necesitas saber Lina?,_ pregunto Gourry mientras tomaba un poco de carne con su tenedor.

_-Yo me refería a si soy la única hechicera capaz de invocar el Giga Slave Gourry, creo que es importante saberlo ya que tengo el presentimiento que en gran parte tiene que ver con todo esto, y aún no he logrado saber cual es la conexión he pensado que quizás Xellos sabe lo que pasa al respecto, sin embargo._

_-Sin embargo, no dirá nada de lo que sabe como siempre verdad._

_-No lo se, la última conversación que tuvimos fue muy breve sin embargo la charla que tuve con él en Saillune me desconcierto, el día que festejamos mi cumpleaños lo note extraño, mmm no se Gourry el es un demonio muy reservado y sobre todo muy fiel a su creador._

_-Pues, Ahora que lo mencionas yo también tuve esa sensación cuando estuviste herida, sin embargo no dijo mucho también note que conoce a Sebastián, sin embargo no le preste atención en aquel entonces._

_-Quizás, sin embargo Sebastián no parece ser un demonio o algo así._

_-Por que lo dices Lina…_

_-Se que posee una muy poderosa y extraña fuerza, pero no como Xellos, su aura parece ser más limpia aunque su magia es oscura y muy poderosa._

_-Tu has visto usar magia a Sebastián y ¿cuando fue eso Lina?_

_-Cuando caí inconciente, durante el segundo ataque, ustedes estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta que el invoco una extraña fuerza oscureciendo el lugar, yo lo vi. Después perdí el conocimiento, además…_

_-Me doy cuenta que has observado detenidamente a ese tipo, sin embargo no es el punto a tratar en este momento continua Lina._

_-Cuando perdí el conocimiento, el lanzo un extraño hechizo sobre mi y sentí como si mi cuerpo se llenara de energía y poder, no se que paso y no lo he hablado con el ya que eso me ha generado muchos problemas y conflictos._

_-Y como es que no me lo dijiste Lina…_

_-Claro que si lo hice, no recuerdo haberlo dicho todo pero si te dije que el curo mis heridas aquel día que me llevo a la habitación cuando fui al tocador, ya lo olvidaste, los demás detalles los recordé hace un instante, trate de indagar en todo lo que había pasado desde mi batalla con shabranigdu y ese recuerdo paso por mi mente, no te quise ocultar nada Gourry._

_-Bien, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo algo, mmm no lo se quizás lo olvide sin embargo ya lo has confesado nuevamente y tratare de no olvidarlo._

_-Yo espero que así sea Gourry, y bien que dices de dar un paseo por la noche, solo será un momento._

_-Esta bien Lina, un poco de aire fresco nos vendrá bien además hay muchas cosas que necesitamos hablar y poner en claro._

_-Bien, yo estoy dispuesta a contestar tus preguntas, ahora voy al tocador y en seguida salgo esta bien._

_-Esta bien yo tomare un par de abrigos parece que hace un poco de frió._ Expreso Gourry, Lina entro al tocador cepillo sus dientes, y como anteriormente había pasado vio un extraño reflejo en el espejo sin embargo este era mas claro, una mujer de cabellera larga y una sonrisa malévola.

_-Lina ya estas lista yo necesito entrar también antes de salir._

_-Si ya voy_, expreso confundida aquel rostro le parecía familiar sin embargo fue tan repentino que apenas y logro ver su sonrisa, salio del tocador para dejar entrar a Gourry ya que el también cepillaría sus dientes, que mientras el lo hacia ella coloco un suéter sobre su cuerpo, era delgado y muy elegante.

Gourry salio del tocador y observo a Lina con ese pequeño suéter de tan delgada tela._ –Lina por que no te pusiste el abrigo lo deje en la cama para ti._

_-Bien yo no considero que haga demasiado frió._

_-Yo creo que si lo hace, ese vestido que luces sobre tu cuerpo es muy corto y sensual tiene aperturas por todas partes Lina, sin embargo si no deseas usarlo no insistiré,_ expreso a sabiendas que si ella sintiese un poco de frió el le abrazaría ya que si algo amaba Gourry era tenerla en sus brazos, pues su piel era delicada, suave y su cuerpo era tan frágil.

El tomo su abrigo era una gabardina larga y de muy buena tela, combinaba perfectamente con su pantalón azul marino y su camisa.

_-Entonces vamos señorita o mejor dicho señora Lina._

_-¡Va!… Eres un tonto Gourry lo sabias._

_-Bien creo que tú lo has dicho en repetidas ocasiones._ La tomo de la mano y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras.


	22. Una entrega de amor, la noche perfecta

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y los personajes secundarios son mi creación incluso, Sebastián y Natsumi también quien tienen una participación importante en este fic.

**CAPITULO 22: UNA ENTREGA DE AMOR, LA NOCHE PERFECTA.**

Comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, era hermoso el festival los habitantes eran muy amables y a menudo sonreían las personas que visitaban el lugar quedaban fascinadas con la decoración, y la organización de cada evento, Lina observo a lo lejos un hermoso vestido que aunque no era su estilo no pudo evitar observarlo, Gourry lo noto, sin embargo no dijo nada continuaron su camino Lina se percato de un lugar donde se encontraban libros de hechicería y artefactos extraños así que sin pensarlo entro al lugar, Gourry se quedo tras de ella, pronto ella se adentro al lugar observando aquí y allá, sin saber que comprar ya que todo le agradaba, al poco tiempo Mine se acerco a Gourry.

_-Hola Gourry que haces en este lugar, pensé que estarías en tu habitación._

_-Disculpa tu quien eres… ¿te conozco?_

_-Mine la chica de la recepción no me recuerdas_

_-¡Oh! Si ya recuerdo, eres aquella chica que conocí en el reino de Saillune hace un par de años verdad... _

_-No, _una gota salio de su cabeza y con un gesto de molestiaexpreso_ -Soy Mine la chica de la recepción, ayer me presente y... ¿Que haces aquí?_

_-Yo solo vine a dar un paseo nocturno con_…Pero ella no lo dejo terminar.

_-Pensé que quizás podríamos dar un paseo Gourry, estoy muy aburrida y sola en este lugar,_ expreso Mine mientras tanto Lina escucho conversar a su prometido con alguien más y decidió acercarse discretamente.

_-Yo no creo que eso sea posible señorita... no suelo dar paseos con jovencitas, y mucho menos si no le conozco._

_-¿Por que no, tú estas ocupado o algo así? Además es una buena manera de conocernos no te parece._

_-No, es posible ahora estoy con Lina y no puedo dejarla sola, ni un solo momento._

_-¿Y quien es esa Lina?_

_-Soy yo, y tú quien se supone que eres_…Pregunto Lina

_-Soy Mine la nueva amiga de Gourry._ Lina con un gesto de enojo camino a la salida del lugar, de pronto perdió el gusto por todas aquellas cosas misteriosas del lugar.

_- Gourry, yo no voy a comprar nada_ expreso y salio al instante, pensó para si misma que siempre era lo mismo en cuanto a Gourry, que durante su viaje Martina, Syphiel e incluso una mujer pez se había enamorado de él, eso era totalmente molesto para ella, aún así no diría nada no admitiría su enojo, ya que tomaba en cuenta que el era demasiado despistado, mientras tanto ella se mantuvo fuera sobre el tema del amor el abría sido su primer novio, pero que hubiese pasado si hubiese sido lo contrario.

_-Estas segura Lina, yo puedo obsequiarte lo que gustes tu solo elige lo que más te agrade_. Expreso Gourry en voz alta esperando que le escuchara y regresara al lugar, cosa que le hizo sentir bien a Lina sonrió y continúo caminando, el al observar que no se detuvo comenzó a caminar tras ella.

_-Nos veremos en otro momento Gourry, es una lastima el no poder conversar_, fueron las ultimas palabras de Mine.

_-Hasta luego,_ fue lo único que dijo el espadachín, Lina caminaba un poco molesta, Gourry noto un tanto extraña a su amada sin embargo no dijo nada ya que era demasiado despistado como para notar la insinuación de la chica.

.

_-Lina, podríamos caminar por ahí_, Lina observo el lugar era un camino que los conducía al bosque y alejados del lugar del festival, sin embargo que más podría pasar, estaba con su guardián y protector así que reparo en aceptar.

_-Esta bien Gourry, sin embargo no se a que quieras venir a este lugar apenas y salimos del bosque hace un par de horas._

_-Solo quiero caminar a tu lado Lina, será un par de minutos. _

Comenzaron a caminar por la vereda, en un par de minutos comenzó a sentirse frió y aire en el lugar, las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles daban un color rosado al lugar, la luna estaba brillante e iluminaba el camino para que pudiesen continuar. Llegaron a un frondoso árbol donde Gourry se recargo, jalo a Lina para que se recargase en el dándole la espalda al espadachín, el envolvió ambas manos alrededor de su cintura, no dijeron nada solo contemplaron la Luna por un par de minutos, al paso del tiempo Gourry se dejo caer al suelo junto con ella quedando sentada entre sus piernas sobre la tierra. Gourry hizo un movimiento para quitarse su abrigo, lo coloco sobre ambos para reducir el frió que sentían.

_-¿Estas molesta Lina?_

_-Mmm, no se a que te refieres Gourry._

_-Bien yo note un cambio de humor, solo que no se por que a caso hice algo malo dímelo._

_-Va, no puede ser Gourry, pero sabes no importa por que se que no te das cuenta._

_-Cuenta de que Lina._

_-No tiene sentido Eres demasiado despistado sabes, aun así no importa solo abrázame tengo frió._

El le abrazo fuertemente después ella giro un poco su cuerpo para poder besarlo, comenzaron a besarse, los besos eran mas efusivos cada vez más, sin embargo Gourry sabia que Lina no estaba lista, aun así sin pensarlo acaricio su espalda poco a poco hasta llegar a sus piernas, Lina sentía ese calor extraño que provenía entre sus piernas un calor que subía a todo su cuerpo y se concentraba ahí, dejo que el la tocase un poco, sin embargo el se detuvo.

_-Gourry ¿que pasa?_

_-No es correcto Lina, mira a nuestro alrededor puede haber maleantes por ahí observando, y yo tengo que darte tu lugar eres mi futura esposa y esperare con paciencia._

_-Yo no se que decir, en ocasiones me sorprendes demasiado Medusas._

_-No digas nada, solo ven recuéstate un momento junto a mi,_ ella se recostó que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos por un par de horas, el viaje había sido cansado y ella estaba agotada físicamente, tenia que recuperar su poder espiritual lo mas pronto posible, Gourry despertó y noto que ella aún seguía dormida, la tomo entre sus brazos coloco el abrigo sobre ella y se dirigió al hotel con una sonrisa en su rostro, el señor que atendía le sorprendió un poco ver llegar a la Lina en los brazos de Gourry.

_-¿Disculpe señor su esposa esta bien?_

_-Si, ella solo estaba muy cansada y se quedo dormida mientras contemplábamos el cielo y las estrellas._

_-Vaya creo que ustedes están muy enamorados._

_-Eso creo, además tenemos mucho tiempo juntos sabe, la conozco desde que era una chiquilla caprichosa,_ hizo una pausa un tanto pensativa, después solo expreso_ –Bien yo creo que ella aún sigue siendo caprichosa, pero es la mejor chica que he conocido sabe, debajo de esa rudeza hay un excelente ser humano lleno de bondad_

_-Vaya, usted parece quererla demasiado, espero que sean muy felices._

_-Muchas gracias, ahora debo llevarla a nuestra habitación el viaje fue algo difícil sabe y necesita descansar._

_-Bien entonces no le entretengo más,_ Gourry continúo su camino mientras que el señor Tom recordó algo en seguida camino rápidamente para alcanzarle.

_-¡Disculpe señor Gourry! _

_-Si, ¿pasa algo?_

_-No, es solo que hace un par de horas una de nuestras huéspedes pregunto donde se encontraba usted hospedado, bueno me refiero a su habitación, no me atreví a decirle donde ya que usted esta en compañía de su hermosa esposa, sin embargo pensé que seria bueno decírselo._

_-Bien, se lo agradezco y le pido que no de información acerca de mi o de mi esposa, en verdad necesitamos un poco de espacio y tranquilidad ese es el principal motivo de este viaje sabe._

_-Pues si usted así lo desea no daré ninguna información sobre ustedes, solo que no será difícil que algún día se encuentre con ella ya que ella esta hospedada aquí mismo._

_-Entonces esperare a que eso pase, ahora si me disculpa._

_-Si, que tenga buena noche señor_. Gourry continuo caminando tranquilamente a su habitación Lina era delgada y un tanto pequeña así que no era un problema el cargarle por tanto tiempo, al adentrarse en su habitación la recostó en la cama y le cobijo, con cuidado y mucho tacto con su dedo índice acomodo un mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, haciendo un suave movimiento para colocarlo de tras de su oreja, para así poder contemplar su rostro por un par de minutos más, al poco tiempo se recostó junto a ella sin poder dormir, ya que aunque el no comentase nada al respecto, le preocupaba saber que en cualquier momento ella pudiese ser atacada y el temor a perderla era terrible, comenzó a dormitar en pocos minutos comenzó a soñar, se vio en Saillune peleando con Mazenda y Kanzel, y en su sueño revivió aquel momento tan terrible en el que vio caer a Lina al precipicio lanzada por Kanzel sin embargo esta vez el corría para tomarla de la mano, solo que no llego a tiempo, se quedo ahí observando como caía en una profunda oscuridad, sin poder hacer nada. Se levanto de un salto puso ambas manos en la cama y jiro su cabeza a su derecha con un gesto de preocupación pensando que Lina no estaría ahí junto a él.

Su corazón se tranquilizo al verle ahí a un costado junto a él, respiro profundamente se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente, que aunque su preocupación se había desvanecido aún pensaba en por que ella estaba tan tranquila, no parecía haberse movido mientras dormía eso era extraño para él ella generalmente se retorcía mientras dormía, Ameria era la prueba viviente de ello, ya que siempre que durmiese junto a Lina, ella despertaba con dos o tres golpes en el rostro o en su cuerpo, pues parecía que Lina le propiciaba una golpiza mientras dormía, tal era el caso que Ameria llego al extremo de atarle a la cama.

La observo detenidamente con mucha ternura, después pensó que seguramente estaba débil aún, sabía que Lina no admitiría su debilidad ante nadie, así que se levanto notando que faltaba poco para el amanecer, decidió levantarse, se dio una ducha y se vistió, después tomo asiento cerca de ella hasta que amaneciese por completo, para mas tarde salir de la habitación, pensó que Lina no despertaría hasta más tarde.

Bajo tranquilamente estaba dispuesto a salir del hotel, no sin antes hacerle saber al recepcionista que saldría y que si Lina llegase a preguntar por el, le comentaran que no tardaría.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestarle en el rostro, abrió sus ojos molesta, jalo la sabana y se tapo el rostro.

_-Gourry por que has abierto las ventanas tan temprano… Te has vuelto loco. _Noto que el no le contesto así que giro su cuerpo se descubrió y con su mano derecha jalo la sabana notando que Gourry no estaba.

_-¿Gourry donde estas?_ Se levanto notando que traía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, camino por la habitación recorriendo cada uno de los estantes del lugar, dándose cuenta que el realidad el no estaba ahí, nuevamente tomo asiento en la cama miro sus pies para después suspirar.

_-Es extraño y a su vez tan absurdo, como he llegado a necesitar y extrañar a Gourry, nunca pensé que me acostumbraría tanto a su presencia, esto puede ser mi propia destrucción, vaya que dilema, aún así no es momento para pensar en ello, el debe andar por ahí._

Se levanto y camino al tocador, después preparo la tina para darse un baño, quito sus prendas que estaban sucias ya que había dormido en el suelo con Gourry en el bosque, se poso frente al espejo, después se giro para mirar su espalda notando que algo estaba ahí un poco mas arriba de la rabadilla parecía que comenzaba a tomar forma sin embargo no sabia desde cuando estaba ahí, lo toco con su mano derecha después dejo caer su ropa interior y se dirigió a la tina. Estuvo ahí por un momento, pensó que tal ves Gourry tardaría y ella no tenia intención de esperarle por tanto tiempo, no era su estilo, así que saldría quizás le encontrase en algún lugar, salio de la tina envuelta en una toalla, tomo un poco de ropa escogiendo algo cómodo, así que tomo una blusa de color perla junto con una pequeña falda que hacia juego con la misma y algunos zapatos que había comprado en Saillune antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños, las coloco sobre la cama después tomo un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello frente al espejo, noto que aún había algunos mechones de color grisáceos, lo cepillo hacia atrás haciendo un ligero corte con el peine para darle un toque especial a su peinado, después se vistió , coloco los zapatos y se miro al espejo, a veces no sentía como si fuera ella, sin embargo sabia que tenia que cambiar un poco ahora era una señorita comprometida y tenia que lucir como tal, Ameria le había explicado la necesidad del cambio en su manera de vestir y de comportarse, ella termino por aceptarlo a regañadientes, la blusa era muy elegante al verla puesta en ella sonrió, tenia un escote no muy amplio, un par de cordones con algunos brillantes rodeaban su cuello haciendo que su busto pareciese mucho más grande de lo normal esto le incomodaba ya que Gourry solía hacer comentarios cuando ella usaba ese tipo de escotes, ahí estaba observándose tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal en ella, quizás comenzaba a tener algunas sospechas, sonrió y se dijo a si misma –_En verdad toda esta situación esta volviéndome loca._

En cuestión de segundos Gourry abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación_ Lina ¿ya despertaste?_

_-Si, creo que ya es un poco tarde no te parece._

_-Solo un poco, creo que estabas demasiado cansada, por cierto ya desayunaste._

_-No yo apenas y me di una ducha, por cierto donde estabas._

_-Yo Salí por un momento, por cierto te vez hermosa y creo que hay algo diferente en ti, creo que es…_

_-No puede ser posible, eres un caso perdido Gourry vamos a desayunar tengo hambre._

_-Esta bien Lina, solo quiero decir que se te ve encantadora esa blusa tus…se ven muy grandes y a que se debe esto podrías explicarme su tamaño es muy considerable, a cuando te conocí sabes._

_-Gourry eres un tonto, como se te ocurre ser tan poco insensible, debes ser mas amable entiendes._

_-Vamos Lina, no tienes que apenarte, yo las he tocado algún par de ocasiones recuerdas. _Una gota salía de la cabeza de Lina.

_-Rayos Gourry no tienes que recordármelo._

_-No te enojes Lina, no hay nada de malo que te diga que eres muy hermosa y que es imposible no observar que tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado más, en estos últimos años._

_-No se si deba tomar eso como un cumplido._

_-Entonces será un honor desayunar con una chica tan linda como tu._ Expreso Gourry, enseguida salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al restauran del hotel que mientras caminaban Lina pregunto un tanto confusa.

_-¿Desde cuando soy linda? No se supone que yo sea de tal manera._

_-Pues eso me pregunto yo, tu has cambiado un poco estos días, y aunque adoro a Lina Inverse, la chica destructora, berrinchuda, glotona y mal criada, también adoro esta parte de ti que no conocía, eres dulce y amable en realidad no pensé que fueras así._

_-Pues, yo generalmente no lo soy Gourry yo no se que ha pasado conmigo, todo esto es tu culpa sabes._

_-A sí ¿y por que mi culpa…?_ Yo no hice nada para cambiarte Lina. Expreso con un tono simpático.

_-Tu medusas me has contagiado de tu buen humor y alegría y esa manera tan extraña de ser sabes._

_-Así entonces usted me declara culpable._

_-Si, si lo eres quizás yo deba castigarte por tu atrevimiento podría lanzarte un Drag Slave o un Lagna Blade._ Conversaban mientras llegaban a la mesa.

_-Bien hemos llegado, te parece si tomamos asiento en aquella mesa,_ acompaño a Lina y tomaron asiento, pidieron el desayuno que aunque Lina trataba de ser mas educada pidió varios platillos y trato de comer con un poco de calma, Gourry comió al igual que ella y en misma cantidad, que una voz interrumpió su desayuno.

_-Hola, Gourry buenos días…Lina no pudo evitar molestarse sin embargo no haría nada como siempre. _

Gourry se levanto para saludar a la chica _–Buenos días Mina_…

_-Gourry mi nombre es Mine ya lo olvidaste._

_-No es solo que no soy bueno recordando nombres y algunas cosas. _Lina seguía en silencio sin decir nada quien era ella, además era obvio que acosaba a Gourry. Su interés en el comenzaba a molestarle cada vez más, recordó aquella ocasión donde Martina le dijo que se casarían y doblo su tenedor sin darse cuenta.

_-Pensé en visitarte anoche sin embargo no conozco el numero de tu habitación._

_-¿Queee? _Pensó Lina, tratando de calmarse para no conjurar algún hechizo y destruir el lugar.

_-Yo, no creo que sea adecuado Mine tu novio o quien te acompañe podría molestarse._

_-Ese no es problema para mi Gourry yo no tengo novio y estoy aquí con mis padres ellos ahora están en su habitación, yo voy a nadar cerca de aquí hay unas deliciosas aguas termales tu quisieras acompañarme._

_-No creo que sea posible si lo has notado estoy muy bien acompañado, otro día será a menos que Lina quiera ir ahora. _Mine giro su rostro para observar de pies a cabeza a la acompañante del hombre que le interesaba _–Hola, que opinas al respecto Lina._

_-No es decisión mía le has invitado a él ¿no? _Ellafue cortante con su contestación.

_-Bien Lina por que no acompañas a Gourry y nos divertimos un poco._

_-Yo no lo se, Tal vez debas ir Gourry si tu lo deseas, ya que tú amiga parece que esta muy interesada._

_-Vez Gourry a tu amiga no le molesta,_ dicho esto le tomo de la mano, a lo que Gourry se soltó al instante.

_-No, creo que sea posible tengo planes durante el día y no creo que sea posible, ay un lugar al cual iré con Lina._

_-Bien entonces será en otra ocasión, pero la próxima vez no aceptare un "no" por respuesta Gourry._

_-Yo no se que decir, le pido me disculpe seguiré desayunando_. Expreso Gourry, por otra parte Lina se levanto en un momento de enojo y salio del lugar.

_-Linaaa, _grito Gourry.-_Yo debo irme, hasta luego, _dicho esto salio tras de Lina.

_-Vaya que es caprichosa y arrogante esa chica, sin embargo ese hombre me fascina, es tan guapo._ Expreso Mine

.

_-Lina espera, ¿a donde vas? aún no terminamos el desayuno._

_-No, pero creo que no era apropiado interrumpirte Gourry._

_-De que hablas, no estabas interrumpiendo nada._

_-Yo, prefiero dejarte a solas con tu amiga Gourry, tal vez hay cosas de las que quieran conversar._

_-¿Estas molesta?, ella trata de ser amable, bueno eso me parece._

_-Si lo he notado es demasiado amable contigo._

_-No te entiendo Lina._

_-No entiendes o no quieres entender Gourry._

El había entendido perfectamente de lo que hablaba Lina ahora lo entendía, la chica era atrevida y no se detenía al verle acompañado de Lina, sin embargo que pudiese hacer él al respecto, no era el tipo de hombre que sea descortés con las chicas, no era lo que su abuelita le enseño en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia.

_-Tal ves no debamos darle importancia a esto Lina, por que no vamos a dar una vuelta por el lugar quizás tu deseas comprar algunas cosas, sabes más tarde me gustaría cenar en un restaurante que esta al norte del pueblo y es un lugar muy hermoso._

Lina trato de tranquilizarse, no iba admitir sus celos, o quizás era otra cosa lo que en realidad le molestaba.

_-Creo que tienes razón, y a donde quieres ir aún es muy temprano. _

_-Bien yo pregunte al señor Tom y me recomendó algunos lugares sabes. _Lina acepto, pronto comenzaron a indagar por el lugar, comprando varios artículos, Gourry podía sentirse orgulloso, ya que Lina trato de pagar en algunas ocasiones y él no se lo permitió, conocieron el lugar concursaron en algunos juegos, tomaron un poco de vino que se hacia en el lugar y algunos postres que solo podía prepararse ahí, se les fue el tiempo al darse cuenta ya era tarde y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

_-Vaya creo que se nos fue el tiempo Lina._

_-Tal vez, creo que no hay prisa o si._

_-No precisamente pero la cena de esta noche es especial Lina, el lugar esta reservado para nosotros solamente._

_-Vaya, entonces debo ir a cambiarme, mi ropa se ha ensuciado con un poco de chocolate._

_-Si vamos, yo también quisiera arreglarme para la ocasión_. Al entrar en la recepción Gourry se acerco al señor Tom.

_-Gourry que haces, ¿no dijiste que ya era tarde?_

_-Si, puedes adelantarte yo necesito que el señor Tom, me entregue un paquete que le encargue esta mañana_

_._

_-Bien entonces subiré para tomar una ducha._

_-Esta bien yo te alcanzare en la habitación. _Lina continuo su camino y llego a ducharse rápidamente, noto que Gourry no llegaba así que decidió asomarse al pasillo, observo que Gourry ya venia, sin embargo Mine salio de alguna habitación impidiéndole el paso. Ella solo se quedo ahí observando, no supo que conversó lo que no paso por desapercibido fue su acercamiento a Gourry, que decidió cerrar la puerta.

Era una jovencita muy desinhibida, y Gourry era un hombre muy guapo comenzó a sentirse insegura de si misma, le asustaba la idea de perder a Gourry, le atemorizaba la idea de que el deseara a Mine, ya que no parecía ser indiferente para él, pues constantemente el era amble con ella, tomo asiento en la cama aún con su bata de baño puesta, en seguida la puerta se abrió.

_-Ya estoy aquí Lina, siento haber tardado, es solo que olvide comprar algo._

_-En verdad, eso fue lo que te detuvo._

_-Si, mira _expreso Gourry y saco un paquete que escondía de tras de su espalda. –_Esto es para ti._

Lina se confundió un poco pero no pudo evitar sonreír _– Para mí, y ¿que es?_

_-Ábrelo._.. Ella desenvolvió el paquete para darse cuenta que había aquel vestido que había observado el día anterior.

_-No, tenías que comprarlo Gourry._

_-Claro que si, vi que te gusto y decidí regalártelo para que lo uses hoy en la cena, es solo que olvide comprar algún accesorio que lo acompañase y salí corriendo a comprarlo hace un momento por eso demore tanto._

_-Con que era eso, yo… gracias._

_-Toma,_ expreso Gourry estirando su mano para darle una cajita.

_-Y esto es,_ lo abrió con mucho cuidado para darse cuenta de que era un collar muy hermoso de el colgaba un dije en forma de corazón con una par de diamantes incrustados.

_-Quiero que lo tengas contigo siempre Lina._

_-Gourry yo no se que decir, yo._

_-No necesito que digas nada Lina, tú eres todo lo que necesito, espere demasiado tiempo para tenerte aquí a mi lado, y para poder decirte que te quiero._

Ella solo se acerco y le beso, sus dudas parecían desvanecerse ahora todo era mas claro.

_-Bien yo debo ir a cambiarme, tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

_-Si, se esta haciendo tarde._ Dicho esto corrió a ducharse y a cambiarse mientras Lina se ponía ese hermoso vestido y el collar.

_-¿Estas lista Lina?_

_-Si, ya es hora, y a donde es que vamos_

_-Tu solo sígueme Lina_, fue todo lo que dijo, en la entrada del hotel había un carruaje con un hermoso corcel de color blanco que tiraba de el.

-_Y todo esto, no te parece demasiado._

_-No, el servicio es por 32 horas y también incluía el carruaje y así no ensuciaras tu vestido._

_-Puede que tengas razón,_ dicho esto subieron y comenzó su viaje por el pueblo, ya que parecía estar un poco alejado del lugar, Lina estaba nerviosa esto parecía salir de sus manos era un sentimientos mucho mas fuerte que ella.

_-Llegamos_ expreso Gourry.

_-Es aquí,_ expreso Lina al ver un jardín lleno de luces amarillas, la entrada era un sendero lleno de rosas rojas en el centro del lugar había una escalera que conducían a una especie de carrusel, rodeado de luces amarillas y una infinidad de velas aromáticas para darle un hermoso aroma al lugar acompañado de música, se escuchaba el ruido de una fuente que había en el lugar, era un lugar hermoso parecía que si las estrellas hubiesen bajado del cielo para decorarlo con su luz, frente al carrusel había un lago y unas escaleras que conducían a una especie de habitación que tenia la misma decoración. Lina se quedo observando el lugar, pues logro llamar su atención.

_-No, no es ahí a donde vamos, nosotros nos quedaremos en este lugar aquí es donde cenaremos después regresaremos al hotel, no quisiera que pensaras mal de mi Lina._

_-No, yo no pensaría nunca eso Gourry._

_-Bien entonces entremos,_ la tomo de la mano hasta llegar al lugar, este se encontraba en el centro del jardín subieron por las escaleras, estas a su vez estaban decoradas de luces y de flores.

_-Es un hermoso lugar, Gourry yo nunca había visto algo similar a esto._

_-Si lo es, toma asiento,_ se poso tras de ella para jalar de la silla como todo un caballero.

En cuestión de minutos llego el camarero y tomo la orden, Lina pidió un poco de vino, mientras cenaban conversaban de infinidad de historias algunas de importancia y otras no, ella le observo por un instante y le pregunto que había del otro lado, en la cabaña.

-_¿Qué hay en ese lugar Gourry se ve muy hermoso?_

_-Bien esta incluida en el costo de la cena, es para quienes desean dormir aquí Lina._

_-Y a que hora debemos irnos Gourry._

_-Pues como te dije el costo incluye toda la noche, hasta el medio día y la cabaña es parte del pago, sin embargo como tú observas no esta en mis planes estar ahí, yo solo quería invitarte a cenar no quería que pensaras otra cosa._

_-¿Por que? sabes tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿crees que podamos ir ah?_

_-Si, no hay problema, es una cabaña muy elegante._

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al lugar, Gourry llamo al camarero pidiéndole que le abriera el lugar, en seguida el camarero abrió y se apresuro a para encender unas velas ya que no había luz en interior del lugar solo alumbraba las luces que le decoraban por fuera, pues la luz que iluminaba el interior era a base de un sin fin de velas aromáticas.

_-¿Puedo ayudarle?_ expreso Lina al camarero, y en un instante una pequeña llama se formo entre sus dedos y encendió las velas del lugar, notaron que había una chimenea lo que a Lina le agrado.

_-Gourry podríamos terminar de cenar aquí, comeremos el postre y un poco de vino antes de irnos, después de todo ya estamos aquí, no te parece es un lugar muy hermoso, todas esas luces y velas que alumbran el lugar, es perfecto._

_-Bien si es lo que deseas, no se diga más. _Enseguida le pidió el mejor vino aquel que a Lina tanto le gustaba._ –Disculpe buen hombre podría traer el postre y un par de botellas de Romaneé conti._

_-Si en seguida se las traigo señor._

_-Vaya el lugar esta limpio _expreso Lina, después noto que había una cama en el lugar. Gourry observo la expresión de Lina al ver la cama.

_-Lina podemos irnos si esto te incomoda, nosotros solo hemos venido a cenar._

_- Lo se, y no me incomoda en lo absoluto Medusas, _que te parece si encendemos la chimenea, Gourry acomodo un par de leños dentro de la chimenea después Lina lanzo una pequeña bola de fuego para calentar el lugar ya que era frió.

Tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea, y comenzaron a conversar parecía que esta ves el punto de conversación era Ameria y Zelgadis, de lo difícil que se había convertido la relación entre ellos dos, el camarero entro y noto que solo conversaban sirvió el vino y llevo algunos postres, después se retiro pidiendo que si necesitasen algo se lo hicieran saber.

Pasaron un par de horas hablando sobre el mismo tema después Gourry se quedo en silencio

- ¿_Pasa algo Gourry?_

_-No, es solo que no se que pasaría si tu y yo nos encontráramos en la misma situación, seria muy difícil para mi._

_-Pues sorpresa ya hemos pasado por algo parecido._

_-Si, pero no fue tan intenso como Ameria y Zel, ellos siempre se han gustado y ahora sus rumbos se dispersan Lina, yo nunca he pensado en alejarte de mi vida, por más molesto que estuviera yo no he pensado que tu te alejes de mi y hagas tu vida lejos de mi con alguien más, estoy tan acostumbrado a ti que no se que pasaría._

_-Vaya no se que decir, nunca pensé que sintieras algo por mi, siempre fuiste tan indiferente en ese aspecto me tratabas como una chiquilla._

_-Es verdad Lina, así fue en un principio sin embargo algo paso y ya no me aleje de ti después de la primera batalla contra Shabranigdu, continuamos viajando juntos, con el paso del tiempo conocimos a la pequeña Ameria a Syphiel y recuerdo que en una ocasión conversando con Syphiel le dije que me gustaría que fueses dulce, tierna entre otras cosas, no se por que pensaba así, quizás ya empezaba a encariñarme contigo._

_-¿Tu le dijiste eso a Syphiel y cuando fue eso?_

_-Cuando peleamos contra la copia de Rezo, ella y yo fuimos a cortar un poco de leña mientras tu tomabas un baño recuerdas._

_-Creo que si, sin embargo por que se lo dijiste a Syphiel ella…_

_-Si ella que Lina…_

_-Yo nada, no es importante, por cierto seria fantástico nadar un poco no crees._

_-¿Te gustaría? No crees que hace un poco de frió Lina._

_-Ven vamos, quizás no este muy fría el agua del lago,_ Lina bebió de su copa dejándola vacía, Gourry camino tranquilamente junto a Lina traía consigo la botella de vino en la mano y las dos copas para tomar un poco más de vino, ella se quito las zapatillas para después introducir ligeramente los dedos de su pie derecho, que al tocarla grito – _Esta muy fría..._

_-Ves te lo dije, no podremos nadar ahí ven vamos._

_-Espera, que te sucede medusas acaso olvidas que soy yo Lina Inverse la gran hechicera,_ dicho esto concentro su energía para formar una pequeña bola de fuego en su mano ya que no quería explotar el lugar –_ Bola de fuego_ grito lanzando el hechizo en el lago, inmediatamente comenzó a salir vapor del agua, ella nuevamente introdujo su pie esta vez hasta la rodilla.

_-Wuauu quedo perfecta, ven Gourry._ El se acerco se agacho para poner en la orilla las copas y el vino, después con su mano derecha se desabotono la camisa dejándola caer en el suelo, se quito el pantalón quedando en ropa interior, Lina lo observo de reojo ya que eso le apenaba un poco sin embargo sabia que tenia que quitarse el vestido para poder entrar, recordó que no era la primera ocasión que Gourry le veía en ropa interior y no reparo en tratar de desabotonar el vestido, y dejarle caer al suelo, se introdujo completamente al agua a igual que Gourry, pronto comenzaron a nadar, después se quedaron cerca de la orilla, Gourry sirvió un poco de vino que sin darse cuenta la botella comenzaba a vaciarse, comenzó a enfriar aún más la noche, la piel de Lina se erizo.

_-Estas bien Lina, si lo deseas podemos entrar._

_-No yo estoy bien medusas yo solo sentí un poco de frió, quizás deba lanzar nuevamente una bola de fuego._

_-El agua aun esta muy caliente, y yo conozco un remedio para eso._

_-¿Así cual?_ Pregunto Lina.

_-Este…_ Expreso con un tono romántico, se acerco a la hechicera colocando su cuerpo tras su espalda, rodeando con ambas manos su pequeña cintura, su rostro lo poso en el hombro izquierdo de Lina, ella no dijo nada, lo cual indicaba que le agradaba la idea ya que era mucho mejor opción sentir sus brazos.

_-¿Tienes frió Lina?_

_-No,_ fue lo único que contesto seguido de una sonrisa.

Hubo un silencio, el se encontraba recargado sobre su hombro sin embargo hizo un leve movimiento girando su rostro hacia su derecha acercándose a los labios de Lina, ella hizo lo mismo giro su rostro ligeramente hacia la izquierda hasta tocar los labios de su amante, le dio un beso tierno al cual ella correspondió, ella se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a el, rodeo ambas manos sobre el cuello de su guardián y amante, para darle nuevamente un beso, los besos eran más intensos él, la tomo con su mano derecha de la nuca envolviendo su mano entre sus cabellos rojos, parecía no contenerse, el la deseaba intensamente le había observado con tan poca ropa en varias ocasiones, la vio crecer cada día, observo cada cambio en su cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que ella como siempre no estaría preparada, así que se soltó ligeramente con un dulce beso.

_-Será mejor que entremos Lina_…

Ella no contesto a eso se quedo ahí, el se giro para salir del agua, Lina sin pensarlo le abrazo por la espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello, era un momento muy difícil para él, sentía esa sensación de tomarla fuertemente entre sus brazos pero no estaba seguro de ello, Lina noto el desconcierto en Gourry, se poso frente a él, tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le beso, sin estar seguro correspondió a ese beso, después vinieron otros besos más intensos, la respiración de ambos se entre cortaba, ella sentía un calor en su cuerpo y notaba cierta desesperación en Gourry, se dieron un beso tierno y dulce, él le miro a los ojos como si le estuviese pidiendo su aprobación o quizás preguntándole si estaba segura, ella le sostuvo la mirada, no dijo absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar del mundo la noche le parecía hermosa, sin embargo diferente a otras, mientras tanto él se encontraba recostado en la parte superior del balcón dejando colgar una de sus manos hacia abajo, mientras observaba las estrellas, cerro sus ojos y pensó en ella, en sus cabellos rojos, en esa extraña sensación que le atraía a ella, era como si estuviesen conectados mentalmente o algo así, todo ese tiempo desaparecido, y finalmente había regresado solo para encontrarse con ella, sabia que había algo mucho más que el simple gusto de tener una chica más, esto era diferente para Sebastián, comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido hace tres años, y lo que sufrió para lograr desvanecer la maldición del mazoku, sin embargo algo había pasado aquel día en que Lina utilizo el Giga Slave para derrotar a Shabranigdu después de revivir a Rezo el monje rojo, es como si algo se hubiese despertado dentro de el, sabia muy bien lo que estaba por suceder sin embargo no estaba seguro de saberlo todo, los acontecimientos parecían enfocarse a otro rumbo cosa que él no tenía contemplado, pues sus planes tenían otro fin y ahora todo estaba cambiando, y no estaría seguro hasta mantener una charla con Lina Inverse, una sonrisa salio de sus labios tan carnosos, al imaginar a Lina en el aire con una sonrisa, sin embargo una extraña melodía interrumpió sus pensamientos, se levanto quedando sentado, para observar a Zelgadis tocar una hermosa melodía con su guitarra, se encontraba en su balcón junto con Natsumi, ella le escuchaba atentamente la melodía duro un instante quizás minutos, sin embargo el continuo tocando nuevamente al poco tiempo su hermana Natsumi comenzó a cantar con una dulce voz, Ameria que estaba en su habitación, inmediatamente se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentada haciendo algunos apuntes sobre sus tareas como princesa del reino, dejo caer el lápiz para asomarse a su balcón y darse cuenta que el hombre que amaba se encontraba con Natsumi, lo cual fue atemorizante, ya que ambos estaban en la habitación de Zelgadis eso podría significar algo más, sin ser vista se recargo sobre las cortinas de la puerta que le llevaba al balcón, sintió tristeza y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, y sin decir nada solo se quedo ahí escuchando.

Sebastián se había levantado de la parte superior del balcón, para dejar solos a los futuros enamorados sin embargo no cerro las puertas del balcón, solo se recostó en su cama sin desacomodarla, se dejo caer sobre las almohadas y se giro a su costado izquierdo ya que presentía algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar en lo absoluto, Mientras escuchaba a su hermana cantar, una melodía de amor prohibido, hablaba sobre dejar sus primeras emociones y experiencias con aquella persona que no era la adecuada, y que aun sabiéndolo se entregaría al amor, sin importar lo que pasara mañana. Su mente parecía viajar hasta llegar donde estaba ella, sintiendo la posibilidad de perderla aunque nunca hubiese sido suya.

Y ahí en el agua caliente, con vapor a su alrededor, bajo la luna y las estrellas con el tiempo a su favor, él con su dedo índice toco sus labios bajando ligeramente por el cuello después por el centro de ambos senos hasta llegar a su ombligo, la tomo con más fuerza empujando contra su cuerpo, ella le tomo con ambas manos de la espalda, y ahí dejándose llevar el comenzó a bajar su mano poco a poco hasta llegar a los glúteos acariciándole en forma circular después la tomo de ambos glúteos levantándola hasta su cintura, ella rodeo la cintura del hombre con ambos pies, y perdiendo el equilibrio se balancearon hasta llegar a la orilla, mientras se besaban el hacia un extraño movimiento, como empujando hacia dentro y hacia fuera, pensó que quizá ella se arrepentiría en cualquier momento sin embargo continuo que mientras le apretaba la espalada en un abrazo con su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda comenzó a acariciarle sobre su ropa interior entre besos y caricias, el la saco del agua poco a poco llevándola cargada a horcajadas sobre su cintura, ella rodeo su cuello para sostenerse, ya que ambos sabían a donde querían llegar, abrió la puerta y la cerro de un portazo ya que le aventó con su talón, los besos no cesaban así que entre besos busco la cama, se poso frente a ella y le recostó, en seguida el dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella para continuar con las caricias, y estando sobre ella tomo ambas manos colocándolas sobre la cabeza de la hechicera mientras el besaba su rostro, después continuo con el cuello, bajando poco a poco, después la soltó mientras le besaba el abdomen, ella se enderezo para sentarse, se acerco a ella y mientras le besaba desabrocho su sostén dejando caer los cordones por sus brazos, con un ligero movimiento se lo quito por completo dejando sus senos al descubierto, observo su forma, su calidez, eran de mayor tamaño, los tomo con ambas manos mientras le besaba después bajo ligeramente para besarlos suavemente para después amamantar, dejando pasar su lengua ligeramente sobre ellos, bajo un poco más para besar la entre pierna, después jalo su pantaleta hasta dejarla al desnudo, se sintió un poco apenada, sin embargo ese calor era mas fuerte que su pudor, el dejo caer su ropa interior al suelo quedando desnudo al igual que ella, esperaba que ella nuevamente se arrepintiese, sin embargo ella le jalo de la mano para que quedase sentado junto a ella a horcajadas sobre la cama quedando de frente ella comenzó a besarlo con tanta intensidad, el hizo una pausa solo para observar su cuerpo por un segundo, Lina se sorprendió pensando que el no quisiese estar con ella, sin embargo en un arranque de euforia el la tomo del cabello y le agarro de la cintura levantándola para que quedase a horcajadas sobre el, Lina comenzó a moverse sobre el con un ligero movimiento circular, parecía que sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Las caricias duraron un par de minutos al igual que los besos…

Y ahí en su habitación a oscuras iluminada únicamente por la luz de la Luna, Sebastián sentía un vació, se giro a su derecha para observar hacia la ventana sin poder dormir, la canción de Natsumi continuaba le parecía eterna y le parecía que reflejaba una realidad, y esperando que sucediese lo que tenia que suceder solo esperando su tiempo.

La melodía parecía escucharse en todo el cielo, ya que mientras ellos se perdían en caricias, la canción de Natsumi se hacia presente en aquel lugar donde se entregaban al amor. Gourry tomo a Lina y la recostó en la cama, la beso solo para preguntar.

_-¿Estas Segura de querer hacer esto Lina?_

_-Si, Gourry, deseo estar contigo_. El le dio un beso muy breve y dulce, bajo su mano tomo su virilidad y la introdujo dentro de ella sintiendo como atravesaba su virginidad sintió como ella brinco, fue algo doloroso noto que comenzó a sangrar, y un sollozo por parte de Lina.

_-¿Lina estas bien? _Pregunto asustado,_ quizá yo no deba._

_-No, es solo que yo no he…_

_-Lo se Lina, pero yo no quiero lastimarte._

_-Y no lo haces Gourry, pasara pronto creo, vamos inténtalo nuevamente._

El un poco inseguro se introdujo dentro de ella con mucha más ternura, esta vez ella arqueo su espalda, él comenzó a moverse suavemente hacia dentro y hacia fuera, se dejo caer sobre ella para besarle, se deslizo sobre ella para amamantar sus senos, ella lo tomo de la espalda, que sin pensarlo comenzó a encajarle las uñas y comenzó a empujarle, es como si le dijese que continuara con un movimiento mas fuerte a lo que el entendió perfectamente y comenzó a introducirse con más fuerza, pronto Lina comenzó a respirar con tanta intensidad como nunca en su vida, Gourry hacia un extraño ruido parecía desahogarse después de tantos años, al poco rato ambos comenzaron a gemir un poco, hasta que el termino al igual que ella, Lina sentía un extraña sensación en su cuerpo ambos comenzaban a sudar un poco, el dio un ultimo gemido, que dejo salir todo dentro de ella, le beso con ternura, se quedo sobre ella por un momento, después solo se dejo caer a un costado tomándola ligeramente para abrazarla con tanta delicadeza, parecía que se fuese a romper. La recostó sobre su hombro para después abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios, después solo dijo _– Te amo Lina._

_-Yo…te amo Gourry _dicho esto ella le abrazo con su mano izquierda, y mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, solo se limitaron a mantenerse abrazados el uno al otro.

La sensación de la desesperanza le invadía el alma a Sebastián, sin embargo sabía que aún no era el momento de estar con ella, con el tiempo ella seria para él, y aunque el no lo demostrase su sentimiento por Lina era más fuerte cada vez, sabia que tenia la necesidad de protegerla y que aunque a pesar de muchos el y Lina eran tan similares, tan arrogantes, poderosos, siempre seguros de su identidad y su paso por este mundo, de lo que querían hacer con sus vidas, su vanidad les hacia tan iguales que aunque no lo hubiesen notado, parecían haberles hecho con el mismo molde. Sin embargo él no podría dar a conocer sus sentimientos hacia ella ya que le ponía en riesgo, tenia que aparentar que Lina solo era una conquista más pasa él, ya que esa era su manera de mantenerle a salvo, pero saber que ella estaba con Gourry y sentir esa sensación de perdida le desalentaba, y al mismo tiempo la melodía de Zelgadis terminaba.

Las estrellas parecían asomarse a su habitación, el sentía un poco de preocupación por la mujer que amaba, ella parecía tranquila sin embargo él quería asegurarse, era tan feliz que no quisiese que ese momento terminase nunca.

_-Lina…_

_-Si Gourry, que pasa._

_-Bueno yo quería saber si te encuentras bien._

_-Si lo estoy por que lo preguntas._

_-Bien yo creo que debes estar un poco lastimada y eso me preocupa._

_-Bueno ahora comienza a molestarme un poco pero puedo lanzar un hechizo curativo o algo así._..

_-Bien, yo solo espero no haberte lastimado Lina, no me lo perdonaría nunca._

_-No lo hiciste Gourry como te dije yo no había estado con nadie, tu eres el primer hombre que… sin embargo tu no pareces muy ajeno al tema._

Gourry sonrió un poco ya que sabía a donde quería llegar Lina _– ¿Tú estas segura de querer saber sobre esto? _pregunto

_-No en realidad no, pero tú has tenido alguna otra novia Gourry._

_-Puede ser que si la verdad no creo recordarlo, sin embargo ahora mi mundo eres tu Lina, los únicos recuerdos que están en mi mente son estos años junto a ti._

_-Bien, creo que eso es suficiente para mí. _El levanto su brazo después de un momento, se levanto sin cubrirse lo que a Lina le apeno un poco ella no haría eso, aún tenia un poco de pudor, sin embargo le gustaba observarlo él era tan hermoso para ella.

_-Lina, deseas tomar algo._

_-¡He! Si un poco de vino por favor._ El tomo las copas llenas de vino y, después se dirigió a la cama, entrego la copa a su amante y después se recostó junto a ella en la misma posición en la que estaban anteriormente.

_-Gourry hay muchas cosas de las cuales no hemos hablado sabes._

_-Si lo se hay algunos asuntos pendientes, que tenemos que hablar._

_-¿De que asuntos hablas?_

_-Bueno sobre ir a casa con tus padres por ejemplo._

_-Bueno yo no pensé en eso sabes. _

_-Entonces…_

_-Tú crees que esto cambie nuestra relación así como Ameria y Zel._

_-Te refieres a un distanciamiento o algo así, por que piensas eso Lina._

_-Bien yo creo que eso paso con ellos tal vez debían conocerse un poco más incluso no entregarse al amor en tan poco tiempo, creo que eso es lo que les ha llevado a esta situación._

_-Pues no se que haya pasado con ellos, y estoy seguro que eso no pasara con nosotros, yo te amo Lina y no te perderé ahora que puedo tenerte en mis brazos._

Esto tranquilizo a Lina, aunque ni ella misma sabía cuanto duraría la relación y no por que ella no lo desease si no más bien por que los dioses de la muerte estaban tras de ella y era bien sabido que siempre cumplían sus objetivos. Al poco tiempo Gourry se quedo dormido, tenía esa sensación de tranquilidad al tener a la mujer que amaba en sus brazos, al igual que Lina ambos cayeron rendidos.

**Nota del autor:** Bien aquí vamos con la primera escena entre Lina y Gourry espero les guste Sakuchik se que deseas algo muy detallado, espero ir bien este fue descriptivo y un tanto sencillo ya que no quiero que olviden que Lina es virgen y hasta donde yo se no se puede ser una experta en el tema a la primera, de aquí en adelante comienza la vida sexual de Lina y Gourry ya que sus encuentros son más constantes espero no exagerar pero me gustaría dar a conocer su vida como pareja y como se van conociendo tanto sexualmente como sentimentalmente, hasta que ambos se complementen al cien por ciento, eso si no olviden que así como después de la tormenta viene la calma, también es conocido como después de la calma viene la tormenta ya que hay que salir de la monotonía, vienen muchas ideas para el fic y muchos cambios y acción por fin, ya que en este próximo capitulo aparece alguien del pasado de Gourry, espero les guste ya que en el próximo capitulo Lina es quien toma la iniciativa para ya saben y así constantemente se ira desenvolviendo ya que en alguna parte del fic mencione que ella estaba dispuesta a que el le enseñase todo y seria él a quien le entregase la llave de su cuerpo. Gracias por esperar y gracias por seguir leyendo he monitoreado las visitas y aunque no actualice por mucho tiempo muchas personas estuvieron al tanto y leyendo el fic a todos mil gracias es muy alentador observar la grafica y encontrar visitantes de todas partes y que no hay un solo día que no lean este fic gracias, gracias, gracias, a todos por sus comentarios y saben que sus ideas son bienvenidas marianita chan no he olvidado tu petición créeme ya vendrá más adelante.


	23. He despertado tu pasión

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no soy propietaria de Slayers ellos pertenecen a Hajime Kanzaka e ilustradas por Rui Araizumi y solo estoy jugando con los personajes, los hechizos aquí mencionados en cuanto a los shinigamis tampoco son de mi propiedad, en cuanto a slayers tampoco lo son ya que son utilizados ya sea en el anime o en el manga y he tomado una fuente de información más precisa sobre estos, ya que algunos no son muy comunes me di la tarea de estudiar a fondo la magia negra, astral, y blanca de slayers y los personajes secundarios son mi creación incluso, Sebastián y Natsumi también quien tienen una participación importante en este fic.

**Nota del autor: **Aquí Lina comienza su nueva vida de pareja y hay un breve cambio en ella como en toda mujer, y solo diré que espero les agrade y actualizo en este mes el próximo capitulo ya que estoy por terminarlo.

**CAPITULO 23: HE DESPERTADO TU PASION.**

La Luna iluminaba su habitación, se despertó después de haber logrado dormir un poco, quizás el frió que entraba por el balcón le despertó, abrió sus ojos para fijar su mirada en el techo, se enderezo para tomar asiento en su cama, se inclino poniendo ambos codos en sus piernas dejando caer el peso de su rostro sobre sus manos observando a través de sus dedos, los pensamientos corrían en su mente, sabia que el mantener a Lina viva y bajo su cuidado, no era para beneficio suyo sino para el de Gourry sin embargo que era lo que le hacia hacer eso por ella, le mantuvo a salvo y aun par de días que le había rescatado del ataque en el río, y ¿para que? y ¿Por qué?, quizás esto estaba fuera de control, se levanto para caminar a su balcón, sintió en frió de la noche, paso por su mente ir con Lina, pero sabia que si lo hacia observaría algo que no era de su agrado, aún así no se iría de Saillune algo le obligaba a esperar su regreso para continuar con su objetivo.

_-Ahora estas con él Lina_, expreso Sebastián –_Estas en sus brazos, yooo…Puedo sentirlo pero ¿por que?_ Suspiro para después sentir como el aire golpeaba su rostro.

Y ahí entre sus brazos, y entre sueños ella escucho un susurro, abrió sus ojos esperando encontrar a una persona en la habitación, se levanto poco a poco tratando de no despertar a Gourry, salio de la cama, tomo una bata de baño que había en el lugar ya que generalmente en ese tipo de lugar brindaban ese tipo se accesorios a sus clientes, así que cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, después inspecciono el lugar y al notar que no había nadie más, decidió salir, camino unos cuantos pasos cerca del lago, algo le hizo observar la Luna, y sin saberlo Sebastián vino a su mente y escucho las palabras que el había mencionado anteriormente es como si se lo estuviese diciendo _- Ahora estas con él Lina, estas en sus brazos, yooo…Puedo sentirlo pero ¿por que?._

Sintió como si el estuviese tan cerca y tan lejos, ¿por que él estaría pensando en ella? no había nada entre ellos, aunque no pudiese sacar de su mente a Sebastián cada vez que la salvo de la muerte.

_-Por que piensas en mi Sebastián _expreso Lina_, ¿Quién eres tú, por que siempre estas tan cerca y tan lejos de mi?, por que hay esa extraña conexión entre tu y yo, que es lo que me atrae hacia ti, yo amo a Gourry desde hace mucho tiempo, tú provocas una sensación completamente desconocida para mi, tú sabes algo que yo no, y tienes que decírmelo._

El desde su balcón, sonrió parecía que sabia que ella podía escucharle, y que aún más le contestaba a sus preguntas, nuevamente sonrió parecía que el hecho de saber que no lo olvidaba le daba esperanzas, sabia que aunque ella estuviese en algún lugar lejos de el, esa conexión que se había formado entre ellos no seria tan fácil de romper.

_-Amo a Gourry lo se, estoy segura de lo que siento por el_, se repitió a si misma, un ruido le hizo voltear.

_-Que haces aquí afuera Lina, hace frió,_ expreso Gourry un tanto somnoliento, ella sonrió al verlo ahí siempre tan cerca, tan alegre.

_-Nada yo solo creí escuchar algo Gourry, y dadas las circunstancias decidí echar un vistazo_

_-Aún así, no deberías estar aquí tú sola pueden atacarte._

_-Yo en realidad no creí que fuesen ellos, sabes._

_-¿Entonces quien?_

_-No estoy muy segura, quizás Xellos o alguien más._ Gourry camino hacia fuera observo detenidamente a los alrededores para darse cuenta que no había nadie en el lugar, sea acerco al lugar donde se habían desprendido de sus prendas y las tomo para llevarlas dentro, ya que las necesitarían para vestirse.

_-Creo que todo estará bien, vamos hace frió aquí, será mejor que prepare un poco de café o de té, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar._ Dicho esto se acerco a ella le abrazo de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar a la cabaña. Gourry preparo algo de té, se recostaron en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, mientras tomaban el té, comenzaron a conversar sobre su regreso y temas sin importancia, que al cabo de un par de horas ya estaban dormidos a pie de la chimenea.

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir los primeros rayos del Sol, los pajarillos cantaban parecían felices. Gourry despertó apresurado, ya que esperaba confirmar que no había sido un sueño, le alegro observar a Lina entre sus brazos sobre su pecho, se levanto discretamente después tomo una cobija para tapar a su amada mientras el ordenaba el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama, se paro frente a la cama mientras se ponía el pantalón, no pudo evitar observar a la mujer que amaba y recordar esos momentos con Lina, sonrió y salio de la cabaña.

No tardo mucho en regresar, con el desayuno en una charola tras de el un empleado con una charola más, que espero en la entrada del lugar para no irrumpir su privacidad, Lina escucho voces y despertó, se mantuvo en el sofá hasta que se fuese el empleado del lugar ya que podía sentirse incomoda, Gourry se acerco a ella y le dio un beso tan lleno de ternura, tan lleno de amor, después le ayudo a levantarse para continuar con el desayuno, para así mismo después abandonar el lugar.

Subieron al carruaje que les había llevado la noche anterior, ambos parecían amigables el uno con el otro, el paso su mano sobre su espalada para abrazarle y darle un beso, era como si la amase aún más, ahora sería difícil no querer abrazarla o besarla, por fin después de muchos años se había roto esa barrera que no les permitía estar juntos, Lina contesto a su beso tenía la necesidad de sentirse amada, sentir que él le seguía queriendo igual o mucho más.

En Saillune era una historia completamente distinta pues un silencio estremecedor había entre dos personas que se encontraban en el comedor del castillo, ella quería reprocharle su hazaña de la noche anterior, sin embargo las palabras se quedaban atoradas en la boca del estomago, como podría reprocharle, el parecía tranquilo sin embargo sentía la molestia de Ameria, no sabía que fuese su motivo ya que el no había hecho nada malo y aunque lo hubiese hecho no era asunto de ella, no desde que decidió conocer a Kenshi y aceptar los designios de su padre, tal vez si ella le hubiese dicho a Phillionel la verdad, ahora todo fuese distinto el rey no parecía el tipo de persona que juzgase a las personas ya que era él quien hablaba siempre de justicia, bondad, honradez y otras cosas similares, así que al notar la molestia de Ameria, decidió romper el silencio y tomando el tema a broma al mismo tiempo.

_-No piensas saludarme Ameria._

_-Buen día Zelgadis, espero que hayas descansado._

_-Si, dormí como nunca sabes, ya era un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado cuando me fui a la cama._

_-Si, era tarde pasaba de media noche y cual es el motivo por el cual te desvelaste, debiste estar muy ocupado verdad._

_-Bien yo estuve tocando la guitarra durante la noche, después Natsumi acompaño mi melodía con su dulce voz, seguramente nos escuchaste, fue un momento muy agradable hacia tiempo que no tocaba la guitarra desde aquel viaje en el barco recuerdas hace un año. _

_-Si, hacia mucho tiempo, que no tocabas la guitarra y a que se debe tu entusiasmo que te insito a volverlo hacer._

_-No lo se, estos días me he sentido bien sabes, creo que por fin puedo decir que estoy tranquilo, los últimos días fueron demasiado tensos, sobre todo con el ataque que sufrió Lina, eso en verdad me preocupa ella es mi amiga y no dejare que le lastimen._

_-Es verdad, tienes un afecto hacia Lina, recuerdo cuando le protegiste de Mario Garv, diciendo que ella era tu amiga._

_-Si es verdad, hace tiempo que conozco a Lina, tiempo antes que tu llegases al grupo, además como no tenerle afecto si ella siempre esta cuidando de nosotros Ameria, no debemos olvidar que aunque tenemos inmensos poderes es Lina quien en realidad pose los poderes supremos de la magia negra, que es lo que ha salvado a este mundo y a este reino en varias ocasiones._

Ameria no dijo nada, en cierta forma sentía celos, hacia Lina, hacia Natsumi, desde que ella se alejo de Zelgadis se había vuelto indiferente para él, y le hubiese encantado que él le cuidara y le protegiera como antes como aquel día que le protegió de Mario Garv ante poniendo su vida o como cuando le cargo en sus brazos cuando los habitantes de Sailar, intentaron acabar con sus vidas sin embargo eso era cosa del pasado y esa había sido su decisión no de el, ella decidió dejarlo atrás fingiendo ser alguien más, una princesa perfecta para el reino perfecto.

-_Zelgadis…_ Expreso Ameria dispuesta a decir unas palabras sin embargo una voz alegre se escucho en el lugar, que provenía de la entrada_ - Buen día princesa Ameria, buen día Zel._

_-¡Zel!_ pensó Ameria,_ ¿Cuánta confianza hay entre ellos?_

_-Buen día Natsumi, te quedaste dormida, si mal no recuerdo iríamos a montar a caballo._

_-Si, yo lo lamento a noche me desvele y me fui tarde a la cama, la noche me parecía tan corta sabes._

_-Lo mismo me sucedió a mí._

_-Y aun esta en pie tu invitación, yo no quisiera perderme de este paseo, prometo que no sucederá nunca más Zel._

_-No te preocupes yo no estoy molesto por eso, y si claro que la propuesta esta en pie, te parece si terminamos con el desayuno y nos vamos señorita._

Natsumi que era en realidad una chica muy bien educada y más que nada por no hacer sentir mal a la princesa de Saillune expreso. –_Princesa Ameria por que no te das un tiempo para venir con nosotros, siempre estas tan ocupada y eso debe estresarte demasiado_.

Esto sorprendió a la princesa ya que en el fondo ella creía que Natsumi se había propuesto robarle a Zelgadis, sin embargo había momentos en los que era razonable y aceptaba su culpa, ya que Natsumi siempre se mantenía al margen con respecto a Zelgadis y ella, no parecía ser mala persona sin embargo los celos y el temor de que Zelgadis la olvidase para siempre le atormentaba.

_-No creo que sea posible, _la voz de un joven se escucho en el castillo. Ameria, Zelgadis y Natsumi giraron sus rostros para observar quien era.

_-Buen día príncipe Kenshi, y por que no es eso posible_ pregunto Natsumi.

El se acerco a Natsumi para besar su mano _– Lamento mi falta de cortesía princesa Natsumi, Buen día tenga usted, a lo que me refería era a que Ameria y yo haremos algunas actividades juntos durante el día y eso incluye una cena romántica, ¡No es así Ameria!_

_-Si, así es yo lo siento Natsumi, por cierto no deberías anteponer la palabra princesa, solo dime Ameria, estamos en confianza ¿verdad?_

Zelgadis entendió perfectamente el mensaje, Ameria estaba tratando de que Natsumi no se interpusiera entre ellos, pedirle que confiase en ella era como poner una barrera entre ellos dos, lo que no le agrado, ya que ella mantenía una seria relación con Kenshi.

_-Digamos que no del todo Ameria, ya que con quien hay ese tipo de confianza es conmigo no te parece._

_-¿A que te refieres Zelgadis?_

_-A que no le puedes decir eso a Natsumi cuando que durante su estancia no has tenido la oportunidad si quiera de tratarla, sin embargo yo te puedo afirmar que ella es una jovencita que sabe guardar muy bien los secretos de los demás y los propios._

Ameria sintió un poco de molestia, ante las palabras de Zelgadis sin embargo sabia que tenia razón ella se había alejado de todos desde su rompimiento por así decirlo con Zelgadis.

_-Tal vez sea así Zelgadis sin embargo te recuerdo que mi padre aún esta de viaje y este reino es mi responsabilidad mientras el no esta._

_-Si, lo sabemos tienes que procurar la justicia del reino, sin embargo te absorbió tanto que te estas olvidando de tus amigos y no lo digo por mi precisamente._

Ameria sintió un poco de culpa, sabia que tenia razón ya había perdido a Zelgadis y faltaría poco para perder a Lina, y a los demás, sin contar que Lina eras su modelo a seguir la quería como a una hermana, y hacia días que no tenia conversación alguna con ella, sabia que Lina era fuerte no se rompería en llanto de saber que Ameria ya no estaba ahí, pero ella era la única que le escuchaba y que de vez en cuando incluso la golpeaba.

_-Yooo, no es mi intención Zelgadis y ustedes lo saben._

_-No importa señorita Ameria, la estancia en el castillo es muy agradable, en realidad nosotros somos quienes hemos abusado de su cortesía aun sabiendo que esta muy ocupada._

_-No, no es motivo Natsumi, yo siempre he atendido mis asuntos y a mis amigos, debería pensar en eso, ahora si me disculpan yo necesito arreglar algunos asuntos_. Dicho esto salio del lugar. Zelgadis, Natsumi y Kenshi continuaron desayunando, Natsumi fijo su mirada esperando entrar a Sebastián sin embargo esto no ocurrió.

Lina y Gourry se dirigían al hotel, era medio día y aunque el clima parecía inestable decidieron dar un paseo por el pueblo, bajaron del carruaje mucho antes de llegar al hotel, visitaron algunos lugares donde se mostraban pinturas y algunas artesanías del lugar que solo estaban en muestra esos días de fiesta, también mostraban algunos libros importantes sobre la historia del pueblo y magia simbólica del lugar aunque no era un pueblo rico en magia, lo suyo eran las festividades y los juegos que se inventaron en el lugar. Comieron en un restaurante que aunque no era muy lujoso era limpio y agradable ambos pidieron la cartilla completa del primer platillo hasta el ultimo ya que su actividad les había dejado exhaustos Lina trataba de comer con un poco de más precaución ahora sentía un poco de pudor y Ameria le había sugerido que aunque su estomago fuese infinito por lo menos podría comer con tranquilidad y sin tirar boronas por toda la mesa, sin contar que últimamente no había tenido ninguna pelea eso reducía su apetito, ya que su apetito tan voraz se debía al exceso uso de magia constante. Esta ocasión no termino su comida lo que a Gourry le pareció extraño, y por un momento pensó que Lina estaba arrepentida por lo ocurrido o peor aún sintió un poco de culpa, tal ves le había forzado o presionado, decidió comentárselo más tarde ya que estaban en un lugar publico.

Continuaron conociendo el pueblo durante el resto de la tarde Lina compro un poco de ropa al igual que algunas hiervas ya que la noche anterior no habría tomado ningún anticonceptivo y se vería en la necesidad de preparar un te especial para eso, compro un par de hiervas ya que tenía la sensación de seguir tomándolas, también compro entre otras cosas como libros que pensó quizás hubiese algo sobre la cura de Zelgadis, también se dio la tarea de preguntar a escondidas de Gourry sobre si conocían algún buen lugar para comprar una espada, la única información que tuvo fue sobre un poderoso mineral que se encontraba en el Imperio Lizelly, parecía ser muy resistente así que quizás con un poco más de información en poco tiempo emprendería su nuevo viaje al Imperio de Lizelly, comenzó ocultarse el Sol lo que les indicaba que ya era un poco tarde y decidieron regresar, Gourry noto que en el transcurso al hotel ella no converso mucho el noto su silencio sin embargo no se atrevería a decir algo esperaría hasta llegar a su habitación.

Y no es que ella estuviese arrepentida ni nada por el estilo, solo sintió un poco de temor al llegar al hotel, su vida había cambiado y no sabía que pasaría ahí dentro, como seria la vida de hoy en adelante.

_-Vaya por fin de regreso me siento cansada sabes,_ expreso al entrar a su habitación.

_-Lina, ¿estas molesta o algo así? Yo noto que estas ausente y me gustaría saber a que se debe._

_-¿Por que lo dices? Como te dije estos cansada ha sido un día…muy agitado._

_-Pues note tú silencio y yo pensé que tú estabas…_

_-Vamos no veas cosas donde no las hay, en verdad eres un tonto, tu debes entender que no ha sido un día como todos los demás y pues estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto entiendes._

_-Si, creo que si, pero te refieres a que tu no querías…_

_-Ah eres un tonto Gourry como te lo explico, se supone que tu eres mayor que yo, ¿no es así?_

_-Te sientes mal por lo que paso entre nosotros_…pregunto extrañado.

_-Claro que no, yo en verdad estoy feliz y segura de la decisión que tome entiendes no olvides eso nunca medusas, ahora solo quiero tomar un baño pondré a llenar el jacuzzi._

_-Esta bien, pero esta charla no ha terminado Lina. _Ella prosiguió para abrir la llave del jacuzzi después camino a la habitación recostándose en la cama.

_-Y bien de que querías hablar Gourry…te escucho._

_-Yo me pregunto a que te refieres con asimilar_. Dicho eso tomo asiento junto de ella.

_-Bien medusas, yo nunca había estado con nadie más, sin contar que he viajado contigo durante cinco largos años y te vi como mi amigo, mi protector y guarda espaldas, ahora soy, soy…_

_-Mi mujer,_ lo dijo un tanto orgulloso de sus acciones.

_-No estoy segura de que sea sí suena un poco extraño no te parece, pero no dejo de preguntarme que sigue Gourry, yo estoy confundida, no me siento yo misma desde hace unos días y eso me asusta a veces._

_-No te sientes tu misma, eso es extraño nunca te escuche decir algo semejante, sin embargo quiero que sepas que no ha cambiado nada sino al contrario te quiero mucho más, creo que no eres del todo clara y que tu temor es otro verdad._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Bien tu duda es sobre que tipo de vida llevaremos de hoy en adelante. Solo quiero que entiendas que no por haber estado juntos durante una noche tengas que hacerlo siempre Lina, yo esperare tantos días, noches como tu desees y cuando tu quieras que este con tigo ahí estaré, no tengo prisa, es verdad que para mi fue hermoso sentirte tan cerca de mi sentirte tan mía por primera vez, pero eso no implica que tu y yo tengamos que…por cierto tu y yo no usamos ningún tipo de anticonceptivo a noche verdad, ¿quieres que busque alguno?_

_-No, en la escuela de hechicería nos enseñaron a preparar un te con algunas hierbas para eso sabes, además soy mujer y que no haya estado con nadie más no significa que no sepa nada del tema, yo compre algunas hierbas que me ayudaran a preparar un te para eso, más tarde lo preparare yo necesito descansar y ducharme._

_-Bien entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse Lina, yo sigo en mi posición, iremos a Zefiria a pedir tu mano formalmente a tus padres y nos casaremos, tu decides cuando y en donde, para mi no ha cambiado nada en absoluto, eres la mujer que amo no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo que tu no quieras, el amor es mutuo entre dos personas, un sentimiento compartido._

Esto tranquilizo a Lina ya que en su interior creía que quizás tendría que tener una vida sexual activa con Gourry ya que ellos habían tomado el hábito de dormir juntos, y ella era nueva en el tema.

_-Eres encantador sabes, y odio que hayas sacado a flote mi parte mas tierna eres un tonto..._

_-Así pues tenia que hacerlo ya que no me gustan los golpes_, dicho esto se acerco a ella para besarla, el beso fue tierno y largo, al poco tiempo el se separo de ella.

_-Creo que deberías ir al jacuzzi, esta por llenarse y se enfriara el agua._

Ella sonrió nuevamente sentía la tranquilidad de disponer del hombre que amaba cuando ella quisiese, sabia que no era una obligación sino más bien una entrega de amor, una entrega que no disponía de reglas solo necesitaba dar rienda suelta a sus mas bajos instintos.

Le jalo para llevarle hasta el cuarto de baño junto al jacuzzi, ella le beso a lo cual el correspondió muy efusivamente, inmediatamente Lina desabotono la camiseta de su amante para después comenzar a besar su abdomen, mientras el le quitaba el vestido dejando caer su ropa, se introdujeron en el agua, ella mostraba más seguridad en si misma ya que no le preocupaba el roll de amante, ella seria libre de no estar disponible para el, y decir hoy no, o de decirle tengo ganas de ti.

Mientras se besaban ella susurro en el oído de su amante _– ¡Quiero sentirte!,_ eso era extraño para el ya que apenas y la noche anterior habían estado juntos sin embargo quien era el para negarse, él la deseaba más que nunca y más que a nadie, durante cinco años no se había acercado, había reprimido tanto sus sentimientos que era imposible no querer estar con ella, no sentir su piel, su calidez sus besos, si algo deseaba era hacerla suya, una otra vez.

Nuevamente se entregaron al amor se acariciaron efusivamente, caricias complementadas con besos, que antes de penetrarla; la miro a los ojos para decir _– Estas bien, yooo no quiero lastimarte tu debes estar un poco lastimada._

_-Es verdad que aun duele un poco pero es más fuerte mi deseo de sentirte, que no importa, todo se desvanece cuando tu me haces sentir de esta manera, nada importa solo quiero estar contigo, sentir tu piel y tu cuerpo golpear contra el mió, te amo Gourry._

Escuchar eso le alegro tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera ocasión le escuchaba ser sincera y decirle que le amaba, generalmente era él quien se lo decía y ella le correspondía con la misma frase.

_-Te amo Lina, te amo_, después de besarla se introdujo dentro de ella, esta vez con un poco de más delicadeza sabia que estaba un poco lastimada sin embargo entre movimientos, sintió el calor que provenía de la hechicera y que poco a poco ella comenzó a moverse haciendo de sus movimientos algo que le hacia sentir una sensación tan excitante, ella era nueva en el asunto sin embargo el se daba cuenta que su entrega era total, ya que poco a poco ella comenzaba a sentirse con más libertad durante su acto de amor, su temperatura subió en un instante comenzó a penetrarla con mas fuerza que en cuestión de segundos ella comenzó a gemir brevemente el comenzaba a respirar cada vez más rápido, y a hacer un ruido extraño de satisfacción, tal vez ella no era la mejor conocedora del tema pero le fascinaba sentirla suya, tan suya que nada importaba, ella sentía la necesidad de estar con él, había esperado tanto ese momento que le atemorizaba y ahora sabia que era el a quien había esperado por tanto tiempo, ya no era una niña y si le quedase poco tiempo lo viviría al máximo junto a el, junto al hombre que amaba, sin tabo, dejaría su escudo, su vanidad, su orgullo a un lado para vivir esos momentos a su lado. Al termino del acto prosiguieron a bañarse el tallo su espalda, y ella la de él, permanecieron un momento en el agua.

_-No quiero que termine nunca expreso Lina._

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-A esto tú y yo, ¿como pude vivir sin sentirte de esta manera, ha pasado demasiado tiempo?_

_-Tal ves no era el tipo de hombre que deseabas para ti, quizás estabas esperando a otra persona, no soy el mejor prototipo de hombre, que desearía tener una gran hechicera como tu._

_-No, no es así, no se cuando fue que decidí sentir algo por ti, lo que se muy bien es que no debes pensar eso jamás, tu tienes ahora las llaves de mi cuerpo y no deseo estar con nadie más._

_-Eso en verdad me tranquiliza como no tienes idea, yo solo deseo estar a tu lado no solo para amarte también para protegerte._

Al paso de unos minutos más se dispusieron a salir del cuarto de baño y dirigirse a la habitación, ella tomo solo un bluson que a penas y le llegaban a cubrir los glúteos dejando ver parte de su ropa interior al hacer algún movimiento sin embargo algo había cambiado en ella quería lucir sensual para su hombre y también era verdad que había despertado su sensualidad Gourry era mayor que ella por lo tanto el tenía mas experiencia aunque a su vez deseaba que no fuera un experto ya que eso indicaría que el hubiese tenido un sin fin de relaciones sexuales, se recostó en el sofá mientras Gourry había bajado para pedir la cena.

Mientras conversaba con el señor Tom, se dio cuenta que Mine se acercaba a el.

_-¿Hola Gourry como estas? No había tenido la oportunidad de conversar contigo._

_-Yo, ¡eh! estoy ocupado este viaje fue con un motivo muy especial y no tengo intensiones de desaprovechar el tiempo._

_-Señor Tom, yo me despido saldré y llegare un poco tarde,_ expreso una jovencita muy hermosa, pero con facciones tiernas, de cabellos rubios y aproximadamente de unos 23 años, Gourry volteo ya que la voz le parecía familiar, sin embargo no puso demasiada atención.

_-Espero que se divierta señorita_ expreso el señor Tom.

_-Te ves diferente Go_urry expreso Mine,_ -Mmm no se algo cambio en ti, te vez mas tranquilo y alegre a la vez no se._

_-Tu lo crees, quizás estos días en realidad han cambiado mi vida. _

La chica que se disponía a salir del hotel se paro un instante antes de cerrar la puerta-_ Si es el, esa voz,_ sonrió y se dio media vuelta – ¿_Eres tu Gourry?_

_-Si, eso soy yo y tu debes ser…_pregunto el.

_-No me recuerdas soy Amy, de Elmekia me da tanto gusto verte, tu solo desapareciste sin decir nada, pensé que te había pasado algo._

_-Amy, _expreso sorprendido se tomo la barbilla tratando de recordar._ – Se supone que daba recordarte sin embargo tengo muy mala memoria sabes._

_-Si, es verdad tú siempre fuiste tan despistado, sin embargo no creí que me olvidaras tan fácilmente,_ Gourry se esforzó por recordar ya que había dejado atrás su pasado en Elmekia.

_-Ah si así que tu eres esa Amy, has crecido no te reconocí al instante._

_-Si, tu también has cambiado, te ves fuerte y muy elegante por cierto y que haces aquí._

_-Bien yo vine con Lina a pasar unos días en este lugar lejos de las preocupaciones, nos hacia falta alejarnos de todo por un instante._

_-Así que aún sigues viajando con Lina Inverse, supe que después que te fuiste de Elmekia empezaste a viajar con ella, también se que es muy poderosa una gran hechicera, y donde esta ella me gustaría conocerla, es tan famosa_

.

Mine un tanto fuera de conversación pregunto –_Lina Inverse es la chica con quien estas Gourry._

_-Si así es, por que la pregunta ya te lo había dicho._

_-Si es solo que no preste atención, bien yo no quisiera meterme en problemas._

_-¿Por que en problemas? _expreso Amy ya que no estaba al tanto de la relación entre ellos dos_, ¿y donde esta esa hechicera tan famosa crees que pudiera conocerle ahora Gourry? _Amy insistió nuevamente

Gourry muy feliz y orgulloso al decir las siguientes palabras expreso _– Ella esta arriba, esperándome de hecho ya debo retirarme._

_-Bien por cierto cual es tu habitación Gourry me dio tanto gusto verte que me gustaría conversar contigo, te eche mucho de menos,_ estas ultimas palabras desconcertaron a Gourry ya que en efecto Amy era su ex novia, la novia de su adolescencia era ella de quien se refería Lina al preguntarle a Gourry se alguien le esperaba en su pueblo, sin saberlo.

_-Yo estoy en la misma habitación, donde esta Lina, ella y yo somos pareja ahora Amy, de hecho estamos comprometidos..._

Amy se confundió un poco ella aún sentía algo por Gourry no era como Mine, ella le conocía de niño y de adolescente y aún guardaba la esperanza de reencontrarse con el sin embargo había pasado mucho tiempo y era normal que Gourry buscase a una jovencita.

_-Era de esperarse ustedes han viajado juntos y era normal que comenzaran a dormir juntos verdad._

_-No es así Amy, Lina y yo hemos viajado durante cinco largos años juntos la conocí cuando era una niña y lejos de verla como mujer la veía como una amiga, después me dedique a protegerla y después de algún tiempo me di cuenta que sentía algo por ella aún así ella nunca dio pie a que yo le faltase al respeto, nos hemos comprometido hace poco, y yo he decidido traerle a este lugar para que descanse, tu no tienes idea por lo que ha tenido que pasar para salvar este mundo._

_-Veo que eres muy considerado con ella, debes quererle demasiado._

_-Es verdad, pero sobre todo le respeto es un ser humano tan especial._

_-Se de muy buena fuente que tiene muy mal genio Gourry eso es extraño en ti a ti siempre te gusto que fuesen amables con tu persona._

_-Si eso es verdad tiene un carácter de los mil demonios pero pese a todo este tiempo ella ha cambiado su actitud conmigo, sobre todo ahora y ayuda siempre a quien lo necesita sin importar las consecuencias._

_-Yo no quiero ser grosera Gourry es solo que no creí que tu y ella, tu y yo nunca terminamos._

Gourry se quedo un tanto atónico, que era esa confesión como era que Amy después de tantos años le pudiese esperar no era posible, además de ser inadecuado e impropio, así que solo contesto -_Lo siento, Amy yo no pensé que tu pudieses estar pensando en mi, me parece extraño ya que han pasado cinco años de aquel entonces, no se que decir yo estoy con Lina ahora no quisiera lastimarte pero las cosas han cambiado._

_-Bien yo no pensé que tu y ella, es que son tan distintos, y no deseo ser imprudente; en realidad me alegra que ustedes dos sean tan felices sobre todo por ti pues se que has sufrido y te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, tal ves más adelante podamos conversar._ Expreso un tanto triste.

_-Tal ves, yo se lo diré a ella. _

Amy se despido, se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino, sin embargo nuevamente dio media vuelta, después corrió y abrazo a Gourry, esto le causo ternura a Gourry ya que le parecía tan dulce que ella aún pensase en el, ella se desprendió de él y solo dijo.

_-En verdad no creo que decidiste olvidarme ¿por que? _

_-No es que yo haya tomado esa decisión, no soy muy bueno recordando sabes, además tu y yo solo fuimos novios durante nuestra adolescencia, no es que no haya sido importante para mi Amy, sin embargo he madurado junto a Lina y comprendí que todo este tiempo junto a ella es por que es la chica que he esperado tanto tiempo, no quiero ser insensible contigo pero esa es la verdad._

_-Me resulta extraño que hayas decidido comprometerte con ella, tú siempre dijiste que soñabas con tener una hermosa familia y vivir tranquilamente, yo no creo que ella pueda darte ese tipo de vida, recuerdas, querías encontrar esa vida llena de paz, amor y tranquilidad ya que en tu familia hubo mucha inestabilidad._

_-Tal ves fue así, y se que la vida cerca de Lina no es tranquila pero es una buena causa hemos salvado el mundo en diversas ocasiones, y con el paso de los años comencé a sentir algo por ella, soy capaz de ante poner mi vida en juego cuando se trata de ella, desde entonces permanezco a su lado, si a ella le pasase algo yo no podría soportarlo Amy, yo lamento haberme ido sin decir nada pero era necesario._

Amy sollozo sin embargo después sonrió –_ Bien yo espero verte por aquí ya que no estoy segura de visitarte en tu habitación, me alegra que encontraras el amor._

_-Yo no quisiera ser deshonesto Amy, es por eso que te he dicho lo que siento por ella, se que tu y yo, bueno tu sabes y eso debe ser importante para ti, y yo soy feliz de haber tenido una chica tan linda como tu a mi lado, pero el tiempo ha pasado y no hay mucho que hacer, espero que lo entiendas._

_-Y como no entenderte, eres maravilloso y me alegra mucho verte a pesar de todo, no sabia si estabas vivo que había pasado con tu vida, yo deje Elmekia hace un año, en fin yo no quisiera llegar tarde sabes, me tengo que ir un amigo me espera._

_-Bien yo te deseo suerte y espero verte pronto Amy, me alegro encontrarte en este lugar, también debo retirarme, ella me esta esperando y no quisiera demorar por más tiempo._

_-Al igual que a mí,_ dicho esto Amy le abrazo fuertemente como si no quisiese dejarlo ir.

_-Hasta luego, ya debo irme._ Expreso Gourry después se soltó del abrazo de la jovencita.

_-Hasta pronto Gourry cuídate._ Le vio partir, pensando que quizás el mirase hacia atrás, sin embargo eso no paso, Mine que solo se quedo observando la escena, sin decir una sola palabra decidió irse a su habitación y alejarse de ese lío amoroso ya que no era sencillo ser rival de Lina Inverse.

Amy se quedo ahí en recepción y con una dulce voz dijo para si misma en voz alta

_-Pensé que no me habías olvidado Gourry, yoo no lo hice_, expreso Amy con un tono de melancolía.

Mientras tanto Lina dormitaba en el sofá ya que su amante había tardado un poco más de lo previsto, mientras su sueño era más profundo, y perdida en su propio sueño se vio a si misma, sin embargo ella era diferente su rostro se distorsionaba, quizás por que era un sueño, se acerco un poco más, para darse cuenta que Gourry estaba ahí con ella, poco a poco se acercaron Ameria y Zelgadis y extrañamente Sebastián observo detenidamente como todos pasaban un momento feliz parecían estar en algún jardín lleno de flores y árboles –_Gourry _expreso al observarle, solo era un sueño así que no pudo hacer nada al respecto después todo se volvió confuso, sintió sus manos húmedas, las levanto para observarlas, cual fue su sorpresa al verlas cubiertas de sangre, levanto su mirada y todo se torno en un color rojo, comenzó a correr a donde estaba Gourry y sus amigos había sangre y no sabia de quien, se acerco poco a poco para observar de quien era la sangre derramada, al acercarse cada vez más sentía temor quería saber quien estaba herido y a su vez no deseaba saberlo, sin embargo dio unos pasos más para ver su rostro, al estar tan cerca, un ruido le despertó al instante, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en la habitación, en el suelo cerca de ella estaba tirado el libro que había tomado para leer mientras esperaba a su amante.

_-Te desperté Lina, lo siento _expreso Gourry, tras el un empleado subió con la cena, la puso en la mesa que había en el lugar ya que la habitación era bastante amplia y después salio. Gourry se acerco a Lina que estaba en el sofá tomo el libro que ella leía, levanto su mirada para fijarla en ella, la noto fuera de si, su mirada parecía perdida.

_-¿Lina te pasa algo, que tienes?_ La tomo de la mano y después tomo asiento junto a ella para abrazarla.

_-Lina, Lina, dime algo._

Y aún extrañada por ese sueño solo contesto –_ No pasa nada Gourry, solo tuve un mal sueño._

_-Una pesadilla supongo, y por que no me dices lo que soñaste quizás te sirva de algo desahogarte, puedo ver que estas muy consternada._ Lina no dijo nada sin embargo recordó aquel sueño que tuvo cuando fibrizzo secuestro a Gourry. Recordó que en aquella ocasión sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ante la posibilidad de perder a Gourry y aún más de sentir la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, de saber que lo extrañaba.

_-No lo se Gourry, yo no quisiera hablar de ello ahora quizás más tarde te parece, por cierto por que has demorado tanto._

_-Bien yo, me he encontrado a una amiga de Elmekia sabes y hemos conversado brevemente._

_-¿Así, y quien es ella? Es extraño escucharte hablar de tu pueblo y aún más de amigas tuyas._

_-Por que lo dices Lina…_

_-Bien tu nunca has tocado el tema durante estos cinco años sabes, yo no he querido preguntar ya que pensé que algún día lo harías y no solo eso no me he sentido con ese derecho ya que tú tampoco has preguntado sobre mi vida pasada, has viajado conmigo confiando únicamente en mi, sin preguntas y yo decidí hacer lo mismo._

Gourry sonrió ante la idea de saber que Lina era muy perspicaz y sobre todo que nunca se intereso por saber con quien viajaba, eso era importante para el ya que había una historia que contar.

_-Por que no cenamos primero, después conversaremos un poco quizá es tiempo de confesarte parte de mi pasado, creo que es importante que sepas quien soy Lina y por que escape de mi pueblo._

_-¿Tú escapaste de Elmekia, por que? Yo siempre creí que eras un guerrero solitario rescatando damas en peligro o en busca de alguna chica ya que esa fue la manera en la que te conocí._ Pregunto extrañada.

_-Le parece señorita Lina si me acompaña esta noche a cenar, después conocerás todo sobre mi._

Ella sonrió ante esa idea ya que aunque no lo expresaba siempre le hubiese gustado saber más de Gourry y no por que le diese importancia, si no más bien para romper con esas barreras y por fin sentirse la persona más importante para él ya que confiarle su vida era una prueba de sinceridad, de honestidad pero sobre todo de confianza.

_-Bien, acepto aunque no disculpo tu demora sabes_, Gourry se levanto después dio la mano a Lina para ayudarle a levantarse, una sonrisa salio de sus labios al observar el atuendo de Lina, ya que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y daba una hermosa vista al cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, ella camino a la mesa sin darse cuenta que el se quedo de tras observándole, con una sonrisa en su rostro expreso.

_-Te va muy bien ese atuendo, te hace ver muy sensual, algo sucedió en mi ausencia._

Ella dejo de caminar, se dio media vuelta para verle de frente_ –A que te refieres medusas_

_ es nuevo para mí verte así ya que no es tu estilo, sin embargo me fascina, en realidad eres hermosa tu cuerpo es perfecto._ Dicho esto corrió para llegar frente a ella para besarle, le abrazo tan fuerte que parecía no querer soltarle.

_-Me encantas amor, _expreso Gourry eso fue nuevo para Lina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante la idea de sentirse amada y deseada –_Ahora vamos a cenar que la comida se esta enfriando._

Comenzaron a cenar y en poco tiempo terminaron ya que aún no perdían la costumbre de comer con rapidez, Lina poso su copa en la mesa para llenarla nuevamente.

_-Bien ya hemos terminado ahora_… Se levanto llevando en su mano la botella de vino, Gourry le siguió, camino hasta la cama, acomodo las almohadas para poder quedar sentada en la cama y recargarse en ellas, Gourry tomo asiento frente a ella.

_-Vaya creo que te has interesado demasiado en esta conversación, por que Lina ¿tanto te importa saber lo que fui en el pasado?_

_-No, yo solo soy feliz de saber que confías en mi, eso es importante para mi sabes._

_-¿Y si yo no fuera quien tú piensas que soy?_

_-De que hablas no hay mejor amigo, guardián, protector y amante que tú en este mundo, eso es imposible. _Gourry no contesto a eso, a lo que a Lina le intrigaba aun más, se acerco a él y le tomo de la mano después le dio un beso en los labios.

_-No creo que tengas un pasado tan oscuro como el mió, así que puedo soportarlo todo._

_-A que te refieres con pasado oscuro Lina._

_-Bueno si tomamos en cuenta que me consideran una criatura destructora que solo dejo ruinas a mi paso, que fui una joven ladrona que robaba a los bandidos, ¡ah! Sin mencionar que los dioses de la muerte están tras de mi, y no creo que sea por alguna buena acción de mi parte sabes. Hay una razón y créeme no es nada bueno ni mucho menos por que yo sea un ángel precisamente._

_-Yo no dejare que nada te pase Lina, tú no eres una mala persona solo algo caprichosa y malcriada. No yo no dejare que te lastimen nunca, nunca._

_-¿Qué dijiste vaya que no has cambiado medusas? Aún así eso es lo que me preocupa sabes, tu lealtad a mi pudiera ser mortal._

_-A que te refieres, tú sabes que nada a cambiado yo soy tu guardián Lina, por siempre y para siempre tu mas fiel protector como siempre._

_-Si te entiendo sin embargo no es de mi de quien debemos hablar al menos por el momento hay cosas que yo quisiera contarte aunque no hay mucho que decir sabes, aún así me gustaría hablar de mi familia y el por que me fui de casa cuando tenia 14 años._

_-Así que huiste de casa, vaya eso no lo sabia, _

_-Hay algún par de motivos sabes y en parte mi hermana Luna siempre decía que debería aprender más cosas y que eso solo lo pudiese lograr conociendo el mundo, fuera de casa, tenia que dejar de ser la niña pequeña de mi padre sabes._

_-Tu tienes una hermana, ¡oh! Si alguna ocasión lo llegaste a mencionar es verdad, ¿y que paso Lina decidiste tomar en cuenta su consejo?_

_-Tal vez pero no es mi turno de hablar sabes yo en verdad me muero por conocer la vida del hombre con quien voy a casarme han pasado demasiados años para escucharte sabes, ahora continuemos con tu historia, te escucho atentamente._

_-Bueno yo no se como comenzar, yo solo diré que yo no soy el propietario formal de la espada de la luz Lina, yo la robe._ Ella no dijo nada solo siguió escuchando ya que la palabras _"robar_" para ella era de lo más común en su vida.

_-No te molesta saberlo, di algo Lina._

_-No debo decir nada yo estoy escuchando, solo te diré lo que pienso al final de tu historia._

_-Por que no ahora, se que debo decepcionarte yo siempre dije que no me parecía que robaras a los demás y te dije que no te daría la espada de la luz recuerdas._

_-No, creo que debiste tener algún motivo muy importante para hacerlo, eso no suena como el Gourry que conozco, yo solo estoy esperando escuchar el resto de la historia lo que te llevo a tomar esa decisión._

El se sorprendió por la confianza que Lina depositaba en el, era fascinante sin embargo aún así temía decepcionarla, es cierto que ella era una ladrona robaba a los malos pero siempre ayudaba a los demás, tanto que ponía en juego su vida por la paz del mundo entero y eso compensaba por mucho que ella robase unas cuantas monedas de oro, él tomo un poco de aire para continuar con su historia, las noche a penas y comenzaba y él no tenía contemplado regresar a Saillune por el momento ya que Lina parecía haber despertado su pasión y que mejor que vivirla a solas en ese pueblo sin discriminaciones y sin tener que esconderse como en el castillo. Querían entregarse al amor sin temor a nada, observo a su amada esperando su historia, y un tanto temeroso decidió continuar.


End file.
